BLACK
by Boomiee92
Summary: Cinta datang dan pergi tiba-tiba, kisah cinta dari dua dunia berbeda untuk belajar saling menerima dan memahami, HunKai, Sehun dan Kai, Rating T-M
1. Chapter 1

**BLACK**

Halo semua, ini HunKai gak tahu kenapa ingin nulis HunKai karena lihat pic mereka, tapi tenang saja couple yang sudah saya tulis sebelumnya, WINNER Minho X Seungyoon dan EXO Chanyeol X Jongin (Kai) gak akan saya tinggalkan kok, silakan yang bersedia membaca, maaf atas segala kesalahan Happy Reading all…,

 **BAB SATU**

 **Cinta itu tak bisa ditebak**

 **Kapan datang dan kapan pergi**

 **Dan dalam kegelapan**

 **Aku rasakan cintamu**

Sehun mendesah panjang, hari ini tak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari lain, sama-sama sibuk, sama-sama menyebalkan. Semua orang hanya akan memandang keberhasilan saja dan tak melihat kerja keras di belakangnya.

"Sehun kau tak ikut pergi?!" Kris menjulurkan lehernya dari luar pintu ruang kerja Sehun, menatap Sehun yang masih duduk di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Tidak, _Hyung_ dan lainnya saja yang pergi, aku akan langsung pulang."

"Ayolah, sekali-sekali kau bisa bersenang-senang, ayolah adikku yang manis." Kris mengeluarkan rayuan gagalnya.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, ia tidak tertarik dengan cara bersenang-senang Kris dan teman-temannya. Mereka selalu pergi ke bar bising dan pulang mabuk. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku rasa kau akan menginap di kantor lagi?" Sehun mengendikkan bahu.

Kris membuka pintu ruangan Sehun lebar, ia kini melangkah masuk mendekati Sehun. "Tapi malam ini kau harus ikut, ini bukan pesta biasa, apa kau lupa?" Sehun melempar tatapan datar, Kris mendengus, sudah ia duga Sehun akan lupa. "Pesta lajang Lay sebelum pernikahannya dengan Suho besok, kau ini."

"Oh ya ampun!" pekik Sehun, ia langsung berdiri dari kursinya menjatuhkan novel tebal yang sudah lima hari ini belum habis ia baca. "Aku belum membeli hadiah, _Hyung_ apa yang harus aku lakukan?! sekarang sudah malam…,"

"Aku sudah membelikannya untukmu, aku tahu kau akan lupa, jangan lupa mengganti uangku."

"Terima kasih _Hyung_ , kau penyelamatku!" pekik Sehun gembira luar biasa, Kris hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Sehun yang beberapa tahun terakhir ini sangat jarang ia lihat. "Tunggu, hadiah apa yang _Hyung_ belikan untuk Lay dan Suho hyung?"

"Tiket bulan madu ke Bali."

Sehun melirik tajam. "Bukan hanya itukan? Aku tahu kau tidak pernah setengah-setengah."

"Beserta hotel, restoran, spa, tiket mengunjungi beberapa tempat hiburan di sana…,"

"Baiklah!" putus Sehun. "Pasti harganya lumayan, baiklah, terima kasih sudah memilih hadiah terbaik _Hyung_."

Kris tersenyum lebar. "Pesawat pribadi juga." Dan Sehun hanya bisa mendesis sambil memijit batang hidungnya.

"Ayo, ayo!" pekik Kris antusias, ia tarik tangan kanan Sehun paksa dan menarik jas Sehun di gantungan.

" _Hyung_ tak apa ketinggalan pesta, aku benar-benar lelah."

"Bersemangatlah! Malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang!" Kris kembali berteriak bahagia, Sehun curiga mungkin Kris sudah minum di kantor dan dia setengah mabuk sekarang.

"Kau mabuk ya _Hyung_?"

"Tidak, aku selalu bersemangat jika menyangkut sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

"Memang apa yang menyenangkan di pesta lajang?"

"Banyak, contohnya mengenang masa lalu dan mempermalukan satu sama lain."

Dahi Sehun mengernyit, tidak, dia tidak suka mendengar kalimat mempermalukan satu sama lain, karena pasti dirinya yang bakal jadi korban. Sebagai yang termuda. "Oh tidak, kalian jangan coba-coba menyeretku dalam permainan _mari mempermalukan satu sama lain_."

"Oh masalah itu, maaf, aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu Oh Sehun." Kris menjawab enteng. Sehun menghembuskan napas kasar, malam ini sepertinya tak akan berakhir dengan baik.

Di depan gedung dua sedan dengan warna serupa, yaitu putih menunggu keduanya. Jendela kedua mobil terbuka dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian lama sekali?!" Chen dengan suara nyaringnya langsung melempar protes.

"Dia." Gumam Kris sambil menunjuk Sehun. Sehun hanya diam dengan wajah datar.

"Cepat masuk. Sehun kau mau ikut aku atau Chen?" Xiumin yang berada di mobil kedua angkat bicara.

"Aku ikut Xiumin hyung saja." Balas Sehun, ia berlari menghampiri mobil Xiumin, sementara Kris berlari menghampiri mobil Chen. Alasan Sehun memilih semobil dengan Xiumin tentu saja karena dia tak ingin mendengar omelan dari Chen. Xiumin juga selalu tenang, dan Sehun menginginkan ketenangan malam ini.

Masing-masing mobil dikemudikan sopir pribadi, berjaga-jaga jika mereka semua akan minum malam ini, karena biasanya memang seperti itu tak ada yang pulang dalam keadaan sadar. Untuk menghindari hal tak diinginkan sopir pribadi menjadi pilihan cerdas.

"Pesta lajang dimana?"

"Restoran Lay." Balas Xiumin, sementara kedua tangan dan matanya sibuk dengan ponsel. "Aku sedang menunggu pesan Lay apa dia sudah ada di restoran atau belum."

"Hmm." Balas Sehun.

"Kau tidak merindukan Lay, kalian sangat dekat dulu." Xiumin menoleh ke belakang menatap Sehun.

"Kami sering bertemu. _Hyung_ aku bukan anak sepuluh tahun yang meminta gendong."

"Dulu kau begitu bahkan sampai besar."

"Sudahlah jangan membahasnya." Putus Sehun, ia menoleh ke kiri memandangi keadaan di luar jendela. Ia dengar kikik pelan Xiumin, bahkan Xiumin pasti memiliki niatan untuk mempermalukannya nanti, salahkan masa lalu Sehun yang kelam, sebagai anak tidak keren.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ ….," Jongin mengeluarkan rengekan terbaiknya kepada Suho.

"Eits, tidak ada bantahan." Balas Suho tegas. "Kau tampan dalam balutan jas hitam."

"Biarkan aku di kamar dan memikirkan ide tulisan baruku _Hyung_ , ayolah aku akan membuat kekacauan di hari pentingmu."

"Tidak kau akan hadir di hari pentingku."

"Pesta lajang…," gumam Jongin malas. "Aku tidak mengenal siapapun di sana."

"Karena kau tidak ingin mengenal orang lain dan mengurung diri di kamar."

"Apa mereka mau mengenalku."

"Jongin, jangan pernah memandang rendah dirimu. Siapa penulis _Best Seller_ di sini." Suho berusaha keras untuk menaikkan kepercayaan diri adik tercintanya.

Jongin hanya mendesah dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu orang-orang dan menerima belas kasihan."

"Jongin." Suho memanggil nama adiknya lembut, berlutut di depan Jongin dan memegang kedua telapak tangannya. "Ayah dan Ibu ingin sekali kau memiliki teman selain kami, keluargamu, aku akan selalu di sisimu, dan teman-temanku sangat baik."

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, mencoba mempertimbangan tawaran Suho. "Hmmm, baiklah tapi jangan pergi dari sisiku."

"Aku janji, Lay juga ada dia akan membunuhku jika aku menelantarkanmu." Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Ayo." Suho berdiri dan menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dengan lembut dan mantap.

"Monggu?"

"Tidak, malam ini tidak ada Monggu dan tongkat."

" _Hyung_ aku…,"

"Tidak, kau sempurna Kim Jongin." Potong Suho tegas.

"Terserahlah." Jongin jengah berdebat dengan Suho karena dia tak akan pernah menang.

"Lay sudah menunggu di depan, ayo bergegas Jongin!"

" _Hyung_." Protes Jongin karena Suho menarik tangannya.

"Ah maaf, maaf, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ya, jangan menyeretku." Balas Jongin.

Suho melempar senyum permintaan maaf yang tak akan bisa dilihat oleh Jongin karena kekurangannya. "Kemari." Suho menarik tangan Jongin pelan, menyejajarkan tubuh mereka, membuat Jongin berdiri di sampingnya. Suho melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang sang adik. "Lebih baik?"

"Ya." Gumam Jongin pelan, ia tak tahu apakah datang ke pesta lajang kakaknya adalah ide baik atau buruk. Keduanya melangkah bersama keluar rumah, Jongin mendengar suara ayah dan ibunya yang terdengar antusias, mereka sangat menyetujui dirinya keluar rumah, rupanya.

"Hai!" suara Lay terdengar ceria, Jongin menyungging seulas senyuman ia senang mendengar suara orang-orang terdekatnya yang bahagia.

"Apa kabarmu Jongin?" Lay meraih tangan kanan Jongin menggenggamnya lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja _Hyung_."

"Kudengar kau menolak tawaran wawancara dari majalah?" Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Yang lain hampir sampai, ayo." Ucap Lay kemudian berlari memasuki mobil setelah Suho memberi isyarat dirinya akan membantu Jongin seorang diri.

Suho membantu Jongin duduk di kursi belakang. "Aku bisa sendiri _Hyung_." Ucap Jongin, menghentikan kedua tangan Suho yang hendak memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada tubuh Jongin.

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya, menikmati lagu yang Lay putar di dalam mobil. Bukan lagu yang ia sukai tapi lumayanlah daripada menunggu sampai ke tempat tujuan tanpa kegiatan. "Di mana pesta lajangnya digelar?" Jongin tak bisa menekan rasa penasarannya.

"Restoran milik Lay."

"Apa—akan ada banyak orang yang hadir?"

"Jongin kami tak akan pergi dari sisimu."

"Tidak, kalian boleh bersenang-senang, maksudku—bersenang-senanglah ini malam penting untuk kalian sebelum pernikahan." Jongin merasa tidak enak hati, karena dirinya selalu menjadi beban. "Aku tidak ingin merusak malam penting kalian," gumamnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Kau tidak akan merusak malam siapapun Jongin." Suara Suho terdengar menenangkan seperti biasa.

"Suho benar, malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang bersama." Lay terdengar tulus mengucapkan kalimatnya, dan Jongin hanya berusaha untuk percaya dan berharap semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik untuk semua orang malam ini.

Jongin tak tahu berapa lama perjalanan mereka berlangsung, yang jelas saat mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti, Jongin bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ia tak pernah bertemu dengan banyak orang dalam waktu yang sangat lama, orang lain yang pernah ia temui hanya Lay.

Jongin melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, saat ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekati pintu penumpang belakang mobil. Tak lama suara pintu mobil yang dibuka terdengar. "Kita sudah sampai." Suara Suho diiringi genggaman lembut Suho di tangannya.

Jujur, Jongin tak ingin keluar, tapi Suho akan kecewa nanti, dia sudah bersusah payah membawanya keluar rumah. Dengan helaan napas berat, Jongin membalas genggaman tangan kakaknya dan melangkah keluar dari mobil.

" _Hyung_ bilang kita di restoran Lay hyung?" Jongin sangsi karena lagu _Hands Up_ milik _2PM_ terdengar keras.

"Ya, tapi restorannya tutup sekarang. Jongin semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Suho berusaha menenangkan sang adik saat ia rasakan tubuh Jongin yang mulai menegang.

"Tidak _Hyung_ , aku tidak bisa." Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Jongin…,"

"Tidak!" pekik Jongin. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa, tolong, aku ingin pulang _Hyung_." Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, menenangkan diri, ia tak boleh bersikap egois. "Atau carikan tempat yang tenang."

"Bagaimana jika di halaman belakang, pesta diadakan di bagian depan dan lantai dua, di sana sepi dan pemandangannya…, baiklah, di sana tenang." Ucap Lay, dia ingin mengatakan jika halaman belakang restorannya menghadap langsung ke kolam buatan yang indah dan taman tapi dia melupakan hal penting, Jongin tak bisa melihat.

"Aku rasa halaman belakang ide bagus." Balas Jongin kemudian tersenyum, dia tak mendengar tanggapan Suho dan tak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui kakaknya itu sedang merasa sedih.

Sebelum mencapai halaman belakang mereka melewati dapur, Lay mengambil minuman dan potongan kue dari lemari pendingin. Beranda yang menghadap taman terlihat nyaman, hangat, dan indah. Suho membantu Jongin duduk, dan Lay meletakkan minuman serta potongan di meja rotan berukuran sedang di samping kanan Jongin.

"Ada minuman dan kue di samping kananmu, jika terjadi sesuatu aku ada di panggilan pertamamu, ingat Jongin jangan berjalan-jalan sendirian jika bosan atau lelah langsung hubungi aku, mengerti?"

"Ya Suho hyung, aku tahu jangan cemas nikmati pestamu saja."

"Jongin…," gumam Suho tak tega meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri di beranda halaman belakang. Tapi tak ada pilihan lagi, mengantar Jongin pulang juga tak mungkin ini yang Jongin inginkan berada di sini, dia bisa tersinggung jika dirinya bersikap terlalu mengasihani.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja _Hyung_." Jongin tersenyum tulus mencoba menenangkan Suho.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, ingat jika terjadi sesuatu atau kau tidak nyaman lagi di sini langsung hubungi aku, mengerti?"

"Iya, _Hyung_ tenang saja."

Sebelum pergi Suho memberi pelukan singkat pada adiknya. Lay memeluk pinggang Suho, mengerti akan kecemasan calon _suami_ nya itu terhadap adiknya. "Ini kemajuan yang pesat Jongin mau keluar rumah." Hibur Lay. Suho hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab.

"Pestanya tak sampai tengah malam, tapi jika kau ingin segera pergi kau bisa pergi Suho."

Mendengar kalimat tulus itu membuat Suho tersenyum bahagia, tak pernah ada orang lain yang begitu tulus dan baik seperti Lay. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Jongin juga adikku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun melangkah malas mengikuti ketiga hyungnya. Diam-diam dia mengagumi interior restoran milik Lay, dirinya memang tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di sini. Lebih sering Lay yang datang ke kantor dan mengirimi makanan sejak dirinya berubah menjadi orang sibuk.

"Kalian tiba!" Lay memekik bahagia, dia langsung memeluk Kris, Xiumin, Chen, dan Sehun bergantian. "Sehun." Lay menarik tangan kanan Sehun mendekatkannya pada Suho. "Kalian belum pernah bertemu kan?" Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan, membenarkan pertanyaan Lay. "Suho dia adikku Sehun."

Suho menyambut uluran tangan Sehun, meneliti singkat adik tiri Lay yang sering Lay ceritakan, adik yang menolak berganti marga dan adik yang menolak tinggal bersama, Oh Sehun, dan Sehun adalah adik yang sangat tampan. Bicara tentang adik, Suho kembali mencemaskan Jongin adiknya yang berada di beranda belakang seorang diri.

"Oh Sehun." Ucap Sehun sopan.

"Kim Junmyeon, panggil saja Suho."

"Aku tahu itu _Hyung_." Ucap Sehun disusul senyum simpul.

"Mari mulai pestanya, waktu tak akan menunggu!" pekik Chen antusias.

"Aku setuju dengan Chen." Kris menjawab antusias tentu saja, dia yang paling bersemangat dengan pesta dan semacamnya.

Lay melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Suho dan menggiring semua orang menuju tengah ruangan. Entah mengapa Suho merasa tatapan Sehun terhadap dirinya berbeda. Mungkinkah celotehan asal Baekhyun yang mengatakan jika Sehun sempat jatuh cinta pada Lay sebelum ayah Lay memutuskan untuk menikahi ibunya benar adanya?

Suho merasa sedikit risih saat Sehun memilih kursi yang menghadapnya langsung. Sehun memiliki tatapan mata tajam yang mampu membuat siapapun terpesona atau terancam dengan mudah.

"Kenapa kau serius sekali minum _Sprite_?!" pekik Chen sambil memukul pelan pundak kiri Sehun.

"Aku biasa saja _Hyung_." Ucap Sehun membela diri.

"Tatapanmu itu." Chen kembali menyerang Sehun.

"Tatapanku sudah seperti ini sejak lahir."

"Aku sarankan kau mengoperasi plastik kedua matamu seperti milik Luhan. Lebar dan berbinar-binar pasti cocok, wajah kalian kan hampir mirip." Kali ini Kris melancarkan serangan, menyamakan Sehun dengan teman baiknya. Sehun hanya mendengus.

"Operasi plastik terlalu lama." Ucap Xiumin, dia yang biasanya tenang dan dewasa bisa-bisanya masuk ke topik pembicaraan menyebalkan ini. Xiumin menyerahkan kacamata hitam pada Sehun.

Tanpa pembelaan Sehun menerima pinjaman kacamata dari Xiumin kemudian memakainya. "Bagaimana?" Sehun bertanya mencoba mencari tahu pendapat semua orang.

"Masih menyeramkan tapi lumayanlah." Balas Kris, tidak sadar jika dirinya juga memiliki tatapan mata yang mengintimidasi.

Sehun tak peduli, ia memilih meminum minuman berkarbonasinya, di balik kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan, dipandanginya dengan tajam dua orang yang sedang berbahagia sekarang. Suho dan Lay, berharap seandainya takdir bisa berubah, seandainya Lay memilih dirinya sebagai pendamping, seandainya orangtua mereka tak egois dengan mementingkan kebahagiaan diri sendiri, Sehun yakin Lay akan memilihnya.

Membayangkan semua itu, tanpa sadar tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang kaleng minuman meremas terlalu kuat.

"Kalengmu penyok Sehun." Ucap Xiumin. Dan ucapan itu membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju pada Sehun.

"Ah benarkah?" Sehun pura-pura polos dengan melempar pertanyaan.

"Kau benar-benar berubah menjadi pria tampan dan kuat." Ucap Kris entah memuji atau mencela, sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak kanan Sehun. "Padahal kau cadel sampai besar."

Benar kan, firasat Sehun tidak pernah salah, dimulailah permainan _mari mempermalukan satu sama lain_. Dan dirinya menjadi target utama malam ini. "Tak masalah cadel sampai besar daripada wajah mirip _Angry Bird_."

"Sial." Umpat Kris mendengar serangan balik Sehun dan semua orang yang berada di meja langsung tertawa puas.

"Tutup mulutmu pipi bakpao, kau juga wajah kotak!" hardik Kris, rupanya dia tak ingin dinistakan seorang diri di sini. Semua orang tertawa keras termasuk Sehun.

Berikutnya, makanan dan minuman beredar cepat di atas meja, semuanya juga habis dengan cepat. "Baiklah, cukup acara saling mencelanya, kita sudah tertawa puas, sekarang waktunya serius, Lay ceritakan bagaimana awal pertemuanmu dengan Suho?"

Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus, kenapa Xiumin harus mengubah topik menyenangkan menjadi memuakkan. "Baiklah pertemuan kami…,"

" _Hyung_ aku ke toilet dulu." Sehun menginterupsi Lay, ia berdiri dari kursi melepas kacamatanya kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Sehun, perlu kuantar?" Lay bertanya karena adiknya itu belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di restoran miliknya.

"Ada arah petunjuknya kan?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, tidak perlu diantar, nikmati saja pestanya _Hyung_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin meminum minuman karbonasi rasa stroberinya, suara serangga malam terdengar merdu dengan cara yang menyenangkan, ia sandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dingin di belakang tubuhnya. Saat ia menangkap suara langkah kaki, Jongin tersenyum berharap itu adalah kakaknya, meski berkata bahwa dirinya akan menunggu hingga pesat usai tak dipungkiri ia juga ingin pulang. "Suho hyung." Tubuh Jongin menegang saat dia tak menerima balasan.

Suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat, Jongin tanpa sadar mencengkeram kaleng minumannya erat-erat. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara berat itu bukan milik Suho atau Lay.

"Aku tidak suka keramaian." Jongin membalas dengan nada santai mencoba menekan ketekutannnya, dia juga menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

Orang asing itu tertawa pelan. "Di dalam menyenangkan, ya, jika kau melewatkan semua yang menyebalkan. Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Tentu."

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Tak masalah." Jongin memaki dalam hati, kenapa dia bisa mempersilakan orang asing semudah itu untuk duduk di sampingnya. Seharusnya dia menolak dan cepat-cepat memanggil Suho.

"Ahhh…, di sini menyenangkan sekali, pemandangannya indah, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ya." Jongin hanya menjawab singkat karena dia tentu saja tidak tahu pemandangan seperti apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau teman siapa kalau boleh tahu Lay hyung atau Suho hyung?"

"Aku—aku adik Suho hyung." Jongin membalas ragu, dia sungguh tak ingin mengatakan ini pada semua orang, dan membuat mereka tahu jika Suho memiliki adik yang tidak sempurna.

"Ah benarkah! Kebetulan sekali, aku adik Lay hyung." Sehun ingin terdengar antusias, tapi orang di sampingnya sekarang pasti curiga kenapa dirinya bahkan tak mengenal nama calon keluarga barunya. "Maaf, aku tak mengenalimu, aku dan Lay hyung tak begitu dekat, kami saudara tiri."

"Suho hyung tidak pernah membahas jika Lay hyung memiliki adik, ternyata itu masalahnya."

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya. "Mungkin. Kita benar-benar tak saling kenal, buruk sekali." Jongin memilih menundukkan wajahnya berpura-pura memandangi tangan dan kaleng minuman yang ia pegang.

"Aku Oh Sehun."

"Kau tak mengubah nama margamu?"

"Tidak. Aku Oh Sehun." Tegas Sehun kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Jongin." Balas Jongin.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, ia gerakkan tangan kanannya menarik perhatian Jongin untuk menyambutnya. "Aku Oh Sehun."

"Ya, aku sudah mendengar namamu Oh Sehun."

"Maaf aku tak mengenalimu dan maaf karena Lay hyung tak pernah menyebutku."

"Hmm." Jongin bergumam.

"Tapi kau kasar sekali tak menyambut tanganku."

"Ah maaf!" Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun.

Dan saat itulah Sehun curiga karena Jongin tak memandangnya dan tangannya yang masih terulur diabaikan. Perlahan Sehun menggerakan tangannya kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin. "Maaf apa kau…,"

"Ya, aku tidak bisa melihat." Balas Jongin memotong kalimat Sehun kemudian tersenyum simpul kepada Sehun.

Tanpa sadar tangan Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin sedikit lebih lama, dan Jongin tak suka dengan hal itu, saat orang-orang mulai memberinya belas kasihan. Jongin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun.

"Semoga kita bisa berteman baik Jongin." Ucap Sehun mencoba meperbaiki situasi. Perubahan raut wajah Jongin sudah cukup untuk memberitahukan bahwa ada yang salah.

"Ya." Balas Jongin singkat, tak pernah ada yang meminta dirinya untuk menjadi seorang teman, mereka pasti pergi setelah mengetahui kekurangannya. Atau jika mereka tinggal pasti ada sesuatu yang diinginkan. Jadi, Jongin menganggap kalimat Sehun sebagai angin lalu.

"Kau tidak bosan di sini?"

"Di sini lebih baik daripada di dalam."

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, mengobrol dengan Jongin ternyata cukup sulit. "Mau jalan-jalan, maksudku jika kau mau, aku ingin melihat kolam teratai Lay hyung."

"Pergilah, aku ingin di sini."

Sehun menoleh ke belakang, tak ada seorangpun yang datang mencarinya. Mungkin, mereka terlalu asyik di dalam. "Kurasa mereka akan sangat lama."

"Aku akan menunggu di sini, kau bisa pergi."

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, ia tak sadar dengan kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya. "Aku akan menemanimu di sini."

"Terima kasih Sehun." Sehun menautkan alisnya tak menyangka Jongin akan setuju dengan ide sok akrabnya, sedangkan Jongin dia tak pernah semudah ini dengan orang lain.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**BLACK**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai (Oh Sehun X Kim Jongin)**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Cast: Sehun, Kai, Suho, Lay, Chen, Xiumin, Kris, and others**

Masalah rating saya gak tau, ada yang protes masalah rating cerita, menurut saya ini sudah M karena menyebut alkohol dan sebagainya, ah ampun saya gak terlalu paham ama yang begitu-begituan, hmmm, maksih udah baca dan review ini bab kedua selamat membaca

 **Previous**

Sehun menoleh ke belakang, tak ada seorangpun yang datang mencarinya. Mungkin, mereka terlalu asyik di dalam. "Kurasa mereka akan sangat lama."

"Aku akan menunggu di sini, kau bisa pergi."

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, ia tak sadar dengan kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya. "Aku akan menemanimu di sini."

"Terima kasih Sehun." Sehun menautkan alisnya tak menyangka Jongin akan setuju dengan ide sok akrabnya, sedangkan Jongin dia tak pernah semudah ini dengan orang lain.

 **BAB DUA**

Sehun memandangi kolam buatan dengan permukaan air yang hampir seluruhnya tertutup oleh teratai, sudah sepuluh menit ia duduk menemani Jongin dan dia sama sekali tak memulai percakapan sama sekali. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain sebenarnya, Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa dia harus menawarkan diri untuk menemani Jongin, namun meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri juga terasa salah baginya.

"Kau menyukai ketenangan?" Sehun tak tahu harus memulai percakapan seperti apa, sementara kesunyian semakin mencekik dan membuatnya ingin melarikan diri melupakan kesanggupannya terhadap Jongin. Jadi hanya pertanyaan bodoh itu yang bisa keluar.

"Ya, sepertinya kau juga hampir sama denganku, menyukai ketenangan."

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tidak juga, kadang-kadang, entahlah aku sendiri tidak tahu."

Jongin tertawa pelan, Sehun langsung menoleh mengamati wajah Jongin yang diterangi remangnya lampu taman. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya menganggapnya lucu saat kau ragu-ragu."

"Itu tidak lucu."

"Maaf."

"Tidak! Tidak!" Sehun berucap cepat. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, sungguh, maksudku dengan tidak lucu adalah aku sendiri yang menyedihkan." Sehun menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Sudahlah." Desah Sehun, dia benar-benar tidak menyukai situasi canggung ini.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksa untuk tetap di sini jika tidak nyaman."

"Aku tidak mungkin pergi, maaf bukan berarti aku mengasihanimu aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu seorang diri di sini."

"Kenapa? Apa ada alasan lain selain belas kasihan, mengingat kita sama sekali tak saling kenal?"

Sehun terdiam jika dia bersikeras maka perdebatan tak akan terhindar. "Baiklah, aku memang sedikit mengasihanimu, maaf."

"Terima kasih sudah jujur."

"Tapi ada hal lain selain itu, di dalam membosankan."

"Sejak kapan pesta membosankan? Ada yang mengganjalmu?"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

"Hmmm." Gumam Jongin, sebelum kesunyian kembali menghampiri, karena Jongin tak akan mengorek keterangan lebih jauh tentang pesta membosankan dari Sehun, itu bukan urusannya.

"Kau suka makanan manis?"

"Apa?" Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Di sini ada kue, aku tidak tahu jenis kue apa, warnanya merah mungkin _Red Velvet_." Sehun menebak asal. Berikutnya Sehun mengambil garpu plastik yang ditusukkan di atas permukaan potongan kue, memotong kue dalam ukuran sekali lahap, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Kau memakan kueku?"

"Ah, kupikir kau tidak mau." Sehun melempar tatapan meminta maaf dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah. "Maaf."

"Aku hanya bercanda, sudahlah kau banyak sekali meminta maaf padaku." Jongin tersenyum tulus, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

"Kau mau kuemu? Masih ada sisa."

"Nanti saja."

"Haah…," Sehun mendesah, ia kembali memotong kue dalam ukuran sekali lahap, kemudian berdiri di hadapan Jongin dan menyodorkan potongan kue di hadapan mulut Jongin. "Buka mulutmu, aku sudah memotongkan kue untukmu."

"A…," Jongin ingin menjawab namun Sehun mendorong potongan kue memasuki mulutnya, otomatis Jongin mengunyah kue di dalam mulutnya.

"Enak kan?" Sehun bertanya sambil melempar garpu plastik di tangannya ke atas meja rotan.

Jongin menelan potongan kuenya. "Terima kasih tapi aku tidak memintamu untuk memotongkan kue untukku."

"Apa harus meminta ijin untuk menolong orang lain? Bukan maksudku untuk mengasihanimu Jongin, sungguh, aku ingin berteman denganmu, karena kita akan menjadi saudara setelah pernikahan Suho dan Lay hyung." Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam mulutnya, kala menyebut pernikahan Lay dan Suho.

"Sehun?"

Sehun langsung mengamati wajah Jongin dengan dahi yang mengkerut, sepertinya dia menyadari keengganan di hati Sehun. "Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melihat kolam. Ayo kau harus ikut, tak ada penolakan." Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin menarik sang pemilik dengan lembut untuk berdiri.

Jongin hanya bisa menggerutu di dalam hati, hari ini sudah dua kali ia dipaksa melakukan sesuatu yang tak diinginkannya. Sehun menggenggam erat tangan kanan Jongin menuntunnya meninggalkan beranda. "Kita akan menuruni tiga anak tangga beranda. Aku akan mulai menghitung, kau siap?"

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat.

"1,2,3, ayo." Ucap Sehun, Jongin mengikuti, ia melangkahkan kaki kanannya perlahan, setelah kaki kanannya memijak anak tangga pertama dengan mantap kemudian kaki kirinya menyusul. "Bagus!" pekik Sehun dengan nada memuji yang tulus, membuat Jongin tak bisa menahan senyumannya. "1,2,3, ayo." Sehun mengulangi lagi ucapannya. Jongin melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi. "Satu anak tangga lagi, ini yang terakhir." Sehun memberi semangat. "1,2,3,ayo."

Jongin melakukan semua perintah Sehun, saat kedua kakinya menginjak tanah dengan kerikil yang terasa jelas di bawah sol sepatunya, mengakhiri petualangannya menuruni anak tangga, teriakan Sehun terdengar begitu nyaring. "Kau berhasil! Kau berhasil Jongin!" Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap Sehun yang terasa kekanakan sekarang.

"Ah!" pekik Jongin tertahan saat Sehun tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Maaf." Ucap Sehun sambil menarik tubuhnya menjauh dengan cepat. "Aku sangat senang, melihatmu berhasil menuruni tangga."

"Hmm." Jongin bergumam.

"Apa kau—tersinggung?" Sehun bertanya dengan hati-hati yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala tulus dari Jongin. "Baguslah, ayo kolamnya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi." Secara otomatis tangan Sehun menggenggam dan menggandeng tangan Jongin, menuntunnya untuk berjalan perlahan mendekati pinggir kolam.

Jongin masih tak mengerti kenapa dirinya mengijinkan Sehun untuk terus menggenggam tangannya, padahal biasanya genggaman tangan Suho saja sudah terasa menyebalkan.

"Duduklah, kita sudah berada di pinggir kolam sekarang. Aman, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terjatuh ke dalam kolam." Jongin tak membalas kalimat Sehun, ia mendudukkan dirinya ke atas sesuatu yang keras dan dingin, Jongin yakin itu adalah pinggiran kolam yang terbuat dari semen dan mungkin ditutup oleh ubin batu alam.

Jongin meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuan, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kolam teratai, terdengar cantik, pasti cantik saat semua bunga mekar, sayang ia tak dapat melihat keindahannya.

"Wah, dari dekat ternyata warna bunganya berbeda-beda." Sehun menoleh mengamati wajah Jongin, cemas jika dia melakukan kesalahan dan menyinggung perasaan seseorang.

"Lanjutkan, aku mendengarkanmu." Ucap Jongin.

"Apa ini membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman?"

"Aku suka mendengar suara orang yang bahagia dan antusias, aku pendengar yang baik." Jongin tersenyum tulus membuat perasaan Sehun lega.

"Baiklah, kulihat ada beberapa warna di sini, ada ungu, kuning, dan putih, mungkin ada yang lain tapi tidak semua sudut kolam disinari lampu taman."

"Hmmm."

"Kau pernah menyentuh bunga teratai?"

"Aku hanya pernah menyentuh Mawar dan Krisan."

Sehun menggeser duduknya mendekati Jongin, membuatnya kini berhadapan dengan Jongin. Tangan kanan Sehun bergerak menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin. Jongin membiarkan tangan Sehun menggenggam tangannya, ia ikuti kemana Sehun menginginkan tangannya berada. "Ah!" Jongin terkejut saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya.

"Ini daun teratai, dingin?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Maaf, teratai hidup di air, air yang membuatmu merasa dingin. Dan ini bunganya."

Jongin menahan napasnya saat mersakan sesuatu yang lembut, dan rapuh, menyentuh ujung-ujung jari tangan kirinya. Sehun memperhatikan wajah Jongin, bagaimana kedua bola matanya yang sempurna itu membulat, sungguh kedua bola mata gelap nan jernih itu tak melukiskan jika keduanya tak berfungsi. Kedua bola mata itu sangat indah.

"Bagaimana?"

"Pasti indah, bentuk kelopaknya sangat rumit."

"Ya." Balas Sehun pelan, ia pandangi bunga Teratai di hadapannya yang berwarna putih. "Indah, sangat indah." Sehun tersenyum getir, selama ini ia melewatkan semua keindahan yang bisa ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya begitu saja, setelah bertemu dengan Jongin mungkin mulai detik ini ia harus lebih sering menghargai hal-hal disekitarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan langit dan bulannya?"

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat kepala Sehun otomatis mendongak ke atas, memeriksa langit malam. "Ada bulan sabit, tapi bintangnya tak terlihat."

"Oh." Balas Jongin.

"Kau merasa dingin? Sebaiknya kita masuk, setelah beranda ada dapur bersih kita tak langsung memasuki bagian dalam restoran, dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di dapur bersih."

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin diiringi anggukan pelan, ia sudah merasa cukup kedinginan sekarang, jadi ide Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam terdengar baik.

"Ayo." Sehun kembali menggenggam tangan Jongin dan menuntunnya berjalan. Mereka berjalan pelan, Sehun takut Jongin terjatuh sementara keduanya belum cukup akrab, Sehun yakin Jongin tak akan mengijinkannya melakukan sentuhan lain kecuali menggenggam tangan.

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu, biasanya ada Monggu yang membantuku, tapi malam ini Suho hyung melarangku membawa Monggu atau sekedar tongkat."

"Tidak masalah, kita sudah berteman, dan besok kita akan menjadi keluarga." Jongin hanya mengulas senyum tipis menanggapi kalimat Sehun. "Monggu? Anjing penuntun?" Sehun asal tebak saja, biasanya memang para tuna netra memiliki anjing penuntun untuk membantu kegiatan sehari-hari mereka.

"Ya, dia anjing penuntunku. Sehun?"

"Ya."

"Maaf jika ini membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Apa?"

"Hmmm, kau terdengar tidak menyukai pernikahan Lay hyung dan Suho hyung."

Sehun menoleh memandangi wajah Jongin selama beberapa detik lebih lama, ia yakin Jongin tak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun jadi tak apa berterus terang, lagipula dia ingin mengurangi sedikit bebannya, dan mungkin saja bercerita pada Jongin bisa mengurangi beban yang ia tanggung. "Ya, aku tidak suka dengan pernikahan mereka."

"Kenapa?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara pelan berbisik, terkejut dengan pernyataan Sehuh, apakah Sehun membenci kakaknya, kakaknya yang menurut Jongin begitu sempurna.

"Aku menyukai Lay hyung."

"Oh." Jongin terkejut dengan kalimat Sehun, tentu saja. "Lalu— apa kau akan datang ke upacara pernikahan mereka besok?"

"Tentu saja, aku anggota keluarga." Balas Sehun, kemudian tersenyum perih, sebuah senyuman yang tak akan bisa Jongin lihat.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja besok?"

"Tak ada pilihan." Sehun kembali menoleh memandangi Jongin. "Kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja jika kau ada di sana bersamaku."

"Aku? Kenapa?"

"Setidaknya aku memiliki teman untuk berbagi kesedihan." Ucap Sehun dengan nada bercanda untuk menutupi rasa sakit hatinya. "Kau akan datang besok?"

"Tidak, aku tidak suka keramaian dan Suho hyung tidak memaksaku jadi sebagai gantinya aku datang ke pesta lajang ini."

"Tapi kau kan tidak ikut berpesta, jadi kau harus datang besok."

"Sehun aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Karena kau tidak suka keramaian? Aku tidak suka melihat Lay hyung mengikat janji dengan orang lain, tapi aku tetap datang. Datanglah, aku ada di sana untuk membantumu."

Jongin membuka kedua bibirnya, namun ia tak tahu harus mengucapkan kalimat seperti apa untuk menolak ajakan Sehun. "Aku anggap kau setuju untuk datang, kita teman kan? Mari menguatkan satu sama lain."

"Baiklah." Bisik Jongin, sekali lagi tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri kenapa ia menjadi mudah dengan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kita sampai di depan tangga beranda." Ucap Sehun, ia lepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jongin.

"Sehun?!" Jongin terdengar panik. "Sehun!" Jongin berteriak saat kedua kakinya tak memijak tanah, dan tubuhnya melayang, tangan seseorang berada di bawah lututnya, dan tangan lain menahan punggungnya.

"Kita sampai." Sehun menurunkan tubuh Jongin perlahan.

"Kenapa— kau menggendongku?"

"Aku sudah kedinginan, ayo masuk." Ucap Sehun kemudian menggenggam tangan Jongin kembali. Memang itu yang sebenarnya, dia sudah cukup kedinginan di luar dan menunggu Jongin menaiki anak tangga beranda akan membuatnya menggigil karena terlalu lama.

Keduanya melangkah masuk, Sehun menahan pintu kaca dengan tangan kirinya ia biarkan Jongin masuk terlebih dahulu karena dia akan menutup pintu kembali. "Hangat," gumam Jongin, ia baru sadar jika udara di luar dingin saat kehangatan ruangan menyapanya.

"Duduklah." Sehun menuntun Jongin untuk duduk ke atas kursi kayu di depan konter. "Aku ke toilet sebentar, tak apa kan?" Sehun melihat Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Hanya sebentar." Ucap Sehun meyakinkan Jongin sebelum berlari pergi menuju toilet.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lay kau punya air putih?" tanya Kris dengan suara aneh karena mulai mabuk.

"Ada, aku ambilkan untukmu."

"Oh tidak, tidak, nikmati pestamu, di mana? Di dapur bersih?" Lay mengangguk. "Aku ambil sendiri sekalian ke toilet memeriksa Sehun, dia lama sekali ke toilet apa dia pingsan?"

"Ah benar juga!" pekik Xiumin dan Chen hampir bersamaan.

Suho berdiri dari duduknya berniat memeriksa Jongin dan Sehun. Entah kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba merasa cemas. "Tidak Suho, kau di sini saja, biar aku yang memeriksa Sehun."

"Hmm." Gumam Suho. Ia berulang kali melihat ponselnya, Jongin tidak menghubungi berarti adiknya baik-baik saja sekarang, semoga saja.

"Kau ingin memeriksa Jongin?" Lay bertanya sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Suho. Suho mengangguk pelan. "Pergilah setelah Kris, jangan membuatnya tersinggung saat dia setengah sadar." Ucap Lay kemudian tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipit dalamnya.

Kris berjalan sedikit limbung menghampiri lemari pendingin, ia melihat seseorang duduk di depan konter dapur. Ia acuhkan saja, toh, ia hanya ingin mengambil air minum kemudian ke toilet dan kembali kepada teman-temannya. Kris mengambil botol air mineral dengan cepat, membuka segel dan tutupnya kemudian meneguk isinya.

"Kau siapa?" Akhirnya Kris tak dapat menahan rasa penasaran karena orang itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan kehadirannya. "Kenapa tidak ikut berpesta?"

"Aku adik Suho hyung, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian."

"Oh adik Suho." Kris meletakkan botol air mineral yang tersisa setengah, ke atas konter. "Siapa namamu? Aku Kris, teman Lay."

"Kim Jongin." Jawab Jongin sopan.

" _Well,_ senang bertemu denganmu Jongin." Kris mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Jongin untuk berkenalan. Melihat Jongin tak bergeming Kris yang setengah sadar mulai kesal. "Senang bertemu denganmu Jongin, aku Kris." Nada Kris meninggi.

"Maaf, apa kau mengajakku bersalaman…,"

"Kau tidak sopan dan menyebalkan!" pekik Kris kesal memotong kalimat Jongin yang belum lengkap. "Menyingkir dari hadapanku." Kris menghampiri Jongin dengan amarah kemudian mendorong Jongin sekuat tenaga dari kursi yang ia duduki.

BRAK! "Ah!" Jongin kaget karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba di dorong hingga jatuh membentur lantai dengan keras dan menyakitkan.

" _Hyung_!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" dua pekikan terdengar, Sehun berlari menghampiri Jongin sedangkan Suho langsung mendorong tubuh Kris. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?!"

"Dia menyebalkan dan tidak sopan, hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Jongin?" Sehun membantu Jongin berdiri, mengacuhkan pertengkaran dua orang di belakangnya. Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Yakin? Tidak ada yang sakit?"

"Tidak, hanya terkejut."

"Kenapa kau mendorong adikku?!" Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Suho dan Kris yang masih berdebat, di sana ada Lay juga.

"Dia tidak menerima uluran tanganku untuk berkenalan dia tak tahu sopan santun."

"Dia tidak bisa melihat!" Suho memekik kencang amarahnya meledak.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari pertengkaran itu kepada Jongin. Dilihatnya kedua mata Jongin bergerak gelisah dan berkaca-kaca, ia cukup tahu jika Jongin tak suka saat kakaknya menyebut kekurangannya.

"Jongin." Suho menghampiri Jongin dengan cemas, ia bahkan tak sadar jika tangannya mendorong Sehun menjauh. "Kau baik-baik saja kan? Ada yang sakit?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. _Hyung_ bisa kembali ke pesta."

"Kau bicara apa?! Kita pulang sekarang, maaf aku sudah mengajakmu ke tempat ini, maaf membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman Jongin."

"Aku baik-baik saja _Hyung_ aku tidak suka dengan nada bicaramu. Jangan meminta maaf padaku."

Sehun hanya berdiri mengamati interaksi keduanya, kemudian ia melihat Suho memeluk pinggang Jongin dan mengajaknya pergi. Kris berdiri bersandar pada konter dapur dengan wajah penuh penyesalan, meski Sehun juga tak yakin apa Kris menyesal sekarang, dia sedang setengah sadar. Lay berlari menyusul Suho dan Jongin sementara Sehun masih terpaku di tempat.

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan?"

"Mungkin." Sehun membalas pertanyaan bodoh Kris.

"Aku harus meminta maaf pada Suho dan adiknya besok."

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus."

"Jadi?" Sehun membalas tatapan Kris. "Kau akan tinggal atau pulang sekarang?" Sehun tak menjawab dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kris. "Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban pulang," gumam Kris.

"Sehun kau mau kemana?!" Pekik Chen saat dirinya melewati tempat pesta.

"Pulang."

"Pesta belum usai."

"Kalian bisa tinggal, aku akan naik taksi, selamat malam _Hyung_." Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada semua orang kemudian melangkah panjang-panjang menuju pintu keluar restoran. Dirinya bahkan mengabaikan kehadarian Lay.

Mobil Lay tak ada di tempat parkir, sepertinya Suho meminjam mobil Lay untuk pulang dengan adiknya. Sehun merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan, udara malam terasa dingin di ujung musim panas. Ia langkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju pinggir jalan, terlalu banyak yang terjadi malam ini, dan besok sesuatu yang rumit menunggunya, jadi yang Sehun inginkan hanya pulang dan tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang hanya kebisuan yang tercipta, setelah memarkir mobil Lay di halaman rumahnya, Suho turun terlebih dahulu kemudian membantu Jongin. Suho memeluk pinggang dan menuntun sand adik berjalan.

"Kalian sudah kembali? Ada yang terjadi?!" Ibu mereka menyambut, membukakan pintu, menyambut keduanya dengan kecemasan jelas.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja Ibu, aku hanya mengantuk Suho hyung akan kembali ke pesta." Jongin mencoba memberi alasan terbaik yang bisa ia pikirkan.

"Tidak, aku juga akan tidur untuk besok yang lebih penting." Suho tak setuju dengan kalimat Jongin, memakai hari pernikahannya sebagai alasan, terdengar bagus. Ibu mereka percaya dan membiarkan keduanya masuk ke kamar tanpa pertanyaan lain.

Suho menutup pintu kamar Jongin, sementara Jongin berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, ia sudah hapal dengan semua letak barang di kamarnya jadi meski tanpa bantuan tongkat dan Monggu ia sama sekali tak kesulitan. " _Hyung_." Jongin memprotes saat Suho membantunya melepas jas yang ia kenakan.

"Maafkan aku Jongin, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyebutkan kekuranganmu di depan semua orang, aku tidak bermaksud membuat malammu menjadi buruk, sungguh, aku hanya ingin membawamu keluar dan melihat sesuatu yang baru, tapi—tak kusangka akan jadi kacau."

" _Hyung_." Jongin memanggil dengan nada lembut. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa jadi hentikan perasaan bersalahmu, justru aku yang harus meminta maaf karena _Hyung_ seharusnya masih ada di pesta."

"Pesta itu tidak penting lagi." Ucap Suho tegas sambil menarik lepas jas dan kemeja putih Jongin. Suho berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Jongin mengambil baju ganti untuk adiknya.

" _Hyung_ , sudahlah aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, _Hyung_ tidur saja besok adalah hari penting untukmu." Suho tak peduli dengan ucapan adiknya, ia menarik kaos berwarna abu-abu dan celana kain berwarna hitam dengan garis putih di kedua sisinya untuk Jongin.

"Ganti pakaianmu." Jongin tak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali menurut.

Suho mengeraskan rahangnya melihat memar di siku kanan Jongin, memar itu pasti karena Jongin menahan tubuhnya saat Kris mendorongnya dari kursi tadi, ia akan membuat perhitungan pada Kris jika laki-laki jangkung itu tak meminta maaf pada Jongin. "Sikumu memar, aku ambil es batu untuk mengompresnya ya."

"Tidak _Hyung_ , ini tidak sakit jadi biarkan saja. _Hyung_ sebaiknya tidur sekarang. Jangan lupa bangunkan aku besok."

"Kau akan datang?!" Suho memekik seperti perempuan, persetan, ia hanya sangat senang dengan keputusan Jongin untuk datang di hari istimewanya.

"Ya aku akan datang."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran?"

"Karena besok hari bersejarah dalam hidup kakakku."

"Ada alasan lain?"

"Alasan lain? Maksud _Hyung_ apa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Mungkin ada sedikit hubungan dengan Sehun, Jongin mengerutkan kening berpikir ulang, Sehun belum tentu datang besok, jadi keputusan yang ia ambil murni untuk kakaknya yang akan memulai lembaran hidup baru.

"Ya sudah, aku senang sekali kau memutuskan akan pergi, tidurlah, besok pagi-pagi aku akan membangunkanmu."

"Terima kasih _Hyung_."

"Selamat malam Jongin." Suho berjinjit untuk mengusap pelan puncak kepala Jongin kemudian pergi.

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, menyelimuti tubuhnya kemudian mematikan lampu duduk di atas meja nakas, meski gelap dan terang tak membawa perbedaan. Tapi hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasannya sejak kecil, mematikan lampu sebelum tidur.

Ranjangnya bergerak pelan, dan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh lengan dan wajahnya. "Halo Monggu, maaf kau tidak ikut tadi. Pestanya payah, beruntung kau tidak ikut." Ucap Jongin sambil mengusap bulu lembut anjing kesayangannya. Monggu membalasan usapan Jongin dengan menjilati wajah Jongin membuat sang pemilik tertawa geli. "Sudah, sudah, aku malas mencuci muka, kita tidur sekarang. Kau bisa masuk, apa Suho hyung tak menutup pintu?" Jongin mengerutkan kening. "Ah pintunya kan tidak pernah ditutup rapat." Gumam Jongin kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya, menyambut mimpi tak berwarna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun bangun pagi hari ini, atau pada kenyataannya ia hampir tak tidur. Berdiri di depan cermin mengamati penampilannya dalam balutan jas putih. Mencoba tersenyum, melatih senyum sempurnanya sebagai seorang pendamping pria.

"Sehun!" panggilan antusias Lay dengan kepala menyembul dari pintu kamar membuyarkan semua lamunan Sehun. "Kau siap?"

"Ya." Balas Sehun dengan senyum sempurna yang beberapa detik lalu telah ia latih, saat Lay membalas senyumanya ia yakin senyuman palsu miliknya benar-benar sempurna.

"Kita pergi sekarang, Ayah dan Ibu sudah siap di bawah."

"Baiklah, ayo." Sehun berjalan menghampiri Lay yang tampak bahagia, mengancingkan kancing terakhir jasnya, Sehun yakin ia akan mendapat penghargaan sebagai pembohong terbaik jika hal semacam itu ada di dunia ini.

"Kau sangat tampan hari ini." Lay memuji dengan tulus.

"Aku sudah tampan sejak lahir." Lay tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban konyol adiknya.

Keduanya bertatapan selama beberapa detik lebih lama. "Aku merindukanmu Sehun, aku rindu saat kau tertawa bodoh dan terlihat ceria bukan memasang wajah datarmu." Sehun hanya bisa menatap kedua bola mata cokelat Lay tanpa membalas. "Dimana Sehun yang ceria itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," gumam Sehun pelan.

"Kalian cepatlah!" pekik kedua orangtua Lay dan Sehun tak menyadari sesuatu yang penting sedang terjadi.

"Baik!" Lay membalas dengan ceria ia bermaksud untuk pergi saat Sehun menahan lengan kanannya. Membuat Lay kembali berhadapan dengan sang adik.

"Semoga kau berbahagia dengan Suho, Lay hyung."

"Terima kasih Sehun."

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, sekarang atau tidak. "Kau sudah tahu dengan jelas kan apa yang kurasakan _Hyung_." Lay membisu. "Aku tidak memiliki kesempatan, aku tahu itu. Kau tak perlu memikirkannya. Aku mencintaimu Lay."

"Maafkan aku Sehun."

"Sudah aku katakan, kau tak perlu memedulikannya. Ayo, sebelum Ayah dan Ibu kembali berteriak." Sehun melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari lengan Lay, ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan sang kakak dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku jas putihnya.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**BLACK**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: HunKai (Oh Sehun X Kim Jongin)**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warn: BL**

 **Cast: Sehun, Kai, Suho, Lay, Chen, Xiumin, Kris, and others**

Halo selamat membaca ini chapter tiga, maaf atas segala kesalahan, selamat membaca semuanya

 **Previous**

"Semoga kau berbahagia dengan Suho, Lay hyung."

"Terima kasih Sehun."

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, sekarang atau tidak. "Kau sudah tahu dengan jelas kan apa yang kurasakan _Hyung_." Lay membisu. "Aku tidak memiliki kesempatan, aku tahu itu. Kau tak perlu memikirkannya. Aku mencintaimu Lay."

"Maafkan aku Sehun."

"Sudah aku katakan, kau tak perlu memikirkannya. Ayo, sebelum Ayah dan Ibu kembali berteriak." Sehun melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari lengan Lay, ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan sang kakak dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku jas putihnya.

 **Bab Tiga**

Sehun duduk menghampiri Jongin yang belum menyadari kehadirannya, setelah tugasnya sebagai pendamping pria selesai sebenarnya belum selesai, tapi dia kabur saja. "Jongin." Sehun berbisik di telinga kanan Jongin.

"Sehun?! Kau datang?"

"Aku menjadi pendamping pria Lay hyung, apa ayah dan ibumu tak mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu?" Jongin menggeleng pelan, Sehun mendesah. "Mereka terlalu bahagia dengan pernikahan ini. Mereka akan mengucap janji sekarang."

"Kau tak nyaman?"

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain?"

"Kau bisa pergi dari sini." Jongin membalas santai tanpa ada perasaan bersalah karena sejujurnya itulah satu-satunya jalan keluar, jika tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah, tinggalkan saja. Apa itu terdengar seperti tindakan pengecut?

"Kau mau menemaniku kabur? Kebetulan kita berada di deret belakang." Jongin belum memberi persetujuan saat Sehun menggenggam tangan kanannya dan menarik tubuhnya berdiri.

Jongin tak memiliki kesempatan untuk membuka tongkat lipatnya, Sehun menyeretnya terlalu cepat, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengikuti kemanapun keinginan Sehun.

"Kita akan kemana?" yang Jongin ketahui adalah dia masuk ke dalam mobil dan Sehun memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuknya.

"Jauh dari sini." Balas Sehun singkat.

Suasana hati Sehun sedang sangat tidak baik karena itu Jongin memilih bungkam, ia berharap tak ada anggota keluarganya yang menyadari kepergiannya dia tak ingin menimbulkan kepanikan di hari penting Suho.

Sehun membawa mobilnya menuju bukit di belakang sekolah SMAnya, tempat kenangan bersama Lay sebelum tali persaudaraan itu terbentuk. "Inginnya kabur lebih jauh, tapi hanya ada tempat ini di pikiranku."

"Dimana?"

"Bukit di belakang SMA Yongsang."

Jongin hanya mengangguk, ia tahu jelas dimana letak tempat yang mereka kunjungi, Suho sering mengajaknya pergi ke tempat ini. "Aku akan membawa mobil sampai ke puncak bukit dan kita bisa turun menikmati pemandangan atau apapun yang ada di sana nanti."

"Ide bagus." Balas Jongin.

Sesampainya di puncak bukit, Sehun mematikan mesin mobil, keluar dan berlari menuju pintu penumpang. Membukakan pintu untuk Jongin, Jongin sendiri sudah melepas sabuk pengamannya, ia ulurkan tangannya menggenggam tangan Jongin. "Kita akan berjalan bersama menuju bangku taman."

Jongin hanya mengangguk menurut, sementara Sehun melakukan hal itu semua karena sejujurnya ia tak begitu menerima kekurangan Jongin, ia tak ingin melihat Jongin menggunakan tongkatnya. Jongin adalah orang _istimewa_ atau berkebutuhan khusus pertama yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya. Dan Sehun butuh waktu untuk menerima kekurangan Jongin.

Keduanya duduk di bangku taman yang menghadap kota kecil di bawah bukit. "Di sini indah, sayang gerejanya masih terlihat jelas," Sehun mulai menggerutu.

"Lepaskan Lay hyung."

"Apa?" Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin, sedikit tak mempercayai ucapan Jongin.

"Lepaskan Lay hyung, jika kau terus menyimpan perasaanmu itu akan menyakitimu, kau tidak mungkin mendapat semua yang kau inginkan di dunia ini Sehun."

"Kau pikir selama ini aku tak mencobanya?"

"Aku yakin kau melakukannya hanya tidak bersungguh-sungguh."

"Tau apa kau soal merelakan seseorang? Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya?" Sehun tak menyadari pertanyaan kasarnya, sementara Jongin justru bahagia karena pada akhirnya ada seseorang yang memperlakukannya secara wajar.

"Aku jarang jatuh cinta, dan orang yang sangat aku kenal hanya keluargaku saja."

"Lalu?" tantang Sehun.

"Tapi aku belajar untuk merelakan sesuatu. Penglihatanku." Sehun sontak membisu, dia yakin apa yang Jongin alami lebih berat dari hatinya yang terasa remuk sekarang. "Aku lahir prematur dan sejak awal penglihatanku memang bermasalah, tapi aku tidak buta total sebelumnya. Aku bisa melihat bentuk dan warna, tidak sejelas mata normal memang, lalu saat usiaku tujuh tahun semuanya gelap, itu yang bisa kuingat."

"Pasti sangat berat," bisik Sehun.

"Ya, aku menangis setiap hari, aku terus menyalahkan takdir, ayah dan ibuku juga, apapun untuk meratapi nasib burukku. Tapi pada akhirnya aku sadar semua itu akan membunuh dan menghancurkanku perlahan-lahan."

"Dan kau belajar untuk merelakannya?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Lakukan sesuatu yang kau sukai, sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa— hidup adalah sesuatu yang berharga dan kau harus menikmati setiap detiknya, bukan meratap dalam kesedihan."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau akan menemukannya cepat atau lambat, jangan menyerah."

"Apa kau bersedia membantuku?"

"Membantumu? Bantuan seperti apa?"

"Tunjukan sesuatu yang kau sukai padaku, sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa hidup, mungkin aku akan menyukai hal yang sama denganmu, kemungkinan itu pasti ada kan?"

Jongin tak langsung menjawab, keningnya berkerut terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Aku rasa—tidak masalah, tapi jangan mengeluh dan langsung katakan jika kau merasa tak nyaman."

"Tentu. Kau punya ponsel?" Jongin mengangguk pelan, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya, dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun. Sehun memperhatikan ponsel dengan desain khusus di tangannya itu, ponsel dengan tombol-tombol huruf braile. "Aku masukkan nomorku di sini, aku ada di panggilan—kelimamu."

"Ya."

"Ini." Jongin menerima ponselnya kembali. "Coba hubungi aku." Jongin melakukan permintaan Sehun. Sehun merasakan ponsel miliknya yang sedang ia pegang bergetar, nomor Jongin masuk, ia putus panggilan itu dan menyimpan nomornya. "Terima kasih Jongin."

"Kita berteman kan? Ah tidak, sekarang kita keluarga." Jongin tersenyum tulus dan Sehun membalas senyum itu.

"Aku akan menghubungimu, kau juga jangan lupa menghubungiku."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan mengirimiku pesan."

Sehun mengerutkan dahi, awalnya dia tak terlalu paham dengan permintaan Jongin. "Ah ya aku hampir lupa, baiklah aku tak akan mengirimimu pesan."

Jongin tersenyum simpul, ia pejamkan kedua matanya, menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. "Musim gugur hampir tiba," gumam Jongin.

"Ya, musim gugur hampir tiba." balas Sehun dengan pelan.

"Jadi—kapan kita akan kembali?"

"Aku tidak ingin kembali, aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumah bagaimana?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Semua orang akan cemas jika aku menghilang. Antarkan aku kembali ke gereja setelah itu kau bisa pergi."

"Kau tak ingin menemaniku, maksudku, aku benar-benar kacau sekarang dan tak ingin seorang diri."

"Baiklah, akan kuhubungi ibuku tapi alasannya apa?"

Sehun menahan tawa mendengar pertanyaan polos Jongin. "Alasannya apa ya? Katakan saja sejujurnya."

"Tidak, itu sangat buruk tak mungkin mengatakannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya ampun, aku saja tak sanggup membayangkannya, itu akan terdengar seperti drama picisan, aku pergi menemani adik _istri_ kakakku karena dia patah hati, tak sanggup melihat kakaknya menikah dengan orang lain. Kau mau aku mengatakannya?"

Sehun menyipitkan kedua mata tajamnya. "Tidak, jangan mengatakannya, cari alasan lain."

Keduanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. "Jongin." Ucap Sehun tertahan, melihat Jongin yang sudah menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Ia tak yakin jika Jongin memiliki ide alasan yang jenius.

"Aku pergi dengan temanku, aku baik-baik saja Ibu jangan cemas." Sehun menangkap perdebatan dalam nada suara Jongin namun Jongin dengan cepat mengakhiri panggilannya. Kemudian memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jas. "Selesai." Ucap Jongin enteng.

"Kau yakin ibumu tak semakin cemas dengan alasan semacam itu?"

Jongin mengendikan bahu. "Punya alasan lain yang lebih baik?"

"Aaahhh…, tidak juga."

"Kalau begitu beres. Jadi apalagi yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kita akan berada di bukit ini sampai kau memutuskan untuk pergi?"

"Mungkin. Apa kau keberatan?" Sehun melihat keengganan di wajah Jongin, jujur saja dia pasti akan mati bosan hanya duduk-duduk saja di sini, pantatnya bisa datar. "Bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan di sekitar bukit?"

"Lumayanlah."

"Bagus." Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Jongin. "Tak apa kan jika aku menggenggam tanganmu?"

"Tidak masalah, aku tahu kau masih belajar untuk menerima kekuranganku, pasti aku orang pertama yang kau temui dalam keadaan tak sempurna."

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa saat menelan ludahnya kasar. "Maaf." Bisiknya.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, jika aku berada dalam posisimu aku pasti melakukan hal yang sama, semua orang butuh waktu untuk menerima sesuatu."

"Kau—terdengar sangat bijaksana." Sehun tersenyum tulus.

"Benarkah? Padahal di rumah aku selalu dianggap kekanakan, terima kasih sudah memujiku."

"Kau!" pekik Sehun tertahan, kemudian mendorong bahu Jongin pelan dengan maksud bercanda, Jongin menanggapinya dengan kekehan renyah. Dan Sehun baru menyadari jika ini tawa Jongin pertama yang ia dengar. "Ayo pergi, pantatku sudah kebas." Ucap Sehun meraih dan menggenggam tangan Jongin, menariknya berdiri dan mengajaknya berjalan.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, bahu bersentuhan dan tangan bertautan. Jongin merasa nyaman, memiliki teman ternyata menyenangkan dan Sehun entah mengapa memiliki firasat baik tentang Jongin. Sehun menoleh mengamati sisi kanan wajah Jongin, seulas senyum tipis terbentuk pada wajah tampan Sehun. Melepaskan sesuatu berarti dirinya juga harus bersiap untuk menerima seuatu yang baru, benarkan? Biar waktu yang menjawab, untuk saat ini, kedamaian yang tercipta di antara keduanya terasa sangat menyenangkan.

"Sekarang kita melintasi padang rumput dengan…,"

"Bunga-bunga mungil berwarna putih." Potong Jongin. "Suho hyung sering mengajakku ke tempat ini dan menceritakan semuanya padaku." Jongin tak mendengar balasan Sehun. "Apa hal itu membuatmu tak nyaman, maksudku tentang Suho hyung?"

"Sedikit, tapi tak apa aku harus belajar menerima kenyataan, jika kita berteman dan mungkin saling mengunjungi satu sama lain di masa depan, aku pasti harus bertemu kakakmu."

"Mengunjungi satu sama lain?" Jongin tertawa merasa kalimat Sehun benar-benar konyol.

"Kenapa?!" protes Sehun dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi, jika mereka berteman nanti tak apa saling berkunjung kan?

"Lucu saja, kita terdengar seperti teman baik yang lama terpisah."

Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Kau tak pernah memiliki teman sebelumnya?"

"Ya." Balas Jongin singkat, keceriaan yang tadi tampak di wajahnya seketika menghilang.

"Apa kau tak pernah diberi kesempatan atau tak pernah memberi kesempatan pada dirimu sendiri untuk mengenal orang lain?"

"Sebenarnya aku bertemu banyak orang, mungkin aku tak memberi kesempatan pada diriku untuk mengenal orang lain."

"Kau pernah terluka karena seseorang?"

"Ya…,"

"Tak perlu mengatakannya sekarang, aku sudah senang kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Potong Sehun.

"Kau sudah menceritakan masalahmu padaku, jadi kurasa akan adil jika aku melakukan hal yang sama."

"Kau tipe orang yang tak mau berhutang ya?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada bercanda namun Jongin tak tersenyum, dia benar-benar sedang serius sekarang. "Bicaralah, aku mendengarkanmu Jongin."

"Aku memiliki seorang sahabat, kami sangat dekat bahkan tak bisa dipisahkan. Saat itu benar-benar indah, dia ada di saat aku membutuhkannya, dia bahkan tidak pergi saat penglihatanku menghilang." Jongin berhenti, menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, rasanya terlalu sakit untuk mengingat semua kejadian itu. "Kami berbagi semua hal, kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin aku pernah jatuh cinta."

"Pada sahabatmu itu?"

"Bukan."

"Pada seorang dokter yang merawatku dan mengenalkanku pada anjing penuntun pertamaku, Jangah. Tapi dokter itu dan sahabatku menikah, bukan salah mereka, tapi aku menyukai dokter itu lebih dulu dan sahabatku tahu jelas tentang hal itu, setelah itu aku berpikir cinta hanya untuk orang normal saja dan sahabat yang tulus itu sepertinya hanya ada di dalam khayalan kehidupan ideal."

"Kenapa kau memberiku kesempatan untuk menjalin pertemanan denganmu?" sebenarnya Sehun ingin mengetahui nama-nama mereka yang telah menyakiti perasaan Jongin, namun ia tak ingin memaksa, mengingat mereka belum terlalu dekat dan tentu saja membongkar kenangan buruk bukanlah hal mudah.

"Mungkin—karena nasib kita berdua sama-sama tragis." Usai mengucapkan kalimat itu Jongin tertawa pelan, Sehun juga ikut tertawa, menertawai nasib tragis yang menimpa mereka, tentu saja.

"Tapi kau terlihat bahagia sekarang Jongin."

"Karena aku melakukan hal yang aku sukai."

"Apa kau akan menunjukkannya padaku?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah setuju untuk membantumu, akan aku tunjukkan padamu."

"Terima kasih," bisik Sehun. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang."

"Ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita sampai." Ucap Sehun setelah menghentikan mobilnya di depan kediaman keluarga Kim, sebenarnya Sehun sudah beberapa kali datang ke rumah ini, tak sampai masuk hanya di luar mengikuti kakaknya, setelah menunggu di luar satu atau dua jam dia akan pergi.

"Kau akan masuk?"

"Kurasa tidak, di sana ramai karena pesta."

Sehun memalingkan pandangannya dari rumah keluarga Kim kepada Jongin, ada sesuatu pada wajah Jongin, keengganan. "Kau juga tidak ingin keluar?"

"Di sana ramai."

"Aku bisa membawamu pergi sedikit lebih lama."

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Keluargaku akan semakin cemas, mereka mencoba menghubungiku berulang kali tapi aku abaikan."

Sehun terdiam, entah kenapa ia merasa harus bertanggungjawab. "Baiklah, kita pergi bersama."

"Tapi kau tidak suka…,"

"Kau juga tidak suka." Potong Sehun cepat. "Skor kita seimbang."

"Sejak kapan ini jadi perlombaan?" Jongin tersenyum.

"Sejak kita membenci sesuatu."

"Hmm?" Jongin menggumam.

"Aku benci pernikahan ini dan kau membenci keramaian, memang berbeda tapi pada intinya sama kan? Sama-sama membenci sesuatu."

"Terserahlah. Oh ya, besok kau ada waktu?"

"Entahlah, apa mulai besok kau menunjukkan hal yang membuatmu bahagia padaku?"

"Aku rasa jika kau ada waktu, jika tidak, masih ada hari lain."

"Jam berapa?"

"Sepuluh pagi."

"Akan aku usahakan, aku beri kabar besok." Jongin mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Kita turun sekarang."

Jongin membuka pintu tanpa bantuan Sehun, ia juga menggunakan tongkatnya, Sehun berjalan di samping kiri Jongin agar posisinya tak menghalangi gerakan tongkat Jongin.

"Jongin!"

"Sehun!" pekikan itu membuktikan bahwa ucapan Jongin benar, tapi kenapa mereka harus mencemaskan Sehun? Itu sesuatu yang tak Sehun mengerti, dia kan sudah biasa menghilang dan bertindak semaunya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau pergi dari upacara pernikahan? Kenapa kau tak menjawab panggilan Ibu, Ayah, dan kakakmu?"

Semua pertanyaan itu mungkin adalah bentuk perhatian keluarga Jongin kepada Jongin, namun bagi Sehun kata-kata itu terdengar mengintimidasi dan merendahkan. "Saya yang mengajak Jongin pergi." Ucap Sehun tak mampu menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

Semua orang terlihat terkejut dengan kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan. "Maafkan saya."

"Kenapa?" kali ini pertanyaan itu datang dari Lay.

"Karena upacara itu membosankan jadi aku memilih pergi daripada tertidur. Hentikan tatapan itu, kalian menatapku seolah-olah aku ini penjahat besar."

"Maaf atas ucapan tidak sopan putra kedua kami." Kali ini ibu Sehun yang angkat bicara sambil membungkukkan tubuh beliau, kemudian diikuti Lay dan ayah mereka atau ayah tiri Sehun.

Sehun membungkukkan badannya, meski setengah hati ia tak akan mempermalukan keluarganya, dirinya bahkan masih memikirkan nama baik keluarganya, bagaimana selama ini ia disebut anak pembangkang? Sungguh penilaian orang-orang itu sangat aneh.

"Sudahlah, yang penting Jongin dan Sehun sudah kembali dengan selamat." Suho berucap bijaksana.

"Ya, kita harusnya berbahagia di hari istimewa ini." Lay tersenyum lebar menampilkan lesung pipitnya.

Sehun mengambil langkah mundur, Jongin sudah aman bersama keluarganya jadi tak ada alasan untuk tetap tinggal. Sampai suara lengkingan tinggi khas wanita menyapa kedua telinga Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Gaun mahalku basah!"

"Maaf, Nona saya tidak…,"

"Apa?! Kau tidak bisa melihat?! Ah, kau membawa tongkat, benar kau buta, makanya kalau tidak bisa melihat jangan berada di keramaian, merepotkan sekali."

Sehun tak sadar jika ia berlari sekuat tenaga dan berdiri di hadapan Jongin, beberapa detik kemudian Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan dingin menerpa wajah dan membasahi jas bagian depannya. Ya, wanita cantik bergaun mahal itu menyiramkan segelas anggur ke wajah Sehun, bukan Sehun sasarannya, tentu saja Jongin, tapi Sehun tak membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Anda sangat cantik dan gaun indah itu membungkus tubuh Anda dengan sempurna, tapi Anda benar-benar buruk, sangat buruk." Sehun mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan amarah yang terdengar jelas, dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam yang dia berikan kepada si wanita di hadapannya.

Wanita itu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memelas, kalimat Sehun benar-benar menohok hatinya. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, semua orang berbisik, dan dia tak menyukai hal itu. Sehun memutar tubuhnya cepat menatap Jongin yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya. "Tempat ini tak membuatmu bahagia," gumam Sehun, ia menarik tangan kiri Jongin dan membawanya pergi. Tak peduli dengan semua pandangan menghakimi yang ditujukan padanya dan Jongin.

Sehun membuka pintu penumpang, membantu Jongin masuk, melipat tongkat Jongin, memasangkan sabuk pengaman Jongin. Setelah itu ia menutup pintu mobilnya kembali, dan bergegas masuk, ia ingin pergi secepat mungkin dari tempat ini.

"Kemana?" Jongin bertanya setelah kesunyian mengepung keduanya selama beberapa saat.

"Kau ingin kemana? Tidak lapar?" Jongin tak menjawab, ia benar-benar tidak tahu ingin pergi kemana, perutnya juga belum minta diisi. "Rumahku, apa kau tak keberatan jika aku membawamu ke tempatku?" pilihan, memangnya Jongin memiliki pilihan, dia tak pernah memiliki pilihan, jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mengangguk pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tempat tinggal Sehun berada di lingkungan yang nyaman, rumah yang cukup luas sehingga dia tak perlu menambah lantai, selain itu dia tinggal seorang diri jadi tak ada alasan untuk menambah lantai. Sehun langsung membawa Jongin ke kamar tamu, kamar yang biasa ditempati oleh teman-temannya saat mereka menginap.

"Duduklah." Sehun menuntun Jongin untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia berdiri mengamati Jongin selama beberapa saat. "Akan aku pinjami bajuku, ukuran kita sepertinya hampir sama. Oh iya, kau yakin tidak lapar? Aku akan memesan makanan, aku ingin ayam, kau tidak keberatan kan?" Sehun tersenyum saat wajah murung Jongin dihiasi senyuman tipis. "Kupikir kau juga menyukai ayam." Jongin tak menjawab namun senyumannya bertambah lebar. "Tunggu sebentar aku akan kembali." Sehun berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar.

Jongin menggerakkan telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh permukan sprei yang terasa halus, ingatan tentang kekacauan yang terjadi di pesta kakaknya muncul dengan cepat, ia tak sempat meminta maaf, ia tak sempat melakukan apa-apa, ia mengacaukan segalanya. Selalu menjadi pengacau.

"Jongin, aku bawakan baju untukmu." Suara Sehun mengalihkan pemikiran Jongin.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jongin sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi ayamnya akan diantar, ini." Sehun menyerahkan celana dan kaos lengan panjang miliknya. "Pakailah, apa ruangannya nyaman? Tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin kan?"

"Ruangannya nyaman." Jongin membalas pelan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima baju Sehun. Ujung-ujung jari kanannya tak sengaja menyentuh jas basah Sehun. "Apa kau merasa sakit?"

"Sakit? Apanya yang sakit?" Sehun sendiri bingung dengan pertanyaan Jongin.

"Siraman itu, apa itu menyakitimu?"

"Tida, _wine_ tidak panas, sama sekali tak menyakitiku."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Baik-baik saja, maksudku—kau tak merasa dipermalukan kan?"

Sehun mengerutkan kening, mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Jongin. Dipermalukan tidak, tapi marah iya, seandainya itu bukan wanita Sehun yakin bogem mentahnya sudah mendarat. "Tidak Jongin, semuanya baik-baik saja jangan cemas, ganti pakaianmu jas itu pasti tidak nyaman dipakai terlalu lama."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat kemudian berbalik.

Sehun tak pernah sepeduli ini sebelumnya pada orang lain, namun saat Jongin berbalik dengan kedua bahu turun dan kepala menunduk. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Sehun yang berteriak untuk melindungi sosok rapuh itu. "Jongin." Sehun memanggil nama itu selembut mungkin, ia kini berdiri di hadapan Jongin, dia tak menahan bahu Jongin dan memutarnya karena itu terlalu kasar menurut Sehun. Jadi dia melangkah dan berdiri di hadapan Jongin. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, aku akan mengganti jasku terima kasih sudah meminjamkan pakaianmu." Balas Jongin, sayangnya, Sehun bukan tipe orang yang mudah percaya.

Sehun menundukan kepalanya mencoba melihat wajah Jongin, karena ia tak mungkin menyentuh dagu Jongin dan mengangkatnya, hubungan mereka belum sedekat itu untuk melakukan kontak fisik berlebihan. "Matamu sembab, kenapa menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis Sehun, mataku kemasukan debu."

"Jongin…," peringat Sehun dengan nada lembut. "Jangan menyimpan bebanmu seorang diri."

"Aku selalu mengacau maafkan aku Sehun seharusnya kejadian buruk itu tak menimpamu, tak menimpa siapapun yang mengenalku, seharusnya aku tidak pernah ada."

"Jongin!" Sehun tak mengerti kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba marah. "Siapa yang mengajarkanku tentang kebahagiaan dan kehidupan? Kau. Kenapa sekarang kau tampak lemah, aku tidak suka itu."

"Maaf, seharusnya kau tak perlu mendengar bualanku, sekarang aku tampak lemah dan kau pasti tertawa dalam hati kan?"

Sehun ingin menjawab, namun semua kata yang ada di dalam otaknya tiba-tiba menghilang, air mata lolos dari kedua mata Jongin, ada sesuatu dalam diri Sehun yang terasa sakit, namun ia tak mampu menjelaskannya. "Aku temanmu," hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Sehun ucapkan.

"Terima kasih Sehun."

Sehun menatap lekat-lekat kepala Jongin yang masih tertunduk, dan dia tak tahu dengan apa yang tubuhnya lakukan, yang jelas kini Jongin berada di dalam pelukannya. Saat Jongin membalas pelukannya dan menangis sesenggukan, Sehun tak sadar jika dirinya juga menangis. "Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku." Jongin terus mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang kali, Sehun tak tahu kepada siapa Jongin meminta maaf.

"Jangan meminta maaf." Ucap Sehun tegas. Ia merengkuh tubuh Jongin semakin kuat, sementara air matanya sendiri mengalir lebih banyak, Jongin sekali lagi membuatnya tersadar, ada banyak hal yang ia lewatkan dalam hidupnya selama ini.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, terimakasih reviewnya, **Kiyomi381, , Vioolyt, bubbleosh, Kamong Jjong, jjong86, jonginisa, , ustsukushii02, steffifebri, yuvikimm97, Wiwitdyas1, ariska, sejin kimkai, nandaXLSK9094, vivikim406, Hun94Kai88, alv, cute**


	4. Chapter 4

**BLACK**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

Halo ini Bab empat, selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesalahan, happy reading all….

 **Previous**

Sehun ingin menjawab, namun semua kata yang ada di dalam otaknya tiba-tiba menghilang, air mata lolos dari kedua mata Jongin, ada sesuatu dalam diri Sehun yang terasa sakit, namun ia tak mampu menjelaskannya. "Aku temanmu," hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Sehun ucapkan.

"Terima kasih Sehun."

Sehun menatap lekat-lekat kepala Jongin yang masih tertunduk, dan dia tak tahu dengan apa yang tubuhnya lakukan, yang jelas kini Jongin berada di dalam pelukannya. Saat Jongin membalas pelukannya dan menangis sesenggukan, Sehun tak sadar jika dirinya juga menangis. "Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku." Jongin terus mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang kali, Sehun tak tahu kepada siapa Jongin meminta maaf.

"Jangan meminta maaf." Ucap Sehun tegas. Ia merengkuh tubuh Jongin semakin kuat, sementara air matanya sendiri mengalir lebih banyak, Jongin sekali lagi membuatnya tersadar, ada banyak hal yang ia lewatkan dalam hidupnya selama ini.

 **Bab Empat**

"Ganti pakaianmu, aku akan kembali setelah ayamnya diantar." Ucap Sehun dapat ia rasakan Jongin mengangguk dalam pelukannya. "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi."

Jongin menarik tubuhnya dari dalam pelukan Sehun. "Besok—bagaimana caranya aku berhadapan dengan keluargaku? Aku malu sekali karena mengacau."

"Kau tidak mengacau, percayalah keluargamu akan mengerti, aku bisa menemanimu jika kau butuh teman, bagaimana?"

"Apa kau tidak sibuk besok?"

"Akan aku cari waktu luang, tenang saja, kita berteman sekarang jadi tak perlu sungkan untuk meminta pertolongan satu sama lain."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin sambil mengangguk pelan.

Sehun menepuk pelan pundak kanan Jongin sebelum berbalik dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar. Setelah mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup, Jongin bergegas melepaskan jas yang ia kenakan dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang Sehun pinjamkan. Jongin melipat stelan jasnya dan meletakkannya ke atas meja. Tentu setelah Jongin meraba-raba dan mencari suatu tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk meletakan jasnya.

Angin sejuk menerpa sisi kanan wajahnya, tangan kanan Jongin menjulur untuk mencari sesuatu. Ia mengernyit merasakan kayu dan kaca, mirip jendela namun berukuran lebih besar. "Pintu," gumam Jongin saat tangan kanannya menyentuh knob. Ia putar knob pintu itu dan kemudian perlahan melangkah keluar. Ia merasakan pagar kayu di sisi kanan tubuhnya. "Beranda." Kedua tangan Jongin meraba sesuatu yang terasa seperti daun dan sulur. "Kanopi?"

"Jongin kau sudah selesai?!" Jongin mengernyit teriakan Sehun benar-benar keras. "Aku masuk ya!" Jongin tak membalas ia tak terbiasa dengan teriakan seperti itu. "Jongin?!"

"Aku ada di sini Sehun, berhentilah berteriak."

"Ahhh…," balas Sehun ia langsung berlari menghampiri Jongin di beranda kamarnya. "Kanopi mawar."

"Kau menyukai bunga?"

"Tidak, taman dan kanopi-kanopi mawar sudah ada di sini sejak aku membelinya, pemilik lama yang menanam."

"Kenapa mempertahankannya jika tak suka?"

"Karena ada yang merawatnya." Balas Sehun praktis, Jongin hanya tersenyum lebar, Sehun benar-benar aneh, begitu menurutnya. "Tapi lumayan juga, aromanya manis tak perlu membeli pengharum ruangan."

"Kau semakin terdengar aneh." Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jongin, mungkin dirinya sendiri tak menyadari saat bersama Jongin ia tak lagi berwajah datar, dan lebih banyak senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ayamnya sudah datang, aku sudah lapar." Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin, sepertinya hal itu hampir menjadi kebiasaannya. Dapat ia rasakan keengganan dalam diri Jongin. "Setelah makan malam akan aku biarkan kau untuk terbiasa dengan rumah ini, kau boleh menggunakan tongkatmu." Jongin bungkam. "Maaf aku menggenggam tanganmu terlalu banyak." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin perlahan mengajaknya berjalan.

"Kau bisa mulai menjelaskan setiap sudut rumah ini padaku sementara kita berjalan."

"Oh, tak masalah." Balas Sehun ramah. "Kita mulai dari kamar ini, di sisi kanan tubuhmu ada pintu yang menghubungkanmu dengan kamar mandi, ada meja nakas di sisi kiri ranjang, di dekat jendela terdapat meja dan kursi kayu tanpa ada apa-apa di atasnya, gantungan baju, pintu menuju beranda, kau sudah tahu sendiri."

"Hmmm." Gumam Jongin, Sehun menoleh melihat Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Kita keluar kamar. Di sebelah kananmu ada sofa lalu televisi ini ruang serbaguna menurutku, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, ruang bermalasan semuanya menjadi satu. Jika kau lurus ada meja makan dan dapur, lurus lagi ada pintu, itu adalah kamarku dari kamarku ke kanan ada pintu, jika kau pergi ke sana itu akan membawamu ke taman belakang. Rumah ini tidak besar karena aku tinggal seorang diri."

"Terima kasih atas penjelasannya, aku mengerti."

"Tak masalah, kita ke ruang makan sekarang."

Jongin menolak bantuan Sehun dengan halus, diam-diam Sehun memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Jongin dengan cemas, ia takut Jongin terbentur atau semacamnya, Sehun tersenyum miring kenapa dirinya terdengar seperti seorang pengasuh sekarang. Padahal Jongin sedang menggunakan tongkatnya, tetap saja Sehun merasa cemas.

Nyatanya, Jongin baik-baik saja. Dia duduk tanpa terbentur, dia menuang saos ayam gorengnya dengan rapi, dia terlihat normal dan baik-baik saja. Sehun menggeleng pelan, ia merutuki pemikiran sempitnya selama ini. "Ini enak, menurutmu?" Jongin bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Aku belum mulai makan."

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Ah, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Sehun beralasan, sejujurnya ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Jongin memastikan Jongin baik-baik saja, hingga dia lupa menyentuh ayam gorengnya sendiri.

"Memikirkan apa?"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, harus mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Mau memakai saos atau tidak."

"Hmmm." Gumam Jongin tampak percaya dengan kalimat Sehun.

Berikutnya Sehun meraih botol saos dan menuangkan saos di dalamnya ke atas piring dia tidak terlalu suka menuang saos langsung ke atas ayam. "Kau suka?" Jongin hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun karena mulutnya sedang sibuk mengunyah. Setelah itu tak ada lagi obrolan yang tercipta, Jongin terlalu sibuk dengan ayam gorengnya sedangkan Sehun dia bingung harus berkata seperti apa lagi.

Ponsel Sehun bergetar di dalam saku depan celana piyama yang ia kenakan. "Lay hyung."

"Apa?" Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Lay hyung menelponku mungkin ada hubungannya denganmu, apa aku harus mengangkatnya?"

"Angkat saja."

Sehun mengangguk pelan lupa jika Jongin tak bisa melihat anggukannya. "Halo _Hyung_ ada apa?"

" _Apa Jongin ada bersamamu?"_

"Iya _Hyung_ dia ada di rumahku."

" _Oh Syukurlah, Suho akan menjemputnya bersamaku sekarang."_

"Aku tanyakan pada Jongin dulu…," Sehun belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Lay mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

"Ada apa Sehun?"

Sehun memijit batang hidungnya, dia merasa menjadi teman yang tak bisa dipercaya sekarang. "Lay dan Suho hyung akan menjemputmu sekarang." Sehun bisa melihat jika tubuh Jongin menegang. "Kau tidak ingin pulang sekarang?" Jongin tidak menjawab. "Aku bisa membantumu, akan kukatakan jika kau masih butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa aku akan pulang."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hmmm, terimakasih sudah banyak membantuku hari ini Sehun."

"Tidak masalah kita sudah berteman jadi jangan sungkan denganku. Habiskan ayammu." Ucap Sehun, ia meraih botol air mineral di depannya membuka tutup botol air mineral itu kemudian meminumnya. "Botol air mineralnya tepat di depanmu." Sehun memberitahukan letak botol mineral setelah melihat kedua tangan Jongin yang bergerak mencari sesuatu.

"Terimakasih." Jongin berucap pelan. Sehun terus memperhatikan Jongin, mungkin dia akan membutuhkan bantuannya namun hal itu tak terjadi nyatanya Jongin bisa membuka tutup botol air mineral dengan mudah.

Suara bel pintu yang cukup nyaring menarik perhatian keduanya. "Bersihkan mulut dan tanganmu dengan tisu, aku akan membukakan pintu untuk mereka."

"Maksudmu Suho dan Lay hyung?" Jongin bertanya sambil mencari letak kotak tisu.

"Kurasa itu mereka." Balas Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dan mengarahkannya menuju kotak tisu. Sehun berbalik cepat dan melangkah panjang-panjang menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat malam Sehun maaf mengganggumu." Sehun hanya menatap datar kepada Suho dan Lay, padahal Suho menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan.

"Masuk, Jongin sedang makan malam sekarang." Ucap Sehun dengan nada dingin tak bersahabatnya. Dia menggeser tubuhnya dari pintu supaya Suho dan Lay bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Rumah yang bagus dan nyaman Sehun, pantas kau menolak tinggal dengan keluargamu." Ucap Suho ramah mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Sehun.

"Hmm." Sehun hanya bergumam sambil melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendahului Suho dan Lay. "Aku tunjukan dimana dapur dan ruang makannya.

Jongin sedang mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu saat mendengar banyak langkah kaki mendekatinya. "Suho dan Lay hyung datang." Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya mendengar suara Sehun.

"Hei, kau makan ayam goreng, apa itu enak? Ada sisanya untukku?" Suho bertanya dengan nada ceria sambil mendekati sang adik. Jongin tak menjawab membuat senyum di wajah Suho perlahan menghilang, namun senyum itu tak lama kembali lagi. "Kau memakai pakaian Sehun? Sehun yang meminjamkannya? Wah ternyata kalian sudah akrab."

" _Hyung_ menjemputku untuk pulang?" kekecewaan tampak jelas di wajah Suho saat adiknya bersikap acuh.

"Ya, _Hyung_ menjemputmu untuk pulang. Kau bisa menginap tapi Sehun bekerja besok pagi kan jadi…,"

"Aku akan pulang aku juga tidak ingin merepotkan Sehun." Jongin memotong ucapan Suho.

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan, kau bisa menginap di sini Jongin." Ucap Sehun cepat, ia tak ingin Jongin termakan ucapan kakaknya. Dan Sehun tak peduli dengan lirikan penuh tanda tanya dari Lay, karena dirinya memang mengakui jika selama ini ia tak pernah peduli dengan orang lain.

"Terimakasih Sehun tapi aku akan pulang dengan kakakku."

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu." Balas Sehun. Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, sambil memegang ujung kaos yang ia kenakan, Sehun mengerti maksud Jongin dengan cepat. "Pakai saja kau bisa mengembalikannya kapan-kapan."

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak Sehun kau sudah memperbolehkan Jongin di rumahmu."

"Kami berteman Suho hyung." Balas Sehun dengan nada tidak suka, kenapa Suho mengatakan hal itu seolah-olah dirinya membawa pengaruh buruk pada Jongin.

"Ya, kami sudah berteman _Hyung_." Ucap Jongin, Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya meski hal itu tak begitu terlihat karena mata sipitnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ia rasakan ketika Jongin menyebut dirinya sebagai teman. " _Hyung_ tidak perlu mencurigai Sehun, dia sangat baik."

"Jongin, _Hyung_ tidak mencurigai siapa-siapa. Baiklah ayo kita pulang Ayah dan Ibu sudah sangat mencemaskanmu." Suho berniat untuk memeluk pinggang Jongin namun dia kembali mendapat penolakan. Jongin memilih menggunakan tongkatnya.

Sehun berjalan paling belakang, mengamati interaksi Lay, Suho dan Jongin. Jongin tampak jelas menghindari kakaknya, dan Sehun hanya bisa menebak-nebak isi kepala Jongin saat ini.

"Terimakasih banyak Sehun." Ucap Lay sambil memamerkan senyumnya. Sehun hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan. Ia menatap punggung Lay saat dia berbalik dan berjalan memasuki mobil Suho.

Jendela mobil tak dibuka karena itu Sehun tak bisa melihat apa-apa, dia hanya berdiri diam di depan pintu rumahnya. Mengamati sedan silver itu keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Sehun mendesah pelan ia mendongak menatap langit malam selama beberapa detik sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun meletakan piring kotor ke dalam bak cuci setelah sebelumnya membuang tulang ayam goreng, ia meremukan botol air mineral dan memasukannya ke dalam tempat sampah plastik, berwarna abu-abu di samping lemari pendingin. Selanjutnya ia letakan sisa ayam goreng ke atas konter dapur, Sehun menuang sabun cair ke atas spon memberinya sedikit air, meremasnya perlahan hingga tercipta cukup banyak busa. Hanya dua piring yang harus dicuci jadi tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mencucinya.

"Selanjutnya apa?" Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegangi dagu lancipnya dengan tangan kanan. "Ah aku harus mengantarkan jasku ke tempat _Loundry_ besok." Sehun bergegas mengambil kantong plastik berukuran besar dari dalam lemari penyimpanan kemudian dia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Jas dengan noda anggur itu ia campakan ke dalam keranjang baju kotor di sudut kamar tidurnya. "Ah semoga nodanya bisa hilang, sayang kalau tidak, ini lumayan mahal." Sehun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Dahi Sehun mengernyit, sambil menenteng kantong plastik hitam di tangannya Sehun bergegas menuju kamar tamu.

"Dia orang yang rapi," gumam Sehun setelah melihat Jongin meletakan jasnya yang terlipat rapi ke atas meja kayu. Sehun meraih jas itu dan hendak memasukannya ke dalam kantong plastik, namun ada sesuatu yang menghentikannya. Parfum manis milik Jongin menyapa ujung-ujung saraf penciumannya, aroma manis seperti buah apel yang ranum di awal musim gugur. Sehun tertawa pelan. "Kenapa sekarang aku terdengar seperti orang mesum," gerutunya kemudian ia jejalkan jas itu ke dalam kantong plastik menindih jas putihnya.

Sehun mengikat kantong plastik di tangannya dan keluar dari kamar tamu. Ia lempar kantong plastik itu ke atas meja kopi agar besok saat ia berangkat kerja, kantong plastik itu tak terlewatkan. Setelah semua hal selesai Sehun lakukan, termasuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka, sekarang dia sadar ada sesuatu yang salah. "Aku benar-benar hidup seorang diri," gumamnya, terdengar aneh bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri karena selama ini ia tak pernah berpikir tentang kesendirian itu. "Apa aku harus menghubungi Jongin?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin benar-benar tak ingin mengobrol dengan siapapun, mungkin pulang bukan keputusan tepat. Biasanya ia akan merasa sedih dan malu setelah membuat kekacauan, tadi memang seperti itu namun Sehun menghiburnya dan membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Sekarang berada di dalam satu mobil dengan Suho dan Lay membuat rasa sesak itu kembali, bukan perasaan sedih atau malu tapi kemarahan, ia marah karena Suho dan keluarganya berusaha untuk menariknya keluar dari zona aman, dia sudah berusaha tapi terbukti kan? Tak semua orang menerima kekurangan orang lain.

"Kita sampai." Ucap Suho, Jongin tak mengerti kenapa Suho perlu menyampaikan hal itu, saat mobil berhenti Jongin sudah tahu jelas jika mereka sudah sampai karena jika mobil berhenti mendadak barulah terjadi sesuatu. Dia hanya tak bisa melihat bukannya tak mampu melakukan semua pekerjaan.

"Aku tahu _Hyung_ , tolong jangan memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku tak mampu melakukan apa-apa." Ucap Jongin, emosinya membuat bibirnya berucap sesuatu yang selama ini selalu ia tekan.

Jongin melepas sabuk pengamannya, membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Suara ramai menyapa kedua telinganya, sepertinya pesta belum selesai, sekarang Jongin benar-benar merasa menyesal kenapa dia setuju untuk pulang.

"Sekarang hanya keluarga yang menghadiri pesta, kau mau menemui mereka?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Oh tidak, bukan hanya keluarga ada teman-teman terdekatku dan juga Lay, ada temanmu juga."

Jongin mengernyit menoleh ke arah Suho. "Temanku?" dan entah kenapa nama Sehun adalah nama yang terlintas di benaknya saat Suho menyebut kata teman untuknya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti merindukan mereka, Taemin dan dokter pertamamu Minho mereka ada di sini."

Minho dan Taemin, dua nama itu membuat tubuh Jongin menegang. Tanpa sadar genggaman tangan kanannya pada ujung tongkat mengeras. "Aku tidak ingin menemui siapa-siapa." Ucap Jongin berusaha keras untuk menekan amarahnya.

"Jongin, _Hyung_ mohon bersikaplah sedikit terbuka…,"

"Aku lelah dan ingin ke kamar." potong Jongin kemudian ia kembali melangkah meninggalkan Suho.

"Jongin sampai kapan kau bersembunyi?!" Sungguh Suho tak bermaksud untuk meneriaki adiknya, ia hanya ingin membuat Jongin keluar dari zona amannya dan memiliki banyak teman, bertemu dengan banyak orang.

"Aku tidak bersembunyi! Mulai sekarang jangan memintaku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak ingin aku lakukan!" Jongin membalas teriakan Suho.

Suho sedikit terperanjat dengan teriakan Jongin, selama ini Jongin tidak pernah berteriak pada siapapun. "Baiklah," bisik Suho namun suaranya cukup keras untuk didengar Jongin dan Lay, halaman rumah mereka sedang sepi karena pesta berlangsung di dalam rumah. "Maafkan aku Jongin."

Mendengar suara Suho membuat Jongin menyesal, ia tak bermaksud untuk berteriak seperti tadi. "Aku juga minta maaf sudah berteriak padamu dan mengacaukan pestamu tadi Suho hyung, aku ingin ke kamar saja aku tidak mau mengacau lagi."

"Mau aku antar Jongin? Di dalam banyak orang." Ucap Lay setelah dirinya bergegas menghampiri dan berdiri di samping kiri Jongin.

"Baiklah _Hyung_ terimakasih banyak Lay hyung."

"Tak masalah." Lay menoleh ke belakang menatap wajah suaminya yang muram, dia hanya berharap besok semuanya akan membaik. Lay menggandeng tangan kiri Jongin keduanya melangkah bersama menuju rumah.

"Jongin!"

"Ah astaga Jongin akhirnya kau datang juga, aku dan Kris sudah menunggumu dari tadi!"

Suara pertama yang memanggil namanya, suara berat itu tak salah lagi milik Minho dan suara kedua dengan kalimat cukup panjang yang ia ucapkan, milik Taemin. Jongin diam tak membalas dia masih tak bergeming saat merasakan pelukan erat pada tubuhnya.

"Wah kau tumbuh tinggi dan tampan." Suara Minho, Jongin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jadi bungkam adalah pilihan yang diambilnya.

"Kau tinggi sekali sekarang!" Taemin memekik dan memberinya pelukan erat. Ingin sekali Jongin berteriak pada keduanya untuk berhenti pura-pura, berhenti mengasihaninya, berhenti bertingkah seolah-olah ia tak tahu apa-apa, seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Terimakasih kalian sudah menyempatkan diri, tapi maaf aku sangat lelah aku ingin tidur."

"Tentu saja kau lelah, penulis terkenal." Bisik Taemin sambil menyikut pelan lengan kiri Jongin.

"Lay hyung aku benar-benar lelah, kumohon." Bisik Jongin. Berikutnya Ia rasakan tangan Lay melingkari lengan kirinya dan menuntunnya pergi.

Suara gonggongan Monggu menyapa pendengaran Jongin. Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Maaf Monggu aku ingin tidur sendiri malam ini, tak apa-apa kan?" Monggu kembali menggonggong. "Baiklah, terimakasih sudah mengerti."

"Kau butuh yang lain Jongin?"

"Tidak, terimakasih Lay hyung." Jongin berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tidur yang nyenyak." Ucap Lay ia usak pelan rambut Jongin, ia tahu benar jika Jongin menyembunyikan sesuatu dan menahan sesuatu, tapi ia tahu tak berhak untuk meminta Jongin bicara dan mengungkapkan semuanya.

Jongin mendorong pintu kamarnya, melangkah masuk kemudian menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya, sesuatu yang selama ini tak pernah ia lakukan. Dia tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamar dan hal itu memang dilarang di rumah ini, sekarang Jongin tak peduli.

Sesuatu terasa sangat menyakitkan, Minho dan Taemin, kenapa mereka harus hadir dan membuka luka lama, kenapa mereka bersikap begitu kejam seolah-olah mereka masih berteman baik. Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu, rasa sesak dan sakit di dadanya semakin kuat, Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya, menekuk kedua lututnya, menundukan kepala dan butir-butir air mata lolos dengan cepat.

Aroma deterjen dari kaos milik Sehun yang ia kenakan tercium kuat ketika dirinya menundukan kepala seperti ini, dan Jongin tak mengerti kenapa dia menginginkan kehadiran Sehun sekarang, apa yang akan Sehun lakukan seandainya dia tahu seluruh cerita yang ia simpan, apa yang akan Sehun lakukan seandainya dia ada bersamanya saat Minho dan Taemin menyambutnya. Apa Sehun akan kembali menyelamatkannya seperti tadi?

Ponsel dalam saku celana depannya bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk, Jongin tak tahu siapa itu, yang mengetahui nomornya tak lebih dari sepuluh orang seingat Jongin yaitu Suho, kedua orangtuanya, editor, pihak penerbit, sahabatnya di _Sun_ , dan Sehun. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam mencoba menenangkan diri tak mungkin ia menjawab panggilan dengan suara parau dan terdengar jelas isak tangisnya. "Halo." Jongin menjawab dengan suara pelan.

" _Jongin, maaf menghubungimu, apa aku mengganggu? Apa kau bersama dengan keluargamu?"_

Jongin merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, apakah ini kebetulan, jika ini hanya kebetulan semuanya terasa menakjubkan. Saat dirinya memikirkan Sehun orang yang sedang dipikirkannya menelpon.

"Aku tidak bersama keluargaku, ada apa Sehun?"

" _Ada apa dengan suaramu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"_

"Aku—sempat tidur selama beberapa saat, ada apa Sehun?"

" _Kau baik-baik saja kan?"_

"Ya aku baik-baik saja, sekarang katakan ada apa kau menghubungiku?" Jongin mendengar jeda di seberang sana.

" _Kau akan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan kan besok, kau sudah berjanji untuk menunjukkannya padaku, jam berapa kira-kira?"_

"Biasanya pukul empat sore karena semua orang sudah selesai dengan rutinitas mereka terutama anak-anak yang masih sekolah."

" _Empat sore? Dulu kau bilang pukul sepuluh pagi, baiklah aku rasa aku bisa meluangkan waktuku."_

"Itu terdengar bagus. Dulu memang pukul sepuluh jamnya berubah."

" _Jadi—apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Apa kau bersiap untuk tidur?"_

Jongin ingin menjawab jika dirinya sedang menderita sekarang, berharap Sehun mau datang menjemputnya dan membawanya jauh dari rumah, menghindar dari semua hal yang menyakitinya, menghindar dari Minho dan Taemin. "Aku bersiap untuk tidur." Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat tidur, tidurlah yang nyenyak. Sampai besok Jongin."_

"Sampai jumpa Sehun." Gumam Jongin, berikutnya Sehun mengakhiri obrolan mereka. Jongin menggenggam ponselnya erat. "Sehun tolong aku," bisiknya dengan suara parau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alarm ponsel Sehun berbunyi dengan suara yang memekakan telinga dan membuat jengkel siapapun yang mendengarnya. "Sudah pagi…," Sehun menggerutu dengan malas ia raih ponselnya, mematikan alarm kencang itu. Ia turun dari tempat tidur tak peduli dengan urusan merapikan tempat tidur. Laki-laki berpostur ideal dan berkulit putih itu menyeret kedua kakinya memasuki kamar mandi.

Lima menit setelah menyelesaikan acara mandinya, dengan malas ia membuka lemari pakaian mengeluarkan stelan jas dan dasi. Memakainya kemudian bercermin, merapikan rambut, menyemprotkan parfum, rutinitas membosankan. "Selamat pagi Oh Sehun, bekerjalah dengan baik hari ini." Sehun berbicara pada bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin.

Sehun mencoba menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum, tapi itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan dan senyum terpaksanya terlihat jelek sangat jelek. "Ah sudahlah," putus Sehun. Ia raih tas kerjanya, melepas ponsel dari charger dan keluar dari kamar.

Sehun bersiul-siul sambil melangkahkan kedua kakinya ia menunduk untuk mengambil kantong plastik berisi jas yang harus ia _Loundry_. Dan kantong plastik itu mengingatkannya pada Jongin, semalam setelah ia menelpon ia tak berhenti memikirkan Jongin, suara parau itu terdengar aneh meski Jongin menjawab dia baru tertidur, Sehun tak bisa membuat dirinya tenang dan percaya begitu saja pada ucapan Jongin. "Aku yakin ada yang salah." Gumam Sehun. Sehun berjalan menuju konter dapur, membuka lemari pendingin mengambil selembar roti tawar, menggigitnya.

Sehun memasuki garasi mobil, masuk ke dalam mobil, memasang sabuk pengamannya, menyetel musik, menghidupkan mesin mobil dan pergi. Ia tak pernah memanasi mesin mobil, banyak orang beranggapan langsung memakai mobil tanpa dipanasi akan menyebabkan mesin mobil berumur pendek. Sudahlah, Sehun tak punya waktu itu, dia bukan tipe orang yang memperhatikan detail dengan baik. Sederhana saja, rusak beli lagi, kalau uang belum cukup bisa naik taksi, bus, atau minta jemput teman-temannya.

" _I don't want to be the one the battles always choose cause inside I realize that I'm the one confuse I don't know what's worth fighting for…,"_ Sehun bernyanyi kencang mengikuti lirik lagi _Breakhing the Habbit Breakhing the Habbit_ yang dibawakan band _Linkin Park_. Dengan suara yang sering diejek lebih bagus lagi kalau tidak usah bernyanyi oleh duo pembuat onar, Chen dan Kris, karena biasanya Xiumin hanya akan jadi pendukung saja.

Lima menit kemudian. "Sampai!" Sehun memekik girang, setelah memarkir mobilnya Sehun meraih kantong plastik berisi jas yang harus dia _Loundry,_ ia berlari cepat menuju ruko mendorong pintu kaca dengan cepat. "Bibi!"

"Sehun."

"Aku letakan di sini ya." Sehun meletakan kantong plastiknya ke atas timbangan.

"Kali ini apa?" tanya Bibi Kang yang bediri di belakang konter dengan ramah.

"Dua jas."

"Baiklah empat hari lagi Sehun."

"Biayanya aku transfer, aku pergi dulu Bibi!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Bibi Kang, mereka sudah akrab karena Sehun pelanggan setia selama tiga tahun.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Sehun tersenyum sambil menundukan kepalanya, ia sempat melirik putri tunggal bibi Kang yang entah kenapa wajahnya selalu terlihat merona, setiap kali dirinya melihat gadis itu.

Sehun memasuki mobil dengan cepat, jarak kantornya tinggal dua ratus meter lagi membuatnya malas memasang sabuk pengaman. Sehun bersiul-siul karena tak ada lagi musik yang menemani sisa perjalanannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengernyit, tidurnya terganggu oleh suara ketukan pintu yang sangat keras dan cepat. "Siapa?" gerutunya sambil duduk mengumpulkan nyawanya. Jongin kembali mengernyit saat kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan menimbulkan rasa nyeri yang cukup mengganggu. Ia singkap selimutnya dan melangkah menuju pintu. "Kenapa tidak langsung masuk? Ah iya, aku mengunci pintu kemarin." Jongin memutar knob pintu membuat kunci terbuka.

"Jongin kenapa mengunci pintu?!" suara ibunya terdengar panik.

"Di luar banyak orang hanya berjaga-jaga, aku idak ingin ada orang asing yang masuk."

"Kau bicara apa? Semua yang hadir kemarin adalah keluarga bukan orang asing."

"Hanya mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk." Jongin mendengar suara helaan napas dari ibunya. "Ibu boleh masuk dan berbicara denganmu?"

Kedua alis Jongin bertaut. "Hanya Ibu atau ada orang lain?"

"Kau mengijinkan Suho dan ayahmu masuk?"

"Terserah." Balas Jongin sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali menuju ranjang tempat tidurnya. Nyonya Kim memutuskan untuk masuk seorang diri, sementara putra pertama dan suaminya berdiri di dekat pintu kamar.

"Kau berteriak pada kakakmu."

"Suho _hyung_ sudah bercerita? Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak nyaman bertemu dengan banyak orang."

"Tapi kau nyaman-nyaman saja saat berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di _Sun_."

"Apa Ibu sudah selesai berbicara denganku, aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu."

"Baiklah Jongin, maaf mengganggumu. Sebelum Ibu pergi ada satu hal lagi yang ingin Ibu tanyakan, apa kau benar-benar berencana untuk tinggal sendiri?"

"Ya, aku akan tinggal di wilayah khusus yang dilengkapi fasilitas untuk mereka yang berkebutuhan khusus, semuanya terjamin karena _Sun_ yang membangunnya."

"Kenapa kau berencana untuk tinggal sendiri?"

"Aku…," sungguh Jongin tak ingin menyakiti siapapun dan ia yakin apa yang akan diucapkannya akan menyakiti keluarganya. "Aku tidak ingin membebani siapapun, berada di tengah orang normal yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengacau, pesta pernihakan Suho hyung bukti nyatanya, jadi kurasa aku akan lebih nyaman tinggal dengan mereka yang sama sepertiku."

Nyonya Kim terdiam, seandainya Jongin bisa melihat air mata yang kini mengalir membasahi wajah beliau. "Kau tidak pernah menjadi beban Jongin." Ucap nyonya Kim dengan suara bergetar, tangan kanan beliau terulur untuk menyentuh putra terakhirnya itu. "Kau tidak pernah menjadi beban."

"Ibu kumohon jangan menangis, ini bukan perpisahan, Ibu bisa mengunjungiku kapanpun, aku juga akan datang sesering mungkin, dan kurasa aku masih membutuhkan Ibu untuk membuat kesepakatan dengan penerbit."

"Tapi akan berbeda rasanya, Suho akan tinggal dengan Lay."

"Ini masih rencana belum tentu aku pindah." Ucap Jongin, akhirnya mengalah tak tega dengan tangisan ibunya.

"Ah.., kau tumbuh dewasa dengan cepat, mandi dan sarapan lalu teruskan pekerjaanmu. Siwon sudah meminta naskah baru darimu."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam.

"Ibu akan mengantar makananmu aku yakin kau akan melewatkan waktu sarapan." Jongin membuka mulutnya berusaha mencegah ibunya, ia tak ingin merepotkan orang lain tapi ibunya tak akan pernah mau mendengar penolakannya.

Setelah suara langkah kaki menjauh dan suara derit pintu terdengar, Jongin membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil baju ganti. Semua yang ada di dalam kamar ini ditata sedemikan rupa untuk memudahkan dirinya dan semua ini diatur oleh ibunya, sebenarnya Jongin ragu untuk tinggal terpisah dari sang ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Halo adikku sayang."

Sehun hanya mengernyit menatap kedatangan tak diharapkan Kris. "Apa _Hyung_?Aku sedang sibuk sekarang."

"Kau benar-benar kabur dari pernikahan Lay." Ucap Kris kemudian tertawa nista.

"Aku tidak kabur hanya bosan."

"Sudahlah jangan mengelak, sebaiknya kau mencari teman kencan agar tak lama-lama patah hati. Aku punya banyak kenalan jika kau tertarik?"

"Tidak, terimakasih banyak atas tawaranmu _Hyung_."

"Ayolah Sehun terima tawaranku, aku tak mungkin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang yang tidak beres." Sehun hanya tersenyum miring, beres dan tidak beres menurut Kris akan sangat berbeda dengan standar Sehun.

"Sudahlah _Hyung_ aku tak seputus asa itu. Dan apa kau sudah meminta maaf pada Jongin, kau masih ingat insiden di dapur restoran Lay hyung kan? Jangan katakan kau lupa."

"Ah aku… tak terlalu ingat."

"Jangan mengelak dan jangan beralasan kau mabuk."

Kris tersenyum lebar. "Sejak kapan kau peduli pada orang lain Oh Sehun, dan kurasa Jongin tak akan mengingat wajahku dia kan tidak bisa melihat."

Tatapan Sehun berbubah dingin, kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang kedua sisi dokumen mencengkram erat. Kalimat Kris benar-benar mengejek Jongin, dan Sehun tidak suka. "Aku sibuk _Hyung_ keluarlah kerjakan tugasmu."

"Sehun, nanti jam tiga aku tunggu di restoran biasa ada seseorang yang sudah menunggumu."

" _Hyung_ saja yang datang." Kris mengernyit, Sehun tak pernah menolak kencan buta yang ia tawarkan selama ini, Sehun akan selalu datang meski pada akhirnya ia tak bisa dihubungi dan menghancurkan rencana perjodohan yang Kris lakukan.

"Apa kau kesal karena aku tak meminta maaf pada Jongin? Baiklah aku akan meminta maaf padanya jika ada waktu, dan yang aku katakan memang benar kan? Jongin tak bisa melihat, kenapa kau sangat marah? Pernikahan Lay dan Suho tak membuat kalian otomatis menjadi keluarga." Kris terus mencibir Jongin, Sehun mati-matian menahan diri untuk tak melempar pot kaktus di hadapannya ke wajah Kris.

" _Hyung_ pekerjaanku sangat banyak, tolong berikan aku waktu untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Baiklah jam tiga sore aku menunggumu, dia sangat cantik namanya Mia dan tiga bulan yang lalu aku mengenalkanmu pada Luhan tapi kau menolak."

"Tiga sore aku ada janji, maaf _Hyung_ aku tidak bisa datang."

"Batalkan janjimu."

"Ini sangat penting."

"Minta tolong sekretarismu jika ini masalah perusahaan."

" _Hyung_ aku tidak berniat untuk kencan dalam waktu dekat jadi berhentilah menjodoh-jodohkan aku, aku tidak bisa datang, itu keputusanku keluarlah sebelum kesabaranku habis dan kita berakhir dengan adu jotos di sini."

"Kau brengsek Sehun, kau dengar itu."

"Ya aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas _Hyung_ , kau juga sama brengseknya denganku, jadi sesama orang brengsek dilarang saling menghina." Sehun mendengar geraman Kris dan bantingan pintu yang keras meyakinkan jika Kris sedang sangat marah sekarang. "Astaga!" Sehun memekik marah, ia hempaskan dokumen yang tadi ditekuninya ke atas meja kerja.

Sehun berdiri dari kursi kerjanya, berjalan mendekati jendela, berdiri mengamati jalanan Myeong-Dong yang ramai. Kawasan yang terkenal dengan pusat perbelanjaannya dan Sehun adalah pemilik salah satu mall besar di kawasan ini dan salah satu yang terbaik di Korea. Mall dengan nama Aleksander salah satu tokoh sejarah favorit Sehun, sang raja Makedonia.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku depan celana kain yang ia kenakan. Menatap layar ponselnya, menimbang-nimbang apakah menelpon adalah sesuatu yang tepat untuk dilakukan sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mulut Jongin sibuk mengunyah potongan apel, kedua telinganya tersumpal earphone, ia duduk di depan layar komputer tentu saja ia tak bisa melihat penampakan layar di hadapannya. _Software_ khusus telah dibuat untuk para tunanetra, _keyboard_ dengan huruf _Braile_ dan lewat _earphone_ Jongin mendengar setiap kalimat, kata, dan huruf yang ia ketikan. Sebelum _Software_ khusus dibuat, Jongin akan mengucapkan semua hal yang ingin ia tuliskan dan ibunya akan mengetik atau menuliskan untuknya. Sekarang, dia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Ia bersyukur untuk kemajuan teknologi yang pesat.

Ponsel di dalam saku depannya bergetar, Jongin menghentikan sesaat kegiatannya ia angkat panggilan masuk itu. "Halo."

" _Jongin."_

Suara di seberang sana yang sudah ia hapal, membuat jantung Jongin berdetak lebih cepat, ia tahu perasaan apa itu, dan ia sangat takut memikirkannya. "Ya Sehun, ada apa?"

" _Janji kemarin masih berlaku kan? Pukul tiga sore?"_

"Hmmm, tentu saja masih berlaku tapi pukul empat sore Sehun bukan pukul tiga."

" _Ah tak masalah aku akan ke rumahmu pukul tiga sore bagaimana?"_

"A—apa?!" Jongin terbata mendengar kalimat Sehun yang mengejutkan.

" _Aku akan menjemputmu pukul tiga sore, kita bisa jalan-jalan sebentar jika waktunya tersisa banyak, bagaimana menurutmu?"_

"Entahlah, ini terlalu tiba-tiba."

" _Terserah kau saja Jongin yang penting aku datang pukul tiga sore, masalah kau mau jalan-jalan atau tidak aku serahkan semuanya padamu. Sampai jumpa Jongin."_

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. "Sampai jumpa Sehun," bisik Jongin karena Sehun sudah mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Jongin meraih jam beker kecil di sisi kirinya, menekan tombol kecil di atas jam beker, sehingga jam tersebut mengeluarkan suara sebagai pemberitahuan pukul berapa sekarang.

 **Sepuluh pagi** , suara lucu dan aneh terdengar dari jam bekernya. Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi sebelum menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_ dan melanjutkan kegiatannya, padahal ia yakin kecepatan menulisnya akan berkurang karena pikirannya telah terpenuhi oleh Oh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun aku mengantar laporan dari bagian penjualan baju atau apalah itu, Kris yang seharusnya mengantar tapi sepertinya kalian sedang saling membenci hari ini." Xiumin mengernyit karena tak mendapat tanggapan dari Sehun. "Sehun, Oh Sehun!"

"Ah! _Hyung_ , maaf aku sedang memperhatikan sesuatu, ada apa?"

"Laporan titipan Kris, kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Begitulah, Kris hyung main jodoh-jodohan lagi aku tak suka."

"Oh, santai saja setelah berpesta nanti malam, besok dia akan konyol seperti biasa."

"Hmmm." Sehun menggumam.

"Apa itu?!" pekik Xiumin histeris sambil berlari menghampiri Sehun.

" _Hyung_ jangan membuatku takut." Sehun menatap kedua mata Xiumin dengan ekspresi tegang.

Xiumin justru tersenyum lebar dengan telunjuk kanannya yang terangkat. "Apa ini?" Xiumin menyentuh pipi kiri Sehun. "Kau tersenyum, apa aku tak salah lihat? Apa kau menghubungi seseorang?" perhatian Xiumin langsung tertuju pada ponsel yang masih berada di tangan kiri Sehun.

"Aku hanya memeriksa sesuatu." Jawab Sehun sambil memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. "Terimakasih sudah mengantar laporannya _Hyung_ akan segera aku periksa."

"Katakan pada Yifan jika kau memiliki seseorang atau menyukai seseorang, kupikir dia akan mengerti dan berhenti menjodoh-jodohkanmu." Ucap Xiumin sebelum pergi.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Apa aku benar-benar tersenyum? Ah sudahlah." Putus Sehun.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalian yang telah meluangkan waktu membaca cerita aneh saya, terimakasih untuk **yuvikimm97, deathangel94, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, , dhantieee, Lucky8894, sejin kimkai, typo's hickeys, ParkJitta, Puji Haruharu, , steffifebri, jjong86, htyoung, Wiwitdyas1, vivikim406, utsukushii02, jonginisa, Vioolyt, jungkrystal432, geash, yukinaaa, troalle, , hinyan, salhunkai, f, miyuk, Guest, Guest, cute, alv, 1234, Hun94Kai88, Guest, laxyvords, allah, ariska, HK, lee yha, cie, Kim jea,** atas reviewnya, demikian pidato kenegaraan saya, sampai jumpa semuanya…..


	5. Chapter 5

**BLACK**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

Halo semua, halo, halo, semua adakah yang menunggu cerita saya? (tidak ada Thor) ah ya ampun, ini bab lima selamat membaca semua dan saya ucapkan maaf atas semua kesalahan sampai jumpa lain waktu…

 **Previous**

" _Hyung_ jangan membuatku takut." Sehun menatap kedua mata Xiumin dengan ekspresi tegang.

Xiumin justru tersenyum lebar dengan telunjuk kanannya yang terangkat. "Apa ini?" Xiumin menyentuh pipi kiri Sehun. "Kau tersenyum, apa aku tak salah lihat? Apa kau menghubungi seseorang?" perhatian Xiumin langsung tertuju pada ponsel yang masih berada di tangan kiri Sehun.

"Aku hanya memeriksa sesuatu." Jawab Sehun sambil memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. "Terimakasih sudah mengantar laporannya _Hyung_ akan segera aku periksa."

"Katakan pada Yifan jika kau memiliki seseorang atau menyukai seseorang, kupikir dia akan mengerti dan berhenti menjodoh-jodohkanmu." Ucap Xiumin sebelum pergi.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Apa aku benar-benar tersenyum? Ah sudahlah." Putus Sehun.

 **BAB LIMA**

Sehun menuang isi air mineral dalam botolnya ke atas pot kaktus. Ia pandangi sejenak kaktus di hadapannya dengan bunga berwarna merah. "Indah," gumanya pelan sebelum melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

"Selamat sore Tuan Oh." Semua karyawan menyambutnya dengan ramah, Sehun menyungging senyum tipis membuat semua orang terperanjat, Sehun sendiri merasa merinding menerima tatapan penuh keheranan itu. Selama ini dirinya benar-benar jarang tersenyum sepertinya.

"Hai Kris hyung." Sehun mencoba menyapa teman sekaligus rekan bisnisnya itu meski Kris tampak jelas masih kesal padanya.

"Hmm, aku akan membatalkan janjiku dengan seseorang yang akan kukenalkan padamu." Kris berucap ketus sambil melangkah cepat mendahului Sehun.

"Kris hyung." Panggil Sehun setelah berhasil menyusul langkah Kris. "Maaf aku membentakmu tadi, terimakasih sudah memperhatikan kehidupan asmaraku, biar aku sendiri yang memikirkan kapan saat yang tepat untuk menjalin hubungan."

"Sehun…," gumam Kris, Sehun mengernyit heran melihat Kris yang tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah dan menatapnya bingung. "Kau tidak sakit kan? Kau minta maaf padaku?"

"Aku tidak sakit dan aku meminta maaf padamu."

"Ah baiklah, ini sedikit mengherankan. Kurasa aku tak akan mencoba mendekatkanmu pada siapa-siapa mulai sekarang. Dan apa kau masih menuntutku untuk meminta maaf pada Jongin?"

Sehun mengendikan bahu. "Dengarkan saja kata hatimu _Hyung._ " Kemudian ia berlari kecil menuju lift setelah menepuk pundak kanan Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setengah tiga, Jongin masih berada di kamarnya tapi dia sudah mandi dan memakai pakaian yang layak, tadi dia sudah bertanya dengan ibunya dan bahkan sang ibulah yang memadu madankan pakaiannya. Dengan sedikit godaan apa ada yang istimewa hari ini. Tidak ada yang istimewa menurut Jongin, mungkin tidak.

"Monggu, apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya?" Jongin bertanya pada anjing penuntunnya yang duduk di dekat kaki kanannya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku membawa orang lain ke _Sun_ , kecuali keluargaku, ah apa Sehun bisa disebut keluarga? Kurasa bisa disebut keluarga, tapi—Lay bukan kakak kandung Sehun jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Monggu tentu saja hanya diam ia tak paham dengan kalimat sepanjang itu, Monggu hanya diajarkan bagaimana memahami perintah kebutuhan dasar, petunjuk jalan, arah jalan, dan menghapal jalan.

"Kau tahu, seharusnya aku bisa menulis lima puluh halaman hari ini, tapi aku lelah—tidak kurasa bukan lelah tapi aku memikirkan hal lain." Kali ini Monggu menyalak menanggapi, mungkin dia sudah tak tahan dengan racauan Jongin.

"Maaf, apa kau risih mendengarku, baiklah aku akan diam, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang menggangguku Monggu, dan kurasa aku tidak bisa diam karena ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, jadi maaf ya, kau harus mendengar racauanku lebih banyak lagi."

Seandainya Jongin bisa melihat, pasti Jongin akan melihat bagaimana anjing berbulu cokelatnya itu tengah merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai kamarnya, terlihat tak bersemangat dan hampir tidur.

"Monggu apa kau merebahkan tubuhmu?!" pekik Jongin saat dia merasakan kepala Monggu berada di atas telapak kaki kanannya. "Kau sama sekali tidak asyik diajak curhat." Gerutu Jongin. Iapun memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan, waktunya terlalu singkat untuk kembali menulis tapi terlalu lama untuk menunggu, benar-benar menyebalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya cukup jauh dari rumah Jongin, entah kenapa dia mulai berpikir banyak hal buruk jika dirinya tiba-tiba muncul di kediaman Jongin, entah apa yang akan keluarga Jongin pikirkan tentangnya. Semoga Lay dan Suho tak bercerita macam-macam tentang dirinya. "Ah kenapa aku merasa gugup, ini kan bukan kencan," gerutu Sehun. Iapun memutuskan untuk pergi ke tujuan awalnya.

Mobil _Range Rover_ hitam milik Sehun bergerak pelan memasuki halaman depan kediaman keluarga Kim. Halaman tampak sepi sama sekali tak terlihat jika pernah diadakan pesta besar di sini. Sehun melepas jas, dan menarik keluar kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku, untuk melunturkan kesan formal dan kaku.

Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar, ia berjalan dengan penuh keyakinan melintasi halaman keluarga Kim, meski jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat sekarang, Sehun tak tahu kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba gugup padahal jelas-jelas ini bukan sebuah kencan.

Setelah menaiki tangga beranda, Sehun berdiri di depan pintu. Tangan kanannya menekan bel kemudian dia berdiri sedikit menyamping menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya. Pintu terbuka, Sehun langsung mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari dalam saku.

"Halo, selamat sore ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sehun membungkukkan badannya. "Saya Sehun, adik Lay hyung."

"Ah! Astaga! Maafkan Bibi tidak mengenalimu, masuklah Sehun."

"Terimakasih Bi." Sehun melangkah pelan mengikuti wanita yang dia ingat jelas sebagai Ibu dari Suho dan Jongin. Sehun mengamati sekilas tempat tinggal keluarga Kim, mereka cukup berada tapi tak bisa disamakan dengan dirinya tentu saja. Bukan keluarganya, Sehun tak menyebut keluarga karena apa yang dimilikinya sekarang sudah jauh melampaui apa yang keluarganya usahakan selama empat generasi.

"Silakan duduk." Nyonya Kim berucap ramah mempersilakan Sehun untuk duduk di atas sofa berwarna merah tua yang terlihat mewah. "Mau minum sesuatu Sehun?"

"Tidak Nyonya Kim, terimakasih saya kesini ingin bertemu dengan Jongin."

"Ah! Kemarin kau menolong Jongin apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah dirumahmu?!"

Sehun mengernyit, kenapa nyonya Kim beranggapan anaknya membawa masalah. "Tidak, dia tidak melakukan kesalahan. Kami berjanji untuk pergi bersama hari ini."

" _Sun_."

"Apa?" Sehun tak terlalu mendengar kalimat dari nyonya Kim.

" _Sun,_ itu pusat pelatihan untuk anjing-anjing penuntun dan kurasa ada banyak kegiatan lainnya di sana, seminggu dua kali Jongin pergi kesana biasanya hari Rabu dan Sabtu tapi tidak tetap, jadwalnya, tergantung kesanggupan Jongin."

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, jadi Jongin akan mengajaknya pergi ke pusat pelatihan anjing penuntun, sekarang pertanyaannya kenapa tempat seperti itu membuat Jongin bahagia dan merasa lebih hidup?

"Sehun, Sehun, Sehun!" nyonya Kim tiga kali memanggil nama Sehun yang tidak fokus.

"Maaf!" pekik Sehun tertahan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf. "Saya belum pernah berkunjung ke tempat seperti itu jadi sedikit membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya." Sehun mencoba menjelaskan kemudian diiringi oleh senyuman tipis.

"Jongin ada di kamar, Bibi bisa mengantarmu ke sana jika kau mau, karena kegiatan di _Sun_ baru dimulai pukul empat sore, Bibi rasa kalian akan lelah menunggu jika berangkat sekarang."

"Baiklah." Setelah mendengar persetujuan dari Sehun nyonya Kim berdiri dari sofa yang beliau duduki dan bergegas mengantarkan Sehun ke kamar putra keduanya.

Kamar Jongin ada di lantai pertama, setelah melewati ruang keluarga terdapat pintu kembar bercat cokelat muda. Pintu kamar tersebut tak tertutup rapat. "Masuklah tadi dia bermain dengan anjingnya."

"Terimakasih." Sehun membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum pada nyonya Kim. Memperhatikan beliau sampai benar-benar pergi. Berikutnya Sehun mendorong pelan pintu kamar Jongin, dilihatnya Jongin sedang tiduran di atas ranjang tempat tidur, Sehun melangkah masuk namun setelah dekat ia tahu bahwa Jongin benar-benar tertidur dengan seekor anjing berbulu cokelat di samping tubuhnya.

Pandangan Sehun tertuju pada seperangkat komputer, ia melangkah mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas. "Ah komputer khusus," bisiknya. Sehun mengamati wajah Jongin yang terlihat tenang dengan napas teratur, rasanya tak tega untuk membangunkan Jongin, lagipula sekarang masih pukul tiga ada waktu satu jam lagi.

Berikutnya Sehun meneliti rak buku Jongin, ada banyak novel di sana dan anehnya tidak ditulis dalam huruf Braile. Sehun menarik satu persatu novel yang menarik perhatiannya, karena Jongin rupanya memiliki novel dengan penulis favoritnya, Kai. Sehun menoleh dan Jongin masih tertidur dengan pulas, berikutnya Sehun mengambil kertas yang berada di bawah _printer_. Beruntung hasil cetakan itu tak dicetak dalam Braile.

"Helena," gumam Sehun. "Gadis cantik dan buta. Mungkinkah?" Kedua mata Sehun menatap tak percaya pada Jongin yang masih terlelap. "Mungkinkah Jongin adalah penulis favoritnya, mungkinkah Jongin adalah Kai?" karena Helena adalah nama yang sama dalam novel pertama berjudul _YOU_ , dan novel itu bersambung di bagian dua, jika Jongin bukan Kai dia bisa terkena kasus plagiat.

Jongin menggeliat dan pergerakan tubuh Jongin membangunkan anjing berbulu cokelat yang berbaring di sampingnya. Anjing itu membuka kedua matanya, menatap Sehun penuh selidik, dan bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi berikutnya, terdengar gonggongan memekakan telinga.

"Monggu ada apa?! Siapa?!" Jongin memekik panik.

"Jongin, ini aku Sehun, ibumu yang memberi ijin aku untuk masuk." Sehun berucap cepat mencoba menjelaskan kepada Jongin sebelum anjing cokelatnya memutuskan untuk menggigit kakinya.

"Sehun," Jongin menggumam sambil mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang tempat tidur. "Sehun?!" berikutnya dia memekik membuat suara gonggongan semakin keras karena si anjing menganggap teriakan Jongin adalah teriakan ketakutan. "Monggu diam! Dia temanku!" perintah tegas Jongin mengakhiri gonggongan berisik yang membuat telinga Sehun berdenging.

"Ah, pukul berapa sekarang Sehun?"

"Tiga lebih lima belas menit, kau masih mengantuk?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, baiklah kita tunggu sampai pukul empat kurang lima belas menit setelah itu kita berangkat."

"Kau akan mengajakku ke _Sun_?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kau sudah tahu tentang tempat itu?"

"Belum, tadi ibumu bercerita sedikit tentang _Sun_."

"Hmmm, apa kau tidak keberatan berangkat sekarang? Maksudku, aku belum sempat makan siang tadi."

"Oh, hmmm…, baiklah kurasa tak apa. Aku harus mengajak Monggu apa kau tidak keberatan, ah kurasa kau bisa makan sendiri ada tempat makan bagus di dekat sini nanti aku akan menghubungimu dan mengarahkanmu menuju _Sun._ "

"Lalu kau berangkat dengan siapa jika aku pergi dulu?"

"Ada ibuku."

"Apa tempat makan yang kau sebutkan mengijinkan hewan untuk masuk?"

"Hmmm—kurasa tidak."

"Apa ada tempat lain yang mengijinkan hewan untuk masuk?"

"Ada, restoran yang dikelola _Sun_."

"Baiklah kita pergi kesana saja."

"Kita? Maksudmu kau dan aku?" Jongin benci dengan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal.

"Ya, memang siapa lagi, aku dan mobilku? Sejauh ini mobil tak masuk kategori makhluk hidup."

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Baiklah, aku cuci muka dulu." Ucap Jongin kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, Monggu otomatis bergegas mengejar Jongin.

Sehun meletakan kertas print di tangannya kembali ke tempat, ia mengamati kamar Jongin, sederhana, rapi, dan tak banyak barang, tempat tidur, meja belajar dengan seperangkat komputer, lemari pakaian, satu meja nakas dan rak buku berukuran sedang. Tidak ada cermin, poster, lukisan, pot tanaman, gantungan baju, lampu duduk, dan barang lain yang ada di kamar Sehun. Sehun langsung menoleh saat mendengar derit suara pintu. "Ah, kau sudah selesai?"

"Ya." Balas Jongin singkat, Sehun mengamati wajah Jongin yang terlihat lebih segar.

"Ayo sebaiknya kita bergegas kau tak ingin terlambat kan?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sehun melihat Jongin mengambil tali leher anjing, memasangkannya pada leher anjing yang Jongin panggil Monggu itu. Jongin melakukannya dengan cekatan dan sekilas jika orang yang pertama kali mengenal Jongin, dia terlihat sempurna tak ada kekurangan fisik.

"Selesai, Monggu kita pergi sekarang." Anjing itu hanya menyalak pelan dan gerakannya lebih tenang juga waspada. Sehun hanya diam dan memperhatikan, mungkin dia akan mendapatkan banyak informasi nanti, dan entah kenapa Sehun merasa ini akan menjadi hari yang lumayan menyenangkan. Keduanya berjalan bersama keluar dari kamar Jongin. Nyonya Kim menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan senyum mengembang lebar pada wajah cantik beliau.

"Tak kusangka kalian sudah berteman cukup akrab, Jongin kau tak memberitahu Ibu apa-apa."

"Ah itu—ceritanya sedikit rumit, Sehun ingin mengetahui lebih banyak hal tentang anjing penuntun."

"Ah Sehun, apa kau ingin mendirikan yayasan atau ingin mendukung _Sun_?" Sehun benar-benar bingun dengan pertanyaan ini, bagaimana jika dia mengatakan ingin mencari arti hidup, terdengar konyol.

"Ibu, Sehun ingin pergi ke _Sun_ nanti aku ceritakan lebih banyak lagi, kami harus bergegas." Jongin mendesak ibunya untuk melepaskan dirinya dan Sehun, meski nanti ia yakin ibunya akan bertanya banyak tapi untuk saat ini prioritas utamanya adalah membawa Sehun ke restoran.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kenapa kalian tergesa-gesa sekali ini bahkan belum setengah empat," gerutu nyonya Kim.

"Maaf," Jongin bergumam kemudian melempar senyum lebar. "Ayo Sehun."

"Baiklah, permisi nyonya Kim." Ucap Sehun sopan sambil membungkukkan badan memberi hormat. Nyonya Kim mengantar Jongin dan Sehun sampai ke depan pintu.

"Tak apa kan kau duduk di belakang? Supaya Monggu lebih nyaman."

"Tak masalah Sehun."

"Apa nama restorannya? Kau bisa menunjukkannya padaku?"

"Cari saja dengan _GPS_ namanya _Sun Restaurant_."

"Baiklah." Ucap Sehun sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jongin. Monggu melompat ke dalam mobil terlebih dulu kemudian disusul Jongin, Sehun mengawasi gerak-gerik Jongin dengan seksama, memastikan Jongin duduk dengan nyaman dan memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan benar.

"Mobilmu nyaman Sehun."

"Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang." Ucap Sehun mencoba agar suaranya terdengar ceria. Ia menutup pelan pintu penumpang belakang kemudian dia berlari menuju kursi kemudi. "Sampai nanti nyonya Kim. Ucap Sehun sambil menjulurkan sedikit lehernya dari jendela mobil, nyonya Kim, ibu Jongin melambai dengan senyum lebar yang masih setia menghias wajah beliau. Sehun berulang kali memeriksa Jongin dan Monggu, Monggu benar-benar bersikap sangat baik, dia duduk dengan tenang. Anjing yang terlatih dengan sangat baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima menit kemudian Sehun sampai di sebuah restoran sesuai dengan petunjuk GPS, yang lebih meyakinkan adalah nama restoran tersebut dan sebuah gedung lain yang cukup besar berdiri megah di samping restoran, dengan warna dinding putih gading, terlihat hangat dan bersahabat. Setelah memarkir mobilnya, dari luar Sehun bisa melihat banyak orang yang berkunjung ke restoran dengan membawa hewan peliharaan mereka, umumnya anjing dan melihat tali pengekang di leher para anjing itu, Sehun berpikir jika mereka adalah anjing penuntun.

"Apa mereka adalah anjing penuntun?"

"Kebanyakan iya, tapi banyak juga yang hewan peliharaan biasa maksudku tidak diperuntukan untuk membantu."

"Baiklah, kita turun." Ucap Sehun sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil, melangkah turun, ia bergegas menghampiri Jongin namun Jongin melakukan semuanya dengan baik, membuka pintu mobil, melepas sabuk pengaman dan melangkah turun.

Sehun berjalan di sisi kiri tubuh Jongin agar ia tak menghalangi langkah kaki Jongin juga tugas Monggu. Sehun mendorong pintu masuk menahannya dengan tangan kiri, membiarkan Jongin dan Monggu masuk terlebih dahulu. Setelah Monggu dan Jongin masuk barulah Sehun melangkah masuk. "Meja di dalam penuh, jika duduk di luar tidak masalah kan?"

"Tidak, tidak masalah."

"Ayo." Ucap Sehun, dan Sehun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang tadi ia lakukan, menahan pintu untuk Monggu dan Jongin. Mereka menjadi satu-satunya orang yang duduk di meja luar. Sehun meraih daftar menu. "Kau mau apa Jongin?" Sehun mengernyit saat dia melihat daftar menu juga dilengkapi dengan huruf _Braile_. "Hebat…," tanpa sadar Sehun menggumam memuji.

"Ya, tempat ini hebat."

"Kau juga hebat," ucap Sehun tanpa sadar.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Sehun hampir menjawab dengan jawaban asal yang bisa ia korek dari isi kepalanya, tapi sungguh ia belum siap karena itu Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya memberi isyarat pada pelayan untuk menghampiri mejanya dan Jongin. "Sehun apa kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi atau aku salah dengar?"

"Pelayan datang apa kau sudah memutuskan mau makan apa?" Jongin hanya mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, padahal dia berharap sebuah jawaban bukan pertanyaan yang terkesan mengalihkan perhatian.

"Sudah, aku sudah memilih menu yang aku inginkan."

"Selamat sore."

"Selamat sore," Sehun membalas dengan nada yang terlalu datar. "Saya ingin memesan Kimbap dan Patbingsu. Jongin?"

"Bimbimbap dan jus jeruk tanpa es."

"Baiklah, saya ulangi pesanannya satu porsi Kimbap dan Patbingsu, satu porsi Bimbimbap dan jus jeruk tanpa es."

"Ya." Balas Sehun singkat, si pelayan perempuan itu mengukir senyum tulus sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Apa kau penulis?" Jongin terlihat terkejut dan terlihat tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang Sehun lontarkan. "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjawab Jongin, tapi Kai adalah penulis favoritku, meskipun aku hanya memiliki dua novelnya saja karena yah…, membaca satu novel saja butuh waktu hampir satu minggu untukku."

"Kenapa lama sekali waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk membaca sebuah novel?"

"Aku memiliki pekerjaan lain."

"Apa?"

Sehun memicingkan kedua matanya. "Bagaimana jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku dan aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Haahh…," desah Jongin. "Iya aku Kai tapi jangan mengatakannya pada orang lain, janji?"

"Ya, aku berjanji. Tapi kenapa? Setahuku ada banyak orang di luar sana yang ingin terkenal."

"Aku tidak mau orang-orang membaca tulisanku karena belas kasihan."

"Aku mengerti itu." gumam Sehun.

"Nah sekarang giliranmu."

"Aku…," sesungguhnya Sehun tak terlalu suka membicarakan ini. "Aku pemilik Aleksander."

"Mall besar itu?"

"Kau tahu?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja aku tidak tahu. Hanya mendengarnya saja, kurasa semua orang tergila-gila dengan mall bernama Aleksander, dan pemiliknya adalah kau?"

"Ya."

"Wah kau hebat sudah sukses."

"Kau juga hebat."

"Terimakasih banyak." Jongin berucap dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat malu dan tanpa sadar Sehun menyungging seulas senyum.

Tak lama kemudian makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan tiba, Sehun mengamati makanan yang ia pesan terlihat biasa dengan tampilan biasa. "Selamat menikmati Tuan-Tuan." Ucap sang pelayan ramah sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jongin dengan Monggu, dan tentu saja Sehun yang masih sibuk mengamati makanannya.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa dari menu yang dijual di sini." Ucap Jongin, seolah ia mampu membaca pikiran Sehun. "Kau bisa mendapatkan makanan yang lebih lezat dan tempat yang lebih nyaman di restoran lain, lagipula ini bukan restoran terkenal, tidak mendapat penghargaan dan tidak direkomendasikan."

Sehun mencoba menyumpit potongan Kimbap pertamanya, memasukan ke dalam mulut, mengunyah perlahan, mencoba merasakan rasa Kimbap di dalam mulutnya dengan seksama. Rasanya standar, Sehun tentu sudah berulang kali menyantap hidangan yang lebih lezat dan berkelas. "Kenapa di sini ramai sekali?"

"Karena diperbolehkan membawa hewan peliharaan itu salah satu alasannya."

"Alasan lainnya?"

"Soal itu aku juga tidak tau, pengelola di sini juga tidak begitu paham kenapa orang-orang selalu kembali ke restoran ini, padahal menu yang dijual terbatas."

"Hmmm," Sehun menggumam kemudian dia mencoba memperhatikan keadaan di dalam restoran lewat jendela restoran, kebetulan dia memang duduk menghadap bangunan restoran. Pelayan-pelayan ramah, sudah biasa dilihat di restoran manapun, tapi di sini para pelayannya terlihat berbeda.

Sehun melihat gadis kecil kira-kira berusia sembilan sampai sepuluh tahun duduk bersama tiga orang lain yang Sehun duga adalah keluarganya, gadis kecil itu membawa anjing dengan tali melingkari leher si anjing, sepertinya anjing penuntun karena anjing itu terlihat sangat tenang dan patuh. Sang pelayan yang juga perempuan itu terlihat sangat tulus membantu si anak dengan anjing penuntunnya, si pelayan menuangkan jus jeruk, memotongkan mie dan mengajari si anak perempuan memegang garpu dengan mantap.

"Restoran ini satu yayasan dengan _Sun_?"

"Iya."

"Apa para pelayannya di latih di yayasan sebelum bekerja di sini?"

"Iya, mereka dibekali kemampuan dasar untuk membantu mereka yang memiliki kebutuhan khusus, para staf yang akan bekerja di restoran ini akan dilatih selama tiga sampai lima bulan tergantung kemampuan individu."

"Wow pelatihan khusus, pasti mereka dibayar mahal."

Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Mereka tidak dibayar Sehun, para pekerja di sini umumnya mahasiswa, pelajar, atau mereka yang memiliki pekerjaan lain tapi terpanggil untuk membantu sesama, semua staf di _Sun_ tidak digaji sepeserpun."

"Tidak digaji?!" Sehun memekik tertahan. "Kenapa padahal _Sun_ memiliki beberapa tempat usaha dari informasi yang kudapat di internet, ada restoran, swalayan, toko kerajinan, dan toko roti, apa uang hasil toko tidak cukup untuk menggaji para staf yang bekerja?"

"Uang yang dihasilkan untuk biaya operasional _Sun_ , kau akan tahu nanti setelah kita berada di kantor pusat _Sun_ , kau bisa bertemu dengan kepala di sana dan bertanya banyak hal dengannya."

Sehun mengerutkan kening, mendengar kalimat Jongin, dia merasa tidak beres, kenapa para staf tidak dibayar meski mereka semua tidak memprotes dan bekerja dengan sukarela tapi bagi Sehun sedikit penghargaan itu diperlukan.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" pertanyaan Jongin membuyarkan pemikiran Sehun. Cepat-cepat ia periksa arloji yang melingkari tangan kirinya.

"Empat kurang lima belas menit."

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas."

"Baiklah." Balas Sehun singkat. Selanjutnya kedua orang itu menikmati makanan dan minuman tanpa ada obrolan yang tercipta. Tak sampai sepuluh menit Sehun dan Jongin menyelesaikan acara makan mereka, Sehun memaksa untuk membayarkan semua makanan meski awalnya Jongin menolak, Sehun beralasan hari ini dirinya akan mentraktir dan di hari lain giliran Jongin untuk mentraktir. Selanjutnya Sehun dan Jongin menuju kantor pusat _Sun_ yang terletak berdampingan dengan restoran _Sun_ dengan berjalan kaki, karena Sehun diijinkan untuk memarkir mobilnya di depan restoran.

Sehun berjalan di samping kiri Jongin sekali lagi agar dirinya tak menghalangi Jongin, dan Monggu yang sedang menjalankan tugasnya. Bangunan _Sun_ cukup besar dengan warna serupa dengan warna cat restoran hanya saja di dinding kantor pusat _Sun_ dipenuhi dengan lukisan dinding yang menurut Sehun sama sekali tidak artistik dan terkesan aneh, atau Sehun sendiri yang tidak mengerti seni? Entahlah namun bagi kedua mata Sehun lukisan-lukisan dinding itu justru terkesan mengganggu dan mengurangi keindahan.

"Jongin." Sehun terpaku melihat beberapa orang dengan seragam bercorak sama berwarna kuning cerah, apa karena nama yayasan ini _Sun_ jadi semua orang harus memakai seragam berwarna kuning cerah yang norak? "Mereka sudah menunggumu, dan siapa yang datang denganmu?" Sehun menatap salah satu staf perempuan dengan rambut pendek berwarna ungu.

"Sehun, dia temanku dia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang _Sun_ , Sunny noona."

"Oh… kalau begitu langsung saja bertemu dengan Seunghyun oppa."

"Aku juga berpikir hal yang sama." balas Jongin. "Apa _Noona_ bersedia mengantarkan Sehun menemui Seunghyun hyung?"

"Dengan senang hati!" perempuan berambut pendek ungu, bernama Sunny itu menyambut permintaan tolong Jongin dengan ceria, berikutnya Sunny menghampiri Sehun yang terlihat masih bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Ayo aku antar menemui orang yang bertanggung jawab di sini." Ucap Sunny kemudian diiringi dengan senyum lebar ramahnya, Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian berjalan mengikuti Sunny.

"Jongin aku pergi dulu, nanti kuhubungi jika sudah selesai." Ucap Sehun ketika dirinya berjalan melewati Jongin.

"Baiklah, semoga kau menikmati harimu Sehun." Balas Jongin diapun tersenyum, Sehun menatap senyum Jongin selama beberapa detik lebih lama sebelum memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali berjalan di belakang Sunny.

"Jongin apa dia pacarmu?"

" _Noona_ bicara apa? Sehun adik Lay, _istri_ kakakku."

"Kan kalian tak memiliki hubungan darah jadi bisa saja kan dimasa depan…,"

"Sudahlah Minnah noona, anak-anak sudah menungguku kan?"

"Ah baiklah, baiklah, ayo kita bergegas ke kelas saja sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berdiri di belakang Sunny, memperhatikan perempuan muda berpostur mungil itu mendorong pintu kayu tipis berwarna cokelat tua. "Sunghyun oppa, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Orang baru untuk bergabung?"

"Jangan terlalu optimis." Sunny berucap ketus kemudian berbalik menatap Sehun. "Masuklah." Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan, Sunny tersenyum ramah kemudian pergi.

Sehun menggaruk pelan pelipisnya sebelum memutuskan untuk mendorong pintu dan masuk. "Hai, masuklah." Seorang laki-laki berpostur tinggi dan berwajah cukup tampan menyambut ramah, mendekati Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Aku Seunghyun salam kenal."

"Sehun, salam kenal." Ucap Sehun sambil menyambut uluran tangan Seunghyun. Seunghyun memakai baju seragam yang sama seperti para staf diluar, ruangan berukuran sedang dengan satu rak buku dan meja kerja yang terdapat seperangkat komputer dan tumpukan-tumpukan map dokumen.

"Jadi apa kau akan bergabung dengan para staf disini?" Sehun mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan itu, Seunghyun tertawa." Aku hanya bercanda jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang tempat ini."

Seunghyun tersenyum. "Baiklah aku tunjukan langsung, mari." Sehun mengangguk kemudian berjalan mengikuti Seunghyun.

Setelah meninggalkan ruangan Seunghyun mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung dengan sangat pelan beberapa kali mereka bertemu dengan staf dan Seunghyun mengobrol singkat dan akrab dengan mereka. "Jadi tempat ini dibangun untuk membantu para tunanetra, ada sekolah juga di tempat ini selain menyediakan anjing penuntun, dan semuanya gratis."

Seunghyun berhenti di sebuah ruangan tertutup tanpa jendela dengan pintu tunggal dari kayu tipis bercat kuning cerah. "Ini ruang konsultasi dan pendampingan, terkadang orangtua tak bisa menerima anak-anak mereka yang tunanetra, jadi para orangtua butuh pendamping dan butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara, oh ya di sini juga melayani konsultasi dan pendampingan bagi para tunanetra yang kehilangan penglihatan mereka karena penyakit atau kecelakaan mereka yang tidak terlahir tunanetra."

"Untuk membantu melewati masa-masa sulit?" Sehun bertanya sambil menoleh menatap Seunghyun.

"Ya, kau benar Sehun." Jawab Seunghyun, keduanya kembali berjalan, keduanya berjalan ke arah kiri. Ada ruangan cukup besar yang terlihat seperti kelas dan Jongin ada di sana. "Ini sekolah kami, ah bukan, kelas kami, sekolah kami ada di tempat lain." Seunghyun dan Sehun berdiri menghadap kaca jendela kelas yang berukuran besar.

"Apa yang mereka pelajari di sini?"

"Kemampuan dasar membaca, menulis, berhitung, dengan huruf dan angka Braile, mengembangkan kemampuan dan kepercayaan diri sebelum mereka masuk ke sekolah."

"Hmmm, apa yang Jongin ajarkan pada mereka?"

"Dia mengajarkan teknik menulis kreatif."

"Oh, di kelas ini tidak dibatasi usia sepertinya." Ucap Sehun memperhatikan para siswa yang terlihat jelas perbedaan fisik mereka.

"Iya, ini kelas persiapan. Tapi ada batas umur juga minimal dua belas tahun, anak-anak berusia empat tahun sampai sebelas tahun ada di kelas di lantai dua. Kita ke lantai dua." Sehun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Seunghyun.

Mereka melintasi kelas namun Seunghyun tak menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Kelas ini kenapa dilewati?"

"Fungsinya sama seperti kelas yang tadi kita lihat di lantai satu. Berikutnya kita akan ke ruang praktek." Seunghyun mendorong pintu kayu kembar berwarna putih, ruangan yang membuat Sehun cukup terkejut, dipenuhi dengan fasilitas yang cukup lengkap, komputer khusus, alat pahat, dan alat musik, dapur kecil, ada keranjang bunga segar juga di dalam.

"Di ruangan ini semua orang diajari banyak keterampilan seperti memasak, memahat, musik, merangkai bunga, menulis, tergantung bakat dan minat masing-masing. Setiap staf menangani dua orang sebagai pendamping dan pemantau. Ada ruang pameran juga tapi bukan di gedung ini. Sekarang kita melihat bagian pelatihan anjing penuntun." Berikutnya Seunghyun berjalan ke ujung gedung di sana ada tangga yang menghubungkan ke bagian belakang gedung.

Pemandangan pertama yang Sehun lihat adalah bayi-bayi anjing. "Mereka baru lahir dan pelatihan dimulai saat mereka berusia enam bulan, biasanya masyarakat di sekitar membantu kami untuk menjaga bayi-bayi anjing sampai mereka berusia enam bulan."

"Hmm." Sehun menggumam sambil memperhatikan para staf yang dengan telaten memberi susu dan makanan, mereka juga memangku anak anjing mengusap dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Jenis anjing apa yang dipakai?"

"Paling banyak _Golden Retrievers, Labradors,_ dan _German Sheperds_ ada jenis lain juga tapi harus tetap memenuhi standarisasi, kami menggunkan empat jenis selain tiga jenis tadi ada juga _Standard Poodles_ seperti yang Jongin miliki." Seunghyun melirik Sehun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sehun langsung menundukan kepala, entah kenapa godaan sepele itu membuat wajahnya terasa panas. "Ayo." Ucap Seunghyun mengajak Sehun menuju ruangan lain.

Mereka memasuki ruangan yang dirancang khusus seperti rumah mungil lengkap dengan perabotannya. "Di sini anjing-anjing dilatih agar mereka terbiasa dengan keadaan rumah dan barang-barang yang ada di rumah. Saat mereka memasuki usia empat belas sampai enam belas bulan saat itulah mereka dipertemukan dengan calon partner mereka dan menjalani latihan bersama."

"Latihan bersama seperti apa?"

"Membawa anjing ke rumah sang calon partner membawa anjing beraktivitas, ada pendamping sampai kurang lebih satu tahun untuk memastikan bahwa anjing sudah siap, dan sudah terjalin ikatan antara anjing dan partner, satu anjing untuk satu partner itu aturannya kecuali ada hal lain seperti kematian anjing, tapi menemukan anjing penuntun baru harus memulai proses dari awal."

"Berapa biaya untuk mendapatkan satu anjing penuntun?"

"Tidak ada pungutan sepeserpun Sehun, sama sekali tidak ada, ini pekerjaan yang didasari hati nurani dan kemauan menolong sesama, seluruh biaya ditutupi dengan usaha seperti restoran dan kau pasti sudah mendapatkan informasinya dari internet." Seunghyun tersenyum ramah pada Sehun.

"Para staf di sini tidak mengeluh? Dan apa kau yakin tidak ada yang tersisa untuk membayar staf?"

"Semua bekerja dengan hati Sehun, dan biaya operasional sangat besar, membesarkan anjing melatihnya hingga benar-benar siap membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Kau bisa bayangkan dengan tambahan biaya lainnya, termasuk sekolah yayasan juga tak dipungut biaya."

"Terimakasih atas penjelasannya. Lalu _Sun_ berarti matahari kan?"

"Ya, _Sun_ berarti matahari tapi di sini diartikan sebagai cahaya, energi, dan harapan baru."

"Harapan," Sehun menggumam.

"Silakan melihat-lihat, aku harus kembali ke ruanganku, semoga harimu menyenangkan." Seunghyun menepuk pelan punggung Sehun.

Sehun melangkah mendekati salah satu staf yang sedang memangku anak anjing. Sehun berjongkok di dekat staf laki-laki itu. "Halo, mau mencoba memangku anak anjing?"

Sehun tak menjawab kedua matanya memperhatikan anak anjing yang terlihat mirip seperti anjing milik Jongin dalam versi kecil. Ia angkat anak anjing itu, memangku, mengusap dan menyuapinya dengan sereal khusus anjing. Anak anjing itu menyalak, mengeluaran suara kecil yang lucu. Sehun tersenyum lebar, hari ini dia mengerti kenapa tempat ini berharga bagi Jongin. Dan _Sun_ telah berhasil mencuri hati Sehun.

 **TBC**

Terimasih untuk para pembaca sekalian dan terimakasih untuk: **jjong86, ParkJitta, vivikim406, , KaiNieris, Vioolyt, htyoung, deathangel94, bubbleosh, Lucky8894, geash, sejin kimkai, utsukushii02, , yuvikimm97, nandaXLSK9094, Puji Haruharu, steffifebri, Kim Jonghee, dhantieee, sayakanoicinoe, laxyvords, Wiwitdyas1, jungkrystal432, jonginisa, Hun94Kai88, kanzu jackson, cute, miyuk, HK, , youngimongi, enchris.727, Jiji Park, .39, Kamong Jjong, ariska, vipbigbang74.** Terimakasih atas review kalian.Maaf untuk yang terlewati atau belum disebut, yang disebut hanya yang review chapter 4 kemaren.


	6. Chapter 6

**BLACK**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

Halo semua ini bab enam, selamat membaca semoga bisa menemani malam Minggu kalian hehehe maaf atas segala kesalahan saya memang kurang teliti soal ejaan dan penyebutan dalam bahasa Korea, ada yang mau jadi Beta reader saya? (Author terlalu berharap)

 **Previous**

"Terimakasih atas penjelasannya. Lalu _Sun_ berarti matahari kan?"

"Ya, _Sun_ berarti matahari tapi di sini diartikan sebagai cahaya, energi, dan harapan baru."

"Harapan," Sehun menggumam.

"Silakan melihat-lihat, aku harus kembali ke ruanganku, semoga harimu menyenangkan." Seunghyun menepuk pelan punggung Sehun.

Sehun melangkah mendekati salah satu staf yang sedang memangku anak anjing. Sehun berjongkok di dekat staf laki-laki itu. "Halo, mau mencoba memangku anak anjing?"

Sehun tak menjawab kedua matanya memperhatikan anak anjing yang terlihat mirip seperti anjing milik Jongin dalam versi kecil. Ia angkat anak anjing itu, memangku, mengusap dan menyuapinya dengan sereal khusus anjing. Anak anjing itu menyalak, mengeluarkan suara kecil yang lucu. Sehun tersenyum lebar, hari ini dia mengerti kenapa tempat ini berharga bagi Jongin. Dan _Sun_ telah berhasil mencuri hati Sehun.

 **BAB ENAM**

Setelah puas bermain dengan anak anjing, Sehun mengangkat anak anjing dipangkuannya dan mengembalikannya bersama anak-anak anjing yang lain. Sehun menatap anak-anak anjing itu dengan tak rela, ia ingin sekali menawarkan diri untuk memelihara satu anak anjing sampai usia mereka siap untuk dilatih, tapi pekerjaannya saja sudah sangat menyita waktu bahkan dia tak terlalu memerhatikan dirinya sendiri selama ini.

"Saya permisi dulu." Sehun berucap sopan kemudian membungkukkan badannya pada semua orang. Sehun meninggalkan ruangan dan berjalan seorang diri menyusuri lorong-lorong yang tadi ia lewati bersama Seunghyun.

Saat melintasi kelas yang tadi diajar oleh Jongin, aktivitas masih berlangsung tapi dengan wajah-wajah yang tampak berbeda dan Jongin yang sudah menghilang dari kelas. "Jongin!" Pekik Sehun tertahan, ia bergegas mempercepat langkah kedua kakinya untuk mencari Jongin. Dilihatnya Sunny perempuan berambut pendek ungu itu berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. "Permisi." Ucap Sehun sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Iya, ada apa Sehun?" Sunny bertanya ramah.

"Apa Anda tahu dimana Jongin?"

Sunny terkikik pelan. "Ucapanmu terlalu formal, Jongin ada di taman di belakang gedung, kau berbalik, belok kanan lalu ada pintu kaca yang menghubungkanmu dengan taman. Ah aku tunjukan saja."

"Terimakasih…,"

"Aku lebih tua darimu, kurasa kau seumuran dengan Jongin."

"Terimakasih _Noona_."

"Sama-sama." Sunny membalas dengan nada ceria sebelum bergegas pergi. "Ayo."

Sehun mengikuti langkah kaki Sunny, tidak butuh waktu lama, Sunny langsung menunjukkan pintu kaca yang menghubungkan taman sementara Sunny pergi ke arah lain. Taman yang indah, dari ukurannya yang tidak besar dan tidak ada pengunjung lain kecuali Jongin sepertinya ini adalah taman yang hanya diperuntukan bagi para staf. Pemikiran Sehun terbukti saat ia membaca plakat bertuliskan peringatan bahwa hanya para pekerja di _Sun_ saja yang boleh masuk . Sehun bukan pekerja tapi Sunny tadi ramah menyambutnya, jadi tak masalah jika dirinya masuk.

Sehun mendorong pintu kaca perlahan, melangkahkan kedua kakiya melewati jalan setapak yang dihiasi dengan batu-batu kecil berwarna putih. Di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan setapak itu ditanami berbagai macam tanaman hias yang indah, Sehun hanya mengenali jenis kaktus saja, sedangkan bunga-bunga mungil berwarna cerah ia sama sekali tak kenal. Jongin duduk di sebuah bangku panjang berwarna putih, memunggunginya. Di samping Jongin, Monggu duduk dengan tenang.

"Kau di sini?"

"Sehun."

"Ya, rupanya kau sudah hapal dengan suaraku." Sehun tertawa pelan, Jongin langsung menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku duduk di sampingmu ya?" Sehun bertanya meminta izin.

"Tentu." Balas Jongin.

Sehun duduk di sisi kiri tubuh Jongin. "Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"Aku pikir turmu belum selesai."

"Aku mencemaskanmu saat kembali ke kelas dan kau tidak ada." Ucapan dari Sehun membuat jantung Jongin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, ia pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya dan semuanya berakhir dengan cara menyakitkan, karena itu ia tak ingin mengakui perasaan yang tiba-tiba menyusup tanpa permisi itu.

"Maaf." Gumam Jongin.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau ini banyak sekali meminta maaf." Gerutu Sehun. "Cukup." Potong Sehun saat dilihatnya kedua bibir Jongin yang bergerak hendak mengatakan sesuatu dan ia yakin yang keluar adalah permintaan maaf lainnya dari Jongin. "Daripada meminta maaf aku lebih suka jika kau berkata terimakasih, terimakasih Sehun sudah mencemaskanku." Jongin hanya menyungging senyuman.

"Cepat katakan." Tuntut Sehun.

"Mengatakan apa?" Jongin melempar tatapan bingung.

"Terimakasih Sehun sudah mencemaskan aku. Cepat katakan itu Jongin." Sehun menyikut pelan lengan kiri Jongin, meminta dengan nada merajuk membuat Jongin menahan geli bagaimana Sehun bisa bersikap kekanakan seperti sekarang? "Cepat katakan Jongin."

"Haaahh…," Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar. "Baiklah, terimakasih sudah mencemaskan aku Sehun." Jongin berucap cepat tanpa jeda.

"Apa itu? Tidak tulus, ulangi yang lebih pelan."

"Kau ini banyak mintanya." Jongin menggerutu. "Terimakasih sudah mencemaskan aku, Sehun."

"Nah, itu baru benar."

"Konyol." Cibir Jongin.

Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi cibiran Jongin. "Kau sering ke tempat ini?"

"Tidak juga, biasanya aku langsung pulang dijemput Suho hyung, Ayah, atau Ibu."

"Oh, kau mau kuantar pulang sekarang?"

"Tidak, aku ingin di sini sebentar lagi."

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Jongin menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya pelan, Jongin benci saat orang lain bisa membaca suasana hatinya dengan sangat mudah. "Tidak, aku hanya menikmati suasana di tempat ini."

"Hmmm," Sehun menggumam, dan tiba-tiba ia ingin bertanya sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. "Saat aku menghubungimu waktu itu kau benar-benar baru bangun tidur atau ada hal lain, maksudku suara paraumu itu."

"Aku—aku…," sungguh Jongin ingin sekali mengelak dari pertanyaan Sehun, ia ingin menyimpan semua lukanya seorang diri. "Aku memang baru bangun tidur."

"Bohong, terlihat jelas kau berbohong Jongin. Tapi baiklah, jika kau tak ingin berbagi aku tak akan memaksamu." Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jongin ke pot-pot berisi bunga Mawar di hadapan mereka.

"Dokter pertamaku, cinta pertamaku Minho, temanku Taemin yang mengetahui semua ceritaku dan akhirnya menikahi Minho mereka datang ke rumah untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan Suho dan Lay hyung, mereka menyambutku seolah-olah kami masih berteman baik."

"Apa kau merasa sakit?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Aku bisa membawamu pergi dari rumah, tidak, kenapa aku terdengar seperti penculik, bagaimana jika aku akan datang dan menyelamatkanmu dari situasi menyebalkan itu."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Kau akan datang?"

"Tentu saja!" Pekik Sehun. "Aku akan datang secepat mungkin."

Jongin hanya tertawa mendengar kalimat konyol Sehun, ia tak ingin menganggap kalimat itu serius karena ia tahu pada akhirnya dia akan kembali terluka. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."

"Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih sudah membawaku ke tempat ini, aku mengerti kenapa tempat ini membuatmu bahagia dan merasa hidup."

"Tidak masalah, selanjutnya carilah kesenanganmu sendiri."

Sehun menggaruk pelipis kanannya. "Aku usahakan." Ucapnya tak terlalu yakin.

"Yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri Sehun."

"Akan aku usahakan, ah ya sebagai ucapan terimakasih aku memberimu penawaran."

"Penawaran?" Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan alis bertaut.

"Apa ada suatu tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

"Tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi…..," Jongin menggantung kalimatnya.

"Atau jika bukan tempat sebutkan saja keinginanmu, mungkin aku bisa mengabulkannya, asal keinginanmu normal-normal saja." Sehun mengamati wajah Jongin yang menampakan ekspresi datar. "Maksudku dengan normal adalah bukan permintaan seperti pergi ke Bulan atau Jupiter, aku tak bisa mengabulkan keinginan semacam itu." Sehun memperjelas maksudnya, ekspresi datar Jongin tak berubah, Sehun akhirnya memilih diam dan menunggu.

"Pantai, aku ingin pergi ke pantai."

"Pantai…," bisik Sehun mengulangi kalimat Jongin. "Baiklah, aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat dan kita pergi ke pantai." Suara ceria Sehun membuat Jongin tak sadar telah tersenyum lebar.

"Kau manis saat tersenyum."

"Apa?"

"Kau manis saat tersenyum jadi tersenyumlah lebih banyak Jongin."Jongin hanya terdiam kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun. "Kau ingin pulang sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan, Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendahului Jongin, berniat untuk sampai ke pintu terlebih dulu dan membukakan pintu untuk Jongin dan Monggu. Namun, ia curiga karena tak mendengar langkah kaki mengikutinya, ia menoleh dan melihat Jongin masih duduk di tempat yang sama. "Kau bilang ingin pulang?" Sehun bertanya, Jongin tak menjawab. Sehun putuskan untuk kembali ke bangku taman dan bertanya sesuatu yang mungkin mengganjal hati Jongin.

Sehun kembali duduk di sisi kiri tubuh Jongin. "Apa ada hal lain yang kau inginkan, aku bisa menemanimu kemanapun asal tidak sampai pagi, aku harus bekerja." Ucap Sehun kemudian diiringi oleh tawa pelannya agar membuat suasana lebih ceria. Jongin masih tak menjawab. "Kau bisa bercerita padaku….," Sehun menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin bermaksud untuk membuat Jongin percaya bahwa ucapannya tulus, namun Sehun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jongin!" pekik Sehun tangannya langsung bergerak menyentuh dahi Jongin. "Kau demam, kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kepalaku hanya terasa sedikit berat."

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri?" Jongin mengangguk pelan tapi Sehun tentu saja tak percaya, jika Jongin bisa berjalan sendiri kenapa dia tak mengikutinya tadi. "Aku akan membawamu ke klinik milik temanku."

"Tidak Sehun…,"

"Tidak ada bantahan." Sehun berucap tegas. Sehun dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Jongin dan menggendongnya di punggung, Monggu menyalak keras. "Monggu ikuti aku." Ucap Sehun, anjing pintar itu langsung menurut dan berjalan di belakang Sehun. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi kaki panjang Sehun untuk melintasi taman yang tak seberapa besar itu hingga sampai di depan pintu.

Sehun menggunakan kaki kanannya untuk mendorong pintu kaca. "Monggu." Perintah Sehun, Monggu menurut dan berlari terlebih dahulu, Sehun melangkah cepat ia bahkan lupa untuk menutup pintu kembali.

"Jongin?!"

"Ada apa dengan Jongin?!" Sehun juga tak peduli dengan pertanyaan cemas para staf _Sun_ yang berpapasan dengannya.

Sehun baru ingat jika mobilnya ada di parkiran restoran, ia langsung berlari cepat menuju tempat parkiran restoran, Monggu berlari di belakang Sehun. "Jongin?!"

"Dia sakit." Sehun menjawab cepat pertanyaan dari Sunny ketika mereka berpapasan di depan _Sun_.

Sesampainya di samping mobil miliknya Sehun menurunkan tubuh Jongin perlahan namun tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Jongin untuk menahan tubuh Jongin. "Aku baik-baik saja Sehun."

Sehun tak membalas dia membuka pintu penumpang belakang mobil. "Monggu masuk." Monggu langsung tanggap. "Sekarang giliranmu Jongin." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. Sehun membantu Jongin memasuki mobil, memasangkan sabuk pengaman dan memastikan bahwa Jongin merasa nyaman. "Tidurlah, perjalanan kira-kira sepuluh menit dari sini." Ucap Sehun.

"Baik." bisik Jongin.

Sehun mengamati wajah Jongin dengan cemas, bibir Jongin terlihat pucat dan dahinya dibasahi oleh titik-titik keringat dingin. Sehun menutup pintu mobil dan berlari menuju kursi kemudi. Ia nyalakan mesin mobil kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat parkir restoran.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun hampir setiap menit melirik spion, memastikan keadaan Jongin di belakang baik-baik saja. Jongin tampak tertidur tapi dia terlihat gelisah. Lima belas menit kemudian, sedikit terlambat karena Sehun tak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh saat menyetir, dia sampai di depan klinik tempat teman baiknya membuka praktik. Sehun melompat turun dari mobil, membuka pintu penumpang belakang. "Monggu turun." Sehun berucap pelan, Monggu melangkah pelan dan melompat turun dari mobil.

Jongin masih tertidur, perlahan Sehun melepas sabuk pengaman Jongin dan mengangkat tubuh Jongin. Jongin sama sekali tak terbangun, Sehun berpikir jika Jongin benar-benar kelelahan dan mungkin itu salah satu penyebab demamnya.

"Selamat datang—Sehun!" Kyungsoo menyambut dengan senyuman lebar dan ramah yang dengan cepat tergantikan dengan mimik wajah serius.

"Temanku sakit Kyungsoo _Hyung_."

"Ah baiklah, ayo ikut aku." Kyungsoo berjalan di depan Sehun menunjukkan jalan, sikapnya tenang tentu hal ini sudah biasa ia hadapi tapi tidak bagi Sehun.

"Baringkan dia di sini." Ucap Kyungsoo, Sehun melakukan perintah Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku harus keluar?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo sementara dua perawat sudah berada di dekat ranjang Jongin.

"Tidak, tapi aku akan menutup tirainya, privasi." Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan. "Bisakah kau keluarkan anjingnya dari sini?"

"Dia anjing penuntun."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu."

Tirai ditutup, Sehun duduk pada bangku plastik biru tua di dalam ruangan pemeriksaan, di dekat kaki kanan Sehun, Monggu duduk dengan tenang. Tangan kanan Sehun bergerak pelan menyentuh puncak kepala Monggu. "Dia akan baik-baik saja Monggu." Sehun berucap pelan sementara tangan kanannya masih mengusap pelan puncak kepala Monggu.

Ponsel dalam saku celana Sehun bergetar, Sehun bergegas memeriksa siapa yang menghubunginya. "Lay." Ragu-ragu namun pada akhirnya Sehun mengangkat panggilan itu.

" _Sehun, apa Jongin ada bersamamu?"_

Sehun menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, kemudian ia putus panggilan Lay dan menyetel ponselnya dalam modus terbang sehingga tak akan ada yang bisa menghubungi ponselnya. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding di belakangnya, mengamati lampu di dalam ruang pemeriksaan. Suara tirai yang terbuka membuat Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Temanmu hanya kelelahan, dia bisa pulang tapi dia bisa juga menginap di sini semalam ,supaya aku bisa mengawasi demamnya, terserah keputusanmu."

"Kalau begitu biar Jongin menginap semalam di sini."

"Ah, namanya Jongin?"

"Ya, namanya Jongin. Boleh aku melihatnya? Sebelum aku pulang dan sebelum aku menghubungi keluarganya."

"Tentu saja, dia masih tertidur, sepertinya demamnya akan segera turun karena dia sudah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak." Sehun hanya mengangguk kemudian berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Aku keluar dulu jika ada sesuatu jangan segan untuk memanggilku aku akan kembali sekitar satu jam lagi untuk memeriksa keadaan Jongin."

"Terimakasih _Hyung_." Kyungsoo tersenyum, Sehun memandangi pintu ruangan hingga pintu itu benar-benar tertutup. Berikutnya ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke sisi kanan ranjang Jongin. Monggu masih duduk di tempatnya tak berniat mengikuti Sehun karena dia tak mendengar perintah.

Perlahan Sehun meletakan tangan kirinya ke atas dahi Jongin. Masih demam namun Jongin terlihat lebih baik, wajahnya tak sepucat tadi dan dia tidur dengan tenang. Sehun menggenggam lembut tangan kanan Jongin selama beberapa saat sebelum melepaskannya.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku, mematikan mode terbang dan menunggu hingga ponselnya bisa menangkap sinyal kembali. Lima panggilan tak terjawab dan delapan pesan langsung menyambutnya, semua dari Lay namun Sehun yakin Suholah yang menulis pesan untuknya, ia hapal gaya tulisan Lay.

Sehun berniat untuk menulis pesan dan mengirimkannya ke nomor Lay, saat panggilan lain masuk. "Lay hyung, Jongin sakit aku membawanya ke klinik milik Kyungsoo hyung."

" _Baiklah, Paman dan Bibi Kim akan menjemputnya."_

"Jongin baik-baik saja dia hanya demam. Aku bisa mengantarkannya ke rumah sebelum berangkat kerja besok pagi."

" _Ah!"_ Lay memekik di seberang sana.

" _Sehun apa yang kau lakukan pada Jongin?!"_ Suara Suho terdengar tak bersahabat, rupanya Lay memekik karena dia kaget Suho merebut ponselnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Jongin demam karena kelelahan."

" _Tunggu di sana aku ingin berbicara denganmu."_ Sambungan telepon terputus, Sehun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa yang dia inginkan dariku?" bisik Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun memutuskan untuk duduk kembali dan mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya menggunakan _earphone_. Sesekali ia akan mengamati wajah Jongin yang masih tertidur. Monggu merebahkan tubuhnya di dekat kaki kanan Sehun. Sunyi dan sepi, namun Sehun menikmati suasana ini meski terdengar aneh.

Sehun baru mendengarkan tiga lagu saat pintu ruang perawatan terbuka dan empat orang masuk ke dalam. "Sehun."

"Bibi Kim." Balas Sehun ia berdiri membungkukkan badannya sambil melepas _earphone_ yang menyumpal telinganya.

"Apa Jongin baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, dia hanya kelelahan, sekarang demamnya sudah sedikit turun, Kyungsoo hyung bilang semuanya baik-baik saja." Sehun menerangkan dengan perlahan agar semua orang bisa menangkap setiap kata yang ia ucapkan dengan baik terutama Suho.

"Sehun, bisa kita bicara sebentar." Suho melempar tatapan tajam. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Suho meninggalkan kamar, mengabaikan semua tatapan bingung dan penuh pertanyaan yang dilemparkan oleh tiga orang lainnya.

Rupanya Suho mengajak Sehun menuju tempat parkir klinik. Suho bersandar pada mobil sedan silver milik Lay. "Apa yang kau inginkan Sehun?"

"Maksud _Hyung_ apa?" Sehun masih bersikap sopan dan memanggil Suho dengan sebutan yang baik, menghormatinya.

"Apa kau mendekati Jongin untuk membalas dendam padaku? Aku tahu perasaanmu pada Lay, kau bisa membenciku atau melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan padaku untuk melampiaskan rasa marah, dendam, dan bencimu, tapi tolong jangan sakiti Jongin."

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu, kau terlalu buruk berpikir tentang aku Suho hyung." Suho masih melempar tatapan tak percaya. "Aku tak sepicik itu."

"Aku akan mengawasimu Oh Sehun."

"Terserahlah, jika kau mempunyai banyak waktu." Sehun tersenyum miring. "Jaga Jongin baik-baik kau menyayanginya kan? Jangan memaksanya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan, jangan biarkan orang yang telah menorehkan luka dihatinya menemuinya, kenapa kau terlihat sama sekali tak mengerti Jongin." Sehun berbalik memunggungi Suho kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Jongin!" Pekik Sehun dari dalam mobilnya dengan jendela yang sedikit terbuka.

Suho hanya berdiri terpaku, pandangannya mengikuti mobil Sehun yang melaju pergi meninggalkan tempat parkir klinik. "Apa yang kau inginkan Oh Sehun?" bisik Suho, tentu saja ia tak bisa begitu saja mempercayai Sehun, dan apa yang Sehun katakan tadi? Dirinya tak memahami Jongin?

"Jangan sok tahu Sehun." Dengus Suho sebelum berbalik dan berlari-lari kecil kembali ke dalam klinik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, kedua tangannya bergerak menyamping berniat untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, saat kedua tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh besi ranjang yang dingin. "Ini dimana?"

"Hei kau sudah bangun?"

"Lay hyung."

"Iya ini aku, Ayahmu dan Suho pulang untuk bersiap-siap kerja sedangkan ibumu akan kembali kesini nanti untuk menjemput kita berdua."

"Menjemput? Ah iya, ini dimana?"

"Klinik milik Kyungsoo, teman Sehun, kemarin kau demam tinggi jadi Sehun membawamu ke sini."

"Sehun…," gumam Jongin. Ia rasakan tangan Lay menyentuh dahinya dengan perlahan.

"Syukurlah demammu sudah benar-benar hilang, tapi Kyungsoo bilang kau harus istirahat total selama dua hari."

"Hmmm," Jongin menggumam. "Monggu!" pekik Jongin senang saat Monggu melompat ke pangkuannya. Ia mengelus pelan puncak kepala Monggu dengan sayang.

"Kau tak ingin tahu dimana Sehun?" Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, jatungnya kembali berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika nama Sehun disebut.

"Tentu saja dia sedang bekerja."

"Ya, kau benar dia sedang bekerja. Sebentar lagi Ibu datang, kita mampir ke restoranku untuk sarapan sebelum pulang, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa disana ramai?"

"Restoran baru buka pukul delapan pagi dan sekarang masih pukul enam lebih lima belas menit, jadi masih banyak waktu sebelum restoran dibuka."

"Masih benar-benar pagi, tapi aku sudah bangun, efek tidur seharian kemarin." Jongin berucap polos membuat Lay tertawa pelan.

"Aku akan membeli minuman, akan kubelikan sesuatu untukmu."

"Apa Jus Apel boleh?"

"Kurasa tidak masalah, nanti aku tanyakan pada Kyungsoo aku pergi dulu, hanya sebentar dan kupikir Sehun akan menghubungimu nanti."

"Untuk apa Sehun menghubungiku?"

"Memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Jongin tak membalas, dahinya berkerut ia tak mau mempercayai ucapan Lay, ia tak ingin berharap banyak. Jongin memilih bermain dengan anjingnya sambil menunggu Lay kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, menunggu lama?"

Jongin tak membalas dia hanya menyungging senyum sambil mengusap-ngusap perut Monggu yang kini berbaring terlentang di pangkuannya.

"Monggu lucu sekali." Puji Lay. "Kyungsoo mengijinkanmu minum jus Apel asal setelah ini kau cepat makan."

"Hmm." Jongin hanya menggumam sementara Lay menusuk kotak jus dengan sedotan dan memberikannya pada Jongin. "Terimakasih Lay hyung."

"Sama-sama." balas Lay ramah sambil mengusak pelan rambut Jongin.

Lay duduk kembali dan meminum soda yang ia beli, ia perhatikan dengan seksama setiap gerak-gerik Jongin mungkin ini yang terjadi pada semua orang saat pertama mereka melihat Jongin. Memperhatikan Jongin dengan seksama, mencemaskan Jongin, jika dia terluka, jika dia melakukan kesalahan. Lay menatap iba pada Jongin, saat lampu mati selama beberapa menit saja dia sudah kebingungan mencari sumber cahaya, bagaimana dengan Jongin yang hidup dalam kegelapan?

"Kau sudah bangun, Sayang?"

"Hai Ibu."

Nyonya Kim berjalan mendekati ranjang Jongin kemudian mengecup pelan kening Jongin. "Demammu sudah hilang, kita pergi ke restoran Lay untuk sarapan lalu pulang, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ide bagus."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang, Ibu tidak terlalu suka dengan klinik dan rumah sakit." Ucap nyonya Kim dengan nada ceria.

"Aku juga." Balas Jongin kemudian tersenyum tulus kepada sang Ibu.

"Baiklah Ayo!" Lay memekik bahagia, ia membantu Jongin turun dari ranjang dan memperbaiki tali yang melingkari leher Monggu. "Monggu kita pulang, apa kau suka?" Monggu menyalak keras. Membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya tertawa terbahak.

"Kurasa Monggu juga merindukan rumah." Ucap Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menggumamkan lagu kesukaannya sambil memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang tertumpuk di atas mejanya. Dia datang sangat pagi hari ini, pukul setengah enam pagi dan memulai kerja lebih awal tak ada orang sama sekali karena kantor baru buka pukul delapan pagi, hanya ada petugas pembersih.

"Tuan Sehun, Anda mau kopi?"

"Ah Paman Li, tidak, saya tidak minum kopi."

"Air putih?" Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Paman Li adalah petugas kebersihan yang paling lama bekerja dengan Sehun dan kini beliau mengawasi seluruh staf kebersihan di kantor.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sehun sopan setelah Paman Li meletakan botol air mineral ke atas meja kerja Sehun. "Paman sudah ada di kantor pagi sekali."

"Setiap hari seperti ini Tuan, saya sudah terbiasa."

"Jangan memanggil saya dengan sebutan Tuan, rasanya benar-benar tidak enak, panggil saja dengan Sehun, Paman."

"Ah saya tidak bisa Tuan, Tuan kan Bos saya." Ucap Paman Li sambil membungkukkan badannya. Sehun menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, tak ingin berdebat lagi.

"Terimakasih Paman dan maafkan saya jika selama ini saya bertingkah menyebalkan."

"Tuan tidak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang salah kepada para staf." Ucap Paman Li ramah diiringi senyum tulus beliau. "Saya permisi dulu Tuan. Semoga pekerjaan Anda selesai dengan baik."

"Terimakasih banyak." Sehun memperhatikan pintu ruangannya yang tertutup selama beberapa detik, kemudian ia kembali menekuni pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk dengan serius.

Tiga jam kemudian Sehun memutuskan untuk berisitirahat, kantor sudah ramai oleh para karyawan. Sehun mengamati kalender mejanya, mencari waktu yang tepat untuk membawa Jongin ke pantai sebelum udara semakin dingin.

"Sehun."

"Ah, Chen hyung."

"Aku mengantarkan laporan dari bagian restoran dan food court."

"Letakkan di sini." Ucap Sehun menunjuk mejanya sementara kedua matanya masih sibuk mengamati kalender.

"Ada yang menarik? Ada momen yang harus dirayakan bulan ini?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Chen. "Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir tentang liburan."

"Ah itu, kurasa itu ide bagus tapi sayangnya kau tak akan bisa pergi terlalu lama dan terlalu jauh." Ucap Chen sambil menyamankan duduknya di atas kursi kulit di hadapan Sehun.

"Aku tahu itu, aku berencana pergi ke pantai yang dekat dari Seoul bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ide bagus, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi sekarang jangan sampai bulan Agustus berakhir dan udara menjadi semakin dingin, saranku pergi saja saat hari aktif, jadi pantai tak akan terlalu padat."

"Saranmu bisa kugunakan _Hyung_. Satu lagi kira-kira kapan waktu yang tepat?"

"Hmmm," Chen menggumam kemudian meraih kalender Sehun. "Tanggal dua puluh lima Agustus."

"Dua puluh lima, berarti satu minggu lagi."

"Yup. Sudahlah kau atur sendiri atau minta bantuan Xiumin hyung dia lebih teliti soal hal-hal seperti ini. Eh! Kau mau pergi dengan siapa?"

"Temanku." Sehun membalas tanpa beripikir dua kali.

"Teman? Siapa? Aku? Kris hyung? Xiumin hyung? Atau Lay hyung?" Chen menatap Sehun penuh selidik.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Xiumin. "Bukan kalian semua." Bisik Sehun.

"Apa?!" Chen memekik histeris sambil memegangi dadanya, Sehun cekikikan melihat reaksi dari Chen.

"Oh Sehun, kau sepertinya sudah mulai gila, kau tertawa! Baiklah cepat sana pergi liburan!" Setelah menyelesaikan kalimat dramatisnya Chen keluar meninggalkan ruangan Sehun dengan tergesa-gesa. Bukannya tersinggung Sehun justru tertawa keras.

"Haaaahh," Sehun mendesah setelah tawanya selesai. "Baiklah, tanggal dua puluh lima," gumamnya sambil melingkari angka dua puluh lima pada kalender mejanya, dia juga membuat memo pada ponselnya. "Ah Sehun! Kenapa langsung ditandai belum tentu terlaksana, bodoh!" Sehun memaki dirinya sendiri. Cepat-cepat Sehun mencari nama Jongin dalam kontaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Napsu makanmu belum kembali?" Jongin menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Ibu. "Pantas saja kau tak menghabiskan sarapanmu tadi, berarti kau harus istirahat mulai hari ini dan dua hari ke depan, jangan membebani pikiranmu dan jangan menulis, Ibu sudah berbicara pada Siwon untuk memberimu waktu istirahat."

"Siwon hyung setuju?"

"Iya, dia setuju." Balas nyonya Kim.

Jongin berada di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya setelah tadi pergi ke restoran Lay untuk sarapan. Ia sandarkan kepalanya karena rasa kantuk mulai menyerang.

"Tidurlah Jongin, perjalanan masih cukup lama kira-kira sepuluh menit." Ucap nyonya Kim.

"Ya, tidurlah Jongin." Sambung Lay.

Saat Jongin mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, getaran ponsel dalam saku celana mengganggunya. Ia raih ponsel itu dengan setengah hati, berharap itu bukan panggilan dari Siwon atau Suho.

" _Halo Jongin."_ Suara seorang Oh Sehun di seberang sana mampu membuat Jongin menahan napas.

"Halo."

" _Apa kau sudah pulang ke rumahmu?"_

"Sekarang masih dalam perjalanan, sepuluh menit lagi baru sampai, ada apa?"

" _Berapa hari Kyungsoo menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat?"_ Sehun dengan keras kepala justru melempar pertanyaan lain tanpa menjawab Jongin terlebih dahulu.

"Dua hari, aku harus beristirahat selama dua hari."

" _Istirahat dengan baik, tanggal dua puluh lima kita pergi ke pantai."_

"Apa?!" Tentu saja Jongin kaget dengan pemberitahuan tiba-tiba seperti itu.

" _Kenapa? Kau ada acara tanggal dua puluh lima?"_ Di seberang sana suara Sehun terdengar kecewa.

"Tidak, kurasa aku bisa."

" _Baiklah kalau begitu tanggal dua puluh lima, jangan sampai lupa, ah tidak! Aku akan menerormu agar kau tidak lupa. Istirahatlah dengan baik aku akan mampir jika ada waktu."_

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat karena jantungnya berdetak keras memukul-mukul tulang dadanya.

" _Sampai jumpa Jongin."_

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam, Sehun mengakhiri panggilannya. Sambil menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya Jongin memasukan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana. "Ah aku lupa berterimakasih," gerutu Jongin.

"Siapa?" itu suara Lay yang bertanya.

"Sehun."

"Wah, kalian sudah akrab aku senang sekali mendengarnya." Balas Lay dengan nada ceria, Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kalian menjalin hubungan yang serius?"

Jongin mengerutkan dahi, nada bicara ibunya terdengar tidak bersahabat. "Tentu saja tidak, kami hanya berteman."

"Kau yakin Sehun tak tertarik padamu?"

"Memangnya kalau Sehun tertarik padaku kenapa?"

"Jongin," nyonya Kim memanggil nama putranya dengan nada yang lebih lembut. "Ibu hanya tidak ingin kau terluka dan direndahkan lagi."

"Hmmm, aku mengerti Ibu, Ibu jangan cemas, Sehun tak mungkin tertarik padaku, kami hanya berteman biasa." Ucap Jongin agar ibunya merasa tenang, namun entah kenapa justru hatinya yang bergejolak sekarang. "Sehun memiliki banyak pilihan yang lebih baik dariku, Ibu jangan mencemaskan soal itu, tenang saja."

Jongin kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya, Monggu meletakan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Jongin, ia usap pelan kepala Monggu dan bulu-bulu yang terasa lembut menyentuh permukaan kulit telapak tangannya.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas kesediaan para pembaca sekalian untuk meluangkan waktu membaca cerita aneh saya, semoga terhibur, dan terimakasih untuk: **bubbleosh, dhantiee, nandaXLSK9094, htyoung, , vivikim406, enchris.727, utsukushii02, geash, ParkJitta, jungkrystal432, jjong86, jonginisa, .39, laxyvords, Kim Jonghee, yuvikimm97, Lucky8894, KaiNieris, troalle** atas review, masukan, dan kritikannya, kedepan saya akan berusaha menulis lebih baik lagi.


	7. Chapter 7

**BLACK**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

Halo semuanya ini chapter tujuh terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya yang semakin aneh. Updatenya lama masih berkutat dengan penyakit menakutkan bernama WB alias writer block. Selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kesalahan.

 **Previous**

"Siapa?" itu suara Lay yang bertanya.

"Sehun."

"Wah, kalian sudah akrab aku senang sekali mendengarnya." Balas Lay dengan nada ceria, Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kalian menjalin hubungan yang serius?"

Jongin mengerutkan dahi, nada bicara ibunya terdengar tidak bersahabat. "Tentu saja tidak kami hanya berteman."

"Kau yakin Sehun tak tertarik padamu?"

"Memangnya kalau Sehun tertarik padaku kenapa?"

"Jongin," nyonya Kim memanggil nama putranya dengan nada yang lebih lembut. "Ibu hanya tidak ingin kau terluka dan direndahkan lagi."

"Hmmm, aku mengerti Ibu, Ibu jangan cemas, Sehun tak mungkin tertarik padaku, kami hanya berteman biasa." Ucap Jongin agar ibunya merasa tenang, namun entah kenapa justru hatinya yang bergejolak sekarang. "Sehun memiliki banyak pilihan yang lebih baik dariku, Ibu jangan mencemaskan soal itu, tenang saja."

Jongin kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya, Monggu meletakan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Jongin, ia usap pelan kepala Monggu dan bulu-bulu yang terasa lembut menyentuh permukan kulit telapak tangannya.

 **BAB TUJUH**

"Monggu!" Jongin menggeram kesal, setelah dua hari istirahat total hari ini dia merasa sangat segar dan hal pertama yang terlintas dalam pikirannya adalah memandikan Monggu. "Kenapa kau selalu kabur saat akan dimandikan?!" Jongin kembali menggerutu, sementara kedua kakinya menjepit tubuh Monggu yang terbaring di atas lantai kamar tidurnya, Monggu menyalak keras mengeluarkan protesnya, Jongin tak peduli, misi hari ini harus terlaksana. "Tidak, tidak Monggu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos, bulu-bulumu sudah tidak harum dan tidak lembut lagi, kau harus mandi." Jongin bermonolog panjang seolah anjingnya mengerti.

Monggu mengeluarkan geraman memelas, sepertinya anjing itu memang mengerti dengan apa yang Jongin ucapkan. "Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau menyerah, jadi nikmati saja tindihan dua kakiku Monggu nakal!"

Sehun yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jongin, sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan tawa. Sungguh Jongin terlihat lucu menggerutu seperti itu, ternyata hanya di depan Monggu saja Jongin menjadi dirinya sendiri. Bukan Jongin yang pendiam.

"Siapa di sana?! Lay hyung? Suho hyung? Ayah?" tak ada jawaban Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mungkin suara tawa itu milik ibunya karena suara itu terdengar berat.

"Ini aku."

"Sehun…," Jongin menggumam, padahal selama dua hari ini ia menunggu Sehun dan laki-laki itu tak muncul, ah tapi Sehun memang mengatakan jika dia akan mampir jika ada waktu.

"Hei! Kenapa kau jadi pendiam lagi? Padahal saat bersama Monggu kau bicara banyak." Jongin tak menjawab, Sehun hanya menghembuskan napas kasar dan mulai melangkah mendekati Jongin.

"Siapa yang membukakan pintu untukmu?"

"Ibumu."

"Apa ibuku terlihat ramah?"

"Iya, beliau ramah memang kenapa?" Jongin menggeleng cepat, tak mungkin ia mengatakan pada Sehun tentang kecemasan ibunya. "Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku bersikap sedikit menyebalkan mungkin, karena itu Ibu sedikit jengkel padaku."

"Ah itu." balas Sehun mengerti, ia duduk di atas lantai di samping Jongin tangannya bergerak mengusap puncak kepala Monggu. "Kau membuatnya tersiksa, Jongin." Ucap Sehun setelah mengamati betapa memelasnya wajah Monggu sekarang. "Angkat kakimu."

"Aku tidak menyakitinya, Monggu pandai berakting supaya tidak mandi, aku sudah sering termakan akting Monggu." Nada bicara Jongin yang bersungut-sungut, bibir sedikit mengerucut, dan mata bulat lucu membuat Sehun kembali tertawa. "Hei, apa yang kau tertawakan?!" bentak Jongin.

"Kau terlihat lucu saat kesal karena seekor anjing." Balas Sehun di sela tawanya.

"Monggu bukan anjing biasa," Jongin menggerutu membela diri, tidak mau dianggap konyol oleh Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku bisa membantumu memandikan Monggu, bagaimana?"

"Kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja bisa, dulu aku pernah memelihara anjing lalu aku berhenti memelihara hewan peliharaan setelah sibuk dengan sekolah SMA sampai sekarang."

"Kau yakin tidak lupa cara memandikan anjing?"

"Aku ini jenius!" Ucap Sehun berapi-api.

Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, angkat Monggu dan bawa dia ke kamar mandi." Tanpa ragu Jongin langsung memberi perintah, Sehun hanya cekikikan kemudian mengangkat tubuh gempal Monggu dari bawah kungkungan kaki Jongin.

Memandikan Monggu rupanya benar-benar tidak mudah, Jongin harus berulang kali meneriaki anjingnya agar duduk diam, setelah membasahi bulu-bulu Monggu dilanjutkan dengan memberi sampo khusus anjing, meratakan ke seluruh tubuh Monggu membilasnya hingga bersih, kemudian kondisioner, meratakannya, dan membilasnya. Jongin mengambil handuk lebar dan meletakannya ke atas tubuh Monggu, ia menggosok perlahan untuk mengurangi air dari bulu-bulu Monggu.

"Kau memandikan Monggu sendiri selama ini?"

"Baru satu tahu terakhir, dulu Suho hyung yang membantuku."

"Hmmm."

"Sudah, ayo Monggu keluar dari kamar mandi setelah ini bulu-bulumu akan dikeringkan." Monggu menggeram tidak suka. "Kalau tidak dikeringkan bisa tumbuh jamur. Ayo Monggu!" perintah Jongin.

Sehun berjalan pelan di belakang Jongin, ia melihat jika Jongin berjalan normal tanpa bantuan tongkat, tanpa meraba-raba, mungkin karena dia sudah hapal dengan kamarnya dan semua barang yang ada.

"Monggu duduk di atas tempat tidur." Perintah Jongin pada si anjing cokelat, dan Monggu melakukan hal yang Jongin perintahkan.

Sehun duduk di pinggir tempat tidur memperhatikan Jongin mengeringkan bulu Monggu dengan pengering rambut kemudian menaburi bulu Monggu dengan bedak khusus, mengeringkan telinga bagian dalam Monggu. Semuanya Jongin lakukan dengan sangat baik. Setelah semua selesai Jongin memeluk Monggu erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bulu-bulu cokelat tua Monggu. "Harum." Gumam Jongin dengan suara pelan yang teredam tubuh Monggu.

Sehun yang merasa tak berguna akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya, ia memutuskan untuk mengembalikan bedak Monggu dan _Hairdrayer_ ke atas nakas dan membuang tisu yang tadi Jongin gunakan untuk mengeringkan telinga Monggu.

"Sehun kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu." Ucap Jongin setelah mendengar langkah kaki dan suara benda yang di letakkan di atas permukaan kayu meja nakas. Sehun tidak menjawab kalimat Jongin. "Maaf merepotkanmu." Sambung Jongin dan Sehun masih bungkam.

Dahi Jongin berkerut, apa dia melakukan kesalahan. "Ah, aku lupa terimakasih sudah membantuku Sehun." Ucap Jongin dengan nada ceria kemudian diiringi oleh senyum manisnya.

"Wah rupanya kau masih ingat jika aku membenci permintaan maafmu."

"Tapi jika aku menginjak kakimu apa aku tidak boleh meminta maaf?"

"Kalau itu tentu saja kau harus meminta maaf, yang tidak aku sukai adalah meminta maaf saat kau sama sekali tidak salah. Kenapa kau banyak sekali meminta maaf?" Sehun menatap wajah Jongin dengan seksama meski Jongin tak membalas tatapannya, wajah Jongin memang menghadap ke arahnya namun kedua mata Jongin tentu saja tidak fokus menatapnya.

"Kau juga banyak meminta maaf padaku saat kita baru bertemu, apa alasanmu?"

"Ah itu…," Sehun tak langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Jongin berhasil memojokannya. "Hmm kurasa aku tak ingin menyinggungmu."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kalau aku meminta maaf karena aku merepotkan orang lain, seandainya aku normal tentu aku tak membutuhkan bantuan terlalu banyak."

Sehun duduk kembali di pinggir ranjang tempat tidur Jongin dengan Monggu di antara dirinya dan Jongin. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Manusia itu makhluk sosial jadi mustahil manusia tak membutuhkan bantuan manusia lain."

"Tapi frekuensinya pasti berbeda." Jongin bersikeras jika dirinya adalah beban, dan Sehun tak suka dengan hal itu.

"Berhentilah menganggap dirimu sebagai beban."

"Itu tak membantu," bisik Jongin.

Sehun terdiam, mencoba berpikir. "Jika aku mengagumi apa itu cukup untuk mengubah pandanganmu terhadap dirimu sendiri?"

Kagum? Seorang Oh Sehun mengaguminya? Pemilik salah satu mall terkenal di Korea mengaguminya? Jongin tersenyum miring. "Jangan bercanda Sehun."

"Aku tidak bercanda." Sehun menjawab tegas.

"Bohong, tidak ada dari diriku yang bisa dikagumi, aku sama sekali….,"

"Aku kagum dengan tulisanmu dan kagum dengan kebaikan hatimu yang mau berbagi dengan sesama." Ucap Sehun, memotong kalimat Jongin.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa," gumam Jongin pelan, melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi dipotong oleh Sehun.

"Karena aku mengagumimu mulai sekarang berhentilah memandang rendah dirimu sendiri, setuju?" Jongin tak berekspresi, Sehun meraih tangan kanan Jongin dan menautkan kelingking Jongin dengan kelingkingnya. "Kau sudah setuju."

"Kau memaksaku!" pekik Jongin sambil menarik tangan kanannya dari genggaman tangan Sehun. Di dengarnya suara tawa Sehun yang tertahan. "Sudah diam," gerutu Jongin, sayang, Sehun masih saja tertawa. "Kenapa menemuiku? Dan sekarang aku yakin masih sekitar pukul dua atau tiga sore, bagaimana kau bisa pulang kerja cepat?"

"Ah itu." balas Sehun, sementara Jongin bersorak dalam hati ternyata keputusannya untuk mengganti topik berhasil menghentikan tawa Sehun. "Aku datang kerja sangat pagi, jadi aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat, dan aku datang kesini untuk menjengukmu sekalian bermain, kita kan teman apa kau tidak tahu jika teman itu saling mengunjungi?"

"Aku tidak punya teman dalam waktu yang lama." Jawaban Jongin yang lirih ditambah raut wajah muramnya, membuat Sehun merutuk dalam hati, padahal dia berniat untuk bercanda tapi sepertinya pertanyaan yang ia ajukan salah.

"Ah! Mulai sekarang aku akan sering mengunjungimu karena aku temanmu, sudahlah Jongin, jangan memasang wajah menyedihkan seperti itu lagi, kau ini." Sehun menyikut pelan lengan Jongin karena Monggu memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas lantai. "Dulu kau bilang untuk menikmati hidup dan merasa bahagia setiap hari, mari menikmati hidup dan lupakan semua hal yang membuat sedih."

"Hmm, ide bagus." Ucap Jongin, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju beranda kamarnya, beranda yang sama seperti di rumah Sehun kecuali kanopi mawar.

"Kemana?"

"Keluar dan menghirup udara segar, Monggu menyukainya."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak tahu, suka atau tidak, tapi sudah menjadi kebiasaan, jadi kurasa aku menyukainya." Sehun hanya mengangguk mendengar kalimat Jongin lupa jika Jongin tak bisa melihat anggukannya.

Sehun melangkah mengikuti Jongin, beranda kamar Jongin sedikit lebih luas dari beranda di rumahnya, jika di rumahnya menggunakan kanopi mawar sebagai peneduh, milik Jongin dilindungi oleh genteng. Ada dua kursi anyam putih di salah satu ujung beranda dan meja kopi berukuran sedang tanpa hiasan apa-apa di atasnya.

Monggu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lantai, Jongin duduk di atas lantai dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding dan Sehun melakukan hal yang sama. Beranda ini menghadap langsung dengan kolam air berukuran sedang, ada hiasan bambu runcing yang bergerak naik turun dengan bantuan beban air, suara gemericik air membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan merasa tenang.

"Di sini nyaman," gumam Sehun.

"Hmm." Jongin hanya menggumam.

"Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Jangan lupa tanggal dua puluh lima, kau tidak boleh sibuk di hari itu mengerti?"'

"Kau memaksaku?"

"Karena itu kesempatan terakhir untuk ke pantai, setelah itu udara akan semakin dingin dan entah kapan lagi aku bisa mencuri waktu untuk libur." Sehun menerangkan semua alasannya kepada Jongin.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha mengingatnya dan kau sendiri yang mengatakan akan menerorku agar aku ingat."

"Ah iya, aku akan menerormu."

"Jangan katakan kau lupa janjimu yang satu itu?"

"Tidak!" elak Sehun. Jongin tertawa mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang terkejut itu. "Sungguh aku tidak lupa, aku sudah membuat agenda di ponselku."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Balas Jongin dengan nada mengejek.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya mirip Marmut, biasanya hal itu ia lakukan untuk mengejek, dan memang itu tujuannya, namun reaksi yang ia dapatkan tentu saja berbeda. Jika ia melakukan hal itu di depan Kris, Xiumin, atau Chen, pasti pukulan manis telah mendarat di kepalanya, namun di depan Jongin dia sama sekali tak mendapat reaksi apa-apa. Di sisi lain Sehun merasa lega tak perlu merasakan jitakan di kepala, namun di sisi lain, anehnya ia berharap Jongin akan menjitak kepalanya.

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Sehun sempat melupakan Jongin, ia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin sudah tertidur. "Kau ini," gerutu Sehun, perlahan ia tarik kepala Jongin dan meletakannya di bahu kirinya. Sehun menumpukan kepalanya pada puncak kepala Jongin, aroma sampo Jongin tercium kuat. "Kau memakai sampo yang sama dengan Lay hyung," gumam Sehun. Napas Jongin yang terdengar teratur ditambah suara gemericik air adalah kombinasi sempurna untuk membuat kedua kelopak mata Sehun terasa berat.

Mungkin, belum lima menit Sehun tertidur saat ponsel dalam saku kemejanya mengeluarkan bunyi berisik. Sehun langsung terjaga dan mengambil ponselnya, menjawab panggilan masuk.

"Xiumin hyung ada apa?"

" _Datanglah ke kantor kami membutuhkanmu sekarang."_

"Untuk apa?"

" _Kris tidak bisa mengatasi masalah tentang penambahan lantai di mall."_

"Ah baiklah aku akan segera ke sana, setengah jam lagi bagaimana?"

" _Ya, tidak apa-apa, kurasa para penyewa baru akan datang satu jam lagi, aku memberitahumu lebih awal untuk mempermudah situasi."_

"Sampai nanti _Hyung_." Sehun mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan Xiumin, ia menoleh ke kiri dan melihat Jongin masih tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di pundaknya. "Jongin, maaf aku harus pergi sekarang." Sehun berucap perlahan agar Jongin tak terkejut. Sayang Jongin hanya melenguh dan menyamankan kepalanya. Satu hal baru yang Sehun ketahui tentang Jongin, Jongin hobi sekali tidur. "Haaah baiklah," desah Sehun.

Perlahan Sehun melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada tubuh Jongin dan tangan kanannya berada di bawah lutut Jongin, mengangkat tubuh Jongin adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa. Ini bukan yang pertama kali Sehun mengangkat tubuh Jongin, namun baru kali ini ia benar-benar menyadari jika tubuh Jongin terasa ringan, dan dia tak kesulitan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Bahkan Chen hyung lebih berat darimu," bisik Sehun. Perlahan Sehun membaringkan tubuh Jongin ke atas tempat tidur, dan menyelimutinya. "Tidur yang nyenyak."

Sehun menoleh ke beranda, Monggu juga masih terlelap, jadi pekerjaan lanjutan yang Sehun lakukan adalah mengangkat Monggu, membaringkannya di samping Jongin lalu menutup pintu beranda, mencegah udara dingin masuk ke dalam kamar. "Aku pergi dulu Jongin." Tanpa sadar tangan kiri Sehun bergerak untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi dahi Jongin.

Sehun mengamati wajah polos Jongin yang tertidur. "Apa kau bermimpi? Mimpi seperti apa yang kau lihat? Apa itu berwarna?" tanpa sadar bibir Sehun membisikan berbagai pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikirannya. Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya dengan cepat karena terasa panas, entah kenapa dia menjadi sangat cengeng jika berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Aku pergi dulu Jongin." Sehun mengulangi kalimat perpisahannya kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun hanya diam dan memperhatikan perdebatan yang sedang berlangsung, diliriknya Kris yang juga diam memasang wajah datar, Xiumin yang terlihat menahan emosi, dan Chen yang berulang kali menggerakan pantatnya mulai bosan.

"Tuan Oh kami bersedia membayar biaya sewa yang sangat mahal kenapa Anda bersikeras tak ingin menambah lantai?" tanya perwakilan para penyewa mall.

"Maaf Tuan dan Nyonya sekalian, mallnya memang hanya dirancang untuk menahan beban hingga delapan lantai, kami tidak bisa menambah lantai lagi, Anda sekalian bisa menyewa di mall lain, sekali lagi maaf."

"Banyak mall lain yang menambah lantai mereka setelah didesak para penyewa kenapa Anda bersikeras?"

"Karena saya tidak mau mengambil resiko terjadinya kecelakaan yang tak diinginkan, maaf ini bukan hanya sekedar materi saya harus bertanggung jawab pada keselamatan seluruh pengunjung mall."

Para calon penyewa tak menjawab, dan pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat dengan tertib meski dari raut wajah mereka terlihat jika keputusan Sehun tak memuaskan untuk mereka.

"Apa keputusanku tepat atau tidak?" Sehun bertanya pada tiga orang yang tersisa di dalam ruang rapat, orang-orang kepercayaannya sekaligus sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Itu baik." balas Xiumin.

"Aku setuju dengan keputusanmu." Sambung Chen.

" _Hyung_?" Chen yang bertanya namun pandangan Xiumin dan Sehun tertuju pada Kris.

Kris yang tadinya diam terlihat melamun langsung menegakan tubuhnya. "Ah, itu tepat sekali Sehun." Semua orang terkejut dengan apa yang Kris katakan. "Aku memang selalu berdebat dengan Sehun, tapi untuk keselamatan pengunjung aku sependapat dengan Sehun."

"Baiklah, semuanya selesai, aku mau makan dulu." Ucap Xiumin sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku ikut _Hyung_!" pekik Chen kemudian berjalan mengekori Xiumin keluar dari ruang rapat.

Sehun meminum air mineralnya hingga tersisa setengah, kemudian berdiri dari kursinya, ia menoleh menatap Kris karena tampaknya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan wajahnya terlihat terbebani. "Ada apa _Hyung_?"

"Aku—memikirkan permintaan maafku untuk Jongin."

"Oh." Sehun membalas singkat.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf tapi rasanya sulit, kau tahu kan apa yang aku maksud…," Kris menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu, seorang Kris tak pernah merendahkan dirinya pada orang lain dan meminta maaf termasuk merendahkan diri." Kris mengangguk membalas pernyataan dari Sehun. "Lalu apa yang _Hyung_ inginkan?"

"Apa ada cara lain untuk meminta maaf langsung tanpa harus bertemu?" Sehun ingin mendengus tapi wajah Kris terlihat membutuhkan bantuan.

"Bagaimana jika menghubungi Jongin?"

"Kurasa itu ide bagus, kau punya nomornya?"

"Aku akan menghubunginya dengan ponselku lalu kau bisa bicara dengannya. Jangan melempar pertanyaan lain, menurut saja _Hyung._ " Peringat Sehun saat dilihatnya wajah Kris yang terlihat ingin melempar pertanyaan padanya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Sehun bergegas mengambil ponselnya dari saku kemeja, ia sekilas melihat jam yang ada di layar ponselnya. Pukul sembilan malam, berharap saja jika Jongin belum tidur. "Ternyata rapat menyebalkan tadi memakan waktu yang sangat lama." Gerutu Sehun.

"Kau baru menyadarinya?" Kris membalas dengan pertanyaan.

"Hmm." Sehun menggumam sementara ibu jarinya dengan cekatan menyentuh layar ponsel menuju menu kontak, Sehun langsung menghubungi nomor Jongin, hanya dua kali nada sambung dan suara Jongin menyapanya.

" _Halo."_

"Halo Jongin." Balas Sehun berusaha keras untuk tak tersenyum karena ada Kris yang bersama dengannya sekarang.

" _Sehun."_

"Iya ini aku."

" _Ada apa?"_

"Kau masih ingat kejadian di pesta lajang Lay dan Suho hyung saat seseorang mendorongmu, kau masih ingat?"

" _Ya."_ Jongin membalas singkat, Sehun mendengar keenggenan dalam nada bicara Jongin.

"Dia ingin bicara denganmu, kau bersedia?" Jongin tak langsung menjawab, ada jeda yang cukup lama. "Jongin?"

" _Baiklah."_ Bisik Jongin.

Sehun menatap Kris kemudian menyodorkan ponselnya, Kris terlihat gugup namun ia tetap menerima ponsel yang Sehun sodorkan. Sehun duduk di atas meja tepat di hadapan Kris. Mengawasi Kris dengan tatapan mata elang tajamnya.

"Halo Jongin, ini aku Kris, maafkan aku atas kejadian malam itu, maaf baru menghubungimu sekarang dan maaf juga karena aku meminta bantuan Sehun." Ucap Kris, Sehun terdiam memperhatikan dengan seksama. Sepertinya Jongin sedang berbicara pada Kris, melihat Kris yang diam dengan ekspresi wajah serius. "Terimakasih, sekali lagi aku minta maaf, terimakasih Jongin." Kris menjauhkan ponsel Sehun dari telinga kanannya kemudian menyerahkan ponsel itu kembali pada sang pemilik.

"Jongin, ini aku Sehun, selamat malam Jongin." Sehun mengakhiri panggilannya dan memasukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku.

"Kau menyayangi Jongin?"

"Apa maksud _Hyung_?"

Kris tersenyum lebar, bukan jenis senyuman menyindir atau mengejek tapi jenis senyuman lebar tulus yang diiringi kebahagiaan. "Saat kau berbicara pada Jongin nada bicaramu melembut, penuh dengan kehati-hatian kau benar-benar tak ingin menyakiti Jongin." Sehun terdiam, Kris berdiri dari kursinya menepuk pelan pundak kanan Sehun. "Sudah malam waktunya pulang. Ikuti kata hatimu Sehun, semua orang berhak untuk bahagia."

"Kau mabuk _Hyung_?"

"Kau ini!" Kris memekik kesal dan hampir saja ia berhasil menjitak kepala Sehun jika anak itu tak cekatan menghindar.

"Sikapmu aneh."

"Sikapmu juga aneh!" Kris masih kesal. "Sudahlah aku mau pulang dan mungkin pergi ke suatu tempat, sampai jumpa Sehun."

"Hmm." Sehun hanya menggumam, ia perhatikan ruangan rapat tempatnya berada selama beberapa detik sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia benar-benar sedang berkonsentrasi menulis sekarang untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya selama dua hari. Siwon memang setuju untuk memberinya kelonggaran namun dia tak ingin bersantai-santai, selain itu tubuhnya sudah benar-benar sehat sekarang. "Monggu….," gerutu Jongin saat anjingnya mengusap-usapkan kepalanya pada kaki Jongin, mengajaknya bermain. Jongin memutuskan untuk menaikan kedua kakinya ke atas kursi tak ingin diganggu Monggu.

Ponsel di dalam saku celana pendeknya bergetar, Jongin menggeram frustasi, dia sedang sangat sibuk sekarang dan getaran ponsel benar-benar mengganggu. "Halo." Jawab Jongin setengah hati.

" _Halo Jongin."_ Suara Sehun yang terdengar, dengan cepat menghilangkan rasa jengkel yang tadi Jongin rasakan.

"Sehun." Jongin ingin mengatakan banyak hal lagi, namun hanya menyebut nama Sehun yang dapat ia ucapkan.

" _Iya ini aku."_ Sehun membalas meyakinkan, membuat jantung Jongin berdetak semakin tak karuan.

"Ada apa?" Jongin bertanya karena mendengar keseriusan dalam nada bicara Sehun.

" _Kau masih ingat kejadian di pesta lajang Lay dan Suho hyung saat seseorang mendorongmu, kau masih ingat?"_ kalimat tanya Sehun membuat tubuh Jongin menegang, ia tak ingin mengingat kejadian buruk malam itu.

"Ya."Jongin membalas singkat, jika bisa memilih ia tak ingin Sehun membahas kejadian malam itu yang menurut Jongin cukup memalukan. Di malam dimana seharusnya semua orang berbahagia, dan dirinya justru mengacau.

" _Dia ingin bicara denganmu, kau bersedia?"_ Jongin tak langsung menjawab, ada jeda yang cukup lama. Kris ingin bicara dengan dirinya? apa yang Kris ingin bicarakan? _"Jongin?"_ Suara Sehun membuyarkan pemikiran Jongin.

"Baiklah." Bisik Jongin sebab ia tak menemukan kekuatan untuk menjawab lebih keras dan menyusun kalimat yang lebih baik lagi. Selanjutnya ada jeda yang tercipta. Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, jantungnya berdetak cepat, namun dengan rasa yang berbeda dari detak jantung cepat yang ia rasakan saat bersama Sehun atau saat mendengar suara Sehun.

Jongin merasakan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam ponsel lembab oleh keringat dan sedikit gemetaran.

" _Halo Jongin."_ Suara berat yang berbeda dari suara Sehun menyapa telinga Jongin.

"Oh, halo." Balas Jongin dengan suara pelan entah kenapa dia merasa sangat takut sekarang.

" _Ini aku Kris, maafkan aku atas kejadian malam itu."_

"Iya, tidak apa-apa aku bahkan hampir melupakan kejadian malam itu."

" _Maaf baru menghubungimu sekarang dan maaf juga karena aku meminta bantuan Sehun."_ Ucap Kris penuh penyesalan.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa."

" _Terimakasih, sekali lagi aku minta maaf, terimakasih Jongin."_ Kris meneruskan kalimatnya dengan nada suara pelan, berbeda sekali dengan Kris yang membentak Jongin malam itu.

Ada jeda yang tercipta, Jongin benar-benar merasa napasnya sangat berat sekarang. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, dia tak menyangka Kris akan menghubungi dan meminta maaf.

" _Jongin, ini aku Sehun_." Suara Sehun terdengar dan dengan cepat mampu menenangkan Jongin, tapi Jongin tak memiliki ide untuk membalas kalimat Sehun, jadi dia hanya bisa diam. _"Selamat malam Jongin."_ Saat panggilan itu berakhir, Jongin ingin sekali menghubungi Sehun kembali. Namun, ia tak ingin Sehun berpikiran aneh tentang dirinya, ia tak ingin Sehun berpikir jika dirinya terlihat terlalu menginginkan Sehun, toh Sehun tak mungkin membalas perasaannya.

"Haaahhh," Jongin menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Ia letakan ponselnya ke atas meja memberi jarak dengan komputernya, selanjutnya Jongin melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya, ia ingin tetap menjaga pikirannya sibuk agar dirinya tak memikirkan hal lain yang hanya akan membawa beban.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk pembaca sekalian terimakasih untuk **bububbleosh, Kamong Jjong, htyoung, KaiNieris, ParkJitta, nandaXLSK9094, jjong86, troalle, vivikim406, Kim Jonghee, , utsukushii02, yuvikimm97, sejin kimkai, jonginisa, laxyvords, miyuk, , alv, aliyya, shakyu, cute, LoveHyunFamily, ariska, HK, Hun94Kai88, ling-ling pandabear, hsejong94, anak udik.** Terimakasih untuk review kalian, ling-ling pandabear kapan nulis lagi? Hehehe sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya bye semua.


	8. Chapter 8

**BLACK**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

Halo ini chapter delapan selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesalahan happy reading all dan sampai jumpa lagi….

 **Previous**

" _Halo Jongin."_ Suara berat yang berbeda dari suara Sehun menyapa telinga Jongin.

"Oh, halo." Balas Jongin dengan suara pelan entah kenapa dia merasa sangat takut sekarang.

" _Ini aku Kris, maafkan aku atas kejadian malam itu."_

"Iya, tidak apa-apa aku bahkan hampir melupakan kejadian malam itu."

" _Maaf baru menghubungimu sekarang dan maaf juga karena aku meminta bantuan Sehun."_ Ucap Kris penuh penyesalan.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa."

" _Terimakasih, sekali lagi aku minta maaf, terimakasih Jongin."_ Kris meneruskan kalimatnya dengan nada suara pelan, berbeda sekali dengan Kris yang membentak Jongin malam itu.

Ada jeda yang tercipta, Jongin benar-benar merasa napasnya sangat berat sekarang. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, dia tak menyangka Kris akan menghubungi dan meminta maaf.

" _Jongin, ini aku Sehun_." Suara Sehun terdengar dan dengan cepat mampu menenangkan Jongin, tapi Jongin tak memiliki ide untuk membalas kalimat Sehun, jadi dia hanya bisa diam. _"Selamat malam Jongin."_ Saat panggilan itu berakhir, Jongin ingin sekali menghubungi Sehun kembali. Namun, ia tak ingin Sehun berpikiran aneh tentang dirinya, ia tak ingin Sehun berpikir jika dirinya terlihat terlalu menginginkan Sehun, toh Sehun tak mungkin membalas perasaannya.

"Haaahhh," Jongin menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Ia letakan ponselnya ke atas meja yang cukup jauh dari komputernya, selanjutnya Jongin melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya, ia ingin tetap menjaga pikirannya sibuk agar dirinya tak memikirkan hal lain yang hanya akan membawa beban.

 **BAB DELAPAN**

Jongin duduk di ruang keluarga, ia sudah membawa ransel yang entah apa isinya atas saran dari sang ibu, hari ini dia hampir lupa jika tanggal dua puluh lima Agustus karena sibuk mengejar tenggat akhir tulisannya. Sehun juga meneror dengan sangat baik, dua jam yang lalu. Jongin yakin Sehun juga hampir lupa tentang janji mereka untuk pergi ke pantai bersama.

"Jongin, Sehun sudah datang." Jongin tak menjawab dia hanya berdiri dan menggunakan tongkatnya hari ini ia sengaja tak membawa Monggu, ia ingin Monggu istirahat di rumah saja. "Apa kau kesal Jongin?" tanya nyonya Kim pada putranya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Kenapa aku harus kesal?"

"Karena Sehun datang terlambat." Mendengar kalimat sang Ibu, Jongin langsung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hanya mengantuk saja Ibu, aku tidak marah."

"Ibu antar sampai di depan pintu." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan, setuju dengan usul dari ibunya.

"Halo Jongin." Suara Sehun terdengar ceria saat menyapa Jongin.

"Hai." Balas Jongin pelan.

"Bersenang-senanglah kalian berdua." Ucap nyonya Kim dengan nada bahagia, Jongin tak tahu apa kalimat itu tulus atau tidak diucapkan oleh ibunya. Jongin tak bisa menyalahkan sikap keluarganya yang terlalu protektif padanya, tapi Jongin juga ingin diperlakukan seperti orang-orang normal, dirinya tidak lemah.

"Ayo," ucap Sehun sambil menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Jongin. "Matahari tenggelam akan sangat indah di sana." Jongin tersenyum menanggapi Sehun yang terdengar sangat antusias.

Setelah duduk, Jongin melepas ransel yang ia bawa dan meletakkan di dekat kakinya, melipat tongkat, dan memasang sabuk pengaman. "Kau siap?"

"Ya, aku siap."

"Apa kau tahu pantai mana yang akan kita kunjungi?" Sehun bertanya sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya perlahan dan melambaikan tangannya pada ibu Jongin.

"Sekarang sudah sore dan kau ingin melihat matahari tenggelam, jadi kurasa bukan pantai yang jauh. _Jeongdongjin_." Tebak Jongin.

"Ya, kau benar, pantai indah di dekat stasiun kereta dan yang paling dekat dengan Seoul. Tebakanmu tepat sekali Kim Jongin." Suara ceria Sehun dengan mudah membuat Jongin tertawa. "Jika kau lapar atau butuh ke toilet katakan saja."

"Hmmm." Jongin membalas dengan gumaman sambil mengalihkan padangannya ke arah jendela mobil meski ia tak mampu melihat apapun, Jongin hanya merasa canggung menerima semua perhatian dari Sehun.

"Apa kau suka mendengarkan lagu?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Lagu apa yang sering kau dengarkan?"

"Aku…, ada banyak jenis lagu, seringnya berubah-ubah."

"Lagu yang akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatianmu."

"Jason Walker." Balas Jongin.

" _Echo_?" sambung Sehun. Jongin mengangguk. "Aku punya lagu itu di daftar _playlist_ ku."

Berikutnya petikan piano yang lembut terdengar, dan suara khas Jason Walker terdengar. Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya, memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati setiap lirik lagu yang ia dengar. _"Cause my echo, echo is the only voice coming back, shadow, shadow is the only friend that I have."_ Jongin menggumamkan bagian lagu yang paling ia sukai.

Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan, sejujurnya lirik lagu yang tengah mengalun itu terdengar terlalu sedih dan terlalu putus asa. Saat lagu itu berakhir, rasanya Sehun bisa bernapas lega. Dan Sehun hampir berteriak histeris saat lagu ceria dari AKMU berjudul 200% menggantikan lagu putus asa yang baru saja menggema.

Sehun menggumamkan lagu yang ia dengar karena ia tak terlalu hapal dengan liriknya. Sehun melirik Jongin dan dia melihat bahwa Jongin juga menikmati musik yang sedang mereka dengarkan. Jari-jari tangan Jongin bergerak di atas lututnya. "Lagu ini menyenangkan."

"Ya, kau benar." Balas Jongin menoleh kepada Sehun dan tersenyum.

Cepat-cepat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin kembali pada jalanan yang mereka lalui. Dadanya terasa hangat, sesuatu yang selama ini belum pernah ia rasakan. Sehun menggumamkan lagu AKMU, dan tanpa sadar ia menyanyikan lirik yang ia ingat dengan keras. " _It must be L.O.V.E 200 percent sure of that. I want you really I mean really. Really, I like you and my reddening face proves that. It must be L.O.V.E."_

Di akhir lagu Sehun mendengar tawa pelan Jongin. Sehun hanya tersenyum maklum. "Aku tahu suaraku akan terdengar sangat merdu saat aku diam."

"Tidak, Tidak!" ucap Jongin cepat sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kirinya dengan cepat untuk meyakinkan Sehun. "Kau memiliki suara yang unik."

"Ah sudahlah, tak perlu memaksakan diri." Balas Sehun dan Jongin kembali tertawa. Biasanya Sehun akan kesal jika teman-temannya sudah mengejek mengenai suaranya, tapi hal itu tak terjadi dengan Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir stasiun, _Jeongdongjin_ memang berdekatan dengan stasiun dengan nama yang sama. Orang-orang yang ingin berkunjung ke laut biasa memarkir mobil mereka di tempat parkir stasiun, lebih nyaman dan aman. "Jong…," Sehun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, saat ia menoleh untuk memeriksa Jongin, dia sedang tertidur. "Kau suka sekali tidur." Bisik Sehun, perlahan ia sentuh lengan kiri Jongin. "Jongin, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Sehun.

Jongin bergerak pelan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, mengusap kedua matanya, terlihat bingung selama beberapa detik. "Sehun?"

"Ya, aku di sini Jongin kita sudah sampai."

"Hmm." Jongin menggumam.

"Matahari akan tenggelam satu jam lagi, maaf aku tidak bisa membawamu ke pantai lebih lama."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku turun dulu." Sehun turun dari mobil dan bergegas menuju pintu penumpang, membukakan pintu untuk Jongin serta membantunya turun. Sehun menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin.

"Sehun aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Aku ingin memegang tanganmu."

"Apa teman itu berpegangan tangan?" Sehun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos Jongin.

"Menurutmu teman tidak boleh berpegangan tangan?"

"Taemin dan aku tidak pernah berpegangan tangan."

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa saat, banyak hal tentang Jongin yang terdengar menyedihkan. "Apa kau merasa risih berpegangan tangan denganku?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak ingin kau malu."

Kalimat Jongin membuat Sehun mencoba untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Dan tentu saja dia melihat orang-orang menatap ke arah dirinya dan Jongin, tatapan iba, atau mungkin tatapan dengan arti lain, yang jelas semua itu tatapan tak nyaman. "Aku tidak malu." Balas Sehun tegas.

Hangatnya udara pantai menyapa keduanya, pantai sedang sepi karena sekarang bukan musim liburan. Sehun menoleh ke belakang ia bisa melihat kereta dengan jelas bergerak melewati rel. "Anginnya kencang," ucap Jongin. Sehun menoleh mengamati wajah bahagia Jongin dan diapun merasa bahagia.

"Apa yang kau bawa di ranselmu?"

"Ibu yang menyiapkannya aku tidak tahu."

"Berat?"

"Tidak juga."

"Diturunkan ya?" Jongin mengangguk, Sehun menarik ransel dari punggung Jongin dan meletakannya ke atas pasir pantai putih yang lembut. "Biar aku periksa." Sehun membuka resleting ransel, di dalamnya terdapat satu bungkus keripik kentang berukuran besar, dua botol air minum, dan kotak bekal. "Makanan."

"Oh." Jongin menjawab singkat. "Ibuku masih mengganggapku seperti anak TK." Keluh Jongin.

Sehun hanya tertawa pelan menanggapinya. "Kau sudah lapar?"

"Belum."

"Ayo mendekat ke bibir pantai." Ucapnya dengan tangan kanan yang otomatis menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin. "Sekarang bagaimana jika kita lepas sepatu kita?"

"Melepas sepatu?"

"Hmm." Gumam Sehun ia sudah mulai membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki yang ia kenakan, ia jatuhkan sepasang sepatunya ke tempat yang aman dari ombak air laut. "Aku sudah melepas sepatuku, sekarang giliranmu."

"Baiklah." Gumam Jongin, ia berjongkok dan mulai melepas sepatu yang ia gunakan. "Huh." Ekspresi wajah Jongin terlihat terkejut saat telapak kaki kanannya menginjak pasir pantai.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya karena tertarik.

"Geli, pasirnya terasa menggelitiki kakiku." Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar penjelasan dari Jongin. Berikutnya Sehun mengambil sepatu Jongin dan meletakan sepatu mereka berdampingan di dekat ransel milik Jongin. Meletakkan semua barang-barang itu di tempat yang aman dari air laut. Sehun kembali dengan berlari lalu berdiri di samping Jongin.

"Kau ingin merasakan air laut dan ombak?"

"Ide bagus."

Sehun tersenyum ia kembali menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin, mengajaknya berjalan mendekati garis pantai. Jongin mendengar gemuruh ombak yang keras, sedikit menakutkan tapi ia merasa aman disaat bersamaan. Sehun merasakan tubuh Jongin sedikit terlonjak, kala ombak pertama menyentuh kakinya.

"Apa ini menyenangkan?" gumam Sehun.

"Ya, ini sangat menyenangkan terimakasih sudah membawaku ke pantai Sehun."

"Tak masalah Jongin, tak masalah." Bisik Sehun, ia pererat genggaman tangannya pada Jongin, Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya menghirup dalam-dalam udara hangat beraroma asin. Camar-camar laut terbang rendah, mengeluarkan suara keras, menyenangkan dan menenangkan. "Matahari mulai tenggelam."

"Bisakah—bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Tentu." Sehun mengamati dengan seksama keadaan di sekitarnya. "Langit terlihat cerah dengan warna oranye dan jingga, tapi di bagian langit yang lain mulai gelap, camar-camar laut mulai pergi, mataharinya berbentuk bulat kurasa, oranye, setengahnya menghilang di balik cakrawala dan setengahnya lagi masih bisa dilihat."

"Terdengar indah."

"Hmmm." Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. "Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Aku mecintaimu."

Kalimat Sehun seolah membuat semuanya melambat kecuali detak jantung Jongin. "Kau bisa mendapatkan orang lain yang jauh lebih baik lagi dariku Sehun." Jongin berucap pelan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Apapun pemikiranmu, aku tidak peduli Jongin, aku mencintaimu hanya itu yang kutahu selanjutnya terserah padamu."

"Aku—hanya tak ingin kau menyesal di kemudian hari. Hubungan percintaan di antara orang yang tak berkebutuhan khusus saja sudah cukup banyak masalah, apalagi denganku yang tak sempurna."

"Tak ada manusia yang sempurna Jongin."

Jongin terdiam selama beberapa saat, menarik napas dalam, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. "Pikirkan baik-baik."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dan aku yakin akan semua perasaan dan ucapanku."

"Jika kau sudah yakin, baiklah."

"Hmm?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin memperhatikan sisi kiri wajah Jongin yang tampak seperti lukisan di terangi cahaya keemasan matahari tenggelam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun, tapi aku tidak tahu apa ini keputusan yang tepat." Bisik Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang memang ia harapkan, ia lingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Jongin. "Kita jalani saja. Perlahan menghilang, mataharinya tenggelam di balik cakrawala, sekarang gelap."

"Apa bintangnya mulai bermunculan?"

"Hanya Venus yang terlihat. Mulai sekarang bisakah kau menulis akhir bahagia untuk setiap ceritamu?"

"Aku akan mencobanya."

"Jangan hanya mencoba tapi kau harus terus melakukannya." Tuntut Sehun membuat Jongin tertawa pelan. "Kenapa kau tertawa?!" protes Sehun.

"Itu akan sangat membosankan, tidak bisa seperti itu, terlalu dongeng." Jelas Jongin.

"Aku tidak peduli aku lebih suka cerita yang berakhir bahagia." Sehun masih bersikeras.

"Sudahlah." Putus Jongin. Berikutnya Sehun mengajak Jongin menjauhi bibir pantai, lampu penerangan dari stasiun menjadi penerang yang cukup bagi mereka.

"Kau sudah lapar?"

"Belum, kau?"

"Lumayan."

"Kita makan saja di mobil."

"Memangnya kau sudah puas di sini?"

Sehun melihat Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab. "Bisakah kita tinggal sedikit lebih lama?"

"Tentu."

"Apa bintangnya sudah muncul?"

Sehun memeriksa langit, bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan, cukup indah dan cukup banyak untuk dipandang mata. "Ya, mereka sudah muncul."

"Indah?"

"Hmm." Sehun menggumam. "Ada delapan puluh delapan rasi bintang yang diakui oleh organisasi astronomi internasional, yang paling populer tentu saja rasi bintang yang menjadi simbol zodiak dan rasi bintang lain _Ursa Major, Ursa Minor,_ dan _Andromeda_." Jongin menoleh ke arah sumber suara Sehun. Sehun tersenyum simpul.

"Sekarang rasi bintang apa yang terlihat?"

" _Orion_ , rasi ini terlihat di seluruh belahan dunia sepanjang tahun, rasi bintang tertua yang dikenal manusia, paling terang di bulan Desember dan April." Jongin tak menyangka Sehun cukup tahu tentang rasi bintang. "Apa terdengar aneh jika aku tahu sedikit tentang rasi bintang?"

"Ya, kupikir kau hanya peduli tentang ekonomi dan bisnis saja."

"Aku selalu penasaran akan hal baru, jadi aku banyak membaca buku, apalagi setelah ayahku meninggal aku benar-benar hilang arah, jadi aku putuskan untuk membaca banyak buku dari yang positif sampai negatif sebagai pelarian."

"Negatif." Ucap Jongin, kemudian tertawa terbahak.

"Aku benar-benar melakukannya, kau mau tahu buku negatif seperti apa yang aku baca?"

"Tidak, tidak, simpan untukmu sendiri."

"Ah padahal aku ingin membaginya denganmu." Goda Sehun.

"Tidak mau."

"Baiklah…," desah Sehun. "Semakin dingin, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang kau mau?"

"Iya." Keduanya berjalan beriringan meninggalkan bibir pantai dengan telapak tangan kanan Sehun menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Jongin.

"Kau pasti suka membaca sampai pintar menulis."

"Tidak juga, aku hanya menulis apa yang kudengar dan kurasakan. Ibu yang mengenalkanku pada dunia menulis, Ibu juga banyak membacakan cerita untukku."

"Ah, keluargamu terdengar sangat menyayangimu."

"Ya, tapi terkadang mereka sedikit berlebihan. Aku ingin diperlakukan normal."

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka terlalu berhati-hati jika berbicara di depanku, melarangku melakukan banyak hal, kurasa tak masalah jika aku masih anak-anak sekarang aku sudah dewasa."

"Kau punya rencana untuk mengubah pandangan keluargamu?"

"Aku ingin tinggal terpisah."

"Tinggal terpisah?!"

"Kenapa? Kau berpikir aku tak mampu melakukannya?"

"Bukan seperti itu, aku yakin kau bisa mandiri dan melakukan semua hal yang kau inginkan. Aku hanya cemas."

"Oh. Itu hanya rencana, aku belum tentu melakukannya, ibuku sudah berurai air mata saat aku mengutarakan rencanaku kau bisa bayangkan jika aku benar-benar keluar dari rumah."

"Hmm." Sehun hanya bergumam namun pikirannya sudah memutar berbagai ekspresi dan reaksi nyonya Kim seandainya Jongin benar-benar tinggal seorang diri.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Sehun membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Jongin namun Jongin menolak bantuannya untuk memasuki mobil. Setelah menutup pintu penumpang Sehun berlari menuju kursi pengemudi. Sehun menyalakan mesin mobil namun ia tak menjalankannya, ia buka ransel Jongin dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal. "Roti lapis, kau mau?"

"Ya, itukan bekalku."

"Kau tak mau membaginya denganku?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Tentu akan kubagi tapi jangan banyak-banyak."

"Pelit!" Sehun memekik kemudian diiringi dengan tawa lepasnya, membuat Jongin juga ikut tertawa. Sehun meraih setangkup roti lapis dan menyodorkannya pada Jongin.

"Terimakasih," gumam Jongin.

Jongin menyingkirkan selada dan potongan mentimun dari dalam roti lapisnya. "Kau tidak suka sayur?"

"Tidak terlalu suka. Sehun!" pekik Jongin saat Sehun mengambil selada dan mentimun yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" sambung Jongin.

"Memakannya, sayang kan kalau dibuang, ibumu sudah repot-repot membuatkan bekal ini untuk kita." Jongin tak menjawab, Sehun menarik beberapa lembar tisu dari dalam kotak tisu di atas _dashboard_ mobilnya. Ia bersihkan telapak kanan Jongin yang basah oleh air mentimun dan selada serta sedikit minyak.

"Terimakasih Sehun." Gumam Jongin, Sehun hanya tertawa pelan membalas ucapan terimakasih dari Jongin.

Selanjutnya Sehun dan Jongin menikmati roti lapis tanpa mengobrol, dan tak butuh banyak waktu untuk menghabiskan setangkup roti lapis berisi potongan daging, telur, selada, dan mentimun itu. Ya, kecuali Jongin yang menyisihkan semua sayurannya. Setelah kenyang mereka meminum air mineral dari dalam botol minuman, Sehun memberikan botol minuman berwarna biru tua kepada Jongin sedangkan merah untuknya.

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang!" Sehun memekik bahagia. Kedua mata Jongin membulat mendengar alunan nada yang sangat manis menyapa kedua telinganya.

"Kau suka lagu ini?"

" _Sugar?_ Ya, aku suka hampir semua lagu Maroon 5, kau juga suka?" Sehun melirik Jongin yang menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Wah, aku memilih lagu yang tepat sebagai teman pulang." Jongin tertawa lepas mendengar jawaban dari Sehun. " _My broken pieces. You pick them up. Don't leave me hanging hanging come give me some."_ Sehun mengikuti lirik lagu yang terdengar.

Jongin melanjutkan bagian lagu berikutnya. _"When I'm without you. I'm so insecure you are the one thing, one thing I'm living for."_

Keduanya menyanyikan bagian reff bersama. _"Your sugar. Yes, please. Won't you come and put it down on me? I'm right here, 'cause I need little love, a little sympathy. Yeah, you show me good loving. Make it alright. Need a little sweetness in my life. Your sugar. Yes, please. Won't you come and put it down on me?"_ dan di akhir lagu keduanya tertawa bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita sampai." Ucap Sehun sambil mematikan mesin mobil, ia melirik ke kanan lega karena Jongin masih terjaga. Tak mungkin dirinya membopong Jongin dan membawanya masuk tanpa menarik perhatian seluruh anggota keluarga Jongin bukan?

Jongin membuka sabuk pengamannya, Sehun melakukan hal yang sama tapi tentu saja ia lebih cepat. Sehun melompat turun dan berlari menghampiri pintu penumpang. "Nah." Ucap Sehun sambil membenahi tali ransel Jongin di kedua bahu Jongin. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak, ah jangan lupa mandi dulu."

"Kenapa? Apa aku bau?"

"Tidak, mandi akan membuat tidurmu lebih nyenyak."

"Ahh, itu. baiklah. Sehun—terimakasih untuk semuanya hari ini."

"Kau senang?"

"Ya, aku senang sekali." Jongin tersenyum lebar, dan senyum itu menulari Sehun dengan cepat.

"Aku suka senyumanmu Kim Jongin."

"Sudahlah," gerutu Jongin sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun bisa melihat semburat kemerahan pada kulit wajah kecoklatan Jongin.

"Selamat malam, sampai jumpa Jongin." Bisik Sehun, Jongin mengangguk, Sehun mengucap pelan kening Jongin kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Pergilah aku bisa masuk sendiri, kau pasti lelah."

"Hmm." Sehun hanya menggumam, mengabaikan permintaan Jongin dan masih mendekap tubuh Jongin dengan erat.

"Sehun…," Jongin mengeluarkan gerutuannya, Sehun tertawa pelan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah, aku paling tidak tahan dengan gerutuanmu, sampai jumpa dan tidurlah yang nyenyak."

"Hmm." Jongin mengangkat tangannya melambaikan untuk Sehun meski ia tak terlalu yakin dimana arah Sehun berdiri sekarang. Sehun menatap Jongin lekat-lekat sebelum memasuki mobilnya, ia benar-benar enggan meninggalkan Jongin, apa seperti ini perasaan cinta itu?

"Sampai Jumpa!" ucap Sehun, Jongin tersenyum, ia mendengar deru halus mobil Sehun dan suara rodanya yang bergerak pelan beradu dengan tanah berlapis kerikil di halaman rumahnya. Setelah semua kembali tenang, dan hanya terdengar gemirisik ranting pepohonan, Jongin memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Hai sayang," sapa nyonya Kim dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Halo Ibu."

"Kau terlihat senang?" kali ini sang kepala keluarga yang bertanya.

"Oh, aku bahagia karena pergi ke pantai." Balas Jongin menyembunyikan sisa kebenaran untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tak menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?"

"Tidak Ibu, aku mau mandi dulu."

"Makan malam?"

"Aku sudah kenyang. Aku akan mandi dan menyelesaikan sisa tulisanku."

"Ah meja makan semakin sepi saja, Suho tidak ada kau juga sudah makan." Keluh nyonya Kim. Jongin hanya menyungging senyum permintaan maafnya. "Baiklah, tapi jangan tidur terlalu larut." Nasihat nyonya Kim, Jongin hanya mengangguk kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Monggu!" Jongin memekik bahagia, kala anjing setianya menyambut kedatangannya dengan menerjang tubuh Jongin. Jongin berjongkok mengusap-ngusap bulu-bulu halus Monggu, si anjing menyalak berulang kali, senang dengan perlakuan Jongin, dan sepertinya dia juga bisa merasakan jika partnernya juga sedang bahagia.

Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bulu-bulu Monggu, menghirup aroma wangi sabun yang masih tercium samar-samar. "Aku bahagia sekali hari ini, baiklah aku mau mandi dulu dan menulis, kau temani aku ya." Monggu menyalak sekali, membuat Jongin tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun mencium Jongin, Daehan." Ucap Taerin kepada sang suami.

"Kau melihatnya langsung?"

"Ya, Sehun terlihat menyukai Jongin."

"Apa ada yang salah tentang hal itu?"

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah, aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Jongin terluka lagi."

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Daehan sembari menggengam erat tangan kanan sang istri. "Jongin berhak untuk bahagia, dan mungkin saja Sehun adalah takdir Jongin, segala kemungkinan itu pasti ada."

"Jika bukan, Jongin akan terluka."

"Biarkan Jongin membuat keputusannya sendiri, sebagai orangtua kita hanya bisa mendukungnya dan selalu ada untuknya saat dia membutuhkan."

"Aku tidak ingin melihat Jongin terluka dan bersedih." Bisik Taerin tak bisa membendung lelehan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Setiap orangtua di dunia ini mengharapkan hal yang sama, tapi luka, kesedihan, dan segala hal buruk tetap terjadi karena hidup memang berjalan seperti itu, kebahagiaan dan kesedihan silih berganti, tidak ada kehidupan yang sempurna."

Taerin mengusap lelehan air matanya, menatap wajah sang suami dan meski pernikahan mereka telah berlangsung hampir tiga puluh tahun, Daehan tetap menjadi laki-laki yang mampu mencuri hatinya berulang kali. "Mari berharap yang terbaik untuk anak-anak kita."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun, ini laporan yang kau inginkan."

"Laporan apa Xiumin hyung?"

"Sesuatu yang pribadi." Xiumin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tidak perlu laporan yang terperinci itu dari uang pribadiku."

"Aku hanya mencatatnya saja jadi kau bisa memeriksanya, sisanya tak ada yang tahu termasuk pihak _Sun_ juga tidak tahu itu sumbangan darimu, aku memakai nama anonim."

"Ah, kau benar-benar hebat Xiumin hyung!" Sehun memekik bahagia, kemudian berdiri dan memeluk Xiumin erat, membuat pria berpipi bulat itu terkejut sekaligus sesak, ayolah, Sehun bukan anak usia delapan tahun yang imut.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku juga senang jika kau senang, tapi tolong lepaskan kau mencekikku Sehun!" keluhan Xiumin membuat Sehun refleks mengakhiri pelukan eratnya.

"Maaf." Ucap Sehun memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hah kau ini," Xiumin mulai mengeluh. "Aku bukan Pinkhu Pinkhu-mu."

" _Hyung_ , jangan membahas itu lagi." Balas Sehun bersungut-sungut.

"Kenapa? Kau kan sangat sayang boneka merah muda itu." goda Xiumin.

"Itu di masa lalu, Pinkhu Pinkhu sudah pensiun sekarang." Xiumin hanya tertawa terbahak mendengar kalimat pembelaan Sehun. "Itu sesuatu yang ingin aku hilangkan," gerutu Sehun.

"Saat itu kau imut sekali, ah, sekarang kau benar-benar jadi pria dewasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat, aku jadi semakin tua." Sehun hanya terkikik mendengar keluhan Xiumin.

"Sudah _Hyung_ sebaiknya kembali bekerja." Sehun memasang senyum tampan terbaiknya sambil mendorong punggung Xiumin menuju pintu.

"Kau mengusirku Oh Sehun!" Xiumin memekik kesal, Sehun hanya cekikikan kemudian menutup pintu ruangannya.

"Haaahh…," desah Sehun sembari melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kursinya, ia menyamankan diri dan meraih ponselnya. Membuka galeri, memandangi wajah Jongin yang ia foto diam-diam. "Kenapa aku sudah merindukanmu," gumam Sehun. "Ah!" Sehun memekik kemudian memasukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku kemeja, menelungkupkan tubuhnya ke atas meja kerja. "Aku terdengar seperti remaja ababil yang sedang jatuh cinta," gerutu Sehun.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk kesediaan waktu para pembaca sekalian untuk membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih untuk **raisa, aliyya, Kamong Jjong, youngimongi, ariska, alv, vipbigbang74, nandaXLSK9094, miyuk, cute, cute, cradihia96, troalle, laxyovrds, milkylove0000170000, jonginisa, vivikim406,utsukushii02, hsejong94, sejin kimkai, jjong86, yuvikimm97, KaiNieris, Park Jitta, Kim Jonghee, Fyuhana, Oviee, maya han, artiosh, htyoung.**

NB: Maaf untuk pembaca yang merasa cerita ini membosankan beralur lambat dan terlalu serius. Saya menulis seperti ini karena posisi tokoh utama yang memiliki masalah jadi tidak mungkin menulis cerita yang ringan dengan konflik ringan ala anak sekolah karena sejak awal permasalahannya sudah cukup berat (menurut saya) hehehe, sampai jumpa semuanya….


	9. Chapter 9

**BLACK**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

Halo ini chapter sembilan selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesalahan dan kekurangan happy reading all….,

 **Previous**

"Aku hanya mencatatnya saja jadi kau bisa memeriksanya, sisanya tak ada yang tahu termasuk pihak _Sun_ juga tidak tahu itu sumbangan darimu, aku memakai nama anonim."

"Ah, kau benar-benar hebat Xiumin hyung!" Sehun memekik bahagia, kemudian berdiri dan memeluk Xiumin erat, membuat pria berpipi bulat itu terkejut sekaligus sesak, ayolah, Sehun bukan anak usia delapan tahun yang imut.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku juga senang jika kau senang, tapi tolong lepaskan kau mencekikku Sehun!" teriakan Xiumin membuat Sehun refleks mengakhiri pelukan eratnya.

"Maaf." Ucap Sehun memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hah kau ini," Xiumin mulai mengeluh. "Aku bukan Pinkhu Pinkhu-mu."

" _Hyung_ , jangan membahas itu lagi." Balas Sehun bersungut-sungut.

"Kenapa? Kau kan sangat sayang boneka merah muda itu." goda Xiumin.

"Itu di masa lalu, Pinkhu Pinkhu sudah pensiun sekarang." Xiumin hanya tertawa terbahak mendengar kalimat pembelaan Sehun. "Itu sesuatu yang ingin aku hilangkan," gerutu Sehun.

"Saat itu kau imut sekali, ah, sekarang kau benar-benar jadi pria dewasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat, aku jadi semakin tua." Sehun hanya terkikik mendengar keluhan Xiumin.

"Sudah _Hyung_ sebaiknya kembali bekerja." Sehun memasang senyum tampan terbaiknya sambil mendorong punggung Xiumin menuju pintu.

"Kau mengusirku Oh Sehun!" Xiumin memekik kesal, Sehun hanya cekikikan kemudian menutup pintu ruangannya.

"Haaahh…," desah Sehun sembari melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kursinya, ia menyamankan diri dan meraih ponselnya. Membuka galeri, memandangi wajah Jongin yang ia foto diam-diam. "Kenapa aku sudah merindukanmu," gumam Sehun. "Ah!" Sehun memekik kemudian memasukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku kemeja, menelungkupkan tubuhnya ke atas meja kerja. "Aku terdengar seperti remaja ababil yang sedang jatuh cinta," gerutu Sehun.

 **BAB SEMBILAN**

Jongin sedang berbaring di atas lantai kamarnya, tulisannya sudah selesai semua dan sepertinya ia harus meminta maaf kepada Sehun mengenai ending yang Sehun minta tapi tak bisa dia wujudkan, mungkin tulisan selanjutnya bisa tapi untuk ini tidak bisa. Jongin meraih ponsel dalam saku jins depannya, ia menekan tombol angka lima untuk menghubungi Sehun.

" _Jongin."_

"Ah! Se—Sehun." Tentu saja Jongin terkejut tak menyangka Sehun akan menjawab panggilannya secepat ini.

" _Ada apa?"_

"Kau sedang sibuk?"

" _Hmmm, bagaimana ya, bisa dibilang sibuk bisa juga tidak, katakan ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"_

Jongin bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas, perhatian Sehun benar-benar terlalu berlebihan menurut Jongin, namun dada Jongin menghangat menerima semua perhatian itu. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan tulisanku, tapi maaf, akhirnya tidak bahagia.

" _Ahhh…, apa tidak bisa diusahakan?"_

"Tidak bisa, dari awal plot ceritanya seperti ini, ini kan sekuel kalau tidak nyambung pembaca bisa bingung."

" _Lalu kau punya rencana lain?"_

"Ya, aku akan mencoba untuk menulis cerita baru yang ringan dan berakhir bahagia."

" _Itu terdengar bagus, maaf aku harus mengakhiri pembicaraan kita, aku senang kau menghubungiku, setelah rapat selesai aku akan menghubungimu. Oke?"_

"Oke."

" _Aku mencintaimu_."

Jongin tertawa pelan, namun mendengar Sehun sepertinya menunggu balasan darinya, dengan menahan malu dan gugup Jongin membalas Sehun. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Sambungan telepon berakhir, Sehun yang mengakhirinya, laki-laki itu benar-benar sibuk sepertinya.

Dan Jongin merasa tak berguna sekarang hanya berbaring di atas lantai, tapi tadi malam dia sudah begadang jadi tak masalah sedikit bersantai. Jongin meletakan ponselnya ke atas dada, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu.

"Selamat siang Jongin."

"Ah Lay hyung!" Suara Lay membuat Jongin terkejut pasalnya ia tak mendengar suara langkah kaki, Jongin langsung bangkit dan duduk. "Belum berangkat bulan madu?!"

"Besok, aku ke sini menemani Suho mengambil beberapa barang."

"Aku juga ingin berbicara denganmu." Suara Suho terdengar, dan dia jelas-jelas memotong kalimat Lay. Lay menyentuh pelan lengan kanan Suho mencoba menenangkan Suho yang terlihat sedang emosi. "Jongin." Panggil Suho.

"Ya?"

"Kau dan Sehun menjalin hubungan spesial."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat.

"Apa kau yakin Sehun orang yang baik untukmu?"

"Menurut Lay hyung bagaimana? Sehun kan adik Lay hyung pasti Lay hyung tahu sedikit banyak tentang Sehun."

"Sehun orang yang baik, dia selalu serius dan tidak pernah main-main." Lay menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

Suho berjalan ke hadapan Jongin, dan duduk di hadapannya. "Jongin, _Hyung_ tak ingin kau terluka lagi."

Jongin tersenyum kemudian kedua tangannya terjulur dan bergerak mencari tangan Suho, setelah menemukannya ia genggam erat kedua telapak tangan sang kakak. "Terimakasih Suho hyung, kau adalah kakak terbaikku tapi aku tidak bisa selamanya menutup diri, aku akan mencobanya lagi dan jika kali ini aku akan terluka lagi," Jongin menyungging seulas senyum kembali. "Hidup tak selalu menyenangkan bukan?"

"Jongin…," bisik Suho kemudian memeluk tubuh sang adik dengan erat. "Semoga kau bahagia bersama Sehun."

"Terimakasih _Hyung_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau jus mangga?" Xiumin melangkah memasuki ruangan Sehun dengan dua kotak jus di tangannya.

"Terimakasih _Hyung_." Xiumin tersenyum sambil menyerahkan salah satu kotak jus kepada Sehun. Sehun bergegas mencicipi jus mangga pemberian Xiumin. "Ini enak."

Xiumin duduk di meja kerja Sehun. "Rapat yang melelahkan," keluhnya.

"Jika kita tidak bersahabat, dan kau tak kuanggap sebagai kakakku pasti sekarang kau sudah kupecat _Hyung_." Xiumin hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi kalimat Sehun.

BRAK! Pintu ruangan Sehun dibuka dengan keras, dua orang menyebalkan masuk, Chen dan Kris. BRAK! Pintu kembali ditutup dengan cara yang sama seperti tadi. " _Hyung_." Sehun memanggil keduanya dengan nada memberi peringatan.

Chen tak menghiraukan dia berlari menghampiri Sehun sementara Kris terlihat sedang berjaga di depan pintu. "Ada apa?" Sehun jadi panik sendiri melihat kelakukan dua sahabat yang ia anggap kakak laki-lakinya sendiri itu.

"Penyihir itu datang ke sini." Ucap Chen dengan gugup.

"Oh tidak!" pekik Xiumin tertahan. "Sehun?" Xiumin melirik Sehun.

"Aku tidak peduli dengannya."

Pintu terdorong, Kris menahannya tentu saja kekuatannya lebih besar dibanding seseorang yang mendorong dari luar. "Lepaskan _Hyung_." Kris menuruti permintaan Sehun ia lepaskan knob pintu dan berjalan mundur.

"Sehun."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa seperti itu caramu bicara pada ibumu." Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sehun!"

"Ibuku nyonya Oh bukan nyonya Zang." Balas Sehun tanpa beban.

"Kalian bertiga tolong keluar." Perintah sang mantan nyonya Oh meminta Chen, Kris, dan Xiumin meninggalkan ruangan Sehun.

"Apa yang Anda inginkan?" Sehun menatap sang Ibu dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, dan jangan lupakan dimana dia duduk, di atas meja, benar-benar sikap yang tak patut diterima.

"Kau dan adik Suho menjalin hubungan spesial."

Sehun mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. "Darimana Anda tahu soal itu?"

"Lay, Lay mendengarnya langsung dari Suho, dan Suho pasti mendengar langsung dari Jongin atau siapa anggota keluarganya yang lain."

"Ah." Sehun menjawab singkat.

"Jauhi Jongin dia tak baik untukmu dan keluarga kita."

"Tidak."

"Apa kau pernah mendengar jika buta sejak lahir bisa menurun, Ibu tidak menginginkan keturunan yang cacat."

"Apapun yang Anda katakan tak akan mengubah pemikiran saya."

"Ibu akan membuatmu menjauhi Jongin."

"Saya akan menghancurkan kehidupan Anda, bagaimana? Terdengar adil bukan?"

"Kau tak akan berani melakukannya Sehun kau tak bisa berbuat sesukamu, kau menolak tinggal bersama, menolak mengganti marga, kali ini berhentilah bermain-main!"

"Anda salah orang jika mengira saya menyetujui perintah Anda, nyonya Zang sebaiknya Anda pergi sebelum saya memanggil petugas keamanan gedung."

"Jaga bicaramu!" bentak ibu Sehun murka.

"Jaga bicara Anda juga."

"Kau! Dasar anak tidak tahu diri!" bentakan itu kemudian diriingi dengan suara bantingan pintu yang keras.

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menekan amarahnya. Ia raih ponselnya dan menghubungi Jongin. "Halo, Jongin, apa kau punya waktu?"

" _Ya, ada apa Sehun?"_

"Aku ingin mengajakmu menginap di rumahku aku benar-benar kesepian."

" _Sehun…,"_ Jongin terdengar ragu, Sehun merutuk dalam hati pasti Jongin salah tangkap dengan maksudnya.

"Maksudku dengan menginap adalah kita hanya berbicara kau tidur di kamar tamu, ya, seperti seorang sahabat atau teman baik."

" _Hmmm, baiklah tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan dapat ijin."_

"Aku akan mencobanya jika tak diijinkan aku yang akan menginap di rumahmu bagaimana?"

" _Tak masalah, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"_

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memiliki teman bicara."

" _Baiklah aku tunggu, sampai nanti Sehun."_

"Ya, sampai nanti Jongin."

Sehun mengakhiri sambungannya dengan Jongin, ia memijit pelipisnya tiba-tiba merasa pening. Ini sangat menyebalkan kenapa ibunya terus saja menjadi bayang-bayang padahal sudah jelas ia katakan jika dirinya tak mau berhubungan dengan keluarganya lagi. Sehun meraih jasnya dari gantungan dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan kantornya.

Dia hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Xiumin ketika mereka tak sengaja berpapasan, tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sehun yakin Xiumin mengerti apa yang ia rasakan, dirinya paling dekat dengan Xiumin setelah Lay tentu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nyonya, lama sekali tak bertemu dengan Anda."

"Selamat sore Irene kau semakin cantik."

"Terimakasih, tapi Anda lebih cantik."

"Duduklah, Nak. Ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Gadis muda berparas menawan dengan rambut ikal sepunggung berwarna cokelat muda itu tersenyum manis sambil meraih buku menu. "Teh _chamomile_."

"Pilihan yang bagus." Jawab nyonya Zang atau dulu adalah nyonya Oh. Beliau memanggil pelayan menyebutkan pesanan dengan gaya bicara anggun nan menawan.

"Saya akan segera kembali Nona-Nona," ucap sang pelayan pria itu dengan nada ramah disertai senyuman yang sedikit menggoda.

"Anda sangat cantik buktinya pelayan tadi memanggil Anda dengan sebutan Nona."

"Ah kau lebih cantik Irene, tapi terimakasih untuk pujianmu."

Irene tersenyum. "Jadi ada apa Anda mengundang saya ke tempat yang nyaman ini nyonya Zang?"

"Hmmm, apa kau masih menyukai Sehun?"

"Apa?!" tentu saja Irene terkejut bukankah dulu nyonya Zang sangat tidak suka dengan hal itu, Irene adalah pelanggan setia butik nyonya Zang dan saat dirinya mengutarakan ketertarikannya pada sang putra, nyonya Zang atau yang dulu masih dipanggil sebagai nyonya Oh melarangnya mendekati Sehun.

"Apa kau masih menyukai Sehun?"

"Apa maksud Anda…,"

"Jawab saja."

"Ya, Nyonya, tapi Anda melarang saya."

"Itu karena Sehun belum menyelesaikan sekolahnya, sekarang dia sudah sukses dan kupikir sudah saatnya Sehun berkeluarga."

"Anda memberi saya restu?" jawaban yang Irene inginkan tertunda saat pelayan datang mengantarkan minuman yang mereka pesan.

Nyonya Zang menyesap teh putih yang beliau pesan. Setelah puas dengan tehnya, ia tatap lekat-lekat wajah penuh harap Irene. "Ya, aku merestuimu."

"Terimakasih banyak nyonya Zang."

"Tentu, tentu Irene."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tak menyangka jika ayah dan ibunya memberinya ijin untuk menginap di rumah Sehun. Mungkin jika Suho masih berada di rumah, dia akan menolak keras, Suho dan Lay sudah pulang ke rumah mereka untuk menyiapkan semua sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke Bali esok hari. Jongin tak tahu apa itu keberuntungan atau justru sebaliknya.

"Jongin kau menginap di rumah Sehun untuk berapa hari?"

"Maksud Ibu apa?!" Jongin tentu saja terkejut dengan pertanyaan konyol seperti itu. "Tentu saja semalam."

"Sehun?" Jongin berharap tanah terbelah dan menelannya, kenapa ibunya harus bertanya lagi kepada Sehun.

"Itu terserah Jongin, Nyonya Kim."

"Baiklah untuk semalam."

"Jaga Jongin, Sehun." Ucap sang kepala keluarga Kim.

"Tentu Tuan. Ayo Jongin."

Jongin tak membawa Monggu, ia tak mau jika Monggu membuat masalah dan merepotkan Sehun lagipula jika membawa Monggu dia harus memikirkan kesejahteraan Monggu dengan memberinya makan. Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Jongin dan membantunya masuk, melipat tongkat Jongin sementara Jongin mengenakan sabuk pengamannya.

Jongin terdiam memperhatikan semuanya, mendengarkan suara mesin mobil Sehun, merasakan bagaimana mobil itu bergerak pelan. Sehun tak mengatakan apa-apa membuat Jongin semakin yakin, jika perasaan Sehun sedang tidak baik sekarang. "Sehun kau baik-baik saja kan?" Jongin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kau belum makan malam?"

"Sudah."

"Sayang sekali aku ingin memesan ayam goreng untukmu."

"Kau belum makan malam?"

"Sudah, tapi aku berencana untuk makan malam bersamamu."

"Lain kali saja." Ucap Jongin kemudian tersenyum, sebuah senyum permintaan maaf.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku jika ada yang mengganjal hatimu."

"Tentu, aku akan bercerita padamu."

Jongin hanya tersenyum, bahagia mendengar suara Sehun yang terdengar lebih baik. Ia tak akan memaksa Sehun untuk bercerita, jika Sehun memang tak menginginkannya.

"Ibuku datang ke kantor tadi, itu yang membuat suasana hatiku buruk. Aku dan ibuku tak memiliki hubungan yang baik, karena ibuku sangat egois dan selalu bersikap menyebalkan."

Jongin hanya diam, ia tak bisa memberi saran untuk masalah ini, sebab ia belum pernah memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengan keluarganya. "Kurasa suasana hatiku akan membaik, karena kau." Jongin hanya menundukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Sehun, wajahnya kembali memanas ia jengkel kenapa Sehun selalu berhasil membuatnya tersipu dan membuat dirinya seperti remaja labil. Padahal seandainya Jongin tahu, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada Sehun.

Sesampainya di halaman rumah Sehun, sang pemilik bergegas keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang, membantu Jongin turun dan menuntun Jongin mendekati tangga beranda rumahnya. "Tunggu di sini aku akan mengunci pagar dan memasukan mobil ke garasi, hanya sebentar." Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sehun berlari mengunci pagar rumah kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil menyalakan mesin dan membawa mobilnya memasuki garasi.

Jongin menggerak-gerakan kaki kanannya, memainkan kerikil di bawah sepatunya. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. "Ayo." Ucapan Sehun diiringi dengan genggaman Sehun pada tangan kiri Jongin.

"Sehun!" Jongin memekik saat Sehun membantunya melepas mantel musim gugur yang ia kenakan.

"Kau tamuku." Balas Sehun, kedua mata Sehun masih mengawasi Jongin yang kini sedang melepas sepatunya, ia tersenyum saat Jongin berhasil menemukan letak rak penyimpanan sepatu dan sandal rumah dengan mudah, Sehun merasa seperti orangtua yang senang melihat anaknya berhasil melakukan hal baru. "Kau mau langsung tidur?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana jika kita mengobrol di ruangan serbaguna?" Jongin hanya mengangguk membalas pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun berjalan di belakang Jongin, memperhatikan Jongin yang bergerak ke arah yang tepat, rupanya Jongin mengingat rumahnya dengan baik. Sehun meletakan mantel musim gugur Jongin ke atas sofa, ia duduk di atas karpet menyusul Jongin yang sudah duduk menunggunya. "Mau melihat sesuatu di televisi, ah maksudku….,"

Jongin tersenyum menanggapi kegugupan Sehun. "Maaf Jongin bukan maksudku…,"

"Tak apa Sehun, aku suka dengan Chelsea, aku biasa menonton pertandingan mereka bersama ayahku, tapi hari ini tak ada jadwal pertandingan Chelsea."

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau saksikan?"

"Terserah saja."

"Aku tidak biasa menonton televisi, waktu luang biasanya aku tidur atau main _game_ , sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu acara apa yang menarik." Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar penjelasan Sehun. "Kau suka musik? Mungkin kita bisa mendengar musik, atau apa kau bisa bernyanyi?"

"Bernyanyi? Tidak, aku tidak bisa bernyanyi suaraku tidak bagus."

"Aku bisa bermain gitar, kurasa suaramu lebih bagus dibanding aku. Suaraku mirip kucing tercekik."

Jongin tertawa terbahak mendengar ucapan Sehun yang menyebut suaranya dengan perumpamaan kucing tercekik. "Ternyata kau lucu juga!" Pekik Jongin. "Suaramu bagus kok."

"Kau tidak sedang berpura-pura kan? Untuk menjaga perasaanku?" Sehun melihat Jongin dengan ekspresi berusaha keras untuk menahan tawa. "Sudah jujur saja."

"Bukan kucing tercekik, tapi lebih baik kau tidak usah menyanyi saja."

"Hahaha," tawa mengejek Sehun terdengar. "Akhirnya kau bicara jujur juga padaku."

"Maaf, apa kau marah?"

"Tidak, kenapa harus marah kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Jika suaraku bagus, seluruh dunia pasti iri padaku karena aku sangat sempurna."

"Sombong sekali." Ejek Jongin dan Sehun hanya nyengir mendapat ejekan dari sang kekasih.

"Kau mau susu cokelat? Itu akan membuat tidurmu lebih nyenyak nanti."

"Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Siapa bilang susu hanya untuk anak kecil." Sehun membalas kemudian diiringi tawa pelannya. "Kau mau?"

"Tidak, perutku akan terlalu kenyang nanti."

"Ah, jus mau? Jus anggur?"

"Iya."

Sehun bergegas mengambil botol jus yang ia ambil dari dalam kantong plastik, dia sempat berbelanja tadi namun belum sempat untuk mengeluarkan dan menata semua barang yang ia beli. Sehun bergegas kembali kembali dua botol jus di tangannya. "Ini." Sehun menyerahkan botol jus kepada Jongin, Jongin menerimanya namun meletakan botol jus itu di dekat tubuhnya. "Kau belum haus?"

"Belum." Jongin membalas singkat.

"Hmmm." Sehun menggumam selanjutnya ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jongin, meletakan botol jusnya. "Sebaiknya kita bernyanyi saja, setelah lelah kita pasti cepat mengantuk."

"Kau yang bernyanyi."

"Suaraku jelek!" pekik Sehun, Jongin hanya tersenyum. "Suaraku benar-benar jelek."

"Kau yang bernyanyi." Putus Jongin, atau lebih tepatnya memaksa.

"Ah, baiklah," Sehun menyerah. Ia ambil gitar akustik yang memang selalu berada di dekat sofa. "Lagu apa ya…," Sehun menggumam.

"Terserah saja, akan aku dengarkan."

"Baiklah lagu itu."

Sehun cukup baik memetik gitar, ah tidak, bahkan dia sangat baik dalam memainkan gitar. Jongin tersentak mendengar lagu yang Sehun nyanyikan, suara Sehun cukup bagus menurut Jongin. Memang, tak bisa dibandingan dengan penyanyi aslinya tapi Sehun bernyanyi dengan baik dan lagu yang dipilihnya membuat Jongin terpana.

" _I don't know why, this unconditional emotion , did I ever imagine? Next to me, you shine more brightly as I become a better guy. I lost my mind, the moment I saw you. Except you, everything get ini slow motion. Tell me, if this is love. Sharing and learning countless emotions everyday with you. Fighting, crying, and hugging. Tell me, if this is love….."_

Jongin masih diam ketika Sehun menyelesaikan seluruh lirik lagu What is love. "Apa telingamu baik-baik saja?" canda Sehun.

"Ah!" Jongin tersentak. "Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja, kurasa suaramu cukup bagus."

"Sudahlah Jongin jangan pura-pura demi menjaga perasaanku."

"Kalau tidak percaya ya sudah, aku berkata jujur bukan untuk menjaga perasaanmu."

"Baiklah, baiklah, berapa usiamu tahun ini?"

"Dua puluh satu tapi umur Korea dua puluh dua."

"Kita seumuran!" Sehun memekik, Jongin hanya mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa ada yang aneh?"

"Pertama bertemu kau sangat dingin dan depresi sekarang kau banyak tertawa dan konyol."

"Kau juga sama." Keduanya terdiam, mengamati wajah masing-masing, ah tidak, hanya Sehun yang mengamati wajah Jongin. Mata hitam bulat itu, Sehun berharap kedua mata itu bisa melihatnya. "Mungkin—kita memang harus bertemu." Bisik Sehun, dengan suara teramat pelan.

Jongin ingin tertawa dan mengejek Sehun tentang ucapannya yang terlalu murahan dan konyol, namun kalimat lain justru keluar dari bibirnya. Kalimat tepat yang seharusnya memang ia ucapkan. "Ya, kita mungkin harus bertemu."

"Ah!" Sehun tersentak.

"Ada apa?!" Jongin dengan jelas mendengar kepanikan Sehun.

Sehun cepat-cepat berdiri dengan ponsel di tangannya, listrik padam dan dia berniat untuk mencari lilin. "Tidak ada apa-apa hanya…," Sehun menghentikan maksudnya untuk memberitahu Jongin. "Hanya aku yang teringat sesuatu, tapi bukan hal penting." Dusta Sehun, ia kembali duduk di samping Jongin.

Seluruh rumah benar-benar gelap, tak ada penerangan, bulan purnama memang bersinar di luar namun kedua mata Sehun belum terbiasa dengan cahaya bulan yang tak seberapa itu, yang memasuki rumahnya lewat lubang-lubang ventilasi. Tangan kiri Sehun bergerak mencari telapak tangan Jongin. Setelah ia menemukannya ia genggam erat telapak tangan itu. Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya, apa ini yang Jongin rasakan hampir di sepanjang hidupnya?

"Sehun apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin merasakan genggaman tangan Sehun yang semakin menguat.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya—hanya sangat bahagia kita bertemu." Sehun membuka kedua matanya, ia menoleh ke kanan memperhatikan sisi kanan wajah Jongin, kedua matanya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan yang sedikit diterangi oleh sinar bulan dari luar. Perlahan Sehun menarik tangan kanan Jongin, membawa Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sehun. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sehun mempererat pelukannya, menghirup aroma tubuh Jongin yang manis, dadanya benar-benar penuh oleh berbagai perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap Jongin. Perasaan yang selama ini belum pernah ia rasakan kepada Lay, atau nama-nama lain yang pernah singgah di hatinya. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wajah Jongin lekat-lekat. "Listriknya padam Jongin, aku tidak memiliki lilin jadi kurasa sebaiknya kita tidur saja. Kau juga terlihat sudah lelah."

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa berjalan di tengah kegelapan? Darimana kau tahu aku sudah mengantuk?"

"Aku mulai terbiasa dengan sedikit cahaya bulan dari luar, asal tebak saja, apa kau benar-benar sudah mengantuk?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sehun meraih ponselnya untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang. "Wow, sudah pukul sebelas malam!" Sehun memekik pelan.

"Aku sering tidur lewat tengah malam."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit lagi."

"Kalau Sehun yang sakit, siapa yang merawatmu? Kau kan tinggal sendirian?"

"Aku punya banyak teman, terkadang Lay hyung datang tapi lebih sering Xiumin hyung yang datang."

"Kalau begitu jangan sakit lagi, sakit itu tidak menyenangkan."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan sakit lagi." Balas Sehun diiringi oleh sebuah senyuman. "Aku antar kau ke kamar."

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri, listriknya belum menyala aku tidak mau kau terbentur atau tersandung sesuatu karena gelap. Aku sudah hapal semua ruangan dan barang-barang yang ada di rumahmu, aku terbiasa dengan kegelapan." Jongin mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan perlahan.

"Selamat tidur Jongin," bisik Sehun, ia mengamati wajah Jongin kembali kemudian mengecup kening Jongin lembut. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

"Kau juga Sehun, tidurlah yang nyenyak."

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang berdiri, menggunakan tongkatnya sebagai penunjuk arah, kemudian berjalan pergi menjauhinya. Bersamaan dengan suara pintu kamar yang tertutup, listrik kembali menyala, Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya yang terasa sedikit nyeri karena cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba. Sekarang, ia bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas kembali. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang masih terkurung di dalam kegelapan entah sampai kapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai Jongin, kau sudah mandi sepertinya?"

"Ya."

"Duduklah aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan, maaf aku hanya bisa menggoreng telur."

"Tak masalah aku bisa memakan apa saja." Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Setelah ini kau kuantar pulang ya, aku harus bekerja."

"Hmmm."

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tentu Sehun." Jongin mengangkat kepalanya untuk tersenyum meyakinkan Sehun bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan menghubungimu, dan mungkin kita bisa jalan-jalan bersama, dalam waktu dekat aku ingin mengambil libur sehari." Jongin hanya diam mendengarkan, Sehun meletakkan dua telur dadar ke atas dua piring menyajikannya kepada Jongin bersama dengan segelas jus apel.

"Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Jongin.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Aku tidur dengan nyenyak."

Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Jongin. "Berarti kau sudah merasa nyaman berada di rumahku." Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Sehun. Sehun memperhatikan Jongin memakan sarapannya, tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum ia tak mengerti kenapa Jongin membuatnya merasa bahagia tanpa perlu melakukan apa-apa.

Jongin sedikit terperanjat saat Sehun menyentuh sudut bibir kanannya. "Ada sisa minyak di sana." Terang Sehun, Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kebahagiaan itu sederhana, kebahagiaan itu bergantung pada diri sendiri, mungkin mulai sekarang Sehun mulai percaya dengan hal itu. bahagia itu sederhana, saat dirinya berdekatan dengan Jogin, rasa bahagia itu muncul. "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah siap untuk bekerja, aku ingin kita menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi." Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Sehun. Tentu saja ia ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sehun, tapi Sehun memiliki kehidupan dan kewajiban lain begitupun dirinya, keduanya tahu untuk tidak bersikap egois.

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin mengenakan mantel musim gugurnya, dan membenahi letak ransel yang ia bawa. "Ayo." Sehun berucap sembari menggandeng tangan kanan Jongin. "Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu." Jelas Sehun setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Jongin yang sedikit bingung, karena dia memang terbiasa menggunakan tongkatnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Baiklah," Jongin berbisik membalas ucapan Sehun. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk membuka tongkat lipatnya, ia biarkan Sehun menggenggam tangan kanannya yang tak terlindung sarung tangan.

Lima belas menit adalah waktu normal yang diperlukan untuk mencapai kediaman keluarga Kim. Seperti biasa Sehun akan turun terlebih dulu dan bergegas membantu Jongin. "Terimakasih sudah menemaniku tadi malam."

"Hmm."

Sehun tersenyum lembut mengamati wajah Jongin. Cepat-cepat Sehun lepas syal abu-abu yang melingkari lehernya kemudian melingkarkan syal itu pada leher Jongin. "Sehun," gumam Jongin bingung.

"Udara semakin dingin, syalnya akan membuatmu merasa lebih hangat, semoga harimu menyenangkan Jongin."

"Kau juga, Sehun."

"Masuklah."

"Kau tidak akan pergi sebelum aku masuk?"

"Ya." Jongin terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Masuklah."

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau benar-benar pemaksa." Gerutu Jongin. Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan menggunakan tongkatnya melintasi halaman rumahnya, Sehun berdiri mengamati, memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Sehun ketika Jongin sudah masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintunya. "Sampai jumpa," bisik Sehun, langit musim gugur terlihat cerah, Sehun bergegas memasuki mobilnya dan pergi setelah Jongin kembali bersama keluarganya dengan keadaan baik.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalian yang telah meluangkan waktu membaca cerita saya, terimakasih untuk **Guest, aliyya, alv, troalle, kikirizky, Guest, ariska, OhSooHwa, cute, Kayobimikirou, Vioolyt, Wiwitdyas1, nandaXLSK9094, ucinaze, laxyvords, .39, vipbigbang74, SekaiIsWorld, utsukushii02, milkylove0000170000, KaiNieris, Ovieee, Park Jitta, Kamong Jjong, dhantieee, geash, Fyuhana, yuvikimm97, jjong86, sejin kimkai, Kim Jonghee, sitiayse89.** atas review kalian. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya.


	10. Chapter 10

**BLACK**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

Halo semua ini chapter sepuluh selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kesalahan, happy reading all….

 **Previous**

"Kalau Sehun yang sakit, siapa yang merawatmu? Kau kan tinggal sendirian?"

"Aku punya banyak teman, terkadang Lay hyung datang tapi lebih sering Xiumin hyung yang datang."

"Kalau begitu jangan sakit lagi, sakit itu tidak menyenangkan."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan sakit lagi." Balas Sehun diiringi oleh sebuah senyuman. "Aku antar kau ke kamar."

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri, listriknya belum menyala aku tidak mau kau terbentur atau tersandung sesuatu karena gelap. Aku sudah hapal semua ruangan dan barang-barang yang ada di rumahmu, aku terbiasa dengan kegelapan." Jongin mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan perlahan.

"Selamat tidur Jongin," bisik Sehun, ia mengamati wajah Jongin kembali kemudian mengecup kening Jongin lembut. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

"Kau juga Sehun, tidurlah yang nyenyak."

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang berdiri, menggunakan tongkatnya sebagai penunjuk arah, kemudian berjalan pergi menjauhinya. Bersamaan dengan suara pintu kamar yang tertutup, listrik kembali menyala, Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya yang terasa sedikit nyeri karena cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba. Sekarang, ia bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas kembali. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang masih terkurung di dalam kegelapan entah sampai kapan.

 **BAB SEPULUH**

"Sehun, ada tamu untukmu."

"Tamu?" Xiumin hanya mengendikan bahu kemudian berlalu. Sehun mengerutkan dahi dan sedikit terkejut mendengar ada orang yang menjadi tamunya hari ini.

"Halo Sehun, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Oh, hai Irene, aku baik-baik saja, duduklah."

"Terimakasih banyak."

"Apa aku perlu keluar?" Chen bertanya pada Sehun, rasanya tidak enak mengganggu sang bos meski mereka juga bersahabat.

"Tidak _Hyung_ , pembicaraan kita belum selesai tadi, aku yakin Irene hanya sebentar di sini." Irene menampilkan senyum terbaiknya menanggapi kalimat Sehun. "Baiklah, katakan ada apa?"

"Ah, aku hanya mampir untuk menemui teman lama dan mengajakmu makan siang bersama bagaimana?" Irene bertanya dengan suara ramah, dia juga menyibak rambut cokelatnya untuk menggoda Sehun.

"Soal makan siang bersama, aku minta maaf tidak bisa, aku ada janji."

"Sayang sekali, bagaimana jika lain kali?" Irene melempar tatapan penuh harap.

"Aku belum tahu jadwalku seperti apa."

"Baiklah, begini saja aku tinggalkan kartu namaku dan kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau ada waktu." Sehun menerima kartu nama Irene yang berwarna merah muda. "Jangan lupa Sehun."

"Ya." Sehun menjawab singkat, tak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan dengan Irene.

Irene berdiri dengan anggun, mini dressnya yang berwarna putih gading melekat indah di tubuhnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, Sehun berdiri dari duduknya menyambut uluran tangan Irene, keduanya berjabat tangan, Irene memeluk Sehun tiba-tiba, Sehun hanya diam, namun saat Irene mencoba untuk mencium pipinya, Sehun melangkah mundur.

"Ah, maaf kau tidak nyaman dengan itu!" pekik Irene dengan suara manis yang menurut Sehun memuakkan, namun Sehun tentu tak mengatakannya. "Sampai jumpa Sehun." Irene melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah dengan anggun meninggalkan ruangan Sehun.

Irene merasa percaya diri dengan kecantikannya, lirikan banyak ia dapatkan dari semua orang. Sehun adalah salah satu orang yang menyukainya dulu, dan sekarang ia akan mendapatkan Sehun beserta sejuta pesonanya yang akan membuat semua orang merasa iri.

"Sepertinya dia sangat menyukaimu." Ucap Chen sambil duduk kembali di hadapan Sehun untuk membicarakan bisnis dengannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Ah benarkah _Hyung_?"

"Kau ini tidak peka, jelas sekali gadis itu tergila-gila padamu."

"Hmmm, begitu, aku pernah menyukainya dulu, sekarang tidak lagi." Ucap Sehun sementara tangan kanannya meremas kartu nama Irene dan melemparnya ke keranjang sampah.

"Wow, kau membuang kartu nama gadis cantik." Goda Chen.

"Kalau _Hyung_ mau ambil saja." Balas Sehun santai.

"Sialan kau!" pekik Chen, Sehun hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi kekesalan Chen. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering tertawa, ada hal baik yang terjadi?"

"Begitulah."

"Benarkah kau tak ingin menghubungi Irene? Jelas-jelas dia menawarkan dirinya padamu." Godaan Chen hanya ditanggapi oleh tatapan dingin Sehun. "Ah, baiklah, baiklah, kau tak suka kita membahas Irene, sebaiknya dilanjutkan saja pembicaraan tentang bisnis kita."

"Aku lebih suka topik tentang pekerjaan."

"Sebelum itu, bisakah kau mengenalkan orang yang telah membuatmu bahagia pada ketiga sahabat karibmu?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir dan juga ragu. "Aku akan membicarakannya dulu, setelah ada kabar akan aku beritahukan."

"Aku tunggu kabar baik darimu Sehun!" Chen memekik bahagia. Sehun hanya tertawa menanggapi sifat ceria dan kekanakan dari Chen.

Dua jam kemudian urusan Sehun dengan Chen tentang rencana perluasan Aleksander tanpa menambah lantai selesai. "Jadi keputusannya kau setuju, dan aku akan mengurus diadakannya rapat secepat mungkin?"

"Hmmm." Sehun hanya menggumam.

"Kau sedang tidak fokus atau lelah?"

"Dua-duanya _Hyung_."

"Aku juga butuh istirahat, aku ingin makan siang kita bahas nanti malam bagaimana?"

"Besok saja, _Hyung_ jangan lembur lagi." Chen hanya terkekeh. "Aku serius _Hyung_."

"Baiklah, baiklah, Tuan Oh yang terhormat."

"Itu panggilan menjijikan," desis Sehun, Chen tertawa keras, tawa Chen memang seperti itu dan Sehun tak keberatan untuk mendengarnya. Chen melangkah pergi pintu ruangan kantor Sehun tertutup meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri. Ia langsung memeriksa ponselnya yang selama dua jam penuh tak tersentuh. "Jongin," Sehun membaca notifikasi panggilan tak terjawab, cepat-cepat ia menguhubungi Jongin.

" _Sehun!"_ suara Jongin membuat Sehun merasa cemas.

"Ada apa?"

" _Aku menghubungi karena aku tidak bisa makan siang bersama, Siwon hyung ingin bertemu denganku dan ibuku untuk pembaharuan kontrak."_

"Ah, baiklah aku mengerti."

" _Maafkan aku Sehun."_

"Hei, jangan meminta maaf kau tau kan aku tak suka jika kau meminta maaf pada sesuatu yang bukan kesalahanmu." Sehun menjelaskan panjang lebar, membuat Jongin di sebarang sana tertawa, sungguh Sehun sangat menyukai suara tawa itu.

" _Aku harus pergi, setelah selesai aku akan menghubungimu."_

"Biasanya aku yang berjanji seperti itu," canda Sehun.

" _Akan aku ceritakan semuanya padamu."_

"Apa kita tidak bisa langsung bertemu saja, aku merindukanmu." Terdengar jeda di seberang sana. "Apa kau akan langsung pulang?" Jongin tak langsung menjawab, jeda yang tercipta terlalu lama membuat Sehun mulai cemas. "Jong…," belum sempat Sehun menuntaskan kalimatnya akhirnya Jongin menjawab.

" _Sehun kau masih di sana?"_

"Iya, ada masalah?"

" _Aku hanya bertanya pada ibuku kapan kira-kira semuanya beres, Ibu bilang cukup lama mungkin sampai malam jadi kupikir kita tak bisa bertemu hari ini."_

Kecewa, tentu saja Sehun kecewa dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Jongin tapi Sehun tak akan menampakan kekecewaannya. "Baiklah, kita bertemu kapan-kapan, hubungi aku jika sudah selesai."

" _Tentu, sampai nanti Sehun."_

"Sampai nanti Jongin." Jongin memutus sambungan telepon, Sehun mengamati layar ponselnya selama beberapa detik lebih lama. "Aku harus makan siang sendirian." Keluhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memilih salah satu restoran yang ada di mallnya, mengabaikan semua pandangan yang ditujukan padanya. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan pesona Sehun, Sehun tak terlalu terkenal sebagai pengusaha muda sukses ia memang enggan untuk diwawancarai atau muncul di majalah bisnis, semua mata tertuju padanya karena mereka pasti mengira Sehun adalah selebritis atau model terkenal luar negeri yang sedang berlibur, salahkan wajahnya yang sedikit kebaratan.

Chen, Kris, dan Xiumin memilih kantin kantor pusat karena mereka ingin membicarakan sesuatu tentang taman, Kris ingin membangun taman di rumahnya dan Sehun tentu tak tertarik dengan topik tanaman-tanaman. Jadi, disinilah semua berakhir, di restoran Jepang seorang diri setelah rencana makan siang dengan Jongin gagal, dan ketiga sahabatnya memutuskan untuk membahas topik yang sama sekali tak ia pahami.

"Sehun! Sehun!" suara pekikan itu mengganggu Sehun yang sedang menikmati menu makan siangnya. Irene dan entah siapa dua perempuan lain yang bersamanya. Ketiga gadis cantik tapi berisik itu merangsek mendekati Sehun. "Kau sendirian? Tadi kau bilang ada janji makan siang?" Irene menatap Sehun dengan manja, dan, ah jangan lupakan suara rajukannya itu. Gadis-gadis berisik itu menenteng tas belanjaan dengan merk terkenal, sangat tidak penting, menurut Sehun.

"Ya, aku memang ada janji makan siang."

Irene mendudukan dirinya di samping kanan Sehun dengan seenaknya, dua orang yang bersamanya juga melakukan hal sama. "Dimana teman atau klienmu itu?" Sehun memilih bungkam dan memakan ayam teriyakinya. "Kami akan memesan makanan, tak apa kan jika kami duduk bersamamu Sehun?"

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke meja lain, restoran memang sedang penuh, benar-benar sial, pikir sehun. "Hmm." Sehun hanya menggumam. Sekuat tenaga Sehun menahan amarahnya untuk tak membentak Irene dan mempermalukan gadis itu di depan khalayak umum, bagaimana tidak, Irene merebut sumpit Sehun dan dengan seenaknya mengambil ayam teriyaki Sehun kemudian memakannya dan mengembalikan sumpit itu kepada Sehun, seolah mereka kekasih, kekasih?! Berteman saja tidak pernah. Ingin sekali Sehun berteriak seperti itu.

"Kenalkan pada kami Irene. Siapa pria tampan ini."

"Ah maaf, aku lupa, Sehun kenalkan dua temanku, Tory dan Naeun."

"Aku Tory." Gadis berambut panjang dengan warna merah terang mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, Sehun menyambut uluran tangan itu hanya singkat saja.

"Naeun." Kali ini giliran gadis berambut sebahu dengan warna hitam alami. Sehun menerima uluran tangan Naeun.

"Kalian sangat akrab." Pekik Tory dengan kedua mata berbinar-binar.

"Tentu, Sehun menyukaiku." Jawaban Irene membuat Sehun mulai berpikir apa gadis itu tak memiliki urat malu sama sekali.

"Maaf saya permisi dulu." Sehun berucap sopan dengan nada datar sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Ia melangkah pergi tak peduli dengan panggilan manja Irene.

"Benarkah dia menyukaimu?" Tory melempar tatapan sangsi.

"Sepertinya dia ingin kau pergi." Sambung Naeun.

"Tidak! Dia sangat menyukaiku aku yakin Sehun hanya merasa malu." Balas Irene penuh percaya diri.

"Gadis-gadis berisik," Sehun menggerutu sambil memeriksa arloji yang melingkari tangan kanannya. Masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam sebelum dirinya kembali ke kantor. Pandangan Sehun tertuju pada sebuah toko buku merasa tertarik ia putuskan untuk masuk ke sana dan memeriksa mungkin ada buku baru yang menarik, sedikit hiburan setelah acara makan siangnya hancur total.

Sehun mengambil tas kain dari gantungan dan mulai berjalan memeriksa setiap sudut toko. "KAI," gumam Sehun, ia tersenyum dan saat itu ia putuskan untuk membeli semua novel yang Jongin tulis dengan nama samara Kai. Total ada delapan novel dengan judul berbeda yang bisa Sehun temukan di toko buku, ia bergegas pergi ke kasir untuk membayar semua novel yang ia beli.

"Selamat siang Tuan," sang penjaga kasir menyambut ramah.

"Selamat siang." Balas Sehun sambil memperhatikan bagaimana kasir itu memindai kode buku.

"Anda penggemar KAI?"

"Ya." Sehun sebenarnya ingin bersikap ramah pada siapa saja, tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya, padahal dia sudah risih dengan anggapan bahwa dirinya sangat angkuh. Ditambah wajah datarnya benar-benar perpaduan sempurna dari sebuah _keangkuhan_.

"Sudah banyak permintaan penggemar kepada penerbit untuk menunjukan siapa KAI dan meminta tanda tangan tapi sampai hari ini KAI masih seperti misteri, ah maaf Tuan, saya berbicara tidak-tidak." Sehun hanya tersenyum miring sambil menyerahkan kartunya untuk membayar semua novel yang ia beli. "Terimakasih atas kunjungannya Tuan." Sehun tak menjawab dan melangkah pergi.

Sesampainya di kantor, Sehun kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya sesekali saat lelah ia baca selembar dua lembar novel karya Jongin. Sambil membayangkan Jongin duduk di hadapannya dan membacakan langsung cerita yang ia tulis, terdengar sangat konyol, Sehun merasa seperti seorang fans yang suka berfantasi tentang idolanya.

Pukul delapan malam, Sehun bersiap untuk pulang. Belum ada telepon dari Jongin, ia mulai merasa cemas. "Lima menit lagi," putus Sehun sembari mendudukan dirinya kembali ke atas kursi kerjanya, mengamati lampu-lampu gemerlap di MyeongDong. Jika dalam lima menit Jongin tidak menelepon dia yang akan menghubunginya.

Ponsel bergetar, dengan antusias Sehun memeriksa ponselnya berharap itu panggilan dari Jongin. Harapannya terkabul. "Jongin!"

Jongin tertawa. _"Kau menunggu telponku?"_

"Ya, aku menunggunya."

" _Maaf, aku baru sampai rumah, maaf aku tak langsung menghubungimu setelah semuanya selesai."_

"Tak apa, jadi bagaimana? Ada hal menarik yang terjadi?"

" _Mereka ingin aku muncul ke publik tapi aku menolaknya, aku tidak mau, jika mereka tetap memaksa aku akan pindah ke penerbit lain."_

Sehun terdiam mencerna setiap kata yang Jongin ucapkan. "Hmmm, kau benar-benar membenci keramaian?"

" _Aku tidak nyaman."_

"Baiklah, kalau begitu jangan melakukan hal yang tidak kau sukai, aku akan mendukung setiap keputusanmu." Sehun menjawab dengan nada ceria.

" _Terimakasih banyak Sehun, dan ada satu hal lagi orangtuaku akan pergi ke Jeju untuk peringatan ulangtahun pernikahan, Suho dan Lay hyung belum kembali dari bulan madu, aku di rumah sendirian selama dua hari dan—Ayah dan Ibu ingin kau menemaniku."_

Jongin terdengar jelas sangat ragu mengucapkan kalimat itu, membuat Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa ia yakin wajah canggung Jongin sangat menggemaskan sekarang. "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu, kenapa kau terdengar canggung? Aku pasti menemanimu."

" _Te—terimakasih."_ Kali ini Jongin membalas dengan nada gugup.

Sehun tertawa keras, ia tak bisa menahannya lagi Jongin benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan, bahkan hanya sekedar mendengar suaranya saja. Kemudian hal penting terbersit di benak Sehun. "Jongin, aku memiliki tiga sahabat dekat dan mereka ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau tidak setuju."

" _Sahabatmu?"_ Jongin bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati. _"Ingin bertemu denganku?"_

"Ya, mereka ingin bertemu denganmu tapi aku tidak memaksamu untuk melakukannya."

" _Kurasa jika itu sahabatmu tak apa, tapi katakan semuanya tentang aku pada mereka, kekuranganku…"_

"Jongin kau sempurna! Percayalah padaku!" Sungguh, Sehun tak suka jika Jongin mulai meremehkan dirinya sendiri seperti sekarang.

" _Maaf."_ Jongin membalas pelan, Sehun merasa bersalah sudah meninggikan suaranya seperti tadi.

"Maaf aku membentakmu."

" _Hmmm."_

"Sudah malam tidurlah."

" _Masih pukul depalan Sehun."_ Rengek Jongin.

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi, besok sore aku kerumahmu kan?"

" _Ya."_

"Baiklah, kita bahas masalah pertemuan dengan sahabat-sahabatku di rumahmu besok."

" _Tentu."_

"Sudah ya, selamat malam Jongin."

" _Hmmm, selamat malam Sehun."_

Perasaan Sehun sangat lega, jadi dia bisa pulang dengan perasaan ringan sekarang dan jangan lupakan letupan-letupan kebahagiaan yang kini memenuhi rongga dadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun!" panggilan itu membuat Sehun bingung, apalagi suara wanita yang jelas-jelas bukan ibunya. Selain itu ibunya tidak mungkin berkunjung mengingat hubungan mereka yang cukup buruk. "Halo Sehun."

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di depan rumahku Irene?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Apa?!" tentu saja Sehun terheran-heran mendengar kalimat Irene.

"Aku menyukaimu, maaf saat itu aku mengacuhkanmu Sehun kurasa sekarang kita bisa menjadi pasangan kekasih."

"Hei, dulu aku hanya menyukaimu, aku tidak pernah menyatakan cinta padamu dan kurasa rasa sukaku hanya suka saja tidak lebih." Sehun mencoba menjelaskan kepada gadis yang terlihat cukup agresif sekarang. "Sudah malam sebaiknya kau pulang jangan berkeliaran di jalanan, apalagi di depan rumah laki-laki yang tak memiliki hubungan darah denganmu, jangan sampai kau dicap gadis murahan oleh masyarakat."

"Sehun…," tentu saja Irene mengabaikan semua kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan, ia justru memeluk lengan kanan Sehun erat.

"Maaf Irene, aku sudah memiliki orang lain jadi sebaiknya kau mencari orang lain yang lebih baik dariku." Sehun menolak dengan ucapan lembut serta perlahan melepaskan pelukan Irene dari lengannya.

"Tidak! Aku menginginkanmu."

Sehun tak menanggapi ia berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya, membuka kunci pagar kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam mobil dan menyetir mobilnya memasuki halaman rumah. Irene semakin menjengkelkan gadis itu kini masuk ke halaman rumah Sehun. "Irene pulanglah sebelum aku bersikap kasar padamu." Peringat Sehun.

"Tak apa, aku justru suka jika Sehun bersikap kasar padaku." Irene menatap Sehun menggoda. Sehun berjalan mendekati Irene memegang lengan kanan gadis itu kemudian menariknya keluar dari halaman rumahnya. "Sehun!" pekik Irene marah, saat Sehun mendorongnya ke jalanan dan menutup serta mengunci pagar rumahnya. "Kau tidak boleh menolakku Sehun!"

Pekikan itu Sehun abaikan, setelah memasukan mobilnya ke garasi, Sehun bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah dan mematikan seluruh lampu penerangan di dalam rumahnya. "Awas kau Sehun!" geram Irene sebelum berjalan menghentak menuju mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Sehun berharap waktu berjalan lebih cepat agar dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Jongin secepat mungkin. Benar, dia sangat merindukan Jongin rasa rindu yang terdengar konyol. Dan saat jam kerja berakhir yang untungnya tak ada rapat Sehun hampir berteriak dan melompat kegirangan sama seperti tingkah para anak-anak sekolah. Sehun berlari menyambar jasnya, dan berlari keluar ruangan.

"Sehun." Suara Chen menghentikan kedua langkah kaki jenjang Sehun, ia memandang Chen malas. "Aku sudah tau siapa yang membuatmu bahagia akhir-akhir ini, Kris yang memberitahuku, namanya Jongin kan?" Chen mengatakan nama Jongin dengan berbisik. Sehun masih terdiam, ia tak menyangka sahabat-sahabatnya mengetahui Jongin bukan dari mulutnya. "Aku, Xiumin, dan Kris ingin bertemu dengannya tentu jika Jongin bersedia, dan aku juga sudah tahu jika Jongin _istimewa_."

"Apa Kris hyung juga yang mengatakannya?"

"Hmm."

"Aku akan berbicara dengan Jongin sepertinya dia setuju, kalian ingin bertemu dimana?"

"Terserah kalian saja, dimana kau dan Jongin merasa nyaman."

Sehun diam memikirkan tempat yang cocok untuk mempertemukan Jongin dengan ketiga sahabatnya. "Aku akan memesan restoran, nanti aku hubungi aku pulang dulu."

"Kenapa bersemangat sekali Oh Sehun? Biasanya kau malas pulang." Komentar Chen hanya dibalas cengiran Sehun.

Sehun juga tak ingat kapan dia pulang kerja dengan perasaan bahagia seperti sekarang. Jongin mengubah segalanya, membuat hal-hal sederhana menjadi menyenangkan, menunjukan kebahagiaan pada sesuatu yang sepele dan sederhana.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian karena jalanan cukup padat Sehun baru sampai di depan kediaman keluarga Kim. Sehun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mendekati pagar rumah Jongin, pagar rumah Jongin menggunakan kode. Maka ia putuskan untuk menghubungi Jongin.

"Halo Jongin, aku sudah di depan rumahmu."

" _Hai Sehun, masuklah kodenya 0 tujuh kali."_

"Apa?! Kode apa itu?"

" _Aku juga tidak tahu, Ibu yang memutuskan memakai kode itu alasannya karena semua orang di rumah ini pelupa."_

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, baiklah, 0 tujuh kali tunggu sebentar." Sehun menekan angka nol sambil menggumam menghitungnya, sementara dirinya masih tersambung dengan Jongin. "Berhasil!" pekik Sehun, bisa ia dengar tawa Jongin di seberang sana. "Aku masuk dulu ya."

" _Ya."_

Sehun bergegas kembali ke mobil, menyalakan mesin mobil dan memasuki halaman rumah Jongin, ia turun dan berlari ke pagar kemudian menutupnya dan pagar terkunci otomatis. Sehun membiarkan mobilnya di luar garasi tak masalah karena halaman rumah Jongin diteduhi oleh pepohonan yang cukup rindang ia yakin garasi kecil Jongin juga sudah penuh dengan dua mobil milik keluarga Kim.

"Ah!" Sehun terkejut ketika mendapati pintu depan tak terkunci. "Jongin!" Sehun berteriak panik, takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Jongin.

"Aku di sini Sehun!" Sehun mengikuti arah suara Jongin setelah melepas sepatunya. Jongin duduk di atas lantai dengan Monggu di dekat tubuhnya, mereka terlihat sedang bermalasan, televisi menyala menampilkan siaran tentang kehidupan laut dalam.

"Kau tak mengunci pintu?"

"Aku ingin memesan makanan tadi, tapi tidak jadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sehun mengerutkan dahi, jelas sekali jika Jongin menghindari pertanyaannya. Jongin merasakan jika Sehun duduk di sampingnya kemudian mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Kau bohong." Ucap Sehun tegas.

"Pesankan makanan untukku aku lapar." pinta Jongin kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

"Pertanyaan yang mana? Tidak ada apa-apa." Balas Jongin bersikeras.

"Kim Jongin." Peringat Sehun.

"Baiklah, kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali hari ini," cibir Jongin. "Karena pengantarnya tidak sabar menungguku membuka pintu mereka tidak mau mengantar ke sini jika aku yang memesan. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak bisa tanda tangan." Jongin menunggu reaksi Sehun namun laki-laki di sampingnya itu hanya terdiam. "Sehun, aku sudah mengatakan semuanya, pesankan makanan, aku mau makan ayam."

"Baiklah, aku pesankan." Sehun membalas dengan pelan, ia tak menyangka jika memesan makanan adalah hal sulit bagi Jongin, dan sekarang Sehun mulai sedikit mengerti kenapa Jongin sedikit tak nyaman berada di keramaian, bertemu dengan orang-orang asing yang tak dikenal dan tak dekat dengannya, karena kenyataannya orang-orang di sekitarnyalah yang menolak kehadirannya. "Apapun asal ayam kan?"

"Hmm." Jongin menggumam sementara kedua tangannya bermain-main dengan bulu Monggu.

"Sudah, setengah jam lagi, kau sabar kan?"

"Ya." Jongin masih bermain dengan Monggu namun dia terlihat menyimak siaran televisi. Sehun tersenyum melihat hal itu, padahal menurutnya tak ada yang menarik mengenai pembahasan cumi-cumi raksasa.

"Sehun."

"Ya?"

"Kau pernah melihat cumi-cumi?"

"Iya."

"Apa mereka mengerikan?"

"Yang aku temui tidak mengerikan, sudah digoreng, kalau yang ditayangkan sekarang mengerikan karena ukurannya sangat besar bahkan melebihi manusia dewasa."

"Wow, hebat sekali, hewan apa yang pernah kau lihat secara langsung?"

"Aku? Hmmm…, apa ya, aku ke kebun binatang saat usiaku tujuh tahun jadi aku tak terlalu ingat sekarang, mungkin Gajah, menurutku Gajah hewan yang paling menakjubkan saat itu."

Jongin tersenyum manis. "Aku ingin…, ah sudahlah, semoga makanannya cepat sampai." Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin kemudian menarik tangan kanan Jongin perlahan, memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat. "Sehun…," bisik Jongin.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Sehun membalas Jongin. Jongin tersenyum dalam pelukan Sehun.

Suara nyaring bel pagar rumah Jongin membuat Sehun harus melepaskan pelukannya dari orang yang sangat ia rindukan. "Sebentar, 0 tujuh kali kan?" Jongin mengangguk. Sehun mengecup kening Jongin singkat sebelum bangkit dan berlari pergi.

"Monggu apa kau tidur?" Monggu menggeram pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jongin. "Aku ingin….,"

"Ayo makan!" Suara Sehun memaksa Jongin menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan tersenyum. "Kau mau makan dimana?"

"Cepat sekali apa kau berlari?"

"Ya. Kau mau makan dimana?" ulang Sehun.

"Di sini saja, aku malas berjalan."

"Kenapa kau jadi pemalas Kim Jongin?" cibir Sehun, Jongin hanya tertawa saja membalas cibiran yang didapatkannya. "Cuci tanganmu, makan di meja makan saja, televisinya dari meja makan masih terdengar."

"Baiklah…," gerutu Jongin sambil bangkit dari duduknya, Sehun hanya tersenyum dan membawa makanan ke meja makan. Sehun menyiapkan piring dan gelas untuk Jongin, rencananya ia mau mandi dulu karena tubuhnya sudah terasa sangat lengket sekarang. Jongin menarik kursi namun Sehun menghentikannya.

"Jongin cuci tangamu." Jongin mencebik sambil melangkahkan kakinya enggan menuruti perintah Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, baru kali ini ia melihat tingkah kekanakan Jongin.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Hmm."

"Duduklah." Jongin menurut ia duduki kursi yang tadi sudah ia tarik namun perintah Sehun untuk mencuci tangan menghentikannya untuk duduk. "Jongin, keringkan dulu tanganmu." Jongin tersenyum polos tanpa dosa sambil menarik beberapa lembar tisu untuk mengeringkan tangannya.

"Makanlah, aku mau mandi dulu."

"Kau bisa memakai kamar mandi di kamarku."

"Ya." Balas Sehun kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jongin di meja makan, Sehun meraih ransel berisi barang-barang yang akan ia gunakan selama menginap di rumah Jongin.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Jongin menarik kedua tangannya dari atas meja, selera makannya tiba-tiba menghilang dan sesuatu yang selama beberapa hari ini mengganggunya, kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau belum makan? Apa menungguku?" Setelah mandi Sehun langsung kembali ke meja makan, namun Jongin masih duduk di sana dengan makanan yang belum tersentuh.

"Ya, aku menunggumu." Jawaban Jongin membuat Sehun tersenyum, ia bergegas duduk dan meraih piring yang tadi sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. "Aku sudah di sini jadi makanlah, tadi kau bilang sudah lapar."

"Sehun…,"

"Makanlah Jongin."

"Bisakah kau matikan televisinya?"

"Hmmm," gumam Sehun dengan mulut mengunyah daging ayam ia menggunakan tangan kirinya meraih remot dan mematikan televisi. "Sudah, sekarang makanlah, kau membuatku harus mencuci tangan lagi Jongin."

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Kalimat Jongin membuat Sehun menghentikan maksudnya untuk berdiri dari kursi dan mencuci tangan. Wajah Jongin terlihat serius.

"Ada apa Jongin?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini beberapa hari belakangan, dan kurasa—sebaiknya kita akhiri saja semua ini. Kau terlalu sempurna untukku Sehun, dan aku tidak pantas untukmu, kau tahu bahkan pengantar makanan saja menolakku," Jongin tersenyum sedih. "Aku hanya akan menjadi bebanmu jadi sebelum semuanya terlambat dan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan semakin besar sebaiknya kita akhiri saja." Keheningan tercipta, Jongin masih mendengar suara mulut Sehun mengunyah makanannya. "Sehun…,"

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Makanlah Jongin, hari ini kau cerewet sekali." Potong Sehun.

"Sehun aku serius."

"Aku juga serius, makanlah, kau tampak lebih kurus sekarang, jangan membebani pikiranmu dengan hal yang tidak-tidak, apapun yang kau ucapkan aku tidak akan pergi, kau bukan beban, pikiranmu saja yang berkata seperti itu dan aku tidak suka mendengarnya."

"Aku serius Sehun, kita akhiri saja semua ini."

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut aku akan pergi seperti Minho dan Taemin? Apa kau takut aku akan mengkhinatimu? Aku bukan orang seperti itu, aku bukan Minho dan Taemin."

"Minho dan Taemin juga mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi mereka pergi, aku tidak ingin ini terlalu jauh hentikan sekarang juga. Semua ini tak akan berakhir dengan baik." Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dan berniat pergi namun kakinya tersandung membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai dengan cukup keras.

"Jongin!" Sehun memekik kaget berdiri dari kursinya dan berniat menolong Jongin.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" pekik Jongin. "Pergilah, aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu Sehun, pergilah sekarang juga!"

"Siapa yang memintaku untuk datang dan menemani? Apa yang terjadi Jongin? Tadi kau baik-baik saja kenapa sekarang seperti ini?" Sehun menatap wajah Jongin bingung. Jongin tak menjawab ia masih duduk di atas lantai dengan wajah menunduk.

"Pergilah, ini tak akan berhasil, terimakasih kau sudah membuatku bahagia, tapi kita hentikan saja sekarang." Bisik Jongin dengan suara bergetar.

Sehun berlutut di hadapan Jongin, mengangkat dagu Jongin menatap kedua bola mata Jongin yang tak fokus itu dengan sendu. "Katakan dengan jelas jika kau tak menginginkan aku Jongin, aku akan pergi dan kita tak akan bertemu lagi."

"Aku…," Jongin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia tak sanggup mengatakannya, sementara air mata terus mengalir keluar dari kedua bola matanya. "Aku mencintaimu," bisik Jongin sungguh ia ingin melepas Sehun tapi mengucapkan perpisahan kepada Sehun tak semudah yang ia bayangkan, bersamaan dengan ucapannya ia rasakan pelukan erat Sehun di tubuhnya, Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun, meremas kuat kaos bagian belakang yang Sehun kenakan. "Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun," bisik Jongin di sela isak tangisnya.

"Mulai sekarang hilangkan semua ketakutanmu Jongin, aku tidak akan pergi, aku janji," bisik Sehun. "Aku tidak akan pergi seperti Minho dan Taemin, atau orang lain yang pernah menyakitimu."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya mengamati wajah Jongin lekat-lekat, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jongin, mengakhiri jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka. Jongin tak pernah berciuman sebelumnya, namun ia merasa nyaman saat Sehun melakukannya, tak ada ketergesaan dalam ciuman itu. Sehun merasakan dadanya penuh sesak dengan semua cinta yang ia rasakan untuk Jongin. Air mata Sehun tanpa sadar mengalir keluar.

Tidak ada yang terlihat, meski dirinya membuka atau memejamkan mata, namun saat Sehun memperdalam ciuman mereka, Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya merasapi semua cinta Sehun dan merasa sangat bodoh telah meragukan ketulusan Sehun.

Sehun mengakhiri ciuman mereka, menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jongin, membersihkan sisa air mata di sana, kemudian mengecup pelan dahi Jongin. "Sudah cukup jangan membahas hal ini lagi, mengerti?" Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ada yang sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Kau pasti lapar, ayo makan, kau belum menyentuh makananmu tadi."

"Hmmm." Gumam Jongin, Sehun memegang kedua lengan Jongin, membantunya berdiri dan menuntunnya kembali ke kursi.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas kesediaan waktu para pembaca sekalian hehehe yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita aneh saya, terimakasih untuk **jonginisa, hunkai shipper, nandaXLSK9094, Wiwitdyas1, sayakanoicinoe, hunkai182, ariska, alv, youngimongi, cute, Guest, HK, kikirizky, Kayobimikirou, Guest, Kim atun, Miss Wuhan, sejin kimkai, VampireDPS, KaiNieris, Vioolyt, ucinaze, laxyoyrds, troalle, geash, Kim Jonghee, artiosh, vipbigbang74, ohkim9488, jjong86, Park Jitta, Ovieee, utsukushii02, .39, Fyuhana, milkylove0000170000, ,** atas review kalian sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dadadadadahhhhh (lambai-lambai lebai…)


	11. Chapter 11

**BLACK**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

Halo semua ini chapter sebelas selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesalahan, happy reading all…,

 **Previous**

Sehun berlutut di hadapan Jongin, mengangkat dagu Jongin menatap kedua bola mata Jongin yang tak fokus itu dengan sendu. "Katakan dengan jelas jika kau tak menginginkan aku Jongin, aku akan pergi dan kita tak akan bertemu lagi."

"Aku…," Jongin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia tak sanggup mengatakannya, sementara air mata terus mengalir keluar dari kedua bola matanya. "Aku mencintaimu," bisik Jongin bersamaan dengan itu ia rasakan pelukan erat Sehun di tubuhnya, Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun, meremas kuat kaos bagian belakang yang Sehun kenakan. "Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun," bisik Jongin di sela isak tangisnya.

"Mulai sekarang hilangkan semua ketakutanmu Jongin, aku tidak akan pergi, aku janji," bisik Sehun. "Aku tidak akan pergi seperti Minho dan Taemin, atau orang lain yang pernah menyakitimu."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya mengamati wajah Jongin lekat-lekat, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jongin, mengakhiri jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka. Jongin tak pernah berciuman sebelumnya, namun ia merasa nyaman saat Sehun melakukannya, tak ada ketergesaan dalam ciuman itu, Sehun merasakan dadanya penuh sesak dengan semua cinta yang ia rasakan untuk Jongin. Air mata Sehun tanpa sadar mengalir keluar.

Tidak ada yang terlihat, meski dirinya membuka atau memejamkan mata, namun saat Sehun memperdalam ciuman mereka, Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya. Sehun mengakhiri ciuman mereka, menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jongin, membersihkan sisa air mata di sana, kemudian mengecup pelan dahi Jongin. "Sudah cukup jangan membahas hal ini lagi, mengerti?" Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ada yang sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Kau pasti lapar, ayo makan kau belum menyentuh makananmu tadi."

"Hmmm." Sehun memegang kedua lengan Jongin, membantunya berdiri dan menuntunnya kembali ke kursi.

 **BAB SEBELAS**

"Ayo!" Sehun berucap antusias sambil memegang lengan Jongin.

"Aku tidak ingin jalan-jalan Sehun."

"Kenapa? Tadi kau setuju."

"Malas, aku mau di rumah saja."

"Jongin…,"

"Sehun, aku mohon, aku sedang tidak ingin berjalan-jalan."

Sehun menekan kekecewaannya kemudian ia memilih untuk duduk di samping Jongin. Keduanya berada di kamar Jongin, Jongin sudah siap dengan mantel musim gugurnya tapi tiba-tiba saja ia membatalkan semuanya dan Sehun yakin ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Jongin. "Ada apa? Kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku." Sehun berucap pelan.

"Akan ada banyak anak-anak di sana."

"Bukankah kau suka dengan anak-anak? Di _Sun_ kau berinteraksi dengan anak-anak, dan kau terlihat menikmatinya."

"Karena di sana anak-anaknya berbeda."

"Karena mereka sama denganmu? Jongin bukalah hatimu aku ada di sana untuk menjagamu."

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar ejekan, meski itu dari mulut polos anak-anak, maaf Sehun." Sehun terdiam selama beberapa detik, mencerna setiap kata yang Jongin ucapkan. Perlahan ia sentuh lembut poni Jongin yang terlihat mulai panjang bahkan kini hampir menutupi seluruh alisnya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau. Lepas mantelmu di dalam rumah sudah cukup hangat jangan sampai kau kepanasan."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Tapi aku masih mau bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku mau bertemu dengan sahabat Sehun, aku memiliki firasat mereka adalah orang-orang baik." Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat Jongin, ia tahu Jongin tak bisa melihatnya. Perlahan tangan Sehun yang tadinya merapikan poni Jongin berpindah menyentuh kulit wajah Jongin yang terasa lembut di bawah ujung-ujung jarinya. "Sehun…," bisik Jongin.

"Aku ingin minta maaf lagi untuk semua hal yang telah Kris lakukan padamu."

"Sudah cukup, permintaan maaf dari Kris hyung itu sudah cukup. Kau tak perlu mengulang permintaan maaf lagi, bukannya kau benci dengan permintaan maaf yang tak beralasan."

"Itu beralasan."

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kau meminta maaf untuk orang lain, itu bukan kesalahanmu jadi semua itu tak beralasan." Jongin mendengar kekehan pelan Sehun. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau benar-benar memerhatikan setiap kalimat yang aku ucapkan."

"Begitulah."

"Baiklah, lepas mantel tebalmu itu aku akan menghubungi Chen hyung dan bertanya kapan kita bisa bertemu dengan mereka."

"Hmm." Jongin menggumam setuju, Sehun mengecup pelan kening Jongin sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Jongin. Tak berapa lama Jongin mendengar suara derap langkah, yang pasti pemiliknya adalah Sehun. "Ada apa?!" Jongin langsung bertanya tak mampu menutupi kecemasannya.

"Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang, bagaimana?"

"Mereka terdengar tergesa-gesa," gumam Jongin.

"Begitulah, jadi bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, lagipula aku juga sudah bersiap-siap."

"Baguslah, aku juga sudah siap. Ayo pergi sekarang." Jongin mengangguk pelan namun saat Sehun berniat menggenggam tangannya Jongin menolak dengan sopan.

"Aku ingin membawa Monggu hari ini, dia butuh jalan-jalan sepertinya."

"Tentu, aku tunggu di luar sementara kau menyiapkan Monggu. Aku akan memberitahu salah satu sahabatku, Chen hyung jika kau bersedia untuk bertemu sekarang." Jongin tersenyum tulus mendengar kalimat Sehun.

"Monggu!" Jongin memanggil nama anjing penuntunnya, Monggu dengan cepat mendekati Jongin, sementara sang pemilik sudah siap dengan tali leher di kedua tangannya. "Ayo jalan-jalan," gumam Jongin lembut. Monggu menggeram pelan, jenis geraman yang akan keluar saat seekor anjing merasa bahagia. "Kau senang? Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat Sehun, semoga kami bisa berteman dengan baik." Monggu menyalak, membuat Jongin tertawa pelan dengan cekatan Jongin melingkarkan tali leher pada anjing penuntunnya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan hal itu karena Jongin sudah terbiasa tentunya. "Nah, ayo pergi sekarang."

"Hai, kau sudah siap?" Jongin mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan dari Sehun.

"Mereka akan datang kesini dulu, kita akan berangkat bersama dari sini ke restoran langgananku. Kau setuju?"

"Ya, aku setuju Sehun."

"Sebaiknya kita duduk sekarang sambil menunggu, sepertinya mereka butuh waktu hingga setengah jam untuk datang ke sini, kantor sangat sibuk."

"Kenapa kau bisa mengambil libur jika sangat sibuk?"

"Kami mengambil libur bergantian." Balas Sehun sambil memeluk lengan kiri Jongin, membawanya menuju sofa ruang keluarga. Keduanya duduk berhimpitan, Monggu berbaring di atas karpet dengan tenang.

"Kalian sangat akrab."

"Ya, kami saling mengenal dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka seperti keluargaku sendiri, ah, kurasa mereka bertiga bahkan lebih dekat dari keluargaku sendiri."

"Kau terdengar sangat kecewa dengan keluargamu Sehun, kurasa ini bukan hanya tentang Lay hyung kan? Kau menyimpan hal lain." Sehun tak menanggapi. "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk bicara jadi jangan merasa terbebani." Jongin mencari telapak tangan Sehun kemudian menggenggamnya lembut. "Kau bisa menyimpan untuk dirimu sendiri, jika itu yang kau anggap terbaik."

"Ayahku dan ayah Lay hyung adalah sahabat baik, tapi ayah Lay hyung justru berkhianat ia menjalin hubungan dengan ibuku saat ayahku terbaring koma, karena itu aku sangat terpukul."

"Saat kau menyukai Lay hyung, apa kau belum tahu soal itu?"

"Belum, sehari sebelum upacara pernikahan, ibuku mengatakan semuanya dan malam itu aku putuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah dan tak ingin tahu lagi apapun tentang ibuku, aku tidak peduli." Jongin terdiam, ia bisa merasakan amarah Sehun dalam setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Jangan marah lagi sekarang, amarah tak akan baik untuk kesehatan." Balas Jongin dengan nada bercanda, berhasil, ia berhasil mendengar tawa renyah Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara bel terdengar nyaring, Sehun langsung berdiri dari duduknya. "Sepertinya mereka sudah sampai!" pekiknya antusias. "Aku bukakan pintu untuk mereka." Jongin mengangguk pelan, mungkin Sehun tak melihat anggukannya karena dia sudah lebih dulu berlari keluar.

Jongin memainkan jari-jari tangannya karena tegang, ia mulai memikirkan berbagai hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi firasatnya benar-benar buruk sekarang, jika itu hanya hinaan mungkin dia akan baik-baik saja. Baiklah, tidak akan baik-baik saja karena dirinya akan terus memikirkan penghinaan itu selama dua atau tiga hari, tapi tak akan aada yang tersaikiti selain dirinya sendiri jadi Jongin berpikir jika firasat buruknya bukan tentang sahabat-sahabat Sehun. Dan Jongin benci mengakui jika selama ini firasatnya hampir selalu tepat.

"Jongin, mereka sudah ada di sini." Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun, kemudian suara langkah-langkah kaki mulai terdengar semakin mendekat.

Chen, Xiumin, dan Kris, dengan tergopoh-gopoh berjalan menghampiri Jongin, ketiganya ditemani Sehun berdiri di hadapan Jongin saling sikut untuk menentukan siapa yang wajib membuka mulut terlebih dulu. "Ah!" suara berat Kris membuat Jongin terlonjak, bagaimana tidak berteriak jika tiba-tiba Xiumin memukul perutnya keras.

"Kenalan," bisik Xiumin atau lebih tepatnya memaksa.

"Halo Jongin, aku Kris kau pasti sudah tahu aku kan? Meski pertemuan pertama kita tak terlalu baik, aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman yang akrab di masa depan." Kris benar-benar merasa canggung sekarang, dan saat ia menoleh ke samping Chen, Xiumin, dan Sehun hanya melempar tatapan tak percaya, seorang Kris Wu bisa canggung dan bisa berbicara cukup panjang.

Wajah Kris langsung tertekuk masam, ketiga sahabatnya itu menyebalkan. Kris berjalan mendekati Jongin mengabaikan ketiga teman menyebalkannya, ia menyentuh tangan kanan Jongin mengajaknya berjabat tangan. "Halo Jongin, aku lebih tua darimu."

"Ah, halo Kris hyung senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Kris terkekeh pelan, Jongin sedikit bingung juga mendengar kekehan Kris yang pada awal pertemuan mereka memberi kesan menakutkan. Ternyata Kris bisa terdengar lucu dan konyol juga.

"Giliranku!" Chen dengan rusuh mendorong Kris ke kiri menjauhi Jongin. Kris mendesis kesal, Chen tak peduli ia langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin. "Aku Jongdae panggil saja Chen, aku suka bebek karet mari berteman baik Jongin. Ah ya, aku lebih tua darimu jadi panggil aku _Oppa,_ ah salah! Panggil _Hyung_ , maaf kau manis jadi—kupikir tak apa memanggilku _Oppa_."

"Chen hyung." Chen menoleh ke belakang, tatapan Sehun membuatnya merinding, jadi perlahan ia lepaskan tangan kanan Jongin yang masih berada dalam genggamannya dan berjalan mundur.

Giliran Xiumin, Jongin merasa Xiuminlah yang paling tenang dan paling dewasa di antara sahabat-sahabat Sehun yang lain. "Aku Minseok panggil saja Xiumin, ibuku orang China jadi aku punya dua nama, Korea dan China. Aku _Hyungmu_ dan hyung yang lain juga, kecuali Kris."

"Kenapa?!" Protes Kris.

"Aku tidak mau jadi kakak Naga burik sepertimu!" Balas Xiumin.

Jongin tertawa mendengar kalimat lucu dari Xiumin juga pertengkarannya dengan Kris. Sahabat-sahabat Sehun ternyata sangat menyenangkan jika sudah kenal, sepertinya firasat buruknya kali ini salah.

"Baiklah, baiklah, karena acara saling memperkenalkan diri sudah selesai, sebaiknya kita bergegas ke restoran, aku mulai lapar." Terang Sehun sementara ketiga sahabatnya hanya menatap tak percaya. "Apa?!" Pekik Sehun, sebenarnya dia gugup juga dilempari tatapan seperti itu.

"Kau sangat menyayangi Jongin ternyata," bisik Xiumin di telinga kanan Sehun tentu setelah menarik pundak pemuda itu dan memintanya untuk sedikit mecondongkan tubuh.

" _Hyung_!" Sehun memperotes pelan, sementara Xiumin, Kris, dan Chen hanya tersenyum menggoda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Restoran langganan Sehun adalah restoran khas Korea, menu masakan Korea memang kesukaan Sehun ia tak begitu suka dengan masakan luar negeri. Ia memesan khusus di lantai dua supaya Jongin merasa nyaman tak bersinggungan dengan banyak orang lain.

Mereka menggunakan dua mobil Jongin memilih bersama Sehun, meski ketiga sahabat Sehun baik dia masih canggung untuk bersama orang baru. "Masih belum nyaman dengan mereka bertiga?"

"Ya. Maafkan aku Sehun.

"Tak masalah, hal itu juga sering dialami oleh orang lain jangan merasa canggung lagi mengobrol santai saja dengan mereka, mereka sangat baik." Jongin mengangguk pelan mencoba mempercayai kalimat Sehun. Jongin merasakan mobil yang dikemudikan Sehun berhenti. "Kita sudah sampai, restorannya ada di seberang jalan kita akan menyeberang."

Jongin tak membalas kalimat Sehun, ia segera membuka sabuk pengaman yang dikenakannya tapi Jongin cukup pintar untuk tidak membuka pintu mobil. Bisa saja perbuatannya membahayakan orang lain karena ia tak bisa melihat siapa yang mendekati mobil dirinya berada di lingkungan yang ramai. Jongin menunggu Sehun untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ayo, semuanya sudah berjalan ke sini." Jongin menggerakkan tangan kanannya perlahan untuk menyentuh tangan Sehun yang pasti terulur untuknya, Jongin memang tak bisa melihat tangan itu namun entah mengapa ia merasa saja Sehun pasti mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo, aku sudah tidak sabar." Jongin tersenyum mendengar suara Xiumin, kehilangan salah satu indera membuat inderanya yang lain menjadi lebih peka, hanya dalam satu kali mendengar, Jongin ingat suara siapa yang ia dengar.

" _Hyung_ tidak sabar untuk makan kan!" kali ini ledekan Chen yang terdengar berikutnya diiringi oleh suara pukulan dan pekikan Chen, lalu suara tawa Kris, dan decakan sebal Sehun.

"Jangan canggung lagi dengan mereka," bisik Sehun yang diangguki oleh Jongin, kelima orang itupun mulai berjalan beriringan. Sehun dan Jongin berjalan di depan, Sehun melepaskan tangan Jongin karena sudah ada Monggu yang menjadi petunjuk jalan, Jongin juga menyukai kemandirian. Dan Sehun hanya berusaha untuk membuat Jongin merasa nyaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah jadi kau mengacuhkan aku karena orang seperti dia," Irene menggeram kesal di dalam mobil ia menahan amarah menyaksikan bagaimana Sehun sangat dekat dan perhatian pada seseorang yang menurut Irene sama sekali tak pantas untuk Sehun. "Dia buta, iya, dia buta aku yakin itu." Irene melihat anjing penuntun Jongin. "Baiklah, Oh Sehun kau akan menyesal telah menolakku."

Api cemburu membutakan Irene, saat dilihatnya Sehun menyeberang jalan bersama orang yang telah merebut hati Sehun. Irene menginjak pedal gas mobilnya menerobos lampu merah. Ia tak peduli dengan teriakan semua orang. Jika Sehun tak dapat ia miliki maka tak boleh ada orang lain yang bisa memiliki Sehun, begitulah pemikiran yang telah membuatakan Irene.

"Sial!" umpat Irene sebelum melaju pergi, karena apa yang ia inginkan tak terjadi ia tak menabrak orang yang mengambil Sehun darinya.

"Sehun…," Jongin benar-benar bingung dengan semua teriakan yang dia dengar sementara tubuhnya berada di dalam dekapan Sehun. Xiumin mengisyaratkan kepada Chen dan Kris untuk mengambil mobil mereka yang terparkir di seberang jalan. "Sehun ada apa?" Sehun masih tak membalas. Teriakan panik masih terdengar keras, kedua mata Sehun menatap Monggu yang tergeletak di atas jalan raya dengan darah menggenang. "Monggu," ucap Jongin panik, saat Sehun menariknya ke belakang tadi tali pengikat leher Monggu terlepas dari genggamannya. "Sehun," Jongin berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sehun yang semakin erat. "Ada apa Sehun?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa Jongin."

"Jangan berbohong padaku."

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, Sayang, tidak ada apa-apa."

BMW hitam milik Kris berhenti di hadapan Sehun dan Jongin, Xiumin keluar dari pintu penumpang belakang, ia langsung menggendong Monggu mengisyaratkan pada Sehun untuk mengikuti mobilnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ayo Jongin." Ucap Sehun sambil melepas pelukannya dari Jongin dan menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin.

"Sehun tunggu! Monggu." Sehun bungkam, Jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. "Sehun, apa yang terjadi?" Masih tak ada jawaban, diantara kepanikan dan ketidakberdayaan, Jongin membiarkan Sehun menuntunnya berjalan.

" _Ada anjing yang tertabrak sepertinya parah! Semoga anjingnya baik-baik saja!"_ Sehun mengutuk dalam hati siapapun yang mengatakan kalimat itu keras-keras.

"Sehun apa yang terjadi? Apa Monggu tertabrak?"

"Sehun jawab aku?!" Jengkel diabaikan akhirnya Jongin berteriak.

"Kita akan menyusul Kris hyung dan yang lainnya." hanya itu jawaban yang Jongin dapatkan, dan sepertinya ia harus puas dengan jawaban itu.

Sehun menyetir dengan satu tangan sementara tangan kananannya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam telapak tangan Jongin yang terasa sangat dingin. Sehun melacak mobil Kris dengan GPS, mobil itu berhenti di depan klinik hewan. "Kita sampai." Bisik Sehun, ia keluar dari mobil dan membantu Jongin, Jongin tak membawa tongkat dan Monggu, Jongin tak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang.

Xiumin menyambut kedatangan keduanya dengan wajah muram, kemeja putihnya berlumuran darah. Sehun melihat Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Chen dan Kris menoleh menatap ke arah Sehun dan Jongin dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan. "Kami tunggu di luar," bisik Chen di telingan kanan Sehun.

Sehun merasa sangat bersalah, jika ia tidak mengajak Jongin untuk makan siang bersama ketiga sahabatnya, di restoran favoritnya, jika mereka tidak menyeberang jalan, semua hal buruk ini tak akan terjadi. "Jangan merasa bersalah Sehun." Kalimat Jongin mengejutkan Sehun, ia langsung berbalik dan menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sembab. "Aku—sudah merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, Monggu dia—dia tidak selamat kan?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan, dan disertai sedikit isakan.

Sehun tak menjawab yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Tidak ada kata yang bisa diucapkan untuk membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Monggu?" Sehun belum menemukan suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, yang ia lakukan hanya menuntun Jongin mendekati Monggu yang terbaring di atas meja pemeriksaan. Seorang dokter dan seorang perawat menatap iba. Sehun mengarahkan tangan kanan Jongin untuk menyentuh tubuh Monggu yang tak lagi bernyawa.

Monggu yang biasanya berisik dan hangat kini diam dan kaku, dada Jongin terasa terhimpit tapi ia tak ingin menyalahkan siapa-siapa dan bejanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk bersikap dewasa. "Hai Monggu, tidurmu nyenyak sekali, kau benci klinik kan? Aku juga benci klinik, baiklah, aku tahu, kita pulang sekarang."

Sehun mengamati wajah Jongin, ia tidak menangis, kedua tangannya terulur untuk mengangkat tubuh Monggu. Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya, ia ingat dengan jelas mobil dan nomor plat mobil itu milik siapa. Tangan kanan Sehun memegang lengan kiri Jongin. "Terimakasih semuanya," ucap Sehun dengan suara pelan pada dokter dan perawat yang berusaha menolong Monggu.

Keduanya berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong klinik yang sunyi, kepala Monggu diperban, warna merah tercetak dengan jelas pada perban itu. "Kami ikut." Ucap Kris. Sehun hanya mengangguk. Chen duduk bersama Jongin di dalam mobil Sehun. Sementara Xiumin bersama Kris.

"Kita pulang Jongin?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara pelan. Jongin hanya mengangguk, ia duduk di belakang dengan Monggu berada di pelukannya, Chen duduk di samping Jongin merangkul bahu pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu.

Kediaman keluarga Kim sepi, orangtua Jongin pergi ke Jeju untuk merayakan ulangtahun pernikahan, Suho dan Lay belum kembali dari Bali padahal rencananya mereka akan pulang hari ini dan menginap di rumah menemani Jongin. Sebelum pergi orangtua Jongin menitipkan Jongin pada Sehun, tapi yang terjadi Sehun tak bisa menjaga Jongin dengan baik.

Chen membantu Jongin turun dari mobil, setelah menutup pagar, Sehun berlari menghampiri Jongin dan Chen. "Ada cangkul di gudang," Jongin berucap pelan.

"Biar aku yang mengambilnya." Balas Sehun sebelum berlari menuju gudang yang terletak di belakang rumah.

"Chen hyung kita ke belakang rumah, pohon _Maple_ , di sana ada kuburan Jangah, anjing penuntun pertamaku, aku ingin menguburkan Monggu di samping Jangah."

"Baiklah Jongin." Bisik Chen.

Xiumin dan Kris hanya berdiri di dekat mobil Kris, Xiumin mengenakan jas dalam posisi terbalik untuk menutupi noda darah pada kemejanya. "Aku tidak tega," Kris berucap dengan nada bergetar, Xiumin menoleh dan melihat sahabat jangkungnya itu sedang menangis sesenggukan. Xiumin mengusap-ngusap punggung Kris perlahan. "Pergilah lihat anjing lucu itu untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Aku tidak akan tega," bisik Xiumin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Selajutnya apa? Mobil itu pergi begitu saja tidak bertanggungjawab."

"Kita akan membahasnya dengan Sehun dan Jongin jika keadaannya sudah lebih tenang." Kris hanya mengangguk menanggapi saran Xiumin.

Sehun menggali lubang yang cukup lebar dan cukup dalam di tempat yang Jongin inginkan. Kemudian Jongin sendiri yang meletakkan tubuh Monggu ke dalamnya, Jongin tak mengatakan apapun dan menyuruh Sehun menutupi lubang tempat Monggu beristirahat. Chen menyeka air mata yang lolos dari kedua matanya, ia tak tahan dan memilih pergi. Sehun duduk di samping Jongin setelah semuanya selesai.

"Apa, aku perlu memberitahu keluargamu tentang hal ini?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak, mereka akan cemas biarkan mereka menikmati liburan."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya."

"Menangislah Jongin jangan ditahan." Jongin hanya tersenyum. Keheningan tercipta selama beberapa saat.

"Apa Kris hyung dan yang lain masih di sini?"

"Ya, mereka masih di sini." Sehun melirik Jongin, dia memang tidak menangis namun kesedihan tampak sangat jelas di wajah Jongin. "Jongin, aku pergi sebentar untuk memanggil Kris hyung dan yang lain, tak apa kan?"

"Hmm."

Setelah yakin Jongin baik-baik saja Sehun langsung berlari kencang menuju halaman depan. "Sehun!" pekik Chen yang diiringi tatapan penuh harap Xiumin dan Kris.

"Aku titip Jongin sebentar, kalian pesanlah makan siang, jika dia bertanya aku kemana katakan saja ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." Sehun berucap cepat kepada tiga sahabatnya, ia melangkah panjang-panjang menuju mobilnya. "Tolong bukakan pagarnya." Kris berlari setelah mendengar permintaan Sehun. Sementara Xiumin melempar tatapan curiga. "Tolong jaga Jongin sementara aku pergi," putus Sehun sebelum menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" gumam Xiumin bingung ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Chen tak lagi berada di sampingnya.

"Xiumin ganti kemejamu dengan kaosku ambil di mobil. Aku akan menyusul Chen dan Jongin, tolong pesan makan siang, apapun menunya asal ayam."

Xiumin diam mendengar perintah Kris, kepalanya masih berusaha menebak apa yang Sehun rencanakan. Bingung, ia putuskan untuk menyerah saja dan bersabar menunggu berita dari mulut Sehun langsung, Xiumin tak suka dengan ide Kris, kaos Kris akan terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya tapi ini demi kebaikan Jongin jadi ia kesampingkan keengganannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRAK! Sehun membanting pintu rumahnya, atau lebih tepat rumah ayah tirinya. Ia melangkah cepat menuju ruang keluarga dimana jam-jam seperti ini semua orang sedang berkumpul. Beberapa pelayan menatap kedatangannya, menyambutnya, Sehun tak peduli.

Dugaan Sehun tepat, ibunya, ayah tirinya, Irene, bahkan Suho dan Lay sedang bercengkrama di ruang keluarganya dengan perapian menyala membuat suhu ruangan hangat dengan cara yang nyaman. "Sehun!" Irene memekik bahagia, bahkan berlari menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya.

"Halo Sehun," ucap Lay lembut.

"Bagaimana kabar Jongin?" kali ini giliran Suho yang bertanya.

Semua orang langsung terdiam melihat tatapan dingin Sehun, termasuk Irene yang tiba-tiba melangkah mundur namun Sehun mencekal tangan kanan Irene. "Kau kan yang berniat menabrak Jongin di lampu merah tadi? Kau kan yang menabrak Monggu sampai dia tewas?"

Suho benar-benar terkejut dengan kalimat Sehun, ia ingin bertanya lebih banyak namun aura kemarahan Sehun seolah menekan semua kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu mendekatiku? Apa itu ibuku?" Irene mengangguk tanpa sadar. "Jangan menyentuh Jongin lagi." Ucap Sehun ia lepaskan tangan Irene kemudian menatap wajah ibunya dengan ekspresi datar dan dingin. "Jauhi Jongin, jauhi kehidupanku nyonya Zhang atau kalian semua akan menyesal, selama ini aku bermain aman karena aku masih memikirkan kebaikan semua orang, kau sudah cukup mengkhianatiku nyonya Zhang dengan menikahi ayah dari orang yang kucintai, Anda telah melanggar janji pada ayah kandungku, aku mengalah saat itu, sekarang jika Anda berani menyentuh Jongin lagi maka akan aku pastikan bahwa semua saham Tuan Zhang akan berganti nama menjadi namaku esok pagi, kau juga Irene aku bisa menendangmu ke jalanan bersama keluargamu. Kalian hanya mengenalku sebagai Sehun pemilik Aleksander kan? Kalian sama sekali tak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, oh apa kalian selalu melewatkan sebutan Kris hyung padaku, aku brengsek kan? Seharusnya kalian perhatikan itu."

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Tuan Zhang berdiri dari duduknya, Sehun yang tadinya berniat pergi urung melakukannya mendengar tantangan itu. Sehun melangkah mendekat. Sehun hanya menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Tuan Zhang. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku tidak mau mengatakan siapa diriku yang jelas jangan bermain-main denganku lagi, atau kalian semua tamat." Sehun bergegas keluar sebelum rasa marah mengambil kendali dan dia mengatakan semua hal yang seharusnya tak perlu dikatakan.

Sehun bersama ketiga sahabatnya bekerjasama menggabungkan semua kemampuan, kecerdasan dan materi, mulai bermain di pasar modal saat mereka masih belia hingga ketiganya dijuluki _Saint_ namun tak ada orang yang tahu siapa _Saint_ itu, Sehun, Chen, Xiumin, dan Kris memilih untuk merahasiakan identitas mereka membiarkan orang-orang membentuk opini masing-masing, ketiganya bersembunyi di balik kedok pengusaha muda sukses dengan Aleksander, sukses yang wajar. Padahal keempat pemuda itu telah menguasai seluruh sendi perekonomian di Korea di berbagi bidang, teknologi, transportasi, keuangan, kesehatan, hiburan, pertahanan, dan pendidikan. Dan Sehunlah pemilik saham terbesar di antara mereka.

Setelah semua yang ingin ia katakan selesai Sehun langsung keluar tanpa berpamitan atau apapun. Tangan kanannya meraih ponsel dari dalam saku belakang celananya. "Chen hyung."

" _Oh Sehun! Kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?"_

"Hmm…, bagaimana keadaan Jongin?"

" _Dia baik-baik saja, kami sedang makan Kimbap untuk makan siang."_

"Syukurlah, katakan padanya aku akan segera tiba."

" _Baik akan aku sampaikan."_

Sehun menghembuskan napas kasar, dadanya masih penuh sesak dengan berbagai amarah yang ingin ia lampiaskan. "Sehun!" Suara panggilan Suho terdengar jelas namun Sehun memilih untuk acuh. "Oh Sehun!" Suho berhasil menyusul Sehun dan menahan lengan kanan pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Apa?" Balas Sehun dingin sambil menarik lepas tangan Suho.

"Maaf, bagaimana keadaan Jongin saat ini?"

"Baik."

"Aku akan bergegas pulang."

"Terserah hyung." Melihat amarah di kedua mata Sehun, Suho memilih untuk tak banyak membuka mulut, saat Sehun berbalik dengan cepat dan melangkah pergi yang Suho lakukan hanya diam dan menatap punggung tegap Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun sudah kembali Jongin!" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar teriakan dari Chen.

"Dimana Jongin?"

"Dia lelah jadi pergi ke kamar, kami harus kembali ke kantor." Jawab Chen sambil menunjuk pintu kamar Jongin.

"Jongin sangat sedih, dia hanya berusaha kuat jadi temani dia." Sambung Kris sementara Xiumin hanya diam dengan tatapan sendu.

"Terimakasih banyak, kalian sudah ada untuk Jongin."

"Ini semua salah kami," akhirnya Xiumin berbicara.

"Tidak _Hyung_ jangan bicara seperti itu, ini semua kesalahan si pengemudi gila itu!" geram Sehun. "Percayalah, Jongin tak menyalahkan siapa-siapa, dia juga tidak akan suka jika tahu _Hyung_ merasa bersalah." Xiumin memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu jika ada hal yang Jongin butuhkan dan kami bisa membantu jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya Sehun." Sehun menganggukkan kepala kemudian memeluk ketiga sahabatnya satu persatu. Sehun mengantarkan ketiga sahabatnya hingga keluar pagar kemudian dia mengunci pintu pagar dan bergegas memasuki kamar Jongin.

"Jongin."

"Ah kau sudah kembali."

Sehun menutup perlahan pintu kamar Jongin, ia melihat kekasihnya itu sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan tak melakukan apa-apa. "Seharusnya kau tidur siang, kau mengatakan hal itu pada yang lainnya kan? Bukankah kau lelah?"

"Aku memang berniat untuk tidur siang hanya belum terlalu mengantuk saja, daripada aku berbaring lama dan tidak segera tertidur lebih baik aku bangun dan memikirkan sesuatu."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Jongin dan duduk di samping Jongin. "Memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Hmm."

"Apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," bisik Jongin. "Di dalam kepalaku hanya sangat bising, sampai-sampai aku sendiri tidak bisa menentukan apa yang aku pikirkan."

Sehun melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Jongin, dan hal itu sempat membuat Jongin terkejut. "Aku membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

"Tidak—aku hanya terkejut saja. Suho dan Lay hyung seharusnya mereka sudah pulang ke Korea."

"Ya, mereka sudah sampai di Korea."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku pulang pergi ke rumah ayah tiriku tadi." Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin yang kebingungan. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan dengan keluargaku."

"Bisnis?"

"Ya, bisnis." Dusta Sehun.

"Kapan Suho dan Lay hyung ke sini?"

"Entahlah, kau ingin mereka segera datang? Aku bisa menghubungi Lay hyung dan meminta mereka untuk bergegas."

"Tidak perlu, aku yakin mereka ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu berdua."

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab dia hanya mempertimbangkan pertanyaan yang sudah terbersit di kepalanya. "Kau ingin mencari anjing penuntun lain?"

"Entahlah, itu membutuhkan proses yang panjang aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi, setelah Jangah dan Monggu."

"Aku akan menemanimu jika kau butuh mencari anjing penuntun baru." Jongin tak menjawab, seandainya Jongin bisa melihat betapa wajah Sehun dipenuhi dengan berbagai kesedihan dan penyesalan sekarang ini. "Maafkan aku, jika kita tidak pergi tadi Monggu pasti…,"

"Bukan salah siapa-siapa Sehun." Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun dengan cepat. "Tidak perlu menyesali sesuatu yang sudah terjadi, tidak akan mengubah apa-apa."

"Aku tetap meminta maaf atas semuanya." Bisik Sehun dengan pelan, ia hampir tak menemukan suaranya. Kehilangan hewan peliharaan kesayangan sudah cukup berat, ditambah Monggu bukan sekedar peliharaan kesayangan untuk Jongin.

"Terimakasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkan aku Sehun, jika saat itu kau tidak menarikku ke belakang mobil itu mungkin sudah menabrakku. Aku juga bersyukur kau dan sahabat-sahabatmu baik-baik saja."

Mendengar semua kalimat itu, sangat sulit bagi Sehun untuk tidak meneteskan air mata dan memeluk erat tubuh Jongin. "Jongin," bisik Sehun di sela pelukannya dengan Jongin. Seharusnya Jongin yang menangis karena kehilangan Monggu tapi kenyataannya terbalik, justru Sehun yang sesenggukan sekarang. Jongin hanya diam sambil mengusap pelan punggung Sehun berulang kali, menenangkannya.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi."

Sehun menarik tubuhnya mengusap air mata yang mengalir mengeringkannya kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis di depan orang lain, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir aku sudah hampir tak menangis lagi."

"Tadi menangis sekarang sombong," gerutu Jongin. Sehun hanya tertawa pelan mendengar cibiran Jongin. Tangan kanan Jongin bergerak ke samping dan menyentuh lutut Sehun. "Sehun."

"Apa?" Pelan Sehun bertanya karena merasa ada sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan oleh Jongin.

"Tidak." Jongin menjawab cepat kemudian menarik tangannya dari lutut Sehun, Sehun menghentikan hal itu dengan menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin.

"Ada apa Jongin?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja, tiba-tiba saja aku lupa apa yang kuinginkan."

"Jongin…," nada peringatan itu membuat Jongin tak nyaman, kenapa Sehun selalu saja menuntut.

"Kau tak akan menyerah untuk memaksaku bicara kan?"

"Bukan seperti itu Jongin." Sehun membalas dengan perlahan mendengar ketidaknyamanan dalam nada suara Jongin. "Karena aku merasa ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kau bicarakan tapi kau menahannya, aku hanya ingin membuatmu percaya padaku, aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang penting dalam hidupmu dan kau merasa nyaman untuk berbagai semuanya denganku."

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia merasa menyesal sudah marah dengan Sehun padahal laki-laki itu memiliki maksud yang tulus. "Aku—Sehun, aku…," Sehun dengan sabar menunggu Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku ingin menyentuh wajahmu." Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan berbisik. "Aku ingin tahu seperti apa diri…," Jongin ingin melanjutkan namun kalimatnya terhenti saat tangan kanannya bergerak dengan cepat, tentu saja hal itu terjadi karena Sehun.

Di bawah permukaan kulit jari-jari tangan kanannya, Jongin merasakan bagaimana struktur wajah Sehun. Garis wajah yang tegas, bibir tipis, dagu lancip, hidung mancung, Jongin berpikir tentang betapa sempurnanya laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Sehun menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan Jongin menyentuh wajahnya sepuas mungkin, menikmati betapa hangat dan lembutnya jari-jari tangan Jongin.

Sehun membuka kedua matanya saat sentuhan jari-jari itu menghilang. Jongin menatap dengan kedua mata bulat tak fokusnya, mata itu nampak sembab. "Jongin…," Sehun berbisik lirih.

"Aku tak pernah mengeluh tapi—aku ingin melihat bagaimana wajahmu Sehun."

"Jangan membebani pikiranmu dengan hal tak penting seperti itu, aku tidak peduli meski kau bisa melihat atau tidak bisa melihat selamanya aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia."

Sungguh Sehun tak tega melihat air mata itu mengalir dan membasahi kedua pipi Jongin. Meski berulang kali Sehun menghapus air mata Jongin dengan ibu jarinya, air mata itu tetap mengalir keluar. "Jongin," Sehun berbisik kemudian memeluk Jongin dengan erat berusaha menghentikan tangisan kekasihnya.

Jongin mencengkeram baju bagian belakang Sehun sementara wajahnya kini berada di ceruk leher Sehun, Sehun merasakan bahu dan ceruk lehernya yang basah dengan cepat oleh air mata Jongin. Tubuh Jongin bergetar dan suara isakannya terdengar jelas. "Sudah jangan menangis lagi Jongin, jangan menangis lagi, aku juga tidak akan pernah menangis lagi, mari tersenyum bersama." Sehun berucap pelan.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalin yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita aneh saya, jika ada pertanyaan silakan PM saya promo-promo, terimakasih untuk **raisa, Maya han, Enchris.727, Grey378, Kim Jonghee, kikirizky, ariska, youngimongi, Guest, HK, Kkamjongina88, cute, cute, kim atun, alv, 1234, Oh Titan, sejin kimkai, Kayobimikkirou, Vioolyt, kaerinkartika, laxyvords, Wiwitdyas1, jonginisa, KaiNieris, vipbigbang74, VampireDPS, milkylove0000170000, dhantieee, Ovieee, geash, utsukushii02, vivikim406, Xinger XXI, troalle, nandaXLSK9094, ucinaze, Park Jitta, ohKim9488, Kamong Jjong, Yessi94esy, Fyuhana, jjong86** atas review kalian. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	12. Chapter 12

**BLACK**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

Halo semua ini chapter dua belas selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan, saya langsung update sampai chapter akhir, maaf jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan saya akan berusaha menulis lebih baik lagi di masa depan. Terimakasih atas waktu dan kesediaan pembaca sekalian yang bersedia membaca cerita aneh saya, happy reading dan sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan (author lebay) Byeeeeee….. semua….

 **Previous**

"Aku tak pernah mengeluh tapi—aku ingin melihat bagaimana wajahmu Sehun."

"Jangan membebani pikiranmu dengan hal tak penting seperti itu, aku tidak peduli meski kau bisa melihat atau tidak bisa melihat selamanya aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia."

Sungguh Sehun tak tega melihat air mata itu mengalir dan membasahi kedua pipi Jongin. Meski berulang kali Sehun menghapus air mata Jongin dengan ibu jarinya, air mata itu tetap mengalir keluar. "Jongin," Sehun berbisik kemudian memeluk Jongin dengan erat berusaha menghentikan tangisan kekasihnya.

Jongin mencengkram baju bagian belakang Sehun sementara wajahnya kini berada di ceruk leher Sehun, Sehun merasakan bahu dan ceruk lehernya yang basah dengan cepat oleh air mata Jongin. Tubuh Jongin bergetar dan suara isakannya terdengar jelas. "Sudah jangan menangis lagi Jongin, jangan menangis lagi, aku juga tidak akan pernah menangis lagi, mari tersenyum bersama." Sehun berucap pelan.

 **BAB DUA BELAS**

Sehun menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jongin, kedua mata sembabnya, hidungnya yang merah dan mata bulat yang sedikit bengkak membuatnya terlihat sangat rapuh di mata Sehun. Sehun ingin melindungi sosok itu tak akan membiarkan siapapun atau apapun membuatnya tersakiti, terdengar sangat konyol dan murahan, namun tidak ada yang masuk akal jika semua itu menyangkut cinta.

Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin. Jongin terdiam merasakan hembusan napas Sehun yang kian mendekat. Sesuatu yang lembut kembali menyapa permukaan bibirnya, ini bukan yang pertama, namun perasaan aman dan berdebar itu masih saja terasa begitu kuat pada diri Jongin. Setelah yakin jika Jongin juga menikmati ciuman mereka, Sehun memberanikan diri untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Tangan kanan Sehun bergerak untuk mengusap punggung Jongin, Jongin menarik tubuhnya dari rengkuhan dan ciuman Sehun. "Maaf," Sehun berbisik entah mengapa, ia hanya merasa Jongin tidak suka dengan tindakannya. "Sebaiknya kau tidur wajahmu terlihat lelah, aku akan keluar dan memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan di kantor, jika kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja, aku di ruang keluarga." Sehun menjelaskan dengan perlahan sambil mengamati wajah Jongin, melihat perubahan ekspresi Jongin, sayang sang kekasih tak menunjukkan apapun kecuali anggukan pelan.

Sehun mengecup pelan kening Jongin sebelum beranjak, namun ia tersentak, kaget karena Jongin menahan lengan kanannya. "Jangan pergi," bisik Jongin.

"Kau ingin aku menemanimu?" Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, itu bukan masalah besar kenapa kau terlihat terbebani!" Sehun memekik dengan nada bercanda, Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengar candaannya dan bagi Sehun tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan lainnya dibanding senyuman Jongin. "Berbaringlah." Jongin menuruti ucapan Sehun, kemudian Sehun berbaring di samping Jongin dan menaikkan selimut menutupi tubuh keduanya sebatas leher. "Hangat?"

"Hmmm. Maaf kau harus meninggalkan pekerjaanmu."

"Tidak masalah."

Jongin berbaring terlentang sementara Sehun, ia berbaring miring menghadap Jongin. "Sekarang tutup matamu dan tidur."

Jongin berbaring miring menghadap Sehun, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun, memeluk pinggang sang kekasih dan menempelkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. Sehun sendiri hanya mengulas senyum tipis, menanggapi sikap manja Jongin yang jarang ia tunjukan itu, Sehun mengelus pelan rambut kecoklatan Jongin.

Sepuluh menit berlalu namun Sehun tahu jika Jongin belum juga tertidur. "Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak segera tidur?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu padahal aku sudah mengantuk."

Sehun menundukan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan wajah Jongin. "Kenapa? Kau bisa bercerita semuanya padaku." Sehun melihat Jongin, menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, terlihat ragu, dan Sehun yakin pada akhirnya Jongin tak akan mengucapkan apa-apa. Sehun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jongin, sehingga wajah mereka kini berhadapan. "Kau ingin melakukan hal lain? Kau ingin pergi ke _Sun,_ di sana kau selalu bahagia, atau kau mau makan? Aku bisa memasak sesuatu untukmu?" Sehun mencoba berbagai cara untuk membuat Jongin bicara dan mengeluarkan semua hal yang membuatnya merasa terbebani.

"Tidak Sehun, aku hanya—hanya ingin bersamamu saja."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, ia mengusap pelan wajah Jongin. "Aku ada di sini, apa yang kau cemaskan? Jangan membebani pikiranmu lagi, tidurlah aku akan di sini, saat kau bangun nanti aku juga ada di sini."

"Kehidupan itu rapuh, bisa saja kau pergi tiba-tiba dariku."

Sehun terdiam mendengarkan kalimat Jongin. "Apa kau—bicara tentang kematian?" bisik Sehun. Jongin tak menjawab namun Sehun tahu jika pertanyaannya tepat cukup melihat ekspresi wajah Jongin. "Jika kau mencemaskan tentang kematian kau tidak akan menikmati setiap detik hidupmu."

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, apa itu salah Sehun?"

"Tidak, itu sama sekali tidak salah, jangan membebani pikiranmu." Jongin mengangguk pelan, Sehun tersenyum simpul lega pembicaraan merepotkan ini tak berlangsung lebih lama lagi. "Tidurlah," bisik Sehun sambil mengecup pelan bibir Jongin.

Ketika Sehun hendak mengakhiri ciuman singkat itu justru Jongin yang memperdalam ciuman mereka, Sehun sempat terkejut namun pada akhirnya ia menikmati da membalas ciuman Jongin. Jongin kalah dengan telak tentu saja, Sehun dominan dalam hubungan ini.

Tangan kiri Sehun bergerak mengusap punggung Jongin, hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Jongin. Tangan kiri Sehun perlahan bergerak ke bawah mencari ujung kaos yang Jongin kenakan, saat ujung kaos itu telah ia temukan tangan kiri Sehun menelusup masuk, merasakan hangat dan halusnya permukaan punggung Jongin. Tubuh keduanya semakin merapat, dan ciuman semakin dalam, Jongin menutup kedua matanya menikmati cumbuan Sehun.

Sehun mengakhiri ciumannya, menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jongin. "Jongin?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara pelan dan beratnya. Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Mendapat izin, bibir Sehun kini tak lagi berada di permukaan bibir sang kekasih namun kini berada di leher jenjang Jongin, perpotongan leher, serta tulang selangka Jongin yang menonjol.

Takut, tentu saja Jongin tak bisa memisahkan perasaan itu darinya, namun Sehun membuatnya merasakan banyak hal lain selain ketakutan itu sendiri. Aman, nyaman, hangat, dan terlindungi, perasaan-perasaan itu menjadi satu memenuhi seluruh rongga dada Jongin membuatnya merasa sesak namun dengan cara yang berbeda dari saat dirinya merasa gugup dan sedih, rasa sesak yang menyenangkan. Jari-jari tangan Sehun perlahan menyingkirkan semua yang menjadi penghalang di antara mereka.

Jongin menerima kecupan lembut Sehun, sementara kedua tangannya melingkar di leher sang kekasih yang kini mengungkungnya. Seprai yang dingin dan lembut menyentuh kulit punggung Jongin dengan bebas, menjamah setiap jengkal kulit yang kini tak terlindung oleh apapun.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sehun disela napasnya yang memburu. Jongin tak menjawab, ia hanya mencengkeram kedua bahu Sehun dengan kuat dan mempercayakan semuanya pada Sehun.

Jongin mengabaikan semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat Sehun dan dirinya bersatu, dia hanya memikirkan betapa besarnya cinta seorang Oh Sehun kepada dirinya dan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut dari Sehun yang membuatnya terbuai. Tangan kanan Sehun menahan tubuhnya agar tak membebani Jongin sedangkan tangan kirinya bergerak mencari tangan Jongin yang masih melingkari lehernya.

Jongin mengerti maksud Sehun, iapun menurunkan tangan kanannya dari leher Sehun dan memberikannya untuk digenggam erat sang kekasih. "Aku mencintaimu," Sehun kembali berbisik, dan Jongin tak tahu harus melakukan atau membalas apa selain lelehan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bola mata indahnya. "Jongin…," bisik Sehun.

"Apa—apa kau akan marah jika aku berkata ingin melihat wajahmu saat ini?"

"Tidak, tidak sayang, tapi jangan membebani pikiranmu dengan itu, aku mencintaimu apa adanya, kau mengerti?"

"Ya." Bisik Jongin, Sehun tersenyum tulus kemudian kembali mengecup lembut bibir penuh Jongin.

Keduanya memejamkan kedua mata masing-masing, kenikmatan yang tak mampu diukirkan dengan kata-kata sebentar lagi akan menyapa. Sehun mempererat pelukannya pada Jongin, Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun di puncak kenikmatan yang keduanya rasakan.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin," Sehun berbisik untuk terakhir kalinya, Jongin tersenyum lembut, Sehun menaikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka, menyingkirkan poni lembab Jongin memluk pinggang ramping sang kekasih. "Aku akan mencari cara." Bisik Sehun, Jongin ingin bertanya maksud Sehun namun Jongin bisa mendengar suara napas Sehun yang teratur sebelum dirinya sempat bertanya.

"Sehun, apa kau tidur?" Jongin bertanya pelan, tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun, Jongin hanya tersenyum maklum, ia letakan tangan kanannya pada punggung tangan Sehun yang kini berada di perutnya. Jongin menghembuskan napas perlahan. "Selamat tidur Sehun," bisik Jongin sebelum dirinya memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyusul Sehun ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" Suho menoleh ke belakang menatap Lay yang membalasnya dengan gelengan pelan.

"Kurasa Jongin tidur, meja makan belum dibersihkan. Sehun mungkin juga tidur mobilnya ada di luar."

"Tunggu di sini aku akan memeriksa ke kamar Jongin." Lay mengangguk, ia putuskan untuk membereskan meja makan sambil menunggu Suho kembali.

Suho melangkah pelan tidak ingin tergesa karena suara langkah kakinya mungkin akan mengagetkan Jongin. Tangan kanan Suho menggenggam knob pintu kamar sang adik dengan mantap. "Ah!" pekik Suho tertahan, pakaian yang berserakan, Jongin tidur dalam pelukan Sehun, Suho tahu dengan jelas jika keduanya tak memakai sehelai benangpun, ia juga cukup tahu apa yang keduanya baru saja lakukan. Menahan berbagai perasaan yang menyesakan, Suho menutup pintu kamar perlahan.

Suho kembali ke ruang makan, Lay duduk memainkan ponselnya setelah membereskan meja makan karena kini meja makan tampak bersih. "Mereka tidur?"

"Ya, mereka tidur."

"Hmmm, apa kau lapar aku bisa memasak sesuatu untukmu di lemari pendingin penuh dengan berbagai bahan makanan layak, sepertinya mereka berbelanja."

"Tidak, tidak perlu, kau pasti lelah, tidur saja di kamarku. Aku mau melihat kuburan Monggu."

Ekspresi wajah Lay tiba-tiba berubah muram mendengar nama Monggu disebut. "Aku ikut denganmu, memangnya kau tahu dimana Jongin menguburkan Monggu?"

"Kurasa di dekat kuburan anjing pertama kami."

"Ayo kita periksa." Suho hanya mengangguk pelan, ia biarkan Lay memeluk lengan kanannya, pikirannya benar-benar penuh sekarang da nada banyak hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan seorang Oh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun bangun terlebih dahulu, dia memang tak terlalu terbiasa dengan tidur siang setelah mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sehun kembali ke kamar merapikan pakaian Jongin, melipatnya kemudian ia letakan di dekat tubuh Jongin memudahkan Jongin jika dia bangun nanti.

Sehun mengamati wajah damai Jongin yang tertidur. Perlahan ia mengecup kening Jongin tak ingin membangunkan sang kekasih yang tampak lelah. Ia raih ponselnya memeriksa pesan atau semacamnya, kosong, hal itu membuatnya cukup lega tak harus berurusan dengan pekerjaan setidaknya untuk saat ini. Sehun melangkah keluar kamar dan cukup terkejut melihat Lay dan Suho yang ternyata telah kembali.

"Sehun, kau sudah bangun, aku membuat omelet duduklah."

"Bagaimana bulan madu kalian?" Sehun berusaha menyambut kedatangan dua orang itu dengan ramah, meski tatapan Suho terlihat tak mengenakan, Sehun tahu jelas apa yang mengganggu Suho. Dia pasti sudah melihat apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Jongin, Sehun mengumpat dalam hati karena lupa mengunci pintu kamar.

"Menyenangkan, terimakasih kau juga yang memberi hadiah bulan madu itu untuk kami."

"Bersama sahabat-sahabatku juga." Mulut Sehun bergerak untuk menanggapi Lay namun pandangannya tertuju pada Suho. "Ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku?"

"Tentu Sehun." Lay mengerutkan dahi, ia berniat untuk menyajikan omelet panas kepada Suho dan Sehun namun kedua pria itu sekali lagi tak terlihat akrab. "Pergilah Sehun, kau sudah mendapat apa yang kau inginkan." Sehun melempar tatapan tajam. "Kau sudah berhasil meniduri Jongin sekarang pergilah."

Kedua mata Lay membulat sempurna, benarkah Sehun sudah meniduri Jongin?! Dan benarkah Sehun hanya memanfaatkan kelemahan Jongin? Lay menatap lekat-lekat adik tirinya. Ia yakin Sehun bukan orang seperti itu.

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Simpan semua kecurigaanmu itu _Hyung_ aku bukan orang seperti itu."

"Bukan orang seperti apa? Aku yakin kau sama saja dengan dokter bejat itu." Alis Sehun bertaut.

"Suho hentikan, jangan memojokan Sehun." Lay ikut bicara, ia tak suka Sehun dijelekan seperti itu meski mereka tak memiliki hubungan darah Lay tak pernah suka jika seseorang disalahkan akan sesuatu yang belum jelas kebenarannya.

"Aku pikir _Hyung_ sudah percaya padaku."

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintai Jongin kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu, kau akan menjaganya."

"Cukup kenapa kau terus berpikiran buruk tentangku Suho," desis Sehun.

"Karena itulah kenyataannya kau hanya memanfaatkan Jongin, kau memanfaatkan adikku dan kekurangannya." Suho membalas sambil menatap tajam kedua mata Sehun.

" _Hyung_ jangan menyalahkan Sehun." Perhatian semua orang tertuju pada Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. "Dia tidak bersalah sama sekali."

"Jongin! Kenapa kau selalu lemah dengan semua cinta yang ditawarkan untukmu, terakhir kali kau salah menilai orang apa sekarang kau akan jatuh pada lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya?!" Suho berteriak kencang membuat Jongin terkejut.

"Dokter? Dokter pertama Jongin? Choi Minho?" Sehun bertanya cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Suho.

"Ya, memang siapa lagi." Balas Suho dengan nada dipenuhi amarah.

"Suho!" Pekik Lay sambil menarik lengan sang suami, sungguh seharusnya Suho tak perlu mengatakan hal itu. "Sehun berhenti!" Lay bergegas pergi menyusul Sehun yang melangkah cepat meninggalkan ruang makan, sementara Suho hanya terpaku menatap punggung Sehun tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. "Oh Sehun!" Lay memekik sambil menarik lengan kanan Sehun memaksanya untuk berhadapan.

Mereka berada di halaman rumah keluarga Kim. Kemarahan terlihat jelas pada wajah Sehun. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Kau ingin membuat perhitungan dengan Minho? Memukulnya? Menghajarnya? Atau bahkan menghabisinya? Aku tahu itu semua akan sangat mudah bagimu, tapi itu tak akan mengubah semuanya menjadi lebih baik, justru sebaliknya semua akan semakin runyam." Kemarahan Sehun masih tampak jelas belum akan mereda.

"Sehun dengar," Lay berucap dengan nada yang lebih lembut, kedua tangannya berada di kedua lengan Sehun menatap sang adik lekat-lekat. "Buat Jongin bahagia, dia membutuhkanmu, jangan membuatnya sedih itu sudah cukup Sehun, semua orang memiliki masa lalu yang tak semuanya baik, dan kau harus menerima itu. Kau mengerti?" Sehun tak langsung menjawab. "Kau mengerti?" Ulang Lay.

"Ya." Sehun membalas singkat.

"Sekarang kita kembali ke dalam dan buktikan pada Suho kau orang yang tepat untuk adik satu-satunya." Sehun hanya mengangguk tanpa bersuara, namun ia tak menolak saat Lay menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya kembali ke dalam.

"Tinggalkan Sehun pada akhirnya kau akan terluka kembali!"

Kemarahan yang sempat mereda itu kembali dengan cepat, saat Sehun mendapati Suho membentak Jongin. " _Hyung_ tidak berhak untuk memutuskan hubungan kami!"

"Kau akan tersakiti Jongin!" Suho masih bersikeras.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti Jongin." Sehun membalas dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Apa yang bisa kau jaminkan untukku bahwa kau tak akan pernah menyakiti Jongin? Kau tidak bisa melakukannya kan?"

"Apa _Hyung_ ingin Jongin terus hidup dalam masa lalunya yang kelam? Masa lalu yang buruk bukan sebuah alasan untuk menutup diri dari masa depan yang mungkin lebih baik, jika _Hyung_ bisa bersama dengan Lay hyung kenapa Jongin tidak boleh bersamaku?"

"Itu karena…,"

"Aku tahu _Hyung_ hanya ingin melindungi Jongin tapi bukan seperti ini caranya, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa padamu _Hyung_ , aku hanya akan berusaha dengan keras untuk tidak mengecewakan Jongin dan membahagiakannya."

"Terserah!" Dengus Suho sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang keluarga, Lay mengejar sang suami. Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin yang masih duduk di sofa, ia sempat cemas jika Jongin terpukul atau terkejut dengan tindakan kakaknya tapi ekspresi wajah Jongin terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan bisa dikatakan tenang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya setelah mendudukan dirinya di samping Jongin dan menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin.

"Ah, aku? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja memang kenapa?"

"Suho membentakmu kau tidak merasa kecewa, sedih atau semacamnya?"

"Suho hyung sering berteriak, aku sudah terbiasa, Suho hyung selalu ingin didengarkan jadi saat dia marah lebih baik diam dan menunggu sampai dia selesai bicara."

"Kau hapal karakter kakakmu."

Jongin tersenyum manis. "Kami ditakdirkan menjadi saudara kandung, tentu saja aku hapal sifat Suho hyung."

"Jongin, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu yang mungkin membuatmu merasa tak nyaman." Sehun menatap wajah Jongin lekat-lekat mencoba mencari jawaban dari sana. "Tentang Minho, Choi Minho dokter pertamamu."

"Ah, i—itu, tanyakan saja."

Sehun sedikit ragu sama seperti apa yang kini mungkin dirasakan oleh Jongin. "Apa kau…," Sehun menjeda kalimatnya untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Apa kau pernah _tidur_ dengannya?"

"Tidak, kami hanya berciuman, siapa yang mengatakan hal itu padamu?"

"Suho, dia menyebut Minho dokter bejat, kupikir dia menidurimu lalu pergi."

Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Sehun, yang entah mengapa membuat Sehun terdengar sangat polos sekarang seperti anak-anak. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu Sehun, aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengan sembarang orang kemudian tidur dengan mereka."

"Aku lega mendengarnya, apa kau—hanya tidur denganku?"

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat tak ingin memperpanjang perbincangan degan topik tidur-meniduri ini.

"Kau tidak nyaman membahas ini?" Jongin tak menjawab, Sehun tertawa canggung kemudian memeluk bahu Jongin, menarik tubuh sang kekasih mendekat dan mencium pelipis kiri Jongin lembut. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sehun, Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar pernyataan Sehun yang entah keberapa kali dalam sehari ini. "Bagaimana jika kita menikah?"

"Apa?!" Kaget, tentu saja siapa yang tidak kaget tiba-tiba membahas sesuatu yang penting tanpa peringatan sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"Bukan begitu, ini terlalu cepat." Balas Jongin.

"Aku ingin bertanggungjawab."

"Untuk apa?" Jongin mengerutkan kening, menautkan kedua alisnya, Sehun terdengar seperti melantur sekarang.

"Bisa saja kau hamil." Kalimat Sehun membuat Jongin tertawa dengan keras. "Bisa saja itu terjadi Jongin, jangan menertawaiku!" Pekik Sehun tak terima dengan tawa Jongin yang seolah mengejek.

"Kau baru meniduriku sekali belum tentu aku hamil, ada-ada saja." Sehun mendengus. "Pernikahan bukan permainan Sehun." Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada serius.

"Aku tidak main-main." Balas Sehun dipenuhi dengan keyakinan."

"Aku tahu, tapi ada baiknya kita berpikir ulang, orangtuaku juga belum kembali dari Jeju, orangtuamu juga belum tahu soal rencana mendadakmu ini."

"Itu mudah." Balas Sehun santai. Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menyerah dengan sikap keras kepala Sehun. "Saat orangtuamu pulang nanti kita makan malam bersama dan membicarakan hal ini bagaimana?"

"Apa kau siap menikah muda? Kita masih dua puluh dua tahun Sehun, sebaiknya kita berpikir ulang."

"Bagaimana dengan bertunangan?"

"Terdengar lebih ringan dibanding pernikahan." Sehun tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jongin, tanpa menunggu lagi Sehun menarik wajah Jongin dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Jongin mendorong keras dada Sehun. "Apa yangkau lakukan?!" Protes Jongin.

Sehun tertawa keras. "Kita bahkan sudah melakukan hal yang lebih."

"Diam!"Jongin membentak kesal.

"Apa kau sudah lapar?"

"Lumayan."

"Aku pesan makanan, mau apa? Aku ingin masakan China bagaimana denganmu?"

"Terserahlah, aku bisa makan apa saja."

"Aku mau makan Bebek Peking." Sehun langsung menjawab, karena hanya itu yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang, sudah lama ia tak makan Bebek Peking, selain masakan Korea Sehun bisa sedikit mentoleransi rasa masakan China.

"Itukan mahal Sehun."

"Tidak masalah." Jawaban Sehun hanya disambut dengan dengusan Jongin. "Kau setuju kan?"

"Terserah, pesan saja." Balas Jongin kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa, merasa cukup lelah dan ingin bermalasan sambil menunggu makanan yang Sehun pesan datang.

"Jongin?!" Sehun memanggil nama Jongin dengan nada panik. Tidak salah lagi dia mendengar suara desahan dari kamar Suho. "Kita makan diluar!" Sehun berteriak panik lalu menarik tangan kanan Jongin dengan cepat kemudian menggendong tubuh ringan Jongin keluar rumah.

"Sehun ada apa? Sehun?!" Jongin panik sendiri dengan perlakuan Sehun, dia mulai berpikir hal-hal yang buruk dan berbahaya. "Sehun!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa aku hanya ingin makan di luar." Dusta Sehun.

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**BLACK**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Previous**

"Aku pesan makanan, mau apa? Aku ingin masakan China bagaimana denganmu?"

"Terserahlah, aku bisa makan apa saja."

"Aku mau makan Bebek Peking." Sehun langsung menjawab, karena hanya itu yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang, sudah lama ia tak makan Bebek Peking, selain masakan Korea Sehun bisa sedikit mentoleransi rasa masakan China.

"Itukan mahal Sehun."

"Tidak masalah." Jawaban Sehun hanya disambut dengan dengusan Jongin. "Kau setuju kan?"

"Terserah, pesan saja." Balas Jongin kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa, merasa cukup lelah dan ingin bermalasan sambil menunggu makanan yang Sehun pesan datang.

"Jongin?!" Sehun memanggil nama Jongin dengan nada panik. Tidak salah lagi dia mendengar suara desahan dari kamar Suho. "Kita makan diluar!" Sehun berteriak panik lalu menarik tangan kanan Jongin dengan cepat kemudian menggendong tubuh ringan Jongin keluar rumah.

"Sehun ada apa? Sehun?!" Jongin panik sendiri dengan perlakuan Sehun, dia mulai berpikir hal-hal yang buruk dan berbahaya. "Sehun!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa aku hanya ingin makan di luar." Dusta Sehun.

 **BAB TIGA BELAS**

Sehun dalam suasana yang tidak baik sekarang, pekerjaannya menumpuk dan Kris harus pergi ke Kanada selama satu minggu, lebih parah lagi bahkan dirinya tak sempat menghubungi Jongin. BRAK! Sehun terlonjak dari kursinya, ia melempar tatapan jengkel pada Xiumin, hyung yang biasanya tenang dan dewasa.

"Aku melakukan kejahatan Sehun!" Kepanikan Xiumin membuat Sehun langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari menghampiri Xiumin.

"Ada apa _Hyung_?!" Panik Sehun.

"Aku dan Chen menculik seseorang."

Sehun mengerutkan kening, untuk apa Xiumin dan Chen menculik orang? "Chen hyung, ini dimana?" Suara bingung Jongin berbanding terbalik dengan wajah bahagia Sehun.

"Jongin!" Sehun memekik bahagia, ia bergegas menghampiri Jongin yang masih berada di luar kantornya tanpa sadar mendorong tubuh Xiumin ke samping, Xiumin hanya mendesis kesal. Sehun langsung menarik tangan kanan Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan kantornya, Xiumin dan Chen memilih keluar untuk memberi waktu pada Sehun, tak lupa mereka juga mengatakan pada semua orang untuk tidak mengganggu Sehun selama satu setengah jam kedepan.

"Kau tidak merindukan aku?" Jongin masih terlihat bingung. "Jongin."

"Ah, aku tidak percaya bertemu denganmu Sehun, maksudku Chen hyung datang ke rumah dan mengajakku pergi."

"Kau langsung percaya?" Sehun menuntun Jongin untuk duduk di sofa kantornya.

"Chen hyung bilang dia butuh bantuan untuk memilih binatang peliharaan." Jongin menerangkan dengan wajah manis dan polosnya membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk mencium ujung hidung Jongin yang mungil.

"Kau tidak merindukan aku?"

"Kau sedang sibuk, aku mengerti, kau sudah memberitahuku delapan hari yang lalu."

"Kau percaya padaku?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sehun tertawa bahagia dan memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Jongin meletakan dagunya pada bahu Sehun. "Bagaimana jika aku selingkuh?" Goda Sehun.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu padaku."

"Hmmm." Sehun hanya menggumam. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah, sekarang jam kantor hampir berakhir, sepertinya sudah lebih dari jam lima sore." Sehun melihat arloji yang melingkari tangan kanannya. "Ya, kau benar sudah lebih dari lima sore, aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu."

"Selesaikan semua pekerjaanmu, kita bisa bertemu kapan-kapan aku juga sedang sibuk dengan tulisan baruku."

"Ah benarkah?! Apa kali ini akan berakhir bahagia?!" Seru Sehun, tertarik dengan pembicaraan tentang pilihan karir Jongin.

"Aku rasa…, akan berakhir bahagia kali ini. Temanya tidak akan berat karena target pembacanya untuk remaja."

"Aku akan membaca tulisanmu, aku pastikan itu."

"Masih lama, mungkin baru enam bulan ke depan bukunya bisa diterbitkan atau bisa lebih, aku memikirkan untuk ganti penerbit."

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongin, ia tatap lekat-lekat wajah manis sang kekasih.

"Mereka terus memaksaku untuk tampil di publik, aku tidak mau melakukannya tapi kalau aku melakukannya aku bisa dituntut pembatalan kontrak, sudahlah, aku akan mencoba memikirkan ulang."

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, sayang." Bisik Sehun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin, mengecup lembut permukaan bibir Jongin, memberinya ciuman untuk menyalurkan rasa rindu yang ia pendam selama satu minggu ini. Sehun memperdalam ciumannya pada Jongin dan Jongin dengan senang hati menerima perlakukan Sehun.

Sehun mengakhiri ciumannya dengan Jongin, ia mengusap lembut bibir penuh Jongin yang memerah akibat ciumannya dengan ibu jari kanannya. "Apa orangtuamu bertanya tentang aku?"

"Iya, mereka ingin bertemu denganmu secepat mungkin. Maaf, karena Suho hyung sudah berkata yang tidak-tidak tentangmu."

"Yang tidak-tidak seperti apa?"

Jongin langsung menundukkan kepalanya, ia tak mau Sehun melihat wajahnya yang memerah sekarang. Awalnya Sehun bingung namun pada akhirnya ia mengerti. "Apa Suho mengatakan kita sudah tidur bersama?"

"Sehun…," erang Jongin, sungguh ia masih belum terlalu nyaman untuk membicarakan ini, namun pada akhirnya Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Kurasa lusa aku bisa datang, besok kurasa Kris hyung sudah kembali dari Kanada, atau orangtuamu bisa datang ke kantorku setiap jam istirahat pukul satu siang. Ah tidak usah, itu terdengar tidak sopan, biar aku yang datang ke rumahmu."

"Terserah kau saja Sehun."

Sehun menarik pelan lengan kanan Jongin membawanya kembali ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Pintu kantor Sehun terbuka dan Chen melangkah masuk kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Bukan maksudku untuk bersikap tak sopan, hanya saja satu setengah jam sudah habis Sehun, maaf pekerjaan sudah memanggilmu lagi."

"Jongin, maaf kita harus berpisah sekarang." Jongin mengangguk dengan senyum penuh pengertian kepada Sehun.

"Yang tidak rela adalah dirimu." Cibir Chen, Sehun tak peduli dengan cibiran Chen. Jongin berdiri dari ssofa dengan bantuan Sehun, meski Jongin bisa melakukannya sendiri namun Sehun jelas sekali terlihat tak rela dengan kepergian Jongin.

"Hati-hati di jalan Jongin." Bisik Sehun.

"Aku bersama Chen hyung jangan cemas Sehun."

"Chen hyung hati-hati." Chen menanggapi kecemasan Sehun dengan mengangkat ibu jari tangan kanannya.

Chen dan Jongin melangkah meninggalkan ruangan Sehun bersama Chen memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Jongin berharap saja jika Sehun tak merasa cemburu dengan tindakannya. "Aku merasa Sehun bertindak seperti ayahmu bukan kekasihmu," bisik Chen pada Jongin. Jongin menanggapi Chen dengan tawa pelan. "Terimakasih sudah bersedia datang untuk menemui Sehun."

"Aku juga berterimakasih karena _Hyung_ sudah menjemputku."

"Sehun benar-benar stress dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk, sepertinya kedatanganmu membawa sedikit angin segar untuknya." Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Chen, tentu saja ia berharap hal yang sama setidaknya ia bisa sedikit membantu Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jika kau bertanya apa Jongin baik-baik saja, aku sudah menerima pesan dari Chen bahwa mereka berada di dalam mobil Chen dengan sopir pribadi kepercayaan Chen, bukan Chen yang menyetir jadi hilangkan tampang vonis matimu itu."

"Xiumin hyung…,"

"Kenapa kau merengek padaku?!" Xiumin memekik jijik.

"Aku hanya cemas, jangan meledekku _Hyung_." Xiumin hanya tersenyum miring sudah lama rasanya ia tak melihat Sehun menunjukan banyak ekspresi emosinya. "Ada berita penting?"

"Tidak, hanya menyerahkan laporan bulanan semuanya berjalan dengan baik omset naik hanya itu, tidak ada yang istimewa." Xiumin meletakan _flash disk_ ke atas meja kerja Sehun kemudian ia memilih untuk duduk di hadapan Sehun dan meminum kopi Sehun yang belum tersentuh tanpa permisi.

"Semua laporannya ada di sini?" Sehun bertanya sambil memegang _flash disk_ hitam yang Xiumin berikan tanpa peduli dengan kopinya yang kini sudah dinikmati oleh Xiumin.

"Hmmm." Xiumin menggumam karena dia masih menikmati kopi _curian_ dari Sehun.

"Ada hal yang lain _Hyung_? Kau tak mungkin datang hanya menyampaikan laporan bulanan dan mencuri kopiku kan?"

"Jongin sangat penting untukmu." Sehun tak menjawab dia hanya menatap wajah Xiumin lekat-lekat. "Kau mencintainya dan aku yakin kau sudah tak memikirkan Lay lagi."

"Ya, itu benar Xiumin hyung."

"Baguslah kau bisa melupakan Lay dan mendapatkan senyummu kembali. Saat Lay menjalin hubungan dengan Suho kau benar-benar mirip mayat hidup." Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Xiumin.

"Sekarang, aku merasa Lay benar-benar bodoh memilih Suho dibanding dirimu."

"Apa?!" Tentu saja Sehun terkejut dengan kalimat Xiumin. "Apa maksud _Hyung_?"

"Kau bisa mencintai dengan sangat tulus, sayang sekali Lay memilih orang lain. Apa kau berencana untuk melanjutkan hubunganmu ke jenjang yang lebih serius dalam waktu dekat?"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, sungguh, ia tak pernah gugup menghadapi situasi seserius apapun tapi hanya dengan pertanyaan sederhana seperti ini dia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. "Aku memikirkannya—tapi belum berpikir lebih jauh."

"Hah, syukurlah…," desah Xiumin.

"Memang kenapa? _Hyung_ tidak setuju jika aku serius dengan Jongin?!" Sehun memekik tiba-tiba merasa kesal. Xiumin melempar tatapan tajam.

"Bukan seperti itu!" Xiumin membalas dengan nada tinggi.

"Maaf." Gumam Sehun sambil sedikit menundukan wajahnya, walau bagaimanapun Xiumin lebih tua darinya. "Aku bahkan belum menemukan kekasih yang tepat jika kau menikah lebih dulu rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan."

"Bagaimana jika minta tolong pada Kris hyung."

Xiumin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Selera Kris itu sedikit—bagaimana mengatakannya ya, sedikit unik." Sehun tertawa terpingkal mendengar penuturan Xiumin dan wajah polos kakaknya yang berusia seperempat abad itu.

"Kurasa Luhan hyung tertarik padamu _Hyung_ , maksudku waktu kami bertemu karena usaha Kris hyung menjodohkan aku dengan Luhan hyung. Luhan justru banyak bertanya tentang dirimu _Hyung_ , oh ya Luhan hyung sudah memiliki nomor ponselmu apa dia tidak menghubungi sama sekali?"

"Ah Luhah, Luhan dia…,"

" _Hyung_ …," Sehun memanggil sang kakak dengan nada berbahaya.

"Kami berteman."

"Wah!" Sehun memekik sambil bertepuk tangan heboh. "Kapan?! Kenapa merahasiakannya?!"

"Belum lama mungkin sekitar tiga bulan, merahasiakan apa?! Kami hanya berteman biasa."

" _Hyung_ tidak berharap hal yang lebih?"

"Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu."

"Aku berharap _Hyung_ mendapatkan yang terbaik." Harap Sehun yang dijawab dengan senyum tulus Xiumin.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang terimakasih kopinya Sehun." Xiumin nyengir lebar sambil mengembalikan cangkir kopi yang tak berisi lagi ke atas tatakan. Sehun hanya tersenyum maklum. "Ah hampir lupa!" Pekik Xiumin. "Kris akan mendarat malam ini, pukul dua belas malam mungkin dia sampai dan dia akan langsung ke rumahmu. Sepertinya ada hal yang penting, aku sudah memaksanya untuk bicara tapi dia tak bersedia dan ingin berbicara langsung denganmu."

"Apa Kris hyung ingin menjodohkan aku dengan seseorang?"

Xiumin menggeleng cepat. "Kurasa bukan, hal seperti itu Kris akan dengan mudah membocorkannya, aku mencium sesuatu yang lebih serius."

"Bisnis?"

"Kurasa juga bukan." Sehun melempar tatapan penuh tanya. "Jangan bebani pikiranmu, tunggu saja kedatangan Kris dengan sabar." Xiumin tersenyum kemudian berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan melangkah keluar dengan cepat.

Sehun menatap pintu kantornya yang baru tertutup beberapa detik itu lekat-lekat, meski Xiumin menyuruhnya untuk tak membebani pikirannya namun sulit untuk tak memikirkan apa yang akan Kris bicarakan dengannya, sepenting apakah topik pembicaraan itu sampai-sampai Kris menolak memberitahukannya pada Xiumin. "Ah ya ampun…," keluh Sehun sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal itu, apa yang sebenarnya Kris ingin bicarakan denganku?" bisik Sehun frustasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin duduk di depan komputer, ia mencoba menulis setelah bertemu dengan Sehun tadi ada banyak ide tulisan yang muncul dalam otaknya, ia ingin menulis sesuatu yang ceria dan dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan namun sayang sakit yang ia rasakan akibat kepergian Monggu masih sering muncul. Berulang kali Jongin harus berhenti, menata hatinya sebelum menulis kembali, ia berniat kali ini tulisannya harus dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan bukan cerita tragis yang berakhir dengan kematian dan patah hati. "Ah!" Pekik Jongin saat sesuatu menyentuh pundak kanannya, mengejutkan tentu saja saat dirinya sedang berkonsentrasi penuh dengan tulisan dan menciptakan dunianya sendiri.

"Maaf, Jongin."

"Suho hyung," ucap Jongin lega, ia lepaskan _earphone_ yang tengah dipakainya kemudian memutar kursinya dan berbalik ke arah sumber suara sang kakak.

"Kau sedang serius?"

"Hmm, ada apa? Aku bisa meluangkan waktu untuk kakakku tersayang." Ucap Jongin kemudian diiringi oleh sebuah senyuman lebar nan tulus.

"Kapan Sehun datang ke sini? Ayah dan Ibu benar-benar ingin tahu."

"Ayah dan Ibu atau _Hyung_ sendiri?" Sindir Jongin.

"Ayah dan Ibu." Suho bersikeras. "Baiklah, aku tak memungkiri aku juga ingin tahu tapi tadi Ayah dan Ibu bertanya lagi. Sungguh Jongin."

"Besok atau lusa, Sehun harus menunggu Kris hyung ia tak bisa meninggalkan kantor jika Kris hyung belum tiba tak mungkin menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab pada Xiumin dan Chen hyung."

"Hmmm," Suho menggumam.

"Memang ada apa _Hyung_? Kenapa terburu-buru sekali menginginkan Sehun ke rumah ini, bukankah tidur bersama itu bukan sesuatu yang tabu lagi." Suho tak menjawab. "Ayah dan Ibu mencemaskan sesuatu? Mereka takut Sehun hanya memanfaatkan aku saja?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Aku yakin Sehun tidak memanfaatkan aku, jika _Hyung_ bertanya kenapa aku bisa yakin, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya aku hanya yakin saja, bagaimana jika menyebutnya firasat." Ada yang ingin Suho hyung bicarakan lagi?"

"Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari orangtua kita."

"Hmmm, baiklah kalau begitu aku mau melanjutkan tulisanku tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa, selamat Jongin!" Suho memekik girang sambil menggenggam erat tangan kanan Jongin.

"Apa?" Jongin benar-benar bingung.

"Kau akan menjadi Paman."

"Maksud _Hyung_?! Lay hyung?!"

"Ya."

"Astaga!" Jongin berteriak girang, ia berdiri dengan cepat dan memeluk Suho dengan erat. "Selamat _Hyung_! Aku senang sekali mendengarnya!" Suho hanya tertawa senang mendengar semua ucapan selamat dari sang adik.

"Jongin." Tiba-tiba nada Suho berubah serius.

"Apa _Hyung_?"

"Semoga kau bahagia."

"Terimakasih _Hyung_."

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Bisik Suho kemudian mengecup pelipis kiri sang adik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu rumahnya, lima belas menit yang lalu Kris mengatakan bahwa dia berada di dalam taksi menuju rumahnya. Saat suara deru mesin kendaraan terdengar jelas karena lingkungan yang tenang, Sehun langsung melesat pergi.

"Wow! Kau menyambutku!" Pekik Kris tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Sehun tak menjawab, dia hanya membuka pintu pagar membantu Kris mengangkat koper dan membayar ongkos taksi Kris. "Biar aku yang membawa, tutup pagar rumahmu." Ucap Kris sambil menarik kopernya dari tangan kanan Sehun. Sehun menurut, Kris menoleh dan melihat Sehun melakukan semua itu dengan cepat, ia yakin Sehun sudah tidak sabar mendengar apapun yang ingin ia katakan. Seharusnya tadi dia tak perlu memberitahu Xiumin.

Setelah keduanya memasuki rumah, Kris langsung duduk di sofa dan mencegah Sehun mengambilkan minum, ia mengerti Sehun sudah cukup menahan diri. "Aku yakin Xiumin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Sehun hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku ingin menyampaikannya langsung padamu karena ini berhubungan dengan Jongin."

"Jongin?" Sehun langsung memberikan perhatian penuh pada Kris, keduanya duduk berhadapan. "Katakan ada apa _Hyung_?" Tuntut Sehun.

"Saat aku di Kanada, aku pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk kakekku lalu aku mendengar kabar bahwa buta sejak lahir bisa disembuhkan, lalu aku mencari informasi lebih banyak, pengobatannya disebut terapi gen, entahlah semacam menyuntikan sesuatu ke dalam mata. Ayahku kenal dengan dokter yang memimpin terapi, dia ada di Korea untuk seminar penemuannya, aku bisa membawanya ke sini jika kau mau, nama dokternya kalau tidak salah George."

"Aku ingin menemui dokter itu besok." Tegas Sehun.

Kris mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan menghubungi ayahku dan meminta beliau untuk menyampaikan keinginanmu."

"Terimakasih _Hyung_."

Kris tersenyum tulus. "Mungkin saja ini jalan terbaik untuk Jongin, maksudku—kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya sebelum mencoba kan? Selanjutnya kurasa yang harus kau lakukan adalah meyakinkan Jongin dan keluarganya untuk menjalani pengobatan ini."

"Aku akan menemui mereka besok, tergantung kapan dokter itu bisa bertemu denganku."

"Kurasa George akan menemuimu siang atau sore hari, pagi hari ada seminar di rumah sakit nasional Seoul."

"Aku akan pergi setelah berbicara dengan dokter—George?" Sehun menatap Kris, Kris mengangguk membenarkan penyebutan nama dokter asal Kanada itu. "Kau mudah sekali menghapal nama-nama sulit," komentar Sehun yang ditanggapi tawa pelan Kris. "Makanlah aku sudah memesan masakan China untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa namanya, kurasa sejenis ayam cincang setelah makan kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Menginap di sini kan?"

"Ya, aku tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk pulang. Kau mau kemana?" Kris melihat Sehun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku ke kamar dulu, mungkin tidur atau entahlah melakukan hal lain, selamat malam _Hyung_."

"Ah sayang sekali kupikir kita akan begadang bersama, aku belum mengantuk."

"Santai saja _Hyung_ besok kau boleh libur."

Kris tertawa selama beberapa saat. "Aku ambil liburku di hari lain saja, besok adalah hari yang penting untukmu menemui dokter George."

"Terimakasih _Hyung_."

"Bukan masalah besar, aku ini orang baik yang suka membantu." Sehun hanya mendengus kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kris. "Sehun! Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kau ini!" Protes Kris benar-benar diabaikan oleh Sehun. "Lebih baik aku makan daripada kesal," putus Kris sebelum beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul satu dini hari, mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menghubungi seseorang namun Sehun yakin jika ia tidak menghubungi Jongin dan mengatakan semua hal yang disimpannya, dirinya benar-benar tidak akan tidur hari ini. Maka di sinilah Sehun berdiri di dekat pintu kaca yang menghubungkannya dengan balkon kamar, dengan ponsel tertempel pada telinga kanannya, menunggu jawaban Jongin.

" _Sehun."_

"Hei, kau belum tidur?"

" _Belum, aku masih memikirkan sesuatu."_

"Apa kau memikirkan aku?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada bercanda kemudian diiringi tawa riang.

" _Aku memikirkan ide tulisan."_

"Ah tentu saja itu lebih penting daripada memikirkan aku." Sehun pura-pura kecewa. Terdengar tawa Jongin di seberang sana.

" _Aku memikirkanmu juga, jangan marah, tapi hanya sedikit."_

"Ah benarkah?" Sehun masih menggoda dia senang mendengar suara tawa Jongin, namun hal penting yang ingin ia katakan teringat kembali. "Jongin, seandainya ada cara agar kau bisa sembuh dari kebutaanmu apa kau bersedia melakukannya?" Jongin tak menjawab, namun Sehun bisa mendengar suara napas Jongin yang jelas. "Aku bersedia menerimamu apa adanya, aku tak mempermasalahkan, tapi kupikir mungkin ini baik untukmu, memberimu kesempatan untuk bisa melihat."

" _Ya, aku akan melakukannya Sehun. Aku akan melakukannya."_

"Baiklah kalau begitu tidurlah sekarang, aku akan ke rumahmu besok tapi aku belum yakin jam berapa."

" _Hmm, selamat tidur Sehun."_

"Selamat tidur Jongin." Setengah hati Sehun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Jongin. Ia amati langit malam ini, gelap tanpa ada bintang dan bulan yang terlihat. "Semoga semuanya berjalan dengan baik." Bisik Sehun. Ia putuskan untuk mengakhiri hari ini dengan tidur meski sudah cukup terlambat, pikirannya tak ingin beristirahat namun mata dan tubuhnya tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, menuruti pikirannya yang masih belum cukup memikirkan banyak hal hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mematikan alarm ponselnya, pukul enam pagi benar-benar sangat awal untuk bangun. Namun, dirinya tak mungkin bisa tidur kembali. Setelah merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, Sehun bangun dari tempat tidur, merapikan seprai dan selimut, kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan handuk berwarna biru muda melingkari pinggangnya, ia berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya menimang-nimang jas apa yang harus ia kenakan. "Ah aku belum mengembalikan ini pada Jongin," gumamnya sambil menyentuh lengan jas putih milik Jongin yang masih berada di rumahnya setelah insiden di pesta pernikahan Suho dan Lay waktu itu. "Sebaiknya aku kembalikan hari ini saja, sebelum aku lupa." Putus Sehun, ia sendiri memilih jas hitam untuk pergi bekerja hari ini.

Hanya butuh waktu lima menit untuk berpakaian dan melakukan beberapa kegiatan untuk menyempurnakan penampilan, pada dasarnya Sehun sudah nyaris sempurna jadi dia tidak perlu memerlukan tambahan waktu untuk membuat penampilannya layak. Dengan jas putih milik Jongin yang tersimpan rapi di dalam plastik bening tebal, Sehun melangkah keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

Ia letakkan jas milik Jongin ke atas salah satu kursi kosong, berikutnya Sehun mengeluarkan roti tawar, selai cokelat dan selai stroberi, dan dua botol air mineral berukuran 250ml.

"Sehun?! Kau sudah bangun?!" Kris yang masih setengah sadar dan berniat mengambil air minum benar-benar terkejut dengan kehadiran sahabat sekaligus orang yang ia anggap adik sendiri di meja makan. Sehun, dia sudah terlihat rapi dan siap untuk bekerja mengenakan stelan jas hitam yang melekat indah di tubuh proposionalnya.

"Ya, hanya ada roti tawar dan selai untuk sarapan _Hyung_."

"Tak masalah. Aku berencana untuk mandi, kau bisa menungguku atau tidak? Aku bisa naik taksi kalau kau terburu-buru."

"Aku tidak terburu-buru, aku hanya ingin tahu kabar dari dokter George."

"Ah itu!" Kris memekik sambil menepuk pelan dahinya, tentu saja Sehun bangun dan bersiap-siap dengan cepat karena hal itu. "Beliau akan datang siang nanti. kau benar-benar gugup?" Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan. "Dengarkan musik kesukaanmu itu bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa gugup."

Sehun tersenyum tulus. "Terimakasih _Hyung_." Kris membalas senyum Sehun sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Lupa akan tujuan awalnya untuk mengambil air minum. Sehun memutuskan untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu setidaknya ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan selain memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan pertemuannya dengan dokter George nanti.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, kesabaran Sehun sudah hampir berakhir saat Kris keluar dari kamar memasang wajah tanpa dosa, duduk tenang dan mulai memakan roti tawar berselai stroberinya seolah tak ada sesuatu yang salah sedang terjadi. "Hentikan tatapanmu itu Sehun, kau membuat selera makanku hilang."

"Apa _Hyung_ tahu aku hampir karatan menunggumu." Kris hanya tersenyum lebar tak peduli dengan sindirian Sehun, yang justru ia anggap lucu, baiklah selera humor Kris memang sedikit unik dan melenceng. "Haah..," desah Sehun, merasa percuma memarahi Kris. "Habiskan sarapanmu _Hyung_ lalu kita berangkat kerja."

"Sehun aku pikir sebaiknya aku libur hari ini, aku sangat lelah, aku akan menjemput dokter George nanti dan mengantarkan beliau ke ruanganmu."

" _Hyung_?!" Sehun memekik jengkel, tahu begini dia sudah berangkat sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Aku baru membuat keputusan beberapa detik yang lalu." Balas Kris dengan santai tak peduli dengan aura hitam yang sudah menguar dari tubuh seorang Oh Sehun.

"Baiklah _Hyung_ aku berangkat! Jangan lupa mengunci pintu jika kau memutuskan untuk pergi!" Jengkel Sehun sebelum berbalik dan melangkah panjang-panjang meninggalkan ruang makan dengan perasaan dongkol.

Sehun dengan penuh kehatian-hatian meletakan jas Jongin ke atas kursi penumpang depan, berikutnya ia duduk di belakang kemudi memasang sabuk pengaman sambil menggerutu tentang betapa menyebalkannya seorang Kris Wu dan betapa malang nasibnya memiliki sahabat dan saudara semacam Kris.

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**BLACK**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Previous**

"Apa _Hyung_ tahu aku hampir karatan menunggumu." Kris hanya tersenyum lebar tak peduli dengan sindirian Sehun, yang justru ia anggap lucu, baiklah selera humor Kris memang sedikit unik dan melenceng. "Haah..," desah Sehun, merasa percuma memarahi Kris. "Habiskan sarapanmu _Hyung_ lalu kita berangkat kerja."

"Sehun aku pikir sebaiknya aku libur hari ini, aku sangat lelah, aku akan menjemput dokter George nanti dan mengantarkan beliau ke ruanganmu."

" _Hyung_?!" Sehun memekik jengkel, tahu begini dia sudah berangkat sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Aku baru membuat keputusan beberapa detik yang lalu." Balas Kris dengan santai tak peduli dengan aura hitam yang sudah menguar dari tubuh seorang Oh Sehun.

"Baiklah _Hyung_ aku berangkat! Jangan lupa mengunci pintu jika kau memutuskan untuk pergi!" Jengkel Sehun sebelum berbalik dan melangkah panjang-panjang meninggalkan ruang makan dengan perasaan dongkol.

Sehun dengan penuh kehatian-hatian meletakan jas Jongin ke atas kursi penumpang depan, berikutnya ia duduk di belakang kemudi memasang sabuk pengaman sambil menggerutu tentang betapa menyebalkannya seorang Kris Wu dan betapa malang nasibnya memiliki sahabat dan saudara semacam Kris.

 **BAB EMPAT BELAS**

Sehun benar-benar tidak tenang dalam mengerjakan apapun hari ini, ia harap-harap cemas menunggu kabar dari Kris sementara lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu sama sekali belum memberi kabar. Beberapa kali stafnya masuk untuk memberikan laporan dan Sehun terpaksa membentak mereka karena suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk, Sehun menyesali tindakan kasarnya itu.

"Sehun."

"Ah Chen hyung." Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Chen sedang membuka sedikit pintu ruangannya. "Aku masih meneliti dokumen, tolong jangan menambah tugasku lagi."

"Aku tidak menambahi pekerjaanmu, tenang saja. Kris ada di luar tadi kau bilang padaku dan Xiumin hyung kalau kau sedang menunggu Naga buruk rupa itu." Chen mencoba mencela Kris agar Sehun tersenyum.

"Benarkah Kris hyung sudah datang?!" Sehun memekik penuh antusias, Chen melempar tatapan heran memang Kris membawakan Sehun oleh-oleh luar biasa dari Kanada, sampai Sehun segirang itu.

"Sedikit lagi dia sampai, aku ke toilet dulu."

"Terimakasih Chen hyung!" Sehun berteriak seiring pintu ruangannya yang tertutup dengan cepat. Kedua mata Sehun menatap pintu ruangannya lekat-lekat, berhitung dalam hati berharap agar Kris segera muncul dengan senyum bodohnya sambil membawa berita baik.

Tak lama pintu itu akhirnya terbuka. "Ah Kris hyung!"

"Dokter yang aku ceritakan padamu, aku membawanya ke sini."

"Masuklah." Ucap Sehun, ia langsung lupa pada tumpukan dokumen yang harus diperiksa dan ditandanganinya. Kris melangkah masuk dengan seorang laki-laki paruh baya berwajah Barat. Sehun berdiri untuk menyambut Kris dan sang dokter. "Oh Sehun."

"George." Ucap sang dokter disertai senyuman. Kris mengisyaratkan untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan, namun Sehun melarangnya, ia ingin Kris tinggal dan menemaninya, entahlah, Sehun hanya tak ingin melalui ini seorang diri.

Ketiganya duduk di sofa merah tua yang ada di ruangan Sehun. "Baiklah, saya akan langsung menjelaskan." Ucap George denga bahasa Korea yang kurang lancar namun cukup untuk bisa dimengerti oleh Sehun dan Kris, sebenarnya Sehun dan Kris cukup baik dalam berbahasa Inggris namun sekarang tak penting lagi.

"Penyembuhan kebutaan sejak lahir dilakukan dengan terapi Gen, reaksinya berbeda-beda pada pasien-pasien yang menjadi subjek uji kami, ada yang bisa melihat cahaya, siluet, warna, dan bahkan melihat normal, waktunya dari tiga minggu sampai satu tahun paling lama terapi ini memberi efek. Prosedur yang kami lakukan adalah menyuntikan DNA yang berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya ke dalam virus dan virus tersebut dimasukkan ke DNA yang sehat pada sel individual, prosedur ini sangat aman kami bisa menjaminnya."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sehun menatap sang dokter penuh harap.

"Terapinya di lakukan di rumah sakit nasional Seoul, akan ada pemeriksaan untuk menentukan penyebab kebutaan pada pasien, kemudian prosedur pemeriksaan standar kesehatan, baru prosedur terapi gen bisa dilakukan."

"Baiklah, saya ingin melakukannya secepat mungkin, apa itu bisa dilakukan?"

"Tuan Kris sudah bercerita sedikit banyak tentang masalah yang sedang Anda hadapi Tuan Oh, satu minggu lagi bagaimana? Satu minggu adalah waktu tunggu istimewa yang bisa saya usahakan mengingat ada cukup banyak pasien yang menunggu untuk mendapatkan penanganan."

"Saya setuju." Sehun membalas dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah, besok atau paling lambat lusa, saya menunggu Anda, pasien, dan keluarga pasien untuk berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Anda bisa menghubungi saya di sini." George menyerahkan kartu nama dengan warna dasar putih. "Setelah pemeriksaan saya dan tim saya akan menjelaskan semua hal yang Anda dan keluarga pasien ingin ketahui."

"Terimakasih banyak dokter George." Ucap Sehun. Sang dokter tersenyum ramah, ketiga orang itu berdiri dan saling berjabat tangan.

"Mari saya antar." Tawar Kris dengan sopan.

"Terimakasih banyak Tuan Kris Wu." Kris mengantarkan sang dokter keluar dari ruangan Sehun namun di luar sudah ada Xiumin dan Chen yang menunggu, mereka menawarkan diri untuk mengantar dokter George kembali ke rumah sakit, Kris setuju karena dia merasa Sehun ingin melakukan sesuatu. Kris bergegas kembali ke ruangan Sehun, dan ia mendapati Sehun sedang menekuni dokumen-dokumennya kembali.

"Cepat sekali mengantar ke rumah sakitnya?"

"Xiumin dan Chen yang mengantar, kau mau meneruskan pekerjaanmu di sini?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak ingin ke rumah keluarga Kim dan membicarakan semuanya?"

"Pekerjaan di sini masih menumpuk."

"Aku yakin kau hanya beralasan saja Sehun." Kris menatap Sehun penuh selidik sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kris mendengar desahan napas Sehun.

"Apa _Hyung_ yakin keluarga Kim mau melakukan prosedur pengobatan yang belum tentu akan berhasil?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kau bahkan belum mencobanya. Jika Jongin bisa mengambil keputusan tegas aku yakin keluarganya akan menurut."

Sehun menatap Kris dengan wajah ragu-ragunya. "Jadi, aku harus mencobanya?"

"Ya, kau harus mencobanya." Kris tertawa pelan. "Kenapa?!" Sehun memprotes karena di situasi serius seperti ini bisa-bisanya Kris tertawa nista.

"Ah, aku hanya merasa geli saja ternyata kau bisa juga ragu-ragu dan ketakutan." Jelas Kris.

" _Hyung_ pikir aku mesin yang tidak memiliki perasaan?"

"Dulu aku sempat berpikir seperti itu, ternyata bertemu dengan Jongin sudah banyak mengubahmu, aku senang melihatmu yang sekarang. Kurasa Jongin juga mengubahku."

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Jonginku." Ucap Sehun posesif.

"Ah tentu tidak aku hanya menyukaimu."

"Jangan mencoba merayuku _Hyung_."

"Sehun!" Kris memekik sambil mengenyitkan keningnya. "Sampai kau orang terakhir di dunia ini aku tak akan merayumu, aku menyukaimu sebagai adik, sudahlah, cepat pergi aku akan membereskan pekerjaanmu di sini."

"Bukankah _Hyung_ sedang libur hari ini?"

"Ya, aku libur dari pekerjaanku tapi aku tidak akan libur jika itu membantu sahabat-sahabatku."

Sehun tertawa cukup keras sambil berdiri dari kursinya. "Sejak kapan Kris Wu peduli?"

"Aku selalu peduli pada sahabat-sahabatku."

Sehun hanya tersenyum miring, Kris semakin kesal, ia tarik jas Sehun dari gantungan menyampirkannya pada pundak kanan Sehun, menyambar tas kerja Sehun dan memaksa sang pemilik untuk menerimanya. "Pergilah sekarang!" Kris memekik sambil mendorong punggung Sehun dengan keras menuju pintu.

" _Hyung_! Kau hampir membuat hidung mancungku berciuman dengan kayu!" Protes Sehun, Kris tak peduli, maka diiringi gerutuan Sehunpun melangkah keluar dari kantornya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketegangan terakhir yang Sehun ingat pernah dirasakannya adalah saat ke dokter gigi, dan itu sudah lama sekali dirinya baru berusia tujuh tahun dan merasakan sakitnya tanggal gigi susu. Sehun berjalan perlahan melintasi halaman depan keluarga Kim, ia menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua sisi celana kain yang ia kenakan tangannya terasa lembab dan dia benar-benar tak suka dengan perasaan tegang ini.

Bahkan parahnya, tangannya gemetaran saat menekan bel. "Oh Sehun apa yang terjadi padamu?" Bisik Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Pintu terbuka dan degup jantung Sehun semakin tak karuan.

"Sehun."

"Lay hyung."

"Masuklah." Sehun mengangguk pelan ia melangkah masuk setelah Lay bergeser dari pintu dan memberi ruang kepada Sehun untuk masuk. "Ayah dan Ibu masih keluar untuk belanja, Jongin ada di taman belakang, Suho dia bekerja." Lay mengatakan keberadaan semua orang sambil berjalan mengikuti Sehun.

"Aku akan menemui Jongin."

"Temui dia, kau sudah tahu kan letak taman belakangnya?"

"Tentu."

Sehun melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati pintu kayu bercat cokelat tua yang akan menghubungkannya dengan taman belakang rumah keluarga Kim tanpa perlu berputar. Sehun tersenyum melihat punggung Jongin, namun senyum itu seketika menghilang saat Sehun menyadari di mana Jongin duduk.

"Lay hyung." Panggil Jongin.

"Ini aku."

"Sehun? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku jika datang?" Jongin berniat untuk berdiri namun Sehun menahan pundak kanan Jongin dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap duduk.

"Aku sebenarnya berencana untuk datang lebih sore, jadi belum ada rencana untuk datang."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam sementara Sehun memilih untuk duduk di samping Jongin dan menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin.

"Kau merindukan Monggu?"

"Ya."

"Kau memiliki rencana untuk mencari anjing penuntun lain?"

"Belum, aku masih sangat sibuk lagipula aku juga jarang keluar, ada Ibu yang bisa menemaniku."

"Kau tidak akan memiliki anjing penuntun lagi?"

"Aku belum tahu Sehun."

"Ah baiklah, aku ke sini untuk berbicara dengan orangtuamu aku penasaran apa yang mereka inginkan dariku?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada bercanda membuat Jongin juga ikut tersenyum. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ayah dan ibuku inginkan darimu."

"Hmmm begitu." Sehun memandangi gundukan tanah yang kini telah ditumbuhi rumput meski belum terlalu lebat. "Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Tentang pengobatan kebutaan kan?"

"Darimana kau tahu?!" Sehun memekik kaget.

"Kita membicarakannya kemarin malam."

"Ya, itu benar. Jika kau setuju untuk melakukannya satu minggu lagi prosedur medisnya bisa dilakukan, tapi kemungkinan untuk sembuh tidak besar."

"Aku tahu kemungkinannya tidak besar."

"Jadi—apa keputusanmu?" Sehun tidak sadar jika dia bertanya dengan suara berbisik.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Aku sudah mengatakannya aku—akan melakukannya."

"Kau harus melakukan ini untuk dirimu sendiri bukan karena orang lain— bukan karena aku."

"Tentu saja aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri tapi tak masalah kan jika aku juga melakukannya demi orang lain?"

"Ya, tidak masalah."

"Aku mengembalikan jasmu."

Jongin tertawa mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Aku belum mengembalikan pakaianmu."

"Simpan saja." Mendengar kalimat Sehun, kening Jongin langsung berkerut. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau menyimpan pakaian kekasihmu?!" Pekik Sehun sambil menarik tubuh Jongin ke arahnya.

"Kau menambahi beban mencuci pakaianku!" Terang Jongin sambil berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari kuncian Sehun. sayang, itu tak berhasil Sehun bahkan melancarkan serangan gelitikan pada kedua rusuk Jongin. "Hahaha!" Jongin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal disusul dengan Sehun yang juga tertawa. Jongin masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun dari kedua rusuknya. "Sudah, sudah, Sehun geli!"

Merasa iba Sehun menghentikan serangan gelitikannya. Keduanya terengah-engah Jongin masih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Sehun. "Aku menyukai musim gugur." Ucap Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin karena udaranya tidak panas dan tidak dingin, lalu berwarna-warni, aku menyukainya. Musim apa yang kau sukai?" Jongin menegakan tubuhnya.

"Aku suka hujan. Aku suka suara hujan dan aroma tanah basah, aku juga suka musim dingin karena aku bisa merasakan dinginnya salju yang turun."

"Ternyata kita memiliki selera yang berbeda," balas Sehun dengan nada mengeluh.

"Memang kita harus sama dalam segala hal?"

"Tidak juga."

"Aku rasa ayah dan ibu sudah hampir pulang sebaiknya kita kembali ke dalam." Ucap Jongin, ia berdiri dari tanah yang didudukinya, membersihkan celana bagian belakangnya dari tanah dan rumput yang menempel. Jongin menggerakkan tongkatnya sebagai penunjuk jalan. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan kiri Jongin keduanya berjalan bersama dengan pelan. "Kau harus memberi selamat pada Suho dan Lay hyung, dan aku tidak mau melihatmu bertengkar lagi dengan kakakku, jangan bersikap dingin lagi."

"Memang kenapa aku harus memberi selamat, aku saja sudah memberi hadiah bulan madu yang cukup menguras dompet."

"Sehun!" Jongin memekik kesal sambil menarik tangan kirinya dari pelukan Sehun. Sehun tertawa terbahak benar-benar bahagia bisa menggoda Jongin.

"Aku hanya menggodamu saja, baiklah aku akan bersikap ramah pada semua orang, lalu aku harus mengucap selamat dalam rangka apa?"

"Lay hyung hamil."

"Oh." Sehun membalas singkat.

"Kau tidak senang mendengarnya?"

"Aku hanya terkejut."

"Kau masih menyukai Lay hyung?"

"Tidak Jongin!" Sehun benar-benar kaget mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu. Jongin justru tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Tidak masalah jika kau masih menyukai Lay hyung, aku tidak cemburu, aku mengerti, pasti sulit untuk melupakan seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatimu semua butuh waktu."

"Terimakasih," bisik Sehun, ia kembali memeluk lengan kiri Jongin. Nama Lay masih sanggup tak lagi membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. "Aku tidak mencintai Lay hyung lagi." Jongin tak membalas pernyataan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membuka pintu kayu dan membiarkan Jongin untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Pintu itu langsung menghubungkannya dengan dapur dan ruang makan, seperti dugaan Jongin kedua orangtuanya sudah pulang dari berbelanja, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim terlihat harmonis memasukan semua barang belanjaan ke dalam lemari pendingin. Suho duduk bersama Lay membicarakan sesuatu di meja makan.

"Sehun!" nyonya Kim yang pertama menoleh dan melihat kedatangan Sehun, beliau menyambut Sehun dengan ramah. "Kalian duduklah masih ada sisa cokelat panas untuk kalian." Sehun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursi kosong di samping Lay. Jongin menyusul dengan duduk di samping Sehun.

"Selamat _Hyung_." Ucap Sehun tulus sambil memandang Lay dan Suho bergantian. Lay dan Suho hanya tersenyum canggung. Sehun tersenyum tipis, ia memegangi tepian cangkir cokelat panas di hadapannya. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sudah bergabung di meja makan. "Jadi, Jongin mengatakan jika ada sesuatu yang ingin Anda bicarakan dengan saya." Ucap Sehun dengan suara mantap dan tegas meski jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan dan jangan lupakan keringat dingin yang terasa mengaliri punggungnya.

"Bukan sesuatu yang serius, hanya memastikan bahwa kau dan Jongin sudah melakukan _itu_." Kalimat blak-blakan dari Nyonya Kim membuat Sehun hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri sedangkan Jongin sudah menundukan kepalanya tak ingin siapapun melihat wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

"Ya, kami sudah melakukannya, maafkan saya Tuan dan Nyonya Kim."

Jawaban Sehun benar-benar membuat Jongin ingin melarikan diri saja kenapa hal pribadi seperti ini harus dibicarakan di depan banyak orang, kenapa Suho dan Lay tidak perlu membicarakan hal ini di depan semua orang?

"Kami hanya memastikan bahwa kau tidak memanfaatkan Jongin…,"

"Saya tidak memanfaatkan Jongin dan jika terjadi sesuatu saya siap untuk bertanggungjawab, selain itu saya juga memikirkan tentang pernikahan tapi Jongin sendiri yang belum siap."

"Benarkah itu Jongin?" Kali ini Suho yang bertanya.

"Ya, pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang rumit aku belum siap untuk melakukannya kami memikirkannya tapi tidak akan melakukan hal itu dalam waktu dekat." Jelas Jongin pada semua orang, mendengar tak ada tanggapan Jongin kembali bersuara. "Ayolah, jangan memaksaku untuk menikah dengan Sehun hanya karena kami sudah tidur bersama."

"Jongin, kau tahu sendiri kan jika keluarga kita masih menjunjung tinggi adat ketimuran dan apa yang kau lakukan adalah kesalahan, tidak boleh berhubungan sebelum janji pernikahan."

Jongin hanya menggaruk pelipisnya mendengar kalimat sang Ayah, benar-benar menyebalkan. "Saya bersedia menikahi Jongin." Sehun berucap bahkan sebelum Jongin sempat membuka mulutnya.

"Kau…," desis Jongin.

"Kenapa? Aku bersedia menikahimu seharusnya itu kabar bahagia." Protes Sehun.

"Aku belum siap menikah muda, astaga Sehun aku bahkan belum genap dua puluh tiga, tidak, aku tidak mau menikah tidak dalam waktu dekat."

"Meskipun itu denganku?"

"Ya." Jongin menjawab tegas. Keduanya berdebat sendiri mengacuhkan keberadaan anggota keluarga Kim yang lain.

"Baiklah karena Jongin memang bersikeras tidak ingin menikah muda, lebih baik kita serahkan keputusan tentang pernikahan ini pada mereka saja." Nyonya Kim menengahi. "Yang terpenting Sehun terlihat jelas tidak sedang memanfaatkan Jongin, itu sudah cukup."

"Sayang, mengenai adat keluarga kita?!'" Tuan Kim bersikeras.

"Ah mengenai itu, aku pikir banyak hal yang akan terjadi di luar rencana jadi bagaimana jika kita mulai berpikir fleksibel?" Nyonya Kim tersenyum lebar mengabaikan gerutuan sang suami.

"Kenapa kau keberatan menikah muda?" Bisik Sehun yang dijawab dengan erangan Jongin, membuat Sehun bungkam dan akhirnya memilih topik lain untuk dibicarakan. "Baiklah, kita bicarakan yang lain."

"Ya." Bisik Jongin diiringi anggukan persetujuan.

"Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin saya bicarakan, mengenai pengobatan Jongin." Kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan langsung menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Pengobatan Jongin?" Suho dan Lay menjadi orang pertama yang bertanya.

"Ya, ada penemuan baru tentang penyembuhan kebutaan sejak lahir dan saya hanya ingin meminta persetujuan anggota keluarga lain agar Jongin bisa melakukan prosedur medis."

"Apa Jongin setuju untuk melakukannya?"

"Ya Ibu, aku setuju untuk melakukannya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya Ibu."

"Baiklah, kami setuju jika Jongin memang setuju untuk melakukannya."

"Kapan prosedur itu bisa dilakukan?"

Sehun menatap Suho, kakak Jongin itu memang orang yang selalu mencurigainya. Tapi demi Jongin ia akan berusaha untuk berdamai dengan Suho. "Besok atau lusa Jongin akan menjalani pemeriksaan pertama, satu minggu lagi prosedur medis akan dilaksanakan. Jika ingin tahu lebih banyak tanyakan langsung pada dokter George, dokter yang menemukan penyembuhan buta sejak lahir ini."

"Baiklah, kami diperbolehkan untuk ikut kan?" Tuan Kim bertanya kepada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu saja semua anggota keluarga dekat diperbolehkan untuk ikut."

"Kau juga akan ikut kan?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada lirih.

"Entahlah, aku bukan anggota keluarga mungkin aku akan menunggu di luar, yang penting aku akan menemanimu ke rumah sakit."

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin.

"Makanya menikahlah dengan Sehun supaya dia bisa ikut." Dengus Tuan Kim.

"Tidak mau!" Pekik Jongin bersikeras, membuat semua orang yang ada di meja makan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Sehun kau akan tinggal untuk makan malam kan?"

"Ya, Nyonya Kim."

"Bagaimana jika mulai hari ini kau panggil aku Ibu?"

"Ah itu terdengar boleh juga." Balas Sehun kemudian diiringi oleh sebuah senyuman namun dari ekor matanya ia melihat Suho memutar kedua bola matanya, merasa tak setuju dengan kalimat yang diucapkan ibunya. Sehun justru menyeringai membuat Suho semakin kesal, Sehun merasa puas melihat reaksi Suho, sejak lahir Sehun sebenarnya cukup jahil hanya saja wajah dingin tanpa ekspresinya membuat hal itu tersembunyi dengan cukup baik.

"Awas kau Oh Sehun," desis Suho. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang melihat atau medengar pertengkarannya dengan Suho, Sehun justru menjulurkan lidahnya membuat Suho menahan amarah. Sehun harus mati-matian menahan tawa, mengerjai Suho sama seperti mengerjai anak TK, sangat menyenangkan.

"Sehun, Ibu bertanya kau mau makan apa?!" Bentak Jongin, kesal karena pertanyaannya terus diacuhkan oleh Sehun.

"Ah itu, aku mau makan apapun." Balas Sehun. "Tapi kalau bisa jangan makanan laut, aku sedang tidak ingin memakannya."

"Katanya mau makan apapun." Cibir Suho, Sehun kembali menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Lay adikmu itu…," Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, tak percaya jika seorang Kim Junmyeon bisa merengek. Benar-benar fakta baru yang mengejutkan.

"Kalian bisa melakukan hal lain sementara Ibu menyiapkan makan malam." Ucap Nyonya Kim pada semua orang di meja makan.

"Aku ingin ke taman belakang saja. Sehun kau mau ikut?"

"Ya." Sehun langsung berdiri dan mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin menuju taman belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyatanya Sehun dan Jongin duduk berdua di beranda, Sehun mengamati pohon Maple dan Gingko di luar pagar tembok halaman rumah keluarga Kim yang berubah warna sedangkan Jongin menggerak-gerakkan kedua kakinya ke atas pasir, membentuk pola tak beraturan. "Sebenarnya aku takut." Jongin membuka suara setelah keheningan tercipta di antara keduanya selama beberapa saat.

"Takut apa?"

"Berharap, berharap sesuatu yang mungkin tak akan terwujud."

"Bagaimana jika tak perlu berharap?"

"Bukankah harapan itu diperlukan untuk melewati sulitnya kehidupan?"

Sehun menoleh menatap sisi kiri wajah Jongin. "Aku tidak pernah berharap lagi, setelah tahu ternyata harapan itu menghancurkan, yang aku lakukan adalah melewati hari demi hari dengan melakukan apa yang aku mampu itu saja, masa depan terlalu rumit untuk dipikirkan."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Jika seperti itu terdengar cukup baik meski tak memiliki harapan." Balasnya.

Sehun menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin. "Tidak perlu membebani pikiranmu dengan masa depan yang belum pasti, Jongin."

"Ya."

"Mari mengabaikan masa depan yang rumit dan mulai merasa cukup dengan apa yang kita miliki saat ini."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan.

"Merasa cukup dengan setiap orang dekat yang masih menemani kita, merasa cukup dengan kesehatan, merasa cukup dengan udara segar yang kita hirup, itu saja."

"Kenapa kau terdengar sangat dewasa sekarang?" Sehun hanya tertawa pelan menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongin. "Aku juga merasa cukup karena kau hadir di hidupku."

"Terimakasih." Bisik Sehun kemudian tersenyum simpul dan mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Jongin.

 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**BLACK**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Previous**

Nyatanya Sehun dan Jongin duduk berdua di beranda, Sehun mengamati pohon Gingko tunggal yang berubah warna sedangkan Jongin menggerak-gerakkan kedua kakinya ke atas tanah, membentuk pola tak beraturan. "Sebenarnya aku takut." Jongin membuka suara setelah keheningan tercipta di antara keduanya selama beberapa saat.

"Takut apa?"

"Berharap, berharap sesuatu yang mungkin tak akan terwujud."

"Bagaimana jika tak perlu berharap?"

"Bukankah harapan itu diperlukan untuk melewati sulitnya kehidupan?"

Sehun menoleh menatap sisi kiri wajah Jongin. "Aku tidak pernah berharap lagi, setelah tahu ternyata harapan itu menghancurkan, yang aku lakukan adalah melewati hari demi hari dengan melakukan apa yang aku mampu itu saja, masa depan terlalu rumit untuk dipikirkan."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Jika seperti itu, terdengar cukup baik meski tak memiliki harapan." Balasnya.

Sehun menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin. "Tidak perlu membebani pikiranmu dengan masa depan yang belum pasti, Jongin."

"Ya."

"Mari mengabaikan masa depan yang rumit dan mulai merasa cukup dengan apa yang kita miliki saat ini."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan.

"Merasa cukup dengan setiap orang dekat yang masih menemani kita, merasa cukup dengan kesehatan, merasa cukup dengan udara segar yang kita hirup, itu saja."

"Kenapa kau terdengar sangat dewasa sekarang?" Sehun hanya tertawa pelan menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongin. "Aku juga merasa cukup karena kau hadir di hidupku."

"Terimakasih." Bisik Sehun kemudian tersenyum simpul dan mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Jongin.

 **BAB LIMA BELAS**

Dokter George menyambut kedatangan Sehun, Jongin, kedua orangtua Jongin serta Suho dengan senyuman ramah. Beliau mempersilkan mereka semua untuk duduk. "Saya senang sekali kalian bisa datang lebih cepat, tapi saya belum bisa banyak menjelaskan sebelum prosedur pemeriksaan dilakukan untuk mengetahui penyebab kebutaan dari Tuan Kim Jongin."

"Jadi pemeriksaan akan dilakukan terlebih dahulu?" Suho angkat bicara.

"Iya Tuan, pemeriksaan akan dilakukan terlebih dahulu, Tuan Kim Jongin akan menjalani serangkaian tes yang memakan waktu cukup lama mungkin seharian penuh, kalian datang pagi jadi pemeriksaan bisa dilakukan sejak awal."

"Pemeriksaan akan dilakukan langsung hari ini?"

"Ya Tuan, jika Tuan Kim Jongin bersedia pemeriksaan akan dilakukan sekarang juga."

"Baiklah." Jongin menjawab sebelum orang lain mengajukan banyak pertanyaan yang semakin memperumit keadaan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu silakan meninggalkan ruangan selain Tuan Kim Jongin, besok hasilnya akan keluar dan baru kami lakukan penanganan."

Semua orang mengangguk patuh dan dengan tenang meninggalkan ruangan pemeriksaan. Jongin tentu saja merasa tegang dan cemas ditinggalkan seorang diri. "Baiklah Tuan Kim Jongin saya George dokter yang akan menangani Anda, bersama saya ada tiga orang perawat, dua perempuan dan satu laki-laki, sekarang bisa kita mulai prosedur pemeriksaannya?"

"Tentu." Jawab Jongin hampir berbisik.

"Sebelum itu Anda harus berganti baju pasien, kamar mandinya tepat di depan Anda silakan berjalan lurus, apa Anda membutuhkan bantuan?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu saya bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Baiklah, Cecilia tolong berikan baju pasien pada Tuan Kim Jongin."

Semua orang keluar dari ruangan kecuali Jongin dan tim dokter yang akan melakukan pemeriksaan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku dan yang lain menunggu di luar jangan cemas Jongin." Sehun membungkukkan bdannya kemudian berbisik pada telinga kanan Jongin.

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat. Sehun mencium pelipis kanan Jongin singkat sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan berjalan keluar menyusul Suho dan kedua orangtua Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau bisa pergi jika sibuk Sehun."

"Aku tidak sedang sibuk, aku ingin menunggu Jongin sampai selesai."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, apa kau sudah sarapan tadi?" Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Suho ajak Sehun ke kantin biar Ayah dan Ibu di sini." Ucap nyonya Kim, Suho menoleh meminta persetujuan Sehun, Sehun mengangguk pelan, keduanya berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan beriringan menuju papan penunjuk letak kantin.

Mereka memilih kantin yang berada di lantai dasar, ada dua kantin di rumah sakit ini. Saat melangkah masuk, keadaan di dalam cukup ramai, keduanya memutuskan untuk mencari tempat duduk dulu sebelum memutuskan akan memesan apa. Keduanya duduk berhadapan dan mulai mengamati satu persatu konter penjual makanan. "Aku ingin Wafel, _Hyung_ mau memesan apa?"

"Aku—baiklah sama denganmu saja."

"Ada tambahan lain?"

"Aku ingin Wafel dengan sirup Maple." Sehun mengangguk pelan sebelum berdiri dan beranjak dari meja mereka. Suho menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi plastik yang ia duduki, ia ketuk-ketukan jari-jarinya pada permukaan meja, sambil mengamati punggung Sehun yang sedang memesan. Sehun berdiri di belakang tiga orang mengantre, dia terlihat sangat tinggi, benar-benar bentuk fisik yang menonjol. Beberapa orang mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun namun pemuda itu mengacuhkannya, Suho tersenyum miring, Sehun benar-benar sangat mudah menarik perhatian orang lain.

Lima menit kemudian Sehun kembali dan duduk di hadapan Suho. "Sepuluh menit lagi pesanan kita akan diantar."

"Hmm, kau mau minum apa?" Mendengar pertanyan Suho, Sehun langsung celingukan mencari konter penjual minuman yang diinginkannya.

" _Bubble Tea_ Taro."

"Sekarang giliranku untuk membeli minuman, tunggu di sini."

" _Oke_." Balas Sehun singkat. Berikutnya Sehun melakukan hal yang tadi Suho lakukan, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi plastik mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya pada permukaan meja, sesekali kedua matanya juga mencari pemandangan yang mungkin akan menarik perhatiannya.

Rupanya Suho kembali dalam waktu yang cukup cepat, ia menyodorkan segelas _Bubble Tea_ rasa Taro pada Sehun. "Terimakasih _Hyung_."

"Sama-sama, Wafelnya belum datang?"

"Belum." Sehun menyedot minumannya, mengunyah bola-bola tapioka yang ikut terhisap. "Kenapa _Hyung_ membenciku?"

Suho hampir tersedak mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Sehun. "Aku tidak membencimu."

"Baiklah kita ganti saja bukan benci tapi tidak percaya, itu benar kan?"

"Ya, itu benar apa aku salah jika bersikap curiga pada seseorang yang mendekati adikku."

"Tidak, justru itu sikap yang tepat sebagai seorang kakak. Apa Minho itu benar-benar melukai Jongin?"

Suho mendesah pelan, topik Minho terlihat jelas membebani diri Suho. "Ya, Minho sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kumaafkan tapi aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan, saat dia dan Taemin datang ke pesta pernikahanku aku menyambut mereka dengan baik, kupikir Jongin sudah memaafkan dua orang yang pernah dekat dengannya tapi aku salah." Suho tersenyum miris.

"Minho dokter pertama Jongin dan Taemin adalah sahabat Jongin?"

"Ya, kau belum mendengar cerita lebih banyak tentang mereka dari Jongin?" Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Kurasa Jongin benar-benar ingin melupakan mereka. Aku juga tidak tahu pasti ceritanya, Ayah dan Ibu juga, Jongin sangat tertutup kami hanya tahu jika Jongin menyukai Minho, Taemin sahabat Jongin, mereka bersahabat sejak sekolah dasar lalu Taemin pada akhirnya menikahi Minho. Jongin terluka karena pernikahan itu, setelah itu Jongin mulai berubah."

"Berubah?"

"Ya, Jongin dulu sangat ceria dia memiliki banyak teman, setelah kebutaan itu terjadi Jongin memang sempat menutup diri tapi tidak lama hanya dua minggu saja, kemudian dia kembali menjadi Jongin yang ceria dia suka bercerita dan ibu berinisiatif untuk menuliskan cerita Jongin sebelum komputer dengan _software_ khusus ditemukan, Jongin akan langsung akrab dengan semua orang dan memaksa mereka untuk mendengar cerita khayalannya." Suho tertawa pelan, Sehun menyimak dengan seksama setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Suho. "Minho, dia dokter muda yang tampan, dia yang membawa Jongin ke _Sun_ dia juga menemani Jongin dalam pelatihan untuk mendapatkan anjing penuntun pertamanya. Hubungan mereka sangat dekat tapi Minho menikah dengan Taemin, aku tidak tahu kelanjutan cerita mereka atau seberapa jauh hubungan Minho dengan Jongin."

"Mereka tidak tidur bersama."

"Apa?!" Suho memekik mendengar kalimat mengejutkan dari Sehun.

"Jika itu yang _Hyung_ cemaskan, itu tidak terjadi, Jongin yang mengatakannya."

"Ah, aku cukup lega mendengarnya." Suho tersenyum tulus.

"Sekarang, _Hyung_ percaya padaku kan? Tidak mencurigai aku lagi kan?"

"Hmmm, kurasa aku bisa mulai percaya padamu tapi aku akan tetap memperhatikanmu."

Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, menanggapi kalimat Suho. Suho tertawa pelan merasa menang karena bisa membalas sikap menyebalkan Sehun tempo hari. "Wafelnya datang!" Sehun memekik girang. Suho hanya diam memperhatikan, ternyata Sehun juga bisa bersikap kekanakan, ya, sehebat apapun seorang Oh Sehun nyatanya dia masih pemuda labil berusia dua puluh satu tahun.

"Silakan dinikmati Tuan." Ucap sang pelayan dengan ramah. Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil lalu saja karena dia sudah tertarik dengan Wafel panas dengan es krim dan selai cokelat.

Suho mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Sehun setelah pelayan perempuan berambut sepunggung itu berlalu. "Kau tahu, dia menggodamu, berharap kau memperhatikannya."

"Ah benarkah?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada tak tertarik.

"Kupikir kau tipe orang yang mudah tergoda." Suho melirik Sehun dan menggodanya.

"Aku tipe orang yang setia." Balas Sehun mantap. Merasa diacuhkan Sehun karena anak itu lebih tertarik dengan makanannya dibanding berbicara, Suho memilih untuk memakan Wafelnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat keduanya kembali rupanya Jongin telah menyelesaikan rangkaian pemeriksaannya. Dia sedang duduk di ruang tunggu diapit oleh kedua orangtuanya. "Semuanya sudah selesai?" Sehun adalah orang pertama yang bertanya pada Jongin.

"Ya, semuanya sudah selesai, besok hasilnya akan keluar."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pulang." Ucap Tuan Kim sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Jongin tak melangkahkan kakinya meski Suho menariknya untuk berjalan.

"Aku ingin pergi dengan Sehun, boleh kan?"

"Tentu saja kau boleh pergi dengan Sehun."

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim serta Suho berjalan pergi, Sehun mendekati Jongin dan menyentuh lengan kanan Jongin perlahan. "Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Bukit Yongsang, tiba-tiba aku ingin pergi ke sana."

"Baiklah, aku bisa membawamu ke sana, kita pergi ke bukit Yongsang sekarang."

"Terimakasih Sehun." Sehun hanya mengerutkan kening, ia merasa Jongin menyembunyikan sesuatu, namun Sehun memilih untuk diam dan menunggu hingga Jongin memutuskan untuk membicarakannya sendiri nanti, berharap saja Jongin memilih untuk berbicara.

Sehun membantu Jongin untuk memasuki mobil, memasang sabuk pengaman dan melipat tongkatnya. "Kenapa kau ingin pergi ke bukit Yongsang?"

"Pemandangan di sana indah saat musim gugur seperti sekarang."

"Jongin…," suara Sehun terdengar menuntut.

"Di sana adalah pertemuan yang penting untuk kita, saat kau mengatakan semuanya tentang perasaanmu pada Lay hyung dan aku juga mengatakan semua hal yang membuatku menarik diri dari keramaian."

"Jadi kau ingin berkunjung dan bernostalgia."

"Ya, bisa disebut seperti itu."

"Apa kau mencemaskan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mencemaskan apapun."

"Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?"

"Tidak, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku tidak mencemaskan apa-apa, aku juga tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu."

"Aku hanya merasa kau menyimpan sesuatu."

"Kau saja yang terlalu curiga." Cibir Jongin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mari bernostalgia ke bukit Yongsang!" Sehun memekik heboh.

"Bukankah dari tadi mobilnya sudah bergerak?"

"Memang, aku hanya ingin berteriak, apa tidak boleh?" Sehun menggoda Jongin, Jongin mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya dari sumber suara Sehun. Kenapa Sehun bertingkah menyebalkan seperti ini? Apa dia salah makan? Jongin akan bertanya nanti sesampainya di bukit Yongsang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setengah jam kemudian keduanya sampai di bukit, Sehun memarkir mobilnya di puncak bukit, di tempat parkir yang sudah disediakan di sana. Jongin membuka sabuk pengamannya, dan menunggu Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, ia tak boleh gegabah membuka pintu mobil di tempat umum, bisa saja dia mencelakai orang lain.

"Di sini sepi." Ucap Sehun.

"Ah benarkah?"

"Ya, di sini sepi, tempat ini seingatku memang sepi daripada pergi ke bukit lebih baik orang-orang pergi ke taman hiburan atau bioskop."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam ia membiarkan Sehun memeluk lengan kanannya dan menunjukan jalan untuk dirinya.

"Langsung ke puncak?"

"Aku ingin ke padang bunga. Di musim gugur padang bunganya akan berwarna merah."

"Benarkah?!"

"Kau belum pernah datang saat musim gugur?"

"Ya, belum sama sekali, apa sangat indah?"

"Suho hyung bilang sangat indah."

"Seharusnya aku membawa kamera."

"Pakai saja ponselmu."

"Ah kau benar juga." Jongin tertawa mendengar Sehun yang entah kenapa hari ini jadi sangat ceroboh dan bodoh. Sehun membawa Jongin ke padang bunga yang ia inginkan. Keduanya duduk di atas rerumputan di hadapan mereka terhampar luas padang bunga berwarna merah, sangat indah. Tangan Sehun dengan iseng terulur untuk mencabut salah satu kelopak bunga.

"Dilarang mengganggu tanaman!" Sehun tidak tahu darimana Jongin bisa mengetahui maksud jahilnya, ia menarik kembali tangan kanannya. "Kau tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu tanaman kan?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" Pekik Sehun, dengan tambahan sedikit kebohongan.

"Sehun."

"Ya?"

"Seandainya aku tidak bisa melihat untuk selamanya, apa itu tidak apa-apa? Aku akan merepotkanmu, aku pasti akan membuatmu malu jika kau harus menghadiri suatu acara dengan membawa pasangan."

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu Jongin?"

"Maksudku adalah, kita bisa mengakhiri semuanya hari ini di tempat pertama kali kita saling berbagi dengan terbuka, George bilang kemungkinannya hanya lima persen untuk berhasil."

"Haaah…," desah Sehun. "Kau mulai lagi mendramatisir keadaan."

"Aku tidak mendramatisir keadaan Sehun, aku berlogika, dan memikirkan kebaikanmu."

"Darimana kau tahu jika itu yang terbaik? Apa dengan meninggalkanmu aku akan merasa baik?"

"Itu…," Jongin menggantung kalimatnya, mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Sehun. "Aku…," Sehun tak tahan lagi untuk menunggu jawaban pembelaan dari Jongin, ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin dan mencium bibir Jongin, melumatnya dengan lembut. Jongin sedikit tersentak dengan tindakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

Sehun menahan tengkuk Jongin, kedua tangan Jongin berusaha mendorong rusuk Sehun namun Sehun tak bergeming dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sehun mengakhiri ciuman mereka menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jongin. "Lima persen tetap kesempatan, sudah aku bilang jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Ucap Sehun sambil mengetuk pelan dahi Jongin. "Sudah mulai dingin aku akan mengantarmu pulang, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

"Besok aku tidak bisa menemanimu, maafkan aku. Aku harus membereskan beberapa hal."

"Tak masalah Sehun, aku akan menghubungimu setelah mendapat kabar hasil pemeriksaan."

"Aku tunggu." Jawab Sehun mantap. Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dan menariknya untuk berdiri, keduanya berjalan beriringan menuruni bukit menikmati hembusan angin segar musim gugur.

"Sehun."

"Ya?"

"Apa besok kau benar-benar sibuk? Aku tidak memintamu untuk menunggu hanya mengantarku saja."

"Pagi, jika jadwalmu pagi aku bisa mengantarmu sebelum pukul enam."

"Kau berangkat pagi sekali dari rumah."

"Begitulah." Balas Sehun kemudian diiringi tawa lepas.

"Aku tidak akan memujimu," dengus Jongin.

"Baiklah, tak perlu memuji kau pasti sangat berat untuk memujiku." Gerutu Sehun, Jongin hanya tertawa mengejek. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu tadi?"

"Aku—aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu."

"Ahhh, jadi itu alasannya, baiklah bagaimana jika kau menginap di rumahku?"

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti aku dimarahi melanggar adat lagi." Balas Jongin dengan bersungut-sungut, Sehun hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi gerutuan Jongin.

"Kau kan sudah melanggar."

"Diam kau!" Pekik Jongin kesal, tak lupa ia juga melayangkan pukulan yang tepat mengenai lengan kanan Sehun.

"Ah, sakit…," keluh Sehun sambil mengusap-usap lengan kanannya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak, tapi kalau dipikir ulang lebih baik aku pulang saja."

"Kau yakin tidak sedang marah?"

"Tidak, diamlah atau aku benar-benar marah, sebaiknya antarkan aku pulang sekarang.

"Tentu, tentu. Tapi jika kau ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak denganku, bagaimana jika kita pulang sedikit terlambat?" Balas Sehun dengan nada menggoda, Jongin mencebik namun tak mengatakan apa-apa. "Jongin." Ulang Sehun.

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin pada akhirnya.

"Kemarilah," gumam Sehun sambil merangkul bahu Jongin memaksanya menghilangkan jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka membuat Jongin menumpukan sebagian berat tubuhnya pada dada Sehun.

"Apa kita akan di sini sampai matahari tenggelam?"

"Kau sanggup bertahan selama itu?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan lapar. Sebenarnya aku sudah lapar sekarang."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pulang atau kau mau makan dulu aku bisa membawamu ke restoran yang nyaman…,"

"Tidak." Jongin memotong kalimat Sehun. "Aku ingin pulang saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sehun bergerak pelan Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya tak lagi bertumpu pada dada bidang Sehun. Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dan mengajaknya berdiri.

Setelah keduanya berdiri Sehun kembali menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin, Jongin tak memprotes meski dengan begitu ia tak bisa menggunakan tongkatnya. Keduanya berjalan bersama menuruni bukit.

"Aku menyukai ketenangan," bisik Jongin.

"Ketenangan atau kesendirian?"

"Ketenangan bukan kesendirian, atau keduanya sama saja?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Gumam Sehun. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan secara detail."

" Sudahlah, aku tidak tahu tapi suasana seperti ini sangat menyenangkan."

"Suasana seperti apa?"

"Saat semua terdengar jelas termasuk hembusan angin dan suara gesekan ranting juga dedaunan, bahkan jika kita mau meresapi semua ini, terkadang kita bisa mendengar suara dari dalam diri kita dan menemukan berbagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selama ini tak terjawab."

"Pertanyaan seperti apa?"

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya, dulu aku sempat bingung apa aku harus menulis atau tidak karena menjadi penulis professional sepertinya sangat berat tapi aku mendapatkan jawaban bahwa aku harus terus melakukan sesuatu yang aku sukai."

"Ah seperti itu."

"Sehun, apa kau memiliki pertanyaan yang belum kau temukan jawabannya?"

"Banyak sekali."

"Salah satunya?"

"Aku…," Sehun mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Jongin. "Kebanyakan tentang masa depan yang membingungkan dan aku ingin lari saja." Sehun mendongak menatap langit biru cerah yang kini menaungi dirinya dan Jongin. "Aku juga menyukai ketenangan."

Sehun membuka pintu penumpang depan lalu membantu Jongin untuk masuk, namun Jongin menolak saat ia bermaksud untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman ke tubuh sang kekasih. Sehun langsung menutup pintu mobilnya dan berlari menuju kursi kemudi. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang."

"Terimakasih Oh Sehun."

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama perjalanan, Jongin sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri begitupun dengan Sehun. Sehun melirik Jongin kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Apapun yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

"Tidak ada."

"Jongin…," peringat Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang aku pikirkan, aku hanya mencemaskan sesuatu."

"Tentang perawatanmu? Jika semuanya tidak berjalan dengan baik?"

"Hanya sebagian kecil."

"Hanya sebagian kecil?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Dan sisanya yang besar apa?" Sehun mendengar Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Aku…, sudahlah ini tidak penting."

"Kau tidak ingin membicarakannya denganku?"

"Bukan seperti itu—aku tidak tahu darimana harus memulainya."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu kapapun jika kau sudah menemukan cara untuk mengatakan semua hal yang kau pikirkan. Semua hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

"Tentu." Balas Jongin singkat.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mobil yang Sehun kemudikan sudah hampir sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim dia tinggal memasukkan mobilnya ke halaman keluarga Kim. "Sehun tunggu." Jongin menghentikan Sehun membuat Sehun otomatis menginjak rem menghentikan mobilnya.

"Ada apa Jongin?"

"Bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu dan berangkat ke rumah sakit besok dari rumahmu, aku tidak masalah menunggu di rumah sakit lama jika kau mengantarku pagi-pagi sekali…..,"

"Baiklah, kita pergi ke rumahku." Potong Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin dengan lembut. "Apa aku perlu menghubungi keluargamu?"

"Nanti saja setelah sampai."

"Baiklah." Jawab Sehun dengan penuh pengertian perlahan ia lepas genggaman tangannya dari Jongin dan mobilpun mulai bergerak meninggalkan halaman rumah keluarga Kim. Sehun tak mencoba untuk menghapus keheningan karena ia bisa melihat jelas jika Jongin juga tak ingin berbicara apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin berdiri di tempat yang Sehun inginkan sementara Sehun memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi. "Ayo." Ucap Sehun lembut sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dan menuntunnya memasuki rumah mungil nan indahnya. "Kau bisa memakai pakaianku atau kau mau makan dulu? Aku tahu sejak pulang dari rumah sakit tadi kau belum makan sama sekali."

"Terserah Sehun saja." Sehun tentu kecewa dengan jawaban Jongin namun ia tak akan memaksa Jongin untuk berbicara lebih banyak lagi.

"Aku bisa memasak untukmu." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa bersuara. Sehun menuntun Jongin menuju meja makan, menarik kursi dan membantu Jongin duduk. Berikutnya Sehun memeriksa lemari pendingin melihat bahan makanan apa yang ada dan bisa dia masak. "Jajangmyeon?"

"Yang lebih mudah saja Sehun."

"Omelet?"

"Itu saja."

"Baiklah." Balas Sehun iapun langsung menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat omelet dengan bahan sederhana hanya telur, wortel, daun bawang, dan garam. Hanya butuh waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit untuk membuat dia omelet. "Mau ditambah saos?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. Sehun semakin yakin jika Jongin sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Makan dulu Jongin." Sehun mendekatkan piring omelet di hadapan Jongin.

Sehun mulai memakan potongan pertama omeletnya namun Jongin tak juga menyentuh omeletnya. "Mau disuapi?" canda Sehun. Jongin tak menjawab dan Sehun tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berpindah tempat duduk di samping Jongin. Sehun menarik pelan tubuh Jongin, melingkarkan lengan kanannya pada pundak Jongin, membawa kepala Jongin untuk bersandar pada dada bidangnya. "Ceritakan apapun yang mengganggumu."

"Aku hanya takut," Jongin mulai bersuara dengan pelan. "Takut terlalu berharap lalu harapan itu justru membuatku terhempas."

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu jangan berharap jika harapan itu hanya membebanimu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku masih saja berharap."

"Berhasil atau tidak, aku tidak akan berubah Jongin." Jongin tak langsung membalas dia diam saat Sehun mempererat pelukannya serta mencium puncak kepalanya. "Percayalah padaku Jongin."

"Aku percaya. Aku yang ingin berubah."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya."

"Kau—ingin melihat wajahku." Ucap Sehun, Jongin mengangguk pelan kepalanya masih bersandar pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Sudah jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu, makanlah sekarang. Mau aku suapi?"

"Tidak." Balas Jongin tegas. "Aku bukan anak kecil…," kemudian diikuti rengekan yang membuat Sehun mau tidak mau tertawa melihat kepolosan dan kelucuan Jongin. Baiklah, mungkin Jongin sudah tidak _polos_ lagi dan pemikiran itu membuat Sehun kembali ingin tertawa.

"Makanlah yang banyak, setelah itu mandi dan kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau sukai sampai jam tidur nanti. Besok pagi aku akan membangunkanmu dan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, setelah aku pulang dari kantor aku akan menemuimu." Sehun berucap panjang lebar sementara Jongin berusaha menyimak setiap kata yang Sehun ucapkan sambil mengunyah potongan omeletnya. "Kau paham kan?"

"Tentu saja aku paham." Balas Jongin.

"Bagus, Sayang." Sehun membalas dengan menahan gemas ia acak-acak rambut Jongin membuat sang pemilik mendengus kesal.

"Hentikan Sehun…," Jongin kembali merengek sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari kepalanya.

"Baiklah, makan yang banyak." Balas Sehun mengalah padahal sebenarnya ia ingin menggoda Jongin lebih lama lagi. Sehun mencium pipi kiri Jongin. Jongin kembali mendengus dan Sehun tertawa pelan.

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**BLACK**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Previous**

Sudah jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu, makanlah sekarang. Mau aku suapi?"

"Tidak." Balas Jongin tegas. "Aku bukan anak kecil…," kemudian diikuti rengekan yang membuat Sehun mau tidak mau tertawa melihat kepolosan dan kelucuan Jongin. Baiklah, mungkin Jongin sudah tidak polos lagi dan pemikiran itu membuat Sehun kembali ingin tertawa.

"Makanlah yang banyak, setelah itu mandi dank au bisa melakukan apapun yang kau sukai sampai jam tidur nanti. Besok pagi aku akan membangunkanmu dan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, setelah aku pulang dari kantor aku akan menemuimu." Sehun berucap panjang lebar sementara Jongin berusaha menyimak setiap kata yang Sehun ucapkan sambil mengunyah potongan omeletnya. "Kau paham kan?"

"Tentu saja aku paham." Balas Jongin.

"Bagus, Sayang." Sehun membalas dengan menahan gemas ia acak-acak rambut Jongin membuat sang pemilik mendengus kesal.

"Hentikan Sehun…," Jongin kembali merengek sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari kepalanya.

"Baiklah, makan yang banyak." Balas Sehun mengalah padahal sebenarnya ia ingin menggoda Jongin lebih lama lagi. Sehun mencium pipi kiri Jongin. Jongin kembali mendengus dan Sehun tertawa pelan.

 **BAB ENAM BELAS**

Pukul sembilan malam Sehun memaksa Jongin untuk tidur dan wajah Jongin terlihat jelas dipenuhi dengan keengganan. "Kenapa?" tanya Sehun penuh dengan perhatian.

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan cepat." Balas Jongin.

"Aku akan menemanimu tidur."

"Kurasa itu tak akan membantu."

"Rasa cemasmu terlalu besar, abaikan saja." Jongin tak menjawab Sehun naik ke atas ranjang tempat tidur dan berbaring di samping Jongin yang masih duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Tidurlah Jongin." Ucap Sehun sambil menarik pelan lengan kiri Jongin. Jongin menurut perlahan ia membaringkan tubuhnya, Sehun menaikkan selimut sebatas dada. "Kemari." Ucap Sehun kembali menarik pelan lengan kiri Jongin, agar sang kekasih merapatkan tubuhnya.

Jongin menuruti ucapan Sehun ia menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri dan lengannya bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Sehun. Jongin cukup terkejut saat Sehun memeluknya. "Sekarang waktunya tidur." Bisik Sehun.

"Aku tidak mengantuk." Balas Jongin bersikeras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika tidak bisa tidur?"

"Tidak ada." Dusta Jongin.

"Kau pasti bohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Kau berbohong Kim Jongin."

"Apa kau punya bukti jika aku berbohong?"

"Tidak, aku memang tidak memiliki bukti tapi aku yakin kau berbohong."

"Huh." Dengus Jongin sambil berbaring miring memunggungi Sehun.

"Hei." Panggil Sehun ia pegang pundak kiri Jongin menyuruhnya berbalik menghadap dirinya. "Aku tahu bagaimana cara agar kau bisa cepat tidur."

"aku tidak akan mau jika kau menyuruhku menghitung Domba, itu omong kosong."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu menghitung Domba."

"Lalu apa?" Jongin bertanya masih dengan posisi yang sama memunggungi Sehun.

"Kau boleh memelukku dan aku akan mengusap-usap punggungmu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku sempat bertanya pada Lay hyung tentangmu, dan Lay hyung bertanya pada Suho. Bisanya Suho dan ibumu melakukan dua hal itu kan jika kau tidak bisa tidur."

"Ti—tidak!" dengus Jongin dengan terbata.

"Hmmm," Sehun bergumam dengan nada menggoda. "Sudah jangan malu-malu kita bahkan sudah melakukan hal yang lebih dari berpelukan.

"Sudah jangan membahas itu lagi Sehun."

"Kalau kau masih berbaring memunggungiku, aku tidak akan berhenti." Jongin tak bergeming. "Baiklah, kalau begitu sepertinya aku tidak dibutuhkan di sini lebih baik aku kekamarku saja." Sehun menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Jongin.

"Sehun!" Jongin mendengus namun ia berpindah posisi kali ini ia berbaring miring menghadap sang kekasih. Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat kekesalan di wajah Jongin.

"Cepat tidur." Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk tubuh Jongin membawanya mendekat, mengusap-usap pelan punggung Jongin. "Pejamkan matamu dan tidur, atau kau mau aku bernyanyi?"

"Tidak." Balas Jongin kemudian tertawa pelan dalam pelukan Sehun. "Aku akan tidur. Selamat malam Sehun." Bisik Jongin.

"Selamat malam Jongin." Balas Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum simpul, suara napas Sehun dan suara detak jantung Sehun secara ajaib membuatnya mulai merasa mengantuk. Perlahan ia pejamkan kedua matanya. Usapan pelan Sehun pada punggungnya membuat Jongin merasa tenang dan aman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun bangun pukul lima pagi hari ada rapat pukul tujuh pagi, ia sengaja bangun lebih awal untuk bersiap-siap dan membuat sarapan untuk Jongin. Sehun bersiap untuk membuat sarapan, semua bahan sudah dia keluarkan dari dalam lemari pendingin. Spageti sudah selesai direbus sekarang tinggal membuat saos. "Cari aman saja, aku lupa Jongin suka pedas atau tidak." Gumamnya maka ia singkirkan potongan cabe kering dan saos cabe.

Jongin menggeliat pelan, setelah kesadarannya terkumpul ia sadar jika yang dipeluknya adalah guling. "Apa dia sudah bangun?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk dan bergerak pelan menuruni tempat tidur. Tangan kanan Jongin menyentuh sesuatu, ia tarik benda yang menghalanginya itu. "Ah, pakaian," gumamnya. "Milik Sehun, apa aku harus memakainya?"memilih untuk tidak banyak berpikir Jongin ambil pakaian yang Sehun letakkan di atas ranjang tempat tidur itu kemudian membawanya menuju kamar mandi.

"Selesai!" Sehun memekik bahagia, berhasil menyelesaikan masakannya tepat waktu. Spageti saus krim karena lupa atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu apa Jongin suka pedas atau tidak. Setelah meletakkan dua piring spageti ke atas meja makan Sehun melihat jam dinding. Pukul lima empat puluh lima menit. "Sepertinya ini saatnya untuk membangunkan Jongin." Sehun melangkah pelan menuju kamar tamu yang ditempati Jongin.

Sehun mengetuk pelan pintu kamar tidak ada jawaban maka ia putuskan untuk masuk. "Jongin, ah sudah bangun." Ucap Sehun sambil melangkah masuk. Ia rapikan ranjang tempat tidur sambil menunggu Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi, ia bisa mendengar suara pancuran air dengan jelas dari dalam kamar mandi. Tak lama Sehun mendengar suara knob pintu diputar dan gemericik air sudah menghilang, ia menoleh ke arah kamar mandi dan melihat Jongin keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah ia siapkan tadi. Kemeja abu-abu berlapis sweter cokelat muda. "Kau sudah bangun? Aku berniat membangunkanmu."

"Hmm." Jongin bergumam pelan.

"Sarapan sudah siap."

"Kau yang membuatnya?"

"Tentu saja aku yang membuatnya, memang siapa lagi?" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Sepertinya kau bisa melakukan apapun." Ucap Jongin.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." Balas Sehun ia menatap lekat-lekat Jongin yang masih berdiri di tengah ruangan. Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin mengambil handuk yang dipegang Jongin. "Kau harus mengeringkan rambutmu dengan benar, udara di luar sangat dingin, kau bisa masuk angin." Sehun membuka handuk di tangannya meletakkan handuk itu perlahan ke atas kepala Jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa diam saat Sehun mulai mengeringkan rambutnya. "Jangan keluar dengan rambut basah saat cuaca dingin Jongin, apa kau mengerti?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Masih ada cukup waktu untuk membiarkan rambutmu kering alami, tidak perlu menggunakan pengering rambut karena itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan rambut jika terlalu sering dipakai."

"Kau mengerti banyak hal." Sehun hanya tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Jongin.

"Nah, selesai." Ucap Sehun ia turunkan handuk yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambut Jongin dari kepala Jongin, handuk itu ia lempar ke atas tempat tidur. "Mau kusisir rambutmu?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Baiklah, ayo sarapan aku membuat spageti, kau suka?" Jongin tersenyum lebar membuat Sehun juga ikut tersenyum. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu nanti." ucap Sehun sambil sedikit merapikan poni Jongin.

"Tidak masalah."

"Ponimu sudah cukup panjang, sebaiknya dipotong agar tidak masuk ke dalam mata dan melukai matamu."

"Aku akan meminta ibuku memotongnya."

"Hmmm, ayo." Ucap Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dan menuntunnya keluar kamar. Jongin berjalan pelan mengikuti setiap langkah Sehun, mempercayakan semuanya kepada Sehun.

"Duduklah." Ucap Sehun setelah mereka sampai di ruang makan.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Jongin tangan kanannya bergerak pelan ia menyentuh pinggiran piring kemudian menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa seperti pegangan sendok atau garpu, karena Sehun menyajikan spageti Jongin yakin ia sedang memegang garpu.

"Makanlah aku ingin mendengar bagaimana pendapatmu." Jongin mengangguk dan tangannya mulai bergerak untuk mengambil spageti pertamanya. Sehun tersenyum simpul, ia tahu Jongin ingin mandiri namun ia tak bisa diam saja melihat Jongin dalam kesulitan. Sehun menggunakan garpu miliknya untuk mengambil spageti dalam piring Jongin. "Buka mulutmu Jongin." Ucap Sehun dengan lembut.

Jongin terlihat tak menyukai ide Sehun awalnya, namun pada akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Sehun menyuapinya. "Ini enak." Jongin berucap tulus diiringi senyuman.

"Terimakasih." Balas Sehun, berikutnya Sehun terus menyuapi Jongin karena Jongin terlihat jelas sangat kesulitan memakan spageti. Dia tidak keberatan menyuapi Jongin tapi Jongin terlihat cukup enggan menerima perlakuannya. "Lain kali aku akan memasak makanan yang mudah untuk dimakan." Ucap Sehun, Jongin tak membalas.

Pukul enam pagi semua sudah selesai, Sehun siap mengantar Jongin ke rumah sakit. Hari ini Jongin akan menerima berita tentang penyebab kebutaannya dan apakah kebutaannya bisa disembuhkan dengan terapi gen atau tidak. Jongin duduk di anak tangga beranda, Sehun masuk kembali ke dalam rumah karena dia berkata melupakan sesuatu tadi. Jongin mendengar derap langkah cepat Sehun, dan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama!" ucap Sehun tergesa.

"Aku tidak menunggu lama." Balas Jongin sambil berdiri dari duduknya namun kedua bahunya ditahan oleh tangan Sehun.

"Duduklah." Ucap Sehun tegas.

"Ada apa?!" Jongin terlihat cukup kaget dengan tindakan Sehun.

Sehun mengusap pelan puncak kepala Jongin. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Sehun!" Jongin memekik pelan saat merasakan kedua tangan Sehun yang kini bergerak melepas sepatunya.

"Telapak kakimu akan lebih hangat dengan ini, baguslah ukurannya sesuai dengan kakimu." Sehun berucap dengan nada bahagia.

Kedua tangan Jongin bergerak menyentuh sepatu baru yang selesai dipakaikan oleh Sehun. Bot dari bahan beludru yang halus, tebal, nyaman, dan tentu saja hangat, lebih hangat dari sneaker yang tadi dia kenakan.

"Terimakasih. Sehun, aku selalu merepotkanmu, maafkan aku, jika pengobatan ini tidak berhasil aku…," kalimat Jongin terhenti karena bibir Sehun dengan tiba-tiba membungkamnya. Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya, ciuman itu begitu lembut, tanpa ketergesaan, tanpa napsu yang membara, hanya ketulusan dan cinta. Sehun menarik tubuhnya menatap wajah Jongin yang kini sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Jangan memikirkan apapun, jangan membebani dirimu. Aku tidak akan pergi, aku tidak akan berubah, meski semua yang kita usahan gagal, aku tidak keberatan mengurusmu sepanjang sisa hidupku Jongin."

"Maafkan aku," bisik Jongin dengan suara bergetar.

"Ssssttt…," gumam Sehun ia tarik tubuh Jongin perlahan, mendekapnya erat. "Jangan meminta maaf, meski semua orang menganggapmu tidak sempurna, kau sempurna untukku hanya itu yang perlu kau ingat Jongin."

Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. "Terimakasih banyak Sehun, terimakasih karena kau sudah memilihku." Sehun tak membalas dia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin.

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga akhirnya Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jongin, membersihkan sisa air mata pada wajah Jongin. "Kita pergi sekarang. Lepaskan semua bebanmu jangan berpikir macam-macam." Sehun berucap pelan sambil mengetuk dahi Jongin membuat Jongin tertawa. "Apa kau mendengar ucapanku?"

"Aku mendengarnya, aku tidak akan memikirkan apapun. Aku janji."

"Bagus, ayo." Sehun berdiri terlebih dulu lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dan perlahan menariknya berdiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita sampai." Ucap Sehun sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya, ia turun terlebih dahulu kemudian membantu Jongin untuk turun dari mobil. Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dengan lembut dan kuat secara bersamaan. "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai di depan ruangan dokter George, disana orangtuamu sudah menunggu."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Ibumu menerorku, karena kemarin aku lupa memberitahu jika aku menculikmu."

Jongin tertawa mendengar lelucon Sehun. "Aku yang memintamu untuk membawaku."

"Ah, berarti saat ditanya orangtuamu nanti aku akan menjawab, putra kalian yang memintaku untuk menculiknya, bagaimana?"

"Ya, katakan saja seperti itu. Ayah dan ibuku akan tetap membelaku jadi kau yang akan mendapat masalah." Balas Jongin kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya menggoda Sehun. Sehun tertawa pelan dengan gemas ia mengacak rambut Jongin. "Kau membuat rambutku berantakan, Sehun!" Jongin mendengus kesal.

"Maaf." Ucap Sehun dengan nada bercanda tidak tulus sama sekali.

"Menyebalkan." Balas Jongin dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut berpura-pura kesal.

"Jongin, sykurlah kau sampai dengan selamat." Ketika suara ibunya menyambut, Jongin tahu sekarang dirinya sudah berada di depan ruangan dokter George.

Sehun hanya tersenyum miring, kalimat nyonya Kim sedikit menyinggungnya memang dia akan melakukan apa pada Jongin sampai-sampai beliau senang sekali melihat Jongin tiba. "Jangan pedulikan ucapan ibuku, Ibu memang seperti itu saat gugup beliau akan mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa dipikirkan masak-masak dulu." Bisik Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan memikirkannya, maksudku ini bukan pertama kalinya keluargamu meragukan aku."

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menunggu kapan seluruh anggota keluargamu percaya padaku. Apa aku ini tidak terlihat seperti orang baik-baik?" Sehun menggerutu pelan membuat Jongin tertawa pelan. "Sudahlah, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu, kabari aku apapun hasilnya aku menunggumu." Bisik Sehun. Jongin mengangguk pelan.

Sehun melihat nyonya Kim dan Suho berjalan ke arah mereka, tentunya untuk menghampiri Jongin. "Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu."

"Terimakasih Sehun."

Sehun tidak membalas kalimat Jongin, ia peluk erat tubuh Jongin dan dia melakukan sedikit kejahilan dengan mencium bibir Jongin di depan kakak dan ibunya. Sehun berbalik cepat setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, sementara Jongin yang menganggap semuanya normal hanya diam.

"Bocah sialan…," desis Suho. Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum dan menyikut pelan rusuk Suho.

"Hampiri adikmu, dokter George sudah menunggu."

"Baik Ibu." Ucap Suho.

"Ah." Jongin cukup terkejut saat seseorang menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Ini aku."

"Suho hyung."

"Ya, dokter George sudah menunggumu. Apa bibir Sehun manis?" goda Suho ia tersenyum geli melihat wajah memerah Jongin selalu menyenangkan saat menggoda Jongin. "Hanya satu orang yang diperbolehkan masuk menemanimu, siapa yang kau inginkan?"

"Suho hyung karen _Hyung_ pasti akan bersikap tenang mendengar apapun hasilnya, jika aku masuk dengan Ibu, Ibu pasti menangis keras apapun hasilnya dan jika aku mengajak Ayah, Ayah sama saja pasti akan menangis." Jongin menerangkan panjang lebar.

Suho hanya melempar tatapan iba kepada kedua orangtuanya, sebelum dia menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dan membawanya masuk. Suho memutar dan mendorong knob pintu.

"Selamat datang, silakan duduk." Itu suara dokter George yang menyambut dengan bahasa Korea yang tidak lancar. Suho membantu Jongin duduk. "Sebentar saya akan mengambilkan hasil tesnya."

"Baik Dokter." Balas Suho dengan sopan. "Sehun membuatmu bahagia." Jongin tak membalas. "Aku senang kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu." Jongin menoleh ke arah sumber suara Suho, ia mendengar tawa pelan Suho kemudian merasakan kecupan ringan pada pipi kirinya. "Ibu sudah mendaftarkan namamu untuk menerima anjing penuntun dari _Sun_."

"Ah seperti itu." jawab Jongin pelan.

"Hasilnya sudah saya siapkan, apa kalian berdua siap?" tanya dokter George setelah beliau kembali dari mengambil laporan hasil pemeriksaan Jongin.

"Iya Dokter." Suho yang menjawab sementara Jongin terlalu gugup untuk menjawab, ia menggenggam erat tangan kanan sang kakak.

"Hasilnya kebutaan yang dialami bukan karena kerusakan saraf atau kerusakan pada salah satu komponen bola mata. Kebutaan ini terjadi karena gen yang dikenal dengan RPE65 yang khusus memproduksi vitamin A untuk retina tidak berfungsi."

"Jadi apa yang terjadi Dokter?" Suho kembali membuka suara.

"Singkatnya terapi gen bisa dilakukan karena kebutaan memang disebabkan tidak berfungsinya gen." ucap sang dokter sambil tersenyum lebar. "Setelah dilakukan penanganan hasilnya bisa dilihat paling singkat kurang lebih dua minggu dan paling lama kurang lebih satu tahun. Aku memberi kalian waktu untuk menyetujui dilakukannya prosedur penanganan atau tidak."

Suho dan Jongin tak bersuara untuk beberapa saat. Suho menoleh menatap Jongin, dan adiknya itu mengangguk mantap. "Kami setuju untuk melakukannya."

"Baiklah, kami akan menyiapkan berkas untuk wali pasien. Prosedur penanganannya secara singkat akan saya jelaskan. Semua langkah dilakukan untuk meperbaiki masalah genetik dengan menyuntikan DNA yang berfungsi semestinya ke dalam virus dan virus tersebut dimasukkan ke DNA yang sehat pada sel individual."

Sungguh, Jongin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sang dokter katakan terlalu rumit dan isi kepalanya yang seolah berdengung sama sekali tak membantu. "Semuanya sudah selesai, prosedur ini akan dilaksanakan satu minggu lagi."

"Secepat itu?!" Jongin bertanya karena tak menduga semuanya akan berjalan terlalu cepat.

"Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?"

"Iya, lebih cepat lebih baik Dokter." Suho menghentikan apapun yang Jongin ingin katakan.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini selesai, selanjutnya wali bisa masuk dan membaca prosedur dan melakukan persetujuan." Terang dokter George.

Suho berdiri dari duduknya menarik tangan kiri Jongin perlahan, Jonginpun berdiri, Suho menuntun Jongin untuk membungkukkan badan sebagai sopan santun kemudian keduanya berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sayang, Ayah dan Ibu masuk dulu." Ucap nyonya Kim, Jongin mengangguk pelan kemudian perlahan duduk. Suho duduk di samping Jongin meraih telapak tangan kanan sang adik.

"Kau takut?"

"Tidak, hanya terkejut kenapa prosedurnya dilakukan secepat itu. aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Awalnya aku memang takut tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

"Tidak lagi? Apa yang mengubah pemikiranmu? Apa itu Sehun?"

"Apa itu tidak boleh? Jika Sehun merupakan alasanku untuk mencoba hal baru, keluar dari zona aman, dan merasa diinginkan?"

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah Jongin." Suho menjawab dengan pelan. "Semua orang membutuhkan alasan untuk melakukan sesuatu." Sambung Suho kemudian mengusak pelan rambut Jongin. "Sambil menunggu Ayah dan Ibu, mungkin kau mau pergi ke kantin atau jalan-jalan?"

"Aku akan menghubungi Sehun."

"Ahhh, baiklah." Balas Suho penuh dengan pengertian. "Aku akan menjauh dan mengawasimu." Jongin mengangguk pelan. Suho menepuk pelan lutut kanan Jongin sebelum berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menatap ketiga sahabatnya dengan tatapan sendu, ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. "Apa tidak bisa kalian saja yang pergi?"

"Sayangnya tidak bisa, aku harus mengurusi masalah di Korea bersama Chen dan Kris dia harus mengurusi masalah di Jepang. Jadi kau harus pergi ke Selandia Baru."

"Untuk berapa lama?"

"Tiga bulan." Balas Kris.

"Apa?! Brengsek aku tidak mau!" Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dan berteriak sekuat tenga. Xiumin, Kris, dan Chen, sudah menduga Sehun akan meledak karena dia ingin menemani Jongin disaat-saat pentingnya.

"Sehun itu adalah waktu tersingkat yang bisa kami usahakan, sampai kepala cabang yang baru dipilih."

"Aku tidak mau." Sehun berucap tegas sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke atas kursi.

"Berarti kau sudah rela jika cabang kita di Selandia Baru merugi." Ucap Kris.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sehun masih keras kepala.

"Berarti kau tidak peduli jika terjadi PHK masal untuk mengurangi pengeluaran perusahaan sebagai imbas dari kerugian perusahaan." Sambung Xiumin.

Sehun terdiam, begitupun dengan ketiga sahabatnya. "Aku—aku ingin menemani Jongin. Apa kalian tidak bisa mengusahakan?" Sehun melempar tatapan mengiba, jenis tatapan yang tidak pernah ia keluarkan lagi terakhir setelah pemakaman ayah kandungnya.

Chen dan Kris tak menjawab lalu Xiumin sebagai yang tertua selalu bisa diandalkan. "Kami akan berusaha agar kau tidak tinggal di sana lebih dari tiga bulan, aku bahkan akan mengusahakan agar kau bisa tinggal lebih singkat."

Sehun tidak menjawab, dia diam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab. "Aku butuh angin segar." Ucap Sehun mendengar permintaan itu Chen, Kris, dan Xiumin berdiri dari kursi yang mereka duduki kemudian melangkah meninggalkan ruangan Sehun. "Ah!" Sehun terkejut ketika ponselnya bergetar, panggilan dari Jongin. Sehun ragu untuk menjawab dan mengatakan sesuatu yang pasti tak ingin Jongin dengar. Pada akhirnya Sehun menjawab panggilan itu meski dengan berat hati. "Halo, Sayang." Sehun bisa mendengar tawa pelan Jongin. "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

" _Prosedurnya bisa dilakukan satu minggu lagi."_

"Ah benarkah! Aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Ingat, jangan membebani dirimu dengan berbagai hal yang tak perlu dipikirkan. Mengerti?"

" _Iya Sehun."_

"Baiklah aku akan menemuimu secepat mungkin, apa kau sibuk selama sisa hari sebelum prosedur dilaksanakan?"

" _Tidak, aku tidak mempunyai acara apa-apa, kau bisa datang dan menemuiku kapan saja."_

"Baiklah aku akan menemuimu, aku—harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan."

" _Hmmm, sampai jumpa Sehun."_

"Sampai jumpa Jongin." Ucap Sehun, memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan kabar tentang Selandia Baru dan memberitahukan semuanya kepada Jongin ketika mereka bertemu nanti. "Haaah…," Sehun mendesah pelan, ia letakkan ponselnya di atas meja kerja memutar tubuhnya dan menatap keramaian Myeong-Dong. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ini adalah pertama kali dirinya merasa seolah menemui jalan buntu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah selesai menghubungi Sehun?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Ada apa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, tidak ada. Sehun hanya sangat sibuk sekarang tapi dia berjanji akan segera menemuiku."

"Baguslah, Ayah dan Ibu juga sudah selesai mereka menunggumu. Kau sudah siap untuk pulang sekarang?"

"Iya _Hyung_."

"Ayo." Ucap Suho iapun menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dengan lembut dan menuntunnya perlahan. "Kurasa sebaiknya kita berlibur, agar pikiranmu ringan dan tidak terus memikirkan tentang prosedur yang akan kau lalui satu minggu lagi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Jongin tak langsung menjawab, Suho melihat keraguan tercetak jelas pada wajah Jongin. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, bisa diatur tergantung dengan jadwal Sehun menemuimu."

" _Hyung_ …," rengek Jongin merasa sangat malu karena kakaknya terus meledek mengenai hubungannya dengan Sehun.

 **TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**BLACK**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Previous**

"Kau sudah selesai menghubungi Sehun?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Ada apa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, tidak ada. Sehun hanya sangat sibuk sekarang tapi dia berjanji akan segera menemuiku."

"Baguslah, Ayah dan Ibu juga sudah selesai mereka menunggumu. Kau sudah siap untuk pulang sekarang?"

"Iya _Hyung_."

"Ayo." Ucap Suho iapun menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dengan lembut dan menuntunnya perlahan. "Kurasa sebaiknya kita berlibur, agar pikiranmu ringan dan tidak terus memikirkan tentang prosedur yang akan kau lalui satu minggu lagi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Jongin tak langsung menjawab, Suho melihat keraguan tercetak jelas pada wajah Jongin. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, bisa diatur tergantung dengan jadwal Sehun menemuimu."

" _Hyung_ …," rengek Jongin merasa sangat malu karena kakaknya terus meledek mengenai hubungannya dengan Sehun.

 **BAB TUJUH BELAS**

Sehun berdiri di depan pagar kediaman keluarga Kim, dia seharusnya menekan bel, memberitahukan kedatangannya lewat interkom, atau bisa juga menghubungi Jongin. Namun, Sehun entah mengapa merasa ragu-ragu untuk melangkah masuk dan memberikan kabar yang menyebalkan. "Aku harus memberitahu Jongin." Tegas Sehun sebelum menekan bel pagar luar kediaman keluarga Kim.

Nyonya Kim keluar dari rumah dan berlari kecil menghampiri pagar. "Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Ibu Jongin itu bertanya dengan ramah.

"Belum, saya baru saja sampai." Balas Sehun dengan sopan.

"Masuklah." Ucap nyonya Kim sambil membuka pintu pagar lebar-lebar agar Sehun bisa memasukkan mobilnya ke halaman rumah. Sementara Sehun memasukkan mobil, nyonya Kim menutup pagar kembali kali ini tanpa menguncinya. "Jongin ada di halaman belakang." ucap nyonya Kim sebelum beliau melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Terimakasih." Balas Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya iapun melangkahkan kedua kakinya perlahan memutari bangunan rumah keluarga Kim menuju halaman belakang.

Suasana musim gugur benar-benar kental di halaman belakang mungil keluarga Kim dengan dua pohon Maple yang dedaunannya berubah warna. Jongin terlihat duduk di atas tanah berumput dengan buku di tangannya. "Jongin."

"Sehun! Kau tidak bilang akan kemari." Ucap Jongin dengan nada terkejut, Sehun hanya tersenyum kemudian duduk di samping Jongin di atas rerumputan.

"Aku tidak sempat memberitahumu, akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk di kantor dan baru sekarang bisa mengunjungimu. Sudah lima hari aku tidak menemuimu, maaf Jongin."

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun, kau selalu menghubungiku jadi tidak masalah. Aku mengerti ada sedikit masalah di perusahaanmu, meski kau tak mengatakannya Kris hyung yang memberitahuku."

"Kris hyung?!" Tentu saja Sehun terkejut, pertama sejak kapan Kris akrab dengan Jongin dan tahu nomor ponsel Jongin, dan kedua dia cemas jika Kris menyampaikan kabar kepergiannya padahal Sehun ingin menyampaikannya sendiri kepada Jongin.

"Ya, Kris hyung, kenapa kau terkejut? Kami cukup akrab, Chen dan Xiumin hyung juga akrab denganku, sahabat-sahabatmu sangat baik aku senang berbicara dengan mereka."

Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Aku juga senang mendengar kau bisa dekat dengan orang lain. Ah ya, apalagi yang Kris hyung katakan tentangku?"

"Tidak ada, Kris hyung tidak mengatakan hal lain kecuali ada sedikit masalah di perusahaan dan kau yang tidak bisa pergi kemanapun. Ah, Kris hyung mengeluh tentang lembur dan kalian berempat yang bahkan harus tidur di kantor."

"Ahhhhh…., kalian mengobrol banyak rupanya." Balas Sehun dengan nada tidak suka, nada tidak suka itu untuk bercanda sebenarnya meski sisanya dia memang sedikit cemburu dengan kedekatan Jongin dan Kris.

"Bukannya kau sendiri pernah mengatakan jika kau harus membuka diriku untuk bertemu dengan orang lain dan berteman dengan mereka?"

"Ya, aku memang mengatakannya tapi jangan terlalu akrab." Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Kenapa?"

"Apa kau cemburu?" kali ini giliran Jongin yang menggoda Sehun.

"Tidak!" Sehun memekik canggung. "Siapa yang cemburu." Dengus Sehun dan tawa Jongin semakin keras saja. "Sudah." Sehun berucap tegas sambil menarik tubuh Jongin dan mendekapnya.

"Lepaskan aku mau membaca Sehun!" Pekik Jongin kesal dengan pelukan Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

"Hentikan membacamu, aku ingin jalan-jalan bersamamu."

"Jalan-jalan?" Jongin bertanya sambil menarik dirinya dari pelukan Sehun. "Jalan-jalan kemana?"

"Lotte World, bagaimana?"

"Itu taman hiburan yang sangat besar, pasti banyak orang di sana."

"Tidak ada orang di sana."

Jongin tertawa mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Itu tidak mungkin, taman hiburan dan taman bermain Sehun, bukannya pemakaman kau ini bercandamu tidak lucu."

"Lupakan saja bagian ramai dan sepi itu, apa kau mau pergi denganku kesana?"

"Aku—tidak terlalu nyaman dengan keramaian."

"Bagaimana kalau dicoba, sudah lama aku ingin kesana. Aku janji jika kau merasa tidak nyaman kita langsung pulang, bagaimana?!"

Jongin ingin sekali menolak namun kalimat Sehun terdengar memohon dan dia tidak sampai hati untuk menolaknya. "Baiklah, tapi langsung pulang saat aku merasa tidak nyaman?"

"Tentu." Sehun membalas mantap kemudian dia menarik tangan kanan Jongin. "Buku apa yang kau baca?"

"Moby Dick."

"Paus besar itu?"

Jongin tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Kau pernah membacanya?"

"Hanya sedikit, aku bosan jadi aku membaca sepuluh halaman pertama dan tiga halaman terakhir."

"Apa-apaan itu." gerutu Jongin menanggapi cara membaca Sehun yang kurang ajar.

"Kalau tidak salah penulisnya Herman Melville kan?"

"Ya, kau masih hapal nama penulisnya."

"Aku kan jenius." Ucap Sehun dengan besar kepala.

"Ah sudahlah." Dengus Jongin yang diiringi oleh tawa Sehun. Keduanya berjalan bersama memasuki rumah keluarga Kim dari pintu belakang, melewati dapur dan ruang makan sementara di sana sudah ada nyonya Kim dengan celemek merah muda sedang memanggang sesuatu.

"Jongin, Sehun." Nyonya Kim menyambut kedatangan keduanya dengan ramah. "Setengah jam lagi kueku matang, tunggulah."

"Sehun," bisik Jongin.

"Ah, nyonya Kim saya ingin mengajak Jongin jalan-jalan keluar."

"Jalan-jalan keluar, kemana?"

"Masih di sekitar Seoul." Jawab Sehun tidak menyebutkan Lotte World karena dia cemas jika nyonya Kim melarangnya pergi ke sana bersama Jongin. Keluarga Jongin terlalu protektif pada Jongin.

"Tentu saja di sekitar Seoul, sayang. Tapi kemana?"

Sehun hampir mendengus, dia tidak suka jika sudah ditanya macam-macam dan mendetail tapi inikan ibunya Jongin yang bertanya, tidak mungkin diacuhkan. "Lotte World."

"Lotte World! Di sana sangat besar dan ramai, Sehun apa kau serius mengajak Jongin pergi ke sana?!"

"Iya Nyonya, saya akan menjaga Jongin."

"Hentikan itu jangan memanggilku Nyonya!" suara nyonya Kim yang meninggi membuat Sehun dan Jongin tidak nyaman.

"Ibu tidak perlu berteriak jika Ibu tidak memberi izin, kami akan pergi ke tempat lain." Ucap Jongin.

"Apa kau tidak masalah mengunjungi tempat itu?" tanya nyonya Kim kepada sang putra.

"Aku tidak apa-apa ada Sehun, jika aku tidak nyaman aku akan langsung pulang. Sehun sudah berjanji padaku." Jongin mencoba menerangkan dengan perlahan dan sejelas mungkin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku percaya padamu Sehun, jaga Jongin baik-baik dan kurasa sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau memanggilku Ibu, bagaimana?"

"A—apa Nyonya?!" Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan perintah itu.

"Memanggilku Ibu apa itu terlalu berat untukmu?"

"Tidak, ah, baiklah Nyonya—maaf maksud saya Ibu."

"Jongin ganti pakaianmu dengan yang lebih hangat."

"Iya Ibu."

"Sehun tunggu di sini." Sehun mengangguk canggung ia lepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan kiri Jongin dan duduk pada salah satu kursi tinggi di belakang konter dapur. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah Ibu."

"Apa perutmu bisa menampung sedikit camilan?" Sehun mengangguk pelan. Nyonya Kim tersenyum kemudian menyodorkan toples kecil berisi kue kering _Fudgy Chocolate Chip_. "Makanlah."

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sehun tersenyum melihat nyonya Kim membuka tutup toples untuknya. Sehun mengambil satu kue kering dan memakannya pelan, sementara nyonya Kim kini duduk di hadapan Sehun, mengamati pemuda itu.

"Sehun."

"Iya Ibu."

"Apa kau sadar, jika kau sangat tampan." Kedua alis Sehun bertaut cukup bingung dengan kalimat dari nyonya Kim. "Apa kau pernah menghabiskan waktumu beberapa jam di depan cermin untuk menggumi wajah dan tubuhmu sendiri?"

"Tidak Ibu, saya tidak pernah memperhtikan hal-hal seperti itu. Saya rasa wajah saya biasa-biasa saja."

Nyonya Kim menggeleng pelan kemudian tertawa. "Tidak, kau sangat tampan. Dan aku rasa diluar sana banyak orang yang menginginkanmu, orang-orang yang lebih sempurna dari—Jongin."

Tatapan ramah Sehun berubah dingin kala nama Jongin disebut. "Apa maksud pembicaraan ini Nyonya?" Sehun kembali memanggil dengan sebutan _Nyonya_ pada ibu Jongin, entah mengapa pembicaraan ini membuatnya merasa tidak akrab lagi dengan ibu Jongin.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik pada Jongin?"

"Jika Anda meragukan ketulusan saya, saya tidak tahu bagaimana membuktikannya, saya hanya akan berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan Jongin."

"Aku mengerti hal itu dan aku yakin kau orang yang jujur. Aku hanya penasaran saja tentang apa yang membuatmu tertarik pada Jongin?"

"Banyak hal yang membuat saya tertarik pada Jongin. Maaf saya tidak bisa menyebutkannya satu persatu."

"Apa kau bisa menyebutkan satu hal yang membuatmu terkesan, satu hal saja?"

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab, memilih salah satu dari banyak hal bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dan satu hal yang paling berkesan dari Jongin…, "Jongin mengajari saya tentang arti kebahagiaan, dia membuat saya bahagia dengan cara yang sederhana, cara yang selama ini tidak pernah terbersit dalam pikiran saya."

"Seperti apa?" tuntut nyonya Kim.

"Hanya melihat Jongin tersenyum itu sangat membahagiakan."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sehun. "Saat jatuh cinta segalanya pasti akan terasa indah, bahkan hal-hal sederhanapun akan terasa indah tapi semakin lama cinta bisa saja hilang saat kau menemukan sesuatu yang lebih sempurna…,"

"Saya pernah menjalin hubungan dengan supermodel, penyanyi, pemain film, bintang iklan. Mereka tidak bisa membuat saya bertahan lebih dari dua minggu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin?"

"Jongin—Jongin seperti rumah tempatku kembali."

Nyonya Kim terkejut dengan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. "Kau bisa mendapatkan orang lain yang….,"

"Aku tidak bisa menggantikan Jongin." Sehun memotong cepat. "Dengan siapapun, aku tidak bisa menggantikan Jongin."

"Jongin kau sudah siap Sayang?!" Mendengar pertanyaan nyonya Kim membuat Sehun otomatis berbalik ke belakang melihat Jongin dalam balutan jaket tebal abu-abu dengan garis hitam pada bagian dada dan kedua saku depannya. Jongin mengangguk, Sehun tersenyum dan melompat turun dari kursi menghampiri Jongin.

"Kau sudah siap?" bisik Sehun. Jongin menggangguk pelan.

"Sehun?!" Jongin terkejut karena Sehun mengambil tongkatnya.

"Kau tidak memerlukan ini." Balas Sehun kening Jongin berkerut. "Aku ada untuk menjadi penunjuk arahmu." Jongin tertawa pelan dan memukul tepat di dada Sehun. "Aku tidak bercanda, Jongin."

"Baiklah, aku percaya kau tidak bercanda ayo pergi sekarang."

"Tapi kau tersenyum."

"Ada yang salah dengan tersenyum?!" Pekik Jongin sebenarnya dia sedikit geli mendengar ucapan Sehun, romantis memang, tapi secara bersamaan juga terdengar memalukan.

"Kami pergi dulu Ibu." Ucap Sehun berpamitan.

"Ibu kami pergi dulu." Sambung Jongin.

"Semoga kalian bersenang-senang, Jongin sudah makan siang tadi Sehun jadi jangan mencemaskan jika nanti dia kelaparan." Ucap nyonya Kim dengan nada bercanda sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa mendesis kesal, seharusnya ibunya tidak perlu mengatakan hal tidak penting itu.

"Baik Ibu." Balas Sehun, amarahnya sudah menghilang sekrang dan dia kembali memanggil nyonya Kim dengan panggilan Ibu, sesuai dengan permintaan nyonya Kim sendiri.

Sehun membantu Jongin masuk ke dalam mobil, memasangkan sabuk pengaman kemudian mencium pelan pelipis kiri Jongin. "Kau siap?"

"Ya." Balas Jongin singkat.

"Ayo berangkat!" Sehun berteriak ceria, mesin mobil menyala menimbulkan deru halus untuk saat ini ia akan menyimpan semua kecemasannya, menekannya dalam-dalam dan memanggilnya kembali di saat ia harus mengatakan semuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir menjadi kebiasaan ketika mereka keluar bersama, Sehun akan membantu Jongin turun dari mobil dan menuntunnya dengan sabar. Sehun mengatakan jika mereka sudah sampai dan mereka sudah memasuki kawasan Lotte World, namun Jongin tak mendengar suara keramaian. "Bukankah tempat ini seharusnya selalu ramai?"

"Iya."

"Dimana orang-orang?"

"Aku memesannya untuk kita berdua selama satu hari."

"Apa?! Sehun kau terlalu berlebihan!" Jongin memekik tak percaya namun saat ia merasakan tarikan lembut tangan Sehun, Jongin tahu jika Sehun tidak akan peduli dengan kepanikannya tadi. Sehun benar-benar keras kepala.

"Ayo mulai bermain, jangan membuang waktu lagi." Ucap Sehun.

Jongin hanya menuruti saja tarikan lembut Sehun karena dia tidak membawa tongkat dan belum pernah mengunjungi tempat ini, jadi Jongin benar-benar berada di lingkungan yang asing sekarang. Perahu Bajak Laut, Sehun menamai wahana yang ingin ia naiki sesuka hatinya keduanya berjalan menuju wahana berbentuk kapal laut raksasa itu. Hanya mereka berdua yang naik. Sehun menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Jongin erat.

"Sebentar lagi bergerak." Ucap Sehun setelah membantu Jongin naik, duduk, dan memakai pengaman.

"Waw." Ucap Jongin saat sesuatu yang ia naiki mulai bergerak pelan kemudian gerakan pelan itu berubah cepat. Jongin tertawa mendengar teriakkan Sehun yang terdengar lepas, sepertinya Sehun benar-benar membutuhkan liburan.

"Menyenangkan?!" Teriak Sehun.

"Ya!" Pekik Jongin, rasanya menyenangkan merasakan hembusan angin kencang serta pergerakan yang membuat dada dan perutmu seolah tergelitik.

Perlahan pergerakan mulai melambat dan akhirnya berhenti. "Hah, selesai." Ucap Sehun disela deru napasnya. "Kita turun dan mencoba wahana yang lain, bagaimana?"

"Tentu." Balas Jongin. Sehun tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dengan lembut. Tentu saja Sehun akan memilih wahana yang tidak terlalu ekstrim agar Jongin tidak takut atau terkejut saat menaikinya. Senyum Sehun mengembang saat melihat wahana indah dihadapannya yang tentu saja tidak berbahaya dan tidak memacu adrenalin sama sekali.

Wahana dengan patung-patung kuda dan kereta kuda yang berputar pelan terlihat indah dengan ratusan lampu warna-warni menghiasinya. "Ayo kita naik wahana lagi." Ucap Sehun dengan nada bersemangat.

Naik wahan kuda-kudaan pasti terlihat seperti anak-anak tapi Sehun tidak peduli karena tawa Jongin lebih penting daripada semua pemikiran menyebalkan seperti itu. "Jongin menoleh ke kanan!" Pekik Sehun, Jongin menurut dan Sehun mengambil gambar dirinya dan Jongin meski tubuh mereka berjarak. Empat kali putaran dan wahanapun berhenti.

Sehun membantu Jongin turun. "Apa kau sudah lapar?"

"Belum."

"Kau berkeringat." Ucap Sehun sambil menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahi Jongin sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum manis. "Aku ingin bermain ice skating."

"Di sana dingin." Ucap Jongin.

"Kita memakai jaket tebal."

"Aku belum pernah…,"

"Aku selalu bersamamu." Sehun memotong kalimat Jongin.

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin singkat tidak memiliki pilihan lain jika Sehun sudah mulai keras kepala seperti ini.

"Di belakang kita ada arena bermain ice skating yang besar."

"Ya, aku bisa merasakan suhu dinginnya." Balas Jongin.

"Kita pakai sepatu khusus dulu." Ucap Sehun sambil memakai sepatunya kemudian ia membantu memakaikan sepatu Jongin, mengikat tali sepatu itu dengan kuat. "Nah, selesai. Ayo kita masuk ke arena sekarang." Sehun melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Jongin menjaga agar Jongin tidak terjatuh.

Jongin berhenti melangkah saat Sehun berhenti. "Ada apa Sehun?"

"Jika kita melangkah satu langkah lagi, maka kita akan menginjak es. Apa kau siap?"

"Ya."

"Dihitungan ketiga kita melangkah ke es." Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Satu, dua, tiga." Sehun memberi aba-aba.

"Ah!" Jongin memekik pelan saat merasa kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang licin namun Sehun menahan tubuhnya dengan kuat agar tak terjatuh. Jongin mendengar tawa pelan Sehun.

"Ini mudah, seperti berjalan, kiri dan kanan, ikuti aba-abaku."

"Baiklah." Ucap Jongin singkat. Kemudian seperti yang diminta Sehun, Jongin menggerakkan kakinya sesuai dengan instruksi Sehun cukup aneh juga canggung, terkadang Jongin juga merasa takut untuk terjatuh namun Sehun menjaganya dan menuntunnya, Sehun memberinya kekuatan untuk menghadapi ketakutan dan mengambil langkah maju, sesuatu yang selama ini selalu ia coba untuk hindari.

"Ini menyenangkan bukan?" bisik Sehun dan Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. Jongin panik saat Sehun melepaskan pegangan pada pinggangnya namun kepanikan itu menghilang saat ia merasakan kedua tangan Sehun kini berada di pinggangnya kembali dan Jongin bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat Sehun di hadapannya. Sehun berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku mencintaimu Jongin." Bisik Sehun.

Jongin tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, namun dia bisa merasakan wajahnya perlahan mulai memanas. Jongin tersentak saat bibir hangat Sehun menyapu permukaan bibirnya yang dingin karena berada di arena ice skating yang bersuhu rendah. Perlahan Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Sehun saat Sehun memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sehun menarik ciumannya menangkup wajah Jongin. "Wajahmu dingin, kita keluar dari sini." Jongin mengangguk setuju. "Ayo." Ucap Sehun menuntun Jongin kembali, melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Jongin keduanya.

Setelah memakai sepatu sneaker mereka kembali Sehun menuntun Jongin menuju _snack bar_. "Apa kau lapar?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau camilan? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan?"

"Apa saja yang ada?"

"Hmmm," Sehun menggumam sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. "Banyak sekali, popcorn, curos, ada hot bar juga, banyak sekali."

"Permen kapas? Apa ada permen kapas?"

"Ada, kau mau?" Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin yang tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Baiklah ayo beli sekarang." Sehun berucap dengan antusias dan menarik Jongin menuju konter penjual permen kapas. Jongin diam mendengarkan Sehun menyebutkan pesanan. "Terimakasih." Ucap Sehun sambil memegang dua permen kapas yang dia pesan. "Kita cari tempat duduk."

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin singkat.

"Ada bangku di depan wahana kuda terbang."

"Yang kita naiki tadi?"

"Ya, yang kita naiki tadi. Kita duduk di sana, bagaimana?"

"Apa Sehun suka duduk di sana?"

"Aku tidak keberatan duduk dimana saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Jika tidak suka katakan, kita bisa mencari tempat duduk yang lain."

"Tidak ada bedanya duduk dimanapun," bisik Jongin.

"Apa?!" pekik Sehun tak mendengar jelas kalimat Jongin karena suara berisik dari wahana yang bergerak, namun ia yakin mendengar bagian _tidak ada bedanya_. "Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Dusta Jongin diiringi sebuah senyuman.

"Ayo kesana." Ajak Sehun.

Keduanya duduk bersama menikmati permen kapas. "Aku tidak menyangka kau memesan seluruh taman bermain, hanya untuk kita berdua, pasti sangat mahal." Sehun hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Sehun aku serius?!" Jongin memekik kesal.

"Tidak mahal, tidak ada yang lebih mahal dari sebuah kebahagiaan. Apa kau senang?"

"Ya, aku melakukan banyak hal yang belum pernah aku lakukan. Menaiki kapal bajak laut, lalu sesuatu yang kau sebut kuda terbang, dan bermain ice skating. Itu hebat."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Dua hari lagi prosedur akan dilaksankan kan?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun tersenyum tangan kirinya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin. Sekarang saatnya untuk mengatakan pada Jongin. "Jongin."

"Hmmm?"

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu, aku harus pergi ke Selandia Baru dan tinggal di sana selama tiga bulan."

Jongin cukup terkejut tapi dia tahu jika pergi ke Selandia Baru adalah hal penting yang harus Sehun lakukan. "Tidak apa-apa, pergilah Sehun."

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, dadanya terasa sesak, ia tatap wajah manis Jongin lekat-lekat. Mungkin seperti ini rasanya saat ayahnya menangis dulu saat melewatkan upacara kelulusannya, saat kau melewatkan sesuatu yang penting yangdialami oleh orang yang sangat berharga bagimu, yang bahkan kau rela melakukan apa saja agar dia bahagia. Pasti akan terasa seolah kau telah melewatkan segalanya. "Maaf," bisik Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi, ada email, ada media sosial, kita tidak akan benar-benar terpisah di tengah kecanggihan teknologi, Sehun." Hibur Jongin.

"Tapi kita tidak benar-benar bertemu."

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun. Sekarang giliranku yang akan mengatakan, jangan membebani pikiranmu semua akan baik-baik saja jika kau berpikir semuanya baik-baik saja."

Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin, Jongin yang terkejut menjatuhkan permen kapas yang sedang dipegangnya. Namun, Jongin tidak akan merasa kesal sekarang meski permen kapas itu sangat lezat. "Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, aku tidak ingin pergi jauh darimu Jongin."

"Hanya untuk tiga bulan kan? Ada yang terpisah sangat lama tapi mereka baik-baik saja, karena mereka percaya semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Memang siapa yang berpisah dalam waktu lama?" Sehun bertanya masih dalam posisi yang sama memeluk Jongin. Jongin tersenyum simpul, merasa kali ini sifat Sehun kekakanakan dan manja sekali.

"Ayah dan ibuku saat ayahku harus ikut wajib militer, bukankah seluruh pasangan kekasih di Korea harus terpisah karena kewajiban itu, ah bukan hanya pasangan kekasih, tapi para orangtua juga harus berpisah dari anak-anak mereka. Ini tidak untuk selamanya jadi percayalah semuanya akan baik-baik saja Sehun." Jongin mencoba bersikap bijaksana dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun tenang.

"Jika lebih dari tiga bulan aku akan pulang dan menjemputmu, kau akan tinggal bersamaku di Selandia Baru." Jongin hanya tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Sehun.

Tiga bulan pasti akan terasa sangat berat namun Sehun memiliki tanggungjawab yang tidak bisa dihindari dan Jongin tahu dengan benar, untuk tidak bersikap egois. "Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Pukul berapa?"

"Tujuh malam."

"Ayo."

"Bagaimana jika makan malam bersama?"

"Kau yang makan malam dirumahku."

"Baiklah." Jongin tersenyum lebar padahal awalnya dia berpikir jika Sehun akan menolak ternyata Sehun bersedia untuk makan malam dirumahnya.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat ke Selandia Baru?"

"Dua hari lagi."

"Saat prosedurku dilaksankan."

"Ya." Sehun menjawab pelan ia benar-benar tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

"Pukul berapa?"

"Penerbangan pagi, pukul tujuh."

"Ah, aku bisa mengantarmu aku baru masuk ke rumah sakit pukul tiga sore."

"Itu—ide yang bagus." Sehun menjawab sedikit ragu karena ia yakin kehadiran Jongin justru akan membuat semuanya semakin berat sementara ia sendiri tidak bisa menghindari Jongin di pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, jangan bersikap seperti ini, seperti kita—akan berpisah selamanya."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah jauh darimu."

"Hanya tiga bulan, jika lebih dari itu kita masih bisa berhubungan jadi jangan mencemaskan apapun."

"Ternyata tidak mudah melakukannya." Ucap Sehun kemudian diiringi tawa pelan. "Tidak mudah untuk tidak mencemaskan apapun."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Kalau begitu kau bisa mencemaskan sesuatu tapi intensitasnya dikurangi, jangan terus merasa cemas."

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya, ayo kita pulang sekarang."

"Tentu." Balas Jongin singkat. Sehun menarik tangan kanan Jongin perlahan mengajaknya berdiri dari bangku yang mereka duduki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Makan malam dengan keluargamu sangat menyenangkan." ucap Sehun, Jongin hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab. "Aku akan menghubungimu setelah sampai…,"

"Istirahatlah Sehun, besok kau bisa menghubungiku lagi. Kurasa kau juga harus menyiapkan banyak hal untuk pergi ke Selandia Baru."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi Jongin."

"Sampai jumpa Sehun." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin kemudian mencium singkat bibir Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sehun.

"Aku juga." Jongin membalas diiringi seulas senyuman.

"Masuklah udara semakin dingin, ibumu sudah berdiri di beranda untuk membuka dan menutup pagar rumah," ucap Sehun dengan nada bercanda Jongin tertawa pelan kemudian memukul pelan dada Sehun. Satu hal yang Sehun ketahui lagi tentang Jongin, dia akan refleks memukul jika sedang antusias. "Sampai jumpa," ucap Sehun ia mendaratkan ciuman singkat pada pipi kanan Jongin sebelum berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya.

Jongin mendengar langkah kaki lain mendekat, berarti apa yang Sehun katakan tentang kehadiran ibunya bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. "Masuklah Jongin, diluar dingin." Ucap nyonya Kim, Jongin menurut ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah menggunakan tongkatnya. "Ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan dari Ibu?"

Jongin mengernyit ia tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki ibunya atau dirinya yang memang sedang tidak fokus. "Maksud Ibu, aku dan Sehun?"

"Tentu saja kalian, siapa lagi." Balas nyonya Kim.

"Tidak ada yang kami sembunyikan."

"Jongin, aku ibumu."

Jongin tahu ibunya tidak akan berhenti sampai beliau mendapatkan apa yang beliau inginkan. "Sehun akan pergi ke Selandia Baru."

"Kapan? Berapa lama?"

"Lusa pagi, tiga bulan kurang lebih."

"Berarti saat kau menjalani prosedur pengobatan—Sehun tidak ada disampingmu?"

"Sehun memiliki hal lain yang lebih penting Ibu."

"Apa kau tidak penting baginya?"

"Bukan seperti itu—perusahaannya, dia bertanggungjawab atas perusahaan dan ribuan orang yang bekerja untuknya. Dia tidak bisa mengabaikan tanggung jawab….,"

"Seharusnya dia menemanimu." Potong nyonya Kim.

Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Aku justru akan sangat marah jika dia tetap tinggal dan menemaniku."

"Bagaimana jika Sehun tidak kembali lagi? Bagaimana jika dia menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik darimu?"

"Aku percaya pada Sehun." Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam sembari berpikir kalimat seperti apa yang tepat untuk diucapkan kepada ibunya. "Ibu—percayalah pada Sehun jangan berpikiran buruk lagi tentangnya."

"Ibu tidak ingin kau terluka lagi."

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih karena Ibu selalu menyayangiku dan memikirkanku."

"Tentu saja Ibu akan selalu menyayangimu selamanya sampai kapanpun." Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang ibu. "Tidurlah malam semakin larut."

"Aku baru saja makan malam Ibu, mungkin aku akan menulis sebentar."

"Ingat jangan terlalu lelah, besok lusa prosedur akan dilaksanakan Ibu berharap semua berjalan dengan baik."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam. Nyonya Kim mengusak puncak kepala sang putra sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar Jongin.

 **TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**BLACK**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Previous**

"Seharusnya dia menemanimu." Potong nyonya Kim.

Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Aku justru akan sangat marah jika dia tetap tinggal dan menemaniku."

"Bagaimana jika Sehun tidak kembali lagi? Bagaimana jika dia menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik darimu?"

"Aku percaya pada Sehun." Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam sembari berpikir kalimat seperti apa yang tepat untuk diucapkan kepada ibunya. "Ibu—percayalah pada Sehun jangan berpikiran buruk lagi tentangnya."

"Ibu tidak ingin kau terluka lagi."

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih karena Ibu selalu menyayangiku dan memikirkanku."

"Tentu saja Ibu akan selalu menyayangimu selamanya sampai kapanpun." Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang ibu. "Tidurlah malam semakin larut."

"Aku baru saja makan malam Ibu, mungkin aku akan menulis sebentar."

"Ingat jangan terlalu lelah, besok lusa prosedur akan dilaksanakan Ibu berharap semua berjalan dengan baik."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam. Nyonya Kim mengusak puncak kepala sang putra sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar Jongin.

 **BAB DELAPAN BELAS**

"Brengsek!" Sehun memekik marah ia tidak tahu jika jadwal penerbangan dimajukan dan sekarang dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jongin dan mengucapkan perpisahan.

"Maaf Sehun tapi kami benar-benar tidak bisa mengaturnya." Ucap Xiumin penuh sesal sedangkan Kris dan Chen memilih bungkam dalam situasi seperti ini hanya Xiumin yang tidak akan pernah mendapat pukulan dari Sehun.

"Jika lebih dari tiga bulan aku akan pergi dari sana apapun yang terjadi aku tidak peduli." Dengus Sehun sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi dia tidak perlu menunggu karena ini adalah penerbangan khusus padahal Sehun bersedia naik pesawat kelas ekonomi meski sedikit tidak nyaman, meski kakinya tertekuk, yang penting dia bisa berjumpa dengan Jongin dan mengucap perpisahan. Tapi Sehun tahu jika dirinya tidak boleh egois.

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam menekan amarahnya. "Sampaikan salam dan maafku pada Jongin." ucap Sehun sebab dia tidak bisa membuka ponselnya sekarang.

Chen dan Kris memilih diam, Xiumin mengangguk pelan. "Semoga penerbanganmu lancar."

"Terimakasih." Balas Sehun singkat ia masih merasa sesak, sesak karena amarah karena itu tidak banyak pilihan kata yang muncul di dalam kepalanya. "Katakan pada Jongin juga aku akan menghubunginya sesering mungkin." Xiumin mengangguk pelan, ia tahu benar jika Sehun tidak ingin pergi. Xiumin bahkan sempat merasa takjub seorang Oh Sehun bisa mencintai dengan tulus.

Xiumin memutar tubuhnya setelah Sehun benar-benar pergi. "Kalian tunggulah sebentar aku akan menghubungi Jongin." Ucap Xiumin sebelum melangkah pergi melewati Kris dan Chen.

"Ya _Hyung_." Jawab kedua orang itu bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin kau sudah siap?" Suho bertanya dengan lembut.

"Ya."

"Jongin kenakan syalmu dengan benar." Kening Jongin berkerut, Sehun tersenyum simpul kemudian berjalan mendekati Jongin dan melingkarkan syal merah di leher Jongin dengan benar.

"Sudah hangat kan?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Bagus, aku tunggu di luar sekalian memanaskan mobil."

"Baik _Hyung_." Suho menatap wajah Jongin selama beberapa detik lebih lama sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Jongin merasakan ponsel di dalam saku mantel musim gugurnya bergetar ia bergegas meraih ponsel tersebut berharap jika panggilan itu dari Sehun.

" _Halo Jongin_."

Jongin cukup kecewa mendengar suara Xiumin bukan Sehun. "Halo _Hyung_." Balas Jongin pelan.

" _Aku ingin mengabarkan jika Sehun terbang lebih awal, perubahan jadwal mendadak aku, Kris, dan Chen tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sehun berjanji akan sering menghubungimu dan kami berharap semoga prosedur pengobatanmu hari ini berjalan dengan lancar."_

"Terimakasih _Hyung_."

" _Sampai jumpa Jongin, aku akan menyempatkan untuk mengunjungimu dengan Kris dan Chen juga."_

Kalimat Xiumin membuat Jongin sedikit merasa terhibur. "Terimakasih _Hyung_."

" _Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa."_

"Sampai jumpa." Jongin mengambil napas dalam-dalam, berpisah dengan Sehun itu sangat sulit karena Sehun dalam waktu singkat telah menjadi segalanya bagi Jongin. Memberinya keberanian, memberinya harapan, dan tentu saja memberinya cinta yang sangat besar. Jongin duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat tidur sambil memegangi ponselnya.

"Jongin, kakakmu sudah menunggu di luar!" panggilan dari sang ibu membuat Jongin berjingkat. "Maaf, Ibu mengagetkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa Ibu, aku—sedikit melamun." Jongin mendengar tawa pelan dari ibunya. "Ibu—katakan pada Suho hyung aku tidak jadi ke bandara, Sehun sudah berangkat penerbangannya dimajukan mendadak."

"Ah!" nyonya Kim memekik kaget. "Benarkah Sayang?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. Nyonya Kim berjalan mendekat kemudian memeluk Jongin dengan erat.

"Ibu…," rengek Jongin kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Ah Ibu pikir kau akan sedih?!" pekik nyonya Kim sambil melepaskan pelukan beliau dan menatap wajah sang putra lekat-lekat.

"Aku memang sedih."

"Tapi tidak menangis?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Sehun pergi karena kewajibannya untuk apa aku menangis? Kami akan bertemu lagi, kami pasti bertemu kembali."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ibu akan keluar dan memberitahu kakakmu ganti bajumu lalu kau bisa istirahat jam dua belas siang kita pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Iya Ibu."

"Butuh bantuan untuk melepas mantelmu?" goda nyonya Kim.

"Tidak Ibu." Balas Jongin diiringi oleh sebuah senyuman.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan membebani pikiranmu dengan apapun, mengerti?"

"Ya." Balas Jongin singkat sambil mengangguk pelan.

Nyonya Kim sedikit merendahkan tubuh beliau dan mengecup pelan kening Jongin. "Ibu menyayangimu, kami semua menyayangimu."

"Terimakasih banyak." Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam setelah mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Perlahan ia lepas mantel dan syalnya meletakkan kedua barang itu di atas meja nakas, ia raih ponsel di dalam saku celananya, membuka menu jam dan menekan salah satu tombol kemudian terdengar suara yang memberitahukan pukul berapa sekarang.

"Masih ada enam jam lagi sebelum pukul dua belas," Jongin bergumam pelan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang tempat tidur. Berpikir apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan sekarang. "Kurasa Sehun pasti ada di pesawat, mendengarkan musik atau menonton sesuatu, mungkin membaca atau bisa juga tidur." Jongin berkata seorang diri.

Jongin bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, tiba-tiba dia ingin melakukan sesuatu cepat-cepat ia raih ponselnya dari nakas dan menghubungi nomor Xiumin. Panggilannya tak dijawab, Jongin juga menghubungi Kris dan Chen, mereka semua tidak menjawab panggilannya. "Suho hyung." Ucap Jongin iapun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Jongin tidak memerlukan tongkat untuk beraktifitas di dalam rumah karena dia sudah hapal dengan seluk beluk tempat tinggalnya, dan nyonya Kim memang tidak mengubah apapun keadaan rumah tempat tinggal keluarganya sejak Jongin mulai berjalan, yang berarti sejak dua puluh satu tahun yang lalu.

"Jongin." Jongin tersenyum mendengar suara kakaknya yang memanggil namanya, seperti dugaannya seluruh anggota keluarganya berkumpul di meja makan. "Ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?"

"Bisakah Suho hyung menanyakan alamat email Sehun pada Lay hyung?"

"Tentu, aku akan menghubungi Lay sekarang." Jongin mengangguk pelan kemudian dia merasakan tangan seseorang memegang lengan kanannya.

"Ini Ibu, duduklah sambil menunggu kakakmu." Ucap nyonya Kim. Jongin menurut ia menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di sana menunggu Suho dengan debaran jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat.

"Sudah, Lay sudah mengirim alamat email Sehun."

"Aku ingin mengirim pesan pada Sehun, apa Suho hyung bisa membantuku?"

"Tentu." Jongin tersenyum kemudian berdiri dari kursinya, Suho berjalan di samping sang adik memeluk lengan kanan Jongin. Keduanya berjalan menuju kamar Jongin.

Suho menyalakan komputer Jongin dan membuka mesin pencari. "Tolong bukakan emailku, _Hyung_."

"Tentu, sayang." Balas Suho.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu." protes Jongin yang ditanggapi dengan tawa pelan dari Suho.

"Sudah, lalu apa. Tuliskan pesan untuk Sehun."

"Kenapa tidak menuliskannya sendiri, kau tinggal memakai _earphone_ mu."

"Aku gugup." Jawaban polos dari Jongin membuat Suho harus mati-matian menahan tawa.

" _Hyung_ juga gugup saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Lay hyung, jangan menertawaiku!" Jongin kembali memprotes.

"Baiklah, alamat Sehun sudah aku tulis dan aku simpan, lalu apa aku juga harus menulisakan pesanmu kepada Sehun?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Bukannya itu urusan pribadi?"

"Aku—aku akan membuatnya tidak terlalu pribadi." Dan tawa Suho akhirnya meledak mendengar penuturan polos Jongin. Jongin hanya menekuk wajahnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya agar Suho tahu jika dirinya sedang kesal sekarang.

"Ah baiklah." Ucap Suho setelah dirinya merasa puas tertawa.

"Ah Suho hyung sudah puas tertawa?" sindir Jongin.

"Maaf, kau polos sekali, maaf aku tidak akan tertawa lagi. Baiklah, sebutkan apa yang ingin kau katakan pada Sehun dan aku akan menuliskan sesuai dengan setiap kata yang kau ucapkan."

"Terimakasih _Hyung_." Jongin berucap tulus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Penerbangan selama dua belas jam ditambah perbedaan waktu membuat Sehun sedikit bingung, apalagi dia belum mencocokkan waktu Seoul, Korea Selatan dengan Wellington, Selandia Baru. "Pukul berapa sekarang?" Sehun bertanya pada sopirnya yang kebetulan adalah orang Korea.

"Anda bertanya waktu Seoul atau Wellington Tuan?"

"Dua-duanya." Balas Sehun.

"Anda berangkat pukul enam pagi dari Seoul menempuh perjalanan selama dua belas jam sekarang pukul enam sore waktu Seoul, karena waktu Wellington lebih lambat dari Seoul selama empat jam sekarang pukul dua sore."

"Terimakasih." Balas Sehun singkat berikutnya ia memperhatikan jalanan lengang di Wellington dengan pemandangan laut lepas yang sangat indah. Suasananya berbeda dengan Seoul, Sehun akan sangat menyukai tempat ini jika dirinya belum bertemu dengan Jongin.

Pukul dua sore prosedur Jongin dilaksanakan dan sekarang sudah pukul enam sore di Seoul, semuanya terlambat. Sehun mengambil ponselnya berniat untuk menghubungi nomor Jongin namun ia urung melakukannya karena teringat ponselnya masih memakai kartu Korea yang belum di set untuk digunakan di luar negeri.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin Anda hubungi Tuan?"

"Ya."

"Apa Anda belum mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang?" Sehun tak membalas kecuali tatapan tajam yang ia lemparkan, sungguh, ia tak terlalu suka jika orang lain mulai peduli dengan kehidupan pribadinya.

"Maaf saya sudah lancang Tuan. Sebentar lagi sampai di villa Anda, Anda bisa menggunakan fasilitas di sana untuk menghubungi orang yang ingin Anda hubungi."

"Aku tahu itu." Sehun mendengus kemudian melempar tatapannya ke luar, mengamati laut luas yang dilaluinya.

Sehun turun dari sedan merah yang menjemputnya dari bandara. Suasana di Wellington menyenangkan udara sejuk dan langit tampak cerah. Udara di Wellington hangat karena bulan November adalah musim semi berbeda dengan Seoul yang memasuki musim dingin. Dengan malas Sehun menyeret koper merah besarnya memasuki villa miliknya yang berada satu kawasan dengan Harbour Bay.

Villa miliknya terawat dengan sangat baik meski tidak ada penghuni yang tinggal, Sehun juga jarang sekali datang karena tempat ini adalah tempat yang dibangun oleh ayahnya dan datang ke tempat ini hanya akan membangkitkan kenangan yang tidak ingin ia ingat.

Sehun mencampakan kopernya di dekat pintu masuk, ia melangkah menuju halaman belakang tanpa melepas sepatunya. Halaman belakang di sini berbeda dengan halaman belakang tempat tinggalnya di Seoul, halaman belakang di Wellington adalah laut lepas dengan dermaga kecil pribadi. Sehun berjalan pelan melintasi dermaga merasakan sejuknya hembusan angin, tak lama ia sampai di ujung dermaga. Kedua sepatunya ia lepas bersama kaos kaki kemudian dia duduk dengan kedua kaki terjuntai terbenam ke dalam air laut jernih sebatas mata kaki, rasa penatnya seolah menghilang melihat laut lepas di hadapannya. "Email." Gumam Sehun, dahinya berkerut. Hanya Xiumin, Kris, Chen, dan Lay yang mengetahui alamat email pribadinya.

 **Subjek: Halo Sehun**

Halo Sehun, aku Jongin. Ah kau pasti sudah tahu dari nama emailku. Lay hyung yang memberikan alamat emailmu setelah ini kurasa aku akan jarang memberimu kabar karena aku tidak bisa bebas memakai ponsel dan komputer, aku harus banyak beristirahat setelah prosedur dilaksanakan. Aku gugup, tapi aku berusaha untuk kuat dan melewati semua ini karena aku tidak bisa mundur lagi. Terimakasih karenamu aku merasa kuat, terimakasih karena kita bertemu, sampai jumpa lagi Sehun, mungkin saat kita berjumpa nanti aku bisa melihat wajahmu, tidak ada yang tahu keajaiban seperti apa yang bisa terjadi bukan?

Kudengar Selandia Baru menyenangkan, kuharap kau punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang jangan hanya bekerja saja.

"Jongin," Sehun bergumam pelan, ada perasaan lega di dalam dirinya mengetahui jika Jongin baik-baik saja dan Jongin mengingatnya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan kedua matanya mulai buram karena air mata yang terbentuk dengan cepat. Sehun tidak pernah mengira dirinya akan merasakan sebuah cinta sejati yang sering disebut dalam dongeng. Selama ini ia selalu meragukan dan meremehkan cinta, sebagai perasaan sesaat yang akan menghilang dengan cepat, seperti rasa cinta ibunya kepada mendiang ayahnya.

Cinta tanpa syarat, cinta yang menerima semua kekurangan, cinta yang tulus, cinta yang saling melengkapi. Sehun merasakan semua itu bersama dengan Jongin, bersama Jongin, dirinya bersedia untuk melakukan apapun agar Jongin merasa bahagia. Menghapus air mata yang terbentuk pada kedua bola matanya, Sehun langsung membalas email Jongin berharap Jongin akan membaca balasan emailnya secepat mungkin, kemudian membalas emailnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim pulang untuk mengambil barang-barang Jongin serta membeli beberapa barang yang mungkin akan Jongin butuhkan selama tiga hari ke depan. Suho dan Lay duduk di sisi kanan dan kiri ranjang Jongin. Setelah prosedur yang berlangsung selama empat jam kini Jongin tertidur.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Lay sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Suho dengan lembut. Suho hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku yakin itu." lanjut Lay mencoba agar Suho lebih tenang dan semakin yakin.

"Kapan Jongin bangun," gumam Suho.

"Kita tunggu saja, setelah Jongin bangun apa kau akan bertanya banyak hal padanya?" Suho mengangguk pelan. "Jangan membuat adikmu terlalu lelah."

"Aku akan bertanya banyak hal padanya, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin memberitahukan padanya jika ada email balasan dari Sehun. Dia pasti senang." Lay tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Suho.

"Apa kau percaya pada Sehun sekarang?"

"Bagaimana ya…," Suho menggantung kalimatnya. "Meski aku belum sepenuhnya percaya, Jongin terlihat sangat bahagia saat bersama Sehun kurasa aku harus mulai mempercayai Sehun."

"Itu bagus, kau tidak membaca pesan Sehun kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Suho memekik dramatis.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Balas Lay.

"Aku sudah bangun."

"Ah ya—Jongin kau sudah bangun!" Suho kembali memekik dramatis dan itu mulai menyebalkan buktinya Lay mendesis pelan mendengar pekikan itu.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" Lay bartanya dengan lembut.

"Sejak Lay dan Suho hyung mulai mengobrol." Jawab Jongin kemudian duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang, tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh perban yang menutupi kedua matanya. "Kapan ini bisa dibuka? Aku mulai risih."

"Tiga hari lagi juga akan dibuka."

"Dibuka untuk diganti yang baru."

Suho dan Lay berpandangan, Lay berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mendekati ranjang Jongin. "Tiga minggu lagi, bersabarlah." Jongin tersenyum tipis mendengar penjelasan dari Lay.

"Sehun membalas emailmu! Apa kau mau mendengarnya?!" Suho berucap dengan antusias untuk mencairkan suasana. "Sebelum Ayah dan Ibu datang." Sambung Suho. Jongin tertawa pelan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah akan aku bacakan." Ucap Suho iapun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat tidur Jongin.

"Duduklah." Ucap Lay dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kursi dan membiarkan Suho duduk di tepi ranjang.

Suho duduk di tepi ranjang Jongin, dia sudah membuka email Jongin di ponselnya. "Aku mulai ya." Suho melirik Jongin.

"Ya _Hyung_."

"Jongin aku sangat bahagia membaca pesanmu, terimakasih kau mau bertanya emailku pada Lay hyung, pasti merepotkan. Aku sampai di Wellington pukul dua siang, di sini lebih lambat empat jam dari Seoul. Dan sekarang musim semi, udaranya lebih hangat daripada Seoul yang menjelang musim dingin. Laut di Wellington sangat indah, aku ingin menunjukkan banyak hal padamu terutama rumah Hobbit, kau tahu kan tempat tinggal Bilbo dan Frodo Bagins di The Lord Of The Ring. Keajaiban, semoga hal itu terjadi padamu, aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau bisa melihat wajahku dan melihat semua hal disekitarmu saat kita bertemu lagi tapi jika itu tidak terjadi, jangan menangis aku mohon, aku akan terus mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi, jadi jangan membebani pikiranmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemani saat prosedurmu dilaksanakan, aku sungguh menyesal. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Sampai jumpa lagi Jongin. Ah ya, aku akan berusaha untuk menikmati Wellington disela kesibukanku." Suho mengamati wajah Jongin lekat-lekat.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Ya, email yang Sehun tulis sudah aku bacakan semuanya." Balas Suho.

Itu—aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa." Ucap Jongin kemudian diiringi oleh tawa pelan.

Suho mengusak pelan rambut Jongin. "Sehun sangat mencintaimu." Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan dari kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Kau ingin membalas email Sehun?" Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Katakan apapun aku siap jika kau siap." Ucap Suho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun hanya mendesis pelan rasanya ia ingin membuang orang-orangnya yang tidak becus ke laut sekarang juga apa tiga bulan tidak cukup untuk menemukan kepala cabang baru. Dan sekarang dia harus berada di tempat ini lebih lama. Mendengar kabar bahwa dirinya harus tinggal lebih lama, Sehun merasa kepalanya pening seolah ingin pecah, dan kehadiran seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruangan kantornya kemudian melangkah masuk, sama sekali tak membantu.

Dia tak ingin diganggu sekarang, dan seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang lebih dari sekedar gangguan. "Sehun."

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini nyonya Zhang?"

"Apa kita bisa berbicara?"

"Maaf."

"Sehun sebentar saja. Ibu mohon, sebentar saja setelah itu Ibu tak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Sehun merasa ragu namun meski hubungannya dengan sang ibu tak baik tetap saja perempuan di hadapannya adalah seseorang yang telah mengandung dan melahirkan dirinya. "Baik."

"Kita bisa membeli makanan ringan dan mengobrol di pantai, bagaimana?"

"Hanya sebentar." Ucap Sehun sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan kantornya mendahului sang ibu, nyonya Zhang hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Dirinya cukup sadar bahwa selama ini tidak pernah menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Sehun, juga menjadi istri yang baik untuk suami pertamanya.

"Terimakasih Anda sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Seoul untuk menemui saya."

"Sehun aku ibumu."

"Maaf."

"Sehun apa kau belum bisa memaafkan ibumu?"

"Jika itu mengenai pernikahan Anda saya sudah melupakan hal itu tapi soal Anda yang berurusan dengan Irene saya tidak bisa melupakannya."

"Sehun…,"

"Saya rasa pembicaraan ini sudah cukup, maaf saya sibuk dan harus bergegas." Ucap Sehun sambil berdiri dari kursinya, namun lengan kanannya segera ditahan oleh sang Ibu.

"Ibu mohon, maafkan Ibu, Ibu ingin hubungan kita kembali membaik."

"Apa hubungan kita pernah membaik?"

"Kau anakku, aku mengandung dan melahirkanmu Sehun."

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. "Tapi Anda—Anda menelantarkan saya."

"Untuk itu tolong mafkan Ibu. Ibu ingin ada di dalam kehidupanmu."

"Apa Ibu bisa menerima Jongin? Apa ini bukan sandiwara Ibu yang lain?"

"Tidak, ini bukan sandiwara Ibu yang lain. Ibu benar-benar ingin berada di dalam kehidupanmu Sehun."

"Saya—saya akan mempertimbangkannya." Sehun beranjak pergi dan sang Ibu tak lagi menahan kepergiannya.

Kedua kaki jenjang Sehun membawanya melintasi pantai, sesekali memandangi orang-orang yang berkumpul menikmati pantai dan laut. Berkumpul dengan teman-teman serta keluarga mereka. Sehun merasa dadanya sesak, dan tangan kanannya meraih ponselnya membaca ulang email Jongin yang dikirim hampi empat minggu yang lalu dan sejak saat itu Jongin tidak lagi mengirimkan email.

Sehun menghubungi Xiumin, untuk menanyakan keadaan Jongin, Xiumin hanya mengatakan jika Jongin baik-baik saja dan dia sibuk dengan tulisan terbarunya. Sehun sempat kecewa karena merasa Jongin melupakannya tapi lama-kelamaan dia mengerti atau lebih tepatnya berusaha untuk mengerti. Jongin mengerti tentang pekerjaannya dan sekarang gilirannya untuk mengerti pekerjaan Jongin.

 **Subjek: perban itu menyebalkan**

Perbannya akan dilepas tiga minggu lagi, dan aku sudah merasa sangat risih. Aku mulai mengerjakan tulisan terbaruku dan kurasa aku bisa menulis akhir yang bahagia untuk cerita ini, aku tidak sabar untuk membagi ceritaku denganmu Sehun sebelum aku memberikannya pada penerbit. Apa kau cukup bersenang-senang di sana? Semoga kau selalu sehat. Aku merindukanmu, sampai jumpa Sehun.

"Jongin kau dimana? Apa kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu," bisik Sehun sambil mendongak menatap langit cerah Wellington.

"Sehun!" teriakkan itu mengejutkan Sehun, ia berbalik memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Xiumin dan Kris.

" _Hyung_ apa…," belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kris langsung menarik lengan kanannya.

"Diam, kami menculikmu kau harus pulang ke Korea Selatan sekarang juga."

"Kenapa? Ini baru satu bulan!" pekik Sehun.

"Diam dan menurutlah, kami menculikmu." Tegas Xiumin maka Sehunpun bungkam.

Sehun duduk di kursi penumpang belakang diapit Xiumin dan Kris. "Semua yang ingin kau lakukan, semua yang kau butuhkan ada di pesawat, kita menggunakan jet pribadi untuk ke Seoul." Xiumin seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sehun.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" Sehun merasa curiga.

"Aku melihat ibumu." Kris menjawab sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Ya." Balas Sehun singkat.

"Apa yang diinginkan orang itu?!" pekik Kris dramatis.

"Kris hormati orang yang lebih tua." Xiumin memberi nasihat, Kris hanya memasang tampang bodoh andalannya.

"Ibuku ingin memulai hubungan yang lebih baik denganku." Jawab Sehun.

"Aaaahhhh rupanya seperti itu, nyonya Zhang terbang jauh-jauh dari Seoul ke Wellington. Menurutku tidak apa-apa tapi kau jangan terlalu percaya." PLAK! Xiumin mendaratkan pukulan manis pada belakang kepala Kris. Kris melempar tatapan tajam yang sama sekali tak menakuti Xiumin. "Bersikaplah yang sopan pada ibu kandung Sehun." Xiumin kembali memberi nasihat.

"Tapi Ibu kandung Sehun bisa dikategorikan sebagai Ibu kandung yang tidak bertanggungjawab."

"Kris hyung benar." Ucapan Sehun menghentikan niatan Xiumin untuk memukul kepala Kris kedua kalinya. "Aku akan memberi kesempatan pada ibuku tapi aku juga tidak akan langsung percaya, aku takut itu hanya sandiwara, aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jongin. Jongin, apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Jongin? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya?" Sehun menatap Xiumin dan Kris bergantian dengan tatapan cemas.

"Iya, ini—ada hubungannya dengan Jongin." Kalimat Xiumin mengejutkan Sehun. "Perban Jongin akan dibuka dan semua akan tahu bagaimana hasilnya, seluruh anggota keluarga Jongin, maksudku—tuan dan nyonya Kim juga Suho ingin kau ada disana saat perban Jongin dibuka." Sehun tak menjawab, baginya tidak ada hal yang lebih penting sekarang dibandingkan Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terbang selama dua belas jam membuat Sehun lelah sangat lelah namun dia tidak bisa beristirahat karena seluruh pikirannya tertuju pada satu orang, Kim Jongin. Dan saat pesawat pribadi yang membawanya mendarat di Seoul Sehun merasa tubuhnya sama sekali tidak lelah. Dia hanya ingin menemui Jongin secepat mungkin. Ada dua mobil yang menjemput Sehun, Xiumin dan Kris.

"Naiklah ke mobil itu." Xiumin menunjuk Range Rover putih. "Kau bisa berganti baju di sana dan mungkin kau bisa tidur." Sehun diam tapi Xiumin yakin jika Sehun sama sekali tak menyimak ucapannya. "Sudahlah, terserah kau saja."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jongin secepat mungkin." Ucap Sehun.

"Tentu." Xiumin membalas singkat.

Sepuluh menit kemudian melupakan semua rasa penat yang melanda tubuhnya, Sehun melompat turun dari mobil dan berlari memasuki gedung rumah sakit. Dia terus berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, ia ingat dimana ruangan Jongin, Xiumin sempat memberitahunya tadi. Sehun tiba dengan napas terengah, seluruh keluarga Jongin menunggu di luar kamar dan itu membuat kecemasan Sehun kembali dengan cepat. "Apa ada yang salah?"

Suho berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. "Tidak ada yang salah, masuklah temui Jongin."

"Hanya aku? Seorang diri?" Suho mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Masuklah." Ulang Suho. Jongin tak berkata lagi, memutar tubuhnya dan mendorong pintu masuk.

"Dokter." Jongin memanggil, Sehun tak langsung menjawab ia pandangi Jongin yang duduk dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan perban menutupi kedua matanya. "Dokter." Jongin kembali memanggil karena tak mendapat jawaban, Sehun melangkah mendekat dan duduk di sisi kanan ranjang Jongin menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dengan lembut.

"Jongin." Ucap Sehun pelan.

"Sehun…, Sehun?! Sehun kau datang?!" Jongin tanpa sadar berteriak karena dia tentu saja sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Sehun.

"Iya, ini aku. Aku datang untukmu, ah tidak, aku diculik oleh Xiumin dan Kris hyung." Sehun menjelaskan dengan nada bercanda berharap Jongin tertawa namun Jongin sama sekali tidak tertawa. "Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Hei, sudah aku katakan untuk tidak membebani pikiranmu dengan hal-hal tidak penting."

"Aku senang kau datang, Sehun." Ucap Jongin kemudian diiringi senyum manisnya. Sehun membalas senyuman Jongin kemudian merengkuh tubuh Jongin, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku—sedikit gugup."

"Jangan mencemaskan apapun, semua sudah diusahakan dengan maksimal seandainya ini tak berjalan dengan baik, rasa cintaku tidak akan berubah sedikitpun Jongin, kau mengerti?" Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Berikutnya Jongin mendengar suara pintu ruang rawat terbuka, dan langkah-langkah kaki terdengar memasuki ruangannya. "Dokter George dan perawatnya masuk," bisik Sehun. Jongin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Sehun, ia ingin berlari saja dari semuanya, meski ia yakin rasa cinta Sehun tak akan berubah meski ia tak bisa melihat selamanya namun jauh di lubuk hatinya dia benar-benar ingin bisa melihat.

"Selamat pagi Jongin."

"Selamat pagi Dokter."

"Wah di sini semua keluargamu dan teman-temanmu sudah berkumpul, dan orang yang istimewa untukmu juga ada di sini." George sedikit menggoda Jongin untuk mencarikan suasana, Jongin tersenyum tipis saat mendengar suara tawa dari orang-orang terdekatnya. "Baiklah, sekarang kita lihat hasilnya, perbanmu akan dilepas lalu kau bisa membuka matamu perlahan-lahan."

Suara gunting yang memotong kain perban terdengar sangat jelas di kedua telinga Jongin, dapat ia rasakan bagaimana tangan Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya kini lembab entah keringat siapa yang lebih dulu keluar dari telapak tangan keduanya. Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, saat perlahan perban yang menutupi matanya selama satu minggu ini perlahan dilepas.

"Pasien kami hampir seratus persen mengalami peningkatan kemampuan melihat, ada yang bisa melihat dengan normal dan jelas dan kami berharap yang terbaik untukmu Jongin. Sekarang buka matamu, perlahan saja." George mencoba memberi semangat namun Jongin sepertinya masih terlalu takut untuk mengambil langkah pertama.

"Buka matamu," Sehun berucap lembut.

Jongin memutuskan untuk menekan semua rasa takut, rasa ragu, dan rasa kecewanya jika nanti semuanya tak berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Perlahan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Kegelapan adalah hal pertama yang menyapanya, Jongin menggigit pelan pipi bagian dalamnya, lalu kegelapan itu berubah menjadi warna lain yang ia ingat sebagai merah, kemudian cokelat, kemudian ia mulai melihat bentuk-bentuk yang tidak jelas serupa garis.

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka kelopak matanya lebih cepat. Ada banyak warna yang menyapanya, cahaya lampu yang cukup menyilaukan membuatnya harus memicingkan mata, wajah, dan wajah, ia melihat cukup banyak wajah yang tentu tidak ia kenali.

"Jongin." Suara berat itu, menarik Jongin kembali ke dunia nyata, ia menatap laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan penuh cinta mengenali suaranya. Dia sangat tampan. "Jongin."

Itu suara Sehun, tidak salah lagi. Perlahan Jongin mengangkat tangan kanannya menyentuh wajah Sehun, mengingat bentuk wajah Sehun, garis wajah tegasnya, dagu lancipnya, hidung mancungnya, semua masih sama. Tanpa sadar air mata keluar dari kedua mata Jongin. "Jongin," Sehun berbisik sambil merengkuh Jongin dalam pelukannya, semua orang menundukkan kepala mereka, berpikir jika semuanya telah gagal. "Tidak apa-apa sayang." Bisik Sehun, ia masih berusaha untuk menenangkan tangis Jongin. " _Sun_ sudah menemukan anjing penuntun yang cocok denganmu, dia sejenis dengan Monggu dan warna bulunya hampir sama aku yakin kalian akan cepat akrab." Sehun mengusap-usap pelan punggung Jongin, semua orang memutuskan untuk keluar mereka mengerti jika Jongin sangat membutuhkan Sehun sekarang.

"Sehun…," bisik Jongin setelah cukup lama menangis membuat suaranya terdengar parau. "Terimakasih atas semuanya, terimakasih banyak." Sehun tak menjawab ia masih mengusap-usap punggung Jongin perlahan. "Kau sangat tampan."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jongin. "Kim Jongin kau….," Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kau bisa melihat?!"

"Ya, aku bisa melihat. Terimakasih banyak Sehun, berkatmu aku bisa melihat."

Sehun tak sadar bahwa dirinya menangis hingga kedua matanya berkedip dan air mata dengan cepat mengalir keluar. "Jongin." Bisik Sehun sambil sekali lagi merengkuh Jongin dalam dekapan eratnya. "Aku bahagia sekali mendengarnya." Jongin tersenyum dalam pelukan Sehun sementara kedua tangannya membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat. Meski ia ingin mendekap Jongin lebih lama lagi namun Sehun sadar ia tak boleh egois. Perlahan ia lepas pelukannya dari tubuh Jongin. "Kau ingin bertemu kelurgamu dan yang lainnya sekarang?"

"Nanti dulu."

"Jongin…," peringat Sehun, ia tak ingin Jongin bersikap seenaknya.

"Aku ingin melihat wajahku sendiri, kenapa ekspresimu jelek sekali."

"Ah itu, baiklah, kita pergi ke kamar mandi di sana ada cermin yang cukup besar kita pergi ke sana." Jongin mengangguk pelan, Sehun membantu Jongin turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tunggu di sini saja, aku ingin melihat sendiri."

"Kau yakin?"

"Kau yang tampak tidak yakin Sehun."

"Baiklah…," desis Sehun. "Hati-hati, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu langsung panggil aku, mengerti?" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian ia berbalik dan memutar knob pintu kamar mandi, ia melangkah masuk namun tak menutup rapat pintu kamar mandi di belakangnya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis menatap pantulan wajahnya di dalam cermin, ia bersyukur bisa melihat lagi, tapi wajahnya ternyata sama sekali tak tampan jika dibandingkan dengan Sehun. Merasa cukup, Jongin memilih untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. "Kau harus menemui keluargamu dan teman-temanmu yang lain." Tuntut Sehun, dia dengan setia menunggu Jongin di depan kamar mandi. "Jongin, ada apa?" Wajah murung Jongin tentu saja membuat Sehun merasa cemas.

"Aku tidak setampan dirimu, kulitku tidak begitu putih, hidungku juga tidak mancung."

Sehun bisa saja tertawa mendengar penuturan polos itu, namun jika Jongin yang mengatakannya semua itu menjadi sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk dirinya. "Kau bicara apa? Kau sangat sempurna Jongin, kau sangat tampan."

"Haah..," desah Jongin. "Kenapa aku tidak lebih tampan darimu." Keluh Jongin, Sehun tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin dan membawa tubuh mereka berdekatan.

"Dengar baik-baik Jongin, kau sempurna dan aku tidak mau mendengar ucapan-ucapan buruk tentang dirimu lagi, apalagi ucapan buruk yang berasal dari darimu sendiri."

"Hmm, aku memang tidak setampan dirimu tapi aku sangat manis, aku bahkan terkejut dengan wajahku tadi, lalu aku berpikir apa Suho hyung memiliki wajah manis seperti diriku?"

"Kau mengerjaiku?!" Sehun memekik kesal.

"Aku tidak mengerjaimu sama sekali." Balas Jongin dengan tatapan polos tanpa dosanya. Siapa yang tahan mendapat tatapan tanpa dosa dari seorang Kim Jongin.

"Sekarang kau harus menemui yang lainnya, setuju?"

"Ya."

"Berbaringlah kembali." Sehun memberi perintah kemudian mencuri ciuman sekilas dari bibir penuh Jongin. Ia benahi letak selimut Jongin setelah kekasihnya itu kembali berbaring. "Aku akan memanggil yang lain."

"Sehun tunggu! Jangan memberitahu mereka dulu, aku benci keributan."

"Tentu Jongin."

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, sambil menunggu Sehun ia amati semua barang yang ada di dalam kamar inapnya, semua terasa seperti mimpi dan Jongin berharap jika semua ini benar-benar kenyataan. "Aww," ringis Jongin saat tangan kanannya dengan sengaja mencubit lengan kirinya dengan keras. "Syukurlah ini nyata," gumam Jongin meski ia yakin lengan kirinya pasti sedikit memar sekarang.

Pintu ruangan terbuka semua orang masuk, total terdapat tujuh orang termasuk Sehun. "Sayang, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Jongin tersenyum mendengar suara lembut wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Ibu terlihat cantik."

"Jongin!" Pekik nyonya Kim tak percaya. "Kau bisa…," bahkan beliau tak sanggup untuk meneruskan kalimat.

"Aku bisa melihat kalian dengan jelas, terimakasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini."

"Jongin!" Kali ini pekikan Suho mendominasi ruang rawat, ia langsung berhambur dan memeluk adiknya dengan erat. Jongin tersenyum bahagia.

"Suho hyung berkulit putih susu kenapa aku tidak?" Semua orang tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Jongin.

"Jongin."

"Hai Ayah." Panggil Jongin, ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan kakak laki-lakinya ia mengamati wajah pria paruh baya dengan rambut yang hampir tampak memutih keseluruhannya. "Ayah jangan menangis," bisik Jongin tak bisa menahan haru melihat air mata mengaliri kedua mata ayahnya, bentuk mata yang serupa dengan miliknya.

Tuan Kim langsung memeluk putranya dengan erat, keheningan menyelimuti seluruh ruangan. Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak kanan sang ayah, menangis sesenggukan. "Sudah Ayah, hari ini adalah hari bahagia jangan menangis lagi." Ucap Suho sambil mengusap punggung ayahnya pelan.

"Maaf, Ayah hanya sangat bahagia tak menyangka jika hari indah ini benar-benar akan menjadi nyata." Tuan Kim berucap dengan suara parau, semua orang tersenyum mengerti.

"Jongin."

"Lay hyung, perut _Hyung_ sudah mulai terlihat." Lay hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar Jongin.

"Tebak aku siapa?!"

"Kris hyung."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Suara berat _Hyung_."

"Kalau begitu dia siapa?" Kris menunjuk Chen. Jongin mengerutkan kening, ia tak bisa mengenali siapa-siapa tanpa suara.

"Hmmm, kurasa Xiumin hyung."

Ketiga orang itu tertawa bersama. "Aku Chen, pipiku kurus!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Jadi aku gemuk Chen?!" Xiumin memekik kesal, Jongin ikut tertawa melihat pertengkaran tiga sahabat Sehun itu.

Jongin menoleh kepada Sehun, Sehun membalas tatapannya. Jongin tersenyum dan membisikan ucapan terimakasihnya, Sehun tersenyum dia membisikan kalimat cintanya untuk Jongin. "Aku ingin membawamu ke Wellington." Bisik Sehun.

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Balas Jongin.

Keduanya sadar bahwa akan banyak halangan yang akan mereka temui di masa depan, namun, selama mereka masih bersama semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tidak ada kehidupan yang sempurna, pada dasarnya kebahagiaan itu tergantung pada pemahaman masing-masing individu.

Ada manusia yang puas dengan membawa uang sepuluh ribu ada manusia yang puas dengan jumlah uang tak terbatas, kebahagiaan itu bisa jadi rumit atau bisa jadi sederhana. Kebahagiaan adalah pilihan untuk menerima jalan kehidupan, menerima setiap rasa senang dan rasa sedih, menerima setiap keberhasilan dan putus asa, menerima kelebihan dan kekurangan, menjadikan mereka sebagai bagian dari hidup.

 **END**

Terimakasih atas kesediaan waktu para pembaca sekalian, maaf atas segala kesalahan, terimakasih pada semua yang bersedia mereview tidak bisa disebutkan satu-persatu terimakasih banyak sampai jumpa di cerita yang lain Daaaaaadaaaaaa


	19. Chapter 19

**BLACK**

 **SEKUEL**

 **UNCONDITIONALLY**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **BAB SATU**

 **CALM BEFORE STORM**

Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam tujuh bulan, Jongin belajar bagaimana caranya membaca dan menulis dengan huruf _normal_ bukan braile, beradaptasi dengan semua hal baru di sekitarnya dan hubungannya dengan Sehun semakin dekat meski Jongin masih belum menginginkan pernikahan.

"Tidak Siwon hyung saya tidak membenci Anda, hanya saja lebih baik seperti ini. Saat semua orang mengenal siapa saya itu akan sangat merepotkan."

" _Apa kau akan berlibur setelah ini?"_

"Saya memikirkannya."

" _Baiklah kalau begitu semoga harimu menyenangkan_." Sambungan telepon berakhir, Jongin melatakkan ponselnya ke atas meja makan kemudian dia duduk kembali dan menekuni teka-teki silang yang tadi tertunda.

"Kenapa Siwon hyung berpikir aku membencinya?" tanya Jongin kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa?"

"Sehun! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul?! Mengagetkan aku saja." Jongin memekik kemudian menggerutu sementara Sehun hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kau saja yang terlalu asyik dengan duniamu sampai tak mendengar langkah kakiku."

"Ah." Balas Jongin singkat. Sehun mendengus kemudian menarik buku yang Jongin tekuni.

"Sehun!" protes Jongin.

"Aku datang perhatikan aku." Rengek Sehun membuat Jongin melempar tatapan aneh. Sehun tersenyum lebar kemudian mencium pipi kanan Jongin. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

"Pernikahan?" tebak Jongin, Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dengan lembut. "Kenapa kau masih ragu-ragu Jongin?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya aku ingin menikah saat musim dingin."

"Bagaimana jika lebih cepat?" Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Jongin."

"Musim dingin." Jongin bersikeras kemudian menarik bukunya kembali dari Sehun namun Sehun justru menjauhkan buku itu dan menjatuhkannya ke atas lantai.

"Perhatikan aku."

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu Sehun, apalagi. Pernikahan akan dilangsungkan saat musim dingin, ayolah ini sudah akhir musim gugur. Kenapa kau tergesa-gesa sekali?"

"Aku ingin kita menikah sebelum Xiumin hyung menikah."

"Apa ini semacam kompetisi?" Sehun hanya tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Jongin berdiri dari kursinya berniat untuk mengambil buku yang Sehun jatuhkan. "Sehun." Jongin menggerutu karena Sehun kembali menghalanginya.

"Aku hanya ingin menikahimu apa itu terlalu berat untuk kau kabulkan?"

Jongin berhasil mengambil kembali buku yang tadi dia tekuni dan menghindari jangkauan Sehun. "Baiklah aku setuju untuk menikah tapi aku benci keramaian."

"Benarkah?!" Sehun memekik girang, Jongin mengangguk cepat. Sehun memberi pelukan erat untuk kekasihnya.

"Sebaiknya ini jadi pernikahan yang sederhana dan dihadiri sedikit orang satu lagi, tidak perlu diliput media."

"Baiklah apapun yang kau inginkan Sayang." Ucap Sehun kemudian mengecup pelan kening Jongin. "Aku akan mengurus semuanya dan memberimu kabar secepat mungkin."

"Tentu." Jongin tersenyum menanggapi antusiasme Sehun. "Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama?"

"Di luar?"

"Ya."

"Tidak bisa, Suho hyung melarangku untuk makan diluar selama tiga hari aku menjadi kelinci percobaan Suho hyung untuk mencicipi setiap hidangan yang dia buat."

"Kenapa Suho hyung tiba-tiba tertarik untuk memasak?" Sehun bertanya sambil berdiri dari kursinya, dia ingin berpindah tempat duduk dari samping Jongin menjadi berhadapan.

"Ingin berbagi tugas dengan Lay hyung, sebentar lagi putri mereka akan lahir itu alasan Suho hyung."

"Ah seperti itu."

Jongin menghentikan kegiatan membaca bukunya kemudian menatap Sehun dengan serius. "Sehun."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu tinggalah kau harus mencicipi masakan Suho hyung."

Kening Sehun langsung berkerut. "Aku tinggal untuk mencicipi masakan Suho hyung?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Apa ini sesuatu yang baik atau sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." balas Jongin kemudian diiringi dengan senyuman manisnya yang membuat semua orang bisa jatuh cinta padanya dalam waktu singkat.

"Jika masakan Suho hyung enak aku akan menutup mulutku tapi jika masakan Suho hyung ternyata buruk aku akan membocorkan rencana pernikahan kita."

"Apa?!" Jongin memekik sambil berusaha menarik tangan Sehun mereka duduk berhadapan dengan meja makan sebagai pemisah, Sehun tertawa keras sambil menghindari tangan Jongin.

"Hah!" Sehun berteriak saat kursi yang ia duduki terjungkal ke belakang akibat gerakannya.

"Sehun kau tidak apa-apa kan?!" Jongin berlutut di samping tubuh Sehun yang berada di atas lantai bersama kursinya yang terjungkal.

"Aku…," Sehun menggantung kalimatnya.

"Sehun jangan membuatku cemas?!" Jongin memekik tidak sabar.

Sehun mengangkat setengah tubuhnya dengan cepat untuk mencuri ciuman dari bibir Jongin. "Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sehun kemudian berdiri dan membenahi letak kursinya.

"Dasar." Jongin mendengus dan berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya. Ia melihat Sehun masih setia memasang senyuman licik mengesalkan. "Hentikan itu."

"Apanya?"

"Senyumanmu, bosan aku melihatnya." Sehun justru tertawa dengan keras. "Diam atau aku…,"

"Atau apa?!" tantang Sehun. "Mau menciumku?"

"Terlalu berharap." Balas Jongin datar.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya menggoda Jongin.

"Aku tendang tulang keringmu."

"Kalau itu jangan."

"Ah halo Sehun." Sehun menoleh mendengar suara Suho yang turun dari anak tangga dengan wajah ceria.

"Halo Suho hyung."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya untuk menyambut pelukan singkat Suho. "Aku baik-baik saja _Hyung_."

"Pekerjaanmu?"

"Lancar."

"Duduklah, kau bisa tinggal cukup lama kan di sini?"

"Tentu Suho hyung." Sehun membalas sambil melirik Jongin dengan tatapan menggoda sementara Jongin menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus. "Dimana tuan dan nyonya Kim?"

"Tuan dan nyonya Kim?!" Suho bertanya dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat sembari memasang celemek di tubuhnya. "Kau bisa memanggil Ayah dan Ibu, kami keluargamu bukan?"

"Hmm." Sehun hanya menggumam dia kembali melirik Jongin berniat menggoda, sayang, Jongin sudah kembali sibuk dengan bukunya tadi.

"Hari ini aku ingin memasak _pancake_ pisang kalian sudah siap menunggu masakan dariku?" Sehun tersenyum canggung saat ditatap Suho dan Jongin pura-pura untuk tidak mendengar pertanyaan dari kakaknya. "Jongin?"

"Aku siap Suho hyung, mulailah kapanpun _Hyung_ siap."

"Baiklah!" Suho memekik girang. Sehun mendengar Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar kemudian kembali menekuni bukunya.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kanan berbisik pada telinga kiri Jongin. "Aku siap apapun hasilnya dan kenapa aku memiliki firasat yang sangat baik tentang ini."

"Dan kenapa aku ingin sekali menendang tulang keringmu." Jongin membalas, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku menyebalkan yang ingin sekali Sehun buang ke luar jendela.

"Baiklah kita lihat saja nanti." Sehun membalas dengan nada menantang Jongin berpura-pura bersikap tidak peduli. "Apa pancake pisang cocok untuk makan siang?" Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahu mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun dan Jongin menjadi saksi bagaimana Suho hampir memecahkan selusin telur dengan cara yang salah dan membuat semua telur-telur itu tak berguna, menuang tepung terlalu banyak, mencairkan mentega dengan cara yang salah. Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana Suho hampir membakar teflon. Setelah satu satu jam penuh perjuangan akhirnya _pancake_ pisang bisa dihidangkan.

"Selamat menikmati." Suho berujar ramah. Sehun mengerutkan kening. Pancake itu sama sekali tidak bundar, terlihat lembek, dan berwarna cokelat tua mendekati hitam. "Cobalah, mungkin rasanya tak seburuk penampakannya." Ucap Suho mencoba meyakinkan Sehun. Jongin menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkikik.

"Jongin kau tidak ingin mencobanya?" Sehun melirik Jongin.

"Kau duluan." Jawab Jongin santai. Ia tahu akan kalah dan akan menerima banyak pertanyaan nanti, jadi untuk sesaat ia ingin menikmati wajah penuh penderitaan Sehun.

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, ia mengangkat garpu di dalam tempat sendok dengan ragu. _"Baiklah, ini tidak akan seburuk penampakannya."_ Sehun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Mengernyit, Sehun memasukkan potongan kecil pancake itu ke dalam mulutnya. Pahit, sangat pahit. Mungkin Suho lupa menambahkan gula atau dia memasaknya terlalu lama hingga rasa manis benar-benar menghilang dengan sempurna.

Sehun menelan pancake di dalam mulutnya dengan cepat kemudian mendorong lumatan pancake itu dengan air putih. "Astaga pahit." Sehun memberi komentar bahkan sebelum Suho bertanya.

"Benarkah?" Suho melempar tatapan tidak percaya. Sehun mengangguk canggung, sungguh ia takut menyinggung perasaan Suho tapi rasa pancake buatan Suho benar-benar _unik_. Suho mengambil garpu lain kemudian memotong pancake di dalam piring Sehun dan memakannya.

Jongin menatap kakaknya cemas, ia berharap kakaknya tidak tersinggung dengan Sehun. "Baiklah kurasa aku perlu banyak belajar lagi. Jongin jangan sentuh pancakenya."

"Ya." Balas Jongin singkat.

"Haaahhh…," hembusan kasar napas Suho terdengar jelas oleh Sehun dan Jongin.

"Suho hyung." Panggilan Sehun membuat Suho yang tadinya berniat untuk pergi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya?"

"Duduklah _Hyung_." Ucapan Sehun disambut dengan desisan pelan Jongin, baiklah ini saatnya Sehun mengutarakan keinginannya. Dengan tatapan bingung Suho menurut dan duduk di hadapan Sehun dan Jongin. "Kami akan menikah."

"Apa?"

"Kami akan menikah."

Suho tersenyum simpul. "Kalian sudah berulang kali mengatakan hal itu."

"Kali ini serius Suho hyung, satu minggu lagi kami akan menikah."

"Wah benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Bagus kalau begitu, ah aku harus pergi Ibu mengirim pesan agar aku menyusul beliau dan Ayah di toko perlengkapan bayi."

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan, tidak percaya dengan reaksi datar Suho. "Hanya—seperti itu?" Sehun bertanya setelah Suho benar-benar pergi dari ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur.

"Itu karena kita sudah terlalu sering membicarakan tentang pernikahan."

"Karena kau yang selalu menolak." Sehun menatap Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum menggoda Sehun, membuat kekasihnya mendengus kesal. "Aku punya alasan."

"Alasan tidak mau menikah muda?"

"Jangan membahasnya lagi, sekarang yang terpenting aku bersedia menikah."

"Terdengar tidak tulus."

Jongin melirik Sehun, Sehun terlihat kesal sekarang. "Maaf aku benar-benar belum siap saat itu, sekarang aku sudah siap."

Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin cepat. "Aku hanya bercanda, tidak mungkin aku merasa kesal padamu."

"Menyebalkan," Jongin menggerutu pelan.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang, aku akan meminta para _Hyung_ ku untuk membantuku mempersiapkan segalanya."

"Tentu." balas Jongin, ia berdiri dari kursinya untuk mengantar Sehun ke pintu.

"Akan aku beri kabar secepat mungkin." Sehun menatap wajah Jongin lekat-lekat. Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sehun menangkup wajah Jongin, mengecup bibir penuh Jongin singkat sebelum pergi menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman depan kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Hati-hati di jalan Sehun!" Jongin memekik, Sehun tersenyum dengan jendela mobil yang setengah turun Sehun melambaikan tangannya kepada Jongin.

Jongin berbalik dan melangkah memasuki rumah kembali setelah menutup pagar. Dilihatnya Suho berada di dapur sibuk mencuci peralatan makan dan peralatan masak kotor, hasil percobaannya tadi.

"Kalian benar-benar akan menikah kali ini?" Suho menyambut kedatangan adiknya dengan pertanyaan.

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat.

"Benarkah? Kali ini bukan rencana kosong lagi?"

"Bukan, kurasa kali ini kami akan benar-benar menikah."

"Ahhh….," balas Suho sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku bahagia mendengarnya."

"Hmmm…," Jongin menggumam sambil menatap wajah Suho ragu. "Suho hyung tidak berteriak heboh?"

Suho tertawa pelan. "Tidak, aku tidak akan berteriak heboh kurasa Ibu yang akan berteriak heboh mendengar berita pernikahanmu."

"Sebaiknya jangan mengatakan apa-apa, biarkan Sehun yang mengatakannya langsung kepada Ayah dan Ibu."

"Aku setuju." Suho membalas sambil menunjuk Jongin.

"Terimakasih banyak Suho hyung."

"Itu hal yang mudah Sayang, kau adalah adik kesayanganku." Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya kemudian dia bergerak mendekati Suho untuk memberikan pelukan erat kepada kakak tersayangnya.

"Aku mencintai Suho hyung." Bisik Jongin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu adik kecilku." Balas Suho, kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat mengemudi ponsel Sehun berdering, ia menggunakan _handsfree_ untuk menajwab panggilan dari Xiumin. "Ya Xiumin hyung."

" _Datanglah ke rumahku, kami berkumpul. Maaf mendadak, sungguh ini tidak direncanakan Sehun."_

"Ah, baiklah aku juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian juga meminta bantuan."

" _Tentu, cepatlah ke sini tapi mengemudi dengan aman Oh Sehun."_

"Aku tahu Xiumin hyung. Aku akan segera sampai." Sehun mengambil arah yang berlawanan dengan jalan pulangnya karena dia tiba-tiba mengubah rencananya untuk pulang menjadi pergi ke rumah Xiumin.

Rumah Xiumin bergaya eropa dengan dinding batu bata merah yang dibiarkan terbuka tanpa lapisan semen pelindung di luar, berlantai dua, dilengkapi cerobong asap. Tanpa pagar, membuat Sehun dengan leluasa bisa langsung masuk dan memarikir mobilnya. Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar. "Semuanya sudah tiba rupanya." Ucapnya.

"Sehun!" seperti biasa Chen yang selalu ramai menyambut kedatangannya antusias.

"Kita bertemu setiap hari." Balas Sehun dengan nada datar.

"Aku merindukanmu." Balas Chen sambil memeluk lengan kanan Sehun, membuat Sehun tertawa pelan merasa geli dengan sikap Chen. "Semua ada di ruang keluarga Xiumin hyung." Chen menjelaskan kali ini ia sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari lengan kanan Sehun.

"Duduklah Sehun." Sambut Kris. Sehun mengangguk pelan kemudian duduk di hadapan Kris, Xiumin, dan Chen.

"Kurasa kau harus ke Selandia Baru lagi Sehun." Sehun langsung melempar tatapan tajamnya kepada Xiumin.

"Aku hanya bercanda, kurasa jika kau benar-benar ke sana sebaiknya ajak Jongin. Aku yakin kau tidak akan bosan jika ada Jongin di sana." Ucap Kris sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya.

" _Hyung_ jangan mengajari yang tidak-tidak pada maknae kita!" peringat Chen sambil memukul belakang kepala Kris.

"Dia sudah dewasa." Balas Kris keras kepala. Sehun hanya tersenyum miring kemudian menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil kaleng soda berwarna merah dengan tulisan putih.

"Sehun kau bilang butuh bantuan kami cepat katakan, kami sedang ada banyak waktu luang." Ucap Xiumin dengan nada memerintah masuk dalam mode kakak tertua yang akan selalu dituruti.

"Aku berencana untuk menikah minggu depan."

"Apa?!" Xiumin berteriak kencang bersama Chen, dan Kris terbatuk karena tersedak soda.

"Astaga! Kau tidak bercanda?!" Chen memekik sambil melempar kotak tisu kepada Kris. Kris mendengus karena Chen menolong tanpa rasa tulus dan kasih sayang, ah abaikan kasih sayang itu.

"Kenapa tergesa sekali? Apa Jongin hamil?" Xiumin melirik menggoda.

"Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya, aku sudah lama ingin menikah dengan Jongin tapi dia yang selalu tidak siap."

"Sekarang dia sudah siap?" Sehun mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Ya, dia sudah siap dan aku ingin melangsungkan pernikahan secepat mungkin sebelum Jongin berubah pikiran lagi."

"Aku setuju dengan idemu." Ucap Chen yang diangguki oleh Xiumin dan Kris.

"Lalu apa tugas kami?"

"Mempersiapkan semuanya dalam waktu singkat, sederhana saja kami tidak ingin ini diliput media masa."

"Aku mengerti." Balas Kris.

"Ya, Kris hyung ahli dalam hal-hal seperti ini." Kris tersenyum bangga mendengar kalimat Chen. "Kami akan membantu adik kecil kami, serahkan semuanya padaku, Chen, dan Xiumin hyung semuanya beres Sehun. Tenang saja."

"Ah apa kau merencanakan bulan madu juga?" Chen menatap Sehun dengan tatapan serius. "Aku punya rekomendasi beberapa tempat untuk bulan madu."

"Belum, aku belum memikirkan bulan madu yang terpenting adalah pernikahan kami dulu."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

"Keluargamu bagaimana?"

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah untuk menyampaikan kabar jika persiapan sudah mendekati seratus persen."

"Aku harap kau dan Jongin bahagia." Ucap Chen.

"Terimakasih Chen hyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin."

"Ya Suho hyung."

"Kau sedang sibuk?"

"Aku sedang menulis tapi aku bisa meninggalkannya."

"Kau tidak akan lupa dengan idemu?"

Jongin memutar kursinya dan tersenyum kepada Suho. "Tidak, aku tidak akan lupa dengan idenya. Ada apa Suho hyung?"

"Sebelum aku pulang aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu tentang nama bayi yang aku dan Lay pilih untuk putri kami."

"Tentu!" Jongin memekik bahagia, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan meghampiri Suho. Mengajak kakaknya untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat tidur. "Kami akan memberi nama anak perempuan kami dengan Youne, dan tambahan marga Kim di depannya. Kim Youne."

"Youne, bunga yang indah?"

"Ya, Youne berarti bunga yang indah. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kim Youne, aku suka nama itu tentu saja aku suka, itu nama yang sempurna untuk bayi perempuan kalian." Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih adik kecilku." Ucap Suho kemudian memberikan pelukan erat kepada Jongin. "Kuharap kau dan Sehun memiliki anak-anak yang hebat, kuharap kalian memiliki keluarga yang sempurna di masa depan." Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar harapan yang terucap dari bibir sang kakak. Suho melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongin menatap lekat wajah sang adik. "Kau adalah orang terhebat dan terkuat yang pernah aku temui, dan Sehun dia sangat luar biasa, aku yakin rintangan sebesar apapun pasti akan kalian lewati dengan mudah."

"Harapan Suho hyung terdengar indah, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak."

"Tidak masalah adik kecilku. Aku pulang dulu, aku harus ada untuk Lay menjelang detik-detik akhir kehamilannya."

"Beri kabar jika sudah waktunya, aku akan langsung datang."

"Tentu." Suho mengusak pelan puncak kepala Jongin. Kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Jongin di kamarnya. "Jongin sampaikan salamku pada Ayah dan Ibu, dan maaf tidak bisa menunggu mereka."

"Tentu."

"Tidak usah mengantarku ke depan, aku akan mengunci pagarnya sendiri selesaikan saja tulisanmu." Jongin mengangguk cepat menanggapi kalimat Suho.

"Huh?!" Jongin sedikit terkejut akibat suara getaran ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja kayu. "Sehun," gumamnya. Ia menjawab panggilan Sehun setelah beberapa detik mengamati layar ponsel. "Halo Sehun."

" _Jongin, besok aku akan menjemputmu siang hari."_

"Ah baiklah, tapi untuk apa?"

" _Pemeriksaan kesehatan sebelum pernikahan."_

"Tentu."

" _Sampai besok Jongin_."

"Sampai besok Sehun." Jongin meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke atas meja, sebenarnya ia masih tidak percaya akan menikah secepat ini. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa Sehun ingin cepat-cepat menikah padahal usianya masih muda. "Sudahlah," putus Jongin tidak ingin membebani pikirannya lagi. Ia memilih untuk melanjutkan tulisannya. Hari ini dia sudah menargetkan untuk menyelesaikan satu bab cerita yang terdiri dari lima belas halaman.

Satu jam empat puluh lima menit kemudian, satu bab cerita yang Jongin rencanakan selesai. Ia akan membaca ulang bab itu setelah semua bab cerita diselesaikan. Berdiri dari kursinya Jongin merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. "Pukul tujuh malam, apa Ayah dan Ibu tidak berniat untuk pulang. Mereka benar-benar menikmati sungai Han rupanya." Gumam Jongin.

Jongin mematikan laptopnya dan berjalan keluar kamar, rumah benar-benar sepi. Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air, tenggorokannya cukup kering setelah mengetik selama lebih dari satu jam tanpa minum. Dibukanya pintu lemari pendingin, menarik sebotol air mineral, membuka tutupnya kemudian meminumnya.

"Kami pulang!" suara ceria ibunya menarik perhatian Jongin, ia memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat kedatangan ayah dan ibunya yang baru menghabsikan waktu untuk berjalan-jalann di sungai Han. "Sehun letakkan barang belanjaannya di atas konter."

Jongin hampir tersedak, setelah berhasil menelan air minumnya dengan susah payah, ia menatap kedatangan Sehun tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Jongin bertanya tanpa suara kepada Sehun.

"Sehun mampir untuk makan malam bersama kita." Kening Jongin berkerut mendengar penjelasan dari ibunya, dia melihat Sehun tersenyum licik. Malam ini Jongin tahu harus bersiap dengan keributan yang akan terjadi jika Sehun benar-benar akan mengumumkan pernikahan itu.

"Jongin kau ingin membantu Ibu atau mengobrol dengan Sehun?"

"Aku…," Jongin benar-benar bingung menentukan pilihan. "Aku akan menonton televisi saja, aku baru meyelesaikan tulisan."

"Kau lelah?" Kali ini Sehun yang bertanya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Lumayan." Jongin membalas singkat kemudian pergi ke ruang keluarga dengan membawa botol air mineralnya.

"Sehun kau bisa pergi biar Ayah yang membantu Ibu menyiapkan makan malam." Ucap tuan Kim.

"Terimakasih banyak Ayah." Sehun membungkukkan badannya sebelum pergi menyusul Jongin.

Jongin menonton acara musik, kedua matanya menatap lekat layar televisi datar di hadapannya. Dia terlihat sangat antusias. "Kau menyukai mereka?"

"Shinee? Tentu saja aku suka."

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin. "Apa kau tahu jika Taemin mirip denganmu."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan Taemin dan wajahku." Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan polos Jongin.

"Apa kau marah?" Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa menjawab pertanyaanku terdengar tidak antusias, kau juga tidak menoleh padaku saat menjawab."

"Aku sedang memperhatikan mereka bernyanyi." Sehun mengambil remote di atas meja kopi kemudian mematikan televisi yang sedang ditonton Jongin.

"Sehun, ada apa? Aku tidak marah ayolah aku benar-benar menyukai mereka." Jongin menjawab dengan sabar kemudian mengambil remote di tangan Sehun. "Aku hanya terkejut kau datang tanpa pemberitahuan."

"Hmmm." Sehun menggumam pelan.

Jongin tidak jadi menyalakan televisi kembali, ia menoleh menatap kekasihnya yang memandang lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi datar. "Kau marah? Kesal?" Sehun tak menjawab.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Ekspresimu datar."

"Aku lahir seperti ini."

Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar, menyebalkan sekali jika Sehun mulai bersikap kekanakan. "Ah ya ampun," Jongin mendesis pelan, ia letakkan botol air mineral di tangannya ke atas meja kopi kemudian menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri, merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sehun. "Mulai lagi," gumam Jongin sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Sehun.

Sehun membalas dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Jongin, memeluk kekasihnya. "Aku tidak suka diacuhkan."

"Iya, aku minta maaf."

"Sekarang kau benar-benar mandiri rasanya kau tidak memerlukan aku lagi."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Sehun."

"Dulu kau selalu membutuhkan aku." Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Sehun.

"Aku selalu membutuhkanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku membutuhkanmu untuk membuatku kesal setiap hari karena sekarang kau yang kekanakan."

"Aku tidak kekanakan!" Sehun memekik pelan kemudian menggelitiki pinggang Jongin.

"Hentikan!" pekik Jongin yang dibalas dengan tawa keras Sehun, beruntung Sehun menghentikan acara menggelitikinya. Jongin menatap Sehun serius. "Kau datang ke sini untuk memberitahukan rencana pernikahan kita?"

"Ya."

"Terserahlah, apapun yang kau lakukan aku tidak bisa mencegahmu."

"Benar kau tidak bisa mencegahku untuk menikahimu."

"Bodoh." Gerutu Jongin.

"Anak-anak makan malam sudah siap!"

"Ayo!" pekik Jongin ia berdiri cepat dari sofa kemudian menarik tangan kanan Sehun, mengajak sang kekasih untuk berlari bersamanya.

Sehun dan Jongin duduk berdampingan. Kentang panggang, sayuran yang ditumis dengan sedikit minyak ziatun, dan daging asap. Mangkuk-mangkuk beredar dengan cepat di atas meja makan kemudian semua orang makan dengan tenang. Jongin bersyukur Sehun tak ingin cepat-cepat menjatuhkan bom ke atas meja makan. Baiklah, itu memang terdengar berlebihan.

"Kurasa bayi Suho dan Lay akan lahir tidak lebih dari satu bulan lagi."

"Karena itu saya ingin menikah dengan Jongin sebelum putri Suho dan Lay hyung lahir." Semua yang ada di meja makan seketika terdiam, dan sepertinya Sehun tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. "Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Kalian akan menikah?!" nyonya Kim memekik histeris dengan lengkingan suara yang membuat Jongin mengerutkan kening.

"Kapan?" tuan Kim bertanya dengan nada tenang.

"Satu minggu ini persiapan akan saya usahakann selesai."

"Astaga?! Kenapa tergesa-gesa sekali?! Ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Apa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu?" nyonya Kim menatap lekat putra bungsunya.

"Kami tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa Ibu."

"Tanpa pertunangan?!"

"Pertunangan itu membuang waktu, kami langsung menikah saja." Sehun memberi jawaban di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Aku yakin kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu?!"

"Sayang, tenanglah, dengarkan Sehun dan Jongin dulu." Tuan Kim memberi nasihat kepada sang istri.

"Ah, baiklah jelaskan, aku akan mencoba untuk tenang." Balas nyonya Kim sambil menegakkan tubuhnya di atas kursi makan.

"Ini memang tergesa, sangat tergesa, saya melakukan ini sebelum Jongin berubah pikiran selama ini yang selalu menolak untuk menikah adalah Jongin." Jongin mendengus kala tatapan semua orang tertuju kepada dirinya.

"Aku merasa terlalu muda untuk menikah." Jongin membela diri.

"Sekarang kau bersedia?"

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat pertanyaan dari ibunya.

"Baiklah, Ibu hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik." Ucap nyonya Kim diiringi senyuman tulus beliau. Selanjutnya makan malam berlangsung dengan tenang.

Sehun dan Jongin menawarkan diri untuk membereskan meja makan serta mencuci peralatan makan yang kotor. "Syukurlah tidak terlalu heboh." Ucap Jongin disela kegiatannya mengeringkan mangkuk.

"Ibu berteriak seperti itu, tidak heboh menurutmu?"

"Bisa saja lebih parah, kau tidak tahu bagaimana Ibu."

"Ya, aku tidak tinggal dengan Ibu setiap hari." Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Apa tanganmu kering?"

"Lumayan. Ada apa?"

"Masukkan tanganmu ke dalam saku jaketku, sebelah kanan."

"Ah baiklah." Jongin melakukan hal yang Sehun minta, ia meyentuh sesuatu di dalam saku jaket Sehun. Ia tarik benda itu dan mengamatinya, kotak beludru berwarna hitam.

"Apa ini?"

"Cincin pertunangan kita."

Jongin menahan tawa, ia buka kotak beludru di tangan kanannya. Cincin berwarna hitam terlihat indah. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan cincin ini?"

"Pakailah."

"Ah, baiklah." Jongin mengambil cincin itu mengenakannya di jari manis kiri kemudian melesakkan kembali kotak beludru kosong ke dalam saku jaket Sehun.

"Aku juga memakai cincin yang sama, kau tidak memperhatikannya?"

"Tidak, cincinnya terlihat bagus di jarimu."

"Terimakasih."

"Maaf, aku tidak memberikan cincin pertunangan dengan cara yang lebih baik lagi Jongin."

"Tidak masalah, aku bukan orang yang terlalu memikirkan tradisi seperti itu."

"Ah syukurlah aku lega mendengarnya."

"Tapi kau tidak berencana untuk memberikan cincin pernikahan dengan cara yang sama seperti ini kan?"

"Astaga! Tentu saja tidak! Kau ini." Dengus Sehun.

"Aku merasa lega mendengarnya." Keduanya tertawa bersama sambil melanjutkan pekerjaan mencuci peralatan makan kotor yang belum selesai.

 **TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**UNCONDITIONALLY**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

Halo ini sekuel BLACK yang kedua, selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kesalahan.

 **PREVIOUS**

"Aku juga memakai cincin yang sama, kau tidak memperhatikannya?"

"Tidak, cincinnya terlihat bagus di jarimu."

"Terimakasih."

"Maaf, aku tidak memberikan cincin pertunangan dengan cara yang lebih baik lagi Jongin."

"Tidak masalah, aku bukan orang yang terlalu memikirkan tradisi seperti itu."

"Ah syukurlah aku lega mendengarnya."

"Tapi kau tidak berencana untuk memberikan cincin pernikahan dengan cara yang sama seperti ini kan?"

"Astaga! Tentu saja tidak! Kau ini." Dengus Sehun.

"Aku merasa lega mendengarnya." Keduanya tertawa bersama sambil melanjutkan pekerjaan mencuci peralatan makan kotor yang belum selesai.

 **BAB DUA**

 **Nothing Change**

"Jangan tidur terlalu larut."

"Tentu."

"Aku akan datang besok pagi."

"Kau tidak sibuk bekerja?"

"Ketiga sahabatku memberi waktu khusus untuk menyiapkan hari bahagiaku." Ucap Sehun kemudian tersenyum menatap wajah Jongin.

"Pulang dan tidur." Sehun mengangguk pelan kemudian memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat.

"Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Astaga, hampir setiap hari kita bertemu jangan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku bergidik ngeri." Sehun tertawa mendengar kalimat Jongin.

"Hei, aku mencoba untuk romantis."

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri karena aku menyukai Sehun yang apa adanya."

"Terimakasih banyak Jongin." Sehun mengecup pelan bibir penuh Jongin, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam mobil sementara Jongin membukakan pagar pintu rumahnya untuk Sehun. "Selamat malam Jongin."

"Ya." Jongin membalas lambaian tangan Sehun. Ia berdiri di dekat pagar rumahnya menunggu hingga mobil Sehun tak terjangkau lagi oleh penglihatannya. Barulah Jongin kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Ibumu masih curiga." Kalimat ayahnya hanya disambut dengan tawa renyah oleh Jongin.

"Sebaiknya Ayah dan Ibu cepat tidur, jangan terjaga hingga larut."

"Kau juga akan tidur?"

"Ya, semua pekerjaan hari ini sudah selesai tidak ada alasan untukku terjaga hingga pagi."

"Selamat tidur Jongin."

"Selamat tidur Ayah."

"Semoga mimpi indah."

Jongin tertawa pelan, kalimat ibunya tidak berubah sepanjang ingatannya. "Terimakasih, semoga Ibu juga bermimpi indah."

"Rencanamu apa besok?" pertanyaan dari ibunya menghentikan langkah kaki Jongin yang sebentar lagi mencapai kamar tidurnya.

"Sehun mengajakku untuk periksa kesehatan."

"Semoga berjalan lancar."

"Terimakasih Ibu."

Jongin menutup pintu kamarnya kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka, mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana training dan kaos polos. Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, berbaring miring ke kanan setelah mematikan lampu penerang di dalam kamar. "Selamat malam," gumamnya untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ranjang yang bergerak cukup kasar mengejutkan Jongin, dia langsung terjaga dan hal pertama yang menyapanya adalah wajah Sehun yang tersenyum mengejek. "Dasar pemalas," ucap Sehun. Jongin berguling ke kiri memunggungi Sehun. "Ayo bangun, kau tidak lupa dengan rencana kita kan?"

"Aku tidak lupa."

"Bersiap-siaplah, aku menunggumu di luar. Sarapan sudah siap."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan. Sehun mencium pelipis kiri Jongin sebelum keluar dari kamar. "Haaah…," desah Jongin, ia ingin tidur lebih lama jika boleh jujur. Ia tendang selimut tebalnya kemudian bangun dengan sedikit terseok melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Akhirnya kau bangkit juga Sayang."

"Aku bukan vampire Ibu." Keluh Jongin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun.

"Kau tahu Sehun sudah menunggumu sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu."

"Maaf, aku benar-benar lelah."

"Kau langsung tidur kan setelah aku pulang?"

"Hmm."

"Masih lelah?"

"Aku tidur jam tiga pagi selama empat hari belakangan untuk menyelesaikan tulisanku."

"Setelah semua beres hari ini kau boleh tidur lagi." Ucap Sehun.

"Sebelum itu sebaiknya perut kalian terisi terlebih dahulu." Nyonya Kim menyajikan setangkup roti panggang dengan olesan mentega, telur dadar dan selada.

"Makan yang kenyang dan jangan lupa memberi kabar tentang hasilnya."

"Ayah dan Ibu akan kembali ke rumah Suho hyung?" Jongin langsung bertanya.

"Ya, Sayang." Jongin mendapatkan kecupan di pelipis kanan dari ayah dan ibunya sebelum mereka pergi ke rumah Suho.

"Tidak perlu mengantar kami sampai ke depan!" pekik tuan Kim.

Sehun mendengar hembusan napas kasar Jongin, ia langsung melirik sang kekasih. "Apa kau merasa iri?"

"Iri kenapa?"

"Karena ayah dan ibumu akhir-akhir ini memperhatikan Suho hyung lebih banyak darimu."

Jongin langsung menatap datar Sehun. "Kau pikir aku anak kecil?"

"Iri bukan hanya milik anak kecil."

Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Tentu saja tidak Sehun, aku tidak akan iri pada Suho hyung dan perhatian yang diberikan ayah dan ibuku pada Suho hyung."

"Wajahmu terlihat tidak bahagia."

"Aku lelah dan ya—lumayan gugup, aku cemas jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di pemeriksaan kesehatan nanti."

"Hmmm." Gumam Sehun. "Tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu, tidak perlu membebani pikiran dengan sesuatu yang belum terjadi."

"Tidak perlu berharap jika harapan hanya akan membawa kekecewaan." Sambung Jongin.

"Kau masih ingat dengan kalimat itu?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Aku ini lumayan cerdas."

"Aku percaya jika kau cerdas." Sehun mengusak pelan puncak kepala Jongin membuat kekasih manisnya terkekeh pelan. Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai menumpuk peralatan makan yang kotor, dibantu Sehun mereka mencuci semua peralatan makan yang kotor.

Jongin mengeringkan kedua tangannya kemudian mengoperkan lap pengering itu kepada Sehun. "Kau sudah siap?"

"Ya."

"Ayo berangkat supaya semua ini cepat beres."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin menjawab ajakan Sehun dengan persetujuan.

Jongin mengunci pintu pagar karena mobil Sehun tidak diparkir di halaman rumahnya. Ia melangkah dan duduk di kursi penumpang depan, mengenakan sabuk pengaman, ia melirik Sehun dari ekor matanya. Sehun tersenyum tulus kepada Jongin. "Kau siap?"

"Aku harus siap apapun yang terjadi." Ucap Jongin sembari tersenyum tipis. Mobil mulai bergerak pelan meninggalkan kawasan tempat tinggal keluarga Kim.

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan dokter keluargaku yang praktik di rumah sakit jadi kita tidak harus mengantre lama."

"Itu—terdengar bagus."

Sehun melepaskan tangan kanannya dari setir kemudi, ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, dan jika tidak baik-baik saja aku yakin kita bisa melewatinya dengan lancar."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Kau membuatnya seperti sesuatu yang mudah."

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan bersama. Selamanya. Aku janji."

"Aku juga berjanji padamu." Jongin menoleh kepada Sehun yang dibalas dengan Sehun tentu hanya sesaat karena Sehun harus kembali fokus mengemudi.

Sehun mematikan mesin mobil setelah mereka mendapatkan tempat parkir yang cocok. Jongin melepas sabuk pengamannya dan turun terlebih dahulu, tidak menunggu Sehun. Sehun melangkah turun dan mendekati Jongin. Ia genggam tangan kiri Jongin dengan lembut dan erat dalam waktu bersamaan. "Ayo pergi sekarang." Jongin mengangguk pelan. keduanya lantas berjalan bersama memasuki gedung rumah sakit dari tempat parkir.

Keduanya menaiki lift menuju lantai empat kemudian berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong panjang rumah sakit. Sehun berbelok ke kiri sementara Jongin celingukan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Sehun mengetuk pintu sebuah ruangan dengan pelan. Terdengar suara perempuan yang mempersilakan keduanya untuk masuk.

"Sehun." Seorang dokter perempuan menyambut kedatangan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Dokter Miwa." Sehun menyambut uluran tangan sang dokter dengan ramah, Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama kala Miwa mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Hasil pemeriksaan langsung bisa dilihat hari ini tapi akan memakan waktu seharian untuk melakukan prosedur pemeriksaan lengkap serta mendapatkan hasilnya."

"Tidak masalah Dokter." Ucap Sehun.

"Baiklah mari kita lakukan sekarang agar tidak banyak waktu yang terbuang."

"Tentu." Sehun membalas singkat. Dokter Miwa berdiri dari kursi beliau sementara Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kiri berbisik pada telinga Jongin. "Orang Jepang." Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

Dokter Miwa kembali dengan seorang dokter perempuan yang lain dan empat orang perawat. "Perkenalkan Siera rekanku sesama dokter." Sehun dan Jongin berdiri untuk berjabat tangan dengan dokter Siera. "Kalian akan diperiksa di ruangan berbeda."

Sehun mengangguk pelan, ia menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin dengan lembut sebelum berdiri dan mengikuti dokter Miwa keluar ruangan. "Kita bisa memulainya sekarang?"

"Iya, Dokter."

"Silakan berganti pakaian dulu." Jongin mengangguk pelan ia menerima pakaian pemeriksaan yang mirip yukata, baju tradisional Jepang. Lantas ia bawa pakaian itu ke dalam kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Enam jam kemudian, Sehun dan Jongin sudah menyelesaikan prosedur pemeriksaan. Keduanya bertemu di kantin untuk mengisi perut. "Tiga jam lagi hasilnya bisa diketahui." Ucap Jongin disela kegiatannya mengunyah pie apel.

"Hmmm." Sehun hanya menggumam.

"Sekarang pukul dua sore, tiga jam lagi berarti pukul enam sore. Sepertinya kita akan pulang tepat saat makan malam."

"Apa Ayah dan Ibu akan pulang?"

"Entahlah."

"Biasanya mereka tidak memberi kabar?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Siapa yang menyiapkan makananmu? Kau tidak bisa memasak."

Jongin menahan tawa mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Aku memesan makanan, dan apa kau menuntutku untuk bisa memasak?"

"Tidak, aku mengerti kau sangat sibuk. Tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai. Ada banyak restoran yang melayani pesan antar." Canda Sehun.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan untuk belajar memasak."

"Itu terdengar bagus." Sehun tersenyum membuat kedua matanya tertarik ke samping membentuk bulan sabit, menawan. "Apa kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk bayi Suho dan Lay hyung?"

"Tentu saja sudah, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Belum." Jawab Sehun kemudian tertawa canggung. "Aku sangat sibuk, kau tahu itu."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam dengan nada mengejek.

"Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong. Aku benar-benar sibuk." Ucap Sehun meyakinkan Jongin.

"Aku percaya, kau butuh bantuan untuk mencarinya atau kau bisa memakai salah satu hadiahku sebagai hadiahmu. Aku membeli banyak hadiah."

"Kita lihat saja nanti, jika ada waktu kita membeli hadiah bersama, jika tidak ada waktu maka aku terpaksa mengklaim salah satu hadiahmu sebagai milikku."

"Tidak masalah." Balas Jongin, ia mengangkat gelas jusnya dan meminum perlahan untuk mendorong pie apelnya ke dalam lambung.

"Apa sudah tiga jam sekarang?"

"Belum masih satu jam."

"Ah lama sekali, setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?" gerutu Sehun, Jongin memilih diam dan menikmati makan siangnya. Sehun membuka kunci layar ponselnya ada pesan dari Xiumin. Sehun langsung tersenyum melihat contoh cincin pernikahan yang Xiumin kirimkan. "Jongin coba pilih mana yang kau sukai?"

Jongin menerima operan ponsel Sehun. "Apa ini?"

"Cincin pernikahan."

"Hmmm." Kedua mata Jongin menatap layar ponsel Sehun dengan serius. "Ini, aku suka yang ini." Jongin menyerahkan ponsel kembali kepada Sehun kembali.

Sehun mengamati cincin yang Jongin pilih. Emas putih, tanpa hiasan permata, tanpa ukiran, hanya cincin polos. "Kau benar-benar tidak menyukai sesuatu yang mencolok rupanya." Sehun berkomentar.

"Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu kita pilih yang ini."

"Jika Sehun tidak suka, bisa memilih yang lain."

"Tidak, aku juga suka cincin ini. Sederhana." Sehun mengirimkan cincin yang dipilihnya kepada Xiumin. "Ah ya untuk jas kau suka yang mana?" Sehun menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Jongin sekali lagi.

Jongin hanya melihat sekilas. "Putih." Ucapnya.

"Bunganya?"

"Benar-benar detail." Komentar Jongin.

"Ini Kris, Xiumin, dan Chen hyung. Semua harus sempurna dan detail."

"Kita akan melakukan pernikahan dengan sederhana kan?" Jongin melempar tatapan was-was kepada Sehun. Jika semuanya sangat detail ia takut jika pernikahan ini akan dilangsungkan secara besar-besaran dan mewah, sungguh Jongin tidak suka dengan keramaian dan keributan.

"Ya, sangat sederhana kau ingin melangsungkannya di mana?"

Jongin berpikir tentang pernikahan sederhana di tempat yang terbuka, tempat yang tidak merepotkan, tanpa biaya sewa dan sebagainya. "Di rumah saja."

"Baiklah rumah siapa?"

"Rumahku, halaman belakang rumahku cukup luas untuk menampung dua puluh orang."

"Terdengar bagus, mengenai bunga yang kau pilih?"

"Mawar merah, aku benar-benar terpesona dengan mawar merah saat pertama kali melihat mawar merah."

"Akan aku katakan semuanya kepada Xiumin hyung." Sehun mengangkat kepalanya setelah acara berkirim pesan dengan Xiumin selesai. "Mungkin, kita bisa berjalan-jalan untuk melepas penat dan menunggu?"

"Jalan-jalan, kemana?"

"Di sekitar rumah sakit."

"Kurasa itu lebih baik dibanding diam dan menunggu di sini."

"Ayo." Ucap Sehun ia tersenyum dan berdiri dari duduknya. Jongin mengikuti Sehun berdiri dari kursinya. Keduanya berjalan bersama meninggalkan kantin rumah sakit, melewati lorong rumah sakit, memasuki lift, turun ke lantai dasar, dan akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Musim dingin hampir tiba." Ucap Sehun. "Kau suka dengan musim dingin, apa sampai hari ini masih sama?"

"Tentu saja masih sama, sesuatu yang kita sukai akan terasa sulit untuk melupakannya."

"Apa kau pernah membayangkan jalanan ini menjadi jalanan yang sepi, suram, dan sedikit menakutkan kemudian menuliskannya?"

"Aku hanya membayangkannya belum pernah mencoba untuk menulis."

"Kau berencana untuk menulis horror?"

"Aku belum tahu, aku menulis apa yang aku sukai tapi aku mempertimbangkan untuk menulis hal lain juga. Keluar dari zona aman perlu dilakukan."

"Bagaimana dengan hasilnya?"

"Semua orang menginginkan hasil yang terbaik tapi hidup tidak sesempurna itu. Maksudku—saat kau mencoba hal baru, itu menakutkan, tapi saat kau berhasil akan sangat menyenangkan dan jika gagal…,"

"Kita akan lebih bijaksana, tidak semua hal yang diinginkan akan terwujud." Sambung Sehun.

"Karena kita mausia yang jauh dari kata sempurna, begitupun kehidupan."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Kau terdengar dewasa."

"Kau juga."

"Tidak, terkadang aku kekanakan." Sehun melirik Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Aku juga kekanakan terkadang." Balas Jongin.

"Jangan mencoba untuk bijaksana."

"Huh?"

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan, buatlah kesalahan, belajarlah, jangan menyembunyikan apapun, jangan menjadi orang lain, Jongin."

"Baiklah, kalimatmu terlalu panjang aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik. Hmmm…, kau juga."

Keduanya berhenti dan berjalan ke pinggir trotoar agar tak mengganggu kesibukan para pejalan kaki lain. "Pohonnya benar-benar tidak memiliki daun."

"Musim dingin hampir tiba." Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Dulu, aku menangis saat pohon-pohon kehilangan daunnya, aku pikir mereka mati." Jongin menoleh ke kanan menatap sisi kiri wajah Sehun. "Ayah tidak pernah memberiku jawaban, kemudian aku belajar sendiri. Setelah aku menemukan jawabannya aku dengan bangga mengatakan pada ayahku."

"Lalu jawaban beliau apa?"

"Jawabannya berbeda dengan buku, buku mengatakan pohon-pohon menggugurkan daun untuk beradaptasi dengan perubahan suhu. Tapi Ayah berkata pohon-pohon menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan, sama seperti manusia."

"Ayahmu yang benar."

"Tentu saja, kau kan penulis terlalu filosofis." Cibir Sehun yang ditanggapi dengan tawa pelan Jongin.

"Kau ingin pergi ke kafe terdekat untuk minum cokelat hangat?"

"Tidak, sebaiknya kita kembali ada sisa waktu setengah jam jika kita berjalan pelan ke rumah sakit setengah jam akan terlewati ketika kita sampai."

"Kau benar, ayo."

"Ayo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun, Jongin." Dokter Miwa menyambut kedatangan keduanya. Sehun tersenyum dan melangkah mengikuti sang dokter ke dalam ruangan, di belakangnya Jongin mengikuti. "Silakan duduk." Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut, sedangkan Jongin memilih untuk menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Ini cukup menegangkan bagi keduanya. "Hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan bahwa kalian berdua baik-baik saja."

Sehun tersenyum namun Jongin tak langsung percaya, raut wajah sang dokter tidak menunjukkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. "Ada apa?" Jongin membuka mulut untuk bertanya.

"Baiklah, ada masalah. Hasil USG menunjukkan jika rahim Jongin tidak berkembang dengan baik, dan kemungkinan besar hampir seratus persen jika Jongin tidak bisa mengandung."

Jongin hanya diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Sehun menoleh mencoba melihat reaksi sang kekasih namun nihil. Jongin tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa-apa. "Semuanya sudah disampaikan?"

"Ya." Dokter Miwa menjawab singkat. Jongin berdiri dari kursinya untuk berjabat tangan, ia bahkan tersenyum kepada sang dokter. Sehun melakukan hal yang sama, dengan membawa laporan hasil pemeriksaan masing-masing keduanya keluar dari ruangan.

"Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku pernah mendengar hal yang lebih buruk." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan senyum perih yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau ingin mampir ke suatu tempat?"

"Tidak, kita langsung pulang saja."

"Tentu. Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan memikirkan apa yang dokter Miwa katakan tadi."

Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Aku usahakan."

"Terimakasih banyak." Sehun menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk mencari telapak tangan kanan Jongin, menggenggamnya lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin turun untuk membuka kunci pagar, Sehun memasukkan mobilnya ke halaman rumah keluarga Kim. Jongin menutup dan mengunci pintu pagar kembali sementara Sehun turun dari mobil dan menunggu Jongin. Keduanya berjalan pelan menaiki tangga beranda. Jongin membuka kunci pintu mendorongnya ke dalam dan masuk dengan langkah pelan. "Kurasa Ayah dan Ibu benar-benar menginap di rumah Suho dan Lay hyung." Ucap Sehun.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Mau minum sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu di dalam kamar."

"Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau memikirkan hasil pemeriksaan tadi?" Jongin menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sehun kemudian mengangguk. "Tidak perlu memikirkannya."

"Apa kau masih berniat untuk menikah denganku?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak melakukannya."

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Pikirkanlah, aku tidak mau kau kecewa di masa depan." Jongin berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Sehun menahan pundak kanan Jongin memutar tubuh sang kekasih pelan, membuat keduanya berhadapan dan saling menatap.

"Aku tidak akan kecewa."

"Sehun."

"Jongin, apa kau masih ragu padaku?"

"Ini bukan persoalan kecil Sehun."

"Aku tahu, tapi jika aku tidak bersamamu apa kau pikir aku akan bahagia? Zaman sudah modern Jongin ada banyak cara untuk mendapatkan keturunan, jangan cemas semua akan baik-baik saja."

Jongin tersenyum tipis, ia terlalu beruntung mendapatkan Sehun. "Terimakasih." Hanya bisikan pelan ucapan terimakasih yang bisa diucapkannya. Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat.

"Jangan bersedih dan jangan menangis lagi Jongin, aku mencintaimu aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia."

"Itu mustahil." Gumam Jongin di dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Itu tidak mustahil."

"Mustahil untuk bisa merasa bahagia setiap saat."

"Itu jika kau memberi syarat pada rasa bahagiamu."

"Terserahlah." Putus Jongin, Sehun hanya tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat menyerah dari kekasih tercintanya.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongin. "Aku akan memesan makanan, kau ingin apa? Ayam?"

"Spageti."

"Baiklah spageti dua porsi. Aku akan memesannya." Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dan menariknya. "Kita ke ruang makan sekarang, jika aku membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam kamar aku tahu kau pasti akan menangis."

"Sehun…," rengek Jongin.

"Tidak ada protes." Putus Sehun dan pada akhirnya Jongin membiarkan Sehun menariknya ke meja makan. Keduanya duduk berhadapan, Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja makan setelah selesai memesan makanan.

"Apa—hal ini akan kita katakan pada keluarga kita?"

"Tentu saja Jongin, mereka semua berhak tahu kondisimu." Sehun menggenggam lembut telapak tangan kanan Jongin. "Saat kau siap, kau bisa mengatakannya. Jika kau merasa belum siap, jangan memaksakan diri."

"Terimakasih banyak Sehun. Aku merasa benar-benar beruntung kau hadir di dalam hidupku."

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

 **TBC**

Terimakasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya, terimakasih kepada **ariska, Bellasafir48ExoL, LittleLawlie, htyoung, xxx, nandaXLSK9094, Hunna94, Flowerinyou, HK, Guest, hunkai98, vivikim406, kkamjongina88, cute, KJ, Narundana, Wiwitdyas1, Ovieee, utsukushii02, milkylove0000170000, KaiNieris, Grey378, ucinaze, fitrysukma39, Park Byun Soo, geash, ulfahcuittybeams, NisrinaHunkai99, Wendyblu, ohkim9488, Tikha Semuel Ryeolhyun, jjong86, Athiyyah417, saniathbbbv, novisaputri09, ParkJitta.** Terimakasih banyak atas review kalian.


	21. Chapter 21

**UNCONDITIONALLY**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

Halo ini sekuel RING yang ketiga, selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan, happy reading all….

 **PREVIOUS**

"Baiklah spageti dua porsi. Aku akan memesannya." Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dan menariknya. "Kita ke ruang makan sekarang, jika aku membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam kamar aku tahu kau pasti akan menangis."

"Sehun…," rengek Jongin.

"Tidak ada protes." Putus Sehun dan pada akhirnya Jongin membiarkan Sehun menariknya ke meja makan. Keduanya duduk berhadapan, Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja makan setelah selesai memesan makanan.

"Apa—hal ini akan kita katakan pada keluarga kita?"

"Tentu saja Jongin, mereka semua berhak tahu kondisimu." Sehun menggenggam lembut telapak tangan kanan Jongin. "Saat kau siap, kau bisa mengatakannya. Jika kau merasa belum siap, jangan memaksakan diri."

"Terimakasih banyak Sehun. Aku merasa benar-benar beruntung kau hadir di dalam hidupku."

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

 **BAB TIGA**

 **BUMPING ROAD**

Jongin duduk di meja makan dengan kedua orangtuanya untuk sarapan, setelah mereka pulang dari rumah Suho.

"Sehun tidak datang?"

"Dia datang jika semua persiapan sudah selesai, pernikahan bisa dilakukan di rumah kan?"

"Tentu sayang, tapi kenapa kau ingin melangsungkan pernikahan di rumah?"

"Hmm…, aku tidak suka keributan dan agar Lay hyung bisa datang."

"Ide yang bagus Sayang, dan bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan kemarin?"

Jongin cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan dari ibunya. "Semua—semua baik-baik saja."

Nyonya Kim terdiam selama beberapa saat menatap putranya lekat seolah merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Beliau menunggu hingga Jongin membuka mulutnya mengatakan hal lain, namun rupanya Jongin memilih untuk diam. "Semua baik-baik saja." Tegas Jongin.

"Ah syukurlah kalau begitu. Apa acaramu hari ini Jongin?"

"Tidak ada."

"Bertemu dengan penerbit?"

"Masih Minggu depan, aku bisa mengirimkan naskah lewat email."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau lebih banyak istirahat sebelum pernikahan."

"Tentu." Jongin menjawab singkat kemudian dia kembali sibuk memotongi roti lapisnya, meski masih banyak potongan roti yang belum dia nikmati.

"Ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Ah!" Jongin tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya cepat. "Tidak ada Ibu, tidak ada yang menggangguku. Aku hanya memikirkan buku yang akan terbit itu saja."

"Hmm seperti itu."

"Ya." Jongin kembali menundukkan kepalanya, memperhatikan piring sarapan yang hampir tak tersentuh. Tidak ingin menatap wajah ibunya, dan merasa bersalah karena menyembunyikan kebenaran.

"Jongin kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk _Hyung_ mu kan?"

"Tentu Ibu, aku tidak mungkin melupakan hal sepenting itu."

"Baguslah Sayang. Setelah Suho semoga kau dan Sehun cepat diberi keturunan secepat mungkin."

"Te—terimakasih atas harapan indahnya Ibu." Jongin menghentikan sarapannya kala ponselnya bergetar. Ia meminta izin untuk meninggalkan meja makan untuk menjawab panggilan dari Sehun. "Halo Sehun, ada apa?"

" _Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar sebentar, apa kau ada waktu?"_

"Untuk apa?"

" _Perlu alasan agar aku bisa mengajakmu keluar."_

"Tentu saja aku butuh alasan untuk bisa keluar."

" _Agar kau bisa melihat cincin pernikahan dan jas kita, bagaimana? Lalu ada banyak hal juga yang ingin aku tunjukkan."_

"Tentu. Aku akan pergi ke rumahmu kau tidak perlu menjemputku."

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, aku di kantor kau datang saja ke kantorku dari sana kita pergi bersama nanti."_

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap dan langsung berangkat. Aku akan menghubungimu setelah aku sampai di depan gedung kantormu."

" _Tentu Sayang, aku mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga." Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar, ia menatap layar ponselnya selama beberapa detik sebelum melangkah kembali ke ruang makan. "Ayah, Ibu, aku akan pergi menemui Sehun."

"Tentu Sayang, hati-hati di jalan dan sampaikan salam kami kepada Sehun."

"Ya." Jongin tersenyum lebar sebelum bergegas ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan kafe, kafe yang diinginkan Sehun menjadi tempat untuk mereka bertemu. Tangan kanan Jongin mendorong pintu dengan mantap ia berjalan pelan menuju anak tangga. Sehun menunggunya di lantai dua. Jongin hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kasar, melihat lantai dua yang nyaris kosong dengan satu orang pengunjung, siapa lagi jika bukan Sehun.

"Apa kau memesan khusus?" Jongin langsung bertanya bahkan sebelum dirinya benar-benar duduk di kursinya.

"Kau tidak bahagia melihatku?"

"Kenapa tidak jadi bertemu di kantor?" Bibir tipis Sehun sedikit mengerucut, bukannya menjawab, Jongin justru memberinya pertanyaan yang lain.

"Jawaban pertama aku tidak memesan khusus, aku meminta tolong Kris hyung, dan jawaban kedua kenapa kita tidak bertemu di kantor karena pekerjaanku ternyata selesai lebih cepat."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan sementara tangan kanannya memainkan kain lap warna putih gading yang dilipat membentuk kipas.

"Maaf jika ini membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Bukannya tidak nyaman, hanya saja aku merasa ini terlalu berlebihan Sehun lain kali tidak perlu seperti ini."

"Baiklah, akan aku katakan pada Kris, Xiumin, dan Chen hyung. Sudah berhenti merajuk sekarang juga Kim Jongin." Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya kemudian menarik hidung Jongin.

"Kau ini." Keluh Jongin sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari hidungnya.

"Biar hidungmu lebih mancung."

"Apa?!" Jongin memekik kesal sementara Sehun hanya tertawa santai. "Dasar! Mentang-mentang punya hidung mancung seenaknya saja mengatai hidungku," gerutu Jongin.

"Jangan menggerutu!" Bentakan Sehun membuat Jongin terperanjat. Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Kau semakin manis jika menggerutu, jangan salahkan aku jika aku gigit pipimu."

Jongin mengangkat sendok dari atas meja dan bersiap memukul kepala Sehun, Sehun menarik tubuhnya dengan cepat ke belakang menghindari pukulan Jongin. "Aku memujimu Sayang."

"Itu pujian yang menjijikkan."

"Oh ya?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada menggoda dan jangan lupakan ekspresi wajahnya yang juga menyebalkan. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita pesan sesuatu sekarang."

"Aku tidak ingin makan berat." Ucap Jongin memberi petunjuk kepada Sehun. Sehun sendiri sudah cukup tahu jika Jongin malas membuka buku menu.

"Brownies dan macaron, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Baiklah." Jongin membalas singkat karena perhatiannya sedang tertuju pada vas-vas besar berisi mawar merah. "Tempat yang indah," Jongin berucap tanpa sadar.

"Jadi aku tidak salah memilih tempat bukan?"

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam karena perhatiannya masih tertuju pada vas dan mawar merah. "Ah!" Jongin tersentak karena Sehun menggenggam tangan kanannya tiba-tiba.

"Aku membawa sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu." Jongin tak memberi tanggapan karena ia sudah tahu apa yang Sehun bawa dan ingin tunjukkan.

Tangan kanan Sehun yang bebas melesak masuk ke dalam saku jasnya, menarik kotak beludru berisi contoh cincin pernikahan yang akan ia tunjukkan kepada Jongin. "Jong!" Sehun terkejut karena Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Sehun semakin kesal karena Jongin justru menjawab ponselnya. "Aku diacuhkan," Sehunpun menggerutu. Perubahan raut wajah Jongin membuat Sehun cemas. Apalagi saat Jongin tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari pergi meninggalkan dirinya. "Jongin!" Sehun memekik kemudian mengejar Jongin mengabaikan pelayan yang datang hendak mengambil pesanan mereka.

"Jongin!" Sehun berhasil menarik bahu kanan belakang Jongin. Menghentikan langkah kaki Jongin.

"Rumah sakit Seoul." Jongin menjawab singkat dengan raut wajah cemas dan kedua bola mata yang bergerak gelisah.

"Apa Lay hyung sudah melahirkan?"

"Kurasa iya, tapi Sehun ada sesuatu yang salah. Sehun aku tidak tahu! Ayo pergi sekarang!" Sehun mengangguk cepat, ia meraih tangan kanan Jongin menarik Jongin untuk berlari bersamanya ke tempat parkir.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Jongin bahkan tak menunggu Sehun, ia berlari cepat menyusuri lorong rumah sakit sesekali melirik ponselnya mengikuti petunjuk dari pesan yang dikirimkan oleh ibunya. "Ruang operasi," Jongin menggumam tanpa sadar sementara kedua kakinya terus berlari cepat. Sehun berlari di belakang Jongin.

"Tidak! Jangan katakan!" Jongin dengan gugup berlari menghampiri keluarganya yang terlihat menenangkan Suho. "Ibu." Jongin memanggil ibunya yang menjadi orang pertama yang menghampirinya.

"Lay dia tidak selamat, bayinya selamat. Dokter mengatakan ini semua karena hemophilia. Pendarahan hebat." Bibir Jongin terbuka namun ia tak mampu mengeluarkan suara, semuanya seolah tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Ibu akan menenangkan kakakmu." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Sehun. Sehun menatapnya dengan kedua mata merah sembab. Jongin melangkah pelan mendekati Sehun. "Lay hyung—tidak mengatakan apa-apa," bisik Jongin dengan sisa ketegaran yang ia kumpulkan.

"Lay hyung benar-benar pergi?" Jongin mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Jongin mendengar hembusan napas berat Sehun dia juga melihat bagaimana Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"Apa kau tidak tahu tentang hemophilia ini Sehun?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu Jongin." Jongin menelan ludah kasar, dadanya terasa terhimpit sekarang. "Bayinya, bagaimana dengan putri mereka?"

"Bayinya selamat aku dengar sudah dilakukan tes, bayinya tidak menderita hemophilia."

"Pergilah, Suho hyung membutuhkanmu."

"Kita pergi bersama, ini sesuatu yang berat, kita hadapi bersama Sehun."

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sementara kedua orangtuanya berusaha menenangkan Suho yang tengah histeris. "Jongin." Jongin memutar tubuhnya cepat menatap Sehun.

"Apa Lay hyung—pernah menceritakan tentang hemophilia itu padamu?" Jongin mengulang kembali pertanyaannya karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka Lay hyung merahasiakan semuanya."

"Dia pasti menginginkan putrinya."

"Tapi dia pergi meninggalkan Suho hyung. Suho hyung hancur tanpa kehadiran Lay hyung."

Suara keributan membuat Jongin bergegas menghampiri keluarganya kembali. Ia melihat tuan Zhang yang berteriak histeris di depan kakaknya. "Kau pembunuh Suho, kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini?!"

"Saya sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa soal penyakit Lay, sungguh dia tidak memberitahu apa-apa kepada saya. Ayah." Suho bahkan berlutut dan memeluk kaki kanan ayah mertuanya.

"Jangan memanggilku Ayah!" tuan Zhang menendang tubuh Suho. Jongin berlari cepat dan berdiri di antara tuan Zhang dan Suho. "Apa kau akan membela seorang pembunuh?! Tentu saja kau akan membela kakakmu!"

"Kakakku bukan pembunuh, dokter yang menangani Lay hyung juga berkata jika Lay hyung menginginkan bayinya melebihi nyawanya sendiri. Sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan adalah membesarkan putri Lay hyung dengan baik." Suara Jongin seolah tertelan tidak ada yang mendengarkan dirinya.

Tuan Zhang pergi sementara Suho masih berlutut di atas lantai rumah sakit yang dingin, Jongin bergegas menghampiri kakak laki-lakinya itu dan berlutut di hadapan Suho. Suho mengangkat wajahnya, kedua mata merahnya bertatapan dengan Jongin.

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, ia harus kuat, ia tahu Suho benar-benar hancur sekarang. Suho pernah menjadi sandaran hidupnya dan sekarang Jongin tahu, sekarang dia harus menjadi tempat untuk Suho bersandar.

"Jongin aku ingin mati." Bisik Suho.

"Tidak, Suho hyung tidak boleh mati. Pikirkan putrimu _Hyung_. Suho hyung tidak sendiri, percayalah aku akan selalu ada untuk Suho hyung dan putri Suho hyung selamanya."

"Terimakasih Jongin." Bisik Suho kemudian memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih kepada para pembaca sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic aneh saya. Terimakasih pada **nandaXLSK9094, ohkim9488, youngimongi, Ovieee, BabyCevy67, laxyvords, Oh Titan, Narundana, HK, Bellasafir48ExoL, sejin kimkai, htyoung, cute, milkylove0000170000, ucinaze, NishiMala, Grey378, Kaisyaa, fitrysukma39, Park Byun Soo, Flowerinyou, Yessi94esy, rhenaaakifa, vivikim406, ulfahcuittybeams, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, nabilapermatahati, Wendybiblu, KaiNieris, ParkJitta, Devia494, utsukushii02, jjong86, geash, novisaputri09.** Terimakasih atas review kalian, see you soon.


	22. Chapter 22

**UNCONDITIONALLY**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini sekuel BLACK yang keempat selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kesalahan Happy reading all.**

 **PREVIOUS**

Tuan Zhang pergi sementara Suho masih berlutut di atas lantai rumah sakit yang dingin, Jongin bergegas menghampiri kakak laki-lakinya itu dan berlutut di hadapan Suho. Suho mengangkat wajahnya, kedua mata merahnya bertatapan dengan Jongin.

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, ia harus kuat, ia tahu Suho benar-benar hancur sekarang. Suho pernah menjadi sandaran hidupnya dan sekarang Jongin tahu, sekarang dia harus menjadi tempat untuk Suho bersandar.

"Jongin aku ingin mati." Bisik Suho.

"Tidak, Suho hyung tidak boleh mati. Pikirkan putrimu _Hyung_. Suho hyung tidak sendiri, percayalah aku akan selalu ada untuk Suho hyung dan putri Suho hyung selamanya."

"Terimakasih Jongin." Bisik Suho kemudian memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat.

 **BAB EMPAT**

 **SKY FALL**

"Apa Suho hyung tidak ingin melihat putrinya?" Sehun bertanya pelan kepada Jongin. Mereka berdiri berjajar mengenakan jas hitam di belakang peti mati Lay.

"Suho hyung masih sangat terpukul dia menolak untuk melakukan apa-apa, Ibu menemani Suho hyung dikamar."

"Suho hyung tidak hadir dalam pemakaman?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia sama-sama terpukul atas kepergian Lay. Tapi ia yakin Suho pasti yang lebih parah menghadapi hal ini. "Siapa nama putri Suho dan Lay hyung?"

"Youne, itu yang mereka inginkan."

"Hmmm. Nama yang indah."

"Ya." Jongin membalas pelan. "Ayo." Ucap Jongin, ia melangkah maju mendekati peti mati bersama Sehun, tuan Zhang dan ayahnya tuan Kim. Mereka berempat akan mengangkat peti mati Lay dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil jenazah. Setelah acara penghormatan selesai Lay akan langsung dimakamkan tanpa menunggu esok hari.

"Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam mobil jenazah." Ucap tuan Zhang dengan nada lemah.

"Biarkan saya yang masuk." Jongin tanpa ragu menawarkan diri. Tuan Zhang mengangguk pelan, sambil mengucapkan terimakasih dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

"Jongin."

"Iya?"

"Ibumu dan Suho?"

"Suho hyung sangat terpukul dan Ibu tidak bisa membiarkan Suho hyung seorang diri, tolong maafkan mereka dan tolong mengertilah, jangan membenci mereka."

"Tidak, aku tidak membenci siapa-siapa Jongin. Saat itu aku hanya dibutakan oleh kesedihan." Jongin mengangguk pelan menatap punggung tuan Zhang yang melangkah menuju mobil Sehun.

Jongin menatap langit redup dengan awan berat yang terlihat menggantung di akhir musim gugur hujan deras lebih sering turun. "Hari yang sempurna," Jongin menggumam perih.

Sepuluh menit perjalanan dari kediaman keluarga Kim menuju pemakaman. Jongin membuka pintu belakang mobil jenazah, di luar Sehun, ayahnya dan tuan Zhang sudah menunggu. Aroma manis mawar putih dan lily tercium kuat di udara, namun aroma itu berbeda dari aroma manis bunga yang sama di hari pernikahan Suho dan Lay.

Jongin tersentak kecil, terkejut dengan suara gemuruh guntur. Kedua kakinya berjalan pelan menuju liang lahat, melewati ratusan pelayat yang memberikan jalan untuk keempat orang yang membawa peti kayu jenazah. Jongin berada di depan dengan tuan Zhang. Ia tidak tahu betapa hancurnya tuan Zhang sekarang, tidak ada orangtua yang ingin untuk memakamkan anak mereka. Beberapa langkah dari liang lahat, ada empat orang yang meletakkan tali tambang berukuran besar di bawah peti mati.

"Siap." Mendengar aba-aba itu, perlahan Jongin dan ketiga orang lainnya melepaskan pegangan mereka pada peti mati. Sekarang ada petugas pemakaman yang akan menurukan peti mati ke dalam tanah dengan bantuan tali tambang. Jongin berdiri di samping Sehun. Mengamati peti mati itu perlahan diturunkan ke dalam tanah.

Jongin merasakan genggaman tangan Sehun pada tangan kirinya. "Aku takut," Sehun berbisik entah takut karena apa. Jongin menoleh ke kiri tersenyum menatap Sehun.

"Semuanya pasti akan berakhir Sehun. _Forever could be severed by the sharp knife of a short life._ "

"Aku tahu Jongin." Sehun membalas pelan.

Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun, ia membungkukkan badannya dan meletakkan dua tangkai mawar putih sebagai tanda perpisahan. Sehun dan para pelayat lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Pemakaman berlangsung singkat, Jongin kembali dengan mobil Sehun tak lagi menumpang mobil jenazah.

Sesampainya di kediaman keluarga Kim, para pelayat sudah banyak berkurang. Hanya kerabat dekat yang tetap tinggal. "Aku akan pergi menemui Suho hyung." Jongin berbisik pada Sehun, Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Jongin, aku boleh ikut?"

"Tentu, Sehun." Setelah berpamitan pada beberapa kerabat dekat, Jongin dan Sehun bergegas pergi ke kamar Suho.

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang terasa berat menaiki anak tangga satu persatu menuju lantai dua. Dia mendengar suara tangis bayi. Jongin bergegas mendorong pintu kamar Suho yang sedikit terbuka. Jongin melihat Suho duduk memunggungi pintu kamar, Youne terbaring di atas tempat tidur menangis histeris.

"Youne." Jongin berucap lembut sambil mengangkat tubuh Youne, ia letakkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan bibir bayi perempuan cantik itu. Youne secara reflek menghisap jari kelingking Jongin. "Kurasa di haus."

"Biar aku yang meminta Ibu membuatkan susu untuk Youne. Dan biar aku yang menggendongnya."

"Kau bisa?" Sehun mengangguk pelan, Jongin menyerahkan Youne pada Sehun.

"Tenangkan Suho hyung." Sehun berbisik pada Jongin sebelum melangkah meninggalkan kamar dengan Youne dalam gendongannya yang masih menangis histeris.

Perlahan Jongin berjalan mendekati Suho, duduk di samping Suho. Menyentuh pelan lutut kanan Suho. "Suho hyung," dengan lembut Jongin memanggil nama kakak laki-lakinya.

"Ah Jongin!" Suho memekik ceria sesuatu yang mengejutkan bagi Jongin. Suho berdiri dari duduknya menatap Jongin dengan kedua mata berbinar. "Kapan kau akan menikah dengan Sehun?"

"Aku….,"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk kalian berdua, aku dan Lay yang memilihnya. Kami memilih yang terbaik." Suho berucap ceria kemudian berjalan cepat menuju lemari pakaiannya. Jongin hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan apa yang terjadi.

Suho membuka lemari pakaian mengeluarkan kotak hadiah berukuran sedang dengan kertas kado berwarna emas mengkilap. "Kau baru boleh membukanya setelah resmi menikah dengan Sehun, kau mengerti Jongin?"

Jongin tak menjawab ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Suho. Mengambil kotak hadiah dari tangan Suho dan meletakkannya ke atas lantai kamar. "Jongin, kau tidak boleh membukanya sekarang. Dasar anak nakal!" Suho memekik kesal, pekikan yang sama saat Jongin menolak untuk mandi ketika mereka kecil dulu.

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya kembali menatap wajah Suho lekat-lekat. "Jongin, kenapa kau menangis?" Suho menatap Jongin dengan bingung. Tanpa menjawab Jongin langsung merengkuh tubuh Suho, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Suho hyung hentikan. Youne membutuhkanmu, jangan seperti ini Suho hyung." Ucap Jongin disela isak tangisnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa Jongin? Youne siapa?"

"Su—Suho hyung." Jongin semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Suho dan menangis lebih keras.

"Jongin Sayang, apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa ada anak-anak yang mengganggumu lagi? Oh ya dimana Monggumu dimana anjing penuntunmu? Jongin kau pasti bisa melihat suatu saat nanti. Aku akan bekerja keras dan akan membiayai semua pengobatanmu semahal apapun. Jongin."

"Jongin hyung." Jongin berucap lembut sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Suho. Menatap kedua mata Suho dalam. "Aku tahu ini sangat berat, tapi Suho hyung harus menghadapinya. Suho hyung tidak bisa melarikan diri dari semua ini. Aku, ayah dan ibu, semuanya ada untuk membantu Suho hyung. Kami keluargamu kau tidak akan ditinggal seorang diri. Suho hyung jangan melarikan diri dan jangan merasa takut. Semua akan baik-baik saja Suho hyung, aku janji, aku janji padamu Suho hyung."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan Jongin."

Jongin mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah, Suho hyung sekarang kita makan malam bagaimana?"

"Jongin, kau bisa melihat?"

"Aku mendapatkan pengobatan dan bisa melihat Suho hyung."

"Ahhh, bagimana aku bisa melupkan hal penting seperti itu." Suho tertawa pelan sambil menepuk dahinya. Jongin menggenggam tangan kanan Suho menuntunnya keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan.

Beberapa kerabat masih ada yang belum pulang, mereka mengenakan pakaian hitam sebagai tanda berduka. Hal itu membuat Suho bingung. "Jongin, ada apa ini?"

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Lay hyung meninggal Suho hyung, Lay hyung meninggal setelah melahirkan putrimu."

"Siapa itu Lay?" jawaban Suho berhasil membuat jantung Jongin seolah berhenti berdetak.

"Lay hyung _istri_ Suho hyung."

"Jongin!" Suho memekik dengan nada bercanda, ia tertawa cukup keras hingga menarik perhatian beberapa orang termasuk Sehun yang sedang memanggku Youne sambil memberi bayi itu susu. "Bagaimana mungkin aku sudah menikah?! Aku bahkan baru lulus kuliah tahun kemarin."

"Wah itu bayi siapa?!" Suho memekik antusias, ia lantas berjalan cepat menghampiri Sehun. "Apa ini bayimu dengan Sehun? Kapan kau hamil dan melahirkan Jongin? Aku menyesal sangat sibuk dengan tugas akhir kuliah, sampai-sampai aku melewatkan momen penting adik tersayangku."

Kalimat panjang lebar Suho membuat semua orang bingung. Jongin mengisyaratkan kepada semua orang kecuali keluarga intinya untuk meninggalkan ruang makan. Jongin melihat ibunya sudah berurai air mata. "Tidak apa, kita lakukan ini dengan perlahan." Ucap Jongin, hal seperti ini sudah pernah ia lihat sebelumnya saat ia masih aktif dengan _The Sun_ melihat beberapa orang yang depresi akibat kehilangan salah satu indera mereka, akibat kecelakaan.

Jongin memegang lengan kanan Suho dengan lembut, kemudian mendudukkan Suho tepat di samping kanan Sehun. Jongin sendiri kemudian duduk di samping Suho. "Dia bayi perempuan yang cantik kan?" ucap Jongin.

"Ya, dia sangat cantik tapi dia tidak mirip denganmu atau Sehun."

"Tentu saja dia tidak mirip dengan kami Suho hyung." Suho menatap Jongin dengan bingung. "Youne, namanya Youne. Dia putrimu dengan Lay hyung kalian yang memilihkan nama itu, dua bulan sebelum bayi kalian lahir."

"Youne putriku?"

"Iya, Youne putrimu dengan Lay hyung."

"Aku sudah menikah?"

"Ya, Suho hyung sudah menikah."

"Aku menikah dengan Lay. Zhang Yixing."

"Ya, Lay, Zhang Yixing. Suho hyung."

"Dimana Lay sekarang Jongin? Dimana Dia?" Suho memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jongin, memegang kedua lengan Jongin dengan erat. Sehun menyerahkan Youne kepada nyonya Kim, tuan dan nyonya Kim pergi dari ruang makan atas permintaan Sehun.

"Lay hyung meninggal Suho hyung."

"Aku sudah tahu itu Jongin, maaf aku bersikap tidak dewasa." Jongin tak menjawab dia hanya memeluk Suho dengan erat.

"Aku di sini untuk membantumu Suho hyung lepaskan semua bebanmu Suho hyung, jangan menyimpannya seorang diri. Aku menyayangimu Suho hyung, sangat menyayangimu Suho hyung."

"Terimakasih Jongin, terimakasih banyak Jongin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak ingin mengganti jasmu dengan sesuatu yang lebih nyaman?" Jongin menoleh kepada Sehun yang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ya." Sehun membalas singkat. "Nanti aku ganti, aku sangat lela sekarang."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan, ia membuka lemari pakaian dan mencarikan kaos serta celana kain yang cocok untuk Sehun.

"Jongin."

"Ya?" Jongin menaruh pakaian dan celana kain ke atas ranjang tempat tidur. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya menatap Jongin lekat-lekat.

"Maaf, jika kalimatku nanti menyinggungmu."

"Katakan saja Sehun." Balas Jongin sambil duduk di atas ranjang tempat tidur.

"Suho hyung apa dia tidak membutuhkan bantuan?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Besok aku akan membawa Suho hyung ke _The Sun_ di sana ada ahli yang bisa menangani Suho hyung, selain itu Suho hyung tidak akan curiga karena Suho hyung sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi _The Sun_."

"Jongin….,"

AAAAAAHHHHH! Kalimat Sehun terhenti dengan suara teriakkan perempuan yang melengking. Jongin melompat turun dari tempat tidur berlari kesetanan menuju kamar Suho, dibelakangnya Sehun tak kalah panik menyusul langkah Jongin.

Apa yang Sehun lihat membuat lututnya lemas. Percobaan bunuh diri, Sehun tahu itu. Botol pembersih dalam keadaan kosong. Suho terkapar di atas lantai keramik kamar mandi.

"Sehun siapkan mobil! Ibu dan Ayah menyusul sambil membawa Youne." Jongin memerintah semua orang dengan sigap. Jongin mengangkat tubuh Suho dengan mudah meski tubuhnya lebih ringan dibanding Suho. Adrenalin yang membuat semua hal itu menjadi mungkin untuk dilakukan.

"Sehun apa tanganmu gemetaran?"

"Iya Jongin."

"Kau duduk di belakang dan pangku Suho hyung biar aku yang menyetir."

"Jongin kau belum punya SIM."

"Persetan dengan itu." Jongin membalas cepat. Sehun bergegas membuka pintu belakang mobil dan membantu Jongin memasukkan tubuh Suho. Jongin menutup pintu belakang mobil dengan cepat, ia berlari ke depan dan duduk di belakang kursi kemudi. Jongin bahkan lupa memakai alas kaki, semua itu tidak penting sekarang.

Sehun benar-benar takut, sangat takut. Saat jari-jarinya menyentuh kulit Suho yang terasa dingin. Ia hanya takut sesuatu yang sangat buruk akan terjadi malam ini pada keluarganya. Keluarga Kim.

Jongin mengemudi dengan sangat kencang, mengabaikan klakson dari mobil lain yang kesal dengan tindakannya. Ia juga memarkir mobil di depan rumah sakit sembarangan. Jongin keluar dari mobil cepat mengabaikan teguran petugas keamanan. "Diam! Kakakku sekarat!" Jongin berteriak keras. Sehun baru pertama kali melihat Jongin berteriak seperti itu. Petugas keamanan langsung bungkam, mereka bahkan membantu Jongin mengangkat tubuh Suho keluar dari mobil.

Dokter dan perawat datang dengan cepat. Jongin berlari di belakang mengikuti dokter dan perawat. Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Suho hyung bertahanlah!" Jongin berteriak cukup kencang sebelum dokter dan perawat menutup pintu ruang gawat darurat.

Sehun melihat napas tersengal Jongin. Ia memluk lengan kanan Jongin dan membawa tunangannya itu untuk duduk di kursi plastik keras yang dingin. "Sehun…," Jongin menggumam pelan sambil mencari telapak tangan Sehun.

Sehun menggenggam erat tangan kanan Jongin, dingin dan gemetar. Itulah yang Sehun rasakan dari telapak tangan kanan Jongin. "Sehun bagaimana jika…,"

"Sssssttttt." Balas Sehun sambil memeluk Jongin erat. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Sehun kemudian mencium puncak kepala Jongin.

Keduanya menoleh kala mendengar suara derap langkah kaki. Jongin berdiri dari kursi menyambut kedua orangtuanya. "Jongin." Nyonya Kim bertanya dengan suara gemetar.

"Dokter masih menangani Suho hyung." Jongin memberi informasi.

"Sehun."

"Ibu." Sehun tak percaya jika ibunya datang.

"Ayahmu ah maksudku ayah Lay dia tidak sanggup untuk datang karena masih berduka, jadi Ibu yang datang ke sini." Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian semua orang duduk dan menunggu dengan cemas.

Dua jam kemudian pintu terbuka. Jongin berdiri dari kursi plastik dingin yang ia duduki, menatap dokter yang keluar dari ruang gawat darurat dengan tatapan penuh harap. Dokter itu tak mengatakan apa-apa, dan Jongin tahu apa yang terjadi. Jongin langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan gontai menjauhi ruangan gawat darurat.

Sehun bergegas mengikuti Jongin. Ia memegang lengan kanan Jongin tepat sebelum Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai rumah sakit yang dingin.

"Jongin." Sehun berucap sedih, ia berjongkok di hadapan Jongin kemudian memeluk tubuh Jongin erat. Jongin tak memberi reaksi apapun. "Jongin." Sehun kembali berbisik dan mempererat pelukannya pada Jongin.

"Kenapa?" Jongin pada akirnya berbisik pelan di dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu Sayang, aku tidak tahu."

"Kemarin Sehun. Kemarin Lay hyung baru dimakamkan, aku tidak sanggup Sehun. Aku tidak sanggup memakamkan kakak kandungku sendiri." Keluh Jongin di sela isak tangisnya.

"Tidaaakkk! Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Suho seorang diri di kamar!" nyonya Kim berteriak histeris. Suara tangis Youne terdengar keras. Jongin mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk berdiri dan menghampiri orangtuanya. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Youne dari gendongan ibunya yang menangis histeris.

Jongin mendekap Youne, mengusap punggung kecil bayi malang itu. Sehun menteskan air mata tanpa sadar. Perlahan ia mendekati Jongin, memeluk Jongin bersama dengan Youne.

 **TBC**

Terimaksih atas kesediaan waktu para pembaca sekalian yang sudah membaca fic aneh saya. Terimakasih kepada **Hunna94, nandaXLSK9094, Wiwitdyas1, laxyvords, sejin kimkai, Guest, NiahiMala, Oh Titan, ariska, cute, Narundana, ParkJitta, vipbigbang74, ucinaze, KaiNieris, Ovieee, NisrinaHunKai99, Vioolyt, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, Flowerinyou, tobanga garry, nabilapermatahati, utsukushii02, Exofanfic'rae, saniathbbbv, htyoung, Grey378, ohkim9488, vivikim406, ulfahcuittybeams, jjong86, fitrysukma39, Wendybiblu, kerinkartika, milkylove0000170000, Devia494, geash, novisaputri09.** Terimakasih atas review kalian see you soon all….


	23. Chapter 23

**UNCONDITIONALLY**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini sekuel BLACK yang kelima selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kesalahan Happy reading all.**

 **PREVIOUS**

"Kemarin Sehun. Kemarin Lay hyung baru dimakamkan, aku tidak sanggup Sehun. Aku tidak sanggup memakamkan kakak kandungku sendiri." Keluh Jongin di sela isak tangisnya.

"Tidaaakkk! Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Suho seorang diri di kamar!" nyonya Kim berteriak histeris. Suara tangis Youne terdengar keras. Jongin mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk berdiri dan menghampiri orangtuanya. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Youne dari gendongan ibunya yang menangis histeris.

Jongin mendekap Youne, mengusap punggung kecil bayi malang itu. Sehun menteskan air mata tanpa sadar. Perlahan ia mendekati Jongin, memeluk Jongin bersama dengan Youne.

 **BAB LIMA**

 **LOVE IS FOREVER**

Menguburkan Lay terasa menyesakan namun menguburkan Suho, Jongin benar-benar hancur. Semua orang hancur, kedua orangtuanya tidak menangis mereka hanya menatap kosong. Tatapan kosong seolah tanpa jiwa. Jongin mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang tempat tidur Suho sepulangnya dari acara pemakaman, dan saat pelayat sudah pulang hampir tak bersisa. Dadanya sesak namun tidak ada air mata yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Pintu kamar yang bergerak memecahkan lamunan Jongin tentang Suho. Sehun melangkah masuk hanya menatap Jongin, tidak tersenyum, dan tidak menyapa. "Ibuku masih tinggal beliau menjaga Youne, Ayah masih berusaha menenangkan Ibu." Sehun memberitahu kabar terbaru untuk Jongin.

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat. Sehun melangkah masuk kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin.

Suho, ada potret Suho dalam ukuran yang cukup besar. Potret Suho di hari kelulusannya dari universitas, tuan dan nyonya Kim, serta Jongin dengan anjing penuntunnya. Mereka terlihat bahagia. "Kau belum makan malam Jongin."

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya." Jongin menjawab pelan. "Sehun."

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya rencana pernikahan kita harus diundur."

"Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu."

"Apa—apa seperti ini rasanya saat kau kehilangan ayahmu?"

"Ya." Sehun hanya menjawab singkat, ia tidak pernah baik dalam menghadapi kehilangan. Dirinya sempat depresi saat ayahnya meninggal dan sekarang dia tidak tahu harus memberi penghiburan seperti apa kepada Jongin. Dan Sehun membenci ketidakberdayaannya kali ini. "Kau—kau bisa menangis, itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik, Jongin."

"Aku berusaha untuk menangis." Jongin tersenyum sedih. "Tapi tidak ada air mata yang keluar."

"Kita akan melewati ini bersama-sama, aku tidak akan pergi." Sehun berbisik pelan.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan pergi Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum, perlahan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin. "Apa kau masih ingat saat kita pergi ke pantai, mendengarkan lagu bersama dan bernyanyi bersama, apa kau masih ingat?"

"Aku ingat."

"Suaraku benar-benar hancur kan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada bercanda kemudian disusul tawa pelan.

"Suaramu bagus."

"Kau jujur?"

"Jujur." Jongin membalas yakin.

"Berarti kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku bernyanyi untukmu lagi?" Jongin tak menjawab. "Aku hanya ingin kau merasa lebih baik, Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Bernyanyilah."

" _I' m not ready to give up just yet, we could stay until we both forget. So baby, don't kill the magic. Take my arms, take my legs, take my vision, take my tounge, take my lungs, if you need it. On my knees, on my knees, on my knees, I beg."_

Jongin tersenyum merasa senang meski Sehun hanya bernyanyi sangat singkat. "MAGIC, band sama yang membawakan _Rude_."

"Kau tahu?"

"Ya." Jongin menatap Sehun lekat. "Terimakasih, itu lagu yang sangat indah."

"Bukan aku yang menciptakannya." Canda Sehun.

"Kau menyanyikannya untukku." Sehun hanya diam. Jongin memalingkan wajahnya. "Terimakasih."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghiburmu, aku benar-benar bingung. Aku tidak baik dalam menghadapi kehilangan."

"Tidak ada manusia yang siap untuk ditinggal orang-orang terdekat mereka."

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"Kau menemaniku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Sehun."

"Karena itu aku menyanyikan lagu itu, kau bisa memintaku melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu bahagia." Jongin hanya mengulas senyum tipis mendengar kalimat Sehun.

"Sehun."

"Ya?"

"Aku berpikir—seandainya Suho hyung tidak bertemu dengan Lay hyung, pasti Suho hyung masih hidup sampai sekarang."

"Jika Suho hyung tidak bertemu dengan Lay hyung, kita tidak akan bertemu."

Jongin menoleh, menatap Sehun. Ia ingin menjawab namun kalimat yang ingin ia utarakan urung ia katakan. Itu akan menyakiti Sehun. Jongin yakin. _Aku sangat mencintaimu Sehun, tapi seandainya Suho hyung bisa tetap hidup, aku rela jika kita tidak bertemu._ Begitulah kalimat yang ada di dalam pikiran Jongin.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan Jongin, kau rela tidak bertemu denganku asalkan Suho hyung tetap hidup."

"Maaf." Bisik Jongin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti. Aku juga pernah memikirkan hal itu Jongin. Aku memikirkan hal ini, bagaimana jika Youne menjadi anak kita?"

Kening Jongin berkerut. Itu ide yang sangat bagus, dan sejujurnya dirinya juga memikirkan hal itu. "Youne anak Suho dan Lay hyung, jika dia menjadi anak kita akta kelahirannya bagaimana? Maksudku—aku tidak keberatan mengasuh Youne tapi aku tidak mau mengubah kebenarannya."

"Pada akta kelahiran akan tertulis nama kita berdua tapi kita akan mengatakan semuanya saat waktunya sudah tepat." Jongin terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kita minta pendapat Ayah dan Ibu dulu. Kita bicarakan saat semuanya sudah tenang."

"Tentu. Sebaiknya kita makan malam sekarang, kau harus turun ke meja makan dengan tegar. Saat ini sumber kekuatan ayah dan ibumu hanya kau Jongin."

"Ya." Jongin mengangguk pelan, ia membiarkan Sehun menarik tangan kirinya, menggenggam telapak tangannya dengan hangat, menyalurkan rasa aman untuk dirinya.

Youne tertidur dalam dekapan tuan Kim. Jongin duduk di samping ibunya, nyonya Kim tersenyum lembut melihat kedatangan Jongin sementara ibu Sehun menyiapkan makan malam di atas meja makan. "Jongin."

"Iya Ibu?" Jongin melihat bagaimana kedua mata ibunya memerah dan bengkak.

"Makanlah yang banyak, kau juga Sehun."

"Iya Ibu." Sehun membalas singkat.

Makan malam berlangsung sangat hening, ibu Sehun pulang setelah lewat tengah malam. Youne terlelap di dalam boks bayinya, tidak mengerti apa-apa, tidak melihat kedua orangtuanya, tidak memiliki kenangan tentang mereka. Sehun menemani tuan Kim mengobrol di ruang tamu. Rumah sudah sepi dari para pelayat, semua karangan bunga sudah Sehun bereskan dan singkirkan dengan bantuan Kris, Xiumin, dan Chen. Sepertinya tidak akan ada yang tidur hari ini sampai pagi menjelang.

"Ibu." Jongin memanggil pelan sambil melangkah mendekati ibunya yang duduk menghadap boks bayi Youne.

"Ah halo Sayang." Ucap nyonya Kim.

"Aku tahu Ibu menangis, tidak perlu menutupinya." Jongin menarik kursi plastik kemudian duduk di samping ibunya.

"Tidak ada orangtua yang menginginkan hal seperti ini, menguburkan anak mereka." Jongin diam mendengarkan. "Melihat Youne, mengingatkan Ibu padamu Jongin. Bayi yang malang, anak yang malang. Youne kehilangan kedua orangtuanya sedangkan kau kehilangan penglihatanmu."

Jongin menggenggam tangan kanan sang ibu dengan lembut. "Aku mendapatkan penglihatanku kembali. Ibu."

"Kau benar, tapi Youne tidak bisa mendapatkan orangtuanya kembali."

"Aku dan Sehun bersedia menjadi orangtua Youne, aku tahu kami tidak akan bisa menggantikan Suho dan Lay hyung tapi setidaknya…,"

"Benarkah Jongin? Kau dan Sehun bersedia menjadikan Youne anak kalian?"

"Tentu saja Ibu, tentu saja kami bersedia."

Nyonya Kim menangis dengan cepat, butir-butir air mata mengalir membasahi kedua pipi beliau. "Terimakasih Jongin."

"Ibu mengijinkannya?"

"Tentu saja Ibu mengijinkannya."

"Aku sempat berpikir Ibu dan Ayah tidak mengijinkan hal itu karena ingin merawat Youne sendiri."

Nyonya Kim menggeleng pelan. "Kau paman Youne, kau putraku yang lain tentu saja Ibu mengijinkannya."

Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Kita bicarakan hal ini saat semua sudah tenang, sekarang sebaiknya Ibu tidur."

"Ibu tidak yakin bisa tidur Jongin."

"Aku akan memeluk Ibu." Nyonya Kim terlihat bingung dengan kalimat sang putra. "Ibu selalu memelukku saat aku tidak bisa tidur, sekarang biarkan aku memeluk Ibu."

"Tentu Sayang." Bisik nyonya Kim.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar dan memberitahu Ayah dan Sehun jika kita tidur bersama."

"Apa kau akan mengatakan pada ayahmu dan Sehun jika mereka harus tidur bersama malam ini?" canda nyonya Kim.

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Tidak, Sehun akan tidur di kamar tamu dan Ayah akan tidur di kamarku."

"Baiklah beritahu mereka."

"Sebaiknya Ibu berbaring sekarang, aku juga akan kembali dengan botol susu yang baru dan termos air panas untuk Youne."

"Tentu Sayang, terimakasih banyak."

"Ibu tidak perlu berterimakasih, kau ibuku, kita keluarga, kita akan saling mendukung, melewati kebahagiaan dan kedukaan bersama-sama." Taerin benar-benar akan menangis sekarang tapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya yang mendesak keluar. Jongin memperhatikan wajah sang ibu untuk beberapa detik lebih lama, sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Sehun belum sempat bertanya saat Jongin melangkah menuruni anak tangga. "Aku akan tidur dengan Ibu, kalian sebaiknya juga tidur." Ucap Jongin kepada ayahnya dan Sehun.

"Sehun tidurlah sekarang, kau bisa memilih tidur di kamar tamu atau di kamar Jongin?" Sehun tak langsung menjawab, ia hanya merasa bingung. "Kurasa kau akan memilih untuk tidur di kamar Jongin." Canda Daehan. Sehun tersenyum begitupun dengan Jongin, mereka senang tuan Kim sudah bisa bercanda di tengah kedukaan yang mereka rasakan hari ini.

"Anda benar, saya akan tidur di kamar Jongin."

"Sehun hentikan itu! jangan bicara terlalu sopan denganku, kau putraku dan putra-putraku selalu berbicara santai denganku."

"Maaf Ayah." Sehun berucap sopan, ia melihat kesedihan pada kedua bola mata tuan Kim kala mengucapkan kalimat _putra-putraku_. Keluarga Kim memiliki dua putra Suho dan Jongin, tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun, meski salah satu putra mereka sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

"Kemana?" Sehun bertanya melihat Jongin yang melangkahkan kedua kakinya melewati ruang keluarga.

"Dapur, aku harus mengambil botol susu, susu, dan termos air untuk Youne."

"Aku bisa membantumu."

"Kau tidur saja Sehun, kau tampak lelah."

"Kau juga lelah Jongin." Sehun menatap Jongin lekat. "Semua orang merasa lelah sekarang, mari saling menopang satu sama lain."

"Baiklah, kau bisa membantuku."

Sehun membawa kotak susu dan termos air panas, Jongin membawa botol susu yang baru untuk Youne. Keduanya berjalan bersama menuju kamar Suho tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Terlalu sedih dan terlalu lelah. Jongin mendorong pintu kamar lebih lebar. Ibunya sedang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Letakan semuanya di meja nakas." Jongin memberitahu kepada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk pelan dan melakukan hal yang tadi Jongin beritahukan.

"Youne sudah tidur?"

"Ya, kau mau melihatnya?" Sehun mengangguk, ia melangkah pelan mendekati boks bayi Youne. Melihat bayi mungil nan cantik itu tertidur dengan sangat lelap tidak mengenal kesedihan.

Tanpa sadar Sehun menurunkan pagar pengaman boks bayi, supaya dirinya bisa membungkuk dan mencium kening Youne. "Selamat tidur Sayang." Bisik Sehun. Taerin tersenyum, ia merasa cukup lega karena Youne akan mendapatkan orangtua pengganti yang akan memberinya cinta dan kasih.

Sehun menaikkan kembali pagar pengaman boks bayi, ia menoleh menatap Jongin dan tersenyum lembut. "Kau juga cepat tidur Jongin."

"Ya." Balas Jongin. Sehun mengecup singkat kening Jongin sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Jongin berbaring di samping sang ibu, menarik selimut, menaikkan selimut, berbaring miring sambil memeluk erat ibunya dengan erat. "Mari tidur dengan nyenyak Ibu, kita simpan kesedihan untuk esok hari." Jongin berbisik pelan.

Jongin terbangun pukul tiga pagi karena tangisan Youne. Kedua matanya masih terasa sangat berat namun ia menyeret kedua kakinya, membuatkan Youne susu, mengangkat tubuh mungil Youne dan menimangnya. Mulut mungil Youne menghisap ujung botol dengan kuat, Jongin tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar kehausan." Jongin menggumam pelan. Jongin membawa Youne untuk duduk di tepi ranjang tempat tidur. "Ibu?!" ketika menoleh Jongin terkejut karena ibunya sudah tidak lagi berbaring di atas ranjang tempat tidur.

Sambil membawa Youne dalam gendongannya, Jongin mulai mencari keberadaan sang ibu. Ia melangkah tenang mengusir semua kepanikan yang menggema di dalam kepalanya. Seluruh ruangan sudah Jongin periksa kecuali kamar tidur dan kamarnya karena di sana ayahnya dan Sehun tidur dia tidak ingin membuat mereka cemas.

Youne sudah tertidur kembali dalam gendongan Jongin maka Jongin pikir lebih baik menidurkan Youne sebelum mencari ibunya. "Jongin." Sehun dan Jongin berpapasan di dapur.

"Sehun kau bangun?"

"Aku haus, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Youne lapar dan menangis jadi aku mengajaknya berjalan-jalan."

"Aku tahu kau berbohong." Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, Sehun selalu saja bisa membaca pikirannya dengan mudah.

"Aku mencari ibuku." Sehun diam namun Jongin tahu jika Sehun menginginkan lebih banyak informasi. "Aku mencoba mencari beliau di dalam rumah, tapi nihil. Youne memang terbangun dia haus, aku memberinya susu lalu aku sadar jika Ibu tidak ada di kamar bersamaku lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu biar aku yang mencari Ibu, kau tidurlah kembali."

"Tidak Sehun." Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku ikut."

"Kenakan pakaian yang lebih hangat untuk Youne juga, aku akan mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi." Jongin mengangguk pelan kemudian bergegas menuju kamar yang dulu milik Suho.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada konter dapur, menimbang apakah ia perlu membangunkan tuan Kim atau tidak. "Bagaimana ini, semakin runyam." Sehun memutuskan untuk ke kamar mengambil jaket dan ponselnya. Saat ia keluar Jongin juga sudah siap, Youne berada di dalam gendongan Jongin hangat dan aman. "Ayo."

"Sehun, jika Ibu tidak ditemukan hari ini bagaimana?"

"Kita tunggu sampai dua puluh empat jam, jika Ibu tidak kembali aku akan meminta bantuan teman-temanku."

"Terimakasih banyak Sehun."

"Aku keluargamu Jongin."

"Ya." Suara Jongin seolah tercekat di tenggorokan ia tidak tahu bagaimana bersyukurnya mendapatkan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Ah!"

"Ada apa Sehun?" Jongin berdiri di belakang tubuh Sehun.

"Mobilnya tidak ada."

"Apa?!" Jongin memekik pelan kemudian berjalan mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas. Seharusnya ada dua mobil di dalam garasi dan sekarang satu mobil menghilang. "Mungkinkah Ibu—Ibu pergi dengan mengendarai mobil? Kenapa tak ada seorangpun yang sadar?"

"Kita cari saja dulu." Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan bagaimana dia baru sadar jika pintu pagar tidak terkunci dan dibiarkan terbuka.

Sehun mengemudi dengan sangat pelan, keduanya mengawasi jalanan dengan teliti. Di pagi hari seperti ini jalanan hampir sepi. Mereka berkeliling di dekat tempat tinggal keluarga Kim, memeriksa taman dan tempat-tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Taerin. Tidak ada jejak, Sehun memutuskan untuk ke pusat kota. "Jongin kau hapal mobil milik keluargamu kan?"

"Aku hapal."

"Bukannya aku meragukanmu aku hanya ingin kepastian."

"Ya, aku mengerti Sehun."

Lelah, kedua orang itu merasa sangat lelah dengan duka yang masih mendalam, waktu tidur yang hampir tidak didapat dan semua emosi yang kni berkecamuk. "Bagaimana jika kau langsung meminta bantuan teman-temanmu Sehun?"

"Kita tunggu sampai dua puluh empat jam."

"Kenapa harus menunggu selama itu Sehun?"

"Bisa saja Ibu hanya berjalan-jalan untuk menenangkan diri."

"Kita tidak menemukan mobilnya."

"Mungkin mobil Ibu diparkir di dalam gedung."

"Tidak ada kafe, restoran, bahkan pusat perbelanjaan yang buka sekarang. Sehun aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada ibuku."

Sehun memarkir mobilnya di tepi jalan kemudian menghubungi Xiumin, cukup lama sampai Xiumin menjawab panggilannya. "Bisakah _Hyung_ membantuku mencari nyonya Kim?"

" _Ah baiklah, kau bisa mengirimkan foto nyonya Kim padaku?"_

"Aku akan mengirimkannya segera."

" _Aku tunggu Sehun."_

Sehun mengakhiri obrolannya dengan Xiumin kemudian menoleh ke kanan menatap Jongin. "Aku butuh foto Ibu."

"Aku tidak membawa ponsel."

"Kalau begitu kita kembali ke rumah sekarang, bagaimana?"

"Ya."

Sementara Sehun memarkir mobil di garasi, Jongin menutup dan mengunci pagar ia menunggu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sampai Sehun selesai memarkir mobil. "Ayo." Ucap Sehun sambil merangkul bahu Jongin, ia melirik Youne dalam gendongan Jongin yang masih terlelap.

Jongin kembali ke kamar Suho sementara Sehun memutuskan untuk memeriksa kamar tuan Kim, hanya untuk memastikan tuan Kim tidak pergi bersama nyonya Kim. Hal yang tadi ia lupakan karena panik. Pintu kamar tak dikunci Sehun mendorong pelan pintu kamar, lampu tak dimatikan, tuan Kim nyenyak tertidur. "Syukurlah," gumam Sehun lega, iapun bergegas untuk menemui Jongin.

"Aku memeriksa ayahmu."

"Ah! Ayah ada di kamar kan?" Jongin melempar tatapan cemas kepada Sehun.

"Ya." Balas Sehun singkat, Jongin benar-benar lega. Ia sodorkan ponselnya kepada Sehun.

Sehun mencari foto nyonya Kim kemudian mengirimkan foto itu ke ponselnya. "Sudah." Sehun mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada Jongin. Jongin meneliti setiap tindakan Sehun. Sehun mengirimkan foto nyonya Kim kepada Xiumin. "Aku sudah mengirimkannya kepada Xiumin hyung."

"Lalu selanjutnya apa?"

Sehun menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan kecuali menunggu."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat.

"Mungkin kau bisa memberitahu siapa saja yang mungkin dihubungi atau dikunjungi ibumu saat beliau sedih? Sahabat dekat ibumu?"

"Ayah dan Suho hyung yang tahu soal itu, Ibu tidak pernah bercerita tentang sahabat-sahabat beliau padaku."

"Hmmm, kalau begitu kita tunggu sampai Ayah bangun. Sekarang sudah pukul enam pagi, aku bisa memasak sarapan untuk kita bertiga."

"Aku akan membantu, ingin memasak apa?" Jongin bertanya sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun menuju dapur.

"Kita lihat apa yang ada di lemari pendingin." Sehun membuka lemari pendingin sementara Jongin menunggu dengan pinggang bersandar pada konter dapur.

"Ada spageti, jagung kaleng, buncis, wortel, selada—rusak." Sehun mengambil selada di dalam plastik yang tampak berair dan lembek, ia lempar ke dalam keranjang sampah. "Ada sosis, sosis yang dimasak dengan sayuran, bagaimana menurutmu?" Sehun menoleh ke belakang menatap Jongin.

"Ide bagus. Benar-benar hampir kosong. Aku harus belanja."

"Kau benar." Sehun membalas dengan nada bercanda, berhasil, Jongin tersenyum simpul.

Jongin membuka kaleng berisi jagung, menuang, menyaring, dan mencucinya, mencuci dan memotong wortel dan selada, mengupas sosis dari pembungkus, memotongnya. "Kau sudah lihai di dapur."

"Ibu sering mengajakku memasak bersama jika aku tidak sedang sibuk menulis."

"Hmmm, rupanya sudah ada banyak hal yang aku lewatkan."

"Tidak juga, hanya memasak di dapur apanya yang kau lewatkan?"

"Aku ingin tahu setiap hal tentangmu."

Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Itu tidak mungkin—maksudku tidak mungkin kita bersama setiap detik. Kita memiliki kehidupan pribadi masing-masing."

"Yah kau benar." Jongin tak menjawab tidak ada obrolan yang lain setelah itu.

"Selamat pagi." Suara itu membuat kedua pemuda yang sedang memasak di dapur menoleh dengan gugup. "Wah kalian memasak? Aromanya harum. Memasak apa?"

"Hanya masakan sederhana." Sehun menjawab dengan nada yang tenang.

Youne menangis keras. "Biar aku yang melihat Youne, Ayah bantu Sehun." Jongin berlari cepat meninggalkan dapur, ia tidak ingin ayahnya tahu jika ibunya pergi, tidak untuk saat ini. Dia ingin membicarakan ini saat semuanya leih tenang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menenangkan Youne, dia tidak haus hanya butuh sedikit timangan dan Youne kembali terlelap. Jongin kembali ke dapur dengan cepat. "Cepat sekali?" ucap tuan Kim.

"Ya, dia hanya minta digendong sebentar, tidak haus, popoknya tidak penuh."

"Hmmm duduklah, sarapan sudah siap. Kau tidak memanggil ibumu?"

Sehun melihat kebingungan pada wajah Jongin, maka ia putuskan untuk menjawab mencari alasan sebelum kebenaran harus diungkapkan hari ini. "Ibu…," Sehun mencoba menjawab.

"Ibu pergi entah kemana mobilnya tidak ada di garasi aku dan Sehun mencari beliau tadi tapi kami tidak menemukan Ibu." Jongin memotong kalimat Sehun.

"Mungkin Ibu kalian pergi mengunjungi salah satu sahabatnya untuk berbagi cerita, dia pasti kembali." Ucap tuan Kim. Sehun dan Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan, mencoba untuk percaya.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya, terimakasih untuk **laxyvords, ariska, kaikasoo8812, Ovieee, melizwufan, ucinaze, Yeni yan, Namekaila, Oh Titan, cute, Grey378, jumeee, Hunna94, youngiehan, VampireDPS, kanzujacksonjk, vivikim406, sejin kimkai, OhKimRae94, milkylove0000170000, Flowerinyou, ulfahcuittybeams, jjong86, kaerinkartika, NisrinaHunkai99, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, novisaputri09, utsukushii02, fitrysukma39, KaiNieris, tobanga garry, geash, ohkim9488, nabilapermatahati, Yessi94esy,** terimaksih atas review kalian. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	24. Chapter 24

**UNCONDITIONALLY**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini sekuel BLACK yang kelima selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kesalahan Happy reading all.**

 **PREVIOUS**

"Yah kau benar." Jongin tak menjawab tidak ada obrolan yang lain setelah itu.

"Selamat pagi." Suara itu membuat kedua pemuda yang sedang memasak di dapur menoleh dengan gugup. "Wah kalian memasak? Aromanya harum. Memasak apa?"

"Hanya masakan sederhana." Sehun menjawab dengan nada yang tenang.

Youne menangis keras. "Biar aku yang melihat Youne, Ayah bantu Sehun." Jongin berlari cepat meninggalkan dapur, ia tidak ingin ayahnya tahu jika ibunya pergi, tidak untuk saat ini. Dia ingin membicarakan ini saat semuanya leih tenang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menenangkan Youne, dia tidak haus hanya butuh sedikit timangan dan Youne kembali terlelap. Jongin kembali ke dapur dengan cepat. "Cepat sekali?" ucap tuan Kim.

"Ya, dia hanya minta digendong sebentar, tidak haus, popoknya tidak penuh."

"Hmmm duduklah, sarapan sudah siap. Kau tidak memanggil ibumu?"

Sehun melihat kebingungan pada wajah Jongin, maka ia putuskan untuk menjawab mencari alasan sebelum kebenaran harus diungkapkan hari ini. "Ibu…," Sehun mencoba menjawab.

"Ibu pergi entah kemana mobilnya tidak ada di garasi aku dan Sehun mencari beliau tadi tapi kami tidak menemukan Ibu." Jongin memotong kalimat Sehun.

"Mungkin Ibu kalian pergi mengunjungi salah satu sahabatnya untuk berbagi cerita, dia pasti kembali." Ucap tuan Kim. Sehun dan Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan, mencoba untuk percaya.

 **BAB ENAM**

Sudah tiga hari nyonya Kim pergi. Sehun menyaksikan bagaimana Jongin hampir tidak tidur, dia terus mengawasi ponselnya menunggu panggilan dari ibunya. "Sebentar lagi Xiumin hyung akan datang, Jongin."

"Apa Xiumin hyung benar-benar bisa membantuku?"

"Dia bisa, aku yakin. Bersabarlah Jongin."

Jongin menoleh cepat menatap Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya. "Sehun bagaimana jika…," Jongin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Lupakan." Sambung Jongin. Iapun berdiri dari sofa dan beranjak menuju ruang makan. "Aku akan melihat Ayah dan Youne."

"Ya." Balas Sehun."

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kepada Sehun. "Kau bisa bekerja Sehun atau melakukan hal yang lain, kau tidak perlu menemaniku dua puluh empat jam penuh."

Kening Sehun berkerut, ia melihat gurat kelelahan pada wajah Jongin. Sehun berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya, berjalan mendekati Jongin. Sehun berdiri di hadapan Jongin menatap lekat wajah Jongin. "Sungguh, kau tidak perlu menemaniku selama dua puluh empat jam, tujuh hari." Ucap Jongin.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya menarik pelan lengan kanan Jongin dan memeluknya erat. Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun, dan entah mengapa sekarang ia merasa ingin menangis. "Sehun ini lebih berat dari saat aku kehilangan penglihatanku. Sehun aku tidak sanggup lagi."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Jongin. Aku berjanji padamu." Bisik Sehun. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ulang Sehun.

Jongin mempererat pelukannya pada Sehun. Pada akhirnya Jongin tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. Aneh, Jongin merasa aneh. Saat seorang diri ia sama sekali tak menangis namun sekarang, ketika Sehun memeluknya air mata itu lolos dengan cepat. Sehun mengusap-usap pelan punggung Jongin, mencoba memberi Jongin ketenangan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin."

"Terimakasih." Bisik Jongin dengan suara yang teredam oleh tubuh Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongin. Menatap lekat wajah Jongin yang basah oleh air mata, kedua mata merah Jongin, keceriaan yang menghilang dari wajahnya, membuat Sehun merasa sangat sedih. "Jangan menunjukkan wajah sedihmu pada Ayah dan Youne, mengerti?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sehun tersenyum, dihapusnya kedua pipi basah Jongin.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja? Maksudku kedua mataku?"

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah sama seperti Ayah." Ucap Sehun.

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam pelan.

"Kita pergi ke ruang makan dan melihat Youne juga Ayah."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat, ia biarkan Sehun menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan erat menuntunnya menuju dapur dan ruang makan.

Daehan memangku cucu pertamanya yang sedang terjaga sekarang, menghisap botol susu dengan lahap. Jongin perlahan mendekati sang ayah setelah melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dari tangannya. Ia mencoba untuk memasang senyum di wajahnya. "Hai Ayah."

"Jongin." Balas Daehan menatap putra bungsunya dia mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Jongin duduk di samping ayahnya kemudian mengusap pelan puncak kepala Youne. "Youne bagaimana?"

"Sehat dan minum dengan banyak." Daehan tersenyum, senyum itu membuat Jongin cukup lega.

"Sehun akan memesan sarapan. Apa yang Ayah inginkan?!" Jongin bertanya dengan nada ceria, suatu kepura-puraan yang membuat dirinya merasa tidak enak.

"Apapun Sayang, Ayah akan memakan apapun yang kau dan Sehun pesankan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Jongin ia menoleh ke kanan melihat Sehun yang masih berdiri dengan ponsel di tangannya. Jongin memberi isyarat kepada Sehun, Sehun mengangguk pelan kemudian mulai mengetik pada layar ponselnya.

Ketiga orang dewasa di ruang makan itu terkejut kala mendengar suara nyaring bel pintu. "Tidak mungkin secepat itukan?" Jongin menatap Sehun penuh selidik. "Pesanan makanannya tidak diantar secepat itukan?"

"Aku bahkan belum mengirimnya." Sehun melihat kepanikan pada wajah Jongin. "Biar aku yang membuka pintu." Ucap Sehun, iapun berbalik meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Aku akan menyusul Sehun." Ucap Jongin setelah menoleh singkat kepada sang ayah. Jongin melesat cepat menuju pintu rumah. Ia sangat takut membayangkan, polisi yang datang dan mengabarkan sesuatu yang tak diinginkan.

Jongin merasa kedua lututnya lemas, karena rasa lega. Xiumin dan seorang laki-laki asing berdiri di depan pintu, setidaknya bukan polisi. Atau, bisa saja orang asing yang bersama Xiumin adalah polisi. "Sehun siapa yang datang dengan Xiumin hyung?"

"Satoru teman Xiumin hyung, dia yang membantu pencarian Ibu." Jongin hanya menatap pria yang memiliki tinggi badan sedikit melebihi Sehun dengan bingung. Jongin hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun di belakang Xiumin dan Sotoru menuju ruang tamu.

"Apa—apa ayahku harus dipanggil?"

"Ya." Satoru yang menjawab. Jongin mengangguk pelan kemudian pergi dari ruang tamu.

"Xiumin hyung, Ibu sudah ditemukan kenapa kau terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu? Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi kan Xiumin hyung?"

"Tidak ada hal buruk Sehun, jika kau mencemaskan nyonya Kim terluka atau kecelakaan. Nyonya Kim dalam keadaan yang sehat hanya saja…,"

"Hanya apa?" Jongin yang entah sejak kapan kembali, memotong kalimat Xiumin. Sehun berdiri mengambil alih Youne dari gendongan Daehan mempersilakan Daehan dan Jongin untuk duduk sebelum pembicaraan dilanjutkan.

"Nyonya Kim sudah ditemukan, beliau berkendera hingga Jeju."

"Apa?!" pekik Jongin, tak percaya dengan apa yang Satoru katakan. Tidak percaya jika ibunya menyetir hingga Jeju. "Ibu—Ibuku baik-baik saja kan?" Suara Jongin bergetar sementara Daehan hanya bungkam.

"Nyonya Kim baik-baik saja kami membawanya ke tempat terapi."

"Terapi?" Kening Jongin berkerut. "Ibuku baik-baik saja kenapa kalian membawa ibuku ke tempat seperti itu?!" Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, ia tidak terima jika orang lain mengatakan ibunya _tidak beres_. Ibunya adalah wanita terhebat yang pernah ia kenal.

"Jongin." Daehan berucap lembut sambil membujuk Jongin untuk duduk. "Duduklah Jongin, dengarkan pembicaraan ini hingga selesai."

Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya singkat, menghembuskan napas perlahan untuk menenangkan diri sebelum mendudukan dirinya kembali. "Nyonya Kim berada di rumah salah satu temannya, teman semasa beliau duduk di bangku SMA. Nyonya Hyun-Ae."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Nyonya Kim terlihat baik-baik saja, beliau bertamu dengan alasan merindukan sahabat semasa SMA dulu. Nyonya Hyun-Ae curiga karena nyonya Kim mematikan ponsel, menolak berbicara tentang keluarganya, dan—nyonya Kim membawa dua boneka beruang berukuran cukup besar. Kedua boneka itu beliau katakan sebagai putranya. Kim Junmyeon dan Kim Jongin."

Jongin tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang ia dengar, ibunya depresi. Gejala yang sama sebelum Suho memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Mengumpulkan ketegarannya. "Berikan penanganan yang terbaik untuk ibuku."

"Tentu." kali ini Xiumin yang menjawab.

Jongin menyungging senyum tipis sebelum berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan berjalan pergi. "Biar Ayah menggendong Youne." Ucap Daehan kepada Sehun. "Pergi temui Jongin." Sehun mengangguk cepat.

Jongin berbaring di atas ranjang tempat tidur Suho. Berbaring memunggungi pintu. Sehun melangkah masuk kemudian menutup pintu kamar perlahan. Iapun berbaring di samping Jongin. Memeluk pinggang Jongin. Tulang panggul Jongin terasa menonjol, Sehun yakin jika Jongin sudah kehilangan beberapa kilo bobot tubuhnya. "Kau belum sarapan Jongin." Bisik Sehun.

"Aku tidak lapar. Kau saja yang makan, Sehun juga belum makan sama sekali kan?"

"Belum, kurasa pesanannya tidak akan lama lagi datang jangan tidur dulu."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam pelan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya."

"Aku sangat lelah Sehun—aku hanya ingin tidur." Jongin menggumam pelan.

"Baiklah tidurlah sebentar, aku akan membangunkanmu saat sarapan tiba."

"Terimakasih Sehun," balas Jongin terdengar hampir berbisik. Sehun mengecup singkat pelipis Jongin sebelum keluar dari kamar Suho untuk menemani tuan Kim dan Youne.

"Sehun." Daehan menyambut kedatangan Sehun dengan ramah. "Sarapannya sudah siap."

"Ah, Ayah menyiapkannya?!" Sehun merasa tidak enak sudah merepotkan seseorang yang dia hormati.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kau sedang menemani Jongin."

"Dimana Youne?"

"Ayah menidurkannya di kamar Ayah."

"Aman, Ayah meletakan bantal di sekeliling tubuh Youne, dia tidak akan terjatuh posisinya juga di tengah ranjang tempat tidur." Terang Daehan melihat kecemasan di wajah Sehun. "Kau sudah menyayangi Youne, Sehun, itu yang aku lihat kau sudah menyayangi cucuku yang malang itu."

"Tentu saja Ayah, tentu saja aku menyayangi Youne, ah aku panggil Jongin di kamar dulu." Ucap Sehun kemudian melangkah cepat menaiki anak tangga tidak ingin berbicara topik yang menyedihkan dengan tuan Kim.

Sehun tidak tega membangunkan Jongin yang terlihat nyenyak tertidur, tapi Jongin harus bangun karena perutnya sama sekali belum terisi. "Jongin." Sehun menggumam pelan sambil mengguncang bahu kanan Jongin.

Jongin mengubah posisi miringnya menjadi telentang, kedua kelopak matanya terbukan perlahan. Sehun tersenyum menyambut tatapan Jongin. "Sarapannya sudah siap, ayo bangun."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat menyambut uluran tangan Sehun, menggenggam erat telapak tangan kanan Sehun. "Terimakasih banyak Sehun."

"Apa?" Sehun bertanya karena kalimat Jongin yang terdengar tak begitu jelas.

"Terimakasih Sehun."

"Untuk apa?"

"Selalu ada bersamaku." Balas Jongin diiringi senyuman manisnya. Sehun membalas kalimat Jongin dengan senyuman tulus. Keduanya melangkah bersama meninggalkan kamar Suho.

"Ayo cepat makan!" Daehan menyambut Sehun dan Jongin dengan ramah. Jongin mencoba untuk menampakan senyum lebarnya saat berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Youne diasuh oleh ibu Sehun. Karena Daehan, Jongin dan Sehun pergi mengunjungi nyonya Kim. Jongin menggenggam erat telapak tangan kiri Sehun, ia tidak percaya akan menginjakkan kaki ke tempat seperti ini. Tempat rehabilitasi untuk mereka yang mengalami gangguan mental dan jiwa. "Sehun, ibuku tidak gila." Bisik Jongin hampir menangis.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu Jongin. Ibu membutuhkan bantuan, beliau depresi dan kita tidak bisa membiarkan depresi Ibu semakin buruk. Ini untuk menghindari kemungkinan terburuk Jongin."

Jongin mengangguk pelan, ia mengerti dengan keputusan ini tapi tetap saja mengunjungi ibunya di tempat rehabilitasi bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Keduanya melintasi lorong bangunan yang nyaman, bukan tempat yang menakutkan jika semua orang mengabaikan tentang rehabilitasi.

"Di sini." Ucap Sehun ketika mereka berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kayu. "Ayah sudah ada di dalam."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat.

Sehun mendorong daun pintu ke dalam. Kamar tempat ibunya di rawat sangat nyaman dan luas, bahkan terkesan seperti kamar hotel berbintang. Jongin yakin Sehun pasti membayar mahal untuk semua ini. "Semua demi kesembuhan Ibu," bisik Sehun seolah mengerti apa yang sedang Jongin pikirkan.

"Terimakasih," bisik Jongin.

"Kau, Ayah, dan Ibu, adalah keluargaku jadi berhentilah berterimakasih untuk semua bantuan yang aku berikan Jongin. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti Sehun." Jongin berucap pelan, keduanya masih berdiri di dekat pintu melihat interaksi antara Daehan dan Taerin.

Daehan menoleh ke arah pintu, tersenyum melihat kehadiran Sehun dan Jongin. "Taerin, kau lihat, Jongin dan Sehun mengunjungi kita."

Taerin menoleh menatap Sehun dan Jongin. "Hai Ibu." Ucap Jongin.

"Kau bicara apa Daehan, Suho dan Jongin ada di sini. Mereka sedang tidur." Jongin mengikuti arah pandangan sang ibu, dia melihat dua boneka beruang yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut tebal menyelimuti seluruh tubuh boneka kecuali bagian kepala boneka. "Lihat Daehan, mereka tidur nyenyak sekali."

Jongin tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Ia tarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Sehun dan bergegas menghampiri sang ibu. "Jangan seperti ini Ibu, hentikan aku mohon hentikan! Suho hyung sudah meninggal, Ibu harus menerima itu!" Jongin berteriak kencang dengan air mata yang meluncur turun dengan cepat dari kedua bola matanya. "Ini boneka! Bukan aku dan Suho hyung!" kedua tangan Jongin menarik kasar dua boneka beruang yang ada di atas ranjang tempat tidur.

BRAKKK! Jongin melempar dua boneka itu hingga membentur lemari plastik di samping kanan tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak-anakku?!" Taerin berteriak histeris, ia jatuh berlutut di atas lantai ubin yang dingin. Memeluk dua boneka yang Jongin lempar.

"Hentikan itu! Ibu! Ini aku Jongin!" Jongin memegang erat kedua lengan ibunya. "Mereka boneka. Jangan seperti ini Ibu, jangan menyiksa Ayah dan aku, kami membutuhkanmu, Ayah membutuhkan Ibu, aku membutuhkan Ibu, Youne membutuhkan Ibu. Apa ibu akan berakhir seperti Suho hyung? Jawab aku Ibu?!" Jongin berteriak sambil mengguncang tubuh ibunya dengan keras.

"Sehun bawa Jongin keluar dari sini!" Daehan berteriak karena panik, ia menekan tombol untuk memanggil perawat dan dokter.

"Suho hyung sudah mati!"

"Jongin!" teriakan Jongin dibarengi dengan teriakan dan tarikan Sehun pada lengan kiri Jongin.

"Sehun lepaskan aku! Ibu harus tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya dan harus menerima itu semua!" Jongin bersikeras namun Sehun dengan mudah menarik tubuh Jongin, membawanya keluar dari ruangan.

"Sehun!"

"Jongin cukup!" bentak Sehun. Ia tatap kedua mata sembab Jongin lekat. "Ibu butuh bantuan bukan seperti ini caranya, jangan berteriak seperti itu Jongin. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi jangan putus asa." Sehun berucap lembut mencoba memberi Jongin pengertian.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat. "Sehun…, Sehun keluargaku hancur. _Hyung_ ku mati, ibuku gila, aku—aku tidak tahu kapan semua akan berubah menjadi baik."

"Ssssttttt….," ucap Sehun sambil merengkuh tubuh ringkih Jongin. Memeluknya dengan erat. "Semua akan berakhir dengan baik Jongin, jangan putus asa, jangan menyerah, bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Aku akan menemanimu." Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun meremas kemeja belakang Sehun dengan kuat. Sehun mengusap pelan punggung Jongin. "Even if the sky fall now I promise you that I never let you go." Sehun berbisik pada telinga kanan Jongin.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas kesediaan waktu para pembaca sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih untuk **Hunna94, Bellasafir48ExoL, sejin kimkai, cute, HK, ucinaze, OhKimRae94, Yessi94esy, ohkim9488, Flowerinyou, jjong86, novisaputri09, ulfah cuittybeams, NisrinaHunkai99, Grey378, kaisaria88, vivikim406, utsukushii02, kanzujacksonjr, nabilapermatahati, tobanga garry, Wendybiblu, diannurmayasari15, geash.** Terimakasih atas review kalian semua.


	25. Chapter 25

**UNCONDITIONALLY**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini sekuel BLACK yang ketujuh selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kesalahan Happy reading all.**

 **PREVIOUS**

"Sehun lepaskan aku! Ibu harus tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya dan harus menerima itu semua!" Jongin bersikeras namun Sehun dengan mudah menarik tubuh Jongin, membawanya keluar dari ruangan.

"Sehun!"

"Jongin cukup!" bentak Sehun. Ia tatap kedua mata sembab Jongin lekat. "Ibu butuh bantuan bukan seperti ini caranya, jangan berteriak seperti itu Jongin. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi jangan putus asa." Sehun berucap lembut mencoba memberi Jongin pengertian.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat. "Sehun…, Sehun keluargaku hancur. _Hyung_ ku mati, ibuku gila, aku—aku tidak tahu kapan semua akan berubah menjadi baik."

"Ssssttttt….," ucap Sehun sambil merengkuh tubuh ringkih Jongin. Memeluknya dengan erat. "Semua akan berakhir dengan baik Jongin, jangan putus asa, jangan menyerah, bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Aku akan menemanimu." Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun meremas kemeja belakang Sehun dengan kuat. Sehun mengusap pelan punggung Jongin. "Even if the sky fall now I promise you that I never let you go." Sehun berbisik pada telinga kanan Jongin.

 **BAB ENAM**

Sehun mendudukan tubuh Jongin pada salah satu kursi kayu berlapis spon di belakang mereka. Sehun lantas duduk di samping Jongin, meraih tangan kanan Jongin menggenggamnya erat. "Bagaimana jika kita berlibur?"

"Apa?" Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun bingung, berlibur? Kalimat itu terdengar sangat konyol di telinga Jongin untuk saat ini.

"Ya, aku yakin kau butuh udara segar, aku juga."

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa berlibur di saat seperti ini. Jangan bercanda Sehun." Dengus Jongin. Sehun tersenyum tipis, ia tidak akan mengambil hati kalimat Jongin karena Jongin sangat lelah sekarang.

"Kita tidak akan berlibur ke tempat yang jauh, pantai atau bukit di belakang SMA Yongsang. Tempat yang dulu sering kau kunjungi dengan….," Sehun menggantung kalimatnya. Ia lupa akan satu hal tentang bukit Yongsang.

"Kurasa aku ingin mengunjungi bukit Yongsang." Lirih Jongin menjawab.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya jika tidak ingin, kita bisa pergi ke tempat lain yang dekat." Sehun mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Jongin. Dilihatnya Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku ingin pergi ke sana."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang kau ingin kembali ke dalam atau pulang?"

"Bagaimana dengan Youne?"

"Kita bisa menjemputnya sekarang."

"Baiklah kita jemput Youne lalu pulang." Sehun tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan, lantas ditariknya pelan tangan kanan Jongin. Keduanya berjalan bersama menyusuri lorong bangunan rehabilitasi.

Jongin tak langsung masuk ke dalam mobil, ia mengamati beberapa saat bangunan rehabilitasi yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. "Jongin." Hingga panggilan Sehun menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata. Jongin menoleh kepada Sehun yang sudah siap duduk di belakang kursi kemudi. Ia tersenyum singkat sebelum memasuki mobil.

"Jangan lupa memasang sabuk pengamanmu." Sehun mengingatkan Jongin yang terlihat tengah melamun.

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat lantas memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Kita akan menjemput Youne, ah bagaimana jika kita menginap di rumah ibuku? Ayah tidak akan pulang malam ini."

"Benarkah?" Jongin menoleh singkat kepada Sehun, meragukan kalimat kekasihnya.

"Ayah mengirim pesan padaku tadi."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam.

"Jadi—apa kau bersedia untuk menginap di rumah ibuku?"

"Apa di sana ada tuan Zhang?"

"Tidak ada. tuan Zhang sedang ada urusan bisnis di Beijing."

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah jika kita menginap di sana karena rumah juga sangat sepi." Balas Jongin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi mobil.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan tuan Zhang?"

"Karena kami sama-sama berduka dan itu akan sangat menyakitkan untuk bertemu dengan tuan Zhang tanpa mengingat Suho dan Lay hyung."

"Aku mengerti." Jongin tersenyum tipis sambil menoleh ke arah Sehun.

Jongin sempat terkejut karena Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang sepi, di dekat bangunan yang terbengkalai. "Ada apa?" Jongin menegakan tubuhnya, menatap Sehun bingung.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk ke jendela kiri mobil. Jongin mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun. Tidak ada yang aneh, pepohonan berubah warna karena musim gugur, jalanan dipenuhi oleh guguran dedaunan, gerimis, dan…, kedua mata Jongin menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya di langit saat ini.

"Pelangi." Sehun berucap pelan.

"Indah," bisik Jongin.

Sehun menoleh ke kanan menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Jongin erat. "Kau tahu kalimat itu kan? Aku yakin kau tahu, kau kan suka membaca dan menulis?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Pelangi akan datang setelah badai."

"Hmm." Sehun bergumam sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jongin. "Kau harus yakin itu."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wow." Itu adalah ungkapan kekaguman Jongin, bukan karena rumah yang kini berdiri di hadapannya sangat mewah, bukan karena itu, melainkan tanaman mawar yang memenuhi halaman rumah. Berbunga dalam berbagai warna.

"Ibuku menyukai mawar."

"Aku ingat kau tidak suka dengan mawar, apa kanopi mawar di rumahmu masih ada?"

"Masih ada."

"Karena orang lain yang merawatnya kan?"

"Ya." Balas Sehun dengan senyuman, ia senang Jongin sudah bisa bercanda dan meledeknya.

Mawar rambat di bentuk menjadi kanopi di sepanjang jalan setapak menuju halaman depan rumah tempat tinggal ibu Sehun. "Ayo." Ucap Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin, menuntunnya melangkah menuju tempat tinggal sang ibu.

"Hai Ibu." Sehun menyapa ibunya yang duduk di depan perapian dengan ramah.

"Sehun." Nyonya Oh atau sekarang menjadi nyonya Zhang berdiri dari kursinya, memeluk Sehun dengan tangan kiri yang bebas dari Youne. Jongin tanpa sadar tersenyum, ia ikut senang melihat hubungan Sehun dengan ibu kandungnya membaik. "Jongin."

Jongin memeluk ibu Sehun dengan erat, kemudian dia melihat Youne yang terlelap dalam pelukan nyonya Zhang. "Ibu bisa menjaga Youne lebih lama, kalian sebaiknya mandi, makan, dan istirahat. Lebih penting istirahatlah Jongin, kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Sehun khawatir jika Jongin menolak namun di luar dugaan Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Sehun." Nyonya Zhang memanggil nama putranya.

"Baiklah Ibu."

Sehun mengajak Jongin menuju kamar tamu di lantai dua, Jongin menuruti Sehun, ia benar-benar lelah sekarang dan baru menyadarinya. Sehun mendorong pintu kayu bercat hitam di hadapannya. "Tidurlah, aku yakin kau tak akan mandi lagi karena tadi pagi kau sudah mandi." Canda Sehun.

Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Sehun, ia tarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun melangkah pelan memasuki kamar. Duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Kau juga sebaiknya istirahat Sehun, wajahmu terlihat sangat lelah."

"Ya." Sehun membalas singkat.

Sehun melepas mantel biru tua yang dikenakannya, ia taruh mantel itu di atas kursi tunggal di dalam kamar kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur di samping Jongin. "Hentikan apapun yang kau pikirkan sekarang, waktunya untuk beristirahat." Jongin tersenyum tipis menanggapi kalimat Sehun. Sehun memeluk sisi kiri tubuh Jongin, Jongin lantas menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Sehun. "Tidurlah," gumam Sehun sekali lagi.

Jongin yakin sebelum dirinya terlelap Sehun berbaring di sampingnya, namun, sekarang saat ia terjaga Sehun sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingnya. Jongin mendudukan dirinya dan melihat jam dinding dengan sedikit memicingkan kedua matanya, karena dia masih belum terlalu jelas melihat sesuatu. "Ah sudah malam." Gumam Jongin. Iapun memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang tempat tidur.

Saat keluar dari kamar, Jongin melihat Sehun duduk di kursi yang sama yang tadi siang diduduki oleh ibu Sehun. Youne ada di pangkuan Sehun, ia bisa melihat jelas kedua mata Youne terbuka lebar. Menatap Sehun lekat. "Jongin, kau sudah bangun?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jongin.

"Kau bangun lebih dulu?"

"Ya." Sehun membalas singkat, membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lain adalah hal yang sering Jongin lakukan. Jongin melangkah mendekat, dan duduk di atas karpet di dekat kaki Sehun.

"Youne terjaga, dia menangis dan membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak, dia tidak menangis. Aku bangun dan ibu masih menggendong, aku ingin menggendong Youne."

"Dimana Ibu sekarang?"

"Menyiapkan makan malam. Makanlah, kau tidur sangat nyeyak tadi, aku senang melihatnya." Jongin tak membalas ia meletakan dagunya pada lutut kiri Sehun dan telunjuk kanannya mengusap pelan kedua pipi Youne.

"Aku—aku tidak bermimpi apa-apa."

"Hmmm?" Sehun tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang Jongin ucapkan.

"Aku tidak bermimpi apa-apa, dan anehnya aku merasa senang. Aku sering terganggu dengan mimpi buruk tapi tadi aku tidak bermimpi apa-apa."

"Itu artinya kau tidur dengan nyenyak."

"Seperti itu?" Jongin mendongak untuk menatap Sehun.

"Ya." Balas Sehun singkat.

"Hmmm." Jongin kembali meletakan dagunya pada lutut Sehun tangan kanan Sehun yang bebas mulai memainkan rambut Jongin.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kepada Ibu besok kita akan pergi jalan-jalan sebentar, Ibu tidak keberatan untuk menjaga Youne tapi ayahmu ingin mengajak Youne mengunjungi ibumu."

Tubuh Jongin seketika menegang mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Mengajak Youne menemui ibu?" Jongin menggumam pelan.

"Ya. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Aku hanya takut jika Ibu melakukan hal yang membahayakan pada Youne."

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, ayahmu akan masuk dengan dokter dan perawat, ayahmu dan Youne tidak akan masuk sendiri. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kehadiran Youne akan memberi dampak positif untuk Ibu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Ayo kita makan malam sekarang, tidak ada penolakan Jongin. Dilihatnya saja sudah jelas jika berat badanmu turun."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan sambil berdiri dari atas lantai berlapis karpet yang ia duduki. Sehun melakukan hal yang sama, ia berdiri dari kursinya. Jongin mengulurkan kedua tangannya, Sehun mengerti. Ia pindahkan Youne dari gendongannya kepada Jongin.

Sama seperti yang Youne lakukan pada Sehun, bayi mungil itu kini menatap Jongin lekat. Jongin sedikit mengangkat tubuh Youne kemudian ia tundukan kepalanya perlahan Jongin mengecup lembut dahi mungil Youne. Sehun tersenyum lembut, tangan kirinya bergerak pelan untuk memeluk pinggang Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daehan membawa Youne untuk menemui Taerin hari ini, memberi kesempatan kepada Sehun dan Jongin untuk pergi ke bukit Youngsang hanya berdua. Jongin terdiam mengamati bukit indah di hadapannya, ia baru ingat jika dirinya belum pernah kembali ke tempat ini setelah penglihatannya pulih.

"Ayo kita naik ke atas atau kau ingin aku menggendongmu?"

"Tidak." Jongin membalas singkat dengan nada datar, sesungguhnya Sehun merasa sedikit kecewa dengan tanggapan Jongin karena Sehun berniat untuk bercanda. Setidaknya Jongin bisa sedikit tersenyum.

"Baiklah…," desah Sehun, menekan kuat-kuat rasa kecewanya. Ia juga lelah menghadapi ini semua, badai yang tak juga berhenti. Sehun sadar ia harus bisa berpikir jernih dan tidak terpancing emosi untuk saat ini. "Kita naik sekarang."

Jongin menoleh kepada Sehun. "Aku ingin berjalan di depan, tidak apa-apa kan jika kau berjalan di belakang? Maksudku—kita tidak berjalan bersama?"

"Tentu Jongin." Sehun membalas dengan nada sabar.

"Terimakasih." Gumam Jongin, ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap kedua mata sipit Sehun. "Maaf jika aku membuatmu lelah, Sehun. Maaf jika keluargaku membuatmu lelah."

"Bisakah kau berhenti meminta maaf? Kenapa dari dulu kau suka sekali meminta maaf?" Sehun membalas tatapan Jongin. Jongin menundukan kepalanya. Sehun menarik pelan tangan kanan Jongin merengkuh tubuh Jongin, memeluknya erat.

"Sudah, jangan meminta maaf lagi." Bisik Sehun. "Kita naik ke bukit sekarang, pemandangan musim gugur pasti indah." Sehun bisa merasakan anggukan Jongin di dalam pelukannya. Sehun lantas mengakhiri pelukannya, menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jongin. "Ayo." Ajak Sehun sekali lagi.

Jongin mengangguk pelan, ia tersenyum tipis. Dan senyuman tipis itu sedikit membuat Sehun merasa lega. Jongin memutar tubuhnya, melangkah pelan menaiki bukit meninggalkan Sehun yang berjalan mengawasinya di belakang. Jongin tidak mencoba melawan rasa sesak yang menekan dadanya, setiap langkah yang diambilnya, setiap bagian dari bukit Yongsang, rerumputan, bunga, pepohonan, aroma yang menguar di udara semuanya mengingatkan tentang Suho.

Air mata mengalir keluar dengan cepat membasahi wajah Jongin. Namun, Jongin terus memaksa kedua kakinya untuk melangkah menaiki bukit. Bangku panjang masih ada di puncak bukit, pemandangan kota juga tak berubah. Menara gereja tempat Suho mengikat janji dengan Lay masih berdiri dengan megah.

"Apa kau ingat, di tempat ini dulu kita berbicara banyak hal. Kau memintaku untuk melepaskan Lay hyung." Ucap Sehun, ia melirik sisi kiri wajah Jongin yang basah oleh air mata. "Sekarang, jika aku memintamu untuk melepaskan Suho hyung. Apa kau bersedia melakukannya? Melepaskan semua kesedihanmu, Jongin."

Jongin menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam. Ia seka wajahnya yang basah menggunakan ujung lengan jaket abu-abu yang dia kenakan. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan pada Suho hyung." Ucap Jongin, menatap Sehun dengan kedua mata sembabnya. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu."

"Kau bisa bayangkan jika aku Suho hyung dan katakan semua yang kau inginkan." Sehun langsung membungkam mulutnya melihat Jongin yang tak memberi reaksi. "Maaf, jika kalimatku terdengar konyol."

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya." Jongin memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti meski dia sempat terkejut dengan jawaban Jongin. "Kapanpun kau siap." Ucap Sehun. Ia pandangi wajah Jongin yang kini tengah memejamkan kedua matanya. Bagaimana Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum kedua kelopak matanya kembali terbuka.

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, membayangkan Sehun sebagai Suho bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan, hal yang sulit adalah mengungkapkan semua yang ingin dikatakannya. Jongin kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Halo Suho hyung, kenapa _Hyung_ memilih pergi? Aku tahu kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga itu sangat berat. Aku melihat Suho hyung sebagai orang yang sangat kuat, selalu bersamaku dan menjagaku. Kenapa _Hyung_ tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk melakukan hal yang sama? Menguatkan Suho hyung." Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menekan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan, tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya karena semua yang ingin aku katakan terkesan menyalahkan Suho hyung. Tidak, aku tidak akan menyalahkan Suho hyung jadi jangan merasa bersalah atau menangis di sana, aku berharap Suho dan Lay hyung bersama sekarang. Youne, dia akan aman bersamaku karena Suho hyung tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjaga dan menguatkan Suho hyung, maka aku akan melakukannya dengan Youne."

Sehun melihat Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, bagaimana bibir itu bergetar, dan air mata kembali turun dengan cepat. "Kenapa Suho hyung pergi begitu saja? Kenapa Suho hyung memilih untuk pergi? Aku—aku—setiap kali melihat semua foto Suho hyung. Aku berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk, dan saat aku bangun semua baik-baik saja."

Melihat Jongin yang menangis tersedu, Sehun ingin sekali berlari memeluk Jongin dan menenangkannya, namun ia tahu jika Jongin masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Jadi Sehun memilih untuk tetap berdiri, dan menjadi Suho di mata Jongin.

" _Hyung_ akan marah karena aku tidur terlalu lama, karena aku menolak untuk mandi, karena aku memilih untuk bermalasan. Aku—aku merindukan Suho hyung, sangat rindu. Jangan merasa bersalah Suho hyung, ini semua dari sudut pandangku jadi jangan merasa bersalah karena memilih pergi. Aku hanya ingin tahu seandainya sekali saja kita bisa bertemu lagi. Saat Suho hyung memilih untuk pergi, apa Suho hyung tidak memikirkan aku? Adikmu? Janjimu, saat aku bisa melihat kembali, ada banyak tempat yang ingin Suho hyung tunjukan padaku, apa _Hyung_ tidak mengingat hal itu sama sekali, barang sedetik saja?"

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Mulai hari ini aku akan belajar untuk hidup tanpa Suho hyung, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menangis jadi Suho hyung tidak akan merasa menyesal, aku akan mengenang Suho hyung seperti saat kita bersama dulu. Dan saat aku sangat merindukan Suho hyung aku akan pergi ke bukit ini, tempat ini, Suho hyung sangat menyukai tempat ini, aku akan menghabiskan waktuku di sini dan berpikir jika Suho hyung menungguku di sini. Kurasa, itu akan menjadi penghiburan yang cukup sampai kita bertemu nanti. Suho hyung tidak bisa pergi dariku, karena saat kita bertemu lagi nanti aku akan bertanya banyak hal pada _Hyung_ dan Suho hyung harus menjawab semuanya." Sehun melihat Jongin mengulas senyum tipis di tengah derai air mata yang mengalir keluar.

"Jadi nikmati waktu Suho hyung dengan Lay hyung sekarang selagi bisa. Aku baik-baik saja Suho hyung. Sampai jumpa di suatu hari nanti."

Sehun menunggu, setelah yakin jika Jongin sudah menyelesaikan semua kalimatnya. Sehun bergegas menghampiri Jongin. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya memberi pelukan erat untuk Jongin. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun, ia bahkan meremas bagian belakang mantel yang Sehun kenakan.

"Jangan menangis lagi, kau sudah berjanji untuk melanjutkan hidupmu tanpa Suho hyung." Gumam Sehun. Sehun mengusap pelan punggung Jongin. "Baiklah hanya untuk sekarang, setelah ini, mari menjalani hidup dengan lebih tegar Kim Jongin." Sehun berbisik kemudian mengecup pipi kanan Jongin lembut.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih kepada para pembaca sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih untuk _**guest, Narundana, Hunna94, ucinaze, Oh Titan, cute, NishiMala, kaila, Kaisafa, diannurmayasari15, Grey378, Ovieee, Tikha Semuel, RyeolLhyun, KaiNieris, hunjonghan, Ziyuu Exol9488, novisaputri09, ohkim9488, ulfah cuittybeams, OhKimRae94, kanzujackson jk, tobanga garry, utsukushii02, vivikim406, geash, jjong86, Yessi94esy, Flowerinyou, nabilapermatahati.**_ Terimakasih atas review dan saran kalian, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	26. Chapter 26

**UNCONDITIONALLY**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini sekuel BLACK yang kedelapan selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kesalahan Happy reading all. Ah ya maaf chapter kemarin salah tulis END hehehe….**

 **PREVIOUS**

Sehun menunggu, setelah yakin jika Jongin sudah menyelesaikan semua kalimatnya. Sehun bergegas menghampiri Jongin. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya memberi pelukan erat untuk Jongin. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun, ia bahkan meremas bagian belakang mantel yang Sehun kenakan.

"Jangan menangis lagi, kau sudah berjanji untuk melanjutkan hidupmu tanpa Suho hyung." Gumam Sehun. Sehun mengusap pelan punggung Jongin. "Baiklah hanya untuk sekarang, setelah ini, mari menjalani hidup dengan lebih tegar Kim Jongin." Sehun berbisik kemudian mengecup pipi kanan Jongin lembut.

 **BAB DELAPAN**

Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat, mengusap pelan punggung Jongin. Tangis Jongin sudah berhenti namun ia masih enggan untuk melepaskan Sehun. "Jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik, kita pulang sekarang udara semakin dingin."

Jongin tak menjawab ia hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun. "Ayo." Sehun berucap lembut kemudian membantu Jongin untuk berdiri, tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Jongin. Jongin mengeringkan wajahnya dengan ujung lengan mantelnya. "Sekarang kita pulang." Kali ini Jongin mengangguk menanggapi kalimat tulus yang keluar dari bibir Sehun.

Sehun memasangkan sabuk pengaman di tubuh Jongin karena Jongin terus saja melamun dan terlihat tidak fokus. Dulu, Sehun ingin Jongin selalu bergantung padanya sehingga dia merasa seolah menjadi orang yang paling berharga untuk Jongin, satu-satunya orang yang bisa melindungi dan membuat Jongin tersenyum, pusat dunia Jongin. Namun, sekarang Sehun merindukan sisi tegar dan mandiri Jongin, senyum lebar dan tawa cerahnya, semua itu kini tak lagi terlihat tenggelam dalam kabut kedukaan.

"Kau ingin mendengarkan lagu? Apa kau ingat saat perjalanan ke pantai dulu kita mendengarkan lagu dan ikut bernyanyi meski sumbang, semuanya terasa menyenangkan." Ucap Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Dan meski Jongin tak memberi tanggapan, Sehun merasa lega Jongin menguls senyum tipis. "Jadi—apa kau ingin mendengarkan lagu?"

"Mungkin."

"Ada lagu yang akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatianmu?"

Sehun mendengar suara tawa Jongin meski sangat pelan. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar lagu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu—sebentar lagi kita sampai kurasa kita akan mendengarkan lagu di kesempatan lain."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam pelan.

"Apa kau ingin memakan sesuatu? Kita bisa membeli apapun yang ingin kau makan Jongin."

"Tidak. Sehun bagaimana?"

"Aku juga tidak."

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Kita pulang saja aku ingin melihat keadaan Youne."

"Kau mencemaskan Youne?"

"Apa Ayah memberimu kabar?"

"Ya, Ayah sudah pulang hari ini Ibu bersedia untuk menggendong Youne. Ibu terlihat bahagia."

"Lalu apalagi?" Sehun menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, ia tak ingin bercerita lengkap kepada Jongin. "Sehun." Jongin memanggil nama Sehun pelan.

"Ibu—Ibu pikir Youne adalah Suho hyung."

Jongin tertawa pelan, Sehun melirik Jongin ia lihat Jongin memalingkan kepalanya ke arah jendela sisi kanan mobil, mengamati jalanan yang mereka lalui. "Youne sangat mirip Suho hyung," bisik Jongin. Ia ingin kuat, ia tidak ingin menangis lagi namun apa yang Sehun katakan tadi membuat harapan akan kesembuhan ibunya semakin tipis.

Membayangkan jika ibunya tidak akan pernah sembuh, tidak akan seperti dulu lagi, keluarganya tidak akan seperti dulu lagi. Membuat air mata lolos dengan cepat dari kedua mata Jongin. "Jongin sudah jangan menangis lagi, semua ini akan berakhir pasti akan ada akhir yang indah untuk kita semua."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mandilah." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan di samping Jongin menaiki beranda rumah keluarga Kim.

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam.

"Setelah mandi lalu makan."

"Ya." Ucap Jongin pelan. Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin lembut, berharap Jongin kuat menghadapi semua ini.

"Kalian sudah pulang." Daehan menyambut kedatangan Sehun dan Jongin dengan ceria.

"Hai Ayah, Ayah sudah pulang juga?" balas Jongin.

"Ayah sudah pulang cukup lama."

"Dimana Youne?"

"Ada di kamar—Suho. Dia tidur. Ah Ayah sudah memesan makan siang. Sebaiknya kalian makan sekarang."

"Aku mau mandi dulu dan memeriksa Youne." Ucap Jongin sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Jongin terlihat sangat lelah dan itu membuat Sehun cemas ia tidak ingin Jongin jatuh sakit.

"Sehun kau makanlah lebih dulu."

"Iya Ayah." Sehun tersenyum tipis membalas senyuman Daehan, Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang makan setelah beberapa saat memandangi potret keluarga Kim yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Membeku tak tersentuh waktu dalam satu momen bahagia, namun, tak mungkin terulang kembali.

Sehun duduk seorang diri di meja makan, Sehun memainkan potongan daging di dalam piringnya beberapa kali sebelum memasukan potongan daging itu ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya perlahan. "Baiklah," Sehun menggumam seorang diri. Meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya. "Xiumin hyung."

" _Sehun kantor baik-baik saja kau tidak perlu datang dalam waktu dekat, fokus saja pada Jongin."_

"Hmmm terimakasih Xiumin hyung."

" _Ada apa? Apa kau merindukanku? Merindukan Kris dan Chen juga?"_

"Ya, aku sangat merindukan kalian."

" _Kami akan mencari waktu luang dan berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Kim."_

"Terimakasih kalian sahabat terbaikku."

" _Ya, Sehun. Ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan?"_

"Bagaimana bisa Xiumin hyung menebak pikiranku?" Sehun mendengar derai tawa renyah Xiumin di seberang sana.

" _Kita adalah keluarga Sehun, katakan apa yang kau inginkan?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menyentuh permukaan kulit pipi kanan Youne sepelan dan selembut mungkin, tak ingin membangunkan si bayi mungil yang kini terlelap dalam boks bayinya. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak Youne. Ah maaf!" Jongin memekik pelan karena tetesan air dari rambutnya jatuh mengenai tangan kanan mungil Youne.

Jongin diam, memperhatikan pergerakan Youne. Rupanya bayi mungil itu tak terganggu dengan tetesan air. Jongin merasa lega. Selanjutnya Jongin duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Jongin merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang tempat tidur. Ia lemparkan handuk basahnya ke lantai dengan serampangan. "Selamat tidur Kim Jongin," gumamnya pelan kepada diri sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Beri aku kabar Xiumin hyung."

" _Tentu Sehun, makanlah yang banyak."_

"Darimana Xiumin hyung tahu aku sedang makan?!" Sehun memekik dramatis.

" _Aku mendengar suara denting sendok."_

"Baiklah, baiklah…," ucap Sehun diiringi dengan tawa pelan. "Jangan lupa mengabari aku Xiumin hyung."

" _Tentu Sehun, serahkan padaku sampai jumpa Oh Sehun."_

"Sampai jumpa Xiumin hyung."

Berikutnya Sehun memutuskan untuk meneruskan acara makan siangnya. Dia menunggu Jongin, ia curiga jika Jongin tidur karena tak kunjung muncul. Sehun lantas memasukkan piring dan gelas kotornya ke dalam bak cuci kemudian ia putuskan untuk pergi melihat Jongin di kamar Suho.

Sehun menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju lantai dua perlahan, tuan Kim atau Daehan sudah berpamitan kepada Sehun untuk pergi ke kamar. Daehan juga butuh istirahat, Sehun sendiri juga merasa kedua kelopak matanya sangat berat namun ia akan membangunkan Jongin terlebih dahulu.

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendapati Jongin yang lelap tertidur, meski ia tahu Jongin butuh tidur yang nyenyak Jongin juga butuh sesuatu untuk mengisi perutnya. "Jongin…," Sehun berucap lembut sambil menyentuh pelan lengan kanan Jongin.

"Ennngggghhh…," Jongin mengeluh pelan sepertinya ia sangat keberatan untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Jongin makanlah dulu, aku sudah makan tadi. Setelah makan kau boleh tidur kembali."

"Hmmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam pelan, meski terlihat kesulitan Jongin akhirnya membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Menatap wajah Sehun dengan seidkit bingung, Jongin pada akhirnya tersenyum tipis. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Ya." Balas Sehun. "Makanlah setelah itu kau boleh tidur kembali."

Jongin mengangguk pelan kemudian mendudukan dirinya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang, mengucek kedua matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya yang membuat tersenyum gemas. "Makanlah." Sehun menggumam pelan sambil mengecup lembut kening Jongin yang tertutup poni lebatnya.

"Baiklah." Jongin melangkah turun dari ranjang sementara Sehun justru merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang tempat tidur. Jongin melihat hal itu, dia hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tidur?" Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

Jongin membungkukkan badannya mengecup pelan pipi kanan Sehun. "Selamat tidur Sehun."

"Ya." Sehun membalas singkat namun senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Kesunyian adalah hal pertama yang menyambut Jongin saat kedua kakinya menjejak anak tangga terakhir. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam menekan rasa sesak di dalam dadanya.

" _Ibu! Jongin tidak mau mandi!" Adu Suho._

" _Pengadu…," gerutu Jongin._

" _Jongin mandilah." Taerin memberi nasihat dengan tenang sambil mengusap pelan puncak kepala Jongin._

" _Monggu saja mandi satu minggu sekali." Rajuk Jongin._

" _Kau bukan Monggu!" Suho memekik dramatis._

" _Suho hyung pengadu. P-E-N-G-A-D-U!"_

"Haaahhhh….," Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar, ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan cepat untuk mencegah air mata kembali mengalir keluar. "Sekarang waktunya makan Kim Jongin." Ucap Jongin memberi semangat kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi dan mencoba untuk hidup menerima semua kesedihannya.

Duduk seorang diri di meja makan membuat rasa sesak yang menekan dada Jongin semakin menjadi oleh karena itu ia putuskan untuk makan dengan cepat, berkumur dan kembali ke dalam kamar menyusul Sehun. Jongin menutup pintu kamar perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati boks bayi. Youne masih terlelap. Sehun tertidur pulas, Jongin tersenyum tipis ia menaiki ranjang dengan perlahan. Masuk ke dalam selimut sepelan mungkin. Berbaring memandangi sisi wajah kanan Sehun.

Alis tebal Sehun, dagu lancip Sehun, hidung mancung Sehun. Semuanya sempurna namun yang membuat Jongin semakin mencintai Sehun adalah ketulusan hatinya. Tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum membayangkan semua cinta Sehun yang telah diberikan untuknya. Jongin memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua matanya dan tertidur kembali. "Ah!" Jongin tersentak saat sebuah tangan meraih pinggangnya.

"Tidurlah nanti aku akan membangunkanmu." Gumam Sehun.

"Membangunkan untuk apa?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum kemudian berbaring miring menghadap Jongin, memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun, merasakan rasa aman yang Sehun berikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin ayo bangun."

Jongin rasanya ingin tidur lebih lama namun suara Sehun pasti tak akan berhenti mengganggu sampai dirinya membuka kedua kelopak matanya. "Sudah malam?!" Jongin memekik tertahan.

"Ya. Sudah pukul delapan malam."

"Astaga aku tidur lama sekali….," keluh Jongin sambil melangkah menuruni ranjang tempat tidur.

"Cuci wajahmu."

"Apa Youne sudah diberi susu?"

"Sudah, Ayah yang melakukannya. Cepat cuci wajahmu."

"Baiklah…," balas Jongin dengan menahan sedikit jengkel, Sehun hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Jongin mencuci wajahnya namun ia dikejutkan dengan tangan Sehun yang menarik tangan kanannya bahkan sebelum dirinya sempat mengeringkan wajahnya. "Aku butuh handuk Sehun!" Jongin memekik cukup keras.

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Sehun.

"Sehun apa yang kau inginkan? Kau aneh sekali." Gerutu Jongin, Sehun tak memberi jawaban ia terus menarik tangan Jongin untuk keluar dari kamar.

Seluruh lampu ruangan tak dinyalakan membuat Jongin terheran. "Kenapa semuanya gelap?" Sekali lagi Sehun tak menjawab.

"Sehun, apa kau menjual suaramu?" Jongin bertanya karena dia benar-benar jengkel dengan sikap Sehun yang menarik tangannya seenak sendiri dan memilih untuk bungkam.

Kening Jongin berkerut dalam melihat samar-samar cahaya dari halaman belakang rumah. "Ayo." Hanya itu yang Sehun ucapkan sebelum menarik tangan Jongin kembali.

Sehun menggeser pintu kaca yang menghubungkan dapur dengan halaman belakang. Ratusan lilin dan taburan kelopak mawar merah. Tuan Kim dan ketiga sahabat Sehun berdiri dengan senyuman lebar di masing-masing wajah mereka. "Sehun ada apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

Sehun hanya menoleh singkat dengan senyuman lebar menghias wajahnya. Jongin merasakan tangan Sehun yang menggenggam telapak tangannya terlepas. Sehun lantas memutar tubuhnya, keduanya berdiri berhadapan. Jongin hanya mematung ketika Sehun memegang kedua tangannya. "Maaf aku tidak memberitahu ini sebelumnya, aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia dan ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa aku pikirkan. Kau hanya perlu tahu jika aku akan selalu bersamamu Kim Jongin."

Jongin tak menjawab dia hanya terdiam dan mematung. Seorang paruh baya laki-laki berjas putih maju mendekat. "Di akhir musim gugur yang cerah ini, di bawah cahaya bulan purnama dan bintang. Oh Sehun apa Anda menerima Kim Jongin dalam suka dan duka, dalam sehat dan sakit, dalam kebahagiaan dankedukaan, dalam kelebihan dan kekurangan, bersama hingga maut memisahkan?"

Kedunya saliang menatap. Jongin menyelami kedua bola mata Sehun dengan kebingungan ia tak percaya semua ini akan terjadi, secepat ini, jantungnya tak siap menerima semua ini. Dan ia merasa akan menangis sekarang. "Ya saya bersedia." Sehun mengucapkan jawabannya dengan tegas.

"Kim Jongin apa Anda menerima Oh Sehun dalam suka dan duka, dalam sehat dan sakit, dalam kebahagiaan dankedukaan, dalam kelebihan dan kekurangan, bersama hingga maut memisahkan?"

"Ya," Jongin menjawab sangat pelan.

Jari manis kanan Jongin bergetar kala Sehun menyematkan cincin pengikat di sana. Jongin juga hampir menjatuhkan cincin yang diberikan Kris padanya untuk disematkan pada Sehun. "Maaf."

Ucap Jongin pelan. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan membantu Jongin untuk memasukkan cincin itu ke dalam jari manis kanannya. "Sehun ini…," kalimat Jongin terhenti saat Sehun mencium bibir penuhnya. Jongin memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, menikmati ciuman Sehun dan mendengarkan lagu indah yang dinyanyikan oleh Chen.

' _Cause you're the apple to my pie_

 _You're the straw to my berry_

 _You're the smoke to my high_

 _And you're the one I wanna marry_

' _Cause you're the one for me_

 _And I'm the one for you_

 _You take the both of us_

 _And we're the perfect two_

 _We're the perfect two_

 _We're the perfect two…_

 **TBC**

Terimakasih kepada pembaca sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih untuk review kalian _**Zhafiraep, Bellasafir9488ExoL, Hunna94, Devia494, Wendybiblu, kaisaria88, NishiMala, kaila, jumeee, cute, Narundana, HK, Grey378, ucinaze, novisaputri09, Floweriyou, ohkim9488, hunjong han, utsukushii02, ulfah cuittybeams, OhKimRae94, nabilapermatahati, pororokkun, tobanga garry, KaiNieris, geash, vivikim406.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, maaf kemarin salah tulis END.


	27. Chapter 27

**UNCONDITIONALLY**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini sekuel BLACK yang kesembilan selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kesalahan Happy reading all.**

 **PREVIOUS**

"Kim Jongin apa Anda menerima Kim Jongin dalam suka dan duka, dalam sehat dan sakit, dalam kebahagiaan dankedukaan, dalam kelebihan dan kekurangan, bersama hingga maut memisahkan?"

"Ya," Jongin menjawab sangat pelan.

Jari manis kanan Jongin bergetar kala Sehun menyematkan cincin pengikat di sana. Jongin juga hampir menjatuhkan cincin yang diberikan Kris padanya untuk disematkan pada Sehun. "Maaf."

Ucap Jongin pelan. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan membantu Jongin untuk memasukkan cincin itu ke dalam jari manis kanannya. "Sehun ini…," kalimat Jongin terhenti saat Sehun mencium bibir penuhnya. Jongin memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, menikmati ciuman Sehun dan mendengarkan lagu indah yang dinyanyikan oleh Chen.

BAB SEMBILAN

Tidak ada perayaan setelah upara pernikahan sederhana itu, Sehun hanya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada ketiga sahabatnya dan pastor yang melakukan pemberkatan. Dan hal terakhir yang Jongin ketahui adalah ayahnya memutuskan untuk membawa Youne pergi menginap ke rumah tuan Zhang atas pemaksaan ibu Sehun.

"Kenapa semua tergesa-gesa Sehun?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Sehun menjawab dengan jujur.

"Mau cokelat panas?"

"Ya."

"Tunggu di sini." Jongin berdiri dari sofa dan melangkah menuju dapur. Sehun menurut, namun hanya beberapa detik saja karena berada di ruang keluarga seorang diri terlalu sepi. Dulu dia menyukai kesendirian namun sekarang semuanya berbeda. Sehun putuskan untuk menyusul Jongin ke dapur.

"Huh?!" Jongin terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun. "Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menunggu di ruang keluarga."

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi makan. "Terlalu sepi." Balas Sehun. Jongin tak menanggapi, ia menung cokelat panas pada dua cangkir berwana hijau muda. Meletakkan salah satu cangkir ke hadapan Sehun. "Terimakasih." Sehun berucap tulus disertai senyuman. Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Sehun.

Aroma manis cokelat menggoda indera penciuman Sehun untuk mencicipinya. "Ini enak." Puji Sehun.

"Terimakasih." Jongin membalas singkat.

Sehun mengamati wajah Jongin lekat-lekat. "Seharusnya kau bahagia di hari pernikahan kita."

"Aku bahagia."

"Tidak, kau nampak murung. Apa kau menginginkan perayaan yang lebih besar?"

"Tidak, tidak!" pekik Jongin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Bukan itu, aku hanya—hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa?" Sehun menatap kedua mata bulat Jongin lekat. "Aku suamimu sekarang, kau harus berbagi semuanya denganku."

Jongin menangkup cangkir cokelat panasnya, mendesah pelan kemudian menatap Sehun. "Aku hanya memikirkan ucapanmu, rumah ini menjadi sangat sepi." Jongin memalingkan pandangannya dari Sehun, mengamati keadaan rumahnya. "Dulu selalu ramai, sekarang benar-benar berbeda."

Sehun menyentuh bibir cangkir dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Aku selalu berpikir keluargaku terdiri dari Ayah, Ibu, dan aku. Lalu semua hancur saat Ayah meninggal dan Ibu memutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Aku menutup semuanya, aku terkadang berpikir untuk tidur saja, melewatkan hari tanpa melakukan apapun. Karena semua yang aku miliki sudah menghilang." Jongin kembali memperhatikan Sehun, keduanya bertatapan.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu berhasil melewati hari-hari berat itu?"

"Sahabatku, karena saat itu kita belum bertemu. Xiumin hyung, Kris hyung, dan Chen hyung. Mereka membuatku bahagia dan percaya bahwa aku tidak sendirian, aku memiliki alasan untuk melanjutkan hidup."

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Semua orang membutuhkan alasan untuk tetap hidup."

"Ya, jika kau tidak memiliki sesuatu yang pantas untuk dihargai hidup akan terombang ambing."

"Sebelum kita bertemu Ayah, Ibu, dan Suho hyung adalah alasanku untuk bangun di pagi hari dan melakukan apapun semampuku." Jongin menatap kedua mata bulan sabit Sehun. "Sekarang aku memilikimu sebagai alasanku untuk melanjutkan hidup."

"Terimakasih banyak, Jongin."

Jongin kembali tersenyum. "Akulah yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu, terimakasih kau sudah datang dalam hidupku Oh Sehun." Jongin memalingkan pandangannya dari Sehun, mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya dengan cepat. "Ah ya ampun, aku tidak ingin menangis." Keluh Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum tipis kemudian berdiri dari kursinya menghampiri Jongin. "Jangan menangis lagi, maksudku jika kau menangis karena sedih maka jangan lakukan." Jongin sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sehun yang kini berdiri di sisi kanan kursinya. "Aku ingin melihatmu merasa bahagia."

"Aku akan mencobanya." Jongin tersenyum sekilas. "Habiskan cokelat panasmu, sudah lewat tengah malam sebaiknya kita segera beristirahat." Sehun mengangguk dan kembali ke kursinya.

"Berarti sekarang margamu bukan Kim kan?" canda Sehun.

"Apa harus diganti?" oh tidak tatapan memelas Jongin, Sehun tidak akan tahan dengan hal itu.

"Ti—tidak juga, tidak diganti juga tidak apa-apa."

"Aku ingin tetap bermarga Kim, tidak apa-apa kan Sehun?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Sehun, jika ia menolak Sehun yakin Jongin akan mengejeknya karena ya—Sehun sendiri tidak mengganti nama marganya. "Bagaimana dengan anak-anak kita?"

Jongin terperanjat selama beberapa detik. Anak-anak, ya, Sehun menginginkan keturunan. Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Youne akan tetap bermarga Kim."

Sehun menelan ludah kasar, ia tidak tahu kenapa suasana menjadi sangat canggung sekarang. "Jangan mencemaskan soal anak-anak Jongin….,"

"Apa Sehun menginginkan keturunan?"

"Kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya nanti, untuk saat ini—ayolah kita bahkan belum dua puluh empat jam menikah!" Sehun memekik dengan nada bercanda kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Maaf."

"Berhenti minta maaf Jongin." Tegas Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Kenapa kau selalu meminta maaf?"

"Karena—karena…," Jongin yakin kalimatnya akan membawa masalah baru.

"Katakan!" Tuntut Sehun. Sehun sendiri terkejut dengan kalimatnya ia tidak pernah membentak Jongin selama ini. "Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu Jongin." Sehun menyesali ucapannya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kau begitu sempurna Sehun dan aku merasa tidak cukup baik untukmu, kau memiliki banyak pilihan yang lebih baik dariku, di luar sana, yang menginginkanmu, yang bisa memberikanmu keturunan. Lebih dari aku." Sehun tak menjawab. "Karena itu aku minta maaf."

"Aku memilihmu, bisakah kau menghormati keputusanku?" Jongin tak membalas ia hanya menghembuskan napas kasar. "Di luar sana mungkin ada banyak yang menginginkan aku, tapi aku yakin sebagian besar dari mereka hanya melihat wajah dan apa yang aku miliki."

"Cangkirnya sudah kosong aku akan mencucinya." Jongin berdiri dari kursi, ia tak ingin melanjutkan obrolan ini.

"Jika aku kehilangan semuanya, aku yakin mereka juga akan menghilang. Apa kau juga akan pergi seandainya semua yang aku miliki menghilang?"

Langkah kaki Jongin seketika terhenti ia memutar tubuhnya cepat, menatap Sehun yang masih duduk di belakang meja makan. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Tegas Jongin. "Bagaimana aku bisa pergi jika kau selalu ada untukku."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Untuk itu aku memilihmu, aku tidak melihat apa yang kau miliki, kau juga melakukan hal yang sama, kau tidak melihat dari apa yang aku miliki." Kening Jongin berkerut dalam. Sehun berdiri dari kursinya berjalan mendekati Jongin.

Mereka kini berhadapan, Sehun mengambil cangkir yang ada di tangan Jongin, memindahkan kedua cangkir itu ke atas konter. "Semuanya akan menghilang Jongin, ketampanan, harta, atau apapun yang membuat orang terkagum-kagum. Hidup ini rapuh, kita sudah belajar tentang hal itu." Jongin terpaku menatap kedua mata bulan sabit Sehun. "Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa aku mencintaimu, kenapa aku memilihmu, aku sendiri juga tidak bisa menjelaskannya, aku mencintaimu, hanya itu yang aku tahu. Aku bersedia menerima dirimu, semua kekuranganmu, mencintai tanpa bersyarat."

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum dengan kedua mata sembab, yang dengan cepat mengalirkan air mata hangat. Sehun membalas senyuman Jongin ia peluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat. Sehun membiarkan Jongin menangis di dalam pelukannya. "Padahal aku sudah melarangmu untuk menangis." Canda Sehun.

Sehun tertawa pelan saat dirasakannya Jongin memukul pelan dada kanannya. "Aku menangis bukan karena sedih." Jongin menggumam dengan sangat pelan, karena suaranya teredam oleh tubuh Sehun.

"Jadi kau menangis karena apa?" Sehun masih urung untuk berhenti menggoda Jongin.

"Bahagia!" Jongin membalas dengan nada geram.

Sehun tertawa pelan kemudian mengusap punggung Jongin. "Baiklah, kalau itu aku izinkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Padahal tadi Jongin yang mengusulkan untuk segera tidur, namun, nyatanya ia sama sekali tidak merasa mengantuk sekarang. Seharusnya ia ingat masalah sepele, bahwa dirinya dan Sehun sudah tertidur cukup lama tadi.

"Haaahhh…," Jongin mendesah jengah sambil meletakkan novel yang baru beberapa halaman ia baca ke atas nakas. Ia menoleh ke kanan, Sehun sepertinya sudah tertidur. "Kurasa kau benar-benar lelah." Jongin menggumam pelan.

Perlahan Jongin turun dari ranjang tempat tidur, jam dinding menunjuk angka tiga pagi. Entah mengapa Jongin ingin sekali pergi ke balkon. Kamar Suho memiliki balkon dan itu sangat menyenangkan bagi Jongin. Jongin mengamati pohon di belakang rumahnya, tempat kedua anjingnya dikubur. Hidup itu rapuh. Begitu pikir Jongin. "Haahhh…," Jongin kembali menghembuskan napas kasar entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Jika kau terus menghembuskan napas seperti itu, maka kebahagiaanmu akan berkurang."

"Astaga!" pekik Jongin sambil memutar tubuhnya cepat, punggungnya beradu dengan pagar pembatas. "Kau mengagetkan aku!" Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Bukannya tadi kau tidur?!"

"Aku tidur, tapi aku merasakan ranjang bergerak aku terjaga dan melihatmu pergi ke balkon."

"Lalu?" tuntut Jongin.

"Aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan."

Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian memutar tubuhnya kembali dan menatap langit. Bulan masih terlihat jelas menghiasi langit. "Indah." Jongin menggumam pelan.

"Udara sangat dingin Jongin, ayo masuk."

"Tunggu sebentar." Jongin bersikeras. "Ah!" Jongin tersentak kala kedua tangan Sehun memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan kini kedua tangan itu berada di atas perutnya.

Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Sehun. "Aku ingin mengunjungi makam Suho hyung, Lay hyung, aku ingin bertemu dengan Ibu, berbicara atau melakukan hal lainnya yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku tidak akan melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Meski aku menginginkan semuanya seperti dulu, aku tahu semuanya sudah berbeda sekarang. Suho hyung tidak akan kembali, Lay hyung tidak akan kembali, Ibu butuh waktu untuk sembuh. Dan aku akan belajar untuk menerima semuanya." Jongin berucap panjang.

"Hmmm." Sehun menggumam pelan. "Kita akan melakukannya, kapanpun kau siap kita akan pergi mengunjungi makam dan menjenguk Ibu."

"Terimakasih Sehun."

"Tentu." Sehun mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin. Dadanya terasa penuh dengan kenyataan bahwa Jongin aman di dalam pelukannya, di dekatnya. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, menumpukan dagu lancipnya pada bahu kiri Jongin.

Jongin tertawa pelan karena napas hangat Sehun membuatnya merasa geli. "Sehuuunnn….," protes Jongin. Sehun tak peduli dengan hal itu. Sehun mulai memberi kecupan ringan pada permukaan kulit leher kiri Jongin, Jongin menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan, memberi kesempatan yang lebih besar kepada Sehun untuk memberikan lebih banyak ciuman.

Kedua tangan Sehun terlepas dari tubuh Jongin kini dengan lembut Sehun memutar tubuh Jongin, supaya mereka berhadapan. "Aku mencintaimu Jongin, sangat mencintaimu. Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Tentu Oh Sehun." Jongin berucap lembut diiringi sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis. Sehun tersenyum lebar sebelum menundukkan kepalanya dan mendekati wajah Jongin, menyapa permukaan bibir penuh Jongin.

Jongin membingkai wajah sempurna Sehun dengan kedua telapak tangannya, Sehun memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut Jongin pada kulit wajahnya. Hanya ciuman lembut yang berlangsung selama beberapa detik, Jongin menarik kepalanya menjauhi wajah Sehun. Sehun menatap bingung. "Aku mencintaimu Sehun." Gumam Jongin lembut.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, kedua matanya tertarik ke samping membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit yang indah. Sehun meraih telapak tangan kanan Jongin, menggenggamnya lembut menarik sang pemilik kembali ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan balkon dengan suhu yang teramat dingin.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jongin, mengakhiri jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya menyapa permukaan bibir penuh Jongin kembali. Tangan kanan Jongin terangkat untuk menekan tengkuk Sehun.

Setelah yakin jika Jongin menginginkan hal yang sama, Sehun memperdalam ciumannya dengan Jongin. Sehun membuka sedikit kedua kelopak matanya, ia melihat bagaimana Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya. Kedua tangan Sehun bergerak untuk memeluk tubuh Jongin. Merapatkan tubuh keduanya.

Sehun merasakan bagaimana suhu tubuhnya naik dengan cepat, ia juga yakin jika Jongin juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sehun melumat bibir bawah Jongin selama beberapa detik. Jongin terhanyut dalam ciuman itu, kedua tangannya kini berada pada tengkuk Sehun, menekan lembut tengkuk Sehun. Bibir Jongin sedikit terbuka untuk Sehun. Sehun tak melewatkan kesempatan itu, bukan hanya bibir kini lidah Sehunpun turut serta.

Jongin terduduk di tepi ranjang tempat tidur, sementara ciumannya dengan Sehun sama sekali tak berhenti. Tangan kanan Sehun menelusup ke dalam piama Jongin. Mengusap punggung Jongin lembut, ujung-ujung jarinya menelusuri tulang punggung Jongin. Jongin mencengkeram kedua bahu tegap Sehun.

Perlahan Sehun naik ke atas ranjang tempat tidur, membuat Jongin tak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali merebahkan tubuhnya. Sehun memutus ciuman mereka. "Kau penurut rupanya," goda Sehun.

"Diam!" dengus Jongin.

Sehun kembali tersenyum dipandanginya bibir penuh Jongin yang mengkilat dan berwarna merah. Sehun menyentuh permukaan bibir lembab Jongin dengan ibu jari kanannya. Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher kanan Jongin.

"Sehun!" protes Jongin saat ia merasakan bagaimana ciuman Sehun pada lehernya berubah menjadi gigitan dan hisapan.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah Jongin dengan ekspresi polos. "Kenapa? Kau kan milikku?"

"Jangan meninggalkan tanda."

"Kenapa?" goda Sehun, bisa ia lihat rona merah tercetak jelas pada wajah Jongin. Jongin hanya memalingkan wajah, tidak mau menatap Sehun lebih lama. Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah Jongin. Sehun menundukkan wajahnya kembali, menyapa bibir penuh Jongin.

Kedua tangan Sehun bergerak pelan untuk melepas kancing-kancing piama Jongin. Jonginpun melakukan hal yang sama pada piama Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka.

Indah, hanya itu yang bisa Sehun katakan tentang Jongin. Tidak ada cacat pada setiap inci tubuh Jongin. Kulit cokelat Jongin terlihat kontras di bawah sentuhan Sehun, warna kulit keduanya memang sangat berbeda, namun justru hal itulah yang membuatnya terlihat sangat indah.

Suhu tubuh yang naik, lembab karena keringat, ciuman, dan sentuhan memabukan hanya itu yang bisa keduanya rasakan. Sehun memaksa Jongin untuk tetap berciuman saat dirinya memasuki tubuh Jongin, ia yakin Jongin merasa sakit, meski ini bukan pertama kali bagi Jongin, mereka tak sering melakukan hal ini. Sehun yakin Jongin merasakan penyatuan mereka tak jauh berbeda dengan yang pertama.

Sehun menarik kepalanya menjauhi wajah Jongin. "Kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Sehun. Perlahan Jongin membuka kedua kelopak matanya, yang tadi terpejam erat. Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Maaf." Bisik Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Karena aku menyakitimu." Senyum tipis Jongin berubah menjadi tawa pelan. "Apa kau menganggap ini lucu Jongin?" Jongin menggeleng cepat. Sehun tentu hanya bercanda, ia kecup ringan dahi Jongin. Melihat anggukan pelan Jongin, Sehun mulai bergerak pelan. Memberi waktu pada Jongin untuk menerima kehadirannya. Menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan agar tubuhnya tak menumpukan seluruh berat badannya pada Jongin.

Peluh terbentuk dengan cepat pada tubuh keduanya, keringat yang terbentuk pada dahi Sehun mengaliri pelipis dan jatuh dari unjung dagu lancipnya. "Sehuunnn..," Jongin menggumam pelan, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun. Sehun menundukkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Jongin, yang nampak merah dan sedikit bengkak. Sehun mengakhiri ciumannya menatap kedua mata bulat Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin." Jongin tersenyum mendengar kalimat cinta Sehun, Sehun tak membutuhkan balasan karena ia sudah tahu dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan Jongin terhadap dirinya. Sehun kembali menyapa bibir Jongin. Jongin merasakan jika Sehun akan mencapai akhirnya. Sehun mengangkat pinggul Jongin ketika dirinya mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh Jongin, keduanya terengah. Meski berat, Jongin belum memiliki cukup tenaga untuk meminta Sehun menyingkir. "Haahhh…," Jongin mendesah pelan sambil memeluk erat tubuh Sehun.

"Terimakasih Jongin." Bisik Sehun.

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sehun kembali ke kantor setelah lebih dari tiga bulan absen datang. "Sehuuuunnnnnnn!" Kris memekik girang menyongsong kedatangan Sehun, memberinya pelukan erat.

Di belakang Kris, Chen dan Xiumin hanya bisa diam mematung melihat tingkah aneh Kris. "Kurasa dia jadi sedikit gila karena terlalu lama sendiri," Chen berbisik pada telinga kanan Xiumin. Xiumin mengangguk pelan menyetujui pernyataan Chen.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya kepada Sehun, memutar tubuhnya cepat. Menghampiri Xiumin dan Chen dengan langkah panjang-panjang. "Aku tidak gila karena terlalu lama sendiri!" Kris memekik tidak suka, Chen dan Xiumin hanya cekikikan.

"Kris hyung!" protes Chen ketika Kris menoyor kepalanya. "Lakukan juga pada Xiumin hyung!"

Kris melirik Xiumin. Xiumin menghadiahi Kris dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa kau berani Kris Wu?" desis Xiumin. Kris menggeleng cepat sambil memamerkan senyum konyolnya.

"Ayo lakukan!" paksa Chen sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Kris.

"Tidak mungkin!" pekik Kris sambil menarik bebas tangannya dari genggaman Chen. "Mana mungkin aku bertindak tidak sopan pada yang lebih tua."

"Pilih kasih," gerutu Chen. Sehun hanya menahan tawa melihat tingkah konyol ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Xiumin hyung pesan makanan yang enak!" Chen memekik girang, ia berlari menghampiri Sehun, menarik Sehun mengajaknya untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang kerja Xiumin. Xiuminlah yang memiliki ruang kerja paling luas diantara mereka berempat.

"Baiklah…," desah Xiumin, demi Sehun ia akan menuruti perintah Chen untuk memesan makanan. Hanya demi Sehun, dongsaeng kesayangannya, bukan demi Chen dan Kris yang kini telah mencecar Sehun dengan berbagai pertanyaan konyol.

" _Bagaimana malam pertamamu?"_

" _Apa kau hebat di ranjang?"_

" _Apa Jongin puas?"_

" _Berapa lama kalian bermain?"_

Kepala Xiumin seketika berdenyut mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kris dan Chen. Ia melirik Sehun yang terlihat enggan dan tidak nyaman. "Kris! Chen!" Xiumin berteriak kencang, membuat Kris dan Chen otomatis menoleh. Mereka langsung melempar tatapan memelas melihat Xiumin yang tengah murka, dengan vas bunga di tangan kanannya. "Mulut kalian benar-benar tidak sopan, diam atau kepala kalian terpaksa dijahit." Peringat Xiumin.

"Maaf." Chen menggumam pelan.

"Ampun hyung." Sambung Kris penuh penyesalan.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, Xiumin meletakkan kembali vas bunga di tangannya. "Aku memesan pizza tidak apa kan? Hanya itu yang bisa aku pikirkan."

"Tidak apa-apa Xiumin hyung." Sehun membalas dengan tulus. Xiuminpun tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati Sehun. Mengusak puncak kepala Sehun dengan sayang.

"Selamat datang adikku Sayang." Ucap Xiumin. Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk singkat Xiumin. Xiumin lantas duduk pada sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sehun. "Bagaimana kabar semuanya?"

"Baik, Ibu sudah menunjukkan perkembangan, Ayah mulai bekerja kembali, dan Youne, setiap hari dia tumbuh."

"Jongin?"

"Dia juga baik, perlahan Jongin bisa menerima keadaan keluarganya yang sekarang."

Xiumin tersenyum penuh kelegaan. "Aku senang mendengarnya, semoga kalian berbahagia."

"Terimakasih Xiumin hyung."

"Xiumin hyung memang kakak ideal," kali ini Chen berbisik pada telinga Kris. Kris manggut-manggut setuju. Xiumin mendesis sambil melirik kedua sahabatnya yang menyebalkan itu, dan setiap hari kadar menyebalkan mereka semakin bertambah.

"Selama aku tidak datang apa saja yang aku lewatkan?"

"Tidak banyak." Jawaban Xiumin membungkam Chen dan Kris yang sebenarnya sudah ingin mengoceh panjang lebar. "Hanya Kris yang ingin menikah dan Chen yang berniat untuk membeli apartemen baru di Jepang, itu saja."

"Wah!" Sehun memekik cukup kencang. "Kris hyung ingin menikah?!"

Kris tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Inginnya begitu tapi aku belum menemukan orang yang tepat, kau punya kenalan, teman Jongin mungkin?"

"Sayangnya tidak ada." Sehun melampar senyum meminta maaf.

"Haaahhh…," Kris menghembuskan napas berat.

"Menikah saja dengan Chen kalian sama-sama berisik." Xiumin memberi saran asal.

"Tidak!" Chen dan Kris memekik bersamaan.

"Tidak dengan Naga burik budukan, Namsan tower, gila, bodoh, pecinta boneka!"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Kris mendesis dan menarik rambut Chen. "Aku juga tidak mau menikah denganmu dasar wajah kotak, pecinta bebek karet, suara lima oktaf berisik, sepertimu!''

"Kris hyung menikah dengan Xiumin hyung." Sehun mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan polos, terlampau polos.

"Apa?!" Kris, Xiumin, dan Chen, menatap Sehun tak percaya. Kris sudah melepaskan rambut Chen.

"Sehun Sayang, aku sangat menyayangimu tapi aku juga tidak segan untuk menendang tulang keringmu dengan keras sekarang juga." Xiumin berucap dengan nada berbahaya.

"Aku akan menunggu tukang pizza!" Chen memekik girang dan berdiri dari sofa.

"Aku akan ke toilet." Dusta Kris. "Semoga kau masih hidup Sehun!"Kris memberi semangat sebelum keluar dengan membanting pintu ruangan Xiumin.

"Maaf Xiumin hyung, ehmmmm…, _Hyung_ tidak akan melakukan kekerasan padaku kan?"

"Bagaimana ya?" Xiumin bertanya dengan nada main-main. Sehun hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kasar, ia lupa jika Kris bukan tipe Xiumin. Sama sekali bukan tipe Xiumin, bahkan secara ekstrim jempol kaki Kris bukan tipe Xiumin.

" _Hyuuuuunggggg_!" Sehun berteriak saat Xiumin menarik telinga kanannya cukup keras, hal yang selalu Xiumin lakukan saat Sehun berubah menjadi anak nakal dan jahil, sepanjang ingatan Sehun.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih pada pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca tulisan aneh saya, terimakasih rebiew kalian _**Zhafiraep, My Love Double B, ulfah cuittybeams, Hunna94. Hk, ucinaze, kaila, Devia494, kim atun, NishiMala, cute, tobanga garry, Grey378, ovieeee, melizwufan, pororokkun, ohkim9488, OhKimRae94, utsukushii02, vivikim406, kanzujackson jk, diannurmayasari15, Flowerinyou, nabilapermatahati, geash, novisaputri09, NisrinaHunkai99.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	28. Chapter 28

**UNCONDITIONALLY**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini sekuel BLACK yang kesepuluh selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kesalahan Happy reading all. Ah ya maaf chapter kemarin salah tulis END hehehe….**

 **PREVIOUS**

"Aku akan ke toilet." Dusta Kris. "Semoga kau masih hidup Sehun!"Kris memberi semangat sebelum keluar dengan membanting pintu ruangan Xiumin.

"Maaf Xiumin hyung, ehmmmm…, _Hyung_ tidak akan melakukan kekerasan padaku kan?"

"Bagaimana ya?" Xiumin bertanya dengan nada main-main. Sehun hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kasar, ia lupa jika Kris bukan tipe Xiumin. Sama sekali bukan tipe Xiumin, bahkan secara ekstrim jempol kaki Kris bukan tipe Xiumin.

" _Hyuuuuunggggg_!" Sehun berteriak saat Xiumin menarik telinga kanannya cukup keras, hal yang selalu Xiumin lakukan saat Sehun berubah menjadi anak nakal dan jahil, sepanjang ingatan Sehun.

 **BAB SEPULUH**

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam seharusnya ia menunggu Sehun pulang sebelum datang ke tempat ini, namun ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia terlalu rindu itu saja alasan sederhananya. Maka, Jongin dengan sengaja mengabaikan ponselnya yang sejak tadi bergetar, panggilan Sehun. Jika ditanggapi sekarang Sehun akan mencecarnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Jongin malas untuk berdebat sekarang.

Jongin membawa dua buket mawar, satu untuk Suho dan satu untuk Lay. Mereka dimakamkan berdampingan. "Haahhh…," Jongin mengembuskan napasnya perlahan. Mengeratkan syal yang melingkari lehernya, udara benar-benar beku sekarang dan salju tengah turun. Jongin duduk dan menekuk kedua kakinya, duduk di hadapan nisan Suho dan Lay. "Selamat siang, bagaimana kabar kalian?" Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja, semoga kalian bahagia di sana. Dimanapun."

Jongin mengambil batu kerikil dan memainkannya. "Siwon hyung ingin aku menunjukkan diri di depan publik, aku menolaknya. Aku tidak suka menjadi tenar. Biar mereka membaca tulisanku saja tidak perlu melihat wajahku. Setelah ini aku akan pergi mengunjungi Ibu, jika tidak ada perubahan rencana."

Jongin menggaruk pelipis kanannya. "Aku memakai nama kalian berdua di dalam ceritaku, ah aku menuliskan cerita hidup kalian. Tenang saja aku melewatkan bagian yang menyedihkan, aku hanya menulis bagian yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidup kalian." Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Aku melakukannya untuk Youne, aku ingin dia mengenal kalian, dekat dengan kalian, meski dia tidak memiliki kenangan tentang kalian berdua."

Kedua mata Jongin mengerjap cepat. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak akan menangis lagi, aku sangat lega dan bahagia bisa berada di sini menemui kalian. Aku yakin kalian bisa melihatku sekarang dan meski kalian tidak bisa menjawabku, aku tetap bahagia. Ah ya aku sudah menikah dengan Sehun. Mungkin kalian sudah tahu, atau mungkin kalian bahkan hadir di upacara pernikahan kami."

Jongin berdiri membersihkan salju yang menempel pada bagian belakang celanannya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, aku janji akan lebih sering berkunjung. Meski aku berusaha untuk tegar namun berada di sini sedikit lebih lama lagi," Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Aku pasti akan menangis padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi. Selamat tinggal Suho hyung, Lay hyung." Jongin melambaikan tangan kanannya singkat sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pelan meyusuri jalan setapak yang membelah pemakaman.

Jongin menggumamkan lagu yang selama beberapa hari ini selalu ia dengarkan Miracles in December untuk mengusir rasa sepi melintasi pemakaman yang sepi. Tanpa sadar Jongin mulai bernyanyi pelan. "I'm struggling to find you who I cannot see. I'm struggling to find you who I cannot hear. I see things that I couldn't see before.  
I hear things that I couldn't hear before. After you left me, I have grown a power that I didn't have before."

Jongin menggumamkan lagunya sambil melangkah menuruni anak tangga dengan perlahan. "If I just think of you, I can fill this world with you, because each snowdrop is one tear drop that belongs to you. But theres just one thing that I can't do and it's to make you come to me. I hope I don't have this miserable power."

"Jongin."

"Ah Sehun?!" Jongin tentu saja terkejut dengan kehadiran Sehun yang menunggu di ujung tangga tiba-tiba. "Kau pergi dengan apa?"

"Taksi."

"Kenapa tak menungguku?"

"Kau butuh lebih banyak waktu bersama sahabat-sahabatmu, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya di telepon juga di pesan."

"Aku ingin mengantarmu." Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat Sehun. "Jongin." Sehun bersikeras.

"Maaf, aku tidak menunggumu. Bagaimana kabar Xiumin hyung, Kris hyung, dan Chen hyung?" Jongin bertanya sambil melewati tubuh Sehun yang menghadangnya. Ia tidak ingin mendebatkan hal sepele terlalu lama.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, ah mereka ada di mobil ingin bertemu denganmu." Jawab Sehun sambil menjajari langkah Jongin.

"Benarkah?!" Jongin tidak percaya jika ketiga sahabat Sehun datang.

"Ya, aku sudah melarang mereka namun mereka tetap memaksa. Mereka ingin mengajakmu makan bersama."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ibu hari ini, bagaimana jika lain kali?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan jika kau bisa Jongin." Jongin terdiam. "Maaf aku tidak menanyakannya padamu."

"Tidak apa. Sehun saja yang pergi, aku sudah mengatakan tadi jika kau butuh lebih banyak waktu bersama sahabat-sahabatmu."

"Jongin….,"

"Tidak ada penolakan." Potong Jongin. "Aku yakin kau merindukan sahabat-sahabatmu."

"Hmmm." Sehun hanya menggumam pelan. "Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa pergi dengan taksi." Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan baik-baik saja jangan cemas Sehun, astaga aku bukan anak kecil yang akan tersesat."

"Baiklah." Sehun menjawab setengah hati.

"Ayo, aku ingin bertemu dengan Xiumin hyung dan yang lainnya sebelum berangkat."

"Ayo." Balas Sehun sambil meraih dan menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin. Keduanya berjalan bersama menuju tempat parkir.

Xiumin, Kris, dan Chen berdiri di dekat mobil Sehun. "Jongin!"

"Chen jangan berteriak di dekat telingaku!"

"Maaf Xiumin hyung."

"Jongin!" Chen mengulangi kembali, Xiumin mendengus sebal dan Kris pura-pura tidak tahu.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kabar kalian semua?"

"Baik." Chen yang paling bersemangat dengan kehadiran Jongin, ia langsung memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Jongin tertawa menanggapi tingkah konyol Chen.

"Sudah." Ucap Xiumin sambil menarik kemeja belakang Chen, menjauhkannya dari Jongin.

"Halo Xiumin hyung."

"Hai Jongin." Xiumin berucap ramah, iapun memeluk Jongin namun dengan cara yang lembut dan tak beringas. Xiumin melepaskan pelukannya mengambil langkah mundur, memberi ruang kepada Kris untuk mendekati Jongin.

"Kami semua baik-baik saja." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan. Dengan senyum mengembang Jongin menjabat tangan Kris.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama?" Xiumin menggeser tubuh Kris ke kanan dengan cara menyikut lengan Kris.

"Maaf Xiumin hyung, aku ingin menemui Ibu hari ini. Lain kali ya."

"Ahhhhh…, sayang sekali." Chen mengutarakan kekecewaannya dengan keras. "Awwww!" dan dia memekik kencang karena Xiumin menendang tulang keringnya.

"Maafkan dia. Ah maafkan mereka berdua, mereka pasangan idiot."

"Kami bukan pasangan!" pekik Kris dan Chen bersamaan. Sehun tertawa kencang di belakang Jongin, ia tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat kekonyolon Kris dan Chen.

"Diam kau albino!" Kris memekik kesal.

"Dasar cadel!" sambung Chen tak mau kalah menistakan Sehun.

"Aku tidak cadel!" protes Sehun.

"Ya sayang sekali, tapi tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu sungkan." Xiumin tersenyum ramah mengabaikan gerutuan Kris dan Chen di belakang tubuhnya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf _Hyung_." Balas Jongin mengabaikan pertengkaran Sehun dengan Kris dan Chen.

"Hmmm, baiklah kalau begitu biar Sehun mengantarmu aku bisa pulang dengan taksi, dan kurasa Kris akan berkencan dengan Chen."

"Astaga Xiumin hyung!" Kris berteriak frustasi. "Berhentilah menjodoh-jodohkan aku dengan Chen."

"Ya, betul sekali Xiumin hyung kenapa terus memojokkan kami sudah jelas hubungan kami tidak ada baik-baiknya sama sekali."

"Aku suka melihat pertengkaran kalian." Jawaban Xiumin membuat Kris dan Chen terdiam.

"Apa Xiumin hyung sedikit psiko?" bisik Sehun pada Chen dan Kris.

"Diam atau kepalamu dilempar sepatu." Peringat Chen.

"Kurasa Sehun hanya akan dicubit atau ditarik telinganya, berbeda dengan kita." Kris menanggapi dengan berbisik.

"Kalian bertiga berhenti berbisik!" teriakkan Xiumin membuat Kris, Chen, dan Sehun menegakkan tubuh masing-masing. Dan tak lupa menggeser tubuh mereka agar sedikit menjauhi satu sama lain.

"Tidak, Sehun akan pergi dengan kalian, Sehun butuh hiburan." Ucap Jongin tulus.

"Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa pergi dengan taksi."

"Jongin aku bisa mengantarmu sebelum pergi dengan Xiumin hyung dan lainnya."

"Tidak, aku bisa pergi sendiri." Jongin menoleh ke belakang menatap Sehun sembari tersenyum. "Kalian bisa bisa mengantarku sampai di dekat jalan raya."

"Baiklah." Sehun menjawab masih dengan tatapan setengah hati darinya. Berikutnya Sehun membukakan pintu penumpang depan untuk Jongin. Xiumin, Kris, dan Chen, duduk berhimpitan di kursi belakang. Xiumin diapit oleh Kris dan Chen.

"Merapat." Ucap Xiumin sambil menyikuti lengan kanan Kris.

"Sudah tidak bisa lagi _Hyung_ …," balas Kris merasa risih karena Xiumin terus menyikuti lengannya.

"Rapatkan kakimu!" Xiumin terus memaksa, menahan kesal Kris melakukan apa yang Xiumin perintahkan. Merapatkan kedua kakinya. Chen dan Sehun terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Kris. Xiumin hanya mendelik sebal.

Tidak sampai lima menit mobil yang Sehun kendarai berhenti di tepi jalan yang memang diizinkan untuk memarkir mobil. Jongin tersenyum menatap wajah Sehun. "Aku pergi dulu ya."

"Hati-hati Jongin."

"Ya, aku akan mengirim pesan setelah sampai di sana."

"Aku akan menjemputmu bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu, nikmati saja waktumu dengan Xiumin hyung dan yang lain. Kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti di rumah."

"Ya." Sehun menjawab singkat. Ia perhatikan Jongin melepas sabuk pengamannya dan bersiap untuk membuka pintu mobil. "Jongin."

"Ya?" Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kanan, dengan cepat mendekati Jongin. Mengecup pipi kiri Jongin. "Hati-hati." Ucapnya tulus. Jongin mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar turun dari mobil Sehun.

Keheningan tercipta beberapa saat di dalam mobil. Apa yang Sehun lakukan membuat ketiga sahabatnya merasa sedikit iri. Mereka juga ingin mendapatkan pendamping hidup yang tulus. "Aku pindah ke depan!" pekikan Chen mengakhiri keheningan di dalam mobil. Dan Chen bukannya turun dari mobil, dia berpindah ke depan dengan melangkah ke depan menginjak kursi penumpang depan sebelum mendaratkan pantatnya.

Sehun hanya diam sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah menyebalkan salah satu kakaknya itu. Chen memakai sabuk pengamannya kemudian menepuk pelan bahu kanan Sehun. "Kapan kita berangkat?"

"Setelah Jongin mendapatkan taksi dan naik taksi."

"Baiklah." Ucap Chen sembari menyandarkan punggungnya.

Beruntung taksi yang Jongin tunggu datang dengan cepat, setelah Jongin masuk dan taksi itu pergi. Barulah Sehun membawa mobilnya pergi. "Punya rekomendasi restoran apa yang akan kita kunjungi?"

"Restoran biasa." Balas Kris yang disetujui oleh semua orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua jam barulah Jongin sampai di tempat rehabilitasi sang Ibu, bukan karena jaraknya yang jauh, namun Jongin mampir untuk membeli sesuatu ditambah lagi dia menghabiskan waktu setengah jam berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri apa sekarang dia bisa masuk atau tidak.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk masuk, Jongin mendorong pintu perlahan. Melangkah masuk, ibunya terduduk di depan jendela kamar. Melukis. "Selamat sore." Jongin berucap lembut. Saat ibunya tak memberi tanggapan, Jongin sudah berniat untuk berbalik dan keluar.

"Ah, Jongin." Kedua mata Jongin membola ia tidak percaya jika ibunya mengenali dirinya. Jongin tersenyum lebar, ia melangkah cepat menghampiri sang ibu memberinya pelukan erat. "Hai Jongin Sayang, selamat atas pernikahanmu."

"Terimakasih banyak."

"Duduklah kau harus bercerita banyak kepada Ibu."

"Ibu juga, Ibu berhutang banyak cerita padaku." Jongin membalas kemudian diiringi oleh sebuah senyuman manis. Ia letakkan tas belanjanya ke atas lantai dan menarik salah satu kursi kayu. Duduk di sisi kanan tubuh sang ibu. Ia perhatikan lukisan setengah jadi di hadapan sang Ibu. Sebuah taman bunga yang indah namun dipayungi oleh awan mendung yang nampak suram.

"Jadi—bagaimana upacara pernikahanmu dengan Sehun?" Taerin bertanya sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dengan lembut.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, hanya upacara sederhana, ada tiga sahabat Sehun, Ayah dan Youne. Sehun melakukannya dengan tiba-tiba. Aku sama sekali tidak diberitahu itu sangat mengejutkan."

"Kau sangat bahagia."

"Apa?" Jongin menatap bingung wajah sang ibu.

"Kau tersenyum lebar dan kedua bola matamu berbinar, aku yakin kau pasti sangat bahagia."

"Iya Ibu." Jongin membalas singkat.

"Ayahmu hampir setiap hari datang ke sini bersama dengan Youne." Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, ia takut jika ibunya masih belum bisa menerima semua yang terjadi. "Youne dia sangat mirip dengan Suho." Jongin tak membalas.

"Dokter bilang jika Ibu bisa kembali ke rumah dua minggu lagi meski tetap dalam pengawasan dokter."

"Ibu—Ibu sudah bisa menerima semuanya?" Jongin bertanya dengan ragu.

"Belum sepenuhnya ada saat dimana Ibu ingin mengingkari semua yang terjadi tapi itu tidak berguna kan? Semuanya tidak akan kembali. Suho tidak akan kembali. Keluarga kita sudah berubah."

"Aku juga belajar untuk menerima semuanya Ibu, ada Sehun yang selalu membantuku. Dan aku ingin Ibu merasa sepertiku, tidak sendirian melewati semua ini." Taerin mengangguk pelan, Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Ah aku membawakan sesuatu untuk Ibu."

"Apa?!" Taerin terdengar serius dengan hadiah yang Jongin bawakan.

Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas belanjanya. Sebuah buku diary dan alat tulis. "Ibu pernah mengatakan padaku saat semunya buruk, tuangkan semuanya lewat tulisan. Mungkin ini juga bisa membantu Ibu."

"Ah terimakasih banyak Jongin, Ibu yakin ini akan sangat membantu. Perawat juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun mereka tidak memberi Ibu buku untuk menuliskan perasaan Ibu."

"Apa yang mereka berikan?"

Taerin beranjak dari kursinya, Jongin mengikuti setiap pergerakan sang Ibu. Taerin menarik laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari kardus sepatu bekas. "Ini." Jongin menerima kardus yang diulurkan sang ibu. Membukanya dan melihat banyak catatan-catatan yang tertulis di atas kertas warna-warni.

Setiap kertas berisi empat perintah sederhana. Diawali dengan bangun pagi, merapikan tempat tidur, mandi, dan selanjutnya ditambah perintah tambahan seperti menyiram bunga, melukis, bertemu dengan orang-orang baru, berbagi cerita, dan mendengarkan musik. "Apa perintah hari ini?"

"Melukis."

"Ibu melukis padang bunga itu?"

"Ya, Ibu sudah mengerjakannya hampir satu minggu ini."

"Padang bunganya indah tapi awannya mendung."

"Ya." Taerin menjawab singkat.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa lukisannya indah." Jongin memuji dengan nada ceria. "Kita bisa menggantungnya di rumah saat Ibu pulang nanti."

Taerin kembali ke kursi menatap lekat-lekat lukisan di hadapannya. "Apa kau tahu arti lukisan ini, Jongin?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pandai dalam hal seperti lukisan."

"Padang bunga indah ini adalah apa yang Ibu miliki dan awan hitam adalah apa yang telah pergi dari Ibu." Jongin mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Kau, Ayahmu, dan Youne adalah padang bunga, Suho dan Lay adalah awan mendung. Selama ini Ibu terus menatap awan mendung melupakan padang bunga indah di bawahnya. Ibu terlalu bersedih dan melupakan apa yang masih Ibu miliki."

"Semua butuh waktu Ibu, setiap luka membutuhkan waktu untuk sembuh."

"Maafkan Ibu, Jongin, Ibu sudah membuatmu menderita, membuat ayahmu menderita, dan menelantarkan Youne."

"Tidak, tidak perlu meminta maaf. Sudah cukup Ibu, ini sangat menyakitkan tapi kita harus melanjutkan hidup. Sudah, jangan lagi ada air mata sekarang saatnya untuk berbahagia."

Taerin tersenyum lebar menatap wajah putra bungsunya. "Iya, sudah cukup air mata yang keluar sekarang saatnya untuk berbahagia." Iapun memeluk putra bungsunya dengan erat. Jongin membalas pelukan ibunya, meski masih ada hal yang mengganjalnya. Cepat atau lambat ibunya harus tahu, bahwa dia tidak akan bisa memberikan cucu untuk kedua orangtuanya, memberikan keturunan untuk Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, setelah ini Ibu akan pergi ke aula untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman Ibu. Kau harus pulang untuk Sehun." Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat sang ibu. "Kau bukan lajang lagi Jongin."

"Baiklah, kali ini aku tidak akan membantah Ibu."

"Ibu harus menjadi orang pertama yang mendengar kabar baik darimu dan Sehun."

"Ah." Jongin terperanjat untuk beberap detik. Ia tahu dengan jelas apa yang ibunya maksdukan. "Te—tentu." Jongin membalas terbata diiringi senyuman canggung.

"Kenapa gugup seperti itu Jongin?" Taerin menatap penuh selidik.

"Tidak aku hanya—tidak menyangkan Ibu akan mengatakan hal itu."

"Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan Ibu?"

"Tidak." Jongin membalas cepat. "Tidak ada yang salah hanya saja aku—aku dan Sehun belum memikirkan tentang itu."

"Jangan menundanya."

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat.

"Sudah kau pulang saja, terimakasih atas kunjungannya. Bukan maksud Ibu untuk mengusirmu, tapi kurasa kau juga akan bosan mengikuti kegiatan Ibu di sini."

"Aku belum pernah mencobanya."

"Kau pulang saja Jongin, Sehun pasti merindukanmu."

"Setiap hari kami bertemu bahkan sebelum kami menikah."

"Jongin….," Taerin memanggil nama sang putra dengan nada menggoda.

"Baiklah kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang, aku akan sering berkunjung."

"Tentu Sayang." Taerin tersenyum dan membalas pelukan putra bungsunya, setelah mencium kedua pipi ibunya barulah Jongin melangkah keluar.

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, seharusnya ia merasa bahagia sekarang karena ibunya sudah banyak perkembangan dan diizinkan pulang tak lama lagi. Namun, ia merasakan beban lain yang sama beratnya menunggu di depan mata. "Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu?"

"Astaga Sehun!" Jongin hampir berteriak. "Kau muncul darimana? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Sejak kapan?" Jongin bertanya tanpa jeda.

"Bernapaslah." Balas Sehun santai. "Lagipula apa sekarang kau tidak melihat berada dimana?"

"Ah." Jongin baru sadar dan mengamati keadaan di sekitar. "Tempat parkir.

"Hmmm, dan aku mengawasimu sejak keluar dari bangunan, tapi kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu apa keadaan Ibu buruk?"

"Tidak, Ibu baik-baik saja."

"Jadi apa yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak ada hanya urusan sepele. Dimana Xiumin hyung dan yang lainnya?"

"Sopir Xiumin hyung menjemput mereka jadi aku bisa datang menjemputmu."

"Terimakasih banyak."

"Ayo pulang, apa kau ingin mampir ke suatu tempat sekalian menunggu makan malam?"

"Aku ingin pulang saja, makan malam dengan Ayah."

"Oke." Sehun memutar tubuhnya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jongin. "Masuklah." Jongin tersenyum lebar sebelum melangkah memasuki mobil.

"Jika ada yang mengganggumu kau bisa bercerita padaku jangan memendamnya sendiri."

"Tentu." Jongin membalas singkat. Sehun tersenyum tipis sebelum mobil bergerak pelan meninggalkan tempat parkir.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih pada pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca tulisan aneh saya, terimakasih rebiew kalian _**HK, rofi mvpshawol, Zhafiraep, My Love Double B, NishiMala, kaerinkartika, VampireDPS, cute, seorinkim88, kaila, ucinaze, Grey378, riyaaa ki, KaiNieris, jjong86, novisaputri09, NisrinaHunkai99, ohkim9488, Mara997, Flowerinyou, nabilapermatahati, Deviadevilcute, ulfah cuiitybeams, utsukushii02, tobanga garry, kanzujackson jk, vivikim406, OhKimRae94, diannurmayasari15, geash**_ **.** Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	29. Chapter 29

**UNCONDITIONALLY**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini sekuel BLACK sebelas selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kesalahan Happy reading all.**

 **PREVIOUS**

"Astaga Sehun!" Jongin hampir berteriak. "Kau muncul darimana? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Sejak kapan?" Jongin bertanya tanpa jeda.

"Bernapaslah." Balas Sehun santai. "Lagipula apa sekarang kau tidak melihat berada dimana?"

"Ah." Jongin baru sadar dan mengamati keadaan di sekitar. "Tempat parkir.

"Hmmm, dan aku mengawasimu sejak keluar dari bangunan, tapi kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu apa keadaan Ibu buruk?"

"Tidak, Ibu baik-baik saja."

"Jadi apa yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak ada hanya urusan sepele. Dimana Xiumin hyung dan yang lainnya?"

"Sopir Xiumin hyung menjemput mereka jadi aku bisa datang menjemputmu."

"Terimakasih banyak."

"Ayo pulang, apa kau ingin mampir ke suatu tempat sekalian menunggu makan malam?"

"Aku ingin pulang saja, makan malam dengan Ayah."

"Oke." Sehun memutar tubuhnya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jongin. "Masuklah." Jongin tersenyum lebar sebelum melangkah memasuki mobil.

"Jika ada yang mengganggumu kau bisa bercerita padaku jangan memendamnya sendiri."

"Tentu." Jongin membalas singkat. Sehun tersenyum tipis sebelum mobil bergerak pelan meninggalkan tempat parkir.

 **BAB SEBELAS**

"Kau punya waktu?"

"Aku selalu punya waktu untukmu." Balas Sehun dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda, Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian duduk di hadapan Sehun. Di meja makan. Rumah sepi, ayahnya bekerja, ibunya belum diizinkan pulang dari tempat rehabilitasi, dan Youne tengah tertidur pulas.

"Apa kau bersedia membaca ini untukku?"

"Apa itu?" Sehun memperhatikan tumpukan kertas yang cukup tebal disatukan dengan penjepit kertas di tangan kanan Jongin.

"Untuk Youne ketika dia cukup dewasa nanti." Kening Sehun berkerut dalam, tak terlalu paham dengan apa yang Jongin bicarakan namun tangan kanannya tetap terulur untuk menerima draft dari tangan Jongin.

"Ah." Sehun berucap pada akhirnya mengerti. "Suho dan Lay hyung, kau ingin menceritakan kisah mereka pada Youne."

"Dengan tulisan itu. Hanya untuk Youne aku tidak berniat untuk menerbitkannya tapi rasanya selalu ada yang kurang. Sepertinya aku lebih terbebani menulis itu daripada semua novel yang selama ini aku tulis."

"Karena ini kisah nyata bukan?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku mencoba menuliskan semua yang Suho dan Lay hyung ceritakan padaku. Mereka bercerita banyak hal padaku, saat itu aku masih belum bisa melihat."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah akan aku baca."

"Sekarang." Tuntut Jongin.

"Sekarang?" Sehun bertanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ya, sekarang kau sedang tidak sibuk jadi baca sekarang dan katakan apa pendapatmu padaku."

"Baiklah….," desah Sehun tak seperti biasa Jongin menuntut. Sehun membuka lembaran-lembaran kertas dengan cepat. "Hanya satu bab?"

"Ya, satu bab jika bagus teruskan jika jelek tinggalkan."

"Kesan pertama?" Sehun menatap Jongin.

"Yap, kesan pertama juga berlaku untuk tulisan."

"Baiklah Oh Jongin aku akan membaca sekarang, dan hentikan tatapanmu itu kau menekanku. Sebaiknya kau pergi."

"Jika aku pergi kau janji akan tetap membacanya."

"Aku janji." Jongin melempar tatapan sangsi. "Aku janji, pergilah, jika tidak kau akan semakin lama menungguku."

"Baiklah." Jongin berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki. "Aku akan bermain dengan Youne."

"Hmmm." Sehun hanya menggumam pelan.

 _Malam itu langit sangat cerah, aku mengingatnya seolah semua baru terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. Maaf jika apa yang aku tuliskan mungkin tak memuaskanmu. Sebab di masa itu akupun hampir sama denganmu. Aku hanya mendengar cerita mereka, tak langsung melihat, karena saat itu hidupku masih akrab dengan kegelapan. Tulisanku mungkin tak akan pernah kau baca namun aku berharap dengan tulisan tak berarti ini kau bisa mengenal kedua orantuamu. Kim Suho dan Zhang Yixing. Buku ini aku tulis bukan berarti aku dan Sehun tak menyayangimu atau tak menganggapmu sebagai darah daging kami. Sungguh, kami sangat menyayangimu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengenal orangtua kandungmu. Dan tahu bagaimana kau terlahir dari sebuah cinta yang suci._

Jongin merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, sungguh, ini lebih menegangkan dibanding menunggu naskahnya lolos dari editor. Berkali-kali ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskan dengan kasar, hanya untuk meraih sedikit ketenangan. Kedua telapak tangannya tertangkup, terasa lembab dan basah. Kedua matanya dengan cemas mengamati Youne yang jelas-jelas masih terlelap di dalam boks bayinya. "Astaga…., lama sekali Sehun. Hanya satu bab tidak lebih dari dua puluh lembar." Gerutuan tanpa sadar keluar dari bibir penuh Jongin.

Tubuh mungil itu mulai bergerak di dalam boks bayi, kedua kaki Jongin mendekat perlahan. Paha bagian atasnya menyentuh pagar pengaman boks. Kedua mata mungil yang gelap perlahan terbuka, menatapnya, senyum tanpa dosa merekah di wajah Youne. "Hai." Jongin berucap lembut dan pelan. Kedua tangannya lantas terjulur ke dalam boks bayi. Dengan lembut mengangkat tubuh mungil Youne. Bayi di dalam dekapannya menggeliat pelan. "Kau sudah bangun?" tentu saja hanya kedipan dari kelopak mata mungil Youne yang Jongin dapat sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Namun, ia merasa puas. "Kurasa kau haus." Ucap Jongin menebak isi hati sang bayi. Hanya insting saja ia mengatakan kalimat itu, dia bukan salah satu manusia istimewa yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan bayi.

Perlahan Jongin melangkah keluar, menuju dapur. Ia tak peduli jika nanti Sehun merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Dia hanya ingin membuatkan susu untuk Youne. Suaminya itu terlalu lamban, satu bab draft benar-benar belum selesai dibaca. Buktinya, ketika Jongin melewati ruang makan, Sehum masih duduk hikmat dengan lembaran draft yang tercecer di atas meja makan. Jongin berusaha keras untuk tak mendesis, ia tak suka dengan sesuatu yang berantakan dan Sehun membuat draft yang tadinya dijepit rapi dengan penjepit kertas berubah tak beraturan.

"Akan aku rapikan nanti." Kalimat Sehun menyentak Jongin, ia curiga jika suaminya sedikit banyak memiliki kemampuan indera keenam.

"Lanjutkan saja." Balas Jongin sambil lalu.

Tak sulit membuat susu dengan hanya satu tangan. Entahlah Jongin tak bisa menjelaskannya, padahal ia tak sesering ibu dan ayahnya dalam mengurus Youne. Mungkin, insting alami dari makhluk hidup yang mampu mengurus keturunannya sudah berkembang dalam dirinya. Baiklah, secara biologis Youne tak lahir dari rahimnya dan bukan hasil dari penyatuannya dengan Sehun. Namun, Youne memiliki DNA Suho kakak kandungnya, berarti Youne juga berbagi DNA yang sama dengan dirinya. "Haahhh…," Jongin mendesah pelan, menghubungkan Youne dengan Suho. Pada akhirnya, sampai kapanpun. Jongin tak akan bisa dengan gamblang mengatakan jika dirinya tak memikirkan Suho. Ia tak menginginkan terputusnya suatu ikatan. Suho dan Lay pergi, namun, Youne hadir untuk meneruskan ikatan darah.

Youne mulai menggeliat dalam dekapan Jongin, mengeluarkan suara-suara tak jelas yang mungkin saja sebuah protes. "Maaf." Jongin berucap pelan, ia tahu pikirannya memperlambat kegiatannya membuat susu. Dan bayi mungil di dalam dekapannya sudah tak sabar lagi untuk memuaskan rasa dahaga serta perut mungilnya.

Tak terlalu yakin, lebih dari tiga kali Jongin menempelkan botol susu di tangan kanannya pada punggung tangan kirinya. "Kurasa sudah pas." Jongin menggumam pelan, perlahan ia tempelkan ujung botol silikon itu pada mulut mungil Youne. Bibir merah nan mungil itu terbuka dengan cepat. Dengan lembut Jongin mendorong ujung silokon. Ia tersenyum kala Youne menghisap dengan kuat dan susu yang ia buatkan ternyata bersuhu pas untuk Youne.

"Jongin." Panggilan itu membuat Jongin memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, Sehun berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Sudah selesai?" dengan tatapan penuh harap Jongin bertanya.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tak sabaran Jongin kembali bertanya.

"Bagus."

"Hanya itu? Tidak ada masukan darimu?"

"Tidak, kau menceritakannya dengan detail." Ucap Sehun sambil melangkah mendekati Jongin, tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengusap puncak kepala Youne. "Kurasa Youne akan mengenal kedua orangtuanya dengan cara yang menyenangkan."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam, ia ingin mendengar Sehun berbicara lebih banyak lagi.

"Dan kau membuat bagian kepergian Lay dan Suho hyung tak menyedihkan, dan tak mengerikan, menggunakan istilah _tidak memilih pergi_ dan _memilih pergi_."

"Terimakasih banyak kau sudah membacanya Sehun."

"Kau pasti kesal karena aku membacanya terlalu lama?" Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Jongin penuh selidik. Jongin menggeleng pelan namun kedua bola matanya menunjukkan kegugupan, Sehun tertawa pelan. "Maaf."

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Karena aku membuatmu kesal, aku tak terbiasa membaca buku hiburan dengan cepat. Kau tahu sendiri aku bahkan butuh waktu lebih dari satu bulan untuk menyelesaikan satu bulan." Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Lalu kapan kau akan memberikan tulisan itu pada Youne?"

"Saat dia mulai bertanya, dua belas tahun atau tiga belas tahun. Saat orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai bertanya padanya."

"Akan kau tulis berapa halaman?"

"Seratus sampai seratus lima puluh halaman, aku tidak tahu banyak mengenai hubungan Suho hyung dan Lay hyung kecuali yang mereka ceritakan padaku."

"Biar aku yang menggendong Youne, kau pasti lelah."

"Aku tidak lelah."

"Atau kau ingin mengerjakan hal lain?" Jongin menatap Sehun selama beberapa detik kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan tulisan yang sedikit lagi selesai." Jongin menjelaskan apa yang akan ia lakukan kepada Sehun sementara Sehun dengan hati-hati mengambil alih Youne dari gendongannya.

"Setelah selesai apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Istirahat, kurasa aku butuh istirahat."

"Hmmm, berapa lama?"

"Mungkin satu tahun."

"Apa?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan terkejut. "Kenapa selama itu?"

"Ya." Jongin hanya menjawab singkat sebelum mencium pipi kanan Sehun dan melangkah pergi.

"Ah kau sudah selesai?" perhatian Sehun langsung tertuju kepada Youne yang tak lagi menghisap botol susunya. Bayi itu menggeliat pelan seolah mencari tempat ternyaman di dalam gendongan Sehun. Sehun meletakkan botol susu kosong di tangan kanannya ke atas meja makan.

"Sehun."

"Ah Ayah."

Daehan tersenyum lebar menghampiri Sehun, mencium singkat kening cucunya. "Diamana Jongin?"

"Di kamar meneruskan tulisannya."

"Ahhhh, anak itu, panggil dia biar Ayah yang menggendong Youne." Sehun mengangguk cepat kemudian membiarkan ayah mertuanya mengambil Youne dari dalam dekapannya.

Sehun merasa ayah mertuanya membawa kabar yang baik, karena itu ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya lebih cepat untuk sampai ke kamar yang ia tempati bersama Jongin. "Sehun."

"Ah. Kau tau ini aku?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada terkejut namun kedua kakinya tetap melangkah, memasuki kamar yang pintunya tak Jongin tutup.

"Hmmm." Jongin mengeluarkan gumaman pelan, ia putar kursi berodanya. Menatap Sehun.

"Apa kau cenayang?" pertanyaan Sehun menghentikan Jongin yang berniat untuk melempar pertanyaan perihal kedatangan Sehun juga keberadaan Youne.

"Huh?" Jongin tak paham dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau tahu aku datang bahkan kau tidak menoleh untuk melihatku."

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi kedua sudut bibir penuh Jongin. "Aku hapal dengan suara langkah kakimu. Ada apa? Dan dimana Youne?"

"Youne bersama dengan Ayah. Aku datang karena Ayah ingin kau turun ke ruang keluarga sekarang juga." Kening Jongin berkerut dalam, hal yang sering ia lakukan kala menuntut sesuatu yang lebih dan Sehun mengerti akan hal itu. "Kurasa Ayah membawa kabar baik, wajah beliau tampak sumringah. Mungkin tentang Ibu." Sehun berusaha menjelaskan dengan nada ceria.

"Ya, kurasa tentang Ibu." Namun Jongin tak menanggapi hal itu dengan antusias.

"Apa—apa kau tidak suka jika Ibu membaik?" ragu-ragu Sehun bertanya hanya karena raut wajah Jongin tak menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang semestinya.

"Asataga Sehun!" ledakan kejengkelan Jongin sudah wajar, Sehun nyengir lebar untuk mencairkan suasana dan mengurangi ketegangan.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Sambung Sehun.

"Baiklah aku akan menemui Ayah sekarang." Jongin berucap mantap sambil berdiri dari kursi, menegakkan tubuhnya. Dari ekor matanya Sehun tahu jika Jongin tengah menahan sesuatu. "Ayo." Ucap Jongin yang kini berbalik menatap Sehun dengan tak sabaran.

"Ya." Jawaban serta anggukan singkat yang Sehun berikan sebelum melangkah mengekori Jongin, meninggalkan kamar mereka.

"Jongin!" tuan Kim memekik bahkan sebelum Jongin dan menantunya benar-benar berada di jarak yang dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri.

"Ada kabar baik?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada ceria disertai senyum lebar yang jelas-jelas dipaksakan. Sehun juga memaksa dirinya tersenyum, meski firasatnya terus berteriak jika Jongin tengah bermain sandiwara dihadapannya dan sang ayah.

"Jongin Ibumu akan pulang besok!" Daehan berteriak antusias. Ada jeda selama beberapa detik sebelum Jongin ikut larut dalam eforia, dan berlari menghampiri sang ayah. Memeluk beliau erat.

"Sehun kau dengar?! Ibu akan pulang besok!"

"Ya." Sehun menampilkan senyum paling lebarnya. Ada perubahan pada kedua bola mata Jongin kala menatapnya. Ia yakin Jongin sedikit banyak tahu perdebatan batinnya sekarang.

"Ah Ayah bisa bermain dengan Youne sedikit lebih lama lagi?"

"Tentu saja bocah menyebalkan, memangnya selama ini siapa yang lebih sering mengurus Youne?!" Daehan memekik dengan nada bercanda tentu saja, sehingga menimbulkan kekehan ceria dari bibir penuh Jongin. "Kau mau kemana? Kita harus membicarakan pesta penyambutan ibumu besok."

"Hanya sebentar, aku akan mematikan komputer di kamar dan membereskan kertas-kertas di meja kerja."

"Kau selalu berantakan." Daehan menegur Jongin dengan nada jengkel dan diakhiri dengan dengusan. Jongin hanya tertawa renyah sebelum memutar tubuhnya melangkah pergi, melirik Sehun untuk mengikuti langkahnya. "Sehun?" pertanyaan Daehan sempat menghentikan langkah Sehun.

"Kurasa akan lebih cepat jika kegiatan membereskan meja kerja dilakukan oleh dua orang Ayah." Sehun memberikan alasan sesuai dengan apapun yang bisa otaknya pikirkan dalam waktu singkat.

"Baiklah, lama juga tidak apa-apa." Balas Daehan dengan nada bercanda dan jangan lupakan sebelah matanya yang berkedip menggoda. Sehun tertawa pelan mencoba untuk nampak terhibur.

Jongin berdiri di tengah ruangan, Sehun masuk selang beberapa detik setelah dirinya. "Jadi?" Sehun langsung bertanya bahkan sebelum pintu yang ia dorong dengan tangan kirinya benar-benar tertutup. Tipikal orang yang tak suka berbasa-basi.

"Ibu akan bertanya kapan aku hamil, aku jamin. Beliau bahkan telah menyinggung hal ini pada kunjungan terakhirku." Dan Jongin langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa bertele-tele, dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Kurasa jujur akan lebih baik, kau juga pernah mengatakan hal ini padaku."

"Hmmm. Jujur akan lebih baik tapi situasinya sekarang berbeda Sehun. Kondisi mental ibuku tak baik, aku takut kabar buruk ini mengguncang beliau."

Sehun menahan bibir tipis bawahnya di antara gigi atas dan gigi bawah. "Diskusi dengan Ayah?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Dan mengurangi kebahagiaan beliau? Kurasa tidak." Ia menatap Sehun dengan alis kanan terangkat lebih tinggi.

"Hnya itu yang bisa aku pikirkan, kau punya ide lain yang lebih baik?"

Lagi-lagi Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku merasa terjebak sekarang."

Keheningan tercipta, keduanya bertukar pandang. Cokelat dan hitam beradu. Bukan jenis keheningan yang nyaman, sebaliknya jenis keheningan yang begitu berat dan menekan.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita berbicara dengan terapis Ibu, bagaimana?"

"Ya." Jongin hanya mengeluarkan jawaban singkat.

"Kau bisa turun ke bawah dan berbicara dengan Ayah tentang pesta penyambutan Ibu. Aku akan menghubungi terapis Ibu sekarang, jangan membuat Ayah curiga karena kita terlalu lama mengurung diri di kamar."

"Dan membuat Ayah berharap terlalu banyak." Jongin menggumam pelan terlalu pelan hingga di kedua telinga Sehun hanya tertangkap dengungan tak jelas.

"Apa Jongin?" Sehun mencoba agar Jongin mengulangi kalimatnya.

"Tidak. Aku akan menemui Ayah sekarang."

"Hmmm." Sehun menggumam pelan, ia tahu meski dirinya dan Jongin telah terikat masih cukup sulit untuk membuat laki-laki itu menuangkan semua pikiran dan perasaannya. Jongin terlalu terbiasa untuk mengatasi semua masalahnya sendiri, ia membangun dinding penghalang yang terlalu tebal, dan Sehun tahu butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk meruntuhkan semua dinding yang telah Jongin bangun.

Setengah hati Jongin menyeret kedua kakinya untuk melangkah mendekati sang ayah, ia berharap Sehun mengikuti di belakang punggungnya. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa membutuhkan sebuah dukungan. Meski terkadang kehadiran Sehun juga sedikit banyak menekan dirinya, namun cara menekan Sehun berbeda dengan yang lain. Menekan yang nyaman, istilah aneh, namun seperti itulah kenyataannya.

"Hai Jongin apa kau sudah menemukan ide yang tepat untuk pesta penyambuta? Kau ini sangat kreatif jadi Ayah berharap banyak padamu." Mata hitam itu mengamati Jongin aga lama, ekspresinya penuh pengharapan, dan Jongin tiba-tiba merasa canggung.

"Ya—ya." Gugup dan terlalu cepat menjawab. Benar-benar meragukan.

"Jangan merasa tertekan." Daehan tersenyum menenangkan namun bukan ketenangan yang dirasakan oleh putranya, seandainya saja dia tahu hal itu.

Jongin melangkah pelan mendekati sang ayah yang tengah sibuk menimang Youne. Duduk di sisi kanan ayahnya pada salah satu _single sofa_. "Ayah ingin pesta penyambutan yang seperti apa?"

"Sederhana namun meriah."

Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya, ia tak cukup tahu tentang pesta. "Apa aku boleh meminta tolong salah satu sahabat Sehun?"

Daehan membuat gerakan menolak. "Untuk keluarga." Tegasnya.

"Aku tak berpengalaman soal pesta Ayah. Aku hanya bisa berpikir tentang membuat hidangan kesukaan Ibu, dan menghias rumah dengan bunga favorit Ibu. Ide standar. Aku menyerah soal pesta." Terang Jongin kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gerakan menyerah.

Daehan terkekeh pelan kemudian menoleh menatap putranya. "Kurasa itu ide yang lumayan."

"Aku akan menghubungi toko bunga langganan Ibu kalau begitu."

"Hmmm." Daehan menggumam sambil lalu karena perhatiannya kini tercurah pada cucu cantiknya. Setelah yakin jika urusannya dengan sang ayah telah selesai, Jongin putuskan untuk pergi dari ruang keluarga bahkan tanpa berpamitan. Toh, dia masih berkeliaran di dalam rumah jadi berpamitan bukan sesuatu yang terlalu penting untuk dilakukan.

Selain menemui Sehun di kamar Jongin tidak memiliki opsi lain yang cukup menarik untuk dilakukan. Laki-laki tinggi berkulit putih itu berdiri di tengah ruangan, tangan kanannya menggenggam ponsel yang layarnya masih menyala. Jongin yakin Sehun baru beberapa detik yang lalu selesai menghubungi seseorang. Sehun memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat menatap Jongin, tersenyum tipis. "Kau sudah selesai bicara dengan Ayah?"

"Ya, aku ingin mengambil ponselku." Pandangan Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin, di atas meja kerja Jongin ponsel milik Jongin berada di atas tumpukan draft novel.

"Untuk apa?"

"Menghubungi toko bunga langganan Ibu."

Pandangan Sehun mengikuti setiap pergerakan tubuh Jongin. Sesaat dia berpikir apakah mengatakan semuanya pada Jongin adalah hal yang tepat. "Jongin."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam karena perhatiannya kini tertuju pada layar ponselnya.

"Terapis Ibu mengatakan sebaiknya kita memberitahu yang sebenarnya kepada Ibu, itu akan mencegah kekecewaan yang lebih besar untuk datang."

Setelah mengirim pesan, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Sehun. Ponsel di tangan kanannya terasa lembab karena keringat. "Ya." Jawaban lemah nan singkat itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir penuhnya.

"Kau merasa tertekan?" Sehun tahu pertanyaannya pasti terdengar sangat konyol, jelas-jelas ia tahu apa yang kini tengah Jongin rasakan. Otaknya terasa buntu untuk menemukan pertanyaan lain yang terdengar lebih sopan.

Jongin menjatuhkan perhatiannya pada jendela berukuran sedang dengan tirai putih tipis yang mengembang karena tiupan angin dari luar. "Ya." Lagi-lagi jawaban singkat yang bisa ia berikan. Sementara pikirannya melayang ke suatu tempat, menduga mungkinkah di kehidupan terdahulu dirinya adalah seorang pendosa sehingga di kehidupan ini, badai seolah tak kunjung mereda. Jongin meluruskan pandangannya menatap Sehun. "Kita akan menjelaskan jika Ibu mulai bertanya tentang hal itu lagi."

"Jangan merasa tertekan Jongin, aku menerimamu apa adanya." Sehun tersenyum lebar jenis senyuman tulus yang menyenangkan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi alasan kondisi Ibu yang kembali memburuk." Jawaban Jongin terdengar tegang dan canggung, seketika menghilanglah senyum Sehun. "Tidurlah, Youne aman bersama Ayah. Semalam kau kurang tidur karena Youne rewel. Dan nanti malam sepertinya kita harus terjaga untuk menghias rumah."

"Kemana?" Sehun justru melontarkan pertanyaan melihat kedua tangan Jongin dengan lincah menumpuk draft-draft, menyatukannya dengan penjepit kertas, menyisipkannya ke dalam map plastik hijua muda.

"Menemui Siwon hyung. Ini draft terakhir yang harus aku serahkan."

"Aku antar."

Jongin menggeleng pelan, menyambar mantel abu-abu yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar. Berjalan mendekat dan mencium singkat pipi kanan Sehun. "Tidurlah." Kedua mata Sehun dipenuhi dengan penolakan namun Jongin benar-benar mengacuhkan penolakan itu dan melangkah pergi dari kamar dengan cepat. Selanjutnya hanya hembusan napas kasar yang terdengar, Sehun kalah dalam perdebatan.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih review kalian _**NishiMala, Hunna94, cute, My Love Double B, selirnyataoris, ohkim9488, HK, Wendybiblu, ucinaze, diannurmayasari15, kaerinkartika, seorinkim88, Flowerinyou, Grey378, OhKimRae94, ismi ryesomnia, geash, tobanga garry, Yessi94esy, ulfah cuittybeams, KaiNieris, nabilapermatahati, utsukushii02, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, kanzujackson jk, jjong86, Mara997, novisaputri09**_. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	30. Chapter 30

**UNCONDITIONALLY**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini sekuel BLACK dua belas selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kesalahan Happy reading all.**

 **PREVIOUS**

"Kemana?" Sehun justru melontarkan pertanyaan melihat kedua tangan Jongin dengan lincah menumpuk draft-draft, menyatukannya dengan penjepit kertas, menyisipkannya ke dalam map plastik hijua muda.

"Menemui Siwon hyung. Ini draft terakhir yang harus aku serahkan."

"Aku antar."

Jongin menggeleng pelan, menyambar mantel abu-abu yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar. Berjalan mendekat dan mencium singkat pipi kanan Sehun. "Tidurlah." Kedua mata Sehun dipenuhi dengan penolakan namun Jongin benar-benar mengacuhkan penolakan itu dan melangkah pergi dari kamar dengan cepat. Selanjutnya hanya hembusan napas kasar yang terdengar, Sehun kalah dalam perdebatan.

BAB DUA BELAS

Bunga _Chrysanthemum_ menghias setiap sudut ruang keluarga, ruang makan, dan dapur. Bunga berkelopak kecil berwarna putih itu memang tak mengeluarkan aroma seharum mawar. Namun, bunga itu adalah bunga kesukaan ibunya, Taerin. Jongin ingat bagaimana ibunya selalu memasukkan batang-batang krisan segar ke dalam vas bunga, bercerita banyak tentang bunga itu saat dirinya masih terkungkung dalam kegelapan. Melambangkan kebahagiaan sepanjang masa. Sejak kesedihan itu melanda vas-vas indah berisi bunga Krisanpun menghilang.

"Kuharap Ayah tak kecewa dengan pilihanku." Jongin berucap pelan.

"Kenapa Ayah harus kecewa? Ini bunga kesukaan ibumu." Balas Daehan.

Sehun, Jongin, dan Daehan sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka memasukkan batang-batang krisan ke dalam vas berisi air. Sehun berulang kali memindahkan vasnya, entahlah, ia selalu merasa kurang puas dengan posisi vas yang diaturnya. "Itu bagus Sehun." Jongin akhirnya membuka mulutnya, bosan dengan gerakan Sehun yang terus memindahkan vas bunga di tempat yang sama. Di atas meja makan kayu mereka. Sehun tak bergeming dan terus melakukan hal yang sama. Jongin menyerah untuk memberitahu, memilih untuk menyelesaikan rangkaian bunganya.

"Apa Sehun seorang perfeksionis?" pertanyaan dari sang Ayah hanya dibalas dengan gelengan dari Jongin. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Kurasa bukan, dia cukup berantakan. Mungkin karena ini adalah sesuatu yang istimewa."

"Ahhh." Daehan membalas singkat mengakhiri perbincangan dengan putranya.

"Kurasa aku sudah selesai, bagaimana menurut Ayah?" Jongin mengangkat vas bunga dari porselen berwarna cokelat muda dengan kedua tangannya. Menunggu reaksi sang Ayah.

Bibir Daehan sedikit mengerucut disela penilaiannya pada vas bunga di tangan Jongin. "Bagus."

"Ayah yakin?" Jongin mengerutkan kening tak bisa percaya dengan ucapan ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah tipe orang yang sungkan menyinggung perasaan orang lain dan lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran.

"Bagus." Daehan menjawab singkat kali ini diselingi senyuman di wajahnya.

Jongin berdiri dari atas lantai berlapis karpet abu-abu yang ia duduki. "Jika Ibu tidak suka, bukan salahku." Ancam Jongin sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh menuju meja makan. Daehan hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi ancaman sang putera.

Sehun masih sibuk menggeser-geser vas bunganya, Jongin berjalan mendekat meletakkan vas bunganya ke atas meja makan dengan asal. Tidak ada masalah, ia merasa posisi vas bunganya sudah tepat. Sehun menoleh ke kiri, Jongin menyambut tatapan Sehun. Suaminya mengerutkan kening. Jongin tersenyum mengejek. "Kau terlihat konyol, Sehun." Ucapnya tanpa perasaan.

"Aku hanya ingin semua terlihat sempurna." Sehun membalas ejekan Jongin dengan tatapan dan nada suara yang tenang. Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahu, masih banyak batang-batang bunga yang harus dimasukkan ke dalam vas. "Ini baru sempurna!" pekikan Sehun menarik perhatian Jongin, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sehun menyejajarkan vas bunganya dengan vas bunga yang baru saja Jongin letakkan.

"Konyol." Jongin menggerutu pelan.

Pukul dua pagi kegiatan menghias rumah selesai. Tuan Kim masuk ke kamar dengan Youne sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, memperhatikan ruangan yang benar-benar berbeda dengan tambahan vas-vas berisi bunga krisan. "Aku baru ingat jika dulu rumahmu selalu dihiasi bunga." Suara berat Sehun memecah keheningan yang beberapa saat telah tercipta.

Malam yang tenang membuat suara tegukan dari cairan jus jeruk yang melewati tenggorokan Jongin terdengar jelas. "Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam sebagai balasan.

"Kenapa semuanya berhenti?"

"Ibu terlalu sibuk dengan Lay hyung, beliau sangat antusias dengan kehamilan Lay hyung dan lebih sering mengunjungi Suho dan Lay hyung daripada tinggal di rumah. Lalu peristiwa itu…," kalimat terakhir hampir Jongin ucapkan tanpa suara karena terlalu lemah.

"Kenapa kau tak meneruskan kebiasaan itu?"

"Aku bukan tipe penyabar. Membayangkannya saja sudah malas, setiap hari pergi ke toko bunga memilih bunga segar, atau menghubungi toko bunga, menunggu di depan pagar rumah untuk menerima bunga segar, menyusun ke dalam vas, membuang bunga layu keesokan harinya, dan berlanjut seperti itu setiap hari." Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Jongin, ia mengusak pelan puncak kepala Jongin.

"Aku juga tak terlalu menyukai bunga."

Jongin tersenyum miring kemudian menenggak jus jeruknya. "Aku sudah tahu hal itu. Kau pemalas kita setipe, rasanya aneh melihatmu memindah-mindahkan vas bunga untuk mencari tempat yang tepat tadi." Jongin terkekeh pelan diakhir kalimat.

"Karena ayahku menyukai bunga, mungkin itu terdengar aneh."

"Ah." Bagian itu Jongin belum mengetahuinya, tentang ayah Sehun yang menyukai bunga. "Kenapa kau membenci bunga jika orang yang sangat kau sayangi menyukainya?"

"Kau tahu dengan jelas alasannya Jongin. Kau pernah menjadi relawan di _The Sun_." Keduanya bertatapan dengan kening Sehun yang mengerut. Jongin mengangguk pelan pada akhirnya mengerti kalimat Sehun.

"Karena apapun yang berhubungan dengan orang yang kau sayangi terasa menyakitkan, saat kau tidak bisa menerima kepergiannya." Jongin meminum seluruh isi jus jeruk kalengnya.

"Kemana?" Sehun menatap punggung Jongin yang kini telah berdiri dari sofa.

"Membuang kaleng jus." Tangan kiri Jongin terangkat untuk menunjukkan kaleng jus kosong kepada Sehun.

"Aku juga." Sehun menyodorkan kaleng soda kosong miliknya kepada Jongin. Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar gerutuan Jongin yang mengatainya pemalas namun Jongin tetap mengambil alih kaleng soda kosong miliknya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menyusul Jongin ke dapur. Dilihatnya Jongin tengah berkumur di depan wastafel. Ia ingin bertanya tentang Siwon, bukan karena cemburu, hanya penasaran saja. Atau memang itu perasaan cemburu? Entahlah, Sehun hanya tidak nyaman setiap kali Jongin menemui Siwon seorang diri. "Jongin." Panggilan Sehun tak langsung dijawab karena Jongin masih sibuk berkumur. Sehun menunggu dengan sabar di belakang punggung Jongin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa?" pada akhirnya Jongin menjawab meski keduanya belum berhadapan.

"Aku ingin menemanimu menemui Siwon hyung kapan-kapan."

"Kenapa?" kali ini keduanya berhadapan, Jongin terlihat bingung dengan alis kanannya yang sedikit terangkat ke atas.

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu."

"Aku tidak akan menemui Siwon hyung lagi, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu itu draft terakhir yang harus aku serahkan."

"Oh." Kedua mata sipit Sehun berkedip-kedip cepat, ia merutuki kebodohannya sekarang. "Jadi kau tidak akan menemui Siwon hyung lagi?" Jongin mengangguk pelan sebelum berjalan melewati tubuh Sehun.

"Berkumurlah sebelum tidur." Ucap Jongin. "Aku sangat mengantuk."

"Berapa kali kau menemui Siwon hyung seorang diri?" pertanyaan Sehun menghentikan langkah kaki Jongin dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun.

"Jangan katakan kau cemburu Sehun?"

Sejenak Sehun merasa ragu, ia tak ingin menjawab dan dianggap konyol oleh Jongin. "Iya." Pada akhirnya Sehun memberi jawaban singkat.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja Siwon hyung sudah menikah, dia memiliki dua anak."

"Kemunginan-kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi." Sehun bersikeras membuat Jongin melempar tatapan datar terbaiknya.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat tidur, kau kelelahan dan ngelantur Sehun. Aku tidak akan sudi berselingkuh dengan pria beristri dan beranak." Jongin berucap jengkel kemudian melengos pergi.

"Kau marah Jongin?!" tanpa sadar Sehun memekik dan ia langsung menutupi bibirnya menyadari tindakan bodohnya. Sehun berlari mengejar langkah kaki Jongin menuju kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta penyambutan berlangsung meriah dan penuh kekeluargaan meski yang berada di meja makan hanya empat orang, ah salah, lima orang jika bayi Youne yang berada di dalam keranjang bayi khusus juga dihitung. Taerin merasa sangat bahagia, ia berbicara banyak hal tentang pengalamannya di tempat rehabilitasi. "Di sana aku ikut mengajari teman-temanku melukis dan menulis." Daehan dan Sehun terdengar antusias mendengar setiap detail cerita Taerin. Sehun melirik Jongin yang nampak jelas tak nyaman, dia tidak terlibat dalam percakapan sama sekali sejak tiga puluh menit terakhir, sesekali tersenyum hambar, dan membalas genggaman tangan ibunya setengah hati, memainkan potongan daging kalkun di dalam piringnya tanpa niatan untuk memasukkan daging itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Youne menggeliat di dalam keranjang bayi mengeluarkan suara-suara kecil yang terdengar seperti protes. Jongin berdiri dari duduknya. "Kurasa Youne mengantuk, aku akan membawanya ke taman belakang." Semua orang mengangguk setuju, perlahan Jongin mengangkat Youne dari keranjang bayinya, mendekap lembut kemudian pergi.

Sehun menoleh ke kanan menatap punggung Jongin. "Kau bisa pergi menyusul Jongin, Sehun." Ucap Taerin seolah mengerti pikiran menantunya. Sehun tersenyum lembut, menarik dua lembar tisu untuk mengelap mulutnya sebelum berdiri dari kursi menyusul Jongin.

Sehun melihat Jongin duduk di bangku taman bercat putih yang baru seminggu lalu diletakkan di taman belakang. Punggungnya bersandar pada bangku. Sehun mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk mendekat kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sisi kiri tubuh Jongin. "Kau terlihat tidak nyaman tadi, ada apa?"

"Kalkunnya menjijikan." Sehun tak membalas, Jongin tahu jika Sehun tak mempercayai jawabannya. "Aku jujur Sehun. Kalkun bukan makanan favoritku, Ayah dan Ibu yang menyukainya."

"Kau menyukai ayam, sama-sama unggas."

"Rasanya berbeda." Jongin membalas tanpa menoleh kepada Sehun. Tangan kananya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Youne, Sehun melihat Youne mulai memejamkan kedua matanya di dalam dekapan Jongin.

"Baiklah aku percaya." Suara hembusan napas Sehun terdengar cukup jelas. "Tapi aku masih merasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Jongin menggerak-gerakkan kedua kakinya selama beberap detik kemudian beralih dengan menusuk-nusukkan ujung sepatu yang ia kenakan ke atas tanah lunak di bawah kaki mereka. "Aku tidak nyaman saat Ibu bercerita tentang tempat rehabilitasi."

"Kenapa? Bukankah cerita Ibu menarik."

"Aku—aku tidak bisa menerima sepenuhnya jika ibuku pernah dirawat di tempat rehabilitasi. Aku membayangkan bagaimana pandangan orang-orang nanti terhadap Ibu, bagaimana teman dan sahabat Ibu akan memandang beliau dengan cara yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aku cukup tahu bagaimana orang-orang bersikap Sehun, pada sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku pernah berada dalam posisi itu."

Sehun terdiam ia sangat paham dengan semua kata yang keluar dari bibir Jongin. Perlahan Sehun menggeser tubuhnya, merapatkan sisi kanan tubuhnya pada sisi kiri tubuh Jongin. Merangkul pundak Jongin, memberinya pijatan pelan. Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Sehun. "Bagaimana jika Ibu bertanya tentang kapan aku akan memberinya cucu?" Jongin mengungkapkan seluruh kecemasannya pada Sehun.

"Jangan memikirkan hal itu lagi." Sehun berbisik pelan. sejujurnya Sehun tidak memiliki jalan keluar jika hal itu datang, ia juga takut memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk namun ia tak bisa mengatakannya dengan lantang atau Jongin akan semakin rapuh bila mendengar isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. "Youne sudah tidur?"

"Kurasa sudah."

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, udara dingin tidak baik untuk bayi." Jongin menegakan tubuh, mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Sehun. Menyetujui pendapat Sehun tentang udara dingin.

Jongin membawa Youne ke dalam kamar menidurkannya ke dalam boks bayi. Sehun berdiri di sampingnya mengamati setiap pergerakan Jongin. "Sehun, Jongin." Suara itu membuat tubuh Jongin tegang. "Ibu sangat merindukan kalian." Jongin menelan kasar ludahnya ia belum berani untuk memutar tubuhnya dan menatap sang ibu. Hingga lengan kanannya disentuh lembut oleh telapak tangan Sehun. "Youne tidur dengan nyeyak?" Jongin hanya mengangguk kaku, mengamati ibunya yang kini berada di samping kiri boks bayi. "Dia sudah tumbuh besar, aku pergi cukup lama." Kekehan pelan terdengar dari bibir Taerin namun tatapannya terlihat sendu. Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya untuk menekan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba melanda.

Tangan kanan Taerin terjulur ke dalam boks bayi mengusap pelan lengan kanan mungil Youne sebelum menariknya kembali. Wajahnya tersenyum lembut kala bertatapan dengan putra dan menantunya. "Aku berfirasat jika Youne akan mewarisi sifat ceria dan mudah bergaul dari Suho. Aku yakin Youne akan menyayangi adiknya nanti."

Tangan kanan Jongin bergerak gelisah mencari tangan Sehun. Setelah menemukannya ia genggam erat tangan Sehun. Lembab, itulah yang Sehun rasakan dari genggaman Jongin. Rupanya Jongin benar-benar gugup dengan semua ini. "Ibu…," kalimat Jongin terhenti kala pinggangnya ditarik dan diremas pelan oleh Sehun.

"Bukan saat yang tepat." Sehun berbisik pelan pada telinga kiri Jongin.

"Ada apa Jongin?"

Jongin langsung tersenyum lebar. "Apa Ibu suka dengan pesta penyambutannya? Apa terlalu sederhana dan sepi untuk Ibu? Maaf, aku tidak berpengalaman dengan pesta." Jongin mengucapkan kalimat panjang untuk menutupi rasa gugup dan canggungnya.

"Pesta penyambutannya sempurna." Taerin tersenyum lebar. Berjalan menghampiri Jongin dan Sehun. Pelukan Sehun pada pinggang Jongin terlepas. Ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk sedikit menjauh dari Jongin. "Aku dengar dari ayahmu kalian kurang tidur karena menyiapkan pesta penyambutan, sekarang tidurlah. Kalian berhak untuk berisitirahat." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan ia bahkan tak membalas pelukan ibunya. Taerin juga memeluk Sehun, Sehun lebih baik dalam menghadapi situasi canggung ini. Ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan ibu mertuanya seolah semua baik-baik saja.

Sehun dan Jongin masih berada di posisi yang sama beberapa saat setelah Taerin keluar dan menutup pintu kamar mereka. "Aku bisa gila." Gumam Jongin. Sehun melangkah mendekati Jongin, menarik lembut pundak kanan Jongin memeluknya erat.

"Kita bisa pindah dari sini."

"Ibu tidak akan setuju. Ibu tidak mungkin mau berpisah dengan Youne." Suara Jongin tedengar lebih lirih karena teredam tubuh Sehun. "Aku bingung." Kalimat terakhir yang Jongin ucapkan sebelum membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher kanan Sehun. Jongin bisa merasakan bagaimana kedua telapak tangan Sehun dengan lembut mengusap punggungnya, atau bagaimana suara hembusan naps Sehun.

"Kita perhatikan dulu kondisi Ibu, jika selama seminggu terakhir ini stabil kita akan memberitahukan semuanya." Sehun merasakan anggukan pelan dari kepala Jongin. "Sebaiknya kita tidur sebelum Youne memutuskan untuk menangis nanti." Canda Sehun, Jongin tertawa pelan dalam pelukan Sehun. Jongin melonggarkan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Sehun, ia melangkah mundur. Menatap wajah Sehun kemudian mengangguk pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tidak ingin menjadi orang yang menjatuhkan bom nuklir dalam kedamaian sesaat di keluarganya. Namun, ia sudah mencapai batas untuk bertahan saat ibunya, Kim Taerin terus menanyakan pertanyaan serupa yang berulang seperti kaset rusak. "Apa sudah ada tanda-tandanya Jongin?" pertanyaan itu membuat Jongin meninggalkan makan malamnya begitu saja dengan garpu yang menancap ke dalam kentang panggang. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap wajah ayah dan ibunya yang terlihat antusias. Ia tahu Sehun mungkin menganggap saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat, namun menahannya terlalu lama juga tak akan baik.

"Ibu." Kalimat pertama yang Jongin ucapkan setelah mengumpulkan semua keberanian, mendorong dirinya untuk mengambil langkah pertama yang menakutkan. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan bisa memberi kalian cucu." Keheningan tercipta sesaat setelah Jongin menyelesaikan seluruh kalimatnya. Keheningan yang terasa menyayat.

"Jongin apa kau bercanda?" pertanyaan lembut dari ibunya semakin mencabik hati Jongin. Sekarang ia merasa menjadi anak yang sangat buruk meski semua ini bukan kesalahannya. Ah tidak! Ia berharap ibunya tak untuk menyalahkan diri beliau.

"Aku dan Sehun pergi ke dokter sebelum pernikahan dan itu yang dokter katakan pada kami."

Makan malam yang seharusnya menyenangkan di hari pertama kedatangan ibunya tiba-tiba berubah mengerikan. Meski tanpa teriakkan dan isakan tangis. Taerin berdiri dari kursi dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca, Jongin bergegas menyusul, ia tak mungkin membiarkan ibunya seorang diri dalam keadaan terguncang seperti ini.

"Biarkan mereka Sehun." Daehan mencegah kepergian Sehun. "Semua yang Jongin katakan benar?" Sehun hanya bisa memberi anggukan lemah. "Kau mengetahuinya jauh sebelum hari pernikahan kalian?" Sehun kembali mengangguk lemah untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia tak bisa menebak arah pembicaraan mertuanya. Meski di hari biasa ia akan mudah menebak arah pembicaraan orang lain. Sekarang Sehun merasa otaknya tak bekerja dengan baik seperti kentang tumbuk yang lembek. "Dan kau memilih untuk tetap bersama Jongin? Meski aku yakin kau memiliki banyak pilihan di sana?"

"Ya." Sehun akhirnya mengeluarkan kalimat singkat. Ia dengar kekehan pelan Daehan yang terdengar menyedihkan. Bagaimana kedua mata Daehan berkaca-kaca dan bagaimana Daehan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas mencegah air mata mengalir keluar. Mungkin, Daehan masih mempercayai jika laki-laki menangis adalah hal yang lemah. Lemah bukan untuk laki-laki.

Jeda yang ragu-ragu. "Terimakasih sudah memilih Jongin, Oh Sehun." Tangan kanan Daehan terulur di atas meja makan. Sehun menyambut tangan itu. Daehan menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun dengan erat. "Terimakasih banyak Sehun." Sehun hanya mengulas senyum tipis sebagai jawaban.

Taerin berdiri memunggungi putra keduanya. Mengamati potret mendiang putra pertamanya yang terpajang di ruang keluarga. "Maafkan aku Ibu."

"Ini bukan salahmu Jongin."

"Aku memberitahu kabar ini di saat yang tidak tepat."

"Ini salah Ibu, saat mengandungmu pasti Ibu melakukan kesalahan saat kau terlahir dengan penglihatan yang tak sempurna….,"

"Astaga Ibu!" sungguh, Jongin tak berniat untuk membentak. Namun ia merasa semua ini semakin kacau. "Apapun yang terjadi padaku bukan salah Ibu, jadi berhentilah merasa bersalah pada setiap kemalangan yang terjadi di keluarga ini!" Jongin memutar tubuhnya cepat, ia memutuskan untuk keluar sebelum perasaan menekan di dalam rongga dadanya semakin parah dan akhirnya meledak tak terkendali.

Jongin memijit pelan batang hidungnya, ia mendengar tangisan cukup keras dari balik punggungnya. Dia merasakan sakit kepala yang hebat dan tiba-tiba merasa sangat kebingungan. Apakah keputusannya tepat atau tidak. Langkah kaki nyaring dan tergesa menambah rasa bersalah Jongin, menenggelamkannya hingga batas kemampuan. Jongin memilih untuk pergi karena hanya itulah yang bisa dia lakukan untuk saat ini. "Lepaskan Sehun." Ucapnya kala lengan kanannya tertahan.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menenangkan Ibu?"

"Kau lebih ahli dalam hal ini." Jongin memandang Sehun dengan sendu sembari menarik lengan kanannya bebas dari genggaman tangan Sehun. "Kau akan pergi?"

"Aku butuh udara." Di luar dugaan Sehun mengangguk setuju dan membiarkan Jongin pergi.

Mengabaikan suara tangis ibunya yang tak kunjung reda ditambah tangisan Youne, Jongin menarik jaket musim dingin berwarna oranye berpadu dengan warna hitam pada kedua bahunya dari gantungan jaket di belakang pintu. Jaket musim dingin Sehun, mengenakan sepatu, mendorong pintu, dan melangkah keluar. Udara beku menyapa permukaan kulit wajahnya yang tak terlindung. Ia menggigil untuk beberapa detik saat tubuhnya belum menyesuaikan diri. Mengabaikan rasa dingin nan menusuk, Jongin perlahan mulai melangkah menyeberangi halaman rumahnya. Mendekati pagar, membuka kunci pagar dan pada akhirnya berjalan menjauhi rumahnya.

Berjalan tak tentu arah, Jongin hanya ingin rasa sesak di dalam dadanya menghilang. Ia rasa kelegaan itu tak akan datang dengan cepat. Tak tahu sudah berapa lama berjalan hingga perhatiannya tertuju pada taman kecil di depan sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Jongin mengenakan penutup kepala jaktenya, pagar masuk rendah bisa ia lewati dengan mudah. Lampu temaram menambah kesan sunyi yang menyambutnya. "Haaahhhh…," Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar, napasnya yang hangat beradu dengan suhu beku, membentuk kabut yang lebih terlihat seperti asap. Kedua kakinya melangkah mantap menuju kolam pasir.

Pinggiran kolam pasir yang disemen terasa dingin saat ia duduki meski bagian bawah tubuhnya telah dilindungi oleh celana berbahan jins. Jongin tak peduli. Kedua kakinya menapak pasir yang kini tertutup salju tipis. Ia mendongak, menatap langit yang nampak suram. Tidak ada bintang malam ini. "Kurasa, tidak mungkin kalian bersedih karena aku." Kalimat itu Jongin tujukan pada bintang-bintang, terdengar konyol memang.

Sungguh mengherankan, saat berhadapan dengan rasa bersalah ibunya, saat berhadapan dengan tatapan sedih Sehun, saat berhadapan dengan tatapan bingung ayahnya, ia sama sekali tak menangis. Namun sekarang, memandang langit luas hitam yang menaunginya. Kedua matanya terasa panas dengan cepat. Dan sekarang air mata turun tanpa penghalang. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya yang tertekuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taerin dengar Jongin sudah menjadi anak yang sangat kuat menghadapi cobaan yang bertubi-tubi. Sehun juga sangat baik. Bisakah kau membantu mereka kali ini?" Taerin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Daehan dengan tatapan bingung. "Kuatkan mereka, berperanlah menjadi Ibu yang kuat untuk Jongin sekali lagi, Taerin aku mohon." Daehan menggenggam kedua telapak tangan istrinya dengan lembut. "Aku mohon." Daehan berbisik sebelum mengecup kedua telapak tangan istrinya yang berada di dalam genggamannya.

Taerin mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Maafkan aku Daehan, aku terlalu tenggelam dalam kesedihan dan penyesalan. Astaga Daehan maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa Sayang." Daehan berucap lembut sebelum menarik tubuh Taerin, merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Daehan menoleh ke belakang dimana Sehun berdiri dengan Youne di dalam gendongannya. "Tenangkan dirimu, aku akan menggendong Youne supaya Sehun bisa mencari Jongin." Taerin mengangguk pelan, ia lepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Daehan. Daehan langsung menghampiri Sehun, menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Youne. "Pergilah mencari Jongin. Sehun langsung menyanggupi tanpa memberi jawaban seperti anggukan atau kalimat singkat, Daehan yakin Sehun pasti merasa cemas hingga ia lupa untuk sekedar memberi jawaban sederhana.

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam ia sudah merasa cukup lega sekarang. Udara malam semakin menusuk dan hidungnya sudah benar-benar mampet sekarang karena menangis. Ia berdiri pelan merasakan celana bagian belakangnya lembab akibat es yang mencair karena suhu hangat tubuhnya. Itu semua murni kesalahannya yang tak membersihkan lapisan es sebelum duduk. Membersihkan sisa air mata, Jongin menarik ke bawah penutup kepalanya untuk menghalau udara dingin lebih banyak yang menyapa kulit wajahnya. Berlari-lari kecil menuju pagar, ia melompati pagar rendah dan disambut sorot lampu mobil. Kedua matanya memicing, sedikit nyeri akibat perubahan intensitas cahaya yang mendadak. Deru mesin mobil masih terdengar, pintu kemudi terbuka dan sesosok laki-laki melangkah keluar. Jongin menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan menghindari sorotan lampu yang menyilaukan. "Sehun." Ucapnya.

"Ya, kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi seorang diri dalam waktu yang lama?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan aku?" dilihatnya Sehun mengendikan kedua bahunya singkat.

"Aku akan selalu menemukanmu Oh Jongin."

"Kim." Peringat Jongin.

"Baiklah." Sehun menyerah diiringi kekehan pelan. Ia berjalan mendekati Jongin hingga keduanya berhadapan sekarang. "Hei apa ini?!" Sehun memekik pelan sambil menyentuh ujung hidung Jongin yang memerah. "Kau menangis?"

"Tidak." Jongin membalas singkat. "Ayo pulang sekarang, benar-benar dingin." Ajak Jongin sambil menarik tangan kiri Sehun seenaknya.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku hurus duduk di belakang kursi kemudi supaya mobil bergerak dan kita berdua bisa pulang." Canda Sehun.

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat sebelum melangkah memasuki mobil milik suaminya itu.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih review kalian _**NishiMala, laxyovrds, Park Runhyun Uchiha, ucinaze, HK, kaila, cute, rofi mvpshawol, Mara997, KaiNieris, Yessi94esy, Flowrinyou, ulfah cuittybeams, geash, utsukushii02, pororokkun, vivikim406, cooly224, Wendybiblu, OhKimRae94, diannurmayasari15.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	31. Chapter 31

**UNCONDITIONALLY**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Pairing: HunKai, Sehun X Kai (Kim Jongin)**

 **Cast: Lay, Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Halo ini sekuel BLACK chapter tiga belas selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kesalahan Happy reading all.**

 **PREVIOUS**

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan aku?" dilihatnya Sehun mengendikan kedua bahunya singkat.

"Aku akan selalu menemukanmu Oh Jongin."

"Kim." Peringat Jongin.

"Baiklah." Sehun menyerah diiringi kekehan pelan. Ia berjalan mendekati Jongin hingga keduanya berhadapan sekarang. "Hei apa ini?!" Sehun memekik pelan sambil menyentuh ujung hidung Jongin yang memerah. "Kau menangis?"

"Tidak." Jongin membalas singkat. "Ayo pulang sekarang, benar-benar dingin." Ajak Jongin sambil menarik tangan kiri Sehun seenaknya.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku hurus duduk di belakang kursi kemudi supaya mobil bergerak dan kita berdua bisa pulang." Canda Sehun.

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat sebelum melangkah memasuki mobil milik suaminya itu.

 **TIGA BELAS**

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan Sehun?" bukannya menjawab, Jongin justru melempar pertanyaan lain. "Rumahmu masih sangat layak untuk ditinggali kenapa membeli rumah lain?" Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya meneliti setiap sudut rumah yang entah kapan Sehun beli tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Rumah dengan gaya modern, dengan ruangan-ruangan luas, jendela-jendela tinggi, furniture yang didominasi dengan kayu, taman belakang luas, dan kolam renang.

"Aku ingin memiliki rumah yang lebih besar karena aku tak lagi sendiri." Menjelang malam cahaya kemerahan matahari memasuki rumah melewati jendela-jendela besar, menciptakan pemandangan yang sungguh mengesankan.

"Kita hanya tinggal bertiga dan kurasa Ibu tidak akan mengizinkan kita untuk pergi secepat mungkin."

"Aku hanya menyiapkan diri jika anggota keluarga kita bertambah nantinya." Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajah Jongin mengeras. Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak keberatan dengan opsi adopsi, Jongin."

"Ya." Jongin hanya menjawab sambil lalu kemudian berjalan mendekati kusen jendela. Meletakkan tangannya pada permukaan kaca jendela yang terasa hangat ia sentuh. Jongin merasakan kedua tangan Sehun perlahan melingkari pinggangnya, mendarat pada perut datarnya, dan dagu lancip Sehun berada pada bahu kanannya.

"Kau ingin melihat seluruh ruangannya Jongin?"

Jongin menelan ludah kasar, ia tak ingin mengecewakan Sehun. Ia yakin Sehun memilih rumah ini dengan teliti dan antusias. "Ya." Jawaban Jongin dihadiahi senyuman lebar dari Sehun dengan cepat ia genggam telapak kanan Jongin.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memeriksa setiap sudut rumah karena Jongin tak pernah ingin meneliti lebih jauh, ia hanya berdiri diambang pintu kala mengamati keenam kamar yang ada di dalam rumah. Ia masih merasa rumah yang baru saja Sehun beli terlalu besar. "Kita bisa memelihara anjing, kucing, atau jenis hewan apapun yang kau sukai Jongin." Ucap Sehun seolah bisa membaca apa yang berkecamuk dalam pikiran Jongin.

"Ide yang bagus, tapi entahlah untuk anjing." Jongin tidak ingin merasa sakit lagi jika ditinggal pergi oleh anjing kesayangannya.

"Kau bisa memelihara hewan apapun yang kau inginkan, asal tidak berbahaya."

"Aku tidak akan memelihara Singa." Canda Jongin. "Kurasa kita harus pulang sekarang, Ibu terus menerorku." Jongin menunjukkan layar ponselnya kepada Sehun.

"Kau tidak ingin menjawab panggilan dari Ibu?"

"Aku tidak ingin diinterogasi."

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Ayo, kita pulang sekarang. Bagaimana menurutmu rumah yang aku pilih?"

"Tidak buruk."

"Hanya itu?!" protes Sehun, Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Aku berharap kau mengatakan lebih banyak hal lagi." Kalimat Sehun sarat akan kekecewaan.

"Semuanya indah Sehun, hanya saja aku masih merasa rumah ini terlalu besar, terlalu sepi, dan terlalu berlebihan." Jongin membalas tatapan kecewa Sehun dengan tatapan sendu.

Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering, menatap kedua mata bulat Jongin lekat-lekat. "Apa masalah _anak_ itu masih membebanimu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Meski aku mengatakan jika aku tidak peduli dengan masalah itu, apa kau masih merasa terbebani?" Jongin tak menjawab. "Kau tahu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, aku bahkan tak memiliki niatan untuk menikah dan terikat."

"Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan tentang anak? Tentang keturunan?"

"Tidak." Sehun berucap tegas. Ia berjalan mendekati Jongin memeluknya erat tanpa permisi. "Jangan memikirkan apapun Jongin, aku mohon, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia itu saja." Sehun tersenyum kala merasakan anggukan lemah Jongin. "Kita pulang sekarang sebelum Ibu memutuskan untuk menerormu dengan cara yang lebih mengerikan." Jongin hanya tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat konyol Sehun. Sehun memeluk pinggang Jongin dengan tangan kirinya, keduanya berjalan pelan menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berulang kali Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah rasanya sekarang lebih sulit dibandingkan berbicara dengan klien penting untuk menyepakati kontrak kerjasama bernilai jutaan dolar. _"Ayolah Sehun, hanya kalimat sederhana!"_ suara di dalam pikirannya berteriak lantang namun apa daya lidahnya terasa kelu. Sehun membasahi bibir bawahnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali hari ini.

"Apa masakan Ibu tidak enak?" pertanyaan Taerin cukup mengejutkan Sehun.

"Masakan Ibu enak sekali." Suara Jongin memberi jawaban sementara Sehun masih tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang kemungkinan terburuk yang diciptakan oleh pikirannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya Taerin, kemampuan memasakmu tidak ada duanya." Ucap Daehan.

"Terimakasih, tetapi kenapa Sehun tidak bersemangat?"

"Ah aku….," Sehun ingin beralasan namun sayang sekali otaknya tidak bisa berpikir cepat untuk mencari alasan yang masuk akal. "Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Ucapnya.

"Hilangkan semua bebanmu Sayang, sekarang waktunya makan malam bersama." Taerin tersenyum lembut diakhir kalimat dan senyum itu justru membuat Sehun merasa semakin takut.

"Kurasa kami akan tinggal berpisah dari kalian."

Jongin menoleh cepat menatap sisi kanan wajah suaminya, tersentak dengan kalimat itu rasanya ia ingin menginjak telapak kaki kanan Sehun di bawah meja makan keras-keras. "Kurasa kami akan tinggal berpisah dengan kalian." Sehun mengulangi kalimatnya, entahlah ia hanya merasa perlu untuk melakukan hal itu.

Keheningan yang berat tercipta, Jongin mengikuti arah tatapan Sehun mengamati tangkai anggur merah yang dipenuhi butiran-butiran anggur gemuk menggantung keluar dari mangkuk buah porselen. Kesunyianpun menggantung gemuk serpua butiran anggur itu. "Jika itu yang kalian inginkan, Ibu rasa tidak apa-apa."

"Apa?!" kalimat Jongin terdengar tak percaya sedangkan Sehun merasa kedua lututnya lemas akibat serangan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Ia bersyukur dalam posisi duduk sekarang jka tidak maka Sehun yakin tubuhnya pasti jatuh berlutut di atas lantai detik itu juga, saat Taerin mengatakan persetujuannya.

"Tentu Jongin, kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?" timpal sang kepala keluarga Kim kemudian diakhiri dengan suara kekehan pelan. Sehun dan Jongin saling bertukar pandang, Jongin masih menampakkan kebingungannya begitupun Sehun. Jongin meluruskan pandangannya ada sesuatu yang akan ia tegaskan karena ibunya belum tahu satu hal lagi yang penting.

"Kami akan membawa Youne."

"Ah." Taerin mendesah pelan. "Tidak masalah, Youne putri kalian sudah sewajarnya dia ikut dengan kalian." Taerin tersenyum sangat cantik malam itu. Dan makan malampun dilanjutkan setelah Sehun dan Jongin mengucapkan terima kasih mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka semua akan berlangsung dengan sangat baik." Sehun tersenyum lebar diakhir kalimat. Jongin hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman lembut ia masih menggendong Youne sambil memegang botol susu, bayi itu terlihat mengantuk namun tak juga memejamkan kedua kelopak mata mungilnya.

"Aku sudah menunjukkan gambar rumah yang akan kita tinggali kepada Ayah dan Ibu, juga alamat lengkapnya. Ah ya Jongin kau akan selalu berada di rumah kan?"

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan, jujur ia mulai sedikit lelah mencoba menidurkan Youne.

"Kalau begitu Ayah dan Ibu bisa bebas berkunjung ke rumah."

"Hmmm." Lagi-lagi Jongin menggumam.

Kening Sehun berkerut ia pandangi dengan seksama Jongin serta ekspresi wajahnya. "Kau lelah?"

"Lumayan, dia tidak segera tidur." Sehun tersenyum tipis sambil menggerakkan kedua kakinya mendekati Jongin yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Ia ulurkan kedua tangannya ke hadapan Jongin. "Kau yakin?"

"Aku ayahnya." Kalimat Sehun membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar. Perlahan iapun berdiri dengan hati-hati memindahkan tubuh Youne ke dalam dekapan Sehun. "Cuci wajahmu dan tidurlah."

"Aku sudah melakukannya." Ucap Jongin.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah." Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup singkat kening Jongin. "Tidurlah." Ulang Sehun. Jongin mengangguk pelan ia lantas naik ke tempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga dadanya.

"Terimakasih Sehun."

"Tentu." Sehun membalas dengan pelan karena Youne terlihat mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sehun menunggu sampai Youne benar-benar terlelap, ia tidak menghitung berapa lama dirinya berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan menggendong Youne. Seharusnya itu melelahkan mengingat dirinya kerap kali mengeluh tentang pekerjaan yang tak kunjung selesai, atau setiap menit yang berharga harus terbuang saat berhadapan dengan klien yang bertele-tele tak langsung pada pokok permasalahan. Ya, seharusnya Sehun marah atau kesal saat Youne tak juga tertidur sama seperti dirinya memarahi karyawan yang tidak becus. Namun, semua itu tidak terjadi, Youne tentu saja berbeda dengan beban pekerjaan, Youne juga berbeda dengan para karyawannya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika makhluk mungil sepertimu bisa membuatku bertekuk lutut," gumamnya seorang diri. Sehun tersenyum lembut, langkah kakinya terdengar cukup jelas kala menghampiri boks bayi karena keadaan benar-benar sunyi. Perlahan ia memindahkan Youne dari gendongannya ke dalam boks bayi. "Selamat tidur, Youne.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun dan Jongin tidak membawa apa-apa ke rumah baru mereka. Apapun yang akan mereka dan Youne butuhkan sudah ada di rumah baru mereka selain itu jika membawa semua barang dari kediaman keluarga Kim terkesan jika mereka tidak akan kembali lagi. Dan Jongin benci dengan perasaan itu, untuk itulah Sehun memutuskan jika mereka pindah tanpa membawa barang apapun kecuali sedikit perlengkapan Youne seperti botol susu. Karena entah bagaimana bayi itu mengetahui mana botol susu lamanya dan mana botol susu barunya, dia selalu menolak minum dari botol baru.

"Rumah kami hanya setengah jam dari sini Ibu, Ibu dan Ayah bisa bebas berkunjung kapan saja aku selalu ada di rumah." Jongin melempar tatapan tidak teganya, sesungguhnya ia masih belum terlalu yakin meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya, hanya mereka berdua tinggal di rumah yang pasti akan terasa sangat sepi.

"Tentu Sayang." Taerin tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga akan sering mengunjungi kalian." Taerin dan Daehan mengangguk. Jongin tersenyum tipis kemudian memeluk ibunya erat membuat Taerin tertawa.

"Jongin rumah baru kalian tidak sampai setengah jam dari sini kenapa kau membuatnya seolah kau pergi sangat jauh, atau berbeda Negara, hmmmm?" Jongin terkekeh pelan masih memeluk ibunya.

"Itu yang aku rasakan. Rasanya kita benar-benar berpisah sangat jauh." Taerin hanya tertawa kemudian memukul punggung Jongin dengan pelan.

"Ayo, kau tidak mau memberikan pelukan pada ayahmu?"

"Ah maaf Ayah!" Jongin memekik dengan nada main-main semua orang tertawa. Hal itu sedikit menghibur dan membuatnya merasa cukup lega. Jonginpun memberikan pelukan eratnya kepada sang ayah. Berikutnya ia mengambil alih Youne dari gendongan Sehun agar suaminya itu bisa berpamitan dan memberikan pelukan kepada kedua orangtuanya.

Sehun membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Jongin, perlahan Jongin naik dan duduk. Ia mendekap Youne dengan erat namun tetap lembut. Sehun menutup pintu penumpang pelan, ia berlari memutari mobil menuju kursi kemudi. "Sampai jumpa." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum lebar dan tangan kanan yang melambai pelan pada Tuan dan Nyonya Kim.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik dan sehat selalu!" Taerin berteriak cukup kencang. Membuat Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum lebar di dalam mobil. Taerin dan Daehan berdiri di dekat pagar besi rumah mereka, menunggu hingga mobil yang membawa tiga anggota keluarga mereka tak terlihat lagi.

"Haahhh….," hembusan napas Taerin terdengar jelas.

"Jadi?"

"Apanya yang jadi?" Taerin menoleh menatap suaminya.

"Hanya tinggal kita berdua sekarang." Daehan tersenyum lembut kepada istrinya. Taerin mengangguk pelan. "Rasanya pasti akan sangat sunyi, tapi setiap anak-anak pasti akan pergi dari rumah mereka bukan? Mencari jalan hidup mereka masing-masing."

"Ya, kau benar. Dan orangtua akan selalu menunggu dengan setia kepulangan mereka, menyambut mereka dengan hangat, menjadi sandaran mereka saat lelah."

Taerin tertawa pelan sementara Daehan menggerakkan tangan kanannya dengan lembut untuk menggenggam telapak tangan kiri perempuan yang berhasil mengambil hatinya. Bahkan setelah tiga puluh tahun kebersamaan mereka, ia merasa perempuan yang berdiri di sampinganya ini tak berubah, sama sekali tak berubah, sangat cantik dan masih sanggup membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan liar. "Kau punya ide melakukan sesuatu denganku? Hanya berdua?"

"Hmmmm…..," Taerin menggumam pelan mencoba berpikir. "Ada beberapa resep masakan yang ingin aku coba, kau harus menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipinya, lalu bagaimana jika kita memperbaiki taman belakang rumah? Aku ingin menanam pohon buah _Plum_."

"Ide bagus Ratu-ku." Taerin tertawa pelan kemudian memukul pundak Daehan cukup keras.

"Hentikan itu Daehan! Kau membuatku malu!"

"Kenapa? Kau memang Ratu-ku."

Taerin menarik tangannya dari genggaman sang suami. "Daehan kita punya cucu. Rayuanmu sudah tidak mempan bagiku."

"Baiklah Nenek Cantik." Mendengar kalimat menggoda dari suaminya itu membuat Taerin semakin cepat melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju rumah.

"Tutup pagar besinya Daehan!" pekiknya keras dan Daehan hanya tertawa pelan sambil melakukan perintah sang istri tercinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berapa lama kau melakukan semua ini Sehun?"

"Tidak lama."

"Jangan berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

Jongin memilih untuk diam melawan Sehun yang sedang keras kepala tentu saja tidak ada gunanya. Seluruh ruangan di dalam rumah sudah penuh dengan perabotan yang kemarin belum dilihat Jongin dan dia tidak tahu kapan suaminya melakukan semua ini. Sehun tidak ingin membuka mulut. "Sebaiknya kita tidurkan Youne di boks bayinya sekarang." Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sehun melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Jongin. Keduanya melangkah dengan hati-hati melewati ruang keluarga menuju kamar tidur Youne.

Kamar bayi untuk Youne didominasi dengan warna putih dan _baby blue_. Boks bayi dengan kayu pilihan berwarna putih, kelambu tipis dengan warna senada dengan hiasan taburan bintang-bintang berwarna kuning mengkilat. Selimut biru bermotif awan putih, boneka beruang dan boneka domba diletakkan di tempat yang sesuai. Lemari kecil, meja nakas, cabinet atas, tiga potret hiasan dinding, dan tempat mengganti popok dan pakaian bayi, semuanya sempurna. "Ini indah sekali, Sehun." Jongin berucap tulus Sehun hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggang Jongin.

Perlahan Jongin memindahkan tubuh mungil Youne dari gendongannya ke dalam boks bayi, ia amati sebentar wajah Youne yang nampak lelap memastikan jika bayinya tidak akan terbangun. Sehun menggenggam telapak kanan Jongin dengan lembut menuntunnya untuk menghampiri pintu bercat putih di sisi kanan tubuh mereka. Sehun mendorong pintu itu, saat pintu terbuka Jongin bisa melihat kamar yang luas dengan ranjang besar. "Tempat tidur utama?"

"Ya. Saat malam pintu penghubung ini kita biarkan terbuka jadi kita tetap bisa mengawasi Youne, bagaimana menurutmu?" Jongin tak menjawab. "Jika kau keberatan Youne tidur sendirian aku bisa memindahkan boks bayinya ke sini."

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya dicoba."

"Aku lega mendengarnya, kau bisa beristirahat atau berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat setiap sudut rumah ini dengan lebih detail."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Menyiapkan makanan, kau sudah lapar?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

"Aku bisa membantumu."

"Baiklah, ayo." Jongin tersenyum kemudian melangkah panjang-panjang menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun!" protes Jongin saat Sehun justru memeluknya dengan erat padahal Sehun tadi bilang ingin menyiapkan makan malam, kenapa berpelukan? Jongin tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Sehun. "Sehun…," kali ini Jongin memanggil dengan suara lembut.

"Mari kita mulai semuanya dengan bahagia, di rumah ini, Oh Jongin."

"Kim."

Sehun memutar bola matanya karena gemas dengan sikap Jongin. "Baiklah Kim Jongin mari memulai semuanya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Kita mulai kebahagiaan kita di sini." Jongin hanya tertawa pelan kemudian mempererat pelukannya kepada Sehun.

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat.

 **END**

Maaf jika endingnya kurang memuaskan ini yang terbaik dari saya yang bisa saya berikan kepada pembaca sekalian. Terimakasih sudah mengikuti cerita BLACK hingga sekuel, terimakasih atas saran, kritik, pujian, cacian, semuanya terimakasih banyak sampai jumpa di cerita yang lain. Terima kasih review kalian _**jongkalee, NishiMala, ucinaze, laxyvords, cute, kaila, Mara997, Grey378, ohkim9488, OhKimRae94, xxxkjido, Yessi94esy, diannurmayasari15, ulfah cuittybeams, selirnyataoris, utsukushii02, rofi mvpshawol, vivikim406, colly224, geash, tobanga garry, Flowerinyou, novisaputri09, firstkai.**_


End file.
